


Wild And Unruly

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Гарри у нас ковбой, Зейн очень сексуальный и вообще юрист, Игрушки, Лиам и учится и учит одновременно, Луи вроде как очень городской парень, Найл просто брюнет (ну и конюх по совместительству), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Римминг, Энн большой босс, ангста не так много, мастурбация, минеты, намёки на гомофобию, насчёт рейтинговых сцен, ну и напоследок рождение телят, так что выдохните, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 113,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри — ковбой, живущий на самом большом нефтяном пласте в Вайоминге, а Луи — помощник юриста, который пытается заставить его продать свою землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wild And Unruly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723093) by [100percentsassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsassy/pseuds/100percentsassy), [gloria_andrews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_andrews/pseuds/gloria_andrews). 



> На фикбуке эту же работу можно найти [вот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3427865) :) Фикбук, кстати, мой, так что всё законно.

На дороге был скот.  
  
Когда Луи этим утром приехал на работу в своём дорогом, идеально сидящем костюме и в не менее дорогих начищенных туфлях от Tanino Crisci со стаканом кофе из Старбакса в руках и прошёл сквозь вращающиеся двери стеклянного офисного здания в центре Денвера, он точно не ожидал, что его день закончится скотом. Но сразу после этого он врезался в своего босса, бодро возвращавшегося с супер-важного совещания, и его судьба начала кардинально меняться.  
  
— _Позаботься об этом, Малик_ , — бормотал Зейн. — Вот, что они сказали. Как будто я могу отправить туда помощника юриста.  
  
Закончив печатать договор, Луи издал сочувствующий звук. Зейн Малик был одновременно и боссом, и лучшим другом Томлинсона, и самым молодым членом, казалось бы, безграничного сборища несправедливо привлекательных юристов, принадлежащего Энн Твист, и, что неудивительно, неисправимым ворчуном. Не говоря уже о том, что он был самым привлекательным мужчиной из всех, кого большинство людей могло повстречать на улице. А всё дело было в угольно-чёрных глазах и острых скулах, из-за которых, как правило, Луи и чувствовал себя немного незаметным, находясь рядом с другом. Он компенсировал это громким голосом.  
  
— Отправь Ника. — Луи пожал плечами. — Убери его раздражающую персону с моих глаз на некоторое время.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза, позволяя уголкам своих губ дёрнуться в лёгком намёке на улыбку.  
  
— Ник не такой уж плохой, Луи.  
  
— Он был принят сюда всего на неделю раньше меня и теперь думает, что это даёт ему право мне указывать. Сплавь его _подальше_. — Луи изобразил выстрел. — Пусть приобщится к природе; может быть, это изменит его. — Он невольно сморщился при слове _природа_. Он выбрал для себя жизнь в большом и шумном городе и не собирался ничего менять; ему не нужны никакие грязь и удобрения, спасибо. А вот Ник может катиться к ним.  
  
— Он действительно не настолько плохой, — усмехнулся Зейн. Неисправимый дипломат Малик, разумеется. Но в конце концов, он всё-таки отдал работу Нику, сказав ему идти домой, собирать вещи и готовиться к предстоящему перелёту в Шеридан, штат Вайоминг.  
  
Всё дело было в том, что там находилась нефть. Национальная Энергетическая Группа — один из крупнейших филиалов TwistCorp — скупала права на земельные участки у некоторых скотоводческих ферм недалеко от гор Бигхорн, и неожиданно столкнулась с небольшой проблемой. Один из продавцов ни с того, ни с сего отказался от сделки, несмотря на то, что дело давно было решено. И, естественно, генеральный директор НЭГ теперь требовал, чтобы TwistCorp выслали к нему нотариуса со свидетельствами о продаже.  
  
— В земле этого парня находится самый большой из недавно открытых пластов, — говорил Зейн, ведя Ника к лифту и стараясь вкратце разъяснить все детали. Луи же плёлся за ними, рассеянно набирая сообщение на своём телефоне. — В три раза больше, чем под соседним ранчо, по данным сейсморазведки. Если мы не получим подпись, 2,3 _миллиарда_ долларов и полгода работы пойдут коту под хвост. — Глаза Луи расширились. Он и раньше работал с крупными сделками, но они ещё ни разу не превышали десяти тысяч.  
  
— Кто продавец? — поинтересовался Ник и, свернув за угол, столкнулся нос к носу с Энн Твист. Она была основателем и генеральным директором TwistCorp и, следовательно, крепко держала за яйца всех в этой корпорации. — Ох! — Он моргнул и чересчур вежливо произнёс: — Прошу прощения, мадам.  
  
— Мой сын, — ответила она.  
  
— Пардон?  
  
— Продавец, — сказала женщина, поднимая ухоженную руку, чтобы поправить свою идеальную французскую укладку, — это мой сын. — В её голосе появился намёк на резкость, но он был благополучно скрыт за выражением сдержанной привязанности. — Он неделями избегает этого дела, говорит, что никогда не согласится с условиями договора. — Она замолчала, переводя взгляд с Ника на Зейна, после чего заглянула ему за спину, где Луи старался незаметно подслушать разговор. Ему в какой-то момент показалось, будто он стал ниже.  
  
— Вот парень, который тебе был нужен, — сказал Зейн, подходя к Нику и хлопая его по спине. — Завтра он будет разбираться с подписями и заверениями, или же в четверг...  
  
— Нет. — Энн, глядя на Луи, сощурилась, будто решая в уме сложную математическую задачу. — Отправьте милашку.  
  
Луи неловко кашлянул, а Ник рядом с ним раздражённо фыркнул.  
  
— Почему... — начал Томлинсон, но стоило Энн вопросительно изогнуть бровь, как вопрос намертво застрял в его горле.  
  
Хорошо. Она владела миллионами, а его задачей было делать то, что она ему скажет. Девять часов, две задержки, пропущенный рейс и плачущий ребёнок в душном двухместном салоне самолёта — после этого Луи мог поклясться, что ощутил на себе всё давление авиалиний Биг Скай.  
  
Плюс ко всему, на дороге был скот. _Конечно же, скот!_ Стадо примерно в пятнадцать голов стояло на проезжей части и блокировало дорогу его небольшому, взятому в прокат автомобилю. А мужчину, сидевшего на лошади посреди этого безумия и просто задумчиво смотревшего на коров, похоже, совершенно не волновало то, что он мешает движению. Не то чтобы оно здесь _было_ очень оживлённым. Только Луи, на самом деле. Но ему было очень нужно добраться до ранчо сына Энн и получить его подпись, а вместе с ней и возможность вернуться в Денвер. Вернуться к цивилизации.  
  
_«Это должен был быть Ник_ , — мрачно подумал он, опуская окно автомобиля. — _Он всегда был немного скотиной»_.  
  
— Извините, — позвал он, стараясь привлечь внимание мужчины на коне. — Приве-е-ет. Не можете подвинуться?  
  
Слегка вздрогнув, словно только сейчас понял, что на дороге стоит машина, мужчина повернулся к нему. Он моргнул, и часть мозга Луи тут же отметила зелёные глаза и красные обветренные губы.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Можешь подвинуться. Вместе со своими коровами. — Луи взмахнул руками в слегка истеричной манере, о чём тут же пожалел, увидев безучастное лицо ковбоя. Ковмена. Он определённо был мужчиной, как отметил по себя Луи. Его плечи были широкими, а глаза — большими и, вероятно, в чём-то даже мальчишескими, но вокруг них уже начали зарождаться крохотные морщинки, являвшиеся следами ветра, солнца и открытых просторов Великих Равнин. Его линия челюсти была безупречной, а кожа — загорелой, и в надвигавшихся сумерках казалась ещё темнее. Он окинул Луи тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
— Мне нужно проехать, — объяснил Томлинсон, когда мужчина ничего не ответил. — Тебе нужно подвинуть своё стадо.  
  
Незнакомец снова моргнул, не отводя от него взгляда. Подняв руку, он снял шляпу и запустил смуглую грубую ладонь в волосы, завивавшиеся на затылке; слабый смешок сорвался с его губ. Как будто просьба Луи была очень забавной.  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь?  
  
— Ну... — Луи медленно выдохнул и раздраженно проворчал: — Не мог бы ты просто, ну знаешь. Приказать им? — Он продемонстрировал свои слова, слегка шлёпая дверь машины.  
  
Вид мужчины стал ещё более равнодушным.  
  
— Я не бью своих коров.  
  
Луи вздохнул и, подняв на лоб авиаторы, сощурился от лучей заходящего солнца.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Прости за такое предложение. — От стресса уже начинала раскалываться голова, а тупая боль занимала все мысли, наполняя голос Томлинсона сарказмом. Ситуация была _абсурдной_. Просто, блять, _не верится_ ; Луи провёл весь день в поездке сюда, из-за чего чувствовал себя крайне отвратительно, не говоря уже о том, что он собирался в такой спешке, что наверняка забыл бритву и зубную щётку. К чёрту Вайоминг. К чёрту сына Энн Твист, и к чёрту коров. Между тем, мужчина просто продолжал на него пялиться.  
  
— А что насчёт того, чтобы сказать им? — предпринял новую попытку Луи. — Попросить их подвинуться? Команда для скота, или что-то в этом роде.  
  
— Я мог бы...  
  
Глубокий мужской голос затих, хотя его хозяин даже не подумал отвести взгляд от Томлинсона. В груди Луи начало зарождаться разочарование. Он испустил сдавленный смешок, потирая виски подушечками пальцев.  
  
— Ну, и почему ты тогда этого не _делаешь_?  
  
Кажется, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем мужчина наконец ответил, медленно растягивая слова:  
  
— Не хочу давить на них.  
  
— О _господи_ , — простонал Луи, глухо опуская голову на спинку кресла, и, с трудом собирая крохи своего терпения, закрыл глаза. Он надеялся, что к четырём уже будет на ранчо и встретится там с сыном Энн. Сейчас же была уже почти половина восьмого, темнело, мобильная связь отсутствовала, на кону были миллиарды долларов, а Луи даже не был уверен, что ехал в правильном направлении. Он совершенно точно не нуждался в привлекательном, но невыносимо упрямом ковмене. Нет, не нуждался.  
  
Поэтому он протянул руку и нажал на гудок. Коровы тут же ответили испуганным мычанием и от волнения начали перебирать копытами. Луи просигналил ещё пару раз, но, казалось, это не дало никакого результата, а только лишь встревожило стадо. Но, по крайней мере, это подстегнуло ковбоя к действиям; он быстрым, лёгким движением повернул лошадь и направил её к открытому окну автомобиля. Томлинсон попытался откинуть в сторону мысль о том, как отлично смотрелись обтянутые в голубые джинсы ноги вокруг мускулистого тела.  
  
— Прекрати это. — Голос ковбоя был спокойным, но Луи чувствовал в нём с трудом сдерживаемую злость. В потемневших глазах мужчины ярко выражалось недовольство.  
  
Но Томлинсон решил не сдаваться.  
  
— Вот смотри, дорогуша, — произнёс он, указывая головой себе за спину, — я уже почти три часа, как опоздал на важную _деловую_ встречу, поэтому если ты потратишь минуту своего драгоценного времени и расчистишь _общую дорогу_ , которую заблокировал, я буду очень признателен. — Он взмахнул ресницами. Это был рассчитанный риск — натуралы, по опыту Луи, были очень обидчивы в таких случаях, особенно те, что обладали развитой мускулатурой. Зачастую они больше предпочитали по-быстрому свалить, чем остаться флиртовать с ним. Луи был уверен, что этот тип был одним из них...  
  
Если только он не был одним из неадекватных. _«Но он сказал, что не бьёт своих коров»_ , — рассуждал Луи. Ну, если бы всё же пришлось иметь дело с худшим, он в любой момент мог бы повернуть машину и удрать отсюда.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — добавил он, снова хлопая ресницами.  
  
Но мужчина не свалил. Он просто сидел на своей лошади и смотрел на красный автомобиль Луи со смутным неодобрением во взгляде.  
  
— Ты заставляешь коров нервничать, — сказал он.  
  
— Ох, — Луи вскинул руки вверх, — я заставляю _коров_ нервничать, правда, что ли? Но точно не так сильно, как они заставляют нервничать меня!  
  
— Мне нравится, когда у них есть некая самостоятельность, — произнёс мужчина. — Они двигаются, когда хотят двигаться.  
  
— Коровий психолог. Я разговариваю с ёбаным коровьим психологом. — пробормотал Томлинсон себе под нос сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек.  
  
— Что? — спросил мужчина, и Луи закатил глаза.  
  
— Ничего особенного, просто пара громких слов, — ответил он. — Предназначались тем из нас, кто хотя бы ходил в колледж. — Он знал, что ведёт себя просто отвратительно, но ему действительно нужно было срочно ехать, а этот _парень_ всё портил.  
  
— Могу я предложить компромисс? — Ковбой, казалось, смог проигнорировать оскорбление. Или, возможно, он даже не воспринял эти слова как нечто плохое; некоторые люди по какой-то причине излишне гордились своей необразованностью, устаревшими взглядам и... тем, что они были _деревенщинами_. Луи лишь пожал плечами и взмахнул рукой.  
  
— Ну предлагай, человек с ранчо.  
  
— Ну, — сказал он, всё ещё отнимая у Томлинсона драгоценное время, а его лошадь изменила своё положение, слегка взмахнув хвостом, — земля довольно ровная, почти как и эта часть дороги. Я проведу тебя, и ты сможешь объехать.  
  
— Я взял этот автомобиль в прокат. — Луи вздохнул. — Он не застрахован. Один камень окажется не в том месте, и мне придётся платить за ремонт.  
  
Ковбой пожал плечами.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, тебе придётся подождать, пока стадо не решит двигаться самостоятельно.  
  
— Я не собираюсь _ждать_ , — ехидно сообщил Луи. Его головная боль становилась просто невыносимой, а голос принял какой-то ребяческий тон. — Просто убери своих коров с грёбаной дороги!  
  
Он уставился на ковбоя, который, в свою очередь, опустил взгляд на Луи. Никто из них не моргал.  
  
Наконец, коровы сдвинулись с места.  
  
— Видишь? — Лицо мужчины просияло, а его губы изогнулись в приветливой улыбке. — Они сами приняли решение. Это показывает, что у них есть право выбора.  
  
Луи фыркнул, даже не попрощавшись, поднял окно и, с трудом объехав нескольких отбившихся от стада коров, умчался вниз по опустевшему шоссе.  
  
— Из всех самых идиотских... — Он два раза глубоко вздохнул, стараясь расслабить затёкшие плечи. Спустя пару минут он значительно успокоился, но напряжение никуда не испарилось. Его голова раскалывалась; боль становилась нестерпимой, и парень просто надеялся, что правильно прочитал Google Maps, прежде чем связь совсем пропала.  
  
По крайней мере, здесь было красиво. Это он мог признать. На западе от Шеридана, к простиравшимся там горам Бигхорн, спускалось необъятное и великолепное небо бархатного синего цвета, очерчивая контуры скал последними лучами заката. На спокойные плоские степи ложились тяжёлые тени. Луи жил в Денвере, откуда были видны Скалистые горы, но Бигхорны казались более дикими и нетронутыми. Более старыми.  
  
Он свернул налево, выезжая на безымянную грунтовую дорогу и полагая, что он либо на верном пути, либо безнадёжно заблудился. Пара миль колышущейся от ветра травы привела его к ранчо, вокруг которого в хаотичном порядке были разбросаны шары перекати-поле и тут и там выбивались веточки фиолетового вербейника. Луи испустил вздох облегчения, когда увидел над дорогой деревянную перекладину, над которой болталась надпись «Одинокая Роза» из чёрных металлических букв. Он всё-таки сделал это.  
  
Впереди тускло горели огни, словно по степи были рассыпаны звёзды. Оказавшись ещё ближе, Луи смог различить смутные контуры зданий: стойла, открывающие вид на грязные загоны, сараи, круглая кормушка с зерном и манеж. В центре всего этого стоял большой красивый дом, облицованный серой вагонкой, с круговой верандой, весёлыми красными ставнями и плетёной изгородью, отделяющей ухоженный двор от остальной части ранчо. Неподалёку были припаркованы два потрёпанных на вид форда. Поравнявшись с ними, Луи остановил свой автомобиль, стараясь не замечать, как глупо смотрелась его новенькая, взятая в прокат машина на фоне забрызганных грязью крыльев этих грузовиков.  
  
Захватив портфель, он вышел и захлопнул дверь автомобиля. Безошибочно узнаваемые фермерские запахи удобрений и немытых животных мгновенно ударили в нос, заставляя Луи сморщиться от отвращения. _«Получить подпись, забронировать номер в отеле, вернуться завтра утром»_ , — сказал он себе. Его обувь уже успела покрыться дорожной пылью. Окинув взглядом застоявшуюся воду в глубоких следах от шин, оставшихся в грязи подъездной дорожки, Луи брезгливо наклонился и закатал штанины, быстро выпрямляясь и шагая в сторону входной двери ранчо.  
  
— Хэй!  
  
Луи только прошёл через калитку, как со стороны одного из сараев раздался громкий крик. Повернувшись, он увидел двигавшуюся в его направлении фигуру, смутно выделявшуюся в тусклом свете, просачивавшемся сквозь не до конца зашторенные окна. Луи замер.  
  
— Эй! Бон! Бонни, сид… _стой, девочка_!  
  
Луи взвизгнул, а его тело напряглось, готовясь к тому, что должно было случиться дальше, когда животное — кем бы оно ни было; было темно, и Томлинсон ничего не видел — ткнулось колючей мордой ему в промежность и понюхало его, вертясь на месте, виляя хвостом от восторга, прыгая, брыкаясь и издавая какие-то непонятные звуки, кажется, выражавшие удовольствие. Мужчина, прибежавший следом, без умолку ругался:  
  
— Бонни, ты чудовище. Сидеть! _Сидеть_.  
  
Парень был невысоким и худощавым, но жилистым, а его аура излучала силу и ловкость. Его тёмные волосы были коротко подстрижены, а большие серые глаза выражали искреннее дружелюбие. На щеках рыжели редкие веснушки, которые обычно появляются у бледных людей, которые всё лето проводят на солнце, не пользуясь солнцезащитным кремом.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он, довольно улыбаясь и оттаскивая гигантское животное подальше от Луи. Затем мужчина на мгновение прижал длинноухую голову к груди и прошептал: «Будь вежливей», прежде чем снова отпустить зверя на волю.  
  
— Что _это_? — спросил Луи. Только сейчас он заметил, что бессознательно прижал руку к горлу, стараясь урегулировать дыхание, как до смерти напуганная дамочка. Но уже через мгновение он снова закрылся в себе, его ладонь разжалась, а рука вернулась на место, плотно сжимаясь в кулак. Наверное, лучше было оставаться как можно менее очевидным в отношении ко всем этим ранчо-штучкам. Он мог сделать это. Он всё ещё помнил старшую школу.  
  
— Прямо перед тобой дура, убеждённая в том, что она собака. Её зовут Бонни.  
  
— Ох. Она... милая... — Луи попытался придать своему голосу немного воодушевлённости, хотя и понятия не имел, что говорить, и чувствовал себя слегка растерянно.  
  
— Не-а, она ёбаная катастрофа, — хмыкнул мужчина. Он ласково похлопал ослицу по крупу. Её хвост всё ещё шевелился, а горячее дыхание вырывалось из ноздрей взволнованным пыхтением. — Вообще-то, она росла с группой щенят, теперь же никого из них не осталось, но она по-прежнему ведёт себя, как один из них. Просит, чтобы её почесали за ухом, и всё в этом духе. — Он пожал плечами и протянул руку. — Я Найл, главный конюх.  
  
— Эм. Луи Томлинсон. — Луи пожал протянутую руку. Она была такой грубой, словно Найл целыми днями возился с верёвками. Это он, собственно, и делал. — Я нотариус. У меня на сегодня была запланирована встреча с Гарри Стайлсом? Её назначила TwistCorp... Я знаю, что ужасно опоздал, но нам надо всего-лишь подписать пару документов. Это займёт не больше двадцати минут.  
  
Найл разразился хохотом.  
  
— Ох, — сказал он. — Это отлично. — Парень окинул Луи изучающим взглядом, перенося вес своего тела на одно бедро и лениво почёсывая Бонни между ушами.  
  
— Отлично, — повторил Луи. Он смутился под выжидающим взглядом Найла, который, казалось, видел в Томлинсоне какое-то развлечение. Тем временем головная боль никуда не уходила, и Луи уже просто мечтал покончить с этим. Он поднял свой портфель и вскинул брови. — Итак?..  
  
— Верно, верно, — сказал Найл и направился к ведущей к дому дорожке, жестом указывая Луи следовать за собой. — Заходи, устроим тебя.  
  
Томлинсон направился за ним к двери, удивляясь способности Найла носить ковбойские сапоги и не выглядеть при этом нелепо. Ну, разумеется это не было нелепо; мужчина, в конце концов, был конюхом. Именно это они носили: ковбойские сапоги, ковбойские шляпы и большие декоративные пряжки. Бонни вместе с ними взбежала по ступенькам крыльца, отчего старое дерево жалобно простонало. Когда Найл открыл дверь, она попыталась протиснуть голову между его бедром и дверным косяком, надеясь попасть внутрь.  
  
— А она...  
  
— Не волнуйся, Бонстр останется снаружи. Нет. _Нет_ , Бонни. Гарри сказал, что тебе больше нельзя в дом, не после того раза.  
  
Найл проскользнул мимо неё и оттянул от дверей, чтобы Луи смог спокойно пройти в дом. Когда они, наконец, сумели захлопнуть дверь, снаружи донеслись недовольное фырканье и тяжёлая поступь копыт.  
  
Внутри дом был обставлен в пышном западном стиле, в гостиной находился большой каменный камин, сразу бросавшийся в глаза, на стенах висели старинные инструменты, полы были устланы плетёными ковриками, а вся мебель была деревянной и довольно массивной. Возле двери были расставлены пыльные сапоги, и Найл скинул собственную пару, покрывшуюся грязью и навозом, ставя её в ряд, после чего снова жестом предложил Луи пройти внутрь. (Луи с удивлением отметил, что на нём были розовые шерстяные носки). Все двери в квартире были открыты, и Томлинсон мог видеть большую столовую, присоединённую к кухне, центр которой занимал стол с задвинутыми под него скамейками, и те выглядели так, словно на них могли с комфортом разместиться сразу двадцать человек.  
  
— Гарри ещё не вернулся, — объяснил Найл. — После того, как ты не показался, он решил вывести стадо на пастбище. Думаю, скоро он будет здесь.  
  
Луи кивнул, скользя взглядом по полке, где стояло то, что, должно быть, было чучелом койота. Он с трудом подавил дрожь. _«Вдох, выдох»_ , — сказал он себе.  
  
— Хочешь пива? — поинтересовался Найл, направляясь к тёмной кухне. — У меня есть одно.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Луи. Он не горел желанием знать, что за странное пиво домашнего приготовления делают на этом ранчо, где бегают ослособаки, а дом украшен мумифицированными животными.  
  
Найл пожал плечами.  
  
— Как хочешь. — Он исчез за углом, а Луи остался один в тускло освещённой гостиной. Абажур лампы отбрасывал красные тени, собиравшиеся над мебелью, и Луи от волнения вцепился в свой портфель, как в спасательный круг. _«Вдох, выдох»_.  
  
Как только до него донёсся звук открываемой двери холодильника и звон бутылок, из прихожей слева от него появилась ещё одна фигура. Это был высокий широкоплечий мужчина, лениво расстёгивавший пуговицы на своей рубашке.  
  
— Я дома, Ни, — крикнул вошедший.  
  
Луи задохнулся. Это был тот самый ковбой с дороги. Он не сводил глаз со своей рубашки, которая теперь оголяла загорелую грудь и открывала вид на два тёмных овальных соска... Луи поднял взгляд к потолку. _Вот же блять_.  
  
— Хэй, Гарри, — сказал Найл, снова появляясь в гостиной с бутылкой пива в руке. Он указал на Луи. — Нотарибрус здесь, чтобы увидеться с тобой! Наконец-то. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Бонни его немного напугала.  
  
Луи поджал губы и нахмурился, избегая встречи с взглядом Гарри.  
  
— Нотариус, — поправил он. — Не нотарибрус. — _И он просто удивился, а не испугался_. — Я Луи Томлинсон, мистер Стайлс. Ваша... э-э, мама прислала меня.  
  
Наконец он поднял голову, натыкаясь взглядом на ковбоя — Гарри, — смотревшего на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Они молча изучали друг друга несколько минут, пока Луи не почувствовал, как его щёки позорно загорелись. Он испытывал очень разнообразную смесь эмоций: смущение из-за своего поведения на дороге, обострившееся вдруг чувство неловкости из-за появления в доме ковбоя, нетерпение и злость на себя из-за того, что ни с того ни с сего так растерялся. Его головная боль всё усиливалась, и он просто хотел вернуться домой.  
  
Первым зрительный контакт прервал Гарри, поворачиваясь к Найлу и забирая у того из рук пиво. Откупорив бутылку, он сделал жадный глоток, отстранился и, облизав губы, снова обернул их вокруг горлышка. Луи старался не обращать внимания на то, как двигались мышцы его шеи, когда ковбой сглатывал, и как тень ложилась на его оголённые ключицы и в складки расстёгнутой рубашки. Грудь Гарри вздымалась — его дыхание всё ещё не выровнялось после работы снаружи. Затем, когда половина бутылки опустела, он удовлетворённо вздохнул. Он поднял руку, в которой держал пиво, к лицу, вытирая губы рукавом фланелевой рубашки, и Луи тут же опустил взгляд в пол.  
  
— В мой кабинет, — сказал мужчина.  
  
Сердце Томлинсона, кажется, замерло на мгновение, прежде чем снова вернуться к жизни.  
  
— Верно, — пробормотал он. — Кабинет.  
  
Гарри выглядел очень серьёзным, его речь была низкой и неторопливой, из-за чего складывалось впечатление, будто он постоянно решал проблемы медленно и вдумчиво. Терпеливо. Вздохнув, Томлинсон направился за ним по коридору, наблюдая за двигавшимися впереди широкими, слегка сутулыми плечами мужчины. Для Луи проблемы всегда казались чем-то ужасным и неразрешимым. Потому что он был паникёром, нытиком, постоянно всё преувеличивал и не обладал достаточным терпением, чтобы спасти свою жизнь в случае опасности. Стоило чему-то пойти не так, как для него начинался конец света. Луи полагал, что люди вроде Гарри Стайлса воспринимают его, как беспомощного простофилю.  
  
_«Идиот_ , — подумал он, — _не имеет значения, что он думает о тебе. Просто получи ёбаную подпись, чтобы, наконец, свалить отсюда»_.  
  
Гарри привёл его в крошечный кабинет, до отказа набитый документами. Он сел за тесный стол и взмахнул рукой, приглашая Луи последовать своему примеру. Томлинсон опустился на потрёпанный кожаный стул, вручную украшенный металлическими кнопками, располагавшимися слегка неровно, и вынул из портфеля бумаги.  
  
— Думаю, вам уже было отправлено множество копий, — произнёс он. — Насколько я знаю, ничего не изменилось, но вы можете просмотреть их, прежде чем подпишете. — В маленькой комнате не было окон, а в воздухе витал застоявшийся запах чего-то... что было, как решил Луи, трубочным табаком. Очень слабый, словно в кабинете много курили, а потом закрыли дверь на очень долгое время.  
  
— И это?.. — Гарри смёл со стола груду наспех открытых, порванных и заново запечатанных конвертов, освобождая место для принесённых Томлинсоном документов.  
  
Луи вздохнул.  
  
— Вы знаете, что это, мистер Стайлс. Энн разъяснила мне ситуацию. А именно, что вы избегаете её, так что поэтому я здесь.  
  
— Зови меня Гарри.  
  
Луи просто закатил глаза, в то время как Гарри взял первую страницу договора, спокойно прочитал её и смял в кулаке.  
  
— Вы же знаете, что у меня на флешке есть точно такой же. Вы не можете просто так избавиться от него...  
  
Гарри уставился на него, сминая в ладони следующую страницу. Луи схватил оставшуюся часть пачки и, сморщившись, прижал её к животу.  
  
— Ох, отдай мне это, если собираешься просто... Ты не бережёшь деревья. — Он постучал стопкой по коленям, выравнивая её, и засунул обратно в портфель. — И делаешь сильнее мою головную боль, — добавил он себе под нос.  
  
— Я не подпишу договор, — ответил Гарри. Он кивнул с открытым и простым выражением на своём лице. Затем он запрокинул голову, чтобы прикончить своё пиво, и длинные волнистые волосы упали ему за уши. Облизав влажные губы, ковбой глубоко вздохнул и с громким стуком отставил бутылку. — Я говорил моей маме.  
  
— Послушайте, — начал Луи. — Мистер Стайлс. — Он сделал глубокий вдох; ему объясняли, о чём говорить дальше. — Земля даже не используется...  
  
— Я в курсе, какую землю использую, — криво улыбнувшись, сказал Гарри. — Это ранчо мне завещал мой дедушка. Он воспитал меня здесь, и я не собираюсь продавать ни единой части этой земли.  
  
— Но, — Луи фыркнул, чувствуя, что начинает выходить из себя, — сделка _заключена_. TwistCorp вложила в это _месяцы_ человеко-часов¹. — Его голос снова становился пронзительным; что-то в спокойной, уверенной манере Стайлса вести дела заставляло его ещё сильнее нервничать.  
  
— Это не моя вина. Мама устроила исследование и провернула продажу, даже не посоветовавшись со мной, — сказал Гарри, — хотя я единственный собственник. По закону я не обязан ничего подписывать. — Его улыбка, посланная Луи, была довольно дружелюбной, но непоколебимой. Решительной. — И боюсь, я не склонен делать это.  
  
— Гарри, в итоге эта сделка будет выгодна обоим: и твоему ранчо, и компании твоей мамы. Это принесёт пользу всем. Сумма, которую ты получишь от продажи без посредников... я имею в виду, _господи_...  
  
Гарри поднял руку, перебивая его.  
  
— Не всеми движут деньги, мистер Томлинсон.  
  
— Тобой и не должны двигать деньги, к тому же тут речь идёт о нефтяных деньгах. Это _нефтяные деньги_. — Луи чуть ли не брызгал слюной от недоумения. Он читал договор — он видел сумму, от которой Гарри придётся отказаться, если он не поставит подпись, и это было просто неприемлемо.  
  
— Я не продам эту землю. За нефтяные деньги или за что бы то ни было ещё.  
  
Голос ковбоя был тихим, но что-то в его глазах, смотревших прямо на Луи, завоевало сердце последнего.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, потирая виски. Он чувствовал себя полностью разгромленным. — Могу я позвонить? — Он указал на стационарный телефон Гарри. — Мне просто нужен хоть какое-то средство связи, чтобы поговорить с боссом.  
  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — ответил Гарри. Он поднялся и большими шагами покинул кабинет, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Луи достал свой сотовый, чтобы найти номер, и трясущимися пальцами начал набирать его на телефоне Стайлса.  
  
Зейн взял трубку после третьего гудка.  
  
— Он не подпишет, — сказал Томлинсон. — Ни за что.  
  
Казалось, он через телефон мог слышать невозмутимое выражение на лице Малика. Наконец мужчина заговорил, но его голос звучал подозрительно глухо, словно связь в любую минуту могла исчезнуть.  
  
— Мисс Твист говорит, что тебе придётся оставаться там, пока он не подпишет. Она не примет «нет» за ответ, Луи. Эта сделка слишком крупная, чтобы позволить ей провалиться.  
  
— Хорошо, а как я должен?.. — Луи оборвал себя и возмущённо закусил губу.  
  
— Сделай всё возможное. Выведи его. Будь врединой. Я знаю, ты в курсе, как это делать...  
  
— Замолкни, засранец.  
  
Зейн ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Именно так.  
  
Луи вскинул руки и простонал.  
  
— Но на это могут уйти дни!  
  
— Сделай глубокий-глубокий вдох и подумай о сверхурочных. Люблю тебя. Верю в тебя. Пока.  
  
Раздался щелчок, и связь оборвалась.  
  
— Отъебись, — пробормотал Луи, вешая трубку на место и думая о том, почему именно его жизнь должна катиться ко всем чертям. Он издал слабый, невыносимо плаксивый звук, и именно в этот момент дверь снова открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Гарри с полотенцем в руках.  
  
— Как прошло? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Луи нахмурился и, стараясь выглядеть как можно более чопорно, поднялся со стула.  
  
— Мой босс сказал, что я должен оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока ты не подпишешь.  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше устраиваться поудобней! — Гарри выставил вперёд руку, державшую полотенце. Слабая улыбка появилась на его лице, будто он не был до конца уверен, что Луи примет предложение. Новая волна вины и досады окатила усталое тело Томлинсона.  
  
— У меня забронирован номер в отеле, — соврал он.  
  
— Ох, но уже слишком поздно, чтобы проделать весь путь до Шеридана. — Гарри вручил полотенце Луи в руки. — Давай, комната для гостей дальше по коридору. Прими душ, если хочешь. Ты можешь остаться здесь ещё на день или около того. — Из глубины его горла вырвался хриплый смешок. — Мы с мамой оба довольно упрямые.  
  
Не в силах сопротивляться, Луи направился за ним. Последним, что привлекло его внимание в душном кабинете, был документ, висевший в рамке над столом. Это был диплом из Принстонского университета со степенью магистра в области английской литературы. Он был выдан Гарри Стайлсу.  
  
«Боже». Томлинсон закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы. Он шёл за Гарри по тёмному коридору, и у него где-то под кожей зарождалось чувство необыкновенной неловкости. Часть его мозга всё ещё умудрялась напоминать ему не раскачивать бедрами и неестественно ровно держать руки по швам. Он чувствовал себя так, словно был одет в смирительную рубашку.  
  
— Эй, — произнёс он, когда Стайлс показывал ему ванную. — Прости за то... что произошло... — Он пожал плечами, не зная, что ещё добавить. — Вроде как. На дороге. Когда я сигналил.  
  
Гарри только рассмеялся.  
  
— Дай мне ключи, чтобы я достал чемодан из твоей машины.  
  
— Ты не должен, — сказал Томлинсон, но всё же вытащил ключи из кармана.  
  
— Соседняя комната твоя. Сладких снов.  
  
Гарри захлопнул дверь, оставляя Луи в ярко освещённой ванной. Стены и пол были выложены весёлыми белыми и жёлтыми плитками, от которых исходил лёгкий лимонный запах моющего средства. Парень медленно разделся и, сложив свой костюм на крышку унитаза, включил душ. Заколебавшись на мгновение, он всё-таки шагнул под тёплые струи.  
  
_«Как я сюда попал?»_  
  
В этом всём было что-то, что казалось до странного неизбежным. Включив сильную струю горячей воды, Луи расслабился, сосредотачиваясь только на обволакивающей его пене. Его член немного затвердел, близясь к тому, чтобы встать полностью, после того, как Томлинсон вымыл его. Но Луи игнорировал это, как игнорировал и возбуждение, появившееся внизу живота при мысли о Гарри. О том, как он легко управлял лошадью. О его загорелой груди, которая была открыта на протяжение всего разговора в кабинете. О ямочке на его щеке.  
  
Луи и раньше испытывал подобное странное мимолётное влечение и никогда не чувствовал из-за этого вины. _«Но я определённо не должен фантазировать о натурале_ , — подумал он, убирая руку от того места, которое секунду назад лениво поглаживал. — _Особенно о досадно идеальном парне, который никогда не прислушивается к голосу разума. И который подвергает коров психоанализу»_.  
  
Он выключил воду и взял полотенце, стараясь ни о чём не думать. Закончив с этим и обернув влажную ткань вокруг талии, Луи взял аккуратно сложенный костюм и туфли и высунулся из ванной, ёжась от относительно холодного воздуха и выпуская в коридор горячий пар. Снаружи никого не было. Ничто не нарушало тишину дома.  
  
Луи зашёл в комнату для гостей, которую указал Гарри. Лампа горела, а у кровати стоял его чемодан. Томлинсон даже не стал искать там пижаму — он всё равно не помнил, чтобы брал её с собой. Голышом нырнув под одеяло, парень вздохнул, ощущая приятное прикосновение хлопка к чистой коже. На прикроватной тумбочке он заметил стакан воды и таблетку ибупрофена.  
  
_«От твоей головной боли. - Г»_.  
  
Не запивая, Луи проглотил её и погасил свет. 

* * *

Когда на следующее утро Луи проснулся, он ещё примерно полминуты пытался вспомнить, где находится. Но со временем касание свежего постельного белья к его коже заставило парня кое-что осознать. Что-то было не так. Здесь было слишком чисто. А ещё он был голым... Почему он был голым?  
  
_«Вайоминг. Ты в ебучем Вайоминге»._  
  
Луи резко сел. Тяжело дыша и всё ещё чувствуя себя настолько уставшим, что даже попытка открыть глаза причиняла боль, он всё-таки выпрямился. Вдруг в памяти всплыли призрачные образы прошлого дня. Коровы посреди дороги и ослособака, Зейн, сказавший по телефону, что Луи должен остаться, а также он сам, быстро принявший душ и затем залезший голышом в кровать. И, учитывая ситуацию, удивительное гостеприимство Гарри Стайлса.  
  
_«Я не собираюсь продавать ни единой части этой земли»._  
  
Учитывая всю ситуацию.  
  
_«Как я, блять, должен с этим справиться?_ — подумал Луи, раздосадованно проводя рукой по лицу. — _И какого чёрта это должен быть я? Я никогда не собирался быть нотариусом. Это самая глупая идея из возможных. Что ж, спасибо, Зейн. Огромное спасибо»._  
  
Он очень старался не отдаваться жалости к себе полностью, но потом просто бросил взгляд на свой телефон, обнаруживая, что аккумулятор сдох. А оба зарядных устройства Луи прошлой ночью оставил в прокатном автомобиле вместе с ноутбуком, справедливо полагая, что сразу же отправится обратно в Шеридан. В комнате стоял только старый радиобудильник, но время на нём встало, неизменно показывая двенадцать ночи. Так что Томлинсон находился в чужом доме, в незнакомом месте, и даже не знал, сколько времени сейчас было. В этот момент ситуация из просто неудобной превратилась в совершенно несправедливую.  
  
Издав недовольный возглас, он откинул одеяло и, поднявшись на ноги, направился к своему чемодану, чтобы отыскать там какую-нибудь одежду. Судя по тому, как солнечный свет проникал сквозь странные изысканные шторы, на дворе уже было чертовски позднее утро. И сейчас перед Луи стояла задача так достать Гарри Стайлса, чтобы тот как можно быстрее подписал земельный трансфер, что позволило бы Луи убраться уже отсюда к чертям собачьим.  
  
— Он определённо уже встал и клеймит телят или, например, носится снаружи и арканит всё вокруг, — пробормотал Томлинсон, натягивая чистую пару брюк, которые были единственными штанами, взятыми им с собой. На самом деле они были его любимыми — мягкие, синевато-серые и идеально сидевшие на нём; Луи чувствовал себя просто замечательно, когда носил их. Вот только вспомнив классические выцветшие джинсы Гарри Стайлса, в которые тот был одет прошлым вечером, Томлинсон почувствовал себя немного неловко, будто всё, связанное с работой в офисе, смотрелось здесь неуместно и глупо.  
  
_«У тебя своя униформа, у него своя_ , — успокоил себя Луи, натягивая слегка помятую белую рубашку с воротником на пуговицах поверх майки. — _Вот и всё»._  
  
Но он не смог удержаться от мыслей о том, как Стайлс смотрелся в седле. Так спокойно и уверенно. Умело.  
  
_Мужественным_. Вот, каким он был. Гарри Стайлс был мужественным. Одно только это слово посылало горячую молнию возбуждения в живот Луи. В Томлинсоне сочетались многие качества, но это никогда не было одним из них.  
  
_«Как будто он прямиком из какого-то идиотского любовного романа_ , — подумал он, закатывая глаза и садясь на край кровати, чтобы натянуть свои парадные носки. — _Он даже говорит так»._  
  
— Всё, переставай быть придурком и иди делать свою работу, — наконец сказал себе Луи, обувая туфли. Он поднял с пола свой портфель, раздражённо хмыкнул и, глубоко вздохнув и расправив плечи, вышел в холл.  
  
В доме было очень тихо. Так тихо, что это мигом выбило из Томлинсона всё бахвальство, над которым он так старательно работал. За пределами гостевой комнаты он чувствовал себя лишним, и то, что он совершенно не вписывался в это место, заставляло его хотеть оставаться как можно более незаметным. Слиться с обстановкой. Осторожно, на цыпочках, чтобы не нарушить тишину, он начал пробираться по коридору вдоль стены.  
  
Пройдя всю гостиную, он резко остановился. Огромный эркер² позади кухонного стола открывал великолепный вид на горы, которые не были видны отсюда прошлой ночью. Луи всегда знал, что это место было невероятно красивым, но был слишком отвлечён (всученным ему заданием и почти полуголым ковменом), чтобы оценить это по достоинству.  
  
Однако не только пейзажи были невероятны. Ранчо Гарри так же было просто великолепным и так безупречно оформленным в этом западном стиле, что напоминало Луи те интерьеры, к которым стремились читатели журнала «Лучшие Дома и Сады». Но самым худшим было то, что это место, несмотря ни на что, оставалось невыносимо домашним — Луи даже не мог раздражаться из-за мыслей о том, как здесь мило, не чувствуя при этом вины. Повсюду висели семейные фотографии в рамках и детские рисунки. Кто-то накинул на спинку одного из диванов несколько вязаных ковриков, и Луи мог разглядеть шерсть домашних животных на большей части видимой обивки. Ткань на подлокотниках мягкого кресла, стоявшего у телевизора, была почти стёрта из-за длительного использования. Всё выглядело милым и жилым, из-за чего недовольство Луи только росло, так как его собственная квартира в Денвере, по сравнению с этим, находилась в крайне жалком состоянии.  
  
Томлинсон прошёл в столовую, где стены были увешаны разнообразными фотографиями. Он нахмурился, заметив на одной из них молодую Энн Твист, стоявшую рядом с пожилой парой. Они, светясь от счастья, смотрели на маленького мальчика в ковбойской шляпе, забавно съехавшей на бок, который стоял рядом с телёнком и гордо улыбался, поднимая над головой ярко-синюю ленту.  
  
— Ищешь Гарри?  
  
Луи подскочил при звуке голоса, раздавшегося с кухни, и его щёки залились румянцем при мысли о том, что кто-то заметил, чем он тут занимался. Найл, работник с ранчо, с которым они познакомились прошлой ночью, стоял рядом с этажеркой и выглядел так, словно находил в сложившейся ситуации что-то забавное. Судя по большому количеству грязи на его джинсах и по покрасневшему лицу, он всё утро работал, а в настоящий момент устроил себе перерыв, стоя на кухне с чашкой кофе в одной руке и половинкой бублика с большим количеством сливочного сыра в другой.  
  
Луи прочистил горло.  
  
— Эм, да... Он?..  
  
Найл покачал головой, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Немного подумав, он заговорил:  
  
— Он чинит изгородь. Я могу отвезти тебя к нему, если хочешь. Мне всё равно по дороге, надо проверить нетелей³.  
  
— Ох, — сказал Луи, теребя в руках портфель, — да, это было бы... это было бы отлично. Спасибо.  
  
Откусив ещё один кусок от бублика, Найл оглядел ноги Луи и приглушённо хмыкнул.  
  
— Думаю, стоит найти тебе какие-нибудь сапоги, прежде чем мы пойдём...  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Луи, осматривая свои туфли. — Нет. Уверен, всё будет в порядке.  
  
Продолжая медленно жевать свой бублик, парень посмотрел на Луи с таким выражением во взгляде, словно решение Томлинсона было абсолютно неверным, но сказал только:  
  
— Как хочешь.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя, когда Луи съел свой собственный бублик и выпил удивительно вкусный кофе из дорожной кружки, он направился за Найлом к одному из фордов, которые видел прошлой ночью на подъездной дорожке.  
  
— Гарри на ближайшем восточном пастбище. Там порядком помялась часть изгороди из-за бури на прошлой неделе, — сказал Найл, выводя грузовик на неровную грунтованную дорогу. Он рассмеялся. — Уверен, ты и раньше слышал об этом, а? Что вся работа на ферме заключается в починке заборов?  
  
— Ох, э-э... — Луи моргнул, окончательно сгоняя с глаз дымку сна. Он взглянул на цифры на дисплее радио. Десять утра — Луи не просыпался позже восьми уже несколько лет. Вайоминг начинал казаться чем-то вроде другого измерения. — Нет. Нет, я не слышал об этом.  
  
Найл испустил страдальческий вздох.  
  
— Ну, это чистая правда. — Он рассмеялся, постукивая пальцами по рулю и поглядывая на Луи. — Временами чувствуем себя, как тот греческий чувак, знаешь его? С камнем, горой, вечностью и прочим⁴?  
  
Луи хохотнул.  
  
— Да, я знаю его.  
  
— В любом случае мы должны починить всё прежде, чем Лливелины выведут своё стадо на эту часть своего участка, что случится уже через пару дней, — непринуждённо продолжал Найл, будто бы Луи понимал хоть что-то в тонкостях управления ранчо. Он определённо был из тех людей, которые никогда не унывают. — Нельзя пускать их на наше пастбище!  
  
Несколько минут спустя он припарковался у обочины дороги и выскочил из машины, оставив дверь открытой. Луи же по прежнему сидел внутри и слушал предупреждающий об оставленных в замке зажигания ключах звон, не зная, что ему делать, пока не увидел, как Найл, открыв большие ворота, поспешил обратно к грузовику.  
  
— Гарри на другом конце, — пояснил Найл, указывая левой рукой в сторону луга. Он круто повернул машину, и Луи, которого с силой вжало в дверь, ухватился за ручку на потолке, чтобы не болтаться из стороны в сторону, пока они ехали по неровной земле.  
  
Почти доехав до места, где работал Стайлс, Найл резко остановил грузовик и опять выскочил за дверь, из-за чего снова раздался предупреждающий сигнал. Луи услышал обращённое к конюху радостное приветствие Гарри и, на секунду заколебавшись, вышел из машины, неохотно приближаясь к нему. Он вдруг в полной мере осознал, что у него фактически отсутствовал какой-либо план того, как заставить Гарри Стайлса подписать документы, разве что просто стоять перед ним в неуместной для фермы одежде и просить его это сделать.  
  
_«И что теперь? Сначала я попрошу вежливо, потом невежливо, потом начну просто ныть и упрашивать? Это пиздец как хреново»._  
  
Гарри Стайлс в это время стоял на коленях у изгороди и ремонтировал лопнувшую во время бури колючую проволоку. Он использовал для этого какое-то приспособление, которого Луи никогда прежде не видел, натягивая им новую проволоку, пока она полностью не выпрямлялась. Луи сделал несколько осторожных шагов, придвигаясь ближе к Найлу, стоявшему рядом с Гарри, и грязь противно захлюпала под его туфлями. В нос ударил резкий запах влажной травы.  
  
— Ты собираешься проверить нетелей или как? — спросил Стайлс конюха, ни на секунду не отрываясь от работы.  
  
Луи перевёл взгляд на Найла как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как на его лице появилась любящая улыбка.  
  
— Да, да. Не волнуйся, я уже на пути к твоей возлюбленной. — Он указал на Луи большим пальцем. — Просто решил сперва забросить сюда этого парня. Он, кстати, хотел тебя видеть.  
  
— Это большое дело, Ни, — ответил Гарри. Он ещё не заметил присутствия Томлинсона.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сказал Найл, а его улыбка стала ещё шире. Он без подсказки наклонился и поднял с земли плоскогубцы, передавая их другу, догадавшись, что именно они сейчас были нужны для продолжения ремонта. — Не волнуйтесь. Я передам ей всю вашу любовь и сделаю экстренный массаж живота, сэр. Может, даже спою ей.  
  
Гарри издал смешок и покачал головой. Он всё ещё сидел к ним спиной, но Луи был готов поклясться, что ковбой закатил глаза. Переступив с одной ноги на другую, Томлинсон сделал вид, что полностью увлечён разглядыванием гор. Он чувствовал себя лишним.  
  
— До сих пор застрял на Долли⁵? — спросил Найл, ухмыляясь и упирая руки в бока.  
  
— Не-а, на прошлой неделе расширил репертуар до Spice Girls. Думаю, им понравилось, — ответил Гарри, осматривая свою работу.  
  
Фыркнув в знак одобрения, Найл начал отступать в сторону грузовика.  
  
— Увидимся на ужине? — оглянувшись, поинтересовался Стайлс.  
  
— Разумеется, — крикнул конюх, запрыгивая в кабину автомобиля. — Повеселитесь! — Он слабо махнул Луи рукой, завёл двигатель и, аккуратно развернув форд, умчался с поля так же быстро, как и приехал.  
  
Оставшись наедине с Гарри, Луи почувствовал себя ещё более неловко. Ничто в позе ковбоя по-прежнему не указывало на то, что он вообще был в курсе, что Томлинсон стоял рядом.  
  
_«Ну и что я должен сказать? Как долго я ещё буду торчать в этом проклятом месте? Весь день. Или даже вечность. Вот и ответ. Я застрял здесь навсегда. Я никогда не уеду из Вайоминга и никогда не увижу Денвер снова»._  
  
— Вы поёте коровам? — всё-таки спросил он, спустя минуту напряжённой тишины, не в силах подавить любопытство, вызванное разговором Найла и Гарри.  
  
Гарри Стайлс тихо рассмеялся и, поднявшись, наконец повернулся к Луи лицом.  
  
— А что? Хочешь узнать, как заботиться о своей собственной? — Он приставил ладонь в перчатке к лицу, пряча глаза от солнечных лучей, и взглянул на Луи.  
  
Когда их взгляды встретились, что-то сдавило грудь Томлинсона, а появившиеся было на языке ответы так и увяли там, как только он полностью осознал, каково жить на ранчо. Волосы Стайлса были собраны в пучок, что подчёркивало тёмные прямые брови и линию его челюсти. На нём была другая пара выцветших узких джинсов и красная фланелевая рубашка с закатанными до локтя рукавами. Открытыми были только худощавые жилистые предплечья, которые в голове Луи выглядели синонимом твёрдости и трудолюбию.  
  
_«Да что, блять, с тобой не так?»_  
  
Луи действительно был раздражён и сбит с толку тем, насколько привлекательным находил всё это. Его всегда можно было с лёгкостью впечатлить особо изысканными и изощрёнными проявлениями мужественности, но Гарри Стайлс совершенно неожиданно порождал в нём желание отдаться мечтаниям о том, как на лугу его хорошенько оттрахает неотёсанный мускулистый мужчина под великолепным звёздным одеялом. Это было своего рода сумасшествием.  
  
_«Я герой идиотского любовного романа_ , — отчаявшись, подумал он. — _Боже. Я отказываюсь. Это всё Вайоминг, чёрт его дери!»_  
  
— И, отвечая на твой вопрос, да, в «Одинокой Розе» мы действительно иногда поём скоту. Но за Джолин ведётся дополнительный уход, потому что она нетель, беременная двойней.  
  
Луи кивнул, хотя и не понял, что означали его слова. _«Разве нетель это не просто корова?»_  
  
Губы Гарри искривились в усмешке, и он кивнул на портфель Томлинсона.  
  
— Хотя, подготовка к работе с коровами может быть не такой плохой идеей. Я не подпишу этот дурацкий контракт, так что тебе придётся задержаться здесь на какое-то время.  
  
Луи раздражённо вздохнул, чувствуя ползущий вверх по его спине гнев.  
  
— Вы даже не используете эту часть вашей собственности, мистер Стайлс. — Он жестом указал на простиравшееся вокруг поле. — Я посмотрел карту, прежде чем уехал из Денвера. Это место не используется даже как поле с едой для коров или что-либо в этом роде.  
  
Стайлс улыбнулся и покачал головой, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать моток колючей проволоки. В другую руку он взял необычное храповое приспособление и плоскогубцы. На его щеках появились ямочки.  
  
— Пожалуйста, зови меня Гарри, Луи. И я думаю, ты знаешь, что это называется пастбищем, а не полем с едой для коров.  
  
В глазах Гарри появился крохотный огонёк веселья, когда он сказал это, что почти заставило Луи, вопреки самому себе, хихикнуть. Только он сумел сдержаться и лишь слегка улыбнулся, выпуская разочарованный вздох и тут же энергично продолжая:  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Пастбище, без разницы. Это не может быть использовано как пастбище. В любом случае, оно просто лежит здесь!  
  
_«Не вершине невероятно огромного пласта нефти!_ — про себя добавил Луи, но решил не говорить это вслух, вспомнив вчерашний разговор с Гарри о деньгах. Хотя Томлинсону и причиняли боль попытки постичь причину отказа от такой значительной суммы. Это заставляло его нервничать, будто он смотрел какой-то фильм, где главный персонаж никак не мог бросить азартные игры, что привело бы к неминуемому разорению. — _Его беспокоит загрязнение окружающей среды или что? Почему бы ему просто не сказать это? И в конце концов... деньги...»_  
  
Гарри в это время уже шёл вдоль забора к следующей секции с повреждённой проволокой. Луи последовал за ним, стараясь в своих скользящих по грязи туфлях угнаться за широкими шагами Стайлса.  
  
— Мы обсудили это прошлой ночью, Луи. Я полностью осознаю, как именно использую свою землю, и до сих пор не изменил своего решения на этот счёт. И ты его тоже не изменишь. Я не подпишу, — спокойно заявил Гарри, вставая на колени и возвращаясь к работе. Он поправил перчатки, после чего схватил оторвавшийся кусок проволоки, который всё ещё был прикреплён к ближайшему столбику изгороди, и зажал его свободный конец в ладони, делая там петлю.  
  
— _Ладно_ , — неспешно и размеренно произнёс Луи, чтобы передать всю степень своего разочарования. Он нахмурился, начиная играться с серебряной пряжкой на своём портфеле.  
  
Гарри замолчал и моргнул, глядя на Луи с задумчивым выражением на лице.  
  
— У тебя не будет проблем на работе, если это то, чего ты боишься.  
  
Луи только пожал плечами и покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, что должен делать, и, глядя на окружавшие их поля, на небольшую рощу на краю пастбища и на видневшиеся за ней горы, чувствовал себя всё более и более сбитым с толку тем, как вообще оказался в этом месте. Гарри Стайлс, которого совершенно не волновало то, что он отказывается от невероятно разумной сделки, заставлял всё вокруг становиться ещё более нереальным. Как если бы какой-нибудь Луи из параллельной вселенной, в которой вещи имели смысл, уже летел на самолёте обратно в Денвер, а тот Луи, что стоял сейчас на коровьем пастбище, просто упал в дурацкую кроличью нору на ранчо, где ничего не происходило так, как он надеялся или ожидал.  
  
— Вот, что я тебе скажу, — медленно произнёс Гарри, задумчиво потирая подбородок, и указал на изгородь. — Сейчас я должен закончить с этим. Сегодня. И у меня здесь нет нормального телефона, но я обещаю, что этой ночью позвоню маме и всё улажу, чтобы уже завтра ты смог вернуться домой. Идёт?  
  
Издав вздох облегчения, Луи кивнул, благодаря чему и Стайлс смог, наконец, расслабиться. Он всё так же, не отрываясь, смотрел на Луи широко распахнутыми глазами, и тот съёжился под этим взглядом, вдруг вспоминая, насколько его одежда не подходила этому месту.  
  
— Мне нравится твой портфель, — сказал Гарри, наконец отворачиваясь, и поднял с земли катушку колючей проволоки, отматывая кусок нужной длины.  
  
Если бы Луи был на его месте, такая фраза точно была бы сказана с целью поддеть. Но, даже если Гарри и был невероятно упрям, искренность его слов застала Томлинсона врасплох.  
  
— Оу, — произнёс он, польщённый комплиментом. Он взглянул на свой портфель из мягкой коричневой кожи, на которой местами прослеживались аккуратные швы. — Эм. Спасибо.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул и снова повернулся к забору, пропуская проволоку через петлю на оторванном куске, заворачивая её отточенным движением запястья и переплетая их вместе.  
  
— Мои родители подарили мне его, когда я поступит на юрфак.  
  
Луи не знал, почему ему вдруг захотелось это объяснить. Хотя он чувствовал себя отлично, когда получил его, будто портфель был подтверждением тому, что он наконец выяснил, кем хочет быть, после стольких лет неопределённости. Своего рода официальное одобрение.  
  
— Ты сделал хороший выбор, — сказал Стайлс и подобрал гаечный ключ, чтобы натянуть проволоку. — Ты и сейчас там учишься? — Он казался обеспокоенным. — Они ведь не стали бы посылать тебя сюда, верно?  
  
— Нет. Нет, осенью, — пробормотал Луи, качая головой, — осенью я начну. В Боулдере.  
  
— О. Рад за тебя.  
  
— Да, спасибо. — Луи всё ещё не мог сопоставить Гарри с дипломом о степени магистра из ёбаного Принстона, висевшим на стене в его кабинете. Юрфак в Колорадском университете в Боулдере, конечно, был неплохим местом, но Луи вдруг захотелось каким-нибудь образом упомянуть в разговоре свои результаты вступительного теста для юридических школ, чтобы Гарри понял, что у него были и другие, более уважаемые и известные варианты. _Он был жалок._ — Я был в «Корпусе мира»⁶, — вместо этого сказал он, так как его гордость не позволяла ему совсем ничего не объяснить. — В смысле, это поэтому... поэтому я так долго ждал...  
  
Гарри издал тихий гудящий звук, выражая этим вежливую заинтересованность, и вернулся к работе. Луи съёжился, чувствуя себя голым и незащищённым, ощущая необходимость объяснить свой выбор. Как будто Гарри Стайлса действительно волновало (хоть немного), что Луи провёл свои лучшие годы в непредусмотрительных скачках из одного места в другое, благополучно избегая любых вопросов о том, что он собирается делать с остальной частью своей жизни. Просто... Луи стоял здесь, только поступившим на юрфак в преклонном возрасте тридцати двух лет, а Стайлс уже управлял целым ранчо после своего таинственного пребывания в Принстоне. Несмотря на наличие квартир, рабочих мест и самостоятельно оплачиваемых счётов, Луи с Зейном довольно часто шутили о том, как терялись в случаях, когда кто-то по ошибке принимал их за по-настоящему взрослых. А вот Гарри Стайлс, такой же упрямо иррациональный, как и его отношение к этой сделке, казалось, _действительно_ был одним из них.  
  
Морщинка пролегла между бровями Томлинсона. Он опустил взгляд на свои туфли, частично увязшие в скрытой травой грязи, и на намокшие от росы штанины, а затем оглянулся назад, надеясь увидеть там дом. Вот только в пределах видимости последнего не оказалось, и Луи скорчил гримасу.  
  
_Дерьмо_.  
  
Он должен был согласиться на предложение Найла и взять сапоги. Он действительно не подумал.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Гарри и посмотрел на Томлинсона со смесью веселья и беспокойства во взгляде.  
  
— Да, всё хорошо, — сказал Томлинсон, хотя и не смог удержаться от жалобных ноток в голосе. Он съёжился, прижав портфель ближе к себе, и сощурился, вглядываясь в горизонт. — В смысле, как далеко отсюда дом?  
  
Гарри испустил извиняющийся смешок и снова вернулся к работе. Луи отчаянно старался не пожирать взглядом его широкую спину.  
  
— Определённо очень далеко, чтобы идти в этих туфлях.  
  
Луи издал длинный жалобный вдох и закрыл глаза от досады, которая усугублялась ещё и тем, что если дурацкая идея надолго застрять в Вайоминге принадлежала и не ему, то вот отправиться на коровье пастбище в этих туфлях было определённо его выбором. А он не хотел брать на себя даже часть вины. Он не был готов к этому.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать? — спустя минуту молчания, спросил он.  
  
— Я бы дал тебе квадроцикл, — произнёс Гарри, кивая в сторону ворот, — но мне к концу дня нужно объехать ещё пару пастбищ. — Не поднимаясь с колен, он перебрался к следующему столбику изгороди и улыбнулся Луи, указывая в его сторону странным храповым приспособлением. — Можешь помочь, если хочешь.  
  
С губ Луи сорвался издевательский смешок, явно выражавший отказ от предложения. Он очень хотел попросить Гарри сделать перерыв и просто отвезти его в дом, но этого точно не могло случиться.  
  
_«Это меньшее, чем он может искупить вину за то, что заманил меня в эту ловушку»_ , — мрачно подумал он, осторожно пробираясь через высокую траву ближе к Стайлсу и стараясь снова не увязнуть в грязи.  
  
— Во-первых, — раздражённо начал он, подходя к Гарри на расстояние фута и опуская на него взгляд, — я испорчу свои штаны...  
  
— И? — посмеиваясь, подсказал Стайлс, шаря вокруг себя рукой в попытке отыскать моток проволоки и напрягая мышцы предплечья.  
  
Луи моргнул.  
  
— Ты сказал «во-первых», — пояснил ковбой, подтягивая один конец проволоки и закрепляя его зажимом.  
  
— Что? Ох. Эм. Хорошо, да, это всё. Я испорчу свои штаны.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, вытирая пот со лба.  
  
— Как хочешь, — сказал он, вторя сказанным ранее словам Найла. Он снова повернулся к забору и начал тихо напевать себе под нос, продолжая делать свою работу.  
  
Луи переступил с ноги на ногу и потёр лоб. Он был так раздосадован сложившейся ситуацией, что начинал чувствовать себя больным, ощущая поднимавшееся из его живота тепло, будто у него началась изжога. Что он собирался делать целых семь часов? Просто стоять здесь и пялиться на упрямый, до нелепого привлекательный и совершенно безучастный ко всему затылок Гарри Стайлса? Ему было даже некуда сесть!  
  
— Что _это_ за штука? — спросил он, помирая от скуки уже после пяти минут старательного и немелодичного гудения Гарри.  
  
Ковбой резко прекратил пение и обернулся на Томлинсона.  
  
— Натяжитель проволоки? — спросил он, указывая на инструмент перед ним, оба конца которого теперь зажимали колючую проволоку.  
  
— Ну, — немного нагло произнёс Луи, подходя ещё ближе, — это ты мне скажи.  
  
— Да, это называется «натяжитель проволоки», — ответил Стайлс, взяв его в руки. На его лице появился намёк на улыбку, когда он заметил слабую заинтересованность во взгляде Луи. — Он держит проволоку в натянутом состоянии, видишь?  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Во время бури проволока порвалась, но оба её конца всё ещё привязаны к столбам, — объяснил Гарри. Он указал на столбик слева от него. — Так что для начала ты делаешь несколько петель на одном свободном конце, как я сделал там, и потом соединяешь его с новым куском проволоки отсюда.  
  
Луи подвинулся, чтобы взглянуть на то, как Гарри сплетал вместе два куска проволоки: старый и новый, ещё не отрезанный от катушки.  
  
— Затем ты делаешь маленькую петлю на куске проволоки со следующего столба, — продолжал Гарри, указывая на болтавшийся кусок проволоки на столбике справа. Он поднял катушку и повернул её, демонстрируя это Луи. — И отматываешь отсюда кусок чуть-чуть длиннее, чем нужно, чтобы заполнить пустое место, вставляешь оба свободных конца в натяжитель. — Стайлс указал на зажатые по краям инструмента куски проволоки. Он улыбнулся Луи и поднял выше храповое приспособление, приводя его в действие. — И увеличиваешь натяжение, пока я не скажу, что достаточно.  
  
— А потом ты сплетаешь их вместе? — спросил Луи и сощурился, указав на натянутую проволоку. — Чтобы закрепить?  
  
Гарри кивнул и поднял кусачки, чтобы отрезать кусок проволоки от катушки и соединить его с тем, который был прикреплён к столбу.  
  
— Ага, не так уж и сложно. Затем ты убираешь натяжитель и... готово!  
  
Он опустил инструмент на колени и сел на пятки, проворно расстёгивая свою рубашку.  
  
Луи сглотнул.  
  
— Эм... — начал он, не понимая, что происходит, и чувствуя себя абсолютно растерянным из-за открывшегося вида на тонкую белую майку Стайлса. Она оставляла совсем немного простора воображению, особенно учитывая то, как холодный весенний воздух влиял на его тело. — Что... зачем?..  
  
Усмехнувшись, Стайлс постелил рубашку рядом с собой. Он кивнул, предлагая Луи присоединиться к нему.  
  
— Так ты не испортишь свои чудесные модные штаны. Давай, мне здесь ещё два таких куска проволоки чинить. Я дам тебе плоскогубцы.  
  
Луи на секунду замялся, но Гарри вытащил из заднего кармана ещё одну пару перчаток, и, что ж, либо это, либо бесцельное сверление взглядом пустого пространства перед собой весь оставшийся день.  
  
— Что, я не достаточно хорош для натяжителя проволоки или чего-то вроде того? — возмущённо спросил он, опускаясь на колени рядом с Гарри.  
  
Тот рассмеялся, протягивая Томлинсону перчатки.  
  
— Мы придём к этому.  
  
Луи решительно кивнул, словно говоря: _«чертовски верно, так и будет»_ , и закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, когда Стайлс снова рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— Думаю, ты был рождён, чтобы создавать напряжение⁷, — посмеиваясь, сказал он и вручил Луи плоскогубцы, после того, как тот закатал рукава и натянул перчатки.  
  
Луи издал протестующий возглас.  
  
— Я не просил, чтобы меня сюда отправили! — заметил он. (И на какую-то безрассудную долю секунды, когда разгорячённый Гарри придвинулся особенно близко, Томлинсон задумался, какое именно напряжение тот имел в виду).  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся, снова поднимая катушку.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Спустя три пастбища и бесконечное количество поломанных секций изгороди, Луи действительно начал использовать натяжитель проволоки. С каждым разом у него получалось всё лучше и быстрее, а натягивающаяся его стараниями проволока приносила парню странное удовлетворение. Гарри всё время стоял на коленях рядом с ним. Он как струны дёргал проволоку, проверяя, хорошо ли она натянута, и, когда убеждался в этом, убирал оттуда инструмент.  
  
— Отличная работа, — сказал он, поднявшись, и, стянув перчатки, сделал большой глоток из бутылки с водой.  
  
— Спасибо. — Луи моментально вскочил на ноги и начал отряхиваться.  
  
Стайлс молча протянул ему воду, и Томлинсон снял собственные перчатки, всего на секунду задержав взгляд на своих руках. Перчатки Гарри были смехотворно велики ему, и на каждом пальце оставалось ещё полдюйма свободного места. Когда Луи потянулся за бутылкой, у него вдруг возникло странное желание положить ладонь прямо поверх руки ковбоя, чтобы визуально удостовериться в том, насколько сильно они отличались по размеру. То, что он находился рядом с сильным, трудолюбивым Гарри целый день, заставляло Луи чувствовать себя почти изящным из-за своего низкого роста, что, как ни странно, ему нравилось. Сделав глоток воды, он вдруг осознал, что жестикулировал и объяснялся прикосновениями гораздо чаще, чем сделал бы в любой подобной ситуации с едва знакомым ему человеком. Он так же хотел привлечь внимание Гарри к своему низкому росту.  
  
_«Я выпендривался_ , — понял Луи, и его лицо порозовело, когда он вспомнил, как драматично рассказывал делившему упакованные на обед бутерброды Гарри какой-то дурацкий анекдот про неудавшийся салат из тунца. — _Я, блять, всё это время просто флиртовал с ним! А он... он отвечал? Нет...»_  
  
Он кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь прогнать смущение.  
  
— Куда дальше? — спросил он.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, и ямочка на его щеке стала глубже.  
  
— Домой на самом деле, — сказал он, вытирая руки о рубашку. — Пора заканчивать.  
  
Искреннее удивление Луи, должно быть, отразилось на его лице, потому что Гарри издал тихий восхищённый возглас.  
  
— Уже почти шесть, Луи. — Стоя, уперев руки в бока, он кивнул в сторону начинавшего скрываться за горизонтом солнца. — Время пролетает незаметно, когда тебе весело, а?  
  
Луи закатил глаза, хотя и не мог не согласиться, что действительно потерял счёт времени. Казалось, что бутерброд с тунцом был не больше часа назад.  
  
— Полагаю, что так, — прошептал он, вдруг задумываясь, насколько замедлил работу Гарри утром, когда не знал, что именно должен делать. Кто-либо другой просто послал бы Луи к квадроциклу, сказав сидеть там и ждать. На мгновение парень растерялся, вспомнив, каким раздражённым он был этим утром только из-за того, что его отправили в поле. Теперь же он не чувствовал ничего подобного, даже если (несмотря на рыцарски пожертвованную Стайлсом рубашку) его брюки были испорчены, а любимые туфли заляпаны грязью.  
  
— Давай, — сказал Гарри. Он засунул грязную рубашку в сумку вместе с плоскогубцами и бутылкой воды и с лёгкостью закинул её на плечо, наклоняясь за убавившим в объёме мотком проволоки. — Захватишь натяжитель?  
  
Луи подчинился, взяв в руки инструмент, и они вдвоём зашагали по полю в сторону квадроцикла, провожаемые шелестом высокой травы.  
  
Поездка обратно была короткой, но Томлинсон всё равно успел потеряться в своих мыслях. Прижимаясь к сильной спине Гарри Стайлса, он смотрел на летящую из-под колёс квадроцикла землю, изредка провожая взглядом взлетавший слишком высоко камень. Он чувствовал удовлетворение, вызванное тяжёлой работой, которого не испытывал уже долгое время. Во всём его теле чувствовалась усталость, но такая, которая на следующее утро обещала приятную, тянущую боль, и Луи с нетерпением ждал горячего душа, холодного пива, а так же возможности утонуть в какой-нибудь мягкой поверхности на всю оставшуюся ночь.  
  
Во всём этом, однако, было что-то горькое, с чем он никак не мог совладать, и при мысли о жизни в Денвере его сердце неприятно сжималось, поэтому Луи просто старался не думать об этом.  
  
Хотя он не смог не думать о Денвере, когда они вернулись в дом. Гарри сразу же затолкал Луи в свой кабинет, собираясь, как и обещал, позвонить своей маме и всё уладить. Вот только разговор прошёл совсем не так, как планировалось.  
  
— Алло? — Гарри поставил телефон на громкую связь, и Томлинсон слабо улыбнулся при звуке голоса Энн Твист, который, хоть и был слегка невнятным из-за плохого соединения, звучал гораздо мягче, чем при обычных деловых звонках. — Гарри?  
  
— Да. Привет, мам, — ответил Гарри и откинулся на спинку скрипящего стула, закидывая ногу на ногу. Он бросил в сторону Томлинсона обеспокоенный взгляд, будто хотел как можно быстрее приступить к делу, но никак не мог избежать стандартных расспросов. — Как ты?  
  
— Всё отлично, сладкий. А ты?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и потянул волосы, расплетая пучок. Когда спутанные кудри упали ему на плечи, он запустил в них руку.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Ты подписал бумаги для того очаровательного молодого человека, которого я отправила? — спросила она. Луи показалось, что её голос звучал так, будто она знала, что Гарри этого не сделал.  
  
Стайлс издал невесёлый смешок и закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, подписал ли я эти бумаги для _тебя_?  
  
Энн усмехнулась.  
  
— Думаю, это значило «нет».  
  
— Послушай, мам, — перебил её Гарри. Он наклонился ближе к телефону, почти ложась на стол. — У меня телефон на громкой связи, здесь Луи, и я уже несколько раз сказал ему то, что собираюсь сказать тебе сейчас, хотя ты и так это знаешь… Я не подпишу. И он не изменит моё решение. Так что разреши Луи вернуться в Денвер, потому что ему здесь делать нечего.  
  
За этим последовала долгая пауза. Луи заёрзал в своём кресле, с каждой секундой чувствуя себя всё более неловко. Гарри был первым, кто заговорил снова.  
  
— Ты всё ещё здесь? — спросил он, начиная раздражаться. Луи чуть не усмехнулся, но в последний момент решил всё-таки оставить кое-чьей матери возможность усугубить ситуацию.  
  
— Да, дорогой, — спокойно и отчуждённо произнесла Энн. — Да, я здесь.  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Думаю, мистеру Томлинсону будет только лучше, если он останется до принятия решения.  
  
— Решение давно было...  
  
— Пока не будет принято другое решение.  
  
— _Мам_ , — разочарованно простонал Гарри, а его щёки покрылись красными пятнами. Луи решил в этот момент демонстративно уставиться в окно, чтобы не мешать сильнее, чем уже мешал. Он понимал, что на его лице отображался явный дискомфорт, но просто не мог расслабить брови. Обстановка была слишком напряжённой.  
  
— Гарри, мы оба знаем, что твой выбор совершенно необоснован.  
  
— Вообще-то, обоснован! — Гарри практически сорвался на крик, что тут же привлекло внимание Томлинсона, так как эмоции в голосе Стайлса застали его врасплох. Луи моргнул. Руки Гарри, лежавшие на его бёдрах, слегка дрожали, и ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем заговорить снова, возвращая своему голосу прежнюю размеренность. Хотя от доли напряжения ему не удалось избавиться. — Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение.  
  
— Ну, подумай о неловком положении, в которое ты поставил меня, дорогой.  
  
— Что? Ты просто не... — Гарри прервал себя, когда его голос снова начал опасно повышаться. Он опять глубоко вдохнул. — Ладно. Хорошо. Но это моя собственность, хотя ты и бессовестно игнорируешь этот факт. Если Луи останется тут без моего согласия, это будет вторжением на частную собственность, и я буду иметь полное право вышвырнуть его отсюда.  
  
Луи почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования при мысли о том, что Стайлс и правда может его прогнать. _«А что ты думал? Что вы станете лучшими приятелями по починке изгороди или чем-то вроде того только благодаря произошедшему сегодня?»_  
  
— Да, ты можешь это сделать, — согласилась Энн, и спокойствие в её голосе ясно говорило о том, что она прекрасно знала, что её сын никогда этого не сделает. Судя по мрачному выражению на лице Стайлса, она была права.  
  
Луи снова поразился тому, что даже в гневе Гарри оставался невероятно привлекательным. Прямые брови, косые скулы и мягкие изгибы губ — Томлинсон никогда не видел настолько красивого человека в реальной жизни, а ведь он знал Зейна!  
  
_«Как такие люди вообще существуют? Каково это?»_ — задумался он. Луи знал, что и сам был довольно привлекательным, но просто не мог удержаться от погружения в бессмысленные, наполненные лёгкой завистью мысли о Гарри в старшей школе — популярном и всеми любимым, способным склонить людей на свою сторону одной только улыбкой — пока его не прервал звук собственного имени.  
  
— Позови Луи, пожалуйста, — вздохнув, попросила Энн. — Не на громкую связь.  
  
Стайлс закатил глаза, но послушно отключил динамик, решительно протягивая трубку Томлинсону. Луи гулко сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя немного потеряно и сконфуженно, будто был пешкой в игре, правил которой не знал, да и к тому же вообще не соглашался играть.  
  
— Алло, — успел он сориентироваться, прижимая телефон к уху.  
  
— Луи, здравствуй, — ласково и немного устало произнесла Энн. — Я сожалею о сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— Эм, всё... Всё в порядке.  
  
— Я хочу попросить тебя остаться там, пока вопрос не решится, — начала она. — Я знаю, что у тебя были дела, над которыми ты работал в офисе, но, думаю, все их можно было бы решить и на расстоянии? Так что тебе понадобится ноутбук, — она не стала ждать его подтверждения, — а я попрошу Зейна передать кому-нибудь дела, для которых нужно встречаться с клиентом. Уверена, Ник с ними справится.  
  
— Ладно…  
  
— В остальном, я хочу, чтобы ты надоедал Гарри, как только сможешь. Так долго, как понадобится. Заставить его поставить подпись — твоя главная задача, хорошо?  
  
Луи снова сглотнул, чувствуя себя подавленным. Как он должен был закончить свои задания, следуя за кем-то по ёбаному гигантскому ранчо?  
  
— Да, но...  
  
— Я знаю, что это займёт какое-то время. И не волнуйся, оно будет оплачено. — Энн снова замолчала, и Луи показалось, что он услышал, как она покачала головой. — Это тяжёлый случай, но мне просто необходимо, чтобы кто-нибудь присутствовал там и напоминал ему, что дело само собой не испарится. Понимаешь?  
  
— Э-э, да, — согласился Томлинсон, несмотря на то, что контроль над ситуацией, очевидно, ускользал у него из рук, а он никак не мог этому помешать. Он вытер правую ладонь о брюки. От волнения на всём его теле проступал холодный пот.  
  
— Огромное спасибо. Поверь, твоя самоотверженность не останется незамеченной.  
  
Эти слова заставили Луи рассердиться, и его сердце забилось быстрее. Так уж вышло, что в Денвере у него не было ни родственников, ни второй половинки, ни важных социальных обязательств. Не было даже участия в лиге по кикболу за команду юристов или какого бы то ни было еженедельного пожертвования средств в общество защиты животных, но что, если бы оно было? Что тогда?  
  
— У меня нет...  
  
— Мы будем вдвойне оплачивать твоё время, проведённое здесь, Луи, как возместим и затраты на одежду и еду, которые ты будешь тут покупать.  
  
— Ладно... — неохотно ответил Томлинсон, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
— А теперь можешь, пожалуйста, вернуть трубку моему сыну? — попросила Энн. — Я должна сказать, что люблю его, прежде чем повешу трубку.  
  
Луи молча передал её, слишком ошеломлённый, чтобы обратить внимание на это взаимодействие. _«Меня просто... меня, блять, просто заставили переехать в Вайоминг на неопределённый срок_ , — осознал он, нахмурившись, и в его животе вспыхнула бессильная злость. Всё то разочарование, которое он чувствовал утром, вернулось назад. — _Какого чёрта...»_  
  
Когда Томлинсон, наконец, снова обратил своё внимание на Гарри, тот сидел за столом со спокойным выражением на лице и сложенными вместе руками.  
  
— Ну, добро пожаловать на ранчо «Одинокая Роза», Луи, — сказал он. В его глубоком хриплом голосе едва было можно уловить намёк на сарказм. — Думаю, мы должны разместить тебя здесь.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Человеко-час — единица учёта рабочего времени, соответствует часу работы одного человека.
> 
> 2) Эркер — полукруглый или многогранный выступ с окнами в стене здания.
> 
> 3) Нетель — молодая корова, вынашивающая своего первого телёнка.
> 
> 4) Если вы не Луи и не знаете, что имеет в виду Найл, поясню: он говорит о Сизифе, царе Коринфа из древнегреческой мифологии, который после смерти был приговорён богами вкатывать на гору, расположенную в Тартаре, тяжёлый камень, который, едва достигнув вершины, раз за разом скатывается вниз. Отсюда и пошло выражение «Сизифов труд», у которого нет ни конца, ни результата, как, собственно, и у починки этого самого забора, о котором говорит мистер Хоран :)
> 
> 5) Найл имеет в виду американскую певицу Долли Партон.
> 
> 6) «Корпус мира» — гуманитарная организация, отправляющая добровольцев в бедствующие страны для оказания помощи.
> 
> 7) Слово «tension» означает и напряжение, и натяжение. Так что тут имеет место непереводимая игра слов ;)


	2. 2

Луи съёжился. Гарри угрюмо пялился в пол, переплетая и снова расплетая пальцы — длинные и поразительно элегантные для владельца ранчо. Томлинсон же отчаянно старался загнать мысли о них куда-нибудь подальше. Вместо этого он решил сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях. Что-то в этой ситуации казалось ему подозрительно знакомым...

 _«Верно,_ — он вздохнул, — _Лонг-Прери, Миннесота. Тед Петерсен»._ Когда Луи было только десять, их мамы стали лучшими друзьями и, конечно же, решили, что будет очень здорово (или хотя бы удобно), если и их сыновья тоже подружатся. А это означало, что Томлинсона собирали и отправляли в гости к другу каждый раз, когда их матери хотели устроить себе тихий вечер за бокалом вина. «Луи не против проводить время вне дома, — жизнерадостно врала его мама в трубку кухонного телефона, наматывая закрученный шнур на большой палец. — Я знаю. Да, они очень хорошо ладят. Уверена, с Тедди он не попадёт в неприятности». Он хорошо помнил тепло её руки между своих лопаток, когда мама вела его наверх, в комнату Теда. Помнил ту напряжённую атмосферу, которую отчаянно старался не замечать, и Теда, поднимавшего голову от компьютера с нескрываемым выражением досады на лице.

— Ведите себя хорошо, детки, — говорила она. — Не засиживайтесь допоздна.

Потом дверь закрывалась, и Тед начинал игнорировать Луи. Томлинсон же забивался в угол и сидел там, шевеля пальцами ног, оттягивая подол пижамы и боясь даже прикоснуться к книгам или игрушкам в чужой комнате.

Именно так это выглядело. Хотя сейчас дополнительное давление оказывало то, что Луи был взрослым, и у него была необходимость выполнять свою работу, причём желательно хоть сколько-то приемлемым образом. Да и угла, в котором можно бы было спрятаться, не было.

— Это... — начал было он, но Гарри поднял голову и перебил его:

— Ужин?

— Мне жаль, — быстро протараторил Луи, чувствуя напряжение и неловкость. — Жаль, что всё случилось именно так. — Он был таким идиотом, раз смог допустить мысль о том, что раньше они флиртовали; было довольно очевидно, что это совсем не тот путь, по которому могла бы пойти их история. Никто не флиртует с нежеланными гостями.

— Нет, не стоит. — Гарри махнул рукой, но его голос прозвучал так, словно это было то самое «ведите себя хорошо, детки». Он сглаживал края. — Как я и говорил, моя мама довольно упрямая. Особенно когда дело касается денег. — Он повёл плечами и поднял руку, слегка надавливая на изгиб шеи, словно пытаясь тем самым снять напряжение. — Миссис Барден скоро будет накрывать на стол. Она домработница. Найл почти каждую ночь помогает ей на кухне; они вдвоём как раз образуют одну довольно сносную кухарку.

Гарри слабо улыбнулся и с надеждой взглянул на Луи, и последний пришёл к выводу, что Стайлс уже успел не раз опробовать эту шутку на предыдущих гостях.

— Поужинаешь с нами? — спросил он. — Мэгги тоже будет там; можешь познакомиться с ней, и тогда, я уверен, она поможет тебе обосноваться здесь. — Наконец его глаза слабо сверкнули, а обветренные губы расплылись в гораздо более искренней улыбке.

Луи непроизвольно почувствовал горькое ироничное веселье.

— Разумеется, — произнёс он со странным трепетом в груди. _«Разумеется, я поем с тобой. Разумеется, я познакомлюсь с этой Мэгги, которую ты не упоминал раньше, но которая определённо твоя жена. Потому что ты натурал. И настоящий взрослый мужчина, который умеет скакать верхом на лошади и чинить заборы»_. Луи снова задумался о дипломе из Принстона, который и сейчас криво висел над письменным столом Гарри; задумался о том, что было бы, если бы Стайлс ставил перед собой совсем другие цели, если бы существовала его другая версия, не помешанная на крупном рогатом скоте и прочих ранчо-штучках.

Но единственным, что он сказал, было:

— Веди меня, Стайлс.

Гарри поднялся со своего стула, и Луи успел уловить слабый намёк на гримасу на его лице — видимо, мышцы поясницы отозвались тягучей болью. Луи представил, как разминает нижнюю часть его спины, пока мужчина не почувствует себя намного лучше, и оставляет на ней нежные поцелуи. Должно быть, она тёплая и гораздо более светлая, чем его слегка обветренное лицо.

_Стоп._

Гарри повёл его в гостиную, расположенную в конце коридора. Краски заката затопили всё её пространство, а тусклые светильники, висевшие над столом, только сильнее подчёркивали это. В отличие от прошлой ночи, в этом месте почему-то суетилось достаточно много народу, а работники ранчо, скидывавшие у дверей свои грязные сапоги, с удовольствием попивали пиво, вручаемое им, как только они проходили внутрь. Казалось, люди были везде. Их хриплоголосая болтовня вдруг заставила Луи почувствовать себя не таким навязчивым и более подходящим этому месту, будто он собирался подключиться к беседе, шедшей уже довольно долгое время. Он автоматически напрягся, напоминая себе, что должен действовать как можно более прямолинейно. Незнакомые слова, вроде _«посев»_ и _«кольцевание»_ , звучали отовсюду, и Луи начал непроизвольно вслушиваться, когда до его слуха вдруг донеслось: «Нужно кастрировать их всех». _«Коровы,_ — напомнил Томлинсон сам себе. — _Они говорят о коровах»._

Он заставил себя немного расслабиться и проскользнул в комнату вслед за Гарри, тут же облегчённо улыбаясь при виде Найла в больших прихватках с цветочным принтом. Он нёс из кухни стеклянное блюдо с макаронной запеканкой и орал во всё горло:

— С дороги, неудачники! У меня тут горячая тарелка! Клянусь, в ней пища богов!

За ним шла красивая стройная женщина с огромной миской салата в руках. На ней было простое клетчатое платье с открытым воротом, она шла босиком и звонко смеялась. Гарри направился к ней, забирая из её рук тяжёлую керамическую посудину и оставляя на щеке девушки быстрый поцелуй. «Ох, — пронеслось в мыслях Луи, а в его груди появилась тяжесть. Он отчаянно старался не показать своего разочарования. — Да, так я и думал». Он чувствовал себя глупо от одной только идеи флирта с Гарри и попыток заставить себя не обращать внимание на то, как хорошо на нём сидели джинсы и фланелевая рубашка. Всё соответствовало друг другу: и Гарри Стайлс, и его жуткие коровы и милая жена, живущие вместе на ранчо. Эта идеальная даже со своими причудами американская семья заставляла Луи чувствовать себя немного хреново.

— Мэгги _Мэй_ , — протянул Гарри, оборачивая руку вокруг её талии и подводя девушку к Луи, — познакомься с юристом моей мамы. — Томлинсон почувствовал сильнейшую вспышку ревности, побежавшую вверх по его позвоночнику, при виде руки Стайлса на её бедре.

— Только помощник, на самом деле, — сказал он. — Ещё не юрист.

— О, хорошо. — Мэгги улыбнулась. Затем она закатила глаза и пихнула Гарри в бок острым локтем. — И не называй меня так, Эйч. Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу эту песню. — Она протянула руку Луи и тот неуверенно пожал её. — Пожалуйста, просто Мэгги.

Гарри театрально потёр бок, будто ему действительно было очень больно, а нежность, отразившаяся в этот момент на его лице, заставила сердце Луи болезненно сжаться. _«Было бы здорово иметь что-то подобное»,_ — подумал он.

— Луи Томлинсон, — произнёс он. — Спасибо, что терпите меня здесь. Знаю, я создаю неудобства вашему мужу.

На мгновение на лице Мэгги отразилось замешательство, и она повернулась к Гарри, вот только тот был слишком занят разговором с одним из работников ранчо, чтобы слышать слова Луи. Тогда девушка пожала плечами и лучезарно улыбнулась Томлинсону. Парень только сейчас заметил россыпи веснушек, разбросанные вокруг её голубых глаз. Она была действительно очень красивой, а её светлые, толстые и на вид слегка сухие волосы напоминали Луи колючее сено. Всё идеально соответствовало друг другу.

— Понятия не имею, почему он решил, что ты будешь помехой, — сказала она, — но даже если так и есть, ты не обязан извиняться передо мной за это. Мы любим гостей. Я, по крайней мере. А то здесь меня окружают только старые членоголовые придурки. — Последнюю часть девушка специально произнесла громче, чем нужно, и, слегка пнув Стайлса босой ногой, снова направилась на кухню.

— Хэ-эй, — Гарри нахмурился, — я не членоголовый придурок.

— Ты определённо он самый, — парировала она. — Твой нос выглядит в точности как пенис. — Она оставила Гарри размышлять над ответом и скрылась за углом, откуда доносился смех Найла.

— Я не думаю, что твой нос выглядит как пенис, — произнёс Луи, и Гарри поднял взгляд, заставляя Томлинсона густо покраснеть. — Не то чтобы я знал, как выглядят пенисы! — поспешил исправиться он. — Ну, разве что мой собственный. Разумеется. Никаких дополнительных пенисов. — _Господи Иисусе_.

Он нервно сжал кулак. _Просто пиздец как унизительно._ Даже если Гарри и был счастлив в браке, а рассматривать его, как вариант, не имело смысла, Томлинсон всё ещё не хотел становиться для него посмешищем.

Гарри же только улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Луи, — сказал он, принимая пиво у протягивавшего его работника. — И, хм, полезно знать? — Вдруг он заметно заволновался. Его челюсть сжалась, а уголки губ слабо дёрнулись.

Луи взглянул на бутылку в его руке. Это было заводское пиво со странной хипстерской этикеткой с надписью: «Going To The Sun IPA». Странный выбор. Да и в Гарри было что-то странное... что-то немного необычное. Луи открутил крышку и, поджав губы, сделал глоток, тут же ощущая на языке горечь хмеля. Гарри — владелец ранчо, получивший высшее образование и поющий серенады коровам. Томлинсон никак не мог осознать это.

Хотя, кое-что всё же было удручающе традиционным. Гарри явно ничего не рассказал своей жене о ситуации с Национальной Энергетической Группой и о нефти под своим ранчо. Это довольно сильно разозлило Луи. Он гордился тем, что шёл в ногу со временем, придерживался либеральных взглядов и не обладал никакими предубеждениями, поэтому люди, принимавшие так называемые «традиционные ценности», порядком его раздражали. Он потратил достаточно времени, воспитывая это в себе. _«Это и её дом тоже,_ — подумал он. — _Она имеет право знать, в конце концов. Я не удивлюсь, если он все решения принимает за двоих»._

Мэгги тем временем пронесла через столовую последнюю часть ужина — огромную корзину горячих булочек — и свистнула, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

— Налетайте! — скомандовала она, занимая место рядом с Найлом. Другая женщина вышла из кухни следом за ней и, до сих пор держа в руках большую деревянную ложку и рассеянно напевая, покосилась на стол, будто проверяя, не забыли ли они чего. Её седые волосы были собраны в тугой пучок. _«Миссис Барден,_ — решил Луи. — _Должно быть, эти занавески в гостиной были её идеей»._ Кивнув, женщина начала уже было садиться сама, пока не поняла, что в её руке до сих пор находится ложка.

Стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, Луи занял самый краешек длинной скамьи. Обычно он без проблем вписывался в любую компанию, так как невероятно громкая сторона его личности успешно маскировала любое зарождавшееся в нём волнение, но на этом ранчо он и так зарекомендовал себя не с лучшей стороны. И было что-то такое в пребывании в этой компании людей, одетых в просторные фланелевые рубашки, от чего во рту снова появлялся гадкий вкус Лонг-Прери, а в груди — желание как можно глубже запрятать часть себя. «Быть менее здесь», как говорила его мама. (Ей всегда нравились хорошие эвфемизмы).

Так что вместо этого он просто затих, стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза. Разумеется, в итоге он оказался рядом с Гарри, который сел во главе стола. _«Ну конечно,_ — подумал Луи. — _Большой мужественный хозяин и все остальные»._

Он робко потянулся через стол за булочкой, но, к своему удивлению, был опережён Стайлсом, который быстро откинул тряпку с корзины, выхватил оттуда одну сайку и вручил её Луи. На этом он не остановился и стал наперебой подсовывать Томлинсону под нос различные блюда. Зелёные бобы, большая ложка макаронной запеканки... Луи на всё это только удивлённо поднимал брови, чувствуя странные покалывания в животе каждый раз, когда Гарри клал ему на тарелку что-нибудь ещё.

— Я в корне не согласен. На сто процентов. — Работник слева от него втолковывал что-то Найлу, и Луи про себя решил, что это снова какие-то странные _«ранчо-штучки»_ , думая так вплоть до того момента, как перевёл взгляд на Найла. Конюх выглядел мрачнее тучи.

— Backstreet Boys, — сказал он. — Это _Backstreet Boys_. Ты не можешь просто, — он вскинул руки в напускном отчаянии, — ты просто не можешь _настолько_ не уважать Backstreet Boys!

Луи с трудом удалось спрятать непрошеную улыбку за салфеткой.

— Они даже близко не стоят с N’Sync, — скучающим голосом протянул мужчина. Луи показалось, что это был тот самый человек, который несколькими минутами ранее говорил о кастрации коров. — На самом деле, я бы даже сказал, что 98 Degrees — мой номер два.

Найл разинул рот. Луи послышалось, что за его спиной Мэгги пробормотала: «О, началось».

— Так, все вместе! Quit Playing Games. — Найл, подсчитывая, загнул палец. — Larger Than Life. _Не говоря уже о_ , — продолжил он повелительным тоном, — величайшей бойз-бэнд-балладе всех времён — I Want It That Way¹.

— Она и правда величайшая, — заговорил Гарри. — Хэй, Луи, а какой твой любимый бойз-бэнд? Но будь осторожнее со своим ответом — Найл может убить тебя.

Найл кивнул и ткнул вилкой в сторону Луи.

— Если слово Lachey покинет твой рот, ты умрёшь.

— А вы ценители бойз-бэндов, я смотрю? — поинтересовался Луи. Он закашлялся в салфетку, качая головой и думая о том, какого чёрта типы с грёбаного ранчо стали бы по собственной воле слушать поп-музыку. Особенно поп-музыку девяностых годов, которая была ориентирована исключительно на девочек-подростков. К счастью, ему не пришлось долго думать над ответом. — Я, пожалуй, остановлюсь на Boyz II Men.

Мрачное лицо Найла прояснилось, и он одобрительно кивнул.

— Хороший выбор, уважаю. — Он протянул к нему свою бутылку пива, и Томлинсон облегчённо чокнулся с ним. — Эй все, это Луи! — объявил он. — На случай, если он вам не представился. Он нотарибрус. И с отличным вкусом.

— И он был в Корпусе Мира, — добавил Гарри.

Это мгновенно привлекло к нему всеобщее внимание, и Луи гулко сглотнул. Он кивнул, а на его лице появилась слабая улыбка.

— Ага. Был.

Затем Гарри двинулся вокруг стола, по очереди указывая на работников ранчо и представляя их Луи. Он упоминал не только имена, но и профессии каждого, а также в общих чертах описывал, чем они живут. Там был Хэнк, пастух и, к сожалению, убеждённый трезвенник. Пол, тоже пастух, работавший на ранчо ещё до того, как Гарри появился на свет. Оба они были солидными мужчинами в возрасте около сорока с чем-то лет. Остин, кузнец и рэпер-любитель, — ему было не больше двадцати, так что в этой компании он, вроде как, был самым младшим. Роби, берейтор², находившийся в стадии завершения своего среднего образования... Их имена начинали медленно сливаться в одно сплошное пятно, но Луи терпеливо улыбался и вежливо кивал каждому. Несомненно, эта компания из «Одинокой Розы» была очень сплочённой. Гарри, казалось, воспринимал каждого работника, как члена семьи.

— Значит, ты много путешествовал? — спросила Мэгги, интерес на лице которой значительно вырос после знакомства.

— Не так уж и _много_ , — сказал Томлинсон. — Ну, достаточно.

Она фыркнула.

— Уж точно больше, чем я, — сказала девушка. — Я выросла здесь. Так что в том, что я преподаю в средней школе Шеридана мировую географию, есть доля иронии... Ох! — Она поделила сайку пополам и, всё ещё сжимая в ладони одну часть, махнула рукой. — Однажды ездила на Гранд-Каньон. Было круто.

— Да? — Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Луи, на этот раз была искренней. Несмотря на то, что он ревновал к ней её же мужа, Мэгги начинала казаться всё более и более очаровательной. То, что она и Гарри были вместе, имело смысл. Он мог признать это хотя бы для себя.

— А где ты был? — спросила она. — Я имею в виду, с Корпусом Мира. Много где побывал?

— Э-э, — Луи нахмурился, пытаясь придать чёткость воспоминаниям. — В основном в Румынии, хотя я завёл несколько знакомств на Балканах. Албания, Республика Македония... Один раз я провёл целые выходные в Афинах, — произнёс он, погружаясь в свою самую любимую историю о собственных путешествиях, — я шёл по площади, а несколько детей лазали по деревьям рядом с _периптеруном_. Это как... как газетный киоск. Что-то вроде того. — Он положил вилку и начал плавно жестикулировать руками, прежде чем успел остановить себя. — И они начали кричать мне: _«Pos se lene?»_ , что значило: «Как тебя зовут?».

Мэгги восторженно кивнула.

— И я ответил им: «Меня зовут Луи». На английском, правда, потому что не очень хорошо знаю греческий. И спросил у них, как зовут их. Паренёк слева сказал: «Никос», а затем указал на друга и произнёс: «А его зовут ската», что значило: «А его зовут дерьмо».

Мэгги рассмеялась. Гарри смотрел на свою тарелку и, казалось, был поглощён едой, но Луи мог видеть проглядывающую на его щеке ямочку, и это давало ему понять, что Стайлс слушает. От осознания этого толпа мурашек пробежала по спине Томлинсона.

— Ну и второго мальчишку это разозлило. Поэтому он снова указал на Никоса и сказал: «Его зовут Пошёл-ты-Буш».

Только спустя долю секунды Луи понял, что его, вероятно, окружали политические консерваторы, но фраза вылетела из его рта прежде, чем он успел её остановить. Он замер, ожидая худшего. Но Мэгги хихикнула, а Найл прыснул от хохота. Луи задался вопросом, было ли в мире что-то, над чем бы он не смеялся.

— Подожди, он решил, что «Пошёл ты, Буш» — это одно слово? — уточнил Гарри. Он тоже рассмеялся, и Луи наконец расслабился.

— Да. — Он пожал плечами, делая ещё один глоток пива. — Когда он ещё был президентом, было очень много противников его политики. Вот и этот парнишка, видимо, заметил, что люди часто говорят это, и решил, что «Пошёл-ты-Буш» просто очередное английское ругательство.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, поднимая на него взгляд, и _вау, его улыбка_. Возможно, всё дело было в двух бутылках пива, которые он выпил, но на секунду Луи почувствовал головокружение.

— Я люблю детей, — мягко произнёс Стайлс.

Прежде чем он успел сказать что-либо ещё, Мэгги снова встряла в разговор.

— Итак, _Лу-уи_ , — протянула она, слегка двигая бровями. — В Денвере остался кто-нибудь особенный для тебя? Девушка? Жена?

Луи чуть не поперхнулся. _«Гетеронормативностью разит за милю»._

— У меня нет жены, — ответил он. Томлинсон не смог сдержать недовольного тона, но ему просто начинало казаться, что его ткнули в это носом. Но, к его удивлению, улыбка Гарри стала только шире, когда они с Мэгги встретились взглядом.

Странно.

Но ужин продолжался. Мэгги оставила в покое эту тему и снова вернулась к расспросам о Румынии и Корпусе Мира. Луи успел рассказать ей большую часть анекдотов из своих поездок, беззаботных историй про бродячих собак и странных старых _бэники_ , чьи волосы были обмотаны чёрными шарфами. Он не рассказывал ей о гомофобии. Не говорил о том, каким неполноценным чувствовал себя каждый раз, когда необходимо было тщательнее скрывать эту часть себя, как утомительно было всё время бояться: иногда только слегка, а иногда и сильнее, когда приходилось бывать в районах, где геи вызывали не только обыкновенное неодобрение. Не рассказывал о _ракии_ — фруктовом самогоне, который мужчины могли часами потягивать, прячась в тени деревьев... Не сказал, как сильно это напоминало ему то, что происходило сейчас. То, как он, небольшой парень, слегка настороженно сидел и пил своё пиво среди больших взрослых мужчин.

Всё это время Гарри внимательно слушал, следя за их беседой, но сам говорил редко. И, казалось, довольно часто _поглядывал_ на Луи. Томлинсон буквально кожей чувствовал его прожигающий взгляд. Даже если сексуальное влечение и не было взаимным, между ними определённо что-то было. Какая-то странная энергия. Луи с трудом сглотнул ком, вставший от волнения в его горле. Продолжая разговаривать, он ухватился за салфетку на своих коленях, складывая её края вместе и гадая о том, сходил ли он с ума, или Стайлс действительно чувствовал то же самое.

— Эй, — произнёс Томлинсон, когда ужин уже подходил к концу, стараясь сделать голос как можно тише. Гарри наклонился к нему. — Кажется, я застал твою жену врасплох.

— Э-э... что? — Гарри заморгал, в замешательстве хмуря брови.

— Твою жену, — пояснил Луи, кивая в сторону Мэгги. — Я упомянул о... ситуации, послужившей причиной моего пребывания здесь, но она, похоже, не поняла, о чём я говорил.

На мгновение рот Гарри приоткрылся, и парень испустил изумлённый смешок.

— Это определённо потому, что Мэгги _не_ моя жена!

Луи нахмурился.

— Подожди, что?

— Она, эм, замужем за Найлом? — смущённо ответил Стайлс. — И она для меня как лучший друг. Я думал, это довольно очевидно...

Луи перевёл взгляд на сидевших рядом Мэгги и Найла, которые игриво пихали друг друга и наперебой спорили о том, кто из них застолбил последнюю булочку. Найл ущипнул девушку за руку, и Мэгги пронзительно взвизгнула. Он использовал её мгновенное замешательство, чтобы выхватить из корзины последнюю сайку и поднять её над головой, заставив Мэгги нахмуриться.

— Но они ведут себя, словно брат и сестра, — прошептал Луи. — Ты уверен, что они женаты?

Гарри фыркнул.

— Поверь, ты _не_ захотел бы оказаться рядом с ними, когда у них появляется желание засосать друг друга. — Он поёжился и покачал головой, а на его лице появилось выражение страдальческого отвращения. — Он на самом деле делают это с открытыми ртами и это просто... отвратительно.

Луи издал сочувствующий возглас и обернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на них. Мэгги по-прежнему возмущённо пялилась на Найла, самодовольное лицо которого светилось словно солнце. Несколько минут конюх всё так же дразнил её, но в конце концов наконец опустил сайку и поделил её пополам. Он передал девушке кусок побольше и чмокнул её в нос, отчего Мэгги смущённо хихикнула.

 _Оу_. Это и правда было очевидно, Гарри доказал ему это. Луи задался вопросом, как вообще мог такого не заметить.

— Мы втроём долгое время дружили, — объяснил Гарри, и выражение его лица потеплело. — С тех пор, как были всего лишь детьми, на самом деле. Теперь же они мой идеал отношений. Если я когда-нибудь женюсь, это именно то, чего я бы хотел.

У Томлинсона вдруг перехватило дыхания, а в грудь закралась надежда.

— Так ты не... — Он взмахнул рукой в неудачном подобии жеста, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть слово.

— Не-а, — ответил Гарри. — Я как ты.

Глаза Луи чуть не выкатились из орбит, а пульс заметно участился. Гарри же добавил:

— У меня нет жены.

 _Ладно. Хорошо._ Странно, но Луи каким-то образом всё ещё удавалось контролировать поток воздуха, входящий в его легкие и затем покидавший их. Дышать было тяжело, будто Томлинсон был не здесь, а где-то в горах Бигхорн. На высоте десяти тысяч миль над уровнем моря. _«То, что он не женат, ещё не означает, что он не натурал. Многие натуралы не женаты. И он точно один из них. Так что успокойся»._

— И меня оскорбляют твои намёки на то, что я не рассказал бы своему партнёру о ситуации с нефтью, — сказал Гарри. Он выглядел слегка раздражённым, а в его голосе звучала обида. Луи отказывался восхищаться этим. — Гипотетически, я имею в виду. Найл и Мэг смутно представляют ситуацию. Они знают, что есть нефть, и что я ничего не собираюсь продавать, но детали им не известны. Но если бы я был в отношениях, я был бы полностью открыт.

Луи уже не мог остановить понёсшиеся в этом направлении мысли. В голове внезапно вспыхнуло изображение лежащего перед ним Гарри с тремя пальцами глубоко внутри него и венами на шее, вздымавшимися каждый раз, когда Стайлс аркой выгибался над кроватью. В комнате, наполненной запахом пота и секса. _Полностью открытого. Блять._

Он откашлялся, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. К счастью, ужин уже закончился, что оправдывало некую рассеянность. Найл и миссис Барден убирали со стола грязную посуду, а Мэгги с довольной отрыжкой допивала своё последнее пиво.

— Эй! — сказала она. — Только вспомнила. У меня кое-что есть для тебя. — Девушка наклонилась, открывая большую сумку, стоявшую у неё в ногах. Она вытащила небольшой пакет с логотипом аптеки и бросила Томлинсону. — Зубная щётка, — объяснила она. — Зубная паста, зубочистки, средство для бритья и бритва.

Луи открыл пакет и, оглядев его содержимое, издал удивленный смешок.

— Как ты?..

Она пожала плечами.

— Гарри позвонил мне в школу сегодня и сказал, что ты забыл некоторые туалетные принадлежности. И попросил меня прихватить их по пути сюда. Не волнуйся, он уже вернул мне деньги.

Луи повернулся к Стайлсу, приподнимая брови.

— Ох, ну... — Он понятия не имел, что говорить, к тому же Гарри смотрел на него довольно... пристально. — Я обязательно отдам тебе деньги за это, Гарри. Компании в любом случае придётся оплачивать это.

Ему показалось, что мельчайшая вспышка досады отразилась на лице Стайлса, прежде чем он сплел пальцы вместе и спокойным размеренным тоном произнёс:

— Ты мой гость, Луи. Я хозяин. На ранчо мы воспринимаем эти роли довольно серьёзно, так что нет, мне не нужны твои деньги.

 _«Интересно, он специально пытается представить это в таком свете,_ — подумал Луи, — _как будто пытается усыпить мою бдительность. Гость и хозяин вместо нотариуса и подписывающего лица»._

Но Гарри выглядел предельно искренним, и Томлинсон просто отмёл эти мысли в сторону, сваливая всё на менталитет юриста крупной компании, который, по словам Зейна, уже начал у него развиваться. «Никогда не доверяй предпринимателям, — всегда говорил Малик. — Они пожмут твою руку, а на деле впарят тебе какой-нибудь бред».

Луи задался вопросом, пытался ли Гарри напичкать его бредом. Хотя, учитывая всё то дерьмо, которым они были окружены на данный момент, вряд ли это было так. К тому же... в Гарри всё ещё было что-то такое, чего Луи всё никак не мог понять до конца.

— Хорох... шо, — произнёс Луи, а его голос надломился в середине слова, когда пластиковые ручки пакета, который он пытался закрыть, больно прошлись по его пальцу. — Спасибо.

Гарри кивнул. Он встал и хлопнул Томлинсона о плечу, говоря:

— Ну, я лягу спать рано. Не удалось хорошо выспаться прошлой ночью. — Тепло его пальцев на теле Луи, чувствующееся даже сквозь ткань рубашки, мешало парню нормально дышать. Наконец, напоследок слегка сжав его плечо, Стайлс бесшумно ускользнул. Мысли в голове Томлинсона тут же завозились, заставляя парня гадать, не чудится ли ему это.

Крошечный невесомый призрак прикосновения.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он, и собственный голос показался Луи слишком неразборчивым.

Большинство работников ранчо уже тоже ушли. Луи же оставался за столом ещё примерно полчаса, болтая с играющими в криббедж³ Мэгги и Найлом. Он совсем погрузился в подсчёт очков, складывая _пятнадцать по два, пятнадцать по четыре и дважды по шесть_ , отчего подскочил на месте и пару раз моргнул от неожиданности, когда Мэгги выиграла первый раунд с крибом в двадцать очков. Вежливо улыбнувшись, Томлинсон в последний раз пожелал им спокойной ночи, возвращаясь к себе в гостевую комнату с полиэтиленовым пакетом в руках и снова чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке.

Но, по крайней мере, ванная на этот раз была более-менее привычной. Он принял успокаивающий душ и наконец-то почистил зубы, с удовольствием ощущая свежесть у себя во рту. Затем уделил немного времени бритью. Мышцы приятно ныли от долгого дня, наполненного ремонтом изгороди.

Когда Луи, всё ещё в обмотанном вокруг талии полотенце, заполз в постель, он решил включить свой ноутбук, чтобы проверить почту. Зейн отправил ему пару заданий, несколько контрактов, находящихся в разработке, и что-то от Ника, что необходимо было просмотреть. Внутри этого чего-то находилась хуева туча файлов, и некоторые из них были видеозаписями. Луи вздохнул и начал их скачивать, лениво гадая, будет ли безопасным смотреть гей-порно через вай-фай Гарри. Наверное, на ранчо никто не обладал достаточными познаниями в технике, чтобы узнать об этом...

Луи сжал свою промежность одной рукой, чувствуя, как член с готовностью отзывается на прикосновение. Он осторожно провёл большим пальцем по головке, выводя круги там, где кожа была наиболее чувствительной.

— Блять, — выдохнул он, спустя примерно полминуты колебаний. Лучше ему не рисковать. Он не хотел бы испачкать спермой что-либо, что миссис Барден пришлось бы отчищать. Боже, было бы неловко. Так что Луи неохотно убрал руку.

Вздохнув, он повернулся на бок, и укутал одеялом обнажённые плечи. Изображения Гарри на лошади, его больших сильных рук и вьющихся лохматых волос наводнили мысли Луи. Парень чувствовал себя возбуждённым, больным и уставшим. Его член всё ещё был твёрдым, когда Томлинсон, чьё нахмуренное лицо было освещено ярким экраном ноутбука, наконец провалился в сон.

* * *

Луи по-прежнему был возбуждён, когда проснулся на следующее утро. Он лежал на кровати и ждал, пока утренняя эрекция спадёт, и он наконец сможет подняться и сходить в туалет. Взглянув на экран телефона, Томлинсон понял, что ещё только половина шестого утра, и затем, прислушавшись, уловил топот ног в коридоре за дверью. Он немного изменил позу и тут же жалобно простонал, чувствуя, как ноют его мышцы. Приятное тянущее ощущение из прошлой ночи превратилось в настоящую боль.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он.

Прежде, чем он смог к ней привыкнуть, раздался тихий стук в дверь, и Гарри, приоткрыв в ней маленькую щель, заглянул в гостевую комнату. Луи в этот момент как раз потягивался, ведя одной рукой вниз по своей груди и спуская одеяло чуть ниже живота.

Глаза Стайлса расширились.

— Прости! — протараторил он. — Прости, я думал... эм... — Его взгляд метнулся вниз, где одеяло Луи топорщилось по вполне очевидной причине.

— Это в твоём понимании и значит быть хорошим хозяином? — спросил Луи. Он хотел, чтобы в его словах чувствовался сарказм, но, так как он всё ещё не до конца проснулся, его голос был сонным, хриплым и даже немного нежным. — Ворваться ко мне комнату в несусветную рань, чтобы проверить мой утренний стояк?

_Ладно, это было слишком прямо._

Гарри демонстративно прикрыл ладонью глаза и медленно сглотнул.

— Прости, — сказал он. — В смысле, я подумал, что ты уже встал... Правда! Потому что я слышал... — Он покачал головой и продолжил. — Думал спросить, не хочешь ли ты съездить со мной к нетелям. Джолин любит гостей, так что. Я и подумал. Хотя, конечно...

Луи почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся под простынёй. _«Я не должен соглашаться на это»._

— Мне нужно съездить на своей машине и посмотреть на имущество, которое собираются продавать, — прохрипел он. — Ну, знаешь, было бы неплохо.

— Тебе стоит взять один из грузовиков, — сразу сказал Гарри, чьи глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, а слова слетали с языка быстрее, чем обычно. — Тебе придётся проехать через несколько, э-э... полей с едой для коров, чтобы попасть туда. Ключи лежат в миске у входной двери.

Луи усмехнулся.

— Поля с едой для коров.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, а из его ладони выскользнула дверная ручка, словно рука мужчины вдруг вспотела.

— Я уезжаю сейчас. Не будь самоотверженным и возьми грузовик. Я не хочу платить ещё и за ремонт взятого в прокат автомобиля.

— Отличные хозяйские навыки, Стайлс! — крикнул Луи ему в спину. Он снова уютно устроился на кровати и слегка потёрся о матрас, всё ещё пребывая в слишком сонном состоянии, чтобы уделить внимание напряжению в пахе. Он мог не вставать ещё по крайней мере пару часов. Затем он наконец добрался бы до работы над этим контрактом.

* * *

Луи нажал «отправить», и исправленный черновик контракта Ника полетел назад в Денвер, прямо к компьютеру Зейна. Томлинсон вздохнул, ероша свои и без того лохматые волосы. В этом не было ничего особенного — он просто целый день работал в гостевой комнате, поднимаясь только для того, чтобы одеться в спортивные штаны и старую футболку, которые нашёл на дне чемодана, и снова забраться на кровать.

Теперь же его желудок начал урчать. Луи проверил время — ровно час дня. А он даже не выпил свою обычную чашку утреннего кофе.

Босиком, он осторожно пробрался на кухню, всё ещё чувствуя себя нежеланным гостем. Но в холодильнике он нашёл тарелку с остатками вчерашнего ужина, обёрнутую в пищевую плёнку с прикреплённому на ней клочком бумаги с надписью: «Для Луи» и наскоро нарисованным рядом пенисом. Луи задался вопросом, Найл или Гарри были этому виной. Он также не мог понять, что означал этот пенис. Это была шутка? Нормальное поведение приятелей-ковбоев?

Луи покачал головой, решая ничего не усложнять, а просто съесть эту чёртову еду.

Двадцать минут спустя, он, тщательно изучив большую, красиво оформленную карту ранчо, висевшую в столовой, направился к выходу, прихватив по дороге ключи от одного из фордов. Его одежда по-прежнему была не совсем подходящей, так как в чемодане были только два костюма, спортивные штаны и пара старых футболок с логотипами каких-то групп. Он обязательно позже заедет в город, чтобы купить себе пару джинсов. Сейчас же он взял с собой свой портфель, напялил пару женских сапог, которых старательно избегал вчера, и по засохшей грязи зашагал к одному из грузовиков.

Найти нужный участок оказалось не так уж и сложно. Он был на дальней западной окраине ранчо, прямо у подножия гор. Земля здесь была слишком скалистой для пастбища и слишком бесплодной, чтобы иметь хозяйственное значение.

Но здесь было красиво. Луи мог понять, почему Гарри хотелось сохранить это место, если бы причиной отказа была защита окружающей среды, — однако, чем больше времени Луи проводил с Гарри, тем отчётливее понимал, что дело тут не совсем в защите природы. Тут было что-то гораздо более сложное, что жило глубоко в сердце Стайлса и мешало ему поставить подпись на пунктирной линии.

Томлинсон покачал головой.

— Чего ж ты такой упрямый, Стайлс? — Луи снова ощутил то неприятное чувство, будто он что-то _упускает_. Словно он должен был найти ещё один кусочек головоломки Гарри, чтобы сложить все её части вместе.

Луи проехал ещё несколько миль дальше к западу вплоть до маленького ручья, струившегося с горы Блэк Тут. Он едва мог видеть поблёскиваю вершину Стимбот далеко на севере, подножие которой овивала US 14⁴. Это было потрясающее, почти совсем нетронутое место, усеянное полевыми цветами и изредка торчащими неказистыми деревьями. Едва заметная тропинка петляла вдоль русла ручья. Луи проследил её взглядом. Она вела к дверям ветхой хижины.

Часть крыши обвисла, а дверь была наполовину сорвана с петель. Луи с любопытством уставился на домик, впрочем, не чувствуя желания исследовать его. Это лишь наполняло его необъяснимой тоской, делая боль в мышцах ещё ощутимее. _«Здесь жили люди,_ — подумал он. — _Когда-то давно. Кто знает, кто это был? Теперь они исчезли; хижина осталась, но они, кто бы здесь ни жил, ушли, может, их даже никто и не помнит. Они просто отделились от мира»._

Луи полностью погрузился в эти печальные мысли.

— Здесь потрясающе, не правда ли?

Он даже не заметил, как подъехал квадроцикл. Гарри, казалось, просто материализовался из воздуха в своей светло-коричневой куртке и потёртых джинсах.

— Теперь понимаешь, почему я не могу отказаться от этого?

Луи вздохнул.

— Стайлс, — произнёс он, — Я всё ещё думаю, что ты будешь дураком, если не продашь это. — Он быстро вернулся к грузовику и вытащил на сиденье свой портфель, доставая оттуда контракт.

— У тебя есть ручка? — спросил Томлинсон. — Или, может, в этом доме с привидениями?

Гарри лишь хмуро посмотрел на него, не скрывая беспокойства во взгляде. Затем он отвернулся, сел на квадроцикл и уехал, не проронив больше ни слова.

 * * *

В пятницу у Луи наконец дошли руки до того внушительного количества отложенных им ранее проектов, на которые он был назначен примерно месяц назад. Он долго тянул с ними ещё до того, как отправился в Вайоминг, и теперь сроки начинали неуклонно приближаться, так что Томлинсон решил больше не откладывать и расправиться со всем за один присест.

Только проснувшись, он сразу же принялся за дело, прерываясь только на то, чтобы выползти на кухню за едой и газировкой, или сделать необходимый после длительной работы с интернетом перерыв и восстановить силы. Единственным человеком, с которым Луи столкнулся в одну из таких вылазок, была миссис Барден, выглядевшая очень недовольной, застав парня у открытого холодильника. Он в этот момент как раз пальцами ел остатки салата с курицей со дна миски.

— Чувствуешь себя как дома, да? — спросила она и засмеялась, когда Луи в ответ начал краснеть и заикаться. Затем она сделала ему вкусный бутерброд с куриным салатом (на чудесном, слегка прожаренном хлебе) и вместе с Томлинсоном села обедать в столовой.

Но это случилось пару часов и несколько просмотренных договоров назад, поэтому то, что Луи подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда примерно в половине седьмого раздался стук в дверь гостевой комнаты, было вполне объяснимой реакцией.

Томлинсон моргнул и, осмотревшись вокруг, закатил глаза. Он сидел на кровати, опёршись на целую гору подушек, отлично приспособленную для того, чтобы спина за весь рабочий день не уставала, на тумбочке рядом стояли банки из-под диетической колы, накопившиеся за долгие часы работы, а по одеялу были разбросаны обёртки от различной еды. Луи был прирождённым неряхой, поэтому просто устроил здесь такое рабочее место, какое было и в его собственной квартире. Кто бы ни стоял за дверью, он надеялся, это был не Гарри.

— Да? — нехотя спросил он, а его голос прозвучал слишком хрипло из-за длительного молчания.

— Это Найл... Могу войти?

— Э-э, конечно, — ответил Луи, быстро собирая разбросанные вокруг него огрызки, косточки и остатки копчёного сыра в почти пустой пакет от чипсов и кидая его на пол рядом с кроватью. Серьёзно, этого бы не произошло, если бы у Гарри на кухне не было такого запаса еды. Луи был всего лишь человеком.

— Такое ощущение, что я оказался в склепе, — с отвращением в голосе произнёс Найл, как только открыл дверь. Он быстро щёлкнул выключателем, зажигая верхний свет, и окинул помещение беглым взглядом. — Боже, тут даже пахнет так, будто кто-то умер! Ты вообще выходил отсюда сегодня?

— Я... Я был на кухне, — неуверенно ответил Томлинсон, глядя на Найла сквозь очки. Конюх, видимо, только вернулся, поскольку на нём всё ещё была его рабочая одежда, пропитанная запахом свежей грязи, пота и скота. Луи почувствовал укол зависти; от него _самого_ пахло только потому, что он сидел в слишком толстом для тёплого помещения свитере, а утром даже не удосужился принять душ.

— Ну, в таком случае, — фыркнув, сказал Найл и сделал глоток пива, которое держал в руке, — тебе определённо нужно выбраться куда-нибудь.

— Куда-нибудь?

— Ага, куда-нибудь. Например, в бар? Мы как раз собираемся туда. Хэнк каждую вторую пятницу сам следит за хозяйством, так что у остальных есть возможность выпустить пар, — объяснил он. — Ты идёшь с нами.

Луи издал ни к чему не обязывающий хрюкающий звук и снял очки, потирая уставшие глаза. Он сразу захотел пойти — неделька выдалась _та ещё_ , а Найл ему действительно нравился, к тому же Томлинсон чувствовал себя обёрнутым в липкую нездоровую плёнку оттого, что весь день сидел в душном помещении, — но его первым порывом было отказаться от этой странной местной традиции и ждать, пока Найл не начнёт уговаривать снова. Вот только когда Луи уже почти сделал это, его осенило, что конюх сказал: «мы» и «остальные». А это определённо подразумевало под собой и Гарри.

 _«_ _Может, когда он напьётся, у меня появится больше шансов получить его подпись_ _»_ , — подумал Луи, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что это было единственной причиной, по которой ему хотелось оказаться рядом с Гарри Стайлсом в ситуации, включающей в себя алкоголь. Гарри был натуралом, а Луи был просто смешон.

— Гарри тоже пойдёт, — сказал Найл, будто читая его мысли. Ожидая ответа Томлинсона, он игрался с маленькой фарфоровой статуэткой лошади, стоявшей на комоде у двери, заставляя её галопом скакать по кружевным салфеткам и совершать небольшие пируэты. Изображаемое им ржание звучало очень правдоподобно.

— Э-э, ладно, — медленно произнёс Луи, стараясь показать, что Гарри не был решающим фактором. — Когда вы уходите?

Найл глянул на свои часы и пожал плечами.

— Примерно через полчаса? Быстро приму душ и всё остальное. — Он окинул Луи насмешливым взглядом и хохотнул, поднеся к губам пиво. — Полагаю, ты тоже...

Он, казалось, пришёл в полный восторг, когда Луи схватил с пола импровизированный мусорный пакет, впрочем, полностью провалившись в попытке швырнуть тот Найлу в голову.

Двадцать пять минут спустя, Луи уже наматывал круги по гостиной, дожидаясь Найла. Из-за предстоявшей вылазки в Шеридан, в его животе ворочалось какое-то странное чувство. Это было острое беспокойство, напоминавшее ему о том, как он чувствовал себя первые пару раз, когда его приглашали на вечеринку в колледже много-много лет назад. Он тогда очень нервничал, сгорал от нетерпения и просто восторгался идеей напиться и завести друзей (и, может быть, ещё и впервые в жизни встретить симпатичного парня, которому тоже нравятся парни и он этого не скрывает).

Луи лишь усмехнулся про себя и закатил глаза, на мгновение останавливаясь, чтобы заглянуть в висевшее на стене старинное зеркало. Его волосы всё ещё были влажными после душа, а лучшим нарядом, который он смог раздобыть, были чёрная футболка и пара тёмно-синих джинсов за шестнадцать долларов, приобретённых им на днях в магазине Walmart.

 _«Никого не волнует, что на тебе надето_ , — сказал он себе, глядя на своё отражение и ероша волосы. — _Ты, можно сказать, нигде_ _»_.

— Тебе нравится это зеркало?

Луи поперхнулся воздухом при звуке глубокого хриплого голоса и обернулся, наконец замечая стоявшего в дверях прихожей Гарри. Томлинсон покраснел при мысли о том, что Стайлс заметил, как он прихорашивался, и теперь смеялся над этим. Хотя выражение лица Гарри было серьёзным, а взгляд, когда он наклонился, чтобы снять сапоги, — выжидающим.

— Оно принадлежало моей бабушке, — сказал он, в одних носках подходя ближе к Луи. Его щёки были красивого розового оттенка, а сам он, как и Найл, пропах свежим воздухом, травой и стойлом. Только по какой-то причине этот запах казался Луи гораздо более приятным, так что ему стоило большого труда побороть своё желание сделать глубокий вдох.

Это было красивое зеркало — отличное, слегка зернистое стекло в сдержанной золотой оправе. Луи только собирался произнести это вслух, когда в прихожую со стороны ванной для работников вдруг ввалился Найл, на ходу дожёвывавший сайку.

— У Рози был отличный вкус, — объявил он слегка невнятным из-за набитого рта голосом и одобрительно кивнул.

Гарри улыбнулся, окидывая Найла быстрым взглядом и снова возвращая всё своё внимание зеркалу. Его взгляд смягчился.

— Да, так и было, — тихо согласился он.

— Ты ведь идёшь, Эйч? — на мгновение оторвавшись от булочки, спросил конюх. — Нам подождать?

— Да, иду, — ответил Гарри. Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Найла, ухмыляясь и дважды приподнимая брови. — Но вы идите вперёд, мне ещё нужно переодеться.

Найл издал то, что Луи принял за его очередной странный кудахчущий смешок.

— Уверен, так и есть, — сказал он, глядя на Гарри и ухмыляясь в ответ.

Прежде, чем у Луи появился хоть какой-то шанс сообразить, что тут происходит, Найл закинул руку ему на плечо и уверенно повёл Томлинсона в сторону двери.

— Тогда мы, очевидно, будем у Лиама, — крикнул он в спину удаляющейся фигуре Стайлса. — Мэгс встретится с нами уже там. Роби сказал, что он сегодня за рулём. — Гарри лишь вскинул руку в знак одобрения, после чего скрылся в коридоре, ведущем в его спальню. Найл повернулся к Луи. — Не хочешь куртку или пиджак? Снаружи довольно холодно...

 * * *

Пивная Лиама была гораздо лучше, чем представлял Луи. Он ожидал, что они окажутся в каком-то неправдоподобном, неумело подстроенном под стиль Дикого Запада заведении с дурацкими раскачивающимися створчатыми дверями и развешанными по стенам желтоватыми фотографиями людей в повозках и с ружьями в руках. На самом же деле этот бар ничем не отличался от тех, которые Луи посещал в центре Денвера. Он был значительно больше, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд, но скорее длинным, чем широким, — узкий прямоугольник с аккуратной барной стойкой у левой стены и столиками у правой. За всем этим было свободное пространство, которое занимали бильярдный стол, несколько мишеней для игры в дартс и музыкальный автомат.

Несмотря на раннее время, посетителей здесь было довольно много, и парням пришлось пройти минимум три четверти всего помещения, прежде чем им наконец удалось найти пару свободных мест у барной стойки. К тому же их продвижению внутрь пивной неоднократно мешали различные люди, с которыми Найл должен был поздороваться или даже переброситься парой слов.

— Первый раунд за мной, — заявил он, садясь и пододвигая подставку под пиво к краю столешницы. Он подкинул её в воздух, тут же снова ловко подхватывая. — Что ты будешь пить?

Луи вздохнул, нервно теребя рукава слишком большой ему куртки, в которую Найл его насильно запихнул, прежде чем они покинули ранчо, и вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть всё впечатляющее количество торчавших перед ним кранов. Найл расхохотался и подтянул к себе меню пивной, после чего Луи бросил изучать предлагаемую пивоварней Вайоминга продукцию, решая, что может взять то же, что и Найл. Пока конюх делал заказ, Томлинсон развернулся на своём табурете, начиная изучать место, в котором оказался.

Он тихо рассмеялся, замечая изображение, висевшее над одним из столиков. Это была помещённая в раму фотография высокой горы, вид на которую открывался из окон бара, что, по-мнению Луи, было довольно милым. Скользя взглядом влево мимо баннера Далласских Ковбоев⁵ и неоновой надписи «Миллер Хай Лайф»⁶, Томлинсон вдруг замер, вздрогнув от неожиданности.

_«Что за хуйня?»_

Перед ним был радужный флаг — огромный яркий радужный флаг, точно такой же, как и те, что несли люди на последнем посещённом Луи параде, — плотно прикреплённый к стене и уверенно и гордо там висевший.

 _«_ _Разве в Вайоминге это означает что-то другое_ _?_ — подумал Томлинсон, чувствуя себя полностью сбитым с толку. — _В смысле, да быть такого не может_ _._ _Ведь не может_ _?»_

Он снова повернулся к Найлу, который тут же пододвинул к нему пинту эля «Змеиная Река», не прекращая болтать с барменом.

— Это... — слегка хмурясь, перебил их Луи, но не решился закончить свой вопрос. Найл повернулся и выжидающе приподнял брови, заставляя чувство смущения зародиться в груди Томлинсона.

— Это?.. — подсказал конюх, так и не дождавшись от него продолжения.

Луи указал через своё плечо на висевший на стене флаг.

— Это то, что я думаю? — спросил он с явным скептицизмом в голосе.

Усмехнувшись, Найл сделал порядочный глоток своего пива, после чего воодушевлённо ответил:

— Это определённо оно самое!

— Но ведь это... это не гей-бар...

— Ну да, это не он, — съязвил мужчина за стойкой, в котором Луи узнал только что обслуживавшего их бармена. Он выглядел довольно опрятно и даже привлекательно, на его мускулистом предплечье покоилось белое полотенце, а глаза смотрели из-под густых бровей с нескрываемым недоверием. Он нахмурился, глядя на Томлинсона. — У тебя какие-то проблемы с гей-барами?

Луи покраснел от смущения, испуская сдавленный смешок. Он сжал руку на своём пиве, из-за чего жидкость заплескалась в стакане, а часть её даже перелилась через край.

— Ох, эм, не-а. Нет. _Определённо_ нет! — ответил он, широко распахивая глаза и старательно выделяя каждое слово, чтобы у собеседника не осталось никаких сомнений насчёт того, как комфортно Луи чувствовал себя в подобной обстановке. — Просто, эм, немного... удивлён, вот и всё. В... в хорошем смысле, я имею в виду. Ну ты понимаешь, эта часть страны... так... так далека от цивилизации...

Взгляд мужчины за стойкой заметно смягчился от этих слов, а Найл рядом с Томлинсоном понимающе кивнул.

— Ну, — произнёс бармен, в чьём голосе появился намёк на гордость, когда он перебросил полотенце через плечо и оперся руками на стойку, — мы стараемся быть настолько гостеприимными, насколько это здесь возможно, именно по этой причине. В округе не так уж и много мест, где представители ЛГБТ чувствовали бы себя в безопасности.

Луи моргнул, а с его губ сорвался тихий удивлённый возглас. Почему всё в этом месте продолжало ставить его в неловкое положение, что бы он ни делал? Здесь не получалось контролировать всё и сразу. С тех пор, как он так бесцеремонно был сослан в Вайоминг, Луи постоянно чувствовал себя лишним. Будто он всегда был на шаг позади.

— Это важно для Гарри, — улыбаясь, произнёс Найл и пожал плечами, будто это всё объясняло.

 _«_ _Важно для Гарри_ _,_ — повторил Луи про себя. Шестерёнки в его голове медленно завращались, пытаясь обработать полученную информацию. — _Места, где представители ЛГБТ чувствуют себя в безопасности, важны для Гарри..._ _»_

— Важно для Гарри... — на этот раз вслух произнёс он, неспешно растягивая слова. Он сделал небольшой глоток своего пива и снова опустил пинту на стол, проводя пальцем по покрытому капельками жидкости стеклу.

— Ага! — радостно воскликнул Найл. Уголки его губ слегка дёрнулись, будто он всеми силами старался подавить улыбку. Он слегка пихнул Томлинсона в руку и указал на дверь. — И он уже здесь.

Луи оглянулся через плечо, скользя взглядом по помещению. Когда его глаза остановились на Гарри, парень застыл.

_«Что за хуйня?»_

Ему действительно повезло, что он заранее поставил пиво на барную стойку, иначе оно уже было бы на полу. Где, если подумать, уже находилась челюсть Луи. Его рот на самом деле был широко распахнут, пока он в полнейшем шоке пялился на Гарри Стайлса.

Гарри находился на расстоянии примерно двадцати пяти футов от них и дружелюбно беседовал с мужчиной средних лет, который, должно быть, остановил Стайлса, как только тот зашёл в пивную. Мужчина выглядел как фермер, только что вернувшийся с поля, на что указывали его плотные, слегка потёртые джинсы, огромные сапоги и фланелевая рубашка.

Луи гулко сглотнул. С другой стороны, Гарри...

_«Ёбаное дерьмо»._

Он был одет исключительно в чёрное, разными были только текстуры и оттенки цвета, которые каким-то таинственным образом идеально друг с другом сочетались. И всё это было обтягивающим, а что-то и вовсе почти прозрачным. Он втиснулся в самые облегающие из всех узких джинсов, а его рубашка на пуговицах была сделана из такого замечательного материала, что каждый раз, когда Гарри поворачивался к свету, Луи мог различить сквозь неё контуры тёмных татуировок, а над ними едва заметный ореол соска. Рубашка была расстёгнута почти до его пупка, обнажая дразнящий вид на ключицы, развитые мышцы и гладкую грудь, и так заправлена в джинсы, что это прекрасно подчёркивало их идеальный пошив, а так же крепкий, подтянутый торс ковбоя. Томлинсон тут же почувствовал желание положить ладонь на мягкий изгиб одного из его боков, едва заметно заступающих за пояс брюк, и слегка сжать. Единственными штрихами Запада в образе Стайлса были чёрные шипованные ремешки на замшевых полусапожках и такой же чёрный кожаный пояс, туго затянутый на его узкой талии. Под его большой серебряной пряжкой приятно выделялась заметная выпуклость, приковывая к себе взгляд.

_«Что за хуйня»._

Гарри выглядел невероятно, но, несмотря на то, что многие завсегдатаи бара приветливо махали ему из разных концов пивной или по-дружески хлопали ковбоя по спине, когда тот останавливался, чтобы поздороваться, Луи казалось, что он был единственным, на кого так сильно подействовала внешность Стайлса. Единственным, кто при виде него оказался почти на грани обморока. Единственным, кого это удивило. Что означало только одно...

 _«_ _Он, блять, постоянно одевается так_ _?_ _Какого чёрта_ _?»_ — подумал Томлинсон, стараясь унять бешено колотившееся в груди сердце. Он понимал, что пялится, но всё равно не мог оторвать взгляда. _Гарри Стайлс. Гарри Стайлс. Гарри Стайлс_ _._ Имя Гарри, не переставая, отдавалось в его голове в такт со стучавшей в ушах кровью, которая с неимоверной скоростью мчалась по венам Луи.

Потом всё стало только хуже. В миллион раз хуже. Луи теперь даже не осознавал, где находился, а так же сидел он, стоял или вовсе не существовал в материальном смысле. А всё потому, что Гарри Стайлс, который запустил руку в свои шикарные шоколадные кудри, убирая их с лица, смотрел прямо на Томлинсона, пока тот, раскрыв рот, наблюдал за его статной фигурой, подчёркиваемой тусклым освещением пивной. Бёдра Гарри плавно раскачивались, когда он шёл вдоль бара по направлению к их компании. Что, в сочетании с его пристальным взглядом, делало Стайлса похожим на какого-то похотливого вампира-денди, собирающегося впиться клыками в шею Луи.

 _«_ _Я бы открыл ему доступ к своей сонной артерии в ту же секунду, как он попросил бы_ _»,_ — оцепенев, подумал Луи, закусывая губу. Томлинсону пришлось подавить едва не сорвавшийся с его губ вздох, как только его накрыло осознание того, что это _он_ был тем, кто хотел сожрать Гарри. Джинсы так плотно облегали сильные, округлые бёдра Стайлса, что Луи, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри двигает ими при ходьбе, как они трутся друг о друга, захотел впиться в них зубами так сильно, что его рот наполнился слюной, а штаны стали слишком узкими.

_«Соберись. Ради всего святого. Соберись»._

В том, как Гарри вёл себя, как двигался или как был одет, была странная, едва уловимая, но совершенно удивительная женственность, и Луи по какой-то нелепой причине находил это невыносимо привлекательным. Он никогда не испытывал ничего похожего раньше, и понятия не имел, почему вообще находился под таким сильным впечатлением. Гарри тем временем подходил всё ближе, и Луи, так и не отрывая от него взгляда, неосознанно улавливал черты то Дженнифер Лопес, то Мерилин Монро, то Сид Чарисс в этом, казалось бы, мужественном ковмене. Может быть, это не должно было играть Стайлсу на руку, но почему-то всё равно играло. Это была одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые Луи приходилось видеть, так что он собирался продолжать жадно пялиться на Гарри так долго, как это было возможно.

Перед его глазами вдруг замелькали последние несколько дней, которые они провели вместе. Казалось, будто те непослушные кусочки никак не желающей складываться головоломки наконец вставали на свои места. В голове Луи неожиданно всплыло воспоминание о том, что, даже когда речь зашла о предполагаемой _жене_ Гарри, тот произнёс только слово _партнёр_. Воспоминание о том мимолётном взгляде, которым Гарри и Мэгги обменялись за ужином. О том, как Стайлс отреагировал на утренний стояк Луи. О том, что, возможно, тогда на пастбище он действительно флиртовал в ответ.

_«Места, где представители ЛГБТ чувствуют себя в безопасности, важны для Гарри...»_

К тому моменту, когда Гарри наконец добрался до них и встал рядом со стойкой, Луи уже чувствовал себя полностью поверженным и был не в силах даже поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом. Он пристально рассматривал несколько рядов виски, водки и рома перед собой, всем телом ощущая крушение своей нервной системы — кожу покалывало от бегавших по ней мурашек, а руки тряслись, хотя в комнате за последние несколько минут стало просто невыносимо жарко.

— Как... как дела, Луи? — приятно зазвучал над ухом бархатный, глубокий голос Гарри. Он казался слегка смущённым, и, когда Луи, не выдержав, всё-таки повернулся к ковбою, щёки Стайлса залились лёгким нежно-розовым румянцем.

Луи показалось, будто у него только что вышибло землю из-под ног.

— Неплохо, — с трудом выдавил он, спустя несколько бесконечно долгих ударов сердца, и плотнее закутался в куртку, не обращая внимание на прожигающее всё тело тепло. — Как твои?

Гарри пожал плечами, аккуратно заправляя спадавшие ему на лицо волосы за ухо. Луи, всё ещё не отойдя от шока, моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, не померещилась ли ему лёгкая дрожь в этом движении. Он окинул взглядом собственные руки, но те, к счастью, были плотно прижаты его бёдрами к стулу, иначе, вероятно, они бы тоже тряслись.

 _«_ _Разве я не хотел выяснить это_ _?_ — спросил он сам себя. Его открытие насчёт сексуальной ориентации Гарри, может, и пролило свет на определённые вещи, но чувствовать себя уверенней Луи всё равно не стал. На самом деле он чувствовал себя ещё более уязвимым, чем когда-либо раньше. Все выстроенные им предрассудки насчёт Вайоминга и его жителей пошатнулись, заставляя Томлинсона чувствовать лёгкий укол вины. — _Я... Я отказывался это замечать_ _?»_

— Знаешь, всё идёт отлично, — сказал Гарри, прежде чем у Луи появилась хотя бы надежда взять себя в руки. Он снова пожал плечами и одарил Томлинсона нервной ухмылкой. — Хотя так и не смог найти свою куртку, пришлось уйти без неё.

Стайлс потянул за рукав надетой на Луи ветровки, и последний почувствовал, как его сердце подскочило к самому горлу, когда костяшки пальцев Гарри соприкоснулись с его запястьем. Найл даже не подумал сказать ему, что куртка принадлежала Гарри. Хотя он, вероятно, тоже должен был знать. Боже, ему действительно стоило взять себя в руки.

— В любом случае, думаю, на тебе она смотрится лучше, — поддразнил Стайлс, а в его глазах заплясали искорки веселья.

Даже несмотря на то, что Луи всё ещё пытался вернуть себе самообладание, он скорее бы провалился сквозь землю, чем позволил кому-нибудь безнаказанно смеяться над собой.

— Да, определённо, — ехидно заявил он, возвращая Гарри ухмылку и расправляя плечи. Он окинул взглядом тощую фигуру Стайлса, пытаясь игнорировать то, как затрепетало его сердце, когда из-за пристального внимания щёки Гарри стали ещё на оттенок темнее. — Уверен, ты жутко расстроился, когда понял это. Она бы неплохо дополнила твой костюм.

Запрокинув голову, Гарри расхохотался от восторга, заставив Луи нервно заёрзать на своём стуле и покраснеть от удовольствия.

— Спасибо за такие слова, Луи, — сказал он, небрежным жестом указывая на новые джинсы Томлинсона. — В смысле, ты определённо эксперт в ковбойской моде.

Луи рассмеялся.

— Сегодня я в тренде, — произнёс он с кривой усмешкой, машинально поглаживая своё бедро и лишь чуть-чуть желая не быть сейчас в самом унылом наряде из всех, что ему приходилось носить со времён четвёртого класса средней школы. По крайней мере, это не были брюки-карго⁷. — Знаю.

Гарри фыркнул, но тут же так широко и открыто улыбнулся, что у Луи скрутило живот.

 _«_ _Ну и что ты на себя напялил_ _?_ — Он хотел бы задать этот вопрос Гарри, если бы тот вдруг попросил свою куртку назад. Луи было любопытно, как далеко Стайлс смог бы зайти и стал бы он на самом деле портить свой наряд, «дополняя» его, или Луи разоблачил бы его блеф и подкалывал бы его потом всю оставшуюся ночь. Но сейчас всё снова казалось слишком сложным и запутанным. — _Это сын твоего босса_ _!_ _И ты флиртуешь с ним_ _?_ _Это ведь флирт, разве нет_ _?_ _Да и контракт..._ _»_

— Стайлс! Как жизнь, чувак? — Восторженный голос бармена вдруг прервал поток бессвязных мыслей в голове Томлинсона, разрушая с трудом созданный вокруг них с Гарри кокон интимности.

Хотя Гарри это, казалось, не помешало. Он широко улыбнулся мужчине за стойкой, а ямочка на его щеке стала ещё глубже.

 _«_ _Ну вот, видишь_ _._ _Опомнись_ _._ — Луи закатил глаза. Из-за небольшого разочарования он позабыл обо всех остальных проблемах. — _Даже если он гей, это не значит, что ты его хоть немного интересуешь_ _»._

— Всё в порядке. Что насчёт тебя?

Пока Гарри мило болтал с барменом, щёки Томлинсона покрылись красными пятнами, так как в его голове появилось новое объяснение. _«_ _Ты даже не..._ _Если он даже..._ _Господи Иисусе_ _._ _То, что он, возможно, не натурал, ещё не означает..._ _Он... Он может быть би, или..._ _»_ Мысли Луи разбегались в разные стороны, и он прищурился, глядя на Гарри, будто это могло ему помочь с точностью определить сексуальную ориентацию ковбоя или хотя бы просто сохранить хладнокровие, которым Томлинсон, в принципе, никогда и не обладал.

— Не жалуюсь. Не жалуюсь, — произнёс бармен, улыбаясь и пододвигая к Стайлсу подставку под пиво. — Что тебе налить?

— Виски сауэр, пожалуйста, — ответил Гарри и указал в сторону Луи. — Но прежде всего, Лиам, ты уже познакомился с Луи?

Бармен несколько раз перевёл взгляд с Луи на радужный флаг на противоположной стене и рассмеялся.

— Нет, не официально.

Удивлённо приподняв брови, будто никак не мог понять, что именно он упускает, Гарри осмотрел сначала одного, потом другого, отчего сердце Томлинсона забилось в два раза быстрее. Одно дело — предполагать, что Гарри может не быть натуралом; но объяснять произошедшее, в буквальном смысле раскрывать все карты — совсем другое. От одной мысли об этом голова Луи шла кругом.

 _«_ _Знает ли он, что я гей_ _?_ — задумался Томлинсон, ещё плотнее кутаясь в слишком большую куртку ковбоя. Его ладони вспотели. — _Он знает_ _._ _Уверен, он знает_ _»._

— Ладно, — тем временем заговорил Гарри, медленно растягивая слово, будто всё ещё ожидая хотя бы от одного из них каких-либо объяснений. Но Луи пока не был готов их дать, а Стайлс не особо на этом настаивал. — Луи, это Лиам Пейн. Он владелец этого прекрасного заведения, а так же мой очень хороший друг. И Лиам, это Луи Томлинсон. Он приехал из Денвера и будет гостить на «Одинокой Розе» какое-то время.

— Добро пожаловать в Вайоминг, Луи, — сказал Лиам, через весь стол протягивая ему ладонь для крепкого рукопожатия.

— Благодарю, — тихо произнёс Томлинсон. Момент был безвозвратно упущен, а он просто позволил этому случиться. Он хотел повернуть время вспять. Он хотел знать наверняка. — Приятно познакомиться.

Лиам кивнул.

— Мне тоже. Налить тебе ещё? — спросил он, указывая на почти пустой стакан Луи.

— Ох! — выдохнул тот, неловко проводя рукой по волосам. Огромные рукава куртки слегка стесняли движения. — Эм, да. Пожалуйста. Эль «Змеиная Река».

— Сегодня я плачу, — заявил Гарри. Он откинулся назад и вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть Луи за спину. — Эй, Ни! Что ты там пьёшь?

— «Фэт Тайр», — мгновенно отозвался конюх.

Луи так отвлёкся на появление Гарри, что совершенно забыл о Найле, который теперь смотрел на него с довольным выражением на лице, будто всё это время наблюдал за Томлинсоном и теперь о чём-то догадывался. Собственное выражение лица Луи старался держать настолько нейтральным, насколько это было возможно, полный решимости сохранить своё достоинство.

 _«_ _Что за странная ночь_ _?_ _И что за странное место_ _?»_ — подумал он, всё ещё чувствуя себя растерянным и ошеломлённым. Возможно, ему стоило сдаться и признать, что с тех пор, как он поселился в Вайоминге, шок стал его привычным состоянием.

— Итак, Луи, — начал Лиам, возвращаясь с напитками в руках к стойке. — Что привело тебя в Шеридан?

— Э-э, — красноречиво ответил Томлинсон, понятия не имея, с чего начать. К счастью, говорить ему так и не пришлось, потому что Стайлс моментально встрял в разговор.

— Он здесь по делу.

Луи нахмурился и обернулся, чтобы одарить Гарри непонимающим взглядом. Его тон ясно дал понять, что тема была закрыта для дальнейших обсуждений, а сам ковбой сидел с опущенным взглядом и мрачно изучал свой виски, медленно вращая по кругу на половину пустой стакан. Когда он поднял голову, вероятно, почувствовав взгляд Томлинсона, их глаза на мгновение встретились, но Гарри сразу отвернулся и уставился в зеркало за барной стойкой.

Кажется, уже в сотый раз с тех пор, как Луи приехал в Шеридан, он столкнулся с дурацкой загадкой, не имея даже намёка на правильный ответ. У него уже было огромное множество вопросов, но с каждым разом их становилось только больше, и теперь они попросту не укладывались у парня в голове. Почему Гарри не захотел говорить с Лиамом о земельной сделке? Давили ли на него в плане продажи местные жители? Вредил ли его отказ экономике района, и если так, то почему Энн не рассказала об этом Луи, чтобы у него был ещё один потенциальный способ выбить у Стайлса подпись? Почему эти соображения не казались такими уж важными? Почему всё это выглядело настолько личным?

Если Лиам и подумал, что в нежелании Гарри объяснять своё заявление было что-то странное, он никак этого не показал. Он только поморщился и грустно улыбнулся, глядя на Луи.

— Делу? Жаль слышать это. Но, хэй, если у тебя появится немного свободного времени, дай мне знать. Я с радостью покажу тебе окрестности, — он указал на Гарри и Найла, — пока эти двое заняты отёлом, забоем коров или ещё чем-то в этом роде.

— Ловлю на слове, — сказал Томлинсон, с тоской вспоминая вид, открывающийся из окон столовой в доме Гарри. На тот момент природа казалась удивительно привлекательной. Простая, незамысловатая и далёкая от всех людских проблем. Всё это заставляло Луи чувствовать себя немного грустным и растерянным.

Обратно на землю его вернул вдруг ругнувшийся рядом Найл.

— Ёбаный в рот! — простонал он, пялясь в свой совершенно пустой кошелёк. — Она забрала все мои деньги! Не могу поверить! — Он взглянул на Гарри с диким выражением на лице. — Стайлс, одолжишь десять баксов? Мэгги будет здесь в любую минуту!

— Она же оставила тебе твою дебетовую карточку, разве нет?

Луи вздохнул, снова запутавшись. Он знал, что Лиам принимал карты. Найл совсем недавно расплатился одной из них.

— Ага, помахала ей у меня перед носом! — Голос конюха стал ещё выше и пронзительней, почти переходя на крик, и совсем сбитый с толку Луи невольно рассмеялся. За его спиной хихикнул Гарри. Найл сощурился, будто осознавая, что Стайлс всё это время знал о платёжной карточке, которую он специально оставил в своём бумажнике.

— Знаешь, она ведь сама включит песни, когда появится здесь, Ни, — тоже ухмыляясь, произнёс Лиам.

— Да? Ну, этому никогда бы не было суждено случиться, если бы ты заменил свой дурацкий автомат на новый или просто оставил бы классический! — выпалил Найл, обвиняюще тыча пальцем одной руки в Лиама, а другой выхватывая две пятидолларовые бумажки, которые ему протягивал Гарри. Он разъярённо взмахнул ими, продолжая говорить: — У меня должна быть возможность заплатить кредитной картой! И ёбаные принципы вроде наценок, привилегий или «моя-песня-первая-потому-что-у-меня-больше-денег» — единственное, что меня бесит в Америке!

Должно быть, Гарри заметил замешательство на лице Луи, поэтому, как только Найл, всё ещё недовольно бормоча себе под нос, отошёл к музыкальному автомату, пустился в объяснения:

— Мэгги и Найл каждый раз, когда мы сюда приходим, по-дружески соревнуются за возможность ставить музыку, — сказал он, всё ещё тихо посмеиваясь. — В любом случае это нелепо, потому что им нравятся одинаковые песни.

— _Гарри_ , — упрекнул его Лиам с напускной серьёзностью, — речь о том, за кем останется последнее слово!

— И всё-таки, что не так с дебетовой картой? — поинтересовался Луи, делая глоток своего пива. В конце бара он заметил банкомат, так что если Найлу нужна была наличка для автомата...

— Оу, — произнёс Лиам и тут же вместе с Гарри затрясся в новом приступе хохота. — Найл ненавидит банкоматы. В смысле, _действительно_ ненавидит.

— Они тоже единственное, что его бесит в Америке, — сквозь смех выдавил Стайлс.

Они оба выглядели такими счастливыми и обаятельными, что живот Луи снова скрутило от тоски. На этот раз причиной была не в невероятной привлекательности Гарри. Ладно, не только в ней. Дело по большей части было в том, как легко и непринуждённо эти двое общались и шутили. Луи понял, что действительно хотел бы стать частью всего этого, если бы Шеридан был его домом.

В его голове вдруг сформировалась идеальная фантазия о такой вот дружбе, о том как Лиам и Гарри с такой же любовью и нежностью рассказывают кому-то о всех причудах Луи. Это выглядело бы как-то так: «И Луи так боялся опоздать на начало фильма, что, пока бежал, зацепился пальцем ноги за одеяло и грохнулся с лестницы... Вот что происходит, когда ты всё-таки выпрашиваешь в плед, а потом носишь его как юбку, потому что тебе якобы холодно». «Он постоянно выглядит как священник, которому мама связала рясу». «И это нелепо, потому что он никогда не надевает носки, когда носит это покрывало».

_«Я действительно хочу им понравиться. Я хочу понравиться ему. Как такое могло случиться?»_

— Ты должен предоставить мне право выбора, Найл! — крикнул Гарри через весь бар. — Это мои деньги.

Даже с такого большого расстояния Луи видел, как конюх закатил глаза.

— Ладно, подожди, — произнёс он, поворачиваясь к Стайлсу, и поднял руку, демонстрируя свою готовность торговаться. — Может, вместо этого, я поставлю две песни в твою честь?

Гарри покачал головой из стороны в сторону, будто обдумывая это предложение.

— Песни подберёшь от чистого сердца? — поинтересовался он.

Найл кивнул.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Ладно... — Найл торжествующе сжал кулак, а Стайлс ткнул указательным пальцем в его сторону. — Но! Только если ты выберешь ещё одну в честь Луи.

Конюх задумался, а затем тёплая улыбка озарила его лицо.

— Отлично, — согласился он, хитро приподнимая брови. — По рукам.

Из-за просьбы Гарри Луи почувствовал приятный прилив тепла от осознания своей причастности к происходящему. Ему пришлось с головой завернуться в ветровку, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Пять баксов на то, что одной из песен, которые он выберет для тебя, будет «Man, I Feel Like A Woman»⁸, — смеясь, произнесла только подошедшая Мэгги и наклонилась, чтобы оставить на щеке Гарри быстрый поцелуй. Она всё ещё была раскрасневшейся от холода и радостно улыбалась им обоим, нежно сжимая плечо Луи и медленно вздыхая. — Боже, мне только что пришлось разнимать драку восьмиклассниц на тренировке по волейболу, так что, мне кажется, немного текилы для всех сейчас будет отличным решением.

Когда Луи понял, что время уже давно перевалило за полночь, он уже был порядком пьян. Очень сильно пьян, судя по тому, что танцевал с Гарри Стайлсом под «Like a Prayer» (выбор Мэгги). Или, во всяком случае, рядом с Гарри. Они были достаточно близко, чтобы время от времени сталкиваться плечами.

Гарри, плавно двигавший своими длинными конечностями под музыку, выглядел невероятно раскрепощённым. Он не сдерживался, и Луи нравилось это. Восхищение, которое он испытал, когда Гарри только появился в баре, возрастало с каждой секундой, и Томлинсон уже просто не мог оторвать от ковбоя взгляд. Уже полчаса он в открытую пялился на него, но Стайлс, кажется, не возражал. На самом деле он даже пялился в ответ, так что все сомнения Луи по поводу того, нравились Гарри мужчины или нет, полностью испарились.

Желание прикоснуться к нему начинало причинять боль.

— Ребят, ещё одна песня, и всё, ладно? — крикнула Мэгги на весь бар, когда голос Мадонны начал потихоньку стихать. Гарри отогнал её и Найла от автомата после того, как они начали увлечённо целоваться под «Макарену» (выбор Найла). — Роби хочет ехать, он уже заводит машину.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, смахивая со лба влажные от пота волосы и тяжело дыша. Следующая песня зазвучала из динамиков, а Луи нахмурился, пытаясь её узнать. Это было мелодичное звучание скрипки и сильный женский голос, поющий о желании притронуться к земле. Песня была совсем не похожа на типичную танцевальную музыку.

— О боже, — тихо пробормотал Стайлс, начиная неуверенно переминаться с ноги на ногу, с интересом изучая свои сапоги.

— Ох! Ох! Ох! — заголосил Найл, а его лицо засияло. Он ухмыльнулся и поднял в воздух своё пиво. — Это для тебя, Луи! Dixie Chicks в честь нашего уважаемого нотарибруса!

— Что это за песня? — спросил Томлинсон.

Гарри смущённо рассмеялся, всё ещё не отрывая взгляд от пола.

— Эм, — он вздохнул и покачал головой, а его губы растянулись в слабой улыбке, — она называется «Cowboy Take Me Away»⁹.

— Оу, — прошептал Луи, осознавая подтекст и чувствуя бегущие по спине мурашки. Их взгляды встретились, и Томлинсон, казалось, забыл, как дышать. Время между ними застыло.

— Да, — слетело с губ Гарри, а его грудь под совершенно промокшей рубашкой задвигалась в ускоренном темпе.

Он осторожно подошёл на шаг ближе, и Луи гулко сглотнул. Его тело почти кричало о желании почувствовать на себе руки Стайлса. Он хотел ощутить его прикосновение, притянуть Гарри ближе и прижаться к его груди. Но он просто застыл на месте. Луи понятия не имел, как такое вообще могло случиться, просто не мог поверить в происходящее.

_«Шесть часов назад я думал, что он натурал. Это сын моего босса. Сын моего босса. Миллиарды и миллиарды»._

Гарри не уверенно двинулся ещё чуть ближе и протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к Луи, который хотел этого так сильно, что это причиняло боль. Но он точно так же был пьян, и ничего вокруг не имело смысла, поэтому слова слетели с его губ быстрее, чем он смог их остановить.

— Ты должен подписать договор о продаже имущества, Гарри. Почему ты отказываешься?

Гарри замер, его лицо вытянулось, а обмякшая вдруг рука безвольно опустилась.

Луи закрыл глаза. _Блять_. Он определённо был проклят.

— Мы должны идти, — спустя мгновение безучастно произнёс Гарри.

_«Блять»._

— Я не имел в виду... — начал было Луи, но так и не закончил предложения, понимая, что не знает, как объяснить свой поступок. Ради бога, он даже не понимал, что с ним происходит. В голове всё смешалось, и прежде, чем Луи успел что-либо добавить, Гарри оказался в компании Найла, Мэгги и Роби, пока на фоне Dixie Chicks всё ещё пели что-то про свободу. Томлинсон вздохнул и направился к ним.

К тому времени, как они вернулись на ранчо, Луи буквально валился с ног из-за головной боли. Гарри молча помог ему надеть куртку, после чего подсадил в кузов огромного грузовика Роби, держа ладонь на пояснице Томлинсона, будто убеждая его этим, что всё в порядке.

Затем, уже в гостиной, он устало улыбнулся Луи, выглядя неуверенным, слегка помятым и ещё более красивым, чем обычно.

— Спокойной ночи, Луи, — тихо произнёс он и, шаркая, направился в свою комнату.

Томлинсон же только стоял рядом с диваном, чувствуя подступавший к горлу ком.

Господи Иисусе, это было неловко. Он создавал даже больше сложностей, чем ожидал.

_«Что мне теперь делать?»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В общем-то, не знаю, насколько нужна здесь эта сноска, но всё это песни бойз-бэнда Backstreet Boys :)
> 
> 2) Берейтор — специалист по обучению лошадей.
> 
> 3) Криббедж — карточная игра для двух человек.
> 
> 4) US 14 — скоростная автомагистраль, проходящая по северной части США с востока на запад по территории пяти штатов.
> 
> 5) Далласские Ковбои (Dallas Cowboys) — профессиональный футбольный клуб из американского города Арлингтон, штат Техас.
> 
> 6) Марка пива.
> 
> 7) Брюки-карго — штаны свободного покроя с накладными объёмными карманами и поясом-кулиской.
> 
> 8) «Боже, я чувствую себя женщиной». Песня Шанайи Твейн (Shania Twain).
> 
> 9) «Ковбой, забери меня отсюда». Слова этой песни стали названием фанфика :з


	3. 3

Луи лениво почесал живот, пялясь в открытый холодильник. _Большой кусок чеддера¹, наполовину пустая банка жареных бобов, немного немытых листьев шпината и три сорта яблок..._ Миссис Барден перестала оставлять ему тарелки с едой, наивно полагая, что он теперь вполне мог позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. Что ж, жить без еды быстрого приготовления и ресторанных блюд было действительно непросто. Луи фыркнул, пытаясь успокоить недовольное ворчание живота. _«До ужина с работниками ранчо не меньше четырёх часов. Возможно, там даже будет чили»._  
  
Но от голода уже начинало слегка подташнивать, а вся припрятанная в кладовой Гарри вредная еда — как Томлинсон понял, припрятанная там Найлом вредная еда — уже закончилась. Потянувшись за сыром, Луи скорчил гримасу, заметив старый бледный шрам на своём запястье. Ожог, полученный им в Румынии из-за сломанной электроплиты. Или в Албании? А, может, и в Лонг-Прери. В конце концов он перестал ломать голову и достал из холодильника хлеб и майонез, решая довольствоваться сделанным на ходу незамысловатым бутербродом. Луи начинал чувствовать себя нищим.  
  
_«Юрфак,_ — напомнил он себе. — _Юрфак, карьера, нормальная жизнь»._ Ранчо «Одинокая Роза» было всего лишь перерывом, его странной своеобразной тюрьмой, управлял которой ещё более странный полубог.  
  
— Хэй.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд, прекращая намазывать майонез на внушительный ломоть хлеба. _«Лёгок на помине»._  
  
— Гарри, — произнёс он, не в силах сдержать нотки удивления в своём голосе. Гарри обычно не возвращался к обеду — гораздо чаще он просто брал с собой бутерброды, чтобы потом съесть их в грузовике или же прямо на траве, да ещё и грязными руками.  
  
Они не пересекались в течение трёх дней. В основном по вине Луи, потому что, например, субботу он провёл в своей комнате, мучаясь от похмелья и успешно притворяясь, что «по уши увяз в работе». На самом же деле его компанией весь день были только фильмы, наушники и огромный пакет солёной соломки. В воскресенье же Томлинсон уехал в город, собираясь пополнить свои запасы одежды и даже не думая о том, что большинство магазинов будут закрыты. Церкви здесь придавали слишком большое значение. Луи же последний раз был в одной из них ещё в Денвере, хотя даже она была ночным клубом.  
  
В понедельник он снова и уже всерьёз принялся за работу. Хотя ему всё ещё удавалось вполне успешно избегать Гарри, что означало только то, что он тоже не обращал внимания на причину пребывания Луи на этом ранчо. Той же ночью Энн лично позвонила Томлинсону, чтобы узнать последние новости.  
  
— Никаких изменений, — сообщил он, понимая, что даже при большом желании не смог бы ничего добавить. Миссис Стайлс только понимающе хмыкнула и попросила его продолжать соответствовать своему образу физического воплощения многомиллиардной сделки, отслеживающего каждый шаг Гарри. Спустя всего три секунды после того, как Луи положил трубку, до его слуха донёсся звонок телефона из кабинета Гарри, после чего последовал неприятный разговор на слегка повышенных тонах.  
  
Теперь раскрасневшийся Гарри стоял на кухне, держа руки в карманах той куртки, которую совсем недавно носил Луи. На нём были тяжёлые сапоги, а зелёные глаза были слегка сощурены.  
  
— Зачем ты вернулся в дом? — поинтересовался Луи. — Хочешь перекусить? А то у меня тут есть довольно большой бутерброд; я как раз собирался положить сюда немного холодной фасоли. — Он поднёс кусок хлеба с майонезом и сыром к носу Стайлса. — М-м-м.  
  
Брови Гарри поползли вверх, а с обветренных губ сорвался удивлённый смешок.  
  
— Заманчивое предложение, — произнёс он, почёсывая подбородок большой мозолистой рукой. — Но, боюсь, я пас. — В его хриплом тягучем голосе звучала усталость.  
  
Луи закусил нижнюю губу и опустил взгляд. Голова снова закружилась, но на этот раз виноват в этом был Стайлс с его поразительной способностью сбивать Луи с толку. Горячий, мужественный владелец ранчо днём, а вот в Пивной Лиама... воспоминания обрушились на Томлинсона с новой силой. Гарри выглядел таким великолепным тогда, таким женственным, и так естественно раскачивал бёдрами, что Луи до сих пор не мог поверить, что при этом ковбой умудрялся оставаться самим собой.  
  
Томлинсон всё ещё не понимал, почему сначала отказывался замечать эту черту в Гарри. Хоть и слишком запоздало, но он всё-таки понял, каким на самом деле был лицемером, обвиняя людей в гетеронормативности, в то время как сам только и делал, что присваивал им навеянные стереотипами роли.  
  
В субботу, направляясь в ванную, Луи мельком заметил шатавшегося по гостиной Стайлса, на котором не было ничего кроме короткого шёлкового халата. Но вот уже в понедельник ковбой предстал перед ним в потёртых джинсах и перчатках из грубой кожи, и Томлинсон понятия не имел, что ему теперь с этим делать. Его определённо влекло к Гарри. Странное гармоничное сочетание в нём мужской и женской сторон сводило Луи с ума; его _очаровывало_ буквально всё, начиная с облупленного лака на ногтях трудолюбивых рук, и заканчивая тем, как мужчина сталкивался бёдрами с Найлом, выходя из сарая, чтобы заклеймить или кастрировать очередную корову. Но Томлинсон понятия не имел, как реагировать на всё это. Он задавался вопросом, как Гарри воспринимал его самого и не вёл ли он себя дружелюбно только из чувства долга. Интересно, во что вылились бы эти пьяные танцы, если бы Луи не испортил момент.  
  
— Итак, — начал Луи, откусывая кусок своего бутерброда. Что ж, он всё-таки не рассчитал и нарезал сыр слишком толстыми ломтиками, из-за чего жевать было довольно непросто.  
  
— Итак, — заинтересованно повторил Гарри, роясь в холодильнике, и, достав оттуда коробку апельсинового сока, сделал внушительный глоток прямо из горлышка. Луи очень старался держать себя в руках и не следить за тем, как двигался его кадык. Наконец Стайлс вытер губы и поставил коробку на место, захлопывая дверцу и облокачиваясь на неё бедром. — Я снова собирался проверить нетелей, так что решил спросить... — Уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх, и ковбой переместил вес с одной ноги на другую. — Джолин любит гостей. Я, кажется, говорил.  
  
— Да, говорил, — согласился Луи и ухмыльнулся, вспоминая покрасневшего Гарри и своё собственное тело, возбуждённое, но ещё вялое после сна. И полное отсутствие у него способности сначала думать, а уже потом говорить. — Я помню всё так, будто это было вчера.  
  
— Ценные воспоминания, — пошутил Гарри, и они оба улыбнулись. Воздух вокруг них вдруг стал капельку легче. — Ну так... — протянул он, улыбаясь ещё шире и играя с молнией на своей куртке. — Хочешь её увидеть?  
  
— Конечно, — ответил Томлинсон. — Безусловно. Веди меня к знаменитой беременной корове, Стайлс. Сейчас же.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, а в его зелёных глазах заплясали весёлые огоньки.  
  
— Можешь взять с собой свой ужасный бутерброд.  
  
Луи, чей наряд на этот раз состоял из джинсов и толстовки с логотипом Денвер Бронкос, которую он купил в субботу в городе, снова пришлось напялить ту старую пару женских резиновых сапог. Хоть он и чувствовал себя в этом довольно комфортно, ему всё-таки хотелось бы иметь здесь свою собственную удобную одежду. Потому что пока он выглядел или чучелом, или каким-то придурком в странном костюме. Может быть, ему стоило попросить Зейна порыться у него в квартире и прислать на ранчо узкие чёрные джинсы и пару приличных футболок.  
  
_«Зачем?_ — тут же прозвучал в его голове подозрительный голос Зейна. — _Кого ты пытаешься впечатлить?»_  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул. Он определённо не был готов объяснять кому-то ситуацию с Гарри Стайлсом, тем более когда между ними ничего на самом деле не происходило. Легче было продержаться какое-то время в этих странных, слегка великоватых ему джинсах.  
  
Во дворе не было ни одного из грузовиков, так что Гарри повёл его к припаркованным неподалёку квадроциклам, останавливаясь по дороге, чтобы ласково почесать Бонни живот. Затем ковбой ловко запрыгнул на один из них и похлопал по кожаному сиденью позади себя.  
  
— Разве ты обычно не на лошади ездишь? — поинтересовался Луи.  
  
— Вообще-то да... — Гарри улыбнулся ему, щурясь из-за яркого солнца. — А ты умеешь ездить верхом? — На этот раз он хитро ухмыльнулся, и Томлинсон закатил глаза.  
  
— Нет, я не умею ездить верхом на лошади, — сухо ответил он.  
  
— Ну а у меня нет ни одного двойного седла, — подытожил Гарри, — а без него мы это делать тоже не станем, так что... — Он ещё раз нежно погладил сиденье, всем своим видом излучая самодовольство. — Запрыгивай.  
  
С досадой вздохнув, Луи всё-таки перекинул через него ногу и плотно обернул руки вокруг талии Стайлса.  
  
— Что-то ты слишком доволен собой, — пробормотал он. Гарри в ответ только хмыкнул, дважды повернул ключ в замке зажигания, после чего переключил передачу и направил квадроцикл в сторону пастбища. Томлинсон всё это время старался не думать о том, насколько близко его губы находились к загорелой шее ковбоя, частично скрытой полями его шляпы.  
  
Поездка с Гарри была удивительно успокаивающей. Луи позволил лёгкой вибрации охватить всё его тело, а проносившимся мимо миля за милей полям успокоить тянущую боль в груди. В конце концов, у горизонта он заметил тёмное пятно, вероятно, и бывшее стадом. В основном коровы были коричневыми, и только одна, с довольно крупным вздувшимся животом, была ярко-рыжей расцветки. Наконец они подъехали, и Стайлс остановил квадроцикл посреди большого, со всех сторон продуваемого ветром поля, спрыгивая на траву и тут же помогая спуститься Луи. Тот с трудом сделал несколько шагов, до сих пор ощущая слабую дрожь в ногах, и слегка покраснел, когда Гарри подхватил его под руку, чтобы отвести к рыжей корове.  
  
— Джолин, — сказал он, — знакомься, это Луи.  
  
Животное тут же перевело на него, казалось, изучающий взгляд больших приветливых тёмных глаз.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Томлинсон, будучи не до конца уверенным в том, что следовало сказать корове. Особенно учитывая то, с каким обожанием во взгляде на неё смотрел Стайлс. В конце концов он всё-таки выдавил: — Ты самая красивая на свете.  
  
Гарри буквально засиял от гордости.  
  
— Так и есть, — согласился он. — Можешь погладить её, если хочешь.  
  
Луи послушно протянул руку к Джолин и осторожно погладил её мягкую щеку.  
  
— Она молодая, да ведь? — Трепет и надежда, которые он заметил в карих глазах, придавали умному взгляду почти человеческое выражение.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — Очень молодая. Всего двадцать пять месяцев. — Он присоединился к Томлинсону, нежно поглаживая вздувшийся огненно-рыжий бок. Корова пахла травой, грязью и ветром.  
  
— Ты самый большой двухлетний ребёнок, какого мне только приходилось видеть, — улыбаясь, произнёс Луи. — И она беременна двойней?  
  
— Угу, — согласно кивнул Гарри и начал тихо напевать себе под нос мелодию какой-то медленной, не знакомой Томлинсону песни.  
  
— Моя мама родила близнецов пару лет назад, — сказал Луи. — Мальчика и девочку от своего нового мужа. Я их даже не видел ещё.  
  
При мысли об этом Луи вдруг почувствовал неожиданный прилив грусти, представляя себе их взросление в Лонг-Прери, в доме, который был гораздо больше того, где Луи провёл всё своё детство. Было сложно не думать о маленьком домике с облупившейся зелёной краской на стенах, провисшим крыльцом и согревающим зимними вечерами теплом, куда он больше никогда не смог бы вернуться, так как случился необъяснимый раскол, ужасное потрясение, которым стал его отъезд в колледж, навсегда разделивший Луи с Лонг-Прери. Он задался вопросом, нашли ли близнецы те песчаные дюны у ручья за начальной школой. Возможно, они были ещё только на пути к этому.  
  
— Слишком занят, чтобы съездить домой? — поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
Луи кивнул, решая не обманывать ковбоя.  
  
— Я был за границей, когда она забеременела, — сказал он. — Узнал только тогда, когда она уже была на седьмом месяце. Но, — он неловко улыбнулся. — думаю, она и сама не сразу узнала. Сказала, была уверена, что у неё просто слишком рано начался климакс². Она, э-э... когда родила меня, была довольно молодой.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
  
— Ну, должно быть, это был тот ещё сюрприз. — Сказав это, он опустился на колени, начиная ощупывать живот нетели, чтобы проверить положение телят в утробе матери, и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе, убедившись, что с ними всё в порядке. Луи взглянул на лицо коровы, выражение которого было тёплым и даже каким-то безмятежным, но совсем не пустым. Оно выражало любопытство, а так же что-то, поразительно напоминавшее безоговорочное доверие.  
  
— Храбрая малышка, — пробормотал Томлинсон. _«О, просто смешно. Я не влюбляюсь в корову»._ — Ну так... — откашлявшись, протянул Луи. До этого он, благодаря интернету, кое-что всё-таки узнал о рождении телят и теперь просто хотел убедиться, что усвоил терминологию. — То, что она нетель, значит, что у неё никогда раньше не было телят, так?  
  
— Верно, — согласился Стайлс. — Некоторые из наших коров тоже беременны в первый раз. Они уже скоро отелятся, так что мы на неделе должны загнать стадо в стойло. Но, эм... Я думал, тебе не интересно ничего, что связано с ранчо. — Он бросил в сторону Луи совсем немного пугающий хитрый взгляд.  
  
Томлинсон пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто решил, что стоит проявлять интерес. Ну, знаешь, раз уж я остался здесь работать.  
  
Корова замычала. Гарри хмыкнул и слегка втянул голову в плечи, а перед глазами Луи вдруг мелькнула совершенно глупая мысль о том, как появившаяся на лице Стайлса ямочка выглядела при мягком свете солнца, пробивавшемся сквозь облака.  
  
— Верно, — сказал ковбой. — Работа, смысл. Это и есть твой стиль?  
  
Луи хмуро на него взглянул, но его мило сморщенный нос испортил всё впечатление, заставив Гарри рассмеяться. Никто из них не упомянул о договоре, и вскоре они снова вернулись к поглаживаниям живота рыжей коровы под низкое гудение Гарри, всё ещё напевавшего себе под нос ту же самую мелодию. Хотя спустя всего минуту Луи снова почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, слегка царапая место за ухом Джолин. Гарри смотрел на него именно таким жутким пронизывающим взглядом, из-за которого по спине бежали мурашки, а сердце предательски замирало. Будто он что-то замышлял.  
  
— Просто забавно наблюдать — пояснил Стайлс, — как капризный юрист стоит посреди поля и подлизывается к моим коровам, надеясь, что я подпишу его бумаги...  
  
— Эй! — ахнул Луи, чувствуя себя действительно оскорблённым. — Мы с Джолин _привязались_ друг к другу! Это реальность, Гарри Стайлс. Я теперь её любимчик, так что можешь отъебаться. — Он снова повернулся к Джолин, уткнулся лицом в её палевую морду и прошептал: — Не слушай его, дорогая. Он просто старается нас поссорить.  
  
Гарри, глядя на это, довольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— И я не юрист, забыл? — добавил Томлинсон. — В смысле, пока. Я, скорее юридическая нетель.  
  
В ответ на это ковбой издал лающий смешок и направился к другим коровам, опускаясь перед ними на колени и с нежностью что-то им говоря. Луи же остался с Джолин, улыбаясь каждый раз, когда до его слуха доносились обрывки этого одностороннего разговора.  
  
— Ты выглядишь чудесно сегодня, Жермен. Да, Барбара Уолтер, я вижу, что ты там. Привет, Бейонсе.  
  
— Когда ты начнёшь им петь? — позвал Луи, высматривая голову Гарри над столпившимся в кучу стадом. — Я рассчитывал на шоу, Стайлс.  
  
В ту же секунду с другого конца стада послышался низкий приятный голос, напевавший ту песню, которую всё это время ковбой насвистывал себе под нос.  
  
_Come sail your ships around me  
And burn your bridges down  
We make a little history, baby  
Every time you come around_ ³  
  
Его голос был действительно потрясающим, немного грубым, но не старческим. Именно таким, каким должен быть голос ковбоя. Вскоре коровы тоже замычали ему в унисон, и Луи расхохотался. Гарри тут же перестал петь и, обижено надувшись, прокричал:  
  
— По идее это должно было звучать печально и романтично!  
  
— Скорее, Гарри, беги! Они думают, ты заигрываешь с ними!  
  
Он всё ещё смеялся, глядя на то, как Стайлс старается проложить себе дорогу сквозь разволновавшееся стадо. Забывшись, Луи протянул ковбою руку, и, когда шершавые пальцы обернулись вокруг его ладони, увлёк его за собой. Теперь они вдвоём мчались по полю, притворяясь, что находятся в смертельной опасности. Внезапно, одна корова издала короткое жалобное мычание, заставив парней в очередной раз весело рассмеяться. В результате кто-то из них всё-таки споткнулся, и они тут же рухнули на землю, всё так же не расцепляя пальцы.  
  
— Чёрт, — задыхаясь, выдавил Луи. — Чуть не попались. — Боже, они бежали... сколько? Пятнадцать ярдов? Он готов был признать, что был не в форме. Видимо, занятий в спортзале раз в месяц всё-таки не хватало, если даже сейчас он тяжело дышал, весь взмок, а его кожа сильно раскраснелась из-за промозглого весеннего ветра.  
  
Но Гарри, конечно, не выглядел даже немного уставшим — по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Его глаза сияли, шея покраснела, а шляпа, когда он повернул голову набок, свалилась на землю. Вдруг большим пальцем ковбой провёл по тыльной стороне ладони Томлинсона, поднимаясь ближе к запястью.  
  
— Иногда они бывают слишком любвеобильны, — согласился он, и Луи с трудом удалось оторвать взгляд от его трепетавших ресниц. — Понятия не имею, что бы без тебя делал.  
  
— Заткнись. — Луи высвободил руку и пихнул Стайлса в плечо. В конце концов они разместились так, что Луи лежал на спине, глядя в бесконечное бледно-голубое небо, а Гарри удобно устроился рядом, с интересом пялясь на Томлинсона. Над ними проплывали далёкие, почти прозрачные облака. — И всё-таки, зачем тебе ранчо?  
  
— Мой дед завещал его мне. Я же говорил. — Теперь он нервно теребил пальцами завязки на худи Луи, который всё это время изо всех сил старался игнорировать появлявшиеся в груди отголоски его лёгких потягиваний. Казалось, будто Гарри дёргал за что-то в его сердце.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — произнёс он, — почему ты не унаследуешь TwistCorp? Ты мог бы жить в пентхаусе с джакузи на балконе, человеком, который готовил бы тебе капучино, и милым личным массажистом.  
  
— На ранчо тоже неплохо, — возразил Стайлс. — Мне здесь нравится. Мне не нужны деньги; это я тоже говорил. И я был серьёзен.  
  
Луи задумчиво хмыкнул. _«Легко так к этому относиться, когда твоя семья при деньгах»,_ — подумал он. Хотя Томлинсон так же понимал желание Гарри быть независимым.  
  
— Ладно, а что насчёт степени магистра? — поинтересовался он и опустил взгляд на щекотавшую его траву, срывая небольшой колосок и почему-то чувствуя себя чересчур уязвимым. _«Принстон»._  
  
— А, — протянул Гарри, наконец откидываясь на спину и пристраивая голову на плече Луи. — Ты заметил.  
  
— Ага. Я внимательный и любопытный, так что... — Луи многозначительно приподнял брови.  
  
Стайлс вздохнул и закинул руку за голову, лениво разминая запястье.  
  
— Ладно, — произнёс он. — Но в этом нет ничего особенного. Мы много переезжали, когда я был ребёнком, а мама устраивала свой бизнес, но тем не менее каждое лето я проводил здесь с бабушкой и дедушкой. Рой — мой дедушка — был папиным отцом. А мою бабушку звали Роза. Мой папа рано умер, так что, думаю, — он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь унять нервную дрожь в голосе, — думаю, поэтому Роза и Рой всё своё внимание стали уделять мне. И мне это нравилось, нравилось каждое проведённое с ними лето. Здесь мир всегда казался мне более реальным. — Стайлс повернулся к Луи, скользя взглядом от его груди к лицу. — Не то чтобы город не был реальным миром. Просто, понимаешь... Я сам чувствовал себя настоящим здесь. Самим собой. К тому же у меня были Найл и Мэгс.  
  
— Роза — повторил Томлинсон. — Найл вроде упоминал её имя, но я... это ведь и «Одинокая Роза», верно?  
  
Гарри мягко улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Но почему одинокая? — Луи нахмурился, и ковбой рассмеялся, заметив выражение растерянности на его лице.  
  
— Они встретились в 1946, — пояснил он, — на танцах, устроенных комитетом Дамской Помощи для ветеранов Второй Мировой войны, только вернувшихся домой. Дедушка говорил, что всю жизнь был влюблён в Розу, а на войне никак не мог перестать о ней думать — жалел, что не мог отправить письмо. В общем-то, он был на грани нервного срыва. Но каким-то образом в тот день он оказался в клубе, увидел, что она стоит в стороне, и сразу же подошёл к ней, говоря, — Гарри ещё сильнее понизил голос, изображая своего деда, — «Ты одинока, Роза?» Вот не мог же придумать что-нибудь получше.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, буквально чувствуя переполнявший Гарри восторг. Вероятно, в детстве ковбой слышал эту историю не одну тысячу раз.  
  
— Однако, эта фраза сыграла ему на руку.  
  
Гарри кивнул, а его глаза блеснули, когда он поднял взгляд.  
  
— Через три недели они поженились.  
  
Сердце Луи, казалось, остановилось.  
  
— Офигеть, — сдавленно произнёс он. Его пульс вдруг участился и застучал где-то в горле, а сам Томлинсон с трудом дышал, глядя в зелёные глаза Гарри. Ему даже пришлось отвернуться и устремить взгляд к небу, чтобы успокоиться и перестать чувствовать себя скованным.  
  
— Думаю, они просто знали, — непринуждённо продолжал Гарри. — Как бы там ни было, дедушка купил это ранчо и назвал его «Одинокая Роза». Когда я ещё учился в средней школе, мне удалось убедить маму разрешить мне жить здесь на постоянной основе. Тогда я и начал понимать, как управлять всем этим.  
  
Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Значит, следующим шагом был Принстон?  
  
— Да... — Гарри вздохнул. — Мама рассчитывала на моё поступление, а я считал, что был у неё в долгу. Она хотела, чтобы я сосредоточился на бизнесе, так что, разумеется, вместо него я выбрал английский. Я доучился до магистра только потому, что сам, вроде как, создавал что-то похожее на литературу. Ну и потому, что мне нравился там один парень.  
  
— _О-о_ , — протянул Луи, игриво пихая Гарри в рёбра. — Значит, _парень_?  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил тот, заливаясь румянцем и нервно ёрзая на месте.  
  
— _И..._ — подсказал Томлинсон, изо всех сил стараясь сделать вид, что его совершенно не интересовало то, что случилось со Стайлсом и тем мужчиной, кем бы он ни был. Может, Гарри всё ещё сох по нему? И были ли они влюблены друг в друга?  
  
— И... — отозвался ковбой, переворачиваясь на живот, и, положив голову на предплечья, улыбнулся Луи, будто точно знал, что творилось у того в голове. — Дедушка Рой умер. Он завещал ранчо мне, так как его сына уже не было в живых, и мне пришлось выбирать. Я выбрал ранчо.  
  
— А тот парень...  
  
— Выбрал Нью-Йорк.  
  
Томлинсон задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Это отстойно. Мне жаль.  
  
Гарри лишь пожал плечами, пропуская траву сквозь пальцы, и, поддев ногтем один стебель, скорчил гримасу.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он. — В любом случае он не подходил мне, понимаешь?  
  
— Хм-м, — промычал Томлинсон и издал понимающий смешок. — Безусловно. На мою долю тоже выпало немало неподходящих парней. — Дрожащими руками Луи затеребил край своей толстовки, чувствуя, как его охватывает жар от осознания того, что он только что совершил камин-аут перед Гарри. Наконец решившись, он взглянул на ковбоя, замечая, что тот мягко улыбается сам себе, глядя в траву.  
  
— Итак, — начал он, закусывая нижнюю губу, и у Луи перехватило дыхание, когда он заметил выступившую на розовой коже капельку крови. — Мы оба геи... — Стайлс начал раздвигать стебли так, будто собирался сплести из них косичку.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Томлинсон. — Просто два гея, лежащих в поле.  
  
Гарри, хихикнув, поднял взгляд, но, встретившись с голубыми глазами, тут же снова потупил его, будто флиртуя.  
  
— И никого вокруг, кроме стада ревнивых коров.  
  
Сердце Луи бешено заколотилось, распространяя по всему телу нервную дрожь. Он мог бы прямо сейчас наклониться и прикоснуться к Стайлсу, если бы захотел. Гарри бы позволил ему... _Определённо_ позволил бы... Его дыхание совершенно сбилось, превратившись в крохотные рваные глотки воздуха, а сам Томлинсон просто понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Ему что-то мешало.  
  
— Не хотелось бы их провоцировать, — сказал он наконец. Вышло нелепо, будто он снова был четырнадцатилетним и ужасно боялся, что голос сломается в самый неподходящий момент. _«Их провоцировать... Уж если тут кто-то кого-то и провоцирует, то это Гарри. Его глаза, его грёбаное тело...»_ Луи обессиленно простонал. — Коров, — больше для себя пояснил он. — Я не хотел бы делать что-то, что спровоцировало бы коров. Все вместе они весят несколько тысяч фунтов. Они меня раздавят.  
  
Стайлс только снова рассмеялся.  
  
Новая волна смущения прилила к щекам Томлинсона, и ему опять пришлось отвести взгляд.  
  
— Также, эм... — раздосадованно выдохнул он, понимая, что в любом случае должен это сказать. — Я жалею, что недооценил тебя. Ну знаешь... когда мы впервые встретились.  
  
Гарри издал успокаивающий возглас и осторожно придвинулся ближе.  
  
— После этого я вернулся в дом, — прошептал он, — как раз собираясь рассказать Найлу о невероятно грубом, но невероятно _горячем_ мужчине, которого я встретил по дороге. Но, как ни странно, ты в этот момент уже стоял у меня в гостиной.  
  
У Луи на мгновение перехватило дыхание, а в груди что-то сжалось.  
  
— С договором в портфеле.  
  
— Да... Да. — Гарри вздохнул и, снова отодвинувшись и разочарованно хмыкнув, провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
Луи облизал пересохшие губы.  
  
— Так что ничего не выйдет, — произнёс он. Тело изнывало от желания повернуться и взять лицо Стайлса в свои ладони, но тем не менее Томлинсон не двигался.  
  
_«Я лишь озвучил то, о чём мы оба думали,_ — сказал Луи сам себе. — _У нас будет меньше проблем, если ни во что не ввязываться»._ От волнения он начал соскабливать ногтем грязь со своего бедра, чувствуя странную тяжесть в животе.  
  
Какое-то время Гарри ничего не говорил, а Луи даже на расстоянии ощущал его напряжение. Наконец ковбой глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Хотя ты всё ещё горячий, — пробормотал он и откатился в сторону.  
  
Луи сел, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение, будто он только что проснулся со слабым, но ощутимым похмельем. Перед глазами всё плыло; но ему всё-таки удалось вновь сосредоточиться на нервном соскабливании грязи с джинсов. Хотя он всё же жалел, что испачкал руки. Наконец Гарри направился к квадроциклу, но Томлинсон, наплевав на всё, зашагал обратно к Джолин. Он неуклюже обнял её бок, положив голову на рыжую спину и всем телом чувствуя дыхание животного.  
  
— Ты будешь прекрасной мамой, — прошептал он.  
  
Спустя пару мгновений большая ладонь Стайлса появилась у него перед глазами и опустилась на шею коровы.  
  
— Это отличное начало, Луи, — произнёс он. — У тебя огромный потенциал. Ты должен как-нибудь взять у меня пару уроков коровьей психологии.  
  
Томлинсон фыркнул и в последний раз ласково погладил вздувшийся бок. Напряжение пропало, и они вернулись к привычной шутливой манере общения, однако смутный осадок произошедшего всё ещё неприятно давил на грудь. По крайней мере, они могли хотя бы наслаждаться флиртом. Он пихнул Гарри локтем.  
  
— Ты действительно ужасный человек, Стайлс.  
  
И если он крепче сжимал руки на талии Гарри по дороге домой и глубоко вдыхал запах его куртки, в этом не было ничего особенного. У них ничего не могло получиться.  
  
Совсем ничего. 

* * *

В среду вечером, когда Луи шёл на ужин, дом был совершенно пуст. Оказавшись в столовой и включив свет, парень уселся за стол и стал ждать, надеясь, что кто-нибудь появится прежде, чем он совсем проголодается и примется за приготовление в микроволновке буррито с фасолью.  
  
Однако, никто так и не пришёл, так что Томлинсон разогрел своё незамысловатое блюдо и в одиночестве съел его перед телевизором в гостиной, запивая пивом и думая, о чём они с Гарри стали бы говорить, когда тот вернулся бы домой и обнаружил Луи за просмотром сериала «Мыслить как преступник». Вероятно, ковбой начал бы высмеивать его выбор «устаревшего CBS», и тогда у Луи появился бы отличный шанс напомнить Стайлсу о том, что тот сам смотрел этим воскресеньем «Хорошую жену». Гарри же ответил бы, что этот сериал — исключение из правила «никакого CBS», поскольку он определённо лучшее шоу за всё время существования этого канала, и в конце концов они неизбежно сошлись бы в своей любви к Дайан Локхарт.  
  
Вот только этого всё равно бы не произошло хотя бы потому, что Гарри до сих пор не вернулся домой.  
  
Луи же упорно ждал, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что этого не делал. Даже когда начались новости, а за ними какое-то ночное ток-шоу, он всё так же старался сделать вид, будто не пытается услышать хруст гравия под шинами форда или гулкий хлопок дверцы.  
  
Лёг спать Томлинсон уже после полуночи с неприятной тяжестью в сердце и, хотя его это совершенно не касалось, непреодолимым желанием узнать, куда ушёл Гарри.  
  
В конце концов, он имел на это право.  
  
_«Друзья... Друзья ведь предупреждают тебя, когда куда-то уходят. А мы друзья, разве нет?_ — Он откинулся на спину и снова уставился в едва различимый в темноте потолок. — _Мог бы хотя бы записку оставить...»_  
  
К ужину следующего дня Луи всё так же не встретил в доме ни единой живой души (даже миссис Барден куда-то запропастилась) и начинал чувствовать себя немного некомфортно. Серьёзно, он уже был готов съехать в стойло, лишь бы найти собеседника. Вскоре простое недовольство переросло в полномасштабное одиночество: парень становился всё более нервным, дёрганным и даже немного грустным. Всё это выглядело слегка нелепо и депрессивно, будто Томлинсон вдруг выяснил, что все ушли веселиться, а его не взяли.  
  
В конце концов всё стало настолько плохо, что он даже отправился во двор и разыскал там Бонни.  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы меня окружали люди, мисс Бон, — начал жаловаться он ей, почёсывая ослицу за ухом. Затем Луи наклонился и обнял её, слегка повисая на сильной шее. — Прости, но мне правда это необходимо. Мне нужен кто-то, кроме тебя...  
  
Подгоняемый этой мыслью, Томлинсон всё-таки решил отправиться на своём взятом в прокат автомобиле в Пивную Лиама. Может, ему бы удалось уговорить его на одну-две экскурсии.  
  
Он как раз поправлял своё пальто, сжимая ключи в ладони, как вдруг прямо на крыльце столкнулся с Найлом.  
  
— Воу! Хэй, Луи! — радостно завопил тот, хватая Луи за плечи и пытаясь придать устойчивости им обоим. — Тебя-то я и искал!  
  
— Да?  
  
— Да, а ты куда-то собрался? Просто я подумал, что тебе тоже одиноко, пока Гарри с остальными умотали в Шайенн на выходные. Мэгги просила пригласить тебя к нам на ужин...  
  
— Шайенн? — спросил Луи, чувствуя, как всего лишь из-за присутствия Найла и приглашения на обед чувство одиночества начинает отступать.  
  
— Да, а Гарри не сказал тебе? — удивился Найл. — Там каждый год в это время проходит огромная ярмарка товаров для ранчо. Это вон там. — Он жестом указал за дом, где располагались загоны для скота и несколько небольших пристроек. — Тем более недавно был шторм, и наш желоб покосился, а Гарри всегда теряет голову, когда пытается найти самую низкую цену. — Лицо Найла омрачилось, он раздражённо свёл брови, но тут же слегка встряхнул головой, тяжело вздохнул и продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало: — Не то чтобы нам это было не нужно, поскольку предстоит отремонтировать весь грёбаный сарай...  
  
Глаза Луи вдруг забегали, он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и нахмурился. Найл, казалось, был слишком поглощён своим беспокойством, и Луи задался вопросом, сказал бы конюх об этом вслух, что если бы осознавал, кем был Томлинсон. _«Они должны отремонтировать сарай? В смысле перестроить абсолютно всё?_ — Это не особо походило на информацию, которой Стайлс добровольно поделился бы с ним, и Луи действительно хотел бы не думать столько о том, как его осведомлённость может повлиять на сделку. Он чувствовал себя идиотом. — _Это, твою мать, не предательство — ты здесь, чтобы делать свою работу»._  
  
— Эм, — пробормотал он наконец, чувствуя острую необходимость уйти от темы, чтобы избавиться от странного чувства вины, — ну, я, вообще-то, собирался к Лиаму, но раз ты...  
  
— Да! Приезжай! — подтвердил Найл, и его лицо вновь озарилось. — Сегодня очередь Мэгги готовить, так что у нас будут спагетти. Ты ведь сможешь ехать за моим фордом?  
  
Около двадцати минут спустя, Луи припарковал свой автомобиль у дома Мэгги и Найла. К его удивлению, они жили в самом центре Шеридана, на обсаженной деревьями улице с поребриками, тротуарами и даже соседскими домами. А ведь он думал, что окажется в старом белом фермерском доме, расположенном недалеко от ранчо Гарри. Но, к счастью, здесь было неплохо.  
  
— Мэгги нравится жить рядом со школой, — продолжая вертеть на пальце связку ключей, пояснил Найл, будто читая мысли Томлинсона.  
  
Их дом с каменным крыльцом, покатой крышей и множеством карнизов, построенный в каком-то деревенском стиле, был действительно очень красивым. Но Найл так и не позволил Луи вдоволь насмотреться и сразу повёл его внутрь через боковую дверь.  
  
— Маргарита! Привет! — позвал он, когда они прошли половину лестницы, ведущей в кухню. — Твой муж дома! Я привёл гостя, как ты и заказывала.  
  
Мэгги сидела за кухонным столом и читала какой-то подростковый роман в потрёпанной обложке, по всей видимости принадлежавший школьной библиотеке. Когда мужчины показались в её поле зрения, девушка ласково закатила глаза.  
  
— Привет, Луи, — сказала она, тепло улыбаясь, и встала с места, чтобы заключить его в крепкие объятия. Затем она, скрестив на груди руки, повернулась к Найлу. — Ты пахнешь, как коровье дерьмо, дорогой. Ужин готов. Прими душ, пожалуйста, чтобы мы смогли сесть за стол.  
  
Найл наклонился, чтобы быстро чмокнуть жену в щеку, и стремительно побежал вверх по лестнице, на ходу бормоча что-то в притворном негодовании.  
  
— Вот это приём! Не могу поверить!  
  
— Хочешь пива? — тем временем поинтересовалась Мэгги, открывая холодильник.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
Девушка взяла две бутылки, вручая одну Луи, и кивнула в сторону гостиной.  
  
— Пойдём. Я пока проведу тебе маленькую экскурсию. Это не надолго.  
  
Через пару минут, осмотрев гостиную и столовую, они оказались в небольшом кабинете Мэгги, одна из стен которого была полностью увешана привлёкшими внимание Томлинсона фотографиями в деревянных рамках.  
  
На большинстве из них были Найл, Мэгги и Гарри, а их возраст менялся от снимка к снимку, и Луи даже больше не мог себя обманывать в том, кто их троицы сильнее всего притягивал его взгляд. Он очень старался не показывать этого, но, кажется, в глазах стоявшей рядом девушки всё равно мелькнуло что-то, похожее на понимание.  
  
— Когда это было? — спросил он, указывая на небольшую фотографию Гарри и Найла, где улыбающиеся парни лежали на животах в кузове красного грузовика, скрестив лодыжки и подперев руками подбородки, чтобы было удобнее смотреть в камеру.  
  
Мэгги, нахмурившись, подошла немного ближе, и её лицо тут же озарилось пониманием.  
  
— О, это была последняя ночь перед отъездом Гарри в Принстон. Нам было по восемнадцать... Я люблю эту фотографию. Это я её сделала.  
  
Луи кивнул. Он думал, это было по крайней мере десять лет назад. Парни здесь выглядели совсем юными, а их лица и вовсе детскими. Тело Гарри ещё не до конца сформировалось, будто он всё ещё был мальчишкой.  
  
— Они плакали той ночью, — нежно продолжала Мэгги, расплываясь в тёплой улыбке. Хихикнув, она указала на Гарри, привлекая внимание Томлинсона. — Кстати, Гарри здесь уже готов разрыдаться. Это всегда легко понять по его носу.  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся вместе с ней, но на сердце почему-то появилась странная тяжесть, когда он внимательнее вгляделся в такую хрупкую и натянутую улыбку Стайлса.  
  
— А ты плакала? — спросил он. Сам Луи не плакал, когда уезжал в колледж, до тех пор, пока не остался один в своей комнате в ожидании пропавшего куда-то соседа. Тогда он чувствовал себя брошенным.  
  
— Не-а, — легко ответила девушка.  
  
— Ага, но сейчас бы плакала! — объявил появившийся в дверях Найл и взглянул на Луи. — Она с возрастом становится слишком сентиментальной. Недавно я поймал её плачущей над комиксами про Кельвина и Хоббса.  
  
Мэгги издала протестующий возглас и, скрестив на груди руки, одарила мужа испепеляющим взглядом.  
  
— Часть про умирающего енота⁴ была очень эмоциональной, ты, задница!  
  
— Ага, знаю. — Найл тихо рассмеялся, проведя рукой по своим влажным волосам, и указал большим пальцем за своё плечо. — Ужин уже на столе.  
  
— О, спасибо тебе, — поблагодарила его девушка и подошла ближе, снова целуя мужа в порозовевшую щеку. Вдруг она рассмеялась, заметив голубые спортивные шорты, которые конюх надел после душа. — Что это? Мои любимые шорты для ужина? Ты что, пытаешься смутить меня?  
  
Найл расхохотался и, развернувшись, направился через коридор в столовую.  
  
— Только послушай эту женщину, Луи! — крикнул он, заходя внутрь. — Просто послушай! Слышишь, с чем мне приходится иметь дело? Она видит во мне только способ удовлетворения собственных потребностей!  
  
— У него прекрасные голени, — спокойно произнесла Мэгги и, взглянув на Луи, пожала плечами, направляясь за мужем. — Не понимаю, чего ему от меня надо. Чтобы я их игнорировала?  
  
— Как долго вы вместе? — поинтересовался Томлинсон, когда они уже сели за стол.  
  
— С третьего класса средней школы, — гордо заявил Найл, передавая ему тарелку макарон. — А женаты с 2007 года!  
  
Луи вдруг вспомнил о свадебном фото, которое он видел на стене. Красивая Мэгги в свадебном, расшитом бисером платье цвета слоновой кости, довольный Найл в чёрном смокинге и чертовски привлекательный Гарри, обнимающий их обоих.  
  
— Чьим свидетелем был Гарри? — спросил он.  
  
— Нашим общим, — слабо улыбаясь, ответила Мэгги всё с тем же пониманием во взгляде.  
  
— Здесь ведь это всё ещё незаконно? — тихо поинтересовался Луи. — Для...  
  
Недовольно хмыкнув, Найл покачал головой и вздохнул.  
  
— Ага. И лучше бы этому измениться в ближайшую пару лет, иначе, клянусь богом, я...  
  
Девушка же задумчиво взглянула на Томлинсона, делая глоток своего пива.  
  
— А ты хочешь жениться, Луи? Когда-нибудь? Завести семью?..  
  
Луи пожал плечами и, разгладив салфетку на своих коленях, взялся за вилку.  
  
— Если встречу подходящего человека.  
  
Обычно Луи не очень волновался по этому поводу. По большей части его устраивала холостяцкая жизнь. Даже после того, как все его друзья практически разом объявили о помолвках, свадьбах, а после этого и о рождении детей, он не чувствовал себя обязанным следовать их примеру. Он никогда не боялся остаться позади. Не то чтобы ему это не было нужно, просто Томлинсон не хотел заставлять себя жениться. Не хотел осесть и заниматься семьёй.  
  
Хотя в отношениях Мэгги и Найла было что-то особенное. В их лёгком подшучивании друг над другом, в их очаровании, хоть оно и было немного наигранным из-за присутствия Луи. Это всё вызывало слабые уколы зависти. Луи вдруг захотелось, чтобы и у него был тот, чьи красивые голени он не смог бы игнорировать.  
  
Вдруг слова, сказанные Гарри во время первого ужина Луи на ранчо, отозвались эхом в его голове.  
  
_«Они мой идеал отношений. Это именно то, чего я жду от своего брака, на самом деле»._  
  
_«Из Гарри вышел бы отличный глава семьи»,_ — подумал Томлинсон, ёрзая в кресле и изо всех сил стараясь затолкать поглубже непроизвольно всплывшие в голове мысли, в которых они со Стайлсом были вместе. Хотя у него так и не получилось их остановить. Он всё-таки представил, как они отмечают День Благодарения на ранчо, а Гарри, одетый в свой лучший костюм, не может перестать суетиться. Как он, возможно, шлёпает Луи по рукам за то, что тот потерял вилку, а потом улыбается. Или как они приглашают кого-то, чтобы выпить, а Гарри делает какие-то нелепые фруктовые коктейли и жалуется, что Луи купил в продуктовом не тот вид мяты. Эти мысли становились всё более болезненными и опасными. Томлинсону стоило остановиться.  
  
— Гарри хочет детей? — в итоге сорвалось с его языка, и он от стыда чуть не расшиб себе лоб ладонью. Тут же замолчав, Луи уткнулся в тарелку и принялся наматывать спагетти на вилку, игнорируя излишне восхищённые переглядывания Мэгги и Найла.  
  
— Естественно, хочет! — радостно воскликнул конюх, глядя на Томлинсона и вызывающе приподнимая брови. — Просто хочет найти подходящего человека...  
  
Только уже сидя в автомобиле и направляясь домой, Луи понял, что узнал на этом ужине совсем не то, что должен был. Они говорили о Гарри всю ночь, а ему даже в голову не пришло, что можно расспросить про нефть, ранчо и причины, по которым Стайлс отказывается подписывать договор. Он даже не пытался хотя бы выудить немного информации про ремонт сарая. На какое-то мгновение Луи даже задумался, не пытались ли Хораны подружиться с ним, чтобы нейтрализовать, чтобы заставить Томлинсона чувствовать себя виноватым. Однако он тут же почувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что вообще позволил себе допустить такие мысли.  
  
_«Что, во имя всего святого, ты делаешь?»_ — пытаясь привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок, спросил он сам себя, припарковав автомобиль у дома Гарри Стайлса и уткнувшись лицом в руль. Луи сидел так ещё несколько минут, прежде чем наконец выполз из машины и вернулся в гостевую комнату, усердно напоминая себе, что это не его дом. 

* * *

 На следующей неделе апрель наконец напомнил о себе, и температура поднялась даже выше семнадцати градусов, так что Луи, пока у него была такая возможность, перенёс своё рабочее место во двор, на один из шезлонгов. Конечно, солнечные блики на экране ноутбука немного мешали, но зато тут был доступен Wi-Fi и, что немаловажно, была рабочая розетка, так что Томлинсон мог не беспокоиться о заряде батареи. У Гарри даже был очаровательный садовый столик, на который Луи мог ставить прохладительные напитки. Просто идеально.  
  
_«Только взгляни на себя»,_ — подумал он, самодовольно глядя за ноутбук на свои скрещенные лодыжки и открывающийся за ними вид на горы. Может быть, теперь, после всего этого, он не так уж сильно скучал по Денверу. В конце концов, здесь он мог и продуктивно работать, и наслаждаться прогулками на свежем воздухе в одно и то же время.  
  
А Луи нужно было продуктивно работать, поскольку с тех пор, как он оказался в Вайоминге, он все свои дела пустил на самотёк. Уже этим утром Ник прислал ему письмо по электронной почте, самодовольно интересуясь, не нужна ли Томлинсону помощь с рассмотрением показаний по делу Хопкинс-Харрингтон. Луи отказался — случай Хопкинс-Харрингтон был только его детищем, так что Гримшоу стоило по-хорошему съебаться. Вот только ладони Луи вспотели, а грудь сдавило неприятное предчувствие. То же самое он чувствовал в колледже, когда в очередной раз откладывал какое-то важное дело, а потом оказывалось, что у него осталось слишком мало времени, чтобы избежать бессонной ночи.  
  
Всё утро и весь обед Луи исправно трудился, так что его беспокойство начинало потихоньку угасать. Однако вскоре появилась новая проблема: до его слуха начали доноситься голоса Гарри, Найла и других работников, что порядком мешало сосредоточиться на работе. Судя по всему, они неплохо проводили время.  
  
Луи взглянул на часы на своём ноутбуке и нахмурился.  
  
_«Половина четвёртого. Что происходит?»_  
  
Обычно в это время суток персонал рассредотачивался по всему ранчо, а не скапливался в одном месте. Если только они не перегоняли коров... Хотя Томлинсон не слышал ничего, что бы напоминало мычание. Всем, что он мог уловить, был неразборчивый, но явно торжествующий клич Найла.  
  
И всё это сопровождалось громким хохотом Гарри, заглушавшим остальные голоса.  
  
Луи захлопнул ноутбук.  
  
_«Просто быстро проверю, что там. Может, попрошу их быть потише»._  
  
Резиновые сапоги превращали его отработанную походку во что-то более неуверенное и косолапое, из-за чего он ощущал себя разгневанной матерью, которая ищет своих детей, чтобы задать им трёпку.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, вот Даги Лливелин, — произнёс Найл, когда Луи подошёл к ним, вертя ручку между пальцев. В руках у конюха была длинная верёвка с петлёй на конце, а сам он явно старался подавить смех.  
  
Томлинсон взглянул на остальных мужчин, стоявших за забором. Взмокшие Гарри, Роби и Хэнк смотрели на Найла, а их глаза были слегка влажными, будто они смеялись в течение очень долгого времени. Однако что-то в их напряжённых позах и застывших улыбках подсказывало Луи, что большую часть этого смеха они всё ещё держали в себе.  
  
И он оказался прав.  
  
Всем, что вызвало у них новый взрыв хохота, стал Найл, который откашлялся и, пошире расставив ноги, поднял лассо над головой. Оставшийся свободным моток верёвки он прижал ладонью к левому бедру и напряг руку так, будто в любую минуту был готов выхватить пистолет и стрелять.  
  
Даже Луи пришлось бороться с расплывающейся на его лице улыбкой, хотя он понятия не имел, что это за Даги Лливелина изображал из себя Найл. В любом случае, было сложно не смеяться, когда Роби буквально хлопал себя по бедру и издавал какое-то подозрительное уханье, а Хэнк так покраснел, что стал похож на пришедший в восторг помидор.  
  
— Он постоянно... — Гарри уже рыдал от смеха, еле стоя на ногах и вытирая глаза. Он сымитировал пародию конюха, положив руку себе на бедро, после чего снова согнулся пополам. — Он постоянно делает это... — задыхаясь, выдавил он, — так... так, что каждый раз хочется спросить: что ты собираешься делать, Даги, стрелять в неё, если не сможешь заарканить?  
  
Найл, отточенным движением наматывавший верёвку на своё предплечье и снова её разматывавший, выглядел невероятно довольным их реакцией.  
  
— Парни, вы мне даже не дали добраться до части с «Куррррмасссс», — ухмыляясь, пожаловался он.  
  
Стайлс громко захлопал и запрокинул голову, издавая очередной резкий смешок, и Луи стоило серьёзных усилий отвести взгляд от его ровной шеи.  
  
— Что такое курмасс? — поинтересовался он, выходя через калитку и тем самым объявляя о своём присутствии.  
  
Они тут же повернулись к нему, всё ещё тяжело дыша и хватаясь за свои животы, будто только что смеялись до боли в них.  
  
Хэнк фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Это довольно эффектное произношение зова для скота.  
  
— Местные, как правило, кричат «кюмасс», чтобы подозвать корову, — растягивая слова, пояснил Роби.  
  
— Ох, правда, что ли? — спросил Луи, приподнимая брови и оборачиваясь к Гарри, который не так давно отказывался отзывать скот с дороги. Сердце Томлинсона затрепетало, как только он заметил, как ковбой грустно улыбается и качает головой, предчувствуя его реакцию. — А я думал, что местные не хотят давить на их драгоценных маленьких коровок!  
  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не люблю давить на них, когда у меня нет веского повода, — непреклонно заявил он, убрав руки за спину, — и, справедливости ради, в той ситуации я сказал бы «хуппа».  
  
— Хуппа?  
  
Найл кивнул.  
  
— Ага, кюмасс только для того, чтобы их подзывать. А хуппа для того, чтобы гнать их вперёд.  
  
— Только взгляни на себя, — сказал Стайлс Луи и поднял руку, чтобы заслонить глаза от полуденного солнца. Томлинсон хотел бы, чтобы ковбой не выглядел каждую секунду как какая-то идеально обработанная фотография. Из-за этого что-то болело в груди Луи. — Всё время узнаёшь что-то новое! Коровья психология, зов для скота. Совсем скоро ты научишься бросать лассо лучше, чем Найл.  
  
Найл усмехнулся.  
  
— Если он кого-то и переарканит, так это тебя, будь уверен!  
  
— Да? — спросил Гарри, возвращая своё внимание конюху. — Кто в десять лет выиграл Little Britches?  
  
— Совершенно случайно! Ты неудачник, и ты это знаешь!  
  
Луи перевёл взгляд на Найла, рассматривая лассо в его руке.  
  
— Это сложно? — спросил он.  
  
— Просто бросить? — Найл расширил петлю на конце верёвки, несколько раз прокрутил её над головой и кинул в сторону загона, попадая точно на рога стоявшему там чучелу коровы. — Не, не так ух сложно. Хотя займёт некоторое время: нужно научиться позволять верёвке работать на тебя.  
  
Вдруг слева от Луи появился Гарри, и нотариус с трудом подавил дрожь, вызванную его хриплым низким голосом:  
  
— Только со временем получится чувствовать подходящий момент, чтобы отпустить её.  
  
Найл подошёл к чучелу, снял верёвку и протянул её Стайлсу, который тут же аккуратно скинул один её конец на землю и начал быстро наматывать лассо на своё предплечье.  
  
— Это залог успеха, если честно, — произнёс он, кладя моток в руки Томлинсону. — На самом деле ты не бросаешь лассо, как мы привыкли говорить, а выпускаешь его. Как бы позволяешь его весу и инерции, которую ты придаёшь руками во время раскручивания, работать на тебя.  
  
Конюх тем временем направился в сторону забора, где уже стояли Хэнк и Роби, кивающие в подтверждение слов ковбоя.  
  
— Ты правша?  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда положи сюда свою левую руку, — начал объяснять Гарри, наклоняясь и опуская не задействованную в броске руку Томлинсона на смотанную верёвку. Затем он взял его правую ладонь и заставил парня ухватиться за лассо немного ниже узла. — А ту, которой будешь бросать, нужно держать от хонды на расстоянии вытянутой руки, — Гарри заставил его вытянуть левую руку, чтобы отмерить нужную дистанцию, — и не забывай, что ты должен держать одновременно _и_ петлю, _и_ верёвку. — Он усмехнулся. — Многие думают, что нужно просто раскручивать лассо над головой, но на самом деле оно должно быть в твоей ладони.  
  
Луи кивнул, так как был не в силах ещё хоть как-то отреагировать на слова Стайлса, смысл которых и так понимал с трудом, потому что ковбой находился просто непозволительно близко, пока пытался переместить пальцы Томлинсона в нужное положение, и это отвлекало. Гарри прижимался к нему, был таким тёплым и так сильно пах потом, что Луи чувствовал, как по его спине галопом бегут мурашки. Он хотел быть окутанным этим. Быть окутанным Гарри.  
  
_«Хотя ты всё ещё горячий»._ Сердце Луи заколотилось как сумасшедшее, когда слова Стайлса всплыли в его сознании. Он заглянул в его потрясающие зелёные глаза, в которых отражался солнечный свет, и задумался о том, как кто-то вроде Гарри Стайлса смог посчитать его привлекательным. Значило ли это, что на ковбоя тоже влияла их близость? Чувствовал ли он эту тревогу, был ли так же растерян из-за этого, как и Луи?  
  
— ...как я обычно говорю, всё равно, что бросить пиццу, — добавил стоявший у забора Найл.  
  
Гарри фыркнул.  
  
— Прекрасно, спасибо за твой кулинарный вклад, Хоран. — Он нахмурился и закусил губу, опустив взгляд на руку Луи, сжимавшую лассо. — Знаешь, что? Почему бы нам пока не опустить верёвку...  
  
Это предложение было встречено дружным стоном стоявших в стороне мужчин.  
  
— Иисусе, Стайлс, — проворчал Хэнк себе под нос, — ты не должен научить его делать бабочку или что-то типа того, просто дай ему бросить!  
  
Гарри окинул их угрюмым взглядом и снова повернулся к Луи, забирая у него из рук верёвку, чтобы опустить её на землю. Томлинсон просто не мог волноваться насчёт того, о чём думали смотревшие на них работники, потому что рядом с ним был ковбой, чьи нежные руки мягко сжимали его правое запястье. Подушечки длинных пальцев Стайлса приятно холодили кожу, и Луи почти задохнулся, когда мужчина плавно поднял его руку и немного завёл за голову.  
  
— Итак... — произнёс Гарри и закусил губу, словно не знал, стоило ли ему продолжать.  
  
Луи кивнул в знак одобрения, искренне надеясь, что срывающиеся движения его грудной клетки были не слишком заметны. _«Просто дыши. Дыши»._  
  
— Ты должен представить, что тыльная сторона твоей ладони — это начало петли, — улыбаясь, пояснил Гарри и вывел рукой Томлинсона круг над его головой, посылая мурашки вниз по спине нотариуса. — Поэтому, когда будет поворачиваться твоя рука, тогда это сделает и петля. Так что ты начинаешь раскручивать её вот такими движениями, как будто она находится прямо перед тобой, когда ты начинаешь вращать лассо...  
  
Он снова поднял руку Луи, повторяя движение и мягко придавая его кисти правильное положение. Томлинсон же потихоньку сходил с ума от нетерпения. Он чувствовал себя неуверенным и слишком чувствительным. Как будто он был Бэби из «Грязных танцев» и ждал, пока Джонни проведёт пальцами по внутренней стороне его руки. Луи поджал пальцы на ногах. Только мысль о том, что Гарри прикасается к нему так, чуть не заставила его содрогнуться.  
  
_«Этого не случится. Это просто не может случиться»._  
  
Гарри нагнулся и подобрал верёвку.  
  
— Расстояние между твоей ладонью и хондой не должно быть слишком большим, — повторил он, передавая её Томлинсону.  
  
— Так хонда — это узел? — спросил Луи, к которому наконец вернулся голос. Он поудобней ухватился за верёвку, стараясь к ней привыкнуть.  
  
— Ох! — воскликнул Стайлс, выглядевший теперь потрясающе смущённым из-за использования ковбойского жаргона. — Да, или хондо. Зависит от того, с кем разговариваешь.  
  
— Хондо, хонда, — повторил Томлинсон, пожимая плечами. Он взмахнул лассо над головой, пытаясь сделать вид, что на него совершенно не повлияло их недавнее взаимодействие. — Курмасс, кюмасс.  
  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, поправляя Луи во время очередного взмаха и корректируя положение его кисти.  
  
— Именно, — пробормотал он, отходя от Луи на шаг, и кивнул.  
  
— На корову? — спросил тот, указывая подбородком на чучело.  
  
— Можешь попробовать. — Гарри улыбнулся. — Просто отпусти его, как только повернёшь запястье.  
  
Томлинсон начал раскручивать лассо над головой. Один, два, три раза, а затем свободный полёт. Петля приземлилась на удивление близко к своей цели, плюхнувшись в грязь с тихим шлепком, будто макаронина, упавшая на покрытый линолеумом пол.  
  
Оба мужчины издали радостный возглас и, с восторгом взглянув друг на друга, повернулись в сторону язвительных идиотов, желая поскорее утереть им нос.  
  
Сердце Луи ёкнуло.  
  
Они были одни. В какой-то момент их урока Найл, Роби и Хэнк сбежали, а Луи даже не заметил. Хотя Гарри был удивлён не меньше, судя по его напряжённой позе.  
  
Томлинсон кашлянул в кулак, снова чувствуя, как всё его тело дрожит от непонятного ожидания.  
  
_«Соберись. Можно подумать, вы никогда прежде не были наедине»._  
  
— Попробуешь ещё раз? — слегка смущённо предложил Стайлс. Он осторожно забрал верёвку из рук Луи, так же быстро, как и прежде, смотал её, после чего снова вернул её нотариусу. — Это было даже лучше, чем я ожидал.  
  
— Серьёзно? — спросил Луи, притворяясь оскорблённым этим замечанием. Ему просто было необходимо хоть что-нибудь, что отвлекло бы его от переходящего все границы флирта между ними двумя. У него не особо получалось рационально мыслить. — Ого, рад, что ты так веришь в меня, Стайлс.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся ему и медленно покачал головой.  
  
— Ну, думаю, это было, скорее, отсутствие веры в самого себя, — сказал он, отступив ещё на один шаг, чтобы у Томлинсона появилось место для размаха. — Не знал, что я такой выдающийся тренер.  
  
Луи усмехнулся и закатил глаза, четыре раза прокручивая лассо и снова его выпуская. На этот раз петля упала ещё ближе к чучелу, и Томлинсон посмотрел на ковбоя, многозначительно приподнимая бровь. Уже после трёх таких бросков, последний из которых закончился повисшей на роге коровы верёвкой, Луи довольно сильно гордился собой.  
  
— Всё это означает только то, что у меня талант, — заявил он, когда Гарри в очередной раз передал ему аккуратно смотанную верёвку. — Следующее, что я сделаю, это куплю четыре сотни этих нелепых ковбойских пряжек для ремня.  
  
Стайлс слегка наклонил голову, и ямочка на его щеке стала глубже.  
  
— Может, мы просто хороши как команда? Никогда не думал об этом? — Он покачал головой с наигранным разочарованием. — Всего пара не очень успешных бросков вскружила тебе голову, Томлинсон. Начинаешь забывать об обычных людях. Это ранит. А ведь мы могли бы быть командой мечты.  
  
— Не очень успешных? — возмущённо переспросил Луи, игнорируя странное тепло, вызванное мыслью о том, что они смогли бы быть с Гарри единым целым. — Ты снова пытаешься подорвать мою уверенность! О какой команде мечты может идти речь?  
  
Ковбой скрестил руки на груди и сдвинул бёдра, что, возможно, было своеобразной реакцией на появившуюся с другой стороны загона миссис Барден, державшую в руках конец верёвки и выглядевшую невероятно уставшей.  
  
— Гарри Стайлс, немедленно забери у меня это чудовище! — крикнула она, дёргая Бонни за поводок и изо всех сил стараясь открыть перед ней калитку. — Она бегает за мной по всему саду и требует внимания! Я ничего не могу сделать.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — рассмеялся Гарри, глядя на то, как ослица пихает носом руку миссис Барден, пока та не опускает ладонь Бонни на нос, и похлопал себя по бёдрам. — Ко мне, Бонни! Ко мне, Бонни Ласс! Иди сюда, девочка. У миссис Би ещё есть циннии, которые она хочет посадить.  
  
Бонни радостно вскинула голову и затопала к Гарри, останавливаясь и опуская морду, чтобы намекнуть на то, чего ей хотелось. Стайлс хмыкнул и зарылся пальцами в жёсткую чёлку, потягивая за неё и слегка царапая.  
  
— Мы совсем забыли о тебе, девочка? — спросил он. — Хм?  
  
Луи рассмеялся и подошёл ближе, чтобы и самому погладить ослицу. Она издала довольное ворчание, которое было чем-то средним между ржанием и собачьим лаем. Хотя больше всего это походило на кряканье утки. Гарри смотрел на всё это с таким обожанием, что, когда их взгляды встретились, Луи вдруг понял, что не видел ковбоя таким расслабленным с тех пор, как тот вернулся из Шайенна. Каждый вечер Стайлс ложился спать очень угрюмым и рассеянным, и Томлинсон вдруг почувствовал лёгкий укол стыда из-за того, что не обращал внимания на эту сторону жизни хозяина.  
  
— Может, теперь, раз ты уже такой крутой арканщик, потренируешься на Бон-Бон? — предложил Гарри, почёсывая её между ушей. — Хотя, думаю, это тоже не будет достаточно сложной задачей, поскольку она в любом случае будет рваться тебе навстречу.  
  
— Ну, очень похоже на коров, судя по моему опыту, — пожав плечами, ответил Луи и мягко провёл ладонью по носу Бонни. — Ощущение, что сложнее всего их прогнать.  
  
Стайлс хохотнул.  
  
— Ох, твой богатый опыт, верно? Особенно тот день, когда меня захватили нетели?  
  
— Я видел больше одной-двух коров, прежде чем приехал в Вайоминг, ладно?  
  
Гарри, казалось, не совсем ему поверил, однако слова Луи его заметно позабавили.  
  
— О, понимаю. Значит, ты всё это время скрывал все свои безграничные познания о рогатом скоте? Позволял нам думать, что мы учим тебя чему-то, хотя тебе это уже давно известно?  
  
Томлинсон пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Не хотел хвастаться или что-то вроде того...  
  
Повисла короткая пауза, пока они оба чесали Бонни за ушком.  
  
— Значит, это было в Миннесоте? — спросил Гарри.  
  
— Хм?  
  
— Где ты видел тех других коров?  
  
Луи улыбнулся. В голосе Гарри проскальзывал совсем крошечный намёк на ревность, как будто он не хотел, чтобы Томлинсон встречал коров на какой-нибудь другой ферме. Луи старался не считать это слишком милым. Не принимать слишком близко к сердцу.  
  
— На самом деле в Румынии, — исправил он, смеясь и качая головой из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний.  
  
Гарри выжидающе взглянул на него, почти сгорая от нетерпения.  
  
Снова покачав головой, Луи фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
— Что? — допытывался Стайлс. — Что там случилось?  
  
— Ладно, — рассмеялся Томлинсон, проводя ладонью по лицу и пожимая плечами, будто не горел желанием что-то рассказывать, хотя на самом деле был только рад сделать это. — Это не такая уж интересная история, но... Это случилось в Питешти, когда я работал в Корпусе Мира. Или, вернее, недалеко от Питешти — чуть дальше к югу. Это, можно сказать, центральная Румыния... Как бы то ни было, не знаю, почему меня туда отправили, но в итоге я пару месяцев провёл за изучением полей. Помогал брать пробы подземных вод с коровьего пастбища и пшеничного поля. Её проверяли на уровень азота и, вроде как, пригодность для использования в сельском хозяйстве. — Он махнул рукой, будто вся эта история была слишком запутанной, чтобы вдаваться в подробности. — Без разницы. Короче говоря, вдруг на пустом, как я полагал, пастбище моя машина оказалась окружена огромным стадом коров.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикнул, всё ещё почёсывая шею Бонни.  
  
— Сначала они наступали довольно медленно, — продолжал Луи с кривой усмешкой на губах, — но прежде, чем я успел опомниться, коровы были просто везде. Это выглядело так, будто они решили, что моя машина — их новая железная подруга.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Стайлс сощурился, чтобы солнечный свет не мешал ему смотреть на Луи. В выражении его лица на мгновение появилось что-то такое, что натолкнуло Луи на мысль, что ковбой далеко не впервые слышит о том, как рогатый скот пытается подружиться с транспортным средством.  
  
— Зеркала заднего вида были сломаны, — снова заговорил Томлинсон, слегка жестикулируя руками. — На всех окнах остались следы от языков. Я сам перепугался до смерти.  
  
— Как ты выбрался оттуда? — поинтересовался Гарри, тихо посмеиваясь и ковыряясь в грязи носком сапога.  
  
— Ну, мой румынский друг, с которым мы и собирали образцы, был ещё в поле, когда это случилось. Он-то и сделал всё возможное, чтобы отвлечь коров и спасти меня. То есть попросту бегал, махал руками и мычал, — пояснил Луи и остановился, чтобы показать Стайлсу, что он имеет в виду. — И наконец, когда, как мне казалось, на это не оставалось никакой надежды, они начали отступать в сторону, где поле брало немного вверх. Гораздо быстрее, чем подходили. Понятия не имею, был ли этот румын волшебником, знающим язык коров, или что-то вроде того... — Он замолчал и пожал плечами, улыбаясь ковбою. — Хотя, должно быть, они просто сами так решили. В любом случае, это лучший способ заставить их двигаться, как я слышал. Ну знаешь, не вредит хрупкой коровьей психике.  
  
Гарри радостно хихикнул, из-за чего в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, и сердце Луи затрепетало.  
  
— Почему ты выбрал это? — спросил Гарри, теребя в руках распустившийся конец верёвки на шее Бонни. — Корпус Мира, я имею в виду... Румынию и всё такое...  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул. У него действительно не было однозначного ответа на этот вопрос, за исключением шутки про то, что его знание пополам французского и испанского оставило не так уж много вариантов, куда его могли отправить, и, видимо, именно поэтому он оказался на Балканах, где вообще не знал ни одного из языков.  
  
Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы так и ответить, но в последний момент остановился. Гарри смотрел на него с нерешительным, но искренним интересом, и почему-то Томлинсон чувствовал себя засранцем из-за одного только желания уклониться от ответа. Луи знал, что не этого от него ждал Стайлс.  
  
— Я.. — Он издал нервный смешок. — Я понятия не имею, если честно. Хотелось бы сказать, что я всегда мечтал связать свою жизнь с помощью людям или чем-то вроде того. Пока был в Румынии, я считал, что меня просто случайно отправили в Восточную Европу. Но касаемо... касаемо решения вступить в Корпус Мира... — Луи покачал головой. — Не знаю. В смысле, я ушёл из Амери-Корпуса и понятия не имел, чем хочу заниматься... Звучит довольно хреново, думаю, но это был просто ещё один похожий Корпус! Хоть какое-то занятие... Хоть... хоть какое-то место, куда я мог пойти...  
  
Речь Луи становилась слегка бессвязной, хотя Гарри продолжал слушать его всё так же внимательно, без какого-либо осуждения.  
  
— Не знаю, я просто... — Он издал ещё один пронзительный смешок и медленно вздохнул. — Я выбрал его, чтобы мне не пришлось выбирать что-то другое. Что-то более постоянное.  
  
Луи моргнул, с ужасом глядя на Гарри. Он никогда никому не рассказывал об этом раньше. Это принадлежало только Томлинсону, только ему было позволено знать это. Это было правдой, которую он никогда не озвучивал. Возможно, его родители и так знали, и, может, Зейн тоже, но они никогда не выводили его на этот разговор. Они просто спросили: «Ну и что дальше? Чем ты собираешься заниматься после этого?» И, конечно, это был именно тот вопрос, которого Луи больше всего хотелось избежать.  
  
— Но сейчас ты на юрфаке? — спросил Стайлс.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал Луи, желая, чтобы его голос звучал увереннее. Желая, чтобы он сам _чувствовал_ себя увереннее в этом. По большей части так и было. Юриспруденция включала в себя логику и решение чужих проблем, а Томлинсон любил решать проблемы. Хотя, даже несмотря на всё это, парень чувствовал, что ему чего-то не хватает. В его сердце теплилось сомнение, которое он всеми силами старался не замечать. Но, когда Луи смотрел в красивое и открытое лицо Гарри, он не чувствовал себя уязвимым. Он чувствовал себя спокойно. Будто мог рассказать Стайлсу всё, что угодно.  
  
Томлинсон снова рассмеялся, ласково поглаживая Бонни.  
  
— Иногда... иногда я волнуюсь, что так и буду под всё подстраиваться и однажды просто проснусь сорокапятилетним и обнаружу, что за всю свою жизнь так ничего и не сделал.  
  
Издав тихий протестующий возглас, Гарри покачал головой.  
  
— Ты уже многое сделал, Луи, — произнёс он, кашляя в кулак. — Это вполне нормально — чувствовать себя растерянным. Каждый... каждый чувствует себя так рано или поздно.  
  
Луи кивнул, пытаясь понять, когда они успели зайти так далеко и почему он теперь чувствует эту горечь во рту и тяжесть в животе. Пытаясь понять, почему ему так хотелось крепко обнять Гарри и, возможно, никогда его не отпускать.  
  
_«Ты смешон»._  
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, я только что почти удачно заарканил неподвижное подобие животного! Никто не может у меня этого отнять, — сказал он, пытаясь улучшить своё настроение и как-то отвлечься от всех тяжёлых мыслей. — Никогда.  
  
— Хочешь попробовать ещё раз? — Гарри улыбнулся, позволяя Луи сменить тему, и кивнул в сторону чучела. Вдруг он замер. — Ох, хотя подожди... ты по-прежнему готов мириться с моим руководством, учитывая то, что ты уже звезда родео?  
  
Томлинсон закатил глаза и испустил многострадальный вздох.  
  
— Думаю, я готов.  
  
— Отлично! — воскликнул ковбой и кинулся в сторону забора, на котором оставил свою красивую коричневую шляпу. Когда Стайлс вернулся, его глаза сияли.  
  
— О боже, — пробормотал Луи, заранее зная, что за этим последует.  
  
— Боюсь, ты должен выглядеть как настоящий ковбой, — ликующе заявил Гарри. Он окинул изучающим взглядом наряд Томлинсона — его нелепые женские сапоги, баскетбольные шорты, купленные им на днях, и старую потрёпанную белую футболку — и радостно остановился на его лице.  
  
Сердце Луи подскочило к горлу, а щёки покраснели. _«Хотя ты всё ещё горячий»._  
  
Иисусе. На самом деле это было гораздо серьёзнее. Прямо сейчас он видел это в зелёных глазах ковбоя. И хотел того же. Он правда никогда не чувствовал себя таким... таким особенным. Будто за ним в каком-то смысле ухаживали. Казалось, будто Луи светился и внутри и снаружи под взглядом Стайлса.  
  
Гарри поднял шляпу, молча спрашивая разрешения надеть её на Томлинсона.  
  
— Только если ты пообещаешь не говорить какие-нибудь глупости, пока будешь надевать её на меня, — произнёс Луи, всё ещё старавшийся не потерять интонацию усталого смирения, несмотря на грохотавшее в его груди сердце. Несмотря на треск наэлектризованного воздуха. — Типа «приветик, коллега». Не делай этого.  
  
Ковбой хихикнул, закусывая губу, и надел шляпу Томлинсону на голову, меняя её положение до тех пор, пока ни остался им доволен.  
  
— Приветик, коллега, — прошептал он, когда дело было закончено. Почему-то Луи и не сомневался, что Гарри это скажет.  
  
Он прыснул, глядя на Стайлса ещё несколько мучительно долгих секунд, после чего всё-таки наклонился, подбирая лассо с земли.  
  
_«Это ужасно несправедливо»,_ — подумал он, разглядывая толстую бечёвку в своих руках. Если бы Луи когда-нибудь и переспал с Гарри Стайлсом, ему бы меньше всего хотелось, чтобы это было лишь на одну ночь, и осознание этого заставляло сердце до треска в рёбрах колотиться в его груди.  
  
Потому что бог пожелал того, чтобы Луи хотелось переспать с Гарри Стайлсом.  
  
Он сжал руку, в которой держал верёвку, в кулак, после чего снова выпрямил пальцы. Почему это происходило с ним именно сейчас, в месте, где он даже не должен был находиться? Как он должен был выполнять свою работу, если Стайлс так на него действовал? Злость и раздражение нарастали в животе, заставляя Томлинсона чувствовать себя больным и несчастным.  
  
Гарри подошёл к нему; такой же высокий, стройный и мускулистый, как и всегда. Прекрасный и невыносимо привлекательный. Он опустил взгляд на верёвку, лежавшую на раскрытой ладони Луи, и провёл по ней пальцем, слегка задевая кисть Томлинсона.  
  
_«Ёбаный пиздец»._  
  
— Очень нежные руки, — прошептал он, медленно поглаживая ладонь нотариуса ещё раз, и возбуждение Луи в то же мгновение усилилось настолько, что он чуть не подавился воздухом. — Нужно подыскать тебе перчатки, если ты хочешь быть настоящим ковбоем...  
  
— Я должен... — резко перебил его Луи, выпуская из рук лассо и отступая назад. — Я должен, э-э... Только что вспомнил. Я оставил свой ноутбук. Работу. Снаружи. Я должен занести всё это в дом. Просто... на всякий случай.  
  
Он споткнулся, отступая в сторону калитки и стараясь не смотреть на ничего не понимающего Гарри, стоявшего в нескольких футах от чучела коровы, и бегавшую за ним Бонни.  
  
Ладони Луи были влажными от волнения, когда он наконец добрался до оставленного им шезлонга, а руки тряслись, пока пытался выключить ноутбук. Голова кружилась, так что ему пришлось ненадолго присесть и сделать пару глубоких вдохов.  
  
_«Нужно как можно скорее сваливать отсюда,_ — подумал он. — _Как можно скорее»._

* * *

Когда солнце начало скрываться за горизонтом, Луи всё ещё был на взводе и нервно ходил по гостевой комнате, пытаясь дозвониться до Зейна. Он всё никак не мог выбросить из головы то, как Гарри касался его рук... ласкал их. К тому же он чувствовал себя слегка выбитым из колеи, его волновало то, что он рассказал Гарри про ситуацию с юрфаком. И, разумеется, Луи не выполнил ни одного данного ему задания. А ему нужно было работать. Нужно было перестать думать о Стайлсе и прекратить идеализировать жизнь на ранчо. Его одежда валялась вокруг открытого чемодана, бумаги были разбросаны по всей комнате, а сам Томлинсон без конца повторял про себя: _«Я действительно должен навести тут порядок. Не то чтобы я жил здесь. Не то чтобы это вообще моя комната, но всё-таки»._ Он раздражённо фыркнул, когда в трубке раздались три коротких гудка. Связь опять пропала.  
  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, понимая, что придётся использовать телефон в кабинете Гарри.  
  
Луи выглянул за дверь и осмотрел коридор — там было пусто, хотя до слуха доносился разговор, заглушаемый звоном ножей, вилок и китайского фарфора миссис Барден, а хохот Найла смешивался с болтовнёй Хэнка.  
  
Живот Томлинсона недовольно заворчал. _Тушёное мясо_. Оно пахло просто потрясающе. Совсем недавно Мэгги, только вернувшаяся из школы, стучалась к нему всё ещё испачканными в мелу руками.  
  
— На ужин будет тушёное мясо, — улыбаясь, сообщила она. — И персиковый пирог на десерт. Придёшь? — Но Луи был вынужден отказаться. Слишком много работы.  
  
Пиздецки много работы; он катастрофически отставал. Гарри постоянно отвлекал его. Он заставлял его слишком много думать о будущем, и не о том удобном и привычном варианте, где он _заканчивал юрфак и шёл работать юристом_. Томлинсону было настолько легко представить, что это место и есть его дом, будто всех осложнений, вызванных ситуацией с договором и зачислением Луи в Боулдер, (а также того факта, что они с Гарри даже не были вместе) вообще не существовало, или же их все можно было попросту не принимать во внимание. _«Родной дом»._ Луи почувствовал неприятный укол где-то в районе сердца, после чего вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
Во всём этом так же было замешано и сексуальное напряжение. Луи не дрочил уже две недели, страдая от неуместных мыслей о голом торсе Гарри и его незаконно длинных ногах. Это было похоже на длинную медленную прелюдию, которая совершенно ни к чему не вела, _вообще ни к чему_. Случайные проблески воспоминаний о Гарри, выходящем из душа в одном полотенце, постоянный утренний стояк и боль в яйцах на протяжении всего дня... Луи начал надевать на ночь спортивные штаны, чтобы случайно не испачкать простыни миссис Барден. Худшей частью всего этого было знание того, что Томлинсон _мог бы_ переспать с Гарри, если бы захотел. Он везде таскался за Стайлсом, но даже не пытался что-то сделать с договором, и теперь буквально чувствовал, как Энн дышит ему в затылок.  
  
Проскользнув через пустой коридор, Луи оказался в тёмном кабинете Гарри, хотя и был не до конца уверен, не нарушает ли он какие-либо границы.  
  
_«Зейн сказал мне всё разузнать,_ — рассуждал он. — _Это для работы»._  
  
Томлинсон снова уловил лёгкий аромат трубочного табака, задаваясь вопросом, не нюхал ли он приведение дедушки Стайлса. _«Всё это ранчо уже проникло мне под кожу,_ — подумал Луи. — _Чувствую себя моральным уродом. Пора прекращать мечтать. Действительно пора!»_ Луи просто нужно было вернуться в Денвер, вернуться к Зейну и всему тому, с чем он собирался связать свою жизнь. Подальше от этого ужасного сексуального и романтического разочарования, которым и был Гарри Стайлс. Он попросит Зейна отправить сюда Ника, чтобы тот занял его место. Луи сделает всё что угодно ради этого.  
  
_«Я не хочу научиться бросать лассо. Во всяком случае этого хочу не я._ — Он буквально чувствовал, как его сердце тонет во всей этой лжи, которую он говорит сам себе. По крайней мере пока он мог создать видимость того, что это и есть его настоящие эмоции. Это создавало иллюзию безопасности. — _Мне не нужны перчатки, я не хочу быть «настоящим ковбоем». Я просто хочу ёбаное мокаччино и нормальную одежду, которая не была бы такой дешёвкой»._  
  
Луи решил оставить свет выключенным, так как всё-таки чувствовал себя немного виноватым из-за того, что пользовался кабинетом Гарри без его разрешения, и не хотел привлекать лишнего внимания. Он поднял трубку и, услышав гудок, набрал номер Зейна.  
  
— Ответь, блять, — пробормотал Томлинсон. У него было три дела, срок которых уже истёк, и ему необходимо было о них поговорить. Здесь даже интернета почти не было; ему было нужно вернуться в офис.  
  
— Малик, — сказал Зейн, и его голос отозвался в трубке странным эхом.  
  
— Да, это я, — быстро ответил Луи. — Прежде чем ты скажешь что-нибудь о последнем деле Хопкинс-Харрингтон...  
  
— Я передал его Нику, — перебил его Зейн. — Сегодня он закончил, так что можешь больше не волноваться.  
  
Луи подавил недовольный вздох, поджал губы и переступил с одной ноги на другую.  
  
— Он закончил.  
  
— Да, он закончил. — Малик включил свой _«Я твой босс»_ тон, который он использовал исключительно в тех случаях, когда был доволен проделанной Луи работой. И Томлинсон, как ни странно, был рад его слышать. Он знал, что, вероятно, должен был сильнее скучать по дому в Денвере, но по-настоящему он скучал только по Зейну.  
  
— Это _моё_ дело. Я как раз собирался сказать, что закончу сегодня вечером...  
  
— Дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон было твоим, это верно. До тех пор, пока не прошло три дня с крайнего срока, а я от тебя так ничего и не услышал. Тогда это и стало делом Ника. Оно его до сих пор.  
  
— Зейн, — простонал Луи, — _пожалуйста_ , можешь на один день стать моим рыцарем в сияющих доспехах и купить мне билет на самолёт.  
  
Он сделал паузу, но Малик продолжал молчать. Томлинсон представил, как его друг сидит в очках в своём кабинете и, вскинув брови и прижав телефон к уху, читает электронную почту, считая, что Луи вполне может рассказать о своих проблемах и без ненужных вопросов со стороны.  
  
— Не то чтобы мне нравилось пропускать работу и опаздывать со сроками, — пояснил Луи. — Но у меня больше нет тех возможностей… блять, мне просто нужно вернуться в офис. Пожалуйста. Пусть Энн отправит сюда кого-нибудь ещё.  
  
— Луи, — произнёс Зейн, — В том, что я передал часть твоей работы Нику, нет ничего страшного. Энн хочет, чтобы ты был в Вайоминге. Ты знаешь, какое значение это дело имеет для TwistCorp. Тебе платят сверхурочные за каждый проведённый там час, так что я не совсем понимаю, почему ты так рвёшься...  
  
— Гарри Стайлс сексуальный, ладно? — выплюнул Луи. — Сын Энн. Владелец ранчо. Он сексуальный, он флиртует со мной, и ещё немного, и я просто сорвусь и пересплю с ним.  
  
Он закатил глаза, когда услышал хриплый смех Зейна на другом конце трубки. _«Ну конечно. Конечно, этот придурок абсолютно бесполезен»._  
  
— Это просто какой-то кошмар, Зи, — попытался донести до друга Томлинсон. — Вайоминг — это сущий кошмар. — Зейн продолжал смеяться, только ещё сильнее распаляя Луи. Он наигранно вздохнул, нервно постукивая по рабочему столу Гарри, и закатил глаза, непроизвольно повышая голос и с трудом сдерживая собственный истеричный смешок. Если Луи что-то и любил делать, так это преувеличивать собственное отчаяние, поэтому он решил с помощью этого как следует надавить на Малика. — Прежде всего, здесь повсюду коровье дерьмо. И я не могу нормально сделать свою работу или хотя бы выпить приличный кофе. Или съесть суши. Здесь все носят фланелевые рубашки. Мне приходится носить уродливые джинсы. _Ненавижу_ это ранчо. — Дверь в кабинет со скрипом отворилась, когда Луи повторял для большего эффекта: — _Ненавижу_ это ранчо и всё, что с ним связано.  
  
Луи испуганно моргнул и непроизвольно распахнул рот, замечая освещённого мягким светом Гарри, который неестественно неподвижно стоял в дверном проёме. Ковбой казался таким же спокойным и уравновешенным, как и всегда, пока Томлинсон не заметил грустное и даже подавленное выражение на его лице.  
  
— Э-э... — выдавил Луи, прижимая к груди телефонную трубку. Его глаза расширились, а левая рука сама собой потянулась к Стайлсу, безрезультатно пытаясь ухватиться за воздух.  
  
— Я дам тебе завершить звонок, — пробормотал Гарри и захлопнул дверь. Боль в его голосе разнеслась по кабинету, смешиваясь с запахом трубочного табака.  
  
Луи никогда ещё так себя не проклинал. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Чеддер — популярный английский сыр.
> 
> 2) Климакс — период изменения деятельности половых желёз у женщины с приближением старости.
> 
> 3) Плыви со мной под парусами  
> Сожги свои мосты.  
> Мы создаем маленькую историю, малышка,  
> Каждый раз, когда ты появляешься рядом... (Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds — The Ship Song)
> 
> 4) [Комикс](http://chquotes.synthasite.com/resources/raccoon-complete-thumb1.jpg).


	4. 4

На следующее утро Луи проснулся с каким-то гадким чувством на душе и чем-то тёплым и мокрым между пальцами ног. Простонав, он с трудом поднял руку, чтобы закрыть лицо от режущих глаза солнечных лучей. Что ж, он по-прежнему был в Вайоминге, где в погоне за теплом кутался в старое выцветшее одеяло миссис Барден. По-прежнему в Вайоминге и по-прежнему на ранчо Гарри Стайлса, что было... не очень хорошо, если честно. Совсем нехорошо. Сразу после того, как Гарри услышал разговор Луи по телефону, он куда-то пропал, а сам Томлинсон опять заперся в гостевой комнате, злясь на весь мир, жадные нефтяные компании, Энн Твист, из-за которой он оказался в таком положении, и, в частности, на этого _самовлюблённого эгоистичного засранца_ Ника Гримшоу, который ворует чужую работу. Да в конце концов, дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон досталось Луи в его первый рабочий день; парень всегда уделял особое внимание этому заданию и даже откладывал его на вечер каждый грёбаный день. Он почти год ждал похода в суд. И вдруг появился какой-то ёбаный Ник Гримшоу и всё испортил. К чёрту работу.  
  
_Серьёзно, к чёрту._  
  
_К тому же..._ Луи снова застонал, а до его всё ещё затуманенного дымкой сна сознания начало потихоньку доходить, что влажная склизкая дрянь уже пробирается к его лодыжкам. Это было что-то тёплое и на ощупь напоминающее наждачную бумагу. Прямо как...  
  
— Господи Иисусе, Бонни! — испуганно завопил Томлинсон, когда, открыв глаза, увидел рядом с кроватью взрослую ослицу, усердно лижущую его босые ноги. — Гарри! — позвал он. — Найл! Миссис Барден! — Луи быстро сел на кровати и обмотался одеялом, попутно пытаясь вытереть слюну о белые простыни. — Это животное напало на меня!  
  
В ту же секунду до его слуха донёсся быстрый топот ног, и, спустя всего мгновение, в дверях появился растрёпанный Найл, сразу же забившийся в приступе истеричного хохота при виде Бонни, тыкающейся мордой в одеяло в попытке дотянуться до ступней Томлинсона.  
  
— Бонни, это _мои_ пальцы, — недовольно проворчал Луи. — Они предназначены только для моего личного пользования, чтоб ты знала.  
  
Фыркнув от смеха, Найл, умело лавируя между разбросанным по полу грязным бельём, подошёл к кровати и ласково взял ослицу за шею, настойчиво уводя её подальше от и без того обслюнявленных ног.  
  
— Блять, видел бы ты выражение своего лица! — Он начал тихонько почёсывать Бонни между ушами. Та издала громкий, счастливый рёв, а возникшее на её морде довольное выражение ясно дало понять, что именно этого она и добивалась своим поведением.  
  
— _Фу_ , — простонал Луи и, отбросив одеяло в сторону, пошевелил пальцами ног, почти целиком покрытыми слоем засохшей слюны. — Мне казалось, ты говорил, что ей запрещено заходить в дом. — Он издал ещё один полный отвращения возглас, борясь с нарастающим в груди раздражением.  
  
Найл в ответ только пожал плечами, но потом, видимо, заметив мрачное выражение лица Томлинсона, решил заканчивать с шутками и, в последний раз хихикнув, перешёл на более спокойный тон.  
  
— Должно быть, Гарри впустил её на завтрак, а потом забыл снова выгнать, — предположил он и, повернувшись лицом к ослице, ткнулся в её шершавый нос. — В этом нет твоей вины, моя прелесть. Кто здесь моя прелесть? — Бонни хрипло взвизгнула от удовольствия и, развернувшись, удовлетворённо затопала к выходу. Конюх же ласково шлёпнул её по крупу напоследок и снова обратился к Луи: — К слову о Гарри...  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул и потёр глаза, прогоняя остатки сна.  
  
— А что с ним?  
  
— Ох, просто... — Найл окинул его внимательным взглядом. — Сегодня утром, уходя из дома, он выглядел очень расстроенным и раздражённым. Знаешь об этом что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, — моментально солгал Луи, и, кажется, зря он сказал это с такой уверенностью.  
  
— М-м, — задумчиво протянул конюх, после чего нахмурил брови и медленно кивнул на дверь. — Ладно. Наверное, ты должен работать. Тогда, если что, я буду в стойле.  
  
Луи с трудом подавил в себе дикое желание закатить глаза, как только конюх скрылся за дверью. Он и Мэгги постоянно смотрели на него с этим отвратительным пониманием во взгляде, и, по скромному мнению Томлинсона, эти двое были слишком уж уверены в собственной _осведомлённости_. Луи раздражённо фыркнул, сдвинул колени и, намотав на руки одеяло, принялся рассеянно вытирать свои ноги.  
  
— Ладно, они понятия не имеют, что происходит, — пробормотал он себе под нос. Не то чтобы он сам знал, что именно случилось с Гарри. Из-за одного крохотного недоразумения всё покатилось в тартарары.  
  
Вдруг все мечты о дружбе и доме, которые за последнюю пару дней прочно засели в сознании Томлинсона, нелепые мысли о Гарри, ранчо и весёлой компании, частью которой Луи хотел бы стать, кислотой отдались на его языке. Наверное, ему стоило оставить маленькое трио Гарри, Мэгги и Найла. Стоило оставить их дурацкие шутки, понятные только им. Луи как-нибудь выбрался бы из этого, уехал бы в Вайоминг, а потом...  
  
— _Денвер_ , — тихо прошипел он, оттирая с пальцев остатки ослиных слюней и скидывая грязное бельё в кучу на краю матраса. — Я вернусь в _Денвер_ к _работе_ и _учёбе_ и больше никогда не вспомню о Гарри Стайлсе.  
  
Томлинсон кивнул, будто подтверждая своё решение. Можно подумать, он обладал хоть незначительной властью над сложившейся ситуацией. Да и к тому же та часть его разума, которая не была ослеплена яростью и обидой, понимала, что, если он прямо сейчас по собственной воле вернётся в Денвер, его сразу же уволят. И этот _ёбаный_ Ник Гримшоу наверняка прилетит сюда, чтобы занять его место, и тогда...  
  
В животе Луи что-то скрутило, когда он представил, как Ник пытается наладить отношения с Гарри. Ведь Томлинсон прекрасно знал, что Стайлс почти сразу будет безвозвратно и безнадёжно очарован. Если бы Луи не стал принимать во внимание все многочисленные недостатки Гримшоу, ему пришлось бы признать, что мужчина был довольно весёлым, обаятельным и даже немного... красивым. Похоже, у Луи был подсознательный страх оказаться вторым по привлекательности, вторым по обаянию (и определённо вторым по росту) геем в их офисе, что ещё больше разжигало в его сердце желание уделать этого ёбаного Гримшоу.  
  
_«Гарри бы сразу влюбился в него,_ — решил Луи, расстроенно вздохнув. — _Они подходят друг другу и по росту, и по этой нереальной длине ног. Ник бы сразу завоевал его расположение»._  
  
Луи проигнорировал внезапную боль в районе сердца. Будто что-то в его груди нетерпеливо колотило своей маленькой ручкой по рёбрам и настойчиво шептало: _«Нет, не завоевал бы! Он слишком зациклен на себе, ничего не воспринимает всерьёз... Я лучше него! Я смог бы сделать Гарри счастливым, смог бы позаботиться о нём...»_  
  
Лишь невесело рассмеявшись таким мыслям, Томлинсон сгрёб в охапку всё грязное бельё, легонько пнув дверь, проскользнул в коридор и неохотно потащился в сторону прачечной. Потому что, честно говоря, он был самым настоящим лицемером. _Он_ обидел Гарри. Из-за Луи ковбой ушёл из дома таким расстроенным. Не из-за Ника. Это Луи не смог во время захлопнуть свой поганый рот и сказал то, чего даже не имел в виду, — то, что вообще-то было полной противоположностью тому, что он чувствовал на самом деле. И это ему теперь было так невыносимо стыдно.  
  
Томлинсон скинул грязные вещи в плетёную корзину миссис Барден и тут же, резко развернувшись, помчался обратно в спальню, чтобы найти свой телефон. _Гарри_. Луи твёрдо решил выяснить, как всё исправить, вот только он всё ещё не был готов к разговору о целом ворохе беспокоивших его проблем, то и дело выбивавших мужчину из равновесия, — он просто не знал, как со всем этим справиться.  
  
Поэтому для начала ему нужно было остыть. Пожалуй, даже стоило на время выбраться из дома и вообще, желательно, подальше от ранчо. Плюс ко всему Томлинсону был необходим кто-то, с кем можно было бы поболтать и отвлечься от происходящего. Кто-то нейтральный и не очень проницательный. Кто-то не слишком близкий Стайлсу.  
  
Он быстро нашёл нужное имя в контактах своего телефона, тут же чувствуя, как волнение потихоньку начинает отступать. Пришло время вытащить Лиама из его пивной на первую экскурсию.

* * *

 Пару часов спустя Луи, оказавшись в окружении дикой природы, затерялся среди красоты заснеженных вершин Бигхорн. Разреженный горный воздух и весёлое щебетанье птиц помогали очистить голову от тяжёлых мыслей, а присутствие рядом Лиама почему-то успокаивало. Они оба порядком вспотели, пока поднимались по грунтованной тропинке, слушая журчание бегущих со склона потоков талой воды. Их машина осталась стоять у подножия Чёрного Зуба, прямо там, где заканчивался участок Гарри и стояла покосившаяся от ветра старая хижина, которую Томлинсон видел совсем недавно. Он и сейчас мог различить темневший в траве быстрый ручей, сверкающей лентой охватывающий равнину и отделяющий «Одинокую Розу» от владений Лливелинов. Несколько секунд Луи изучал взглядом этот пейзаж, совершенно забыв о Лиаме, который с увлечением рассказывал о своих любимых пешеходных тропах и самых красивых местах, которые ему доводилось здесь видеть. Все они имели странные западные названия, вроде «Старые Глупости» или озеро «Сковорода». Томлинсон лишь позволял бормотанию мужчины потихоньку успокаивать себя и продолжал рассматривать дикие цветущие кусты и каменные глыбы, окружённые ярко-зелёной травой.

  
— …и вообще, как говорит мой дедушка, здесь даже реки меняют направление. Так почему люди этого не делают?  
  
_«Меняют направление»._  
  
Луи снова вклинился в разговор, чувствуя лёгкий укол вины даже несмотря на то, что пытался игнорировать её источник. Гарри не был виноват в его подсознательном страхе изменить своё решение насчёт будущего и отказаться от поступления на юрфак.  
  
— Что? — Он моргнул.  
  
— Ну, не отказываются от рутины, — с охотой пояснил Лиам. — Не прокладывают свой собственный путь? По этой причине я, кстати, и решил открыть пивную. Это захватывающе! — Он широко улыбнулся.  
  
Луи легко ухватился за нить разговора.  
  
— И ты знакомишься с новыми людьми, — произнёс он, указывая на себя.  
  
— Ага. — Мужчина согласно кивнул. — Дедушка знает, о чём говорит. Ещё есть порох в пороховницах. Больше всего мне в детстве нравилось, когда он рассказывал местную легенду о Забытой Хижине¹. Слышал о ней?  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— Ну, в Бигхорнах не было ничего похожего ни на Калифорнийскую золотую лихорадку, ни на Колорадский серебряный бум. Но легенда гласит, что отец Де Смет — он был кем-то вроде знаменитого миссионера, приехавшего сюда ещё в начале позапрошлого века; на востоке от Шеридана есть озеро, названное его именем... Так вот, говорят, он убеждал каждого, кто готов был его слушать, что в Бигхорнах находятся самые богатые в мире месторождения золота. И что он лично построил себе хижину прямо на глубоких золотых жилах, хотя и не мог сам добывать металл, и заявил, что они принадлежат католической церкви. После его смерти хижина была забыта, и теперь никто не знает, где она находится.  
  
На этот раз Луи издал выражающий искреннюю заинтересованность возглас, оживившись при мысли о том, что где-то в горах запрятано целое состояние.  
  
— А случайно не существует карты сокровищ? — поинтересовался он. — Как в «Балбесах»?  
  
Лиам рассмеялся.  
  
— Нет, но я искал их, когда был ребёнком. И, честно признаться, здесь целая куча старых заброшенных лачуг. Каждый, кто вырос недалеко от гор Бигхорн, слышал эту историю и хотя бы раз в жизни думал: _«Да, я сделал это, я нашёл Забытую Хижину с золотом»_. — Он усмехнулся. — Моя сестра даже покупала за тридцать центов куски пирита², «золота дураков», в шериданском магазинчике, торгующем минералами, и оставляла их в заброшенных домиках, чтобы порадовать наткнувшихся на них детей.  
  
Луи улыбнулся.  
  
— Уверен, дети были в восторге.  
  
Лиаму снова предоставилась возможность говорить, чем он тут же воспользовался. Судя по всему, у мужчины был маленький сын, который совсем скоро должен был вырасти и тоже заразиться желанием во что бы то ни стало отыскать Забытую Хижину. Томлинсон старался слушать, вот только его мысли неизбежно возвращались к Гарри и покосившемуся домику у ручья. _«Это будто живое воплощение легенды,_ — подумал он. — _Заброшенная хижина на вершине самого большого нефтяного пласта в Вайоминге._ — Луи сморщил нос. Слово «нефть» звучало слишком вульгарно. Оно было таким же противным, как и все эти юристы, бизнесмены и богачи, которых оно породило. — _Золото гораздо романтичнее»._  
  
Совсем скоро они свернули с тропинки и остановились, благодаря чему Луи наконец смог отдышаться. Лиам завёл их в просторную лощину на самом берегу небольшого горного озера. Трава вокруг них была усыпана душистыми белыми цветами. Ярко светило солнце, но кристально чистая вода в озере оставалась довольно прохладной. Томлинсон был уверен, что ещё никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
  
Лиам улыбнулся, заметив выражение его лица.  
  
— Красиво, да?  
  
Луи медленно выдохнул.  
  
— Я... _да_. Как называется это озеро?  
  
— Никак. — Лиам пожал плечами. — Оно слишком маленькое, его даже нет на большинстве карт. Но я называю его озером Размышлений.  
  
— Потому что ты приходишь сюда поразмышлять? — спросил Томлинсон.  
  
Лицо мужчины озарила широкая улыбка, и он изобразил пальцами выстрел, указывая на Луи.  
  
— В точку.  
  
Луи фыркнул и, подойдя к скалистому выступу, расположенному на самом краю берега, наклонился, вглядываясь в сверкающую под ним водную гладь. Опустив туда руку, мужчина зачерпнул пригоршню воды и побрызгал ей на лицо и на разгорячённую после долгой дороги грудь. Вот только вода, как оказалось, была просто ледяной, и холод тут же пробрался Луи под кожу, посылая мурашки по всему телу.  
  
— _Фух_! — стуча зубами, выдохнул подскочивший на месте Томлинсон, стараясь не обращать внимания на звучащий рядом смех Лиама.  
  
— О да, это, можно сказать, растаявший снег.  
  
— Мог бы предупредить, — недовольно пробурчал Луи.  
  
Лиам слегка приоткрыл рот, будто пытаясь понять, действительно ли Томлинсон так зол, и задумался, не желая рисковать их ещё пока совсем хрупкой дружбой.  
  
— Прости, — наконец пробормотал он, чертя на земле полосу своим огромным походным ботинком. — Я должен был предупредить. — В его карих глазах плескалась искренняя обеспокоенность.  
  
Луи улыбнулся. Он не ошибся, ему действительно сейчас нужен был такой человек, как Лиам.  
  
— Прыгни туда.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Лиам покачал головой.  
  
— Конечно. Да я за первые же тридцать секунд отморожу себе яйца.  
  
Томлинсон же в ответ лишь скрестил на груди руки и, приподняв брови, кивнул в сторону озера. Он был уверен, что Лиам был как раз таким человеком, который хотел понравиться сразу всем. А это означало, что его-то Луи мог заставить сделать всё, что угодно. (Что, кстати говоря, вполне могло бы помочь ему отвлечься).  
  
— Я не стану этого делать, — заявил Лиам, начиная медленно расшнуровывать свой правый сапог.  
  
— Уверен, что станешь, — возразил Луи, всё ещё не опуская бровей и выжидающе перекатываясь с пятки на носок.  
  
— Не стану. — Уже оба его носка валялись на траве, а сам мужчина потихоньку стягивал с себя майку.  
  
— И зачем же тогда ты раздеваешься? — поинтересовался Луи. — Собираешься предложить мне альтернативу, бармен?  
  
Лиам окинул его угрюмым взглядом и проворчал:  
  
— Ладно, я это сделаю. Но не подглядывай. Я не из ваших.  
  
Томлинсон только закатил глаза.  
  
— Вообще-то _очевидно_ , что я должен это видеть. — Он вздохнул, слабо улыбаясь этой убеждённой, добродушной и совершенно непреднамеренной гомофобии Лиама. Парень пытался. Хотя Луи всё-таки отвернулся, как только мужчина принялся за свой ремень. Но Лиаму, похоже, было уже всё равно, поскольку он полностью сосредоточился на изучении поверхности озера, будто это помогло бы ему отыскать там самое тёплое место.  
  
Как только до слуха Томлинсона донёсся шорох упавших на землю шорт, он присвистнул.  
  
— Отличная задница, Пейн!  
  
Лиам взвизгнул и, тут же из-за этого оступившись, ударился пальцем об острый булыжник, тихо ругаясь себе под нос.  
  
— Ты ублюдок.  
  
— Оу, — наигранно вздохнул Луи, всё так же продолжая изучать прекрасные полевые цветы и пышные ели, растущие, казалось, прямо из скалы, находящейся в противоположной от берега стороне. — А вот спереди не так хорошо, как я думал.  
  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — проворчал Лиам. — Почему я вообще это делаю?  
  
— Потому что если ты это сделаешь, я официально признаю тебя своим другом.  
  
— Ты ведёшь себя как _пятилетний ребёнок_.  
  
Томлинсон хихикнул, когда до его слуха донеслась осторожная поступь Пейна, по всей видимости, на цыпочках подходившего к краю озера.  
  
— Ладно, — произнёс он слегка срывающимся от волнения голосом. — Я сейчас...  
  
Спустя две секунды над озером раздался громкий всплеск, который тут же был заглушён пронзительным визгом и шумом отчаянной борьбы за жизнь.  
  
— _**Ёбаный. В рот!**_ — заорал Лиам, и его крик эхом отразился от стен небольшого ущелья. Так быстро, как только мог, он выбрался из озера, тут же ловя сухую футболку, которую ему бросил Луи. — _Пиздец_ , блять, сука, нахуй, как же _**холодно**_.  
  
Луи же хохотал, согнувшись в три погибели и едва не задыхаясь, до тех пор, пока до костей продрогший мужчина не похлопал его по плечу. Повернувшись, Томлинсон увидел мрачное лицо Лиама, выжимавшего насквозь промокшую футболку и одновременно с тем капавшего отжатой водой на свои шорты.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал это только потому, что я тебя попросил, — пытаясь отдышаться, прохрипел Луи. — Ты лучший. Что ещё ты готов сделать?  
  
— Заткнись, — фыркнул Пейн, закатив глаза. — Ты обещал мне официальную дружбу. — Он вытерся сухой футболкой, принадлежавшей Луи, и протянул вперёд руку, но Луи вместо того, чтобы её пожать, обнял Лиама.  
  
— Официально друзья! — восторженно прощебетал он. — А теперь давай, пора выдвигаться. Надо бы вернуться на ранчо прежде, чем Найл решит, что меня похитили.  
  
Лиам вышел из замешательства, вызванного этой необъяснимой радостью, только тогда, когда они оба уже снова шагали по тропе в сторону дома. Между ними возобновился непринуждённый разговор, но на этот раз Луи всё своё внимание переключил на Пейна. Те удушающие чувства, которые мучили его прежде, снова вернулись, но были уже гораздо слабее — Лиам оказывал на Томлинсона успокаивающее действие, словно мазь от боли в мышцах.  
  
К тому моменту, как они оказались у машины Лиама, время перевалило за два часа дня, а живот Луи начал недовольно урчать от голода. Так что он, быстро сориентировавшись, предложил Пейну вместе поехать на «Одинокую Розу» и раздобыть там бутерброды и остатки жаркого. Пока Лиам закидывал их вещи в багажник, вокруг всё так же весело пели птицы и монотонно жужжали насекомые, из-за чего на Томлинсона вдруг начала наваливаться сонливость. С трудом забравшись в салон, Луи с удовольствием развалился на потёртом кожаном сидении и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом солнечных лучей, медленно скользивших по его обнажённой коже. Да и сам салон успел прогреться, пока они ходили к озеру.  
  
Всю обратную дорогу в машине царило молчание — Лиам, видимо, больше не считал необходимым поддерживать светскую беседу, а сам Луи просто чувствовал себя слишком расслабленным и сонным. Вскоре они уже подъезжали к ранчо.  
  
Они припарковались на широкой подъездной дорожке и, выбравшись из автомобиля, направились к дому, всё ещё потные и голые по пояс. Гарри сидел в гостиной с бутылкой пива в руке и, положив ноги на небольшой столик, мрачным взглядом сканировал экран телевизора. От неожиданности Луи приоткрыл рот — как правило, до ужина Стайлс обязательно работал либо в поле, либо в амбаре. Да что там, он никогда не сидел без дела, даже если приходилось весь день торчать дома. Он всегда находил протёкший кран, который можно починить, или скрипучий дверной замок, который неплохо было бы смазать... Томлинсон вдруг осознал, как отвратительно выглядят его мокрые грязные волосы и попытался привести в порядок хотя бы чёлку, но Гарри вдруг ожил и повернулся к ним.  
  
— Хэй, — безэмоционально протянул он.  
  
— Хэй, — эхом отозвался Луи, хотя его голос звучал более мягко. — Почему ты не на улице? Не занимаешься своими ранчо-делами?  
  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
  
— Пытаюсь проснуться. Всю ночь не мог уснуть, вот и... — Он пожал плечами. — Слишком рано сегодня вышел и уже переделал всё, что было можно.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Оглядевшись вокруг, Стайлс на секунду задержался взглядом на голом торсе Луи, после чего переключил своё внимание на Лиама.  
  
— А вы откуда, кстати?  
  
— Экскурсия, — быстро пояснил Лиам.  
  
Луи тут же приобнял его за плечи, прижался поближе, и легонько ущипнул мужчину за сосок.  
  
— Мы теперь официально друзья.  
  
Радостно кивнув, Пейн шлёпнул Томлинсона по руке.  
  
— Ага. Ли и Лу — официальная дружба на всю жизнь.  
  
Гарри тихо хмыкнул и слабо им улыбнулся.  
  
— Здорово. Рад за вас. — Он снова сделал глоток пива и отвернулся к телевизору, где шло какое-то странное шоу с отвратительной музыкой и актёрской игрой, в котором Стайлс явно не был заинтересован.  
  
— Гарри, — позвал Луи, снова почувствовавший себя виноватым. Он взглянул на Лиама и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь донести до того свою мысль. Наконец, мужчина понял, что от него требовалось.  
  
— Ну, я пойду... поем, — неуверенно пробормотал он и побрёл на кухню.  
  
Томлинсон тем временем опустился на колени перед креслом Стайлса и ткнул того в щеку.  
  
— Хэй.  
  
— Привет. — Гарри улыбнулся. Вот только за этой улыбкой скрывались горечь и яростное упрямство. Будто бы ковбой говорил: _«Ага, это и есть моё ранчо, моё старое кресло и моя жизнь — прими это или просто проваливай»_.  
  
— Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — глубоко вздохнув, начал Луи, — что я только что отлично провёл время, гуляя с твоим другом. Который теперь и мой друг. В Вайоминге, штате, где, к моему _удивлению_ , — он положил руку себе на грудь как бы в подтверждение своих слов, — мне безумно нравится, несмотря на все эти офисные заморочки, которые делают меня злым, раздражительным и заставляют меня говорить грубые и капризные вещи, которые я даже не имею в виду. Прости. — Он положил ладонь на предплечье Гарри и слегка сжал. — Мне правда нравится здесь. На самом деле... Мне здесь нравится абсолютно всё.  
  
Выражение лица Гарри смягчилось, хотя он по-прежнему старался не встречаться взглядом с Томлинсоном. Немного подумав, последний завершил свою речь:  
  
— Разве что кроме всех этих жутких животных, которые нападают на мои ноги.  
  
Это наконец заставило броню Стайлса дать трещину, и на щеке ковбоя появилась неглубокая ямочка, указывающая на то, что на этот раз он улыбался искренне.  
  
— Бонни не может устоять, когда дело касается ног, — усмехнувшись, произнёс он.  
  
Луи фыркнул.  
  
— Это уж точно.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и, потянувшись, отвернулся от кресла, прекрасно зная, что Гарри снова наблюдает за ним, изучая его крепкую спину и округлую задницу. Что ж, Луи не чувствовал себя виноватым.  
  
— Ладно, в любом случае, — протянул он, — я очень уж грязный. Пойду приму душ.  
  
Со стороны кресла донёсся очень странный гортанный звук.  
  
— Хорошо. — Луи с удовольствием отметил, что щеки Стайлса залились румянцем. — Ты, э-э... сделай это. — Он нервно провёл ладонями по своим бёдрам, обтянутым тёмной тканью джинсов, и снова повернулся к телевизору.  
  
Из комнаты Томлинсон вышел с приятной лёгкостью на сердце. В душе он весело напевал песни Тины Тёрнер, водя мочалкой по своей груди и оставляя там мыльные разводы. Когда же Луи вернулся в гостиную, на ходу вытирая свои влажные волосы, телевизор всё ещё был включен, но Гарри нигде не было видно.  
  
Но, заметив это, Луи лишь пожал плечами и направился на кухню к Лиаму. Кинув тому одно из чистых полотенец, которые миссис Барден всегда оставляла в комнате для гостей, он всё-таки, спустя минуту долгих уговоров, добился согласия Пейна остаться на ужин. Томлинсон дождался момента, когда мужчина, позвонив жене, ушёл в душ, и тут же выхватил из холодильника миску холодного тушёного мяса, после чего уселся в кресло Гарри и принялся искать по телевизору что-нибудь стоящее. Для человека, который так редко что-то смотрел, Стайлс имел слишком много кабельных каналов.  
  
Как раз когда его выборы между футбольным матчем и «Крепким орешком» завершились в пользу последнего, в гостиной снова появился Лиам.  
  
— Новое правило, — заявил Луи, как только мужчина опустился на диван. — До конца дня мы оба должны говорить с акцентом _Гахнса_ Грубера³. _Хо-хо-хо_.  
  
Пейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Я не стану этого делать, чувак.  
  
Окинув его пронзительным взглядом, Томлинсон пригрозил:  
  
— _Считахъю_ до трёх.  
  
— Луи...  
  
— Четырёх не будет.  
  
Лиам вздохнул.  
  
— _Лахдно_ , _лахдно_ , сукин ты сын.  
  
— Ты немец или из Бостона? — тут же спросил Луи, злорадно посмеиваясь про себя, и Лиам швырнул в него подушку.  
  
Затем они погрузились в просмотр фильма, и Луи снова принялся игнорировать предстоящее столкновение с реальностью, только смутно осознавая, что уже не сможет отвлечь себя работой. Он уже не мог воспринимать Гарри, как _одного_ человека. Теперь это были два Гарри, один из которых пел серенады беременным нетелям и, надев короткий халат, танцевал в гостиной по воскресеньям, а другой владел ранчо и должен был рано или поздно подписать чёртовы бумаги и продать землю. Но сейчас Луи совсем не хотел об этом думать. Он вдруг понял, что не разговаривал с Гарри о договоре уже неделю, а их чисто деловые отношения начали потихоньку перерастать в дружеские. Ладно, вечером он постучится в кабинет ковбоя, встанет перед ним и спросит, настроен ли тот на «деловое сотрудничество».  
  
Вот только Гарри с мягкой улыбкой на губах, будто уже давно предугадал этот вопрос, ответит ему: « _Нет_. Но вы проходите, мистер Томлинсон», и помашет рукой. Луи же зайдёт в кабинет, усядется на стул, и они заговорят о чём-то, что совершенно не касается дела.  
  
Теперь, когда вина из-за расстроенного Гарри уже не мучила его так сильно, Томлинсон вспомнил о том, ради чего он сюда приехал.  
  
_«Ради выгоды. Не ради чувств»._  
  
Вдруг он почувствовал укол вины. Ему платили такие деньги, а он, совсем забыв о работе, смотрел на то, как Брюс Уиллис убивает террористов. Даже учитывая то, что его слова или действия вряд ли изменили бы мнение Гарри и абсолютно точно сделали бы их обоих несчастными, Луи оставался очень плохим работником.  
  
Томлинсон вёл себя слишком инфантильно. _Он ещё ни разу не попытался воспользоваться моментом, а лишь наслаждался компанией Стайлса. Не пытался продумать свои действия. Вместо этого он, блять, заводил друзей._ Он мог бы сказать, что просто-напросто пытался найти нужный подход, но это было бы ложью.  
  
Когда фильм закончился, время уже близилось к ужину. Вдруг дверь скрипнула, и в гостиную лениво вошёл Гарри, лицо которого выражало крайнюю степень умиротворения. Сонно взглянув на Луи, он закусил губу и уселся на диван, где уже расположился Лиам. _«Должно быть, отсыпался»,_ — решил про себя Томлинсон.  
  
— Что мы смотрим? — медленно и немного невнятно поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
— Сейчас начнётся «Крепкий орешек 2», — сообщил Лиам, а ковбой тем временем поудобнее устроился на диване и с довольным вздохом положил себе на живот подушку.  
  
Луи пошевелил замёрзшими пальцами ног. Этот дом был построен так, что довольно легко пропускал в себя холод, и теперь всё тепло, скопившееся в теле Томлинсона во время душа, предательски испарилось.  
  
— Кажется, я взял с собой слишком мало носков, — нахмурившись, произнёс он. — Гарри, можно?.. — Он неловко вскинул руку и кивнул в сторону прихожей.  
  
— Да, конечно. В верхнем ящике моего комода. — Гарри моргнул, изучая мужчину своими большими ярко-зелёными глазами.  
  
Кивнув, Луи вышел из комнаты и по коридору направился к самой последней комнате. Спальне Гарри. На пороге он замер, не решаясь открыть дверь, и почувствовал, как что-то странное сдавило его грудь. Он ещё ни разу здесь не был. У него не было повода...  
  
Наконец тихо отворив дверь, Томлинсон заглянул внутрь. Над кроватью Гарри возвышался балдахин, а мягкое одеяло в крупную коричневую клетку покоилось на светло-зелёных выглаженных простынях. Солнце пробивалось внутрь через точно такие же кружевные занавески, как и в комнате для гостей, а все стены были завешаны семейными фотографиями в рамках. Комната была красивой, аккуратной и немного женственной, что было очень в стиле Гарри.  
  
Очнувшись, Луи быстро двинулся в сторону комода, желая поскорее забрать носки и вернуться в гостиную прежде, чем Гарри заподозрит неладное. Что ж, как и следовало ожидать, содержимое верхнего ящика выглядело так же аккуратно, как и сама комната: носки были рассортированы по цвету, а боксёры аккуратно сложены в стопочку. Стараясь не очень сильно пялиться на нижнее бельё, Луи схватил пару тёплых шерстяных носков и захлопнул ящик. Он повернулся и уже почти дошёл до дверей, как вдруг его взгляд упал на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
Там стояла лампа, маленькая упаковка салфеток и... Луи застыл, а воздух застрял в его горле.  
  
Тюбик смазки.  
  
Луи точно знал, что это был он, потому что у него самого был точно такой же, но лишь наполовину полный. Его Томлинсон оставил дома на смятой кровати вместе с ещё несколькими вещами, которые ему было лень упаковывать. Вещами, которые, как он думал, не должны были понадобиться.  
  
_«Блять. Я просто должен. Уйти»._ Но у него во рту пересохло, а ноги просто отказывались двигаться. Дверь всё ещё была открыта, а Гарри мог появиться в любую минуту. Мог поймать Луи в тот момент, когда тот, приоткрыв рот, пялился на упаковку лубриканта.  
  
Упаковку лубриканта, которую он... забыл убрать? Сердце Томлинсона бешено заколотилось, а лицо вспыхнуло, когда он заметил влажное пятно на колпачке. Смазку только что использовали. Гарри только что её использовал.  
  
Луи тут же почувствовал, как ему под кожу закрадывается пьянящее, колючее чувство осознания. Вот почему Стайлс выглядел таким расслабленным, а его глаза имели этот тёмный, насыщенный оттенок зелёного. Вот почему он так долго ёрзал на диване в поиске удобного положения. Луи представлял, _каково_ ему было, блять, прекрасно представлял. Представлял эту тянущую боль, посылающую разряды удовольствия по всему телу ковбоя.  
  
Он задумался о том, использовал ли Гарри игрушку, или же довольствовался лишь своими длинными загорелыми пальцами. _«Наверное, всё-таки пальцами»,_ — решил Луи. По крайней мере именно такие картинки всплыли в его воображении. Распластавшийся на кровати Гарри старательно раскрывает себя одним пальцем, а его твёрдый покрасневший член пачкает смазкой красивый подтянутый живот. Густые брови сосредоточенно нахмурены, а красные влажные губы искусаны до крови. Он откидывает голову на подушку, выгибает спину и осторожно добавляет второй палец. Старается достать до своей простаты и тихо стонет, в то время как Луи всего в тридцати футах от него смотрит телевизор. _Трахает себя. Останавливается, чтобы взять побольше смазки, дразнит._  
  
_Затем добавляет третий палец._  
  
Неожиданно Луи осознал, как давно он не дрочил. Он уже был полностью твёрдым под своими спортивными штанами. Носки выскользнули из его рук, и он, словно в тумане, направился к выходу, почти не чувствуя ног.  
  
— Мне нужно, — хрипло крикнул он в сторону гостиной, стараясь заглушить голоса актёров. Ничего не услышав в ответ, он на мгновение запаниковал, но потом всё-таки взял себя в руки и продолжил: — Нужно работать... немного поработать в моей комнате.  
  
Он ворвался в гостевую комнату, захлопнул дверь и, дрожащими руками отыскав замок, защёлкнул его. Грудь Луи резко вздымалась, будто он только что пробежал целую милю. Боль в паху становилась невыносимой.  
  
Быстро опустившись на край кровати, мужчина резко сдернул свои штаны до середины бёдер. Он был так возбуждён, что первые несколько движений обслюнявленной ладонью по члену отозвались покалывающей болью. Но Луи лишь снова сплюнул на руку и возобновил рваные движения кистью, проводя по щёлке большим пальцем. Это было грубо, отчаянно и почти на сухую, но Томлинсон чувствовал небывалое облегчение. Из последних сил стянув рубашку, он кончил, забрызгивая спермой свой живот.  
  
Его собственный стон прозвучал для дезориентированного Луи так, будто это был кто-то другой. Когда же он осознал, что _сам_ издал _такой_ громкий звук, мужчина зажмурил глаза и закусил губу, чувствуя, как щёки заливает предательский румянец. _«Отстой»._ Его наверняка слышали.  
  
Несколько минут Томлинсон лежал на кровати, боясь даже пошевелиться, чтобы вытереться или спрятать в трусы уже обмякший член, и прислушивался к движению за дверью. Там не было никого. До гостевой комнаты доносился лишь далёкий звук включённого телевизора, где до сих пор шёл «Крепкий орешек 2», громкие комментарии Лиама и вторящий ему голос Гарри.  
  
_«Пиздец»._  
  
Хриплый голос из гостиной снова завёл его, и Луи уже беззастенчиво представлял Гарри, лёжа на боку и лениво поглаживая свой член. Лишь одна мысль о том, что ковбой сейчас сидит перед телевизором с этим отрешённым и расслабленным выражением на лице... Луи снова излился на свой и без того грязный живот, не проронив при этом ни звука и прекрасно осознавая, насколько быстро это было для второго раунда. _«Боже, я извращенец._ — Он поёжился. — _Только взгляните на меня. Я себя не контролирую»._ Так он лежал несколько минут, тяжело дыша и наслаждаясь отголосками слегка постыдного удовольствия. Затем он всё-таки соскрёб себя с кровати, на цыпочках прокрался в ванную, успешно избегая лишних зрителей, и только приобретя более-менее презентабельный вид, вернулся в гостиную.  
  
Брюс Уиллис как раз закончил свою вторую перестрелку, когда Луи, стараясь сохранить всё своё достоинство и полностью в этом проваливаясь, предстал перед друзьями. Он не мог посмотреть Гарри в глаза. Он только что испытал два оргазма, но всё ещё был слегка на взводе, и очень боялся снова возбудиться из-за опасной близости ковбоя. Господи, да _никто_ никогда так на него не влиял. Всё ещё натянутый, словно струна, Томлинсон подошёл к свободному стулу и как ни в чём ни бывало занял своё место.  
  
— Не смог найти носки? — спросил Гарри.  
  
Челюсть Луи отвисла. Он перевёл взгляд со Стайлса на собственные ноги, которые до сих пор были голыми. Как грёбаный Джон МакКлейн⁴.  
  
— А, ч-чт... — заикаясь, пробормотал он, совершенно не представляя, что пытался сказать его собственный мозг.  
  
Вдруг Гарри подмигнул ему. Застенчиво, будто он прекрасно знал, что там произошло, и был немного смущён из-за своей оплошности. Щёки обоих мужчин были ярко-красными, когда они вернулись к просмотру фильма рядом с ничего не подозревающим Лиамом.

* * *

Во вторник с почтой пришли два одинаковых чёрных конверта, на которых золотыми чернилами были выведены имена адресатов: _мистеру Луи Томлинсону_ и _мистеру Гарри Стайлсу плюс Один_.  
  
— О-о, сбор пожертвований, — нетерпеливо протараторил Найл, в предвкушении потирая руки. — Отлично. Ну и чьим плюс один я буду?  
  
— У меня нет плюс одного, — нахмурившись, ответил Луи, но Гарри тут же перебил его:  
  
— Как и всегда, — произнёс он, разворачивая письмо и окидывая его беглым взглядом, — мой дорогой Найл Джеймс Хоран. Для меня будет честью сопроводить вас. — Ковбой усмехнулся и приподнял свой локоть, предлагая другу за него взяться.  
  
Найл в ответ поджал губы, кокетливо захлопал ресницами и, помявшись, ухватился за протянутую Стайлсом руку.  
  
Томлинсон закатил глаза.  
  
— А с Мэгги как быть? — язвительно поинтересовался он.  
  
Конюх только пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, она как всегда будет в одиночестве пить вино и в тёмной комнате рыдать над Титаником.  
  
Как раз в этот момент его жена появилась в гостиной и несильно ударила мужчину по голове мокрым полотенцем.  
  
— Твоя очередь, идиот. И неправда, на этот раз я поеду к твоей маме.  
  
— И, как всегда, в самый неподходящий момент, — недовольно пробормотал Гарри. — Каждый чёртов раз прямо перед отёлом.  
  
— А почему тогда _он_ так воодушевлён? — спросил Луи, указывая пальцем в сторону Найла, который, накручивая на руку полотенце, весело топал на кухню, чтобы протереть оставшиеся после ужина тарелки.  
  
— Вот ведь придурок. — Покачав головой, Мэгги тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Тоже люблю тебя, _Маргарет_ , — тут же отозвался Найл и завернул за угол, бодро виляя бёдрами.  
  
— Бесплатная выпивка, — пояснил Гарри. — К тому же он уверен, что вокзалы — это круто.  
  
Луи фыркнул, опуская взгляд на собственное приглашение — _отель «Кроуфорд» на Юнион-Стэйшн_. Самую старую железнодорожную станцию Денвера, как, впрочем, и многие другие заброшенные вокзалы Запада, перестроили в заведение, где теперь проводились свадьбы, банкеты и серьёзные корпоративные мероприятия. Только представьте, молодожёны и филантропы, вальсирующие посреди зала, наполненного призраками жестокого, тёмного прошлого. Как поэтично.  
  
Он помедлил, стараясь внимательнее вчитаться в остальную часть приглашения. Оказалось, что на этом мероприятии ежегодно проходил сбор средств в фонд благотворительной организации «Дес Стайлс», созданной Энн в честь покойного отца Гарри, чтобы помочь больным раком поджелудочной железы. Разумеется, Луи и раньше слышал о подобном — в TwistCorp HQ было неофициальное правило: каждый сотрудник должен был присутствовать на ежегодном благотворительном ужине, а так же участвовать в дополнительном сборе пожертвований. Некоторые такие вечера практически вошли в историю, да и сам Луи очень удачно начал всё это в прошлом году, в последствии испытав просто ужасное недельное похмелье. Естественно, он уже был готов ко второму раунду.  
  
— Похоже, мама собирается послать за нами частный самолёт, — прервал его мысли Гарри. — Мы уже забронировали номер в отеле, но только чтобы заранее переодеться. Ведь мы не собираемся остаться на ночь... — Он нахмурился, всё ещё глядя на приглашение, и махнул рукой. — В смысле вы с Найлом можете, конечно, но я хочу как можно быстрее вернуться к нетелям.  
  
Луи, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— К тому же, знаешь, — добавил Стайлс, — ты должен воспользоваться этой возможностью побыть в Денвере подольше.  
  
Мгновенно оторвав взгляд от бумаги, Томлинсон посмотрел на Гарри, замечая в выражении его лица едва уловимую робость. Какую-то неуверенность, которую ковбой явно всеми силами пытался скрыть. Стараясь не обращать на это внимание, Луи натянуто улыбнулся, кивнул и, слегка помедлив, направился на помощь Мэгги, протиравшей длинный кухонный стол. В голове Томлинсона до сих пор была полнейшая неразбериха. Хоть они и помирились, напряжение, появившееся между ними из-за злополучного телефонного звонка и только усилившееся после той яростной дрочки Луи, никуда не делось. Но Томлинсон оправдывался тем, что он совершенно не был виноват в случившемся, даже если проклятый тюбик смазки теперь прочно засел в его мыслях. А вместе с ним и Гарри. Образ Гарри неустанно преследовал Луи, и последний никак не мог решить, было ли это плохим знаком.  
  
— Так, Найл, сразу после этой вечеринки мы должны загнать нетелей в стойло к сухостойным коровам. Думаю, у нас всё равно будет пара недель отсрочки, но я не хочу рисковать. Не дай бог одна из них отелится прямо на пастбище.  
  
Едва ли Луи понимал смысл доносившихся до него слов, но _сухостойные коровы_ , насколько он знал, были тёлками, только недавно переставшими давать молоко. Гарри сказал ему на днях, что им нужна специальная подстилка, так как они особенно подвержены маститу⁵. На дела ранчо производство молока не влияло так уж сильно, поскольку оно не было молочной фермой, но тем не менее Стайлс просто души не чаял в своих «мамочках» и делал всё возможное, чтобы обеспечить им наилучший уход. Луи улыбнулся, представляя, как Гарри бережно укладывает огромную корову на настил из хорошего, свежего сена, и думая о том, удастся ли ему хоть одним глазком взглянуть на рождение телёнка. Ведь он ни одного ещё не видел — к тому моменту, как он приехал на ранчо, все телята, рождённые в прошлом году, были проданы.  
  
Странный трепет прошёл по всему его телу, когда Томлинсон представил выражение лица Гарри, наблюдающего за первыми шагами новорожденного телёнка. Не то чтобы он действительно знал, каким оно будет, разумеется. _«Что за глупая игра воображения»._ Наконец он закончил вытирать стол и тут же, опустив голову и даже не пожелав Гарри спокойной ночи, проскользнул в гостевую комнату, чтобы снова в тайне подрочить под не таким уж и чистым одеялом.

* * *

В четверг ночью Луи вышел из комнаты для гостей и осторожно зашагал по коридору в сторону света, льющегося из-под дверей, ведущих в кабинет Стайлса.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
Дом давно опустел, и Луи совсем не хотелось тревожить повисшую в нём тяжёлую тишину. Стараясь сильно не шуметь, он постучал костяшками по тёмному дереву, тут же выясняя, что Гарри запираться не стал. Открыв скрипучую дверь и осторожно заглянув внутрь, Томлинсон издал тихий, полный нежности вздох.  
  
Гарри крепко спал в своём кресле и тихо посапывал, опустив голову на правое плечо и засунув руки в карманы тёплой чёрной толстовки. Видимо, прежде чем задремать, он натянул на голову капюшон, и теперь на его лицо падала тень, а сам мужчина, несмотря на сонную расслабленность, казался ещё более красивым, чем обычно. Сейчас он чем-то напоминал Луи эльфа.  
  
Он одновременно выглядел так безмятежно и так мучительно очаровательно, что Томлинсону совсем не хотелось его будить, но всё-таки, благодаря нескончаемому нытью Найла и Мэгги, за последние пару недель Луи узнал, что у Гарри была больная спина. Так что, как бы мило Стайлс не выглядел, Луи не мог позволить ему провести всю ночь в старом неудобном кресле.  
  
— Эйч? — снова позвал Луи надтреснутым голосом, удивляясь непроизвольно слетевшему с языка прозвищу. Он замер, ожидая реакции, а затем в очередной раз произнёс: — Гарри?  
  
Гарри ещё раз всхрапнул и тут же проснулся, разбуженный звуком собственного голоса. Вздохнув, он немного поёрзал в кресле и хрипло поинтересовался:  
  
— Кот... который час? — Он до сих пор не открыл глаза, а его голос звучал слабо и растерянно, будто ковбой не до конца понимал, где находился, и в любую минуту мог снова провалиться в сон. На лице Луи непроизвольно расплылась ласковая улыбка, а его сердце отчего-то болезненно сжалось.  
  
— Почти половина одиннадцатого.  
  
— ...вечера? — нетерпеливо протянул Гарри, так и не разлепляя век, и, выгнув спину, неуклюже потянулся. — Половина одиннадцатого вечера?  
  
Луи рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, Стайлс, вечера. Вся ночь впереди, так что не волнуйся.  
  
Гарри довольно что-то промычал и ещё сильнее зажмурился, только после этого наконец разлепляя тяжёлые веки.  
  
— Прости, — просипел он, глядя на Томлинсона, и потёр глаза, чтобы приспособиться к свету, — просто устал от... — Он лениво взмахнул рукой над столом, будто у него совсем не было сил, чтобы выдать нормальное объяснение.  
  
— От работы? — осторожно подсказал Луи. Он прекрасно знал, что Гарри и Найл были особо заняты последнее время, так как изо всех сил старались до отъезда в Денвер успеть привести ранчо в порядок. Хоть они и уезжали всего на одну ночь, сезон отёла уже был на носу, так что рисковать и правда было нельзя.  
  
Гарри довольно хрюкнул.  
  
— Да, точно. Работы… Спасибо.  
  
Снова улыбнувшись, Томлинсон кивнул, а Гарри тем временем ещё несколько раз моргнул, окончательно открывая покрасневшие ото сна глаза.  
  
— Так, — медленно протянул он, когда, по всей видимости, полностью осознал своё положение. — А что случилось?  
  
— А, да. Я, э-э... я недавно говорил с миссис Барден. — Луи откашлялся и, наконец отлипнув от дверного косяка, зашёл в кабинет. — Сегодня она нашла несколько моих старых писем и подумала, что, возможно, пропустила что-то ещё на прошлой неделе...  
  
Понимающе кивнув, Гарри невесело рассмеялся и указал рукой вправо, на плетёную корзину, стоявшую на самой вершине книжного шкафа. Она была доверху наполнена конвертами.  
  
— Разберём это вместе. Тебе ведь поскорее нужно разделаться со всем этим, а?  
  
— Ага, — пробормотал Луи, а его щёки загорелись, когда он опустился на стул напротив Гарри и взял в руки стопку требовавших сортировки писем. Он отказывался признавать, что бесцеремонно разгуливал по дому Стайлса, будто уже давно присвоил всё здесь себе. Почему-то его страшно смущал этот факт.  
  
Хотя Гарри, похоже, это не волновало. Он выглядел поразительно довольным и даже что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, раскладывая на столе письма из пачки, которую минутой ранее положил себе на колени. Следуя его примеру, Томлинсон тоже начал распределять почту по трём стопкам: журналы, личные письма и бухгалтерия.  
  
Какое-то время мужчины работали в тишине, прерываемой лишь тихим шорохом бумаги и шелестом страниц глянцевых журналов. Вот только они так часто переглядывались, что знакомое электрическое напряжение снова начало скапливаться в воздухе, тяжёлой пеленой повисая между ними. Однако в этом было, скорее, что-то приятное, нежели неловкое.  
  
Из-за этого Луи не переставая вертелся на стуле, а его сердце неистово колотилось в груди, будто предчувствуя что-то. Даже если он и знал, что ничего необычного случиться не может.  
  
— Я нашёл кое-что для меня! — наконец воскликнул Томлинсон, когда его силы терпеть молчание совсем иссякли. Он едва заметно хихикнул и поднял над головой каталог с ковбойскими сапогами, ремнями и головными уборами, невероятно гордясь своей остроумной шуткой.  
  
Гарри фыркнул и закатил глаза, разглаживая края одинаковых по размеру конвертов и отправляя их в стопку с личной почтой.  
  
— Знаешь, — немного помедлив, произнёс он, — я удивлён, что миссис Би не нашла все твои письма сама. Честное слово, иногда она похуже любого шпиона.  
  
— Серьёзно?  
  
Стайлс хмыкнул.  
  
— Ага. Несколько лет назад убедился на собственном опыте. — Он кивнул на стоявший на столе монитор. — Как-то она проверяла здесь свою почту, а я в то время как раз зарегистрировался на match.com⁶. Должно быть, она заметила какое-то из моих писем, прежде чем зашла на собственный аккаунт. После этого Найл и Мэгс день и ночь донимали меня вопросами о предполагаемых свиданиях.  
  
Отложив в сторону почту, на этот раз действительно адресованную ему, Луи рассмеялся, игнорируя жгучее недовольство, тут же вскипевшее в его груди при мысли о том, что Гарри мог с кем-то встречаться.  
  
— Не думаешь, что она периодически проверяет историю браузера?  
  
Расхохотавшись, Гарри откинул назад голову, и капюшон толстовки соскользнул ему на плечи.  
  
— Наш самый худший кошмар, не так ли? — всё ещё хихикая, протянул он и метко запустил в мусорное ведро послание от какого-то местного политика. — Хотя мне в любом случае всё равно. Устраиваю марафоны грустной музыки, медицинских передач или порно я на своём ноутбуке. А уж до него ей _точно_ не добраться.  
  
На этот раз кровь Луи забурлила от нарастающего возбуждения. Его сердце заколотилось в несколько раз быстрее только из-за намека на то, что ковбой смотрел порно. Томлинсон с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком, снова вспоминая тот забытый на тумбочке тюбик смазки... Однако это воспоминание очень быстро заменил непрошеный образ Стайлса — его длинного, мускулистого тела, раскинувшегося на белых простынях, одной рукой поглаживавшего покрасневший член, а другой медленно себя растягивавшего... полностью отчаявшегося и дожидавшегося Луи.  
  
— Мне было двенадцать, когда родители поймали меня за чтением порнухи, — краснея, выпалил Томлинсон, всеми силами стараясь отвлечься. — Они нашли это в истории... Я тогда понятия не имел, что можно её чистить.  
  
— Чтением? — недоумевая, переспросил Гарри, в искреннем изумлении выгибая бровь. — И что же это было? Кирк и Спок⁷?  
  
Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Томлинсон покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
  
— Я тогда _впервые_ в жизни решил поискать в интернете что-то о сексе. И, разумеется, сразу же попался. При _первой_ же попытке, а. Везунчик, не иначе. Я ведь даже не знал, что именно хотел найти... — он подавил ещё один смешок и, тяжело вздохнув, закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Это было пиздецки унизительно. Знаешь, почему?  
  
— Почему? — Гарри уже давно перестал мять в руках конверты и, отложив их, уставился на Луи широко распахнутыми, полными любопытства глазами.  
  
— Я, эм... — Томлинсон снова рассмеялся, качая головой. — Прости, это действительно ужасно глупо. Я решил, что точно смогу что-то найти, если вобью в поисковик слово «оргазм», — пояснил он, — но написал я его как «о-р-г-а-з-э-м-м», так что потом моя мама посчитала своей обязанностью объяснить мне, в чём именно заключалась моя ошибка.  
  
Улыбка на лице ковбоя стала такой широкой, что Луи начал переживать за его здоровье. Он буквально видел, как Стайлс старается осознать произношение вбитого Томлинсоном слова.  
  
— Ор-га-зэмм, — наконец изрёк Гарри и самодовольно усмехнулся, отчего ямочка на его щеке стала немного глубже.  
  
— Ор-га-зэмм, — согласился Луи, улыбаясь в ответ. — Боже, когда она перешла к основной теме, я чуть не умер от смущения. В смысле, я тогда прочитал просто ужасный рассказ, где парочка сначала играла в баскетбол на раздевание, а потом занялась сексом прямо на полу спортзала. И она решила вести себя как супер-понимающий и просто отличный родитель. Типа: «Милый, мы очень хотим, чтобы ты знал, что секс в реальной жизни совсем не такой, как там написано...»  
  
— Дорогой, на самом деле люди совсем не так достигают своих оргазэммов, — подхватил Стайлс, начав смеяться над своей шуткой ещё до того, как успел её закончить.  
  
Не выдержав, Луи всё же к нему присоединился, хохоча и с восторгом разглядывая счастливое лицо ковбоя. На сердце разлилось приятное тепло от одного лишь разговора с Гарри, а внутри всё запылало из-за смущающей темы, которую они решили обсудить. _«Чем ты вообще занимаешься?_ — спросил он сам себя, а всё его тело захлестнуло знакомое чувство незащищённости. — _Ничего не получится. У тебя с Гарри ничего не получится. Так какого чёрта ты до сих пор не прекратил это всё?»_  
  
— Но знаешь, _это_ всё-таки здорово, — наконец отдышавшись, произнёс Гарри, возвращая Луи с небес на землю, и потянулся к корзине за новой партией писем, — то, что она вот так обсуждала это с тобой.  
  
— И правда, — согласился Томлинсон, всё ещё тихо посмеиваясь. — Но, естественно, всё то время, что она говорила, в моих мыслях было только: «Что ж, ладно, в следующий раз я очищу историю. И определённо буду искать парней...»  
  
Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, и из его горла вырвался одобрительный и в какой-то мере понимающий смешок.  
  
— Ну а мне, — начал он, хитро приподнимая бровь, — очень повезло, что мои бабушка с дедушкой понятия не имели, как проверять то, чем я занимаюсь в интернете. — Ухмыльнувшись, ковбой закатил глаза. — Представляю, что бы сказала бабуля... «Что ты там ищешь, Гарри? Что это значит? Твинк объезжает амбала?»  
  
Последнюю фразу Стайлс произнёс более высоким голосом и немного гнусавя, так что Луи только чудом не подавился воздухом из-за смеха.  
  
— А Рой? — немного успокоившись, спросил он, не в силах унять своё любопытство. Вдруг он снова смутился. Наверное, то, что он так быстро запомнил имя дедушки Стайлса и теперь с такой лёгкостью его использовал, было немного странным.  
  
Но Гарри это нисколько не удивило, а сам он только тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Он разбирался в компьютерах даже хуже, чем бабушка, — произнёс он, качая головой. — Раньше я всегда слышал её наставления... — Снова изображая голос бабушки, Гарри запричитал: — «Два щелчка, Рой! Нет. Два щелчка!»  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся вместе с ним, незаметно для зелёных глаз оглядывая комнату и представляя себе семидесятилетнюю пару, сгорбившуюся над огромным, бежевым и очень старым компьютером. Луи вдруг понял, что всё это время он считал, что тесное помещение принадлежит Рою, хоть и называл его кабинетом Гарри. Что-то особенно приятное было в этой кожаной обивке стульев, застоявшемся запахе трубочного табака, покосившемся абажуре, испещрённом узорами диких цветов, и уютном свете золотистой лампочки под ним... Он подсознательно связал всё тепло этой крохотной комнаты с той нежностью и уважением, которые сквозили в голосе Стайлса каждый раз, когда тот начинал говорить о своём дедушке. И из-за этого в голове Луи полностью сформировалось впечатление о человеке, которого он никогда не знал. Больше того, мужчина привязался к нему. Луи представлял его, как более серьёзную версию Гарри, но с таким же огромным сердцем и добрыми глазами. С самого приезда в Вайоминг Томлинсон никак не мог избавиться от ощущения растерянности и полностью игнорировал свои настоящие чувства, сосредоточившись на ложных. Но вряд ли то, как он представлял Роя Стайлса, имело смысл — в конце концов, Гарри ему тоже не казался человеком, способным так упрямо отстаивать свою собственность перед лицом многомиллиардной сделки — но его сердце сладко сжималось от одной мысли о том, что всё и правда было так. Он не хотел ошибаться насчёт этого. Луи безумно надеялся, что дедушка Стайлса был именно таким, как он и представлял.  
  
— А Рой, каким он был? — спросил он, окидывая продолжавшего так же спокойно, как и прежде, сортировать почту ковбоя заинтересованным взглядом. — И знал ли он... знали ли они о том, что ты гей?  
  
Руки Гарри замерли, он медленно моргнул, а на его красивом лице застыло непроницаемое выражение. Лишь неловкий изгиб губ выдавал волнение ковбоя. Щёки Томлинсона тут же вспыхнули от смущения, и он поспешно опустил взгляд на свои заваленные конвертами колени.  
  
— И-извини, — заикаясь, пробормотал он, делая вид, что полностью увлечён сортировкой почты, хотя совершенно не имел представления, что было в конвертах, которые он раскладывал по стопкам, и кому вообще они были адресованы. — Это... это было странно. Я не хотел... Можешь не отвечать. Прости.  
  
Поёрзав на стуле, Стайлс аккуратно положил стопку писем перед собой и поднял взгляд.  
  
— Нет, всё в порядке, — произнёс он наконец, тепло улыбаясь и выгибаясь в спине. — Я люблю говорить о Рое. И о Рози. Просто гораздо больше мне нравится о них думать...  
  
Кивнув, Луи опустил новую партию конвертов на колени и положил на них руки. Ответ Гарри немного успокоил его, а страх ошибиться насчёт Роя стих, так что Луи глубоко вздохнул и приготовился слушать.  
  
— И, отвечая на твой вопрос, да, они знали, — продолжил Стайлс. — Я рассказал им, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — он задумчиво улыбнулся, — даже раньше, чем моей маме. Хотя первой всё равно узнала Мэгги.  
  
— И они нормально отреагировали? — Не то чтобы сердце Луи неистово колотилось, но цена, поставленная на кон, всё равно сжимала его в тисках. Мужчина разве только не подпрыгивал на месте от волнения.  
  
Гарри гордо кивнул.  
  
— Бабушка с дедушкой... — Он сглотнул. — Кажется, я упоминал раньше, что мой отец умер, когда я был совсем маленьким?  
  
В ответ Луи лишь согласно промычал, внимательно вслушиваясь в слова ковбоя.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь терял близкого тебе человека? — снова спросил тот, с интересом глядя на сидевшего напротив мужчину.  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой. Когда ему было двенадцать, он потерял бабушку, но они вряд ли были достаточно близки. Луи тогда даже не смог приехать в Бостон на её похороны.  
  
— Я тогда был слишком маленьким. Мне было всего лет пять, я почти не помню его... Но для бабушки с дедушкой... — медленно заговорил Гарри, очевидно, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать эмоции, — это было настоящим несчастьем, которое преследовало их изо дня в день. Потеря ребёнка — это... это, должно быть, один из самых... один из самых ужасных жизненных опытов. Однако они не позволили этому сломить их. Или, скажем, испортить. Наоборот. Не то чтобы они были чёрствыми людьми... Да, они решили жить по-старому, но я иногда думаю... — Его голос вдруг сорвался, и Стайлсу пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить. — Думаю, после всего этого одна мысль о том, что они не станут любить меня таким, какой я есть, для них была просто непостижимой. И они постарались, чтобы я знал это.  
  
Сила реакции Луи поразила даже его самого. Казалось, будто его сердце с каждым ударом всё сильнее и сильнее переполнялось теплом, и мужчине даже пришлось закусить изнутри губу, чтобы не взорваться от эмоций.  
  
К счастью, Гарри вовремя пришёл на помощь со спасительным тихим смехом.  
  
— Хотя, думаю, Рой относился так абсолютно ко всем детям. Он так сильно любил Найла, что каждый раз плакал, когда присутствовал на выступлениях школьного хора. Но, конечно, старался всеми силами скрыть это. — Его хриплый смех зазвучал с новой силой. — Вот только бабуля никогда не давала ему улизнуть незамеченным.  
  
— Так они были близки? — улыбаясь, поинтересовался Луи. — Найл и твои бабушка с дедушкой?  
  
Фыркнув, Гарри кивнул даже раньше, чем Томлинсон успел закончить вопрос.  
  
— Когда я говорил, что Найл и Мэгги — мой идеал отношений, я был полностью уверен, что Рой и Роза были их идеалом.  
  
— Должно быть, ты скучаешь по ним... — пробормотал Луи, чувствуя себя немного глупо, ведь он только что озвучил очевидное.  
  
— Каждый день.  
  
Томлинсон снова оглядел кабинет, с улыбкой на губах рассматривая обои, частично изрисованные странными каракулями, которые, видимо, были делом рук совсем ещё маленького Гарри. Его сердце переполнилось нежностью от одной мысли о том, что его предположения насчёт Роя, Розы и их отношений с Гарри оказались верными.  
  
— Хотя иногда это странно, — почти неслышно прошептал Гарри, и Луи заметил, как его лицо почти моментально приобрело задумчивое и немного печальное выражение. — Странно, что ты хочешь спросить у них что-то, даже если их больше нет. Что иногда ты хочешь рассказать им...  
  
Последнюю фразу он произнёс с особым акцентом, и на какое-то время между сверлившими друг друга взглядами мужчинами повисло напряжённое молчание. Луи же тем временем тщательно обдумывал сказанные ковбоем слова, чувствуя себя прикованным к месту каким-то сильным, но всё ещё туманным чувством. Вдруг внутри него что-то перевернулось — он понял.  
  
Однако Гарри, будто ничего не замечая, продолжал рассказывать немного грустную, но всё же смешную историю о том, как на День независимости он испёк клубничный пирог своей бабушки. Как все его ели, даже не прикасаясь к лимонным пирожным Дотти Лливелин, и как он, вернувшись домой, стоял на кухне с пустым блюдом в руках и плакал, потому что не мог рассказать Розе о своём достижении. Хоть Томлинсон внимательно слушал и даже смеялся вместе с Гарри на нужных местах, в его голове не переставая крутилась одна его фраза.  
  
_«Странно... Что ты хочешь рассказать им...»_  
  
Раньше Луи не задумывался о том, почему ему вообще хотелось узнать что-то о Розе и Рое. Он даже намеренно старался как можно меньше размышлять о своих мотивах. Но теперь надежда на то, что он и правда был кем-то, кого Гарри хотел обсудить со своими бабушкой и дедушкой, а не просто досадным осложнением, полностью завладела его сердцем. Он понял, что всё это время упрямо и целенаправленно отрицал очевидное. Томлинсон с самого начала прекрасно знал, чего именно хотел, но попросту отказывался признавать это. Он хотел узнать что-то о Розе и Рое, потому что невероятно сильно хотел поближе узнать Стайлса. Он хотел не ошибиться на их счёт, потому что они были частью Гарри.  
  
Огромное пространство «Одинокой Розы» полностью окутала тьма, и Луи начало казаться, будто их ранчо всё больше и больше отдаляется от остального мира. По старой крыше тихо барабанил дождь, а сам Томлинсон отчего-то чувствовал себя необычайно счастливым. Даже несмотря на то, что было довольно непросто сидеть в тёмном кабинете и разбирать почту наедине с Гарри Стайлсом. Разговаривать с ним, узнавать, становиться ближе.  
  
Кажется, Луи стремительно и безнадёжно падал, причём уже очень и очень давно, из-за чего признавать это было только сложнее. Пусть даже только перед самим собой. Из-за волнения он никак не мог уснуть этой ночью, ворочался и снова и снова прокручивал в голове слова Стайлса, гадая, что именно тот имел в виду. Может быть, из-за всех своих подсознательных надежд он придал этому слишком большое значение, а Гарри всего лишь хотел обсудить с бабушкой и дедушкой порядком поднадоевший земельный контракт.  
  
_«Во всяком случае, он вполне мог иметь в виду и то, и другое»,_ — наконец сказал Луи сам себе, позволяя крошечной искорке тошнотворного оптимизма прокрасться в его сердце.  
  
Вскоре он задремал.

* * *

На следующий день всё ранчо укутал густой туман, как бы поддерживая желание погоды оставаться такой же дерьмовой, как и раньше. Поэтому Луи весь день лежал на диване, закутавшись в одеяло, вёдрами пил кофе и изо всех сил старался работать, пока на фоне ненавязчиво гудели новости. Он и не представлял, насколько плохой была погода, до тех пор, пока в дом не ворвался растрёпанный Найл в ярко-жёлтом дождевике, сверху до низу покрытом каплями воды.  
  
Даже не взглянув на Томлинсона, конюх энергично потопал на кухню, оставляя за собой грязные следы сапог.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Луи, следуя за ним. Он никогда не мог противостоять желанию сделать перерыв.  
  
— Ага, — осушив полный стакан молока, тяжело выдохнул Найл. — Ну, или... будет. Просто из-за дождя мы должны как можно быстрее вернуть нетелей в стойло. — Он налил себе ещё молока и поднёс было стакан к губам, но в самый последний момент остановился. — Хэнк, Пол и Гарри с лошадьми уже там. Я просто на всякий случай вернулся за фонариками и аптечкой. — Он усмехнулся и указал на Луи рукой, в которой всё ещё сжимал стакан. — Буквально через минуту сяду на квадроцикл и поеду к ним. Просто подумал, что было бы неплохо немного подкрепиться. Вдруг это займёт всю ночь.  
  
— Можно с тобой? — вдруг ни с того ни с сего спросил Луи, сам не зная, зачем сделал это. Просто ему почему-то очень захотелось выбраться из дома и, может, даже сделать что-нибудь полезное. Судя по выпученным голубым глазам и недоверчивому взгляду, Найла эти слова удивили так же, как и самого Луи. — В смысле, — пояснил Луи, — я не буду вам мешать, если тебя это волнует. Просто... Просто хочу посмотреть на то, чем вы занимаетесь. И помочь, если получится.  
  
Найл допил молоко, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и, поставив стакан на стол, пожал плечами.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно протянул он. — Пойдём, если хочешь. — Его губы изогнулись в скептичной насмешливой улыбке, будто конюх прекрасно знал, что Томлинсон понятия не имел, во что ввязывался. Возможно, так и было. — Но тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, иначе мне влетит от парней. — Он ткнул в сторону Луи указательным пальцем. — И возьми отдельный квадроцикл. Всего одна жалоба с твоей стороны, и ты отправишься обратно.  
  
Энергично кивнув, Томлинсон помчался в свою комнату за подходящей для такой поездки одеждой. В словах Найла чувствовался вызов, а для Луи не было большей радости в жизни, чем показать человеку, как сильно тот ошибался. Мужчина собирался стать самым сильным, искренним и полезным помощником юриста, подрабатывающим погонщиком скота. Так что никакого нытья! Он ещё покажет Найлу.  
  
Уже спустя двадцать минут поездки Луи прекрасно понимал, почему Найл думал, что он начнёт жаловаться. На улице было просто ужасно: сырость, холод и свистящий в ушах ветер, поднимавшийся каждый раз, когда Томлинсон начинал думать, что могло бы быть и хуже. Однако он всё ещё держался, что было вполне неплохим поводом для гордости. Ещё три недели назад он даже двор бы не прошёл без острой необходимости, не то что отправился в поездку на квадроцикле сквозь стену бьющего в глаза дождя.  
  
Когда они наконец приехали на место, Гарри, Пол и Хэнк уже вели подсчёт коров, на конях объезжая стадо и внимательно всматриваясь в столпившийся в кучу скот.  
  
Луи даже закатил глаза, как только осознал, что, закусив губу пялился на сидящего верхом на лошади Гарри, _одетого в грёбаный дождевик! Так какого чёрта?_ Почему даже это смотрелось на нём так же хорошо, как и сам Стайлс, уверенно сидевший в седле и устало держащийся за рожок⁸?  
  
Из мыслей Луи вырвал тяжёлый хрип Хэнка, прозвучавший где-то поблизости, — видимо, мужчина только что закончил считать.  
  
— Сколько? — крикнул Пол с другого конца стада. На его лице застыло угрюмое нечитаемое выражение.  
  
— Пятьдесят две. У тебя?  
  
— Тоже. — Пол мрачно кивнул и направил коня в их сторону. — Стайлс?  
  
Гарри же тем временем уже подъехал к Хэнку и с явным беспокойством во взгляде снова и снова оглядывал коров.  
  
— Отстой. Пятьдесят две... — Он оглянулся на пастбище, откуда они, по всей видимости, только что выехали, и снова испуганно уставился на стадо.  
  
Сердце Луи заколотилось в груди гораздо быстрее, чем прежде. Он понятия не имел, что нужно делать, когда пропадает корова. Потому что, кажется, именно это и произошло. Пропала нетель.  
  
Всё ещё сидевший на квадроцикле Найл неловко откашлялся.  
  
— Знаете, — начал он, — я не вижу...  
  
— Пиздец, — вдруг почти прошептал Стайлс, снова оглядывая пастбище. — Ёбаный пиздец. Это Джолин. Она всегда любила воду.  
  
_«Джолин? Джолин пропала?»_ Луи уже просто не мог дышать, прокручивая в своей голове все возможные сценарии катастроф, которые могли случиться с очень сильно беременной нетелью. Она могла поскользнуться и упасть в ручей. Могла запутаться в колючей проволоке, отделявшей их ранчо от владений Лливелинов. Могла в одиночестве родить близнецов.  
  
Прежде, чем Томлинсон успел осознать происходящее, Гарри хлестнул лошадь, и капюшон слетел с его головы, открывая взгляду прилипшие ко лбу мокрые волосы.  
  
— Я приведу её, — крикнул он Найлу. — Гоните стадо без меня. Встретимся там.  
  
И ковбой тут же погнал своего коня, выбивавшего копытами влажный грунт, в сторону пастбища. Туман в стой стороне почти рассеялся, и его тёмная фигура чёрной точкой замелькала между зелёной травой и серым, затянутым тучами небом.  
  
— Стайлс! — безрезультатно позвал Найл и, чертыхаясь себе под нос, соскочил с квадроцикла, открывая бардачок. — Безмозглый идиот. Он забыл аптечку. — Он снова взглянул на удаляющуюся фигуру ковбоя, раздосадованно качая головой. — Гарри! — снова позвал он, хотя прекрасно знал, что это было бесполезно.  
  
— Я принесу ему её. — Луи спрыгнул со своего квадроцикла и пересел к Найлу даже прежде, чем эти слова сорвались с его языка. — Принесу ему аптечку.  
  
Никакие убеждения даже не понадобились — Найл почти сразу кивнул в ответ. Затем он поднял руку, призывая мужчину подождать, и переложил из другого квадроцикла тёплое шерстяное одеяло и огромный фонарь, засунув их в вещевой мешок.  
  
— Думаю, с ней всё в порядке, просто ленится, — тихо пробормотал он, пытаясь справиться с ещё одним одеялом. Это звучало так, будто он изо всех сил старался себя успокоить, но всё равно не верил своим же словам. — Просто на всякий случай...  
  
Широко распахнув глаза, Луи коротко кивнул, чувствуя, как адреналин растекается по его венам.  
  
— Езжай, — сказал Найл.  
  
И Луи поехал.  
  
Всю дорогу его лицо нещадно хлестал дождь, заливая глаза и льдом обжигая кожу, но Луи было всё равно. Он продрог до костей, его встряхивало на каждой кочке, а в голове снова крутились мысли о том, насколько это всё отличалось от его прежней размеренной жизни в Денвере.  
  
Примерно шесть месяцев назад они с Зейном сидели в спорт-баре и смотрели футбольный матч. (В отличие от Зейна, Луи не так сильно увлекался футболом. Так что с тех самых пор, как они приехали на учёбу в Мадисон, Малик буквально силой таскал его на все матчи Грин-Бей Пэкерс, как, впрочем, и на матчи остальных команд штата Висконсин. Луи обожал то, как вся это хипстерская атмосфера влияла на Зейна, и никогда не упускал возможность подколоть его). Во время игры изредка показывали самую обычную рекламу: вроде той раздражающей сексистской фигни, где вам настойчиво рекомендуют лучшее пиво для мужчин, дезодорант или даже грузовик. Об одном из таких грузовиков сейчас и думал Томлинсон. Представлял, как рекламируемый шевроле ездит по ранчо под проливным дождём и ищет пропавшего телёнка, в то время как за кадром звучит пафосный голос, объясняющий происходящее. Фыркнув, Луи закатил глаза. Стал бы их так волновать обыкновенный телёнок?  
  
_«Конечно стал бы, придурок. Блять, конечно же стал бы,_ — подумал Луи, въезжая на самую вершину холма и протирая глаза. Сердце всё ещё неистово колотилось где-то глубоко в груди. — _Господи, Гарри наверняка так за неё боится»._  
  
Он заметил их, когда уже начал спускаться в долину мимо бежавшего под колёсами квадроцикла ручья. Лошадь Стайлса стояла в нескольких футах от них, а сам Гарри сидел на корточках перед нетелью.  
  
— Гарри! — позвал Томлинсон, соскакивая с квадроцикла и доставая из мешка увесистый ящичек. — Гарри, я принёс аптечку!  
  
Когда Луи подошёл, ковбой, машинально поглаживая рукой шею Джолин, поднял на него отрешённый взгляд. Всё его лицо было усеяно каплями дождя, под красивыми зелёными глазами залегли тёмные круги, а кудрявые волосы слиплись и упали на лоб. Он был прекрасен.  
  
— Мне понадобится твоя помощь, — твёрдо, но слегка напряжённо произнёс Стайлс. — Она рожает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Легенда, которую рассказывает Лиам, частично списана с реальных событий (прим. авт.).
> 
> 2) [Пирит](http://6url.ru/eGkI) действительно внешне очень похож на золото, за это минерал и получил своё второе название.
> 
> 3) Ганс Грубер — главный антагонист в фильме «Крепкий орешек». Роль исполняет Алан Рикман.
> 
> 4) Джон МакКлейн — главный герой фильма «Крепкий орешек». Роль исполняет Брюс Уиллис.
> 
> 5) Мастит — воспаление молочной железы.
> 
> 6) Сайт знакомств.
> 
> 7) Главные герои сериала (и ещё одного сериала, и мультсериала, и фильма, и комиксов, и...) Звёздный Путь (Star Trek), а так же отцы фанфикшена. Можно сказать, именно по ним были написаны первые фанфики.
> 
> 8) Имеется в виду выступающая спереди часть седла, можете посмотреть на неё вот [здесь](http://su0.ru/Cb54) :)


	5. 5

— Что... _сейчас_? — выдохнул Луи, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух и всё ещё мелко дрожа из-за недавней поездки на квадроцикле. Дождь продолжал нещадно хлестать по рукам и лицу, и под его напором мужчина обессиленно опустился на колени, прикладывая ладонь к тёплому боку Джолин. Он был твёрдым, словно камень, — у нетели и правда начались схватки. — Она... мы же можем отвести её в стойло?  
  
Сверкнула молния, словно вспышкой фотоаппарата осветив всё вокруг, и последние слова Томлинсона потонули в оглушительных раскатах грома. Затем темнота снова окутала развернувшуюся под безжалостным небом сцену: ручей, вышедший из берегов, рожающая нетель и двое мужчин, стоящие перед ней на коленях. Сквозь непрерывный шум дождя до слуха Луи доносилось лишь неспокойное ржание встревоженной лошади Стайлса.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Кобыла рванулась и галопом помчалась в темноту, гулко ударяя копытами о землю. Гарри поднялся на ноги, и тень от его худого тела упала на мокрую траву, прямо посреди размытого круга света, отбрасываемого огромным фонарём Луи. Он был тяжёлым, и запястье мужчины уже начинало трястись от усталости. Вдруг Джолин жалобно замычала и предприняла героическую попытку подняться на подкашивавшихся коленях, отчего ладонь Томлинсона соскользнула с её влажного бока. Встав, она зашаталась из стороны в сторону, будто из-за следующего же порыва ветра могла рухнуть с пологого склона холма.  
  
— Гарри! — испуганно завопил Луи, со страхом глядя на нетель, которая, казалось, в любую секунду могла упасть вниз и свернуть шею. Он попытался обхватить её руками, чтобы удержать на месте, но Джолин была слишком уж большой. Слишком большой и тяжёлой, в то время как Томлинсон был таким маленьким, что каждый раз, когда он пытался найти опору и помочь Джолин, его сапоги лишь скользили по грязи. Луи вдруг вспомнил Румынию и то, с какой лёгкостью стадо коров раскачивало его машину, почти отрывая её от земли. — Гарри!  
  
Стайлс инстинктивно дёрнулся в сторону убегающей лошади, но тут же себя остановил и, раздосадованно покачав головой, повернулся к Томлинсону.  
  
— Она... это нормально, Луи. Отпусти её. Не хочу ей мешать.  
  
Всё ещё не опуская рук, Луи осторожно отстранился и сделал пару шагов назад.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, что делаю! — крикнул он, а Джолин вновь покачнулась, из-за чего сердце мужчины ушло в пятки. — А если она упадёт?  
  
Сняв с головы шляпу, Стайлс провёл грязной мокрой рукой по волосам и ответил:  
  
— Не упадёт. — Лицо ковбоя выглядело осунувшимся и немного бледным. — Она прекрасно чувствует своё тело, так что прежде, чем станет слишком поздно, сама ляжет на землю. Мы просто... вот же чёрт.  
  
Джолин начала медленно спускаться со склона, стараясь подобраться поближе к ручью. Луи даже с такого расстояния видел белки её закатившихся от боли глаз.  
  
— Луи! — рявкнул Гарри и резко скомандовал: — Достань мне верёвку из квадроцикла.  
  
Не медля ни секунды, Луи помчался к машине и сразу же схватил в руки вещевой мешок, где лежали верёвка, отданное ему Найлом одеяло, цепь, пара перчаток, натяжитель проволоки и ещё несколько вещей, наспех засунутых туда нервничавшим конюхом. Хотя вряд ли хоть что-то из этого действительно могло помочь. Луи схватил верёвку и, отбросив мешок на заднее сидение, помчался прямо к Гарри, который всё это время стоял перед замершей на месте Джолин, поглаживал её уши и ласково что-то шептал.  
  
— Милая, я знаю, что тебе хочется поближе посмотреть на ручей. Но сейчас там очень опасно. Пойдём со мной. Дорогая, пойдём обратно. — Каким-то чудом Стайлсу удалось уговорить Джолин сделать несколько шагов в сторону Луи, после чего она снова тяжело опустилась на землю. Сейчас Томлинсон буквально мог видеть, как мышцы её живота сокращались в болезненных схватках.  
  
— Господи. — Теперь Гарри, нервно завязывавший узел на забранной у Луи верёвке, выглядел ещё более взволнованным, а в его зелёных глазах плескался страх. — Они были слишком близко друг к другу. Я-то думал, у нас есть хотя бы пара часов, чтобы достать прицеп и отвезти её в стойло...  
  
Луи с трудом сдержал слёзы, когда с виноватым выражением на лице ковбой накинул петлю Джолин на шею, закрепляя другой конец верёвки на одном из столбиков слегка покосившегося забора.  
  
— У нетели обычно гораздо дольше длятся схватки, — пробормотал он и, окинув её угрюмым взглядом, повысил голос: — Я должен сообщить Найлу. Попросить его разбудить ветеринара и привезти её сюда так быстро, как только можно. Но если они не успеют, тебе придётся помогать мне принимать роды.  
  
Глаза Томлинсона распахнулись, мышцы напряглись, а руки затряслись от нахлынувшего адреналина.  
  
— Я сделаю всё, что скажешь, — произнёс он и хрипло добавил: — Всё, что угодно. — Его грудь вдруг одновременно переполнили страх и непреодолимое желание сделать всё правильно, принести пользу. Мужчина уверенно взглянул на Гарри, чьи черты лица были плохо различимы в темноте и слегка размыты из-за косых потоков дождя.  
  
Стайлс кивнул и отстегнул от пояса рацию, вытаскивая её из-под дождевика. Аппарат слегка затрещал в его руках, подавая признаки жизни.  
  
— Найл! — прорычал Гарри. — Собирайся. — Закусив губу, он сосредоточенно уставился на динамик в ожидании ответа, будто силой мысли мог заставить Найла ответить ему. — Найл, — повторил он. — Найл...  
  
Следя за его шагами, Луи поднимал взгляд на Стайлса каждый раз, когда луч от фонарика в его руках освещал мокрую траву. В конце концов, ему на глаза попалась брошенная им ранее аптечка, и Томлинсон тут же подобрал её. Из рации как раз раздался ровный голос Найла, когда мужчина наконец снова посмотрел на ковбоя.  
  
— Мы всё ещё тащимся назад... нетели... — Он отключился на пару секунд, и Луи с Гарри испуганно переглянулись. — Нашли Джолин?  
  
Стайлс издал облегчённый вздох.  
  
— Ага, — ответил он. — Она спустилась к ручью. Но Найл... — Рация противно зашумела из-за помех, и Луи поморщился. — Она рожает. Бросай всё, звони ветеринару и мчись сюда. У неё схватки... — Вдруг аппарат издал странный пронзительный вой, и рация отключилась. Сердце Луи защемило от страха.  
  
Грязно ругнувшись, Гарри повернул рацию, повозился с ней пару минут и, наконец открыв корпус, начал крутить батарейки, что, как и следовало ожидать, не принесло никакого результата.  
  
— Может, он услышал, — попытался успокоить его Томлинсон. — Он... он должен был тебя услышать!  
  
Его глаза защипало, когда Гарри с ледяным спокойствием во взгляде засунул бесполезную рацию под дождевик. Вдруг тишину нарушил очередной жалобный рёв Джолин — видимо, болезненные сокращения мышц нахлынули на неё с новой силой. В тот же миг Стайлс уставился на Луи тем решительным, пронизывающим взглядом, из-за которого мужчине начало казаться, будто его изучают, оценивают его потенциал.  
  
— Боюсь, уже всё равно слишком поздно, — наконец произнёс Гарри. — Ты не мог бы... ты не мог бы съездить туда на квадроцикле? Кто-то должен им рассказать.  
  
— Да, ты ещё спрашиваешь! — Луи показалось, будто с его плеч свалился тяжёлый груз. Всё ещё можно было исправить. Нужно было лишь вернуться на ранчо. — Я заберу Найла, и мы сразу же вернёмся сюда уже с ветеринаром... — Развернувшись на каблуках, он уверенно зашагал в сторону квадроцикла, на ходу роясь в своих карманах в поиске ключей.  
  
Запрыгнув на сидение, он вставил найденный ключ в замок зажигания, скользнув пальцами по холодному металлу. Повернув его, мужчина услышал тихий рокот мотора. И всё. Фары тут же отключились, а до этого мигающий индикатор количества газа потух. Уставившись на сдохшую приборную панель, Луи почувствовал, как только-только появившаяся в груди надежда утекает, оставляя место тяжёлой, мучительной безысходности. _«Естественно, это случилось,_ — подумал Томлинсон, а с его губ сорвался невесёлый смешок. — _Естественно. Как могло быть иначе»._  
  
— Гарри! — хрипло позвал он.  
  
Так быстро, как только мог, Луи помчался назад к Гарри и Джолин, чувствуя, как все его мысли стремительно захватывает паника.  
  
— Не заводится, — качая головой и всё ещё не веря в происходящее, объявил он. — Двигатель... Я... думаю, может, закончился газ.  
  
Гарри замер.  
  
— Блять, — тихо пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
_«Нельзя паниковать,_ — решил Луи, стараясь совладать с охватывавшим его страхом. — _Мы справимся, обязательно»._  
  
Он выпрямился, стараясь вдохнуть как можно глубже, и потёр кулаками глаза, смахивая капли дождя и выступившие ни с того ни с сего слёзы. Голова начинала болеть, а всё тело под промокшей от пота и дождя одеждой противно чесалось, но Луи едва это замечал. Всё его внимание было сфокусировано на более серьёзной проблеме.  
  
— Что теперь делать? — спросил он.  
  
— Дай мне аптечку, пожалуйста, — произнёс Гарри вместо ответа. — Проверю, как далеко она продвинулась.  
  
Голос ковбоя прозвучал на удивление спокойно, будто новый аспект ситуации наконец заставил его взять себя в руки. Но Луи всё же видел, как напряглись и задрожали плечи мужчины, когда он опустился на колени перед Джолин. Гарри нервничал. Разумеется, он нервничал.  
  
Да и у самого Луи тряслись руки, когда он пытался открыть аптечку так, чтобы содержимое не попало под ледяные потоки воды. Он как раз светил фонарём внутрь ящичка, который для удобства зажал между ног, когда Стайлс протянул ему большую пластиковую канистру, прося открыть её. Над ними снова сверкнула молния, сопровождаемая оглушающими раскатами грома, и Томлинсону только чудом удалось отвинтить скользкий от воды колпачок, не уронив при этом фонарь Гарри на голову. _«Пиздец,_ — пронеслось у него в мыслях. — _Как мы справимся с этим? Это... Я едва могу...»_  
  
В его голове снова воцарился полнейший хаос, но Луи всё-таки смог заставить себя опуститься на колени и протянуть Гарри уже открытую канистру. Ковбой тем временем успел надеть перчатки, и на белом латексе заплясали блики, когда Томлинсон случайно направил на них фонарь.  
  
— Нет, — протянул Гарри, качая головой, и вытянул вперёд руки, шевеля пальцами. — Ты должен...  
  
Томлинсон моргнул и перевёл взгляд на этикетку на канистре. _«Универсальная Неспермицидная Смазка Для Оказания Первой Медицинской Помощи. Только для животных. Наносить по мере необходимости»._  
  
Всё это выглядело так абсурдно, что с губ непроизвольно сорвался неуместный смешок. Тут же перевернув канистру, Луи слегка сжал её, наблюдая за тем, как ладони Гарри покрывает густая мутная субстанция.  
  
— Думаю, что не так я собирался впервые смазывать тебя, Стайлс, — пробормотал он, и грудь больно сдавило от мыслей о Гарри, будто Томлинсон в любой момент мог заплакать. Луи казалось, что благодаря вдруг обострившимся чувствам и их общему беспокойству за Джолин, он понял... как и Гарри, наверное. Они оба почувствовали сердца друг друга.  
  
Всего на мгновение Томлинсон почувствовал напряжение Гарри, но оно тут же рассеялось, а сам ковбой ни с того ни с сего тихо хихикнул и, взглянув на Луи, отточенным движением засунул руки внутрь Джолин.  
  
— Не так? — немного язвительно переспросил он. — В твоём плане всё было без коровьих вагин?  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Точно уж без них. К тому же, — тихо добавил он, наклонившись к самому уху Стайлса, — если я правильно помню, это не совсем то, что ты предпочитаешь.  
  
Покраснев, ковбой закусил губу, но вскоре всё-таки оправился от смущения и вернулся к прерванному осмотру Джолин.  
  
— _Луи_ , — пригрозил он. — Хватит. Я должен сосредоточиться. — Кивнув, Томлинсон послушно отодвинулся, втайне гордясь тем, что движения Гарри стали заметно более расслабленными. Напряжение растворилось, а ранее звучавшая в его голосе паника совсем исчезла, сменяясь лишь слабым волнением.  
  
Затянутое тучами небо озарило сразу несколько вспышек молний, грянул гром, и дождь полил с новой силой. Расстегнув собственный дождевик, Луи распахнул его полы над Гарри, всё так же держа в одной из рук увесистый фонарь. Стайлс же тем временем погрузил свои руки внутрь коровы уже по локоть, не прекращая ритмично ими двигать.  
  
— Она уже почти готова, — нахмурившись, пояснил он. — Я просто пытаюсь её немного растянуть. Чем быстрее, тем меньше вероятность навредить телятам.  
  
Крепче сжав фонарь, Томлинсон наклонился ещё ниже, полностью заслоняя спиной Гарри от потоков дождя. Наконец ковбой вытащил руки. Теперь его перчатки были испачканы в смазке и крови, и Луи с трудом удалось сдержать рвотный позыв — в конце концов, он прекрасно знал, что худшее ещё было впереди. Поэтому он взял себя в руки и сосредоточился на дыхании, игнорируя тяжесть на колотившемся в груди сердце.  
  
— Я смог нащупать плодный пузырь, — произнёс Гарри и, закусив губу, окинул взглядом Джолин, а затем свои руки. — Он уже выходит из матки, так что, думаю, при следующих схватках лопнет.  
  
Переместив свой вес с одной ноги на другую, Луи попытался размять затёкшую лодыжку, что тут же отдалось тянущей болью в мышцах. Из-за расстёгнутого дождевика холод начал просачиваться под одежду.  
  
— Итак... — отчего-то неуверенно начал он, мелко дрожа. — Объясни, что происходит, и как вообще... Мы не будем вмешиваться или?..  
  
Развернувшись, Гарри присел чуть позади Джолин и кивнул Луи, призывая того дать корове немного свободного места.  
  
— Сразу после того, как воды отойдут, я попытаюсь нащупать передние копыта телёнка, — объяснил он. — Поскольку он должен идти головой вперёд, я проверю, в правильном ли он положении, и, если всё будет хорошо, ты продолжишь держать фонарь и мы осторожно поможем ему выбраться. А она будет тужиться в промежутках между схватками, делая самую тяжёлую работу. Это... — он кашлянул в рукав, — было бы лучшим развитием событий.  
  
Джолин низко промычала и фыркнула, будто соглашаясь со словами ковбоя. Томлинсон осторожно провёл ладонью по её спине, чувствуя покалывание жёсткой шерсти и тепло, такое приятное на фоне ледяного дождя. Ему вдруг стало интересно, боялась ли она... понимала ли вообще, что с ней происходит.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо. — Он сглотнул, продолжая нежно её поглаживать, дожидаясь нового приступа схваток. — Всё будет в порядке, и... и совсем скоро ты увидишь своих детишек. А потом приедет Найл с доктором, и мы увезём тебя куда-нибудь. Куда-нибудь, где удобно, тепло и сухо...  
  
Вдруг Стайлс поднял на него взгляд, и Луи ощутил, как в его животе начало расти противное чувство неуверенности.  
  
— Луи, — осторожно заговорил Гарри. — Ты же понимаешь... роды близнецов довольно рискованны даже с ветеринаром и в помещении с хорошим оборудованием.  
  
До боли закусив губу, Луи с ещё большим усердием начал водить рукой по спине Джолин, зарываясь пальцами в жёсткую рыжую шерсть.  
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Ну... — начал Стайлс, но тут же умолк, и его плечи взметнулись вверх, когда мужчина глубоко вдохнул в безрезультатной попытке успокоиться.  
  
— Просто скажи мне, — более настойчиво попросил Томлинсон и отошёл от Джолин. Ему не нравилось, что ковбой его жалел и, чтобы не расстраивать, приукрашивал правду. — Стайлс, насколько всё плохо?  
  
Гарри посмотрел на него с такой болью в глазах, что всё недовольство Луи свернулось в липкий комок страха.  
  
— Всё... всё плохо, — пробормотал мужчина. — Прости, я...  
  
Быстро моргнув, Томлинсон покачал головой и перевёл взгляд на рожающую корову.  
  
— Если ветеринар не приедет вовремя, мы, вероятно, сможем спасти двух из них.  
  
— Двух? — переспросил Луи.  
  
Стайлс кивнул.  
  
— Из... из трёх. Если нам только очень сильно не повезёт.  
  
Тихо ахнув, Томлинсон вернулся к корове, чуть не поскальзываясь на мокрой траве, и, опустившись перед ней на колени, нежно погладил Джолин между ушей. На её несчастное, раздираемое болью выражение лица было невозможно смотреть, особенно потому, что в нём до сих пор проглядывало нечто человеческое. Луи был уверен в том, что страх в больших тёмных глазах не был лишь игрой его воображения. Чёрт, он был слишком сосредоточен на телятах и даже не подумал о том, что они могли потерять Джолин.  
  
— Значит, нам очень сильно повезёт, — произнёс он.  
  
— Луи... — Вздохнув, Гарри замолчал и покачал головой.  
  
Но Томлинсон лишь упрямо заглянул Джолин в глаза, призывая на помощь всё своё самообладание и чувствуя себя чертовски бесполезным и незначительным. Хотел бы он как-нибудь передать ей свою силу. Задумавшись об этом и ещё сильнее зарываясь пальцами во влажную шерсть, Луи издал странный хриплый звук, отдалённо похожий на всхлип.  
  
— Несмотря ни на что, — прошептал он, — ты уже прекрасная мама.  
  
Спустя ещё минуту или даже больше у Джолин отошли воды и хлынули из неё мощным потоком, тут же впитываясь в и без того влажную землю. Не медля, Гарри запустил руки внутрь коровы, стараясь нащупать копыта первого телёнка, и сосредоточенно приподнял бровь. Оторвав взгляд от Джолин, Луи с тревогой посмотрел на плохо различимое в темноте лицо Стайлса.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Я их чувствую, — кивая, изрёк Гарри. — Оба копыта. И голову — он в правильном положении.  
  
В то же мгновение у Луи отлегло от сердца, и он наконец смог нормально вздохнуть.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он и, последний раз проведя ладонью по голове Джолин, пополз к Гарри. Там он, вскинув бровь, поднял повыше фонарь.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал ковбой. — Понадобится ещё некоторое время. Приближается самая сложная часть, совсем скоро...  
  
В ответ Луи лишь кивнул.  
  
После этого они уже почти не разговаривали, слишком сосредоточившись на наблюдении за Джолин. Её схватки оставались всё такими же сильными и синхронизированными — Луи даже заметил, как Гарри пару раз сверялся с часами, каждый раз пытаясь вытереть со лба воду испачканными в крови перчатками. Вдруг Джолин вздрогнула и напряглась, пытаясь вытолкнуть наружу своего первого телёнка, и Томлинсон, глядя на это, почувствовал, как сердце замерло в его груди. Прогресс был медленным и почти незаметным, так что Стайлс успел сменить перчатки и продезинфицировать её покрасневшее, опухшее влагалище. Луи же тем временем старался не забрасывать его вопросами каждый раз, когда ковбой снова запускал внутрь руки, чтобы проверить телёнка. Впрочем, одного лишь довольного кивка хватило, чтобы немного успокоить нервы Томлинсона.  
  
Вскоре минуты растянулись в час. Затем в полтора, а Найла всё не было видно. Луи вдруг понял, что даже если Найл успел уловить взволнованный тон Гарри, прежде чем рация отрубилась, и даже выслал на помощь целый отряд, он понятия не имел, где их искать. Так что не будет ни ветеринара, ни оборудования. Оглянувшись через плечо, Томлинсон уставился в темень полей, надеясь увидеть огни грузовиков или хотя бы силуэт всадника. Вот только подмога по-прежнему не появлялась.  
  
Вдруг заметив, как Гарри слегка покачнулся, когда очередная волна розоватой жидкости хлынула из Джолин, Луи всё-таки положил фонарь на камень и быстро направился к квадроциклу. Покопавшись в вещевом мешке, он выудил оттуда бутылку с водой, отвинтил крышку и, вернувшись, поднёс к губам Стайлса.  
  
— Вот, Гарри, — тихо произнёс он. Гарри в ответ на это запрокинул голову, открывая ровную линию челюсти, и залпом выпил три четверти бутылки, в последний момент всё-таки давясь и кашляя. Наконец оторвавшись от пластикового горлышка, он потряс головой и медленно моргнул.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.  
  
Луи кивнул и допил остатки, отчего-то чувствуя одновременно и жар, и холод. Его сердце, кажется, застряло где-то в горле, отчего вода никак не хотела идти в желудок.  
  
— Лу, — позвал ковбой, всё ещё держа одну руку внутри Джолин. — Дорога каждая секунда. — Луи подавился воздухом, когда рука в перчатке оказалась снаружи, а из влагалища нетели выглянули два маленьких копытца, блестящих от амниотической жидкости.  
  
— Боже мой, — выдохнул он.  
  
Тут схватки возобновились, а Джолин жалобно замычала и напряглась, из-за чего под рыжей шерстью хаотично задвигались крепкие мышцы. Луи, стоявший у Гарри за спиной, сразу же направил на нетель фонарь, пока ковбой продолжал её растягивать, покрывая свои руки ещё большим количеством смазки. Маленькие копытца подались немного вперёд, но потом снова вернулись на прежнее место, хотя Луи мог с уверенностью сказать, что по крайней мере сантиметрового прогресса они достигли. Он просто не мог отвести взгляд.  
  
С каждым новым сокращением мышц Джолин, Томлинсон непроизвольно задерживал дыхание. Стайлс же тем временем опустился на колени и, нежно сжав ноги телёнка, отточенным движением потянул его на себя. Теперь, благодаря ему, копытца малыша были совершенно очаровательно разведены в стороны, как будто он изо всех сил тянулся к миру, царившему где-то снаружи. И вот спустя ещё несколько с трудом вызволенных наружу дюймов, Гарри наконец отпрянул назад.  
  
— Свети на меня, — произнёс он.  
  
В ответ на это у словно примёрзшего к месту Луи получилось лишь слабо кивнуть, хотя ковбой и не мог этого видеть. Джолин немного подвинулась, едва не заваливаясь на землю из-за нового приступа боли, и предприняла новую попытку вытолкнуть из себя телёнка. Крякнув, Гарри напрягся, стараясь подстроиться под неё, и две ноги малыша наконец полностью покинули живот матери, а сразу за ними показался и очаровательный маленький нос. Луи издал задушенный, полный нежности вздох, а его руки задрожали, из-за чего фонарь чуть не упал на мокрую траву.  
  
— Это же... это телёнок! — воскликнул он. — В смысле, это и правда...  
  
Коротко хохотнув, Гарри протянул руку и дотронулся до выглянувшей наружу мордочки.  
  
— Ага, — улыбаясь, согласился ковбой. — Всё верно, это телёнок.  
  
— Даже не знаю, чего я ожидал, — робко пробормотал Луи, ковыряя носком сапога землю и удивляясь самому себе. Разумеется, это был телёнок. Но было что-то и в том... в том, что он теперь _действительно_ появился на свет. У них скоро будет малыш. Луи почувствовал, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. — Господи, — прошептал он. — О господи.  
  
Снова отклоняясь назад и почти зарываясь каблуками сапог в землю, Гарри с ещё большим воодушевлением принялся за прерванное ранее дело. Вот только, несмотря на его старания, ничего, как казалось, не происходило. Джолин перестала тужиться, и её мышцы больше не вздувались, а лишь плавно перекатывались с каждым вдохом и выдохом.  
  
— Хм, — протянул Стайлс, поднимая на Луи взгляд. Из-за света фонаря, пробивавшегося сквозь пелену непрекращающегося ливня, в его зелёных глазах заплясали яркие огоньки. Длинные кудри ковбоя прилипли ко лбу и шее, а из-под дождевика топорщился мокрый воротник фланелевой рубашки. — Луи, мне нужно больше смазки.  
  
— Ты отлично справляешься, Джолин, — ласково прошептал Томлинсон и, опустив фонарь на землю, начал шарить рукой вокруг себя в поисках оставленной там канистры. Они уже использовали почти половину её содержимого, поэтому на этот раз Луи изо всех сил старался не пролить ни капли, пока покрывал смазкой руки Стайлса. У них на подходе был ещё один телёнок.  
  
Вновь повернувшись лицом к Джолин, Гарри осторожно обхватил малыша за шею и нежно помассировал, после чего начал медленными аккуратными движениями подталкивать его наружу. Когда же положение телёнка его полностью устроило, он снова взялся за торчавшие вперёд ноги, оборачивая ладони чуть выше поблёскивавших в свете фонаря копыт. Луи же тем временем пытался справиться со вставшим в горле комом, не отрывая взгляда от до сих пор не подававшего признаков жизни носа. И тут Гарри потянул.  
  
Он потянул телёнка за ноги, а Джолин, тужась, тихо замычала. Малыш медленно, но верно заскользил вперёд, и, когда наконец показались его плечи, Луи ахнул, едва не выронив из рук фонарь. Телёнок был очень красивым, тёмно-рыжим, как и его мать, но с пёстрыми белыми вкраплениями. Спустя ещё одно героическое усилие со стороны Гарри, наружу показался его живот. Желудок Луи совершил головокружительный кульбит — голова малыша выглядела безжизненной. Как будто... Она просто вяло висела между передних ног с вывалившимся изо рта языком.  
  
— Это нормально? — испуганно крикнул он, чувствуя подступающую тошноту. — Ведь нормально? — Подняв взгляд, мужчина заметил, что Джолин тоже повернула голову, пытаясь разглядеть своего телёнка.  
  
— Вполне, — пропыхтел Гарри, у которого просто не было сил выдавить из себя что-то ещё. Луи вздохнул с облегчением, хотя сердце продолжало всё так же безостановочно колотиться в его груди, и увереннее сжал руку на фонаре. Он почти чувствовал, как напрягались мышцы ковбоя, а спина ныла из-за неудобной позы, в которой мужчина дожидался следующей волны схваток.  
  
Когда же она наконец нахлынула, до слуха Томлинсона донёсся хриплый вздох Гарри, который в последний раз потянул телёнка на себя. Задние ноги малыша проехались по мокрой грязной траве, куда вскоре плюхнулось и всё его тело, издав при этом странный хлюпающий звук. Несколько бесконечно длинных минут ничего не происходило, из-за чего колени Луи начали предательски подгибаться. Наконец ему всё-таки удалось оторвать взгляд от фигуры, неподвижно лежавшей в колеблющемся свете фонаря, и сделать несколько осторожных шагов в её сторону.  
  
Вдруг она зашевелилась, и Гарри, обернувшись через плечо на Томлинсона, широко улыбнулся, говоря:  
  
— Живой телёнок.  
  
Из груди Луи вырвался полный облегчения вздох, а малыш, отряхнувшись, попытался подняться, медленно моргая и недовольно фыркая из-за заливавшего глаза дождя. Джолин всё так же заинтересованно за этим наблюдала, и мужчина перевёл луч фонаря на новорождённого, чтобы и она смогла его как следует разглядеть.  
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал он. — Боже мой, о господи... _Гарри_. — Голос Луи дрогнул, когда Стайлс подхватил телёнка, помогая ему делать первые шаги и тут же едва не поскальзываясь вместе с ним, и повёл ближе к матери. Томлинсон никогда раньше не считал себя религиозным человеком. Ни тогда, когда сидел со своими родителями на жёстких скамьях в лютеранской церкви, ни тогда, когда путешествовал по Олимпии и Делфи, ни даже тогда, когда слушал румынские религиозные песнопения. Но сейчас просто... слов не хватало, чтобы выразить все чувства Луи, с нежностью наблюдавшего за тем, как Джолин спокойно вылизывала своего малыша, очищая его от остатков амниотической жидкости, которую ещё не до конца смыло дождём. _«Это чудо. Это настоящее чудо, вот что это»._ Чувствуя приятное покалывание во всём теле, Томлинсон наконец взглянул на Гарри.  
  
Глаза ковбоя были влажными, но просто светились от эмоций, и когда он мягко улыбнулся, сердце Луи разлетелось вдребезги. Всего было просто слишком много. Неровно вздохнув, мужчина наклонился, чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на телёнка. Стайлс тем временем сорвал перчатки и протянул руку вперёд, как бы приглашая его, и Томлинсон, который просто не мог ему отказать, сжал её в своей ладони. Гарри помог ему подобраться поближе, а сам Луи мог лишь глухо сопеть, чувствуя ответное пожатие, посылавшее искры по всему его телу. Их руки идеально подходили друг другу. Подняв взгляд, Томлинсон заметил точно такое же облегчение на усталом, измученном лице ковбоя, будто тот тоже был на грани плача. Это было понятно по его носу.  
  
— Как ты собираешься назвать, э-э... его? — прошептал Луи.  
  
— Её, — нежно поправил мужчина.  
  
Томлинсон переплёл их пальцы и снова крепко сжал его ладонь. В голове безостановочно крутилось столько мыслей и эмоций, что чувствовать руку Гарри, которая служила ему своеобразным громоотводом, было просто необходимо. Она помогала ему не теряться среди этого потока чувств, приглушая некоторые из них. _«Не могу поверить,_ — думал Луи, наблюдая за тем, как телёнок, ориентируясь лишь по запаху, подбирался к вымени Джолин. Глаза малышки были круглыми и испуганными, но в них сияла гордая непоколебимость. Наконец она нашла сосок матери и жадно припала к нему губами. — _Просто не могу...»_ Жизнь в тот момент казалась такой прекрасной, что Томлинсон был не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.  
  
Вдруг Гарри отпустил руку Луи и, сняв с широких плеч свой флисовый дождевик, накинул его на спину телёнка, продевая её передние ноги в рукава и осторожно их закатывая. Затем он застегнул молнию на животе малышки, которая тут же вернулась к прерванному ранее занятию.  
  
— Важно держать их в тепле, — пробормотал ковбой, и Томлинсон буквально ощутил всю тяжесть его волнения, которое тот даже не пытался замаскировать своим хриплым голосом. Наконец Гарри поднялся и, проведя рукой по влажным волосам, позвал: — Луи.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд, чувствуя, как по лицу бегут капли дождевой воды, и кивнул, а Гарри лишь улыбнулся. Его фланелевая рубашка уже насквозь промокла, хоть буря и начала понемногу утихать.  
  
— Удачи, — пожелал Томлинсон.  
  
Улыбка ковбоя дрогнула и стала шире, после чего мужчина снова отвернулся. Схватки Джолин возобновились, даже несмотря на то что она уже кормила одного своего телёнка.  
  
— Луи, мы должны... перчатки...  
  
Без возражений Луи последовал за ним к аптечке, освещая фонарём дорогу. Наконец натянув на руки отливающий желтизной латекс и хорошенько его смазав, Гарри вернулся к нетели и, тут же просунув руку ко второму телёнку, недовольно нахмурился.  
  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он, проскальзывая внутрь уже второй рукой и сосредоточенно что-то проверяя.  
  
— Что? — спросил Томлинсон, чувствуя, как паника снова нарастает в его груди. — Что такое?  
  
— Я чувствую копыта, — невнятно ответил ковбой, — но не чувствую голову.  
  
Какой-то странный порыв заставил Луи наклониться ближе к рукам Гарри, погружённым во влагалище коровы, будто он действительно мог что-то там увидеть.  
  
— Что это значит?  
  
Между бровями Стайлса залегла глубокая складка, а его лицо побледнело, что, возможно, было лишь игрой пробивавшегося сквозь дождевые капли света.  
  
— Если это передние копыта, — отозвался он, — то голова повёрнута неправильно и телёнок родится мёртвым. Мы ничего не сможем сделать. Если же это...  
  
— Что? — резко перебил его Луи, и его руки дрогнули, случайно направляя луч фонаря Гарри в глаза. Тот скривился и, сощурившись, приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. — Что? Но...  
  
— Если же это _задние_ копыта, — уже громче продолжил ковбой, хотя звучало это всё так же неуверенно, будто он очень боялся сорвать голос, — то телёнок родится задом наперёд, и у нас всё ещё будет шанс его спасти.  
  
— Только шанс? — переспросил Луи.  
  
Стайлс глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Ага, — произнёс он. — Шанс. Когда телёнок рождается задом наперёд, это... В большинстве случаев он пытается вдохнуть слишком рано, пока ещё находится внутри, из-за чего ему в нос попадает жидкость, и, эм... Он может захлебнуться.  
  
— Ох, — только и смог выдавить Томлинсон. Вдруг ему начало казаться, что он сам вот-вот задохнётся.  
  
— Остаётся только ждать, — качая головой, сказал Гарри и снова опустился на корточки. — Нам остаётся только ждать.  
  
Пока Луи подходил к голове Джолин, он чувствовал себя таким хрупким, словно был всего лишь замёрзшим мыльным пузырём в форме человека. Корову всё ещё мучили схватки, но казалось, что она больше не тужилась так усердно, как раньше. В её больших тёмных глазах читалась усталость. Во рту Луи пересохло, и, опустившись перед ней на колени, он с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком. Мужчина понятия не имел, что сказать.  
  
_«Давай же,_ — мысленно попросил он Джолин. — _Тужься»._  
  
Но она лишь продолжала жалобно мычать каждый раз, когда её тело содрогалось из-за болезненных сокращений мышц. Томлинсон перевёл взгляд на стоявшего позади неё ковбоя, который, казалось, собирался взглядом просверлить в ней дыру. Луи же только смотрел и задерживал дыхание, когда Стайлс снова запускал руки внутрь нетели, но каждый раз тот лишь качал головой, переступал с ноги на ногу и нервно закусывал нижнюю губу.  
  
По крайней мере, дождь наконец закончился, однако ему на смену с гор спустился сильный промозглый ветер. Уже родившийся телёнок закончил сосать молоко матери и, удобно устроившись у Джолин под боком, защищавшим его от холода, погрузился в сон. Луи, у которого больше не было никакого важного занятия, даже успел сбегать к квадроциклу и принести им тёплое шерстяное одеяло. К слову, сама корова тоже уже почти спала, даже не пытаясь помочь появиться на свет своему второму телёнку.  
  
Спустя ещё один приступ схваток, руки Гарри вновь оказались внутри Джолин.  
  
— Кажется, есть небольшой прогресс, — неуверенно протянул он. — Думаю... Я точно нащупал хвост.  
  
Однако, даже несмотря на эти слова, напряжение от Луи не отступало.  
  
— Значит, у нас есть шанс, — произнёс он. — Правда ведь?  
  
— Он находится внутри уже очень долго, — Стайлс нахмурился, — я... Подожди. Я только...  
  
Теперь Луи с замиранием сердца наблюдал за продолжавшимися схватками, а холодный воздух с каждым новым вздохом ледяной волной обжигал его лёгкие. Гарри же тем временем всем телом тянул телёнка на себя, прикладывая ещё больше усилий, чем в первый раз, и медленно, но верно, малыш продвигался вперёд. Наконец снаружи показались его задние ноги. Они выглядели гораздо более угловатыми, чем передние ноги первого телёнка, и были повёрнуты под довольно странным углом.  
  
Вдруг отступив назад, Гарри опустился на грязную землю, дрожа всем телом и делая пару глубоких вдохов. Томлинсон готов был поклясться, что, хоть ковбой и вспотел, ему было ужасно холодно. Над Джолин уже начал подниматься пар, а небо посветлело, демонстрируя первые признаки рассвета. Неужели они здесь уже так долго? Целую ночь. Луи потряс головой и заморгал слипавшимися глазами, стараясь согнать сон. Он замерз, промок, а уставшие мышцы уже понемногу давали о себе знать.  
  
— Не могу... — Голос Гарри сорвался посреди предложения, и ему пришлось замолчать, чтобы перевести дух. — Мне нужен вспомогатель родов. Или они оба...  
  
В какой-то момент Луи показалось, что его сердце крепко зажали с двух сторон, и оно изо всех сил забилось, пытаясь вырваться из этой хватки. Он машинально отошёл на пару шагов.  
  
— В квадроцикле есть верёвка, — произнёс он. — Возможно, я смогу помочь.  
  
Гарри моментально поднял на него взгляд зелёных, сверкающих из-за застывших в них слёз глаз, и где-то вдалеке послышалось пение первой проснувшейся птицы.  
  
— Ага, — слабо пробормотал он. — Думаю, ничего другого нам не остаётся.  
  
Оттолкнувшись от грязной земли, ковбой с трудом поднялся на ослабевшие за ночь ноги. Его джинсы были заляпаны кровью и травой, а красивые волосы зализаны на бок, непослушно прилипая к бледной ровной шее. Луи проследил за тем, как мужчина подошёл к квадроциклу, и тут же перевёл взгляд на Джолин, у которой снова начались схватки. Но её голова была опущена. Она не тужилась.  
  
— Ты не можешь так просто сдаться, — в порыве разочарования прошептал Томлинсон, чьи глаза уже предательски жгли солёные слёзы. Он не мог отвести взгляд от первого телёнка, всё ещё умиротворённо дремавшего рядом с матерью и даже не подозревавшего о навалившейся на неё опасности. Луи прекрасно представлял, как Джолин должна была устать после всего, что с ней произошло. Наконец он отвернулся от них и раздражённо потёр нос. Он чувствовал себя пассажиром тонущего корабля.  
  
— Луи!  
  
Моргнув, мужчина начал оглядываться по сторонам и вскоре заметил Гарри, стоявшего за квадроциклом. Глаза ковбоя были широко распахнуты, а потрескавшиеся на ветру губы слегка приоткрыты.  
  
— Луи! — снова позвал он, размахивая уже знакомым Томлинсону натяжителем проволоки.  
  
В ответ на это Луи лишь неопределённо пожал плечами, поскольку был просто не способен на что-то большее. _«И почему его это так взбодрило? Джолин ведь не сломанный забор...»_  
  
Стайлс отбросил вещевой мешок на заднее сидение и помчался назад, в одной руке сжимая дребезжавшую цепь, а в другой — длинную прочную верёвку.  
  
— Луи, быстрее! Поставь квадроцикл на стояночный тормоз и продень цепь в натяжитель.  
  
С огромным трудом Томлинсон, охватываемый заразительным энтузиазмом Гарри, всё-таки умудрился собрать все свои мысли в кучу. Что ж, судя по всему, в голове у ковбоя созрел какой-то план.  
  
— Что мы?.. — через плечо бросил Луи, на ходу сматывавший полученную от ковбоя цепь и быстрым шагом направлявшийся в сторону квадроцикла.  
  
— Попробуем использовать натяжитель проволоки как аварийный вспомогатель родов, — пояснил Гарри, уже оказавшийся у малыша и теперь быстрыми отточенными движениями обматывавший верёвкой его тонкие ноги. — Это опасно, — добавил он, — потому что иногда натяжитель оказывает слишком сильное давление. Но это наш последний шанс. По-другому мы не сможем принять этого телёнка.  
  
Кивнув, Томлинсон начал цепью крепить прибор к квадроциклу, чувствуя ежесекундно нараставшее волнение, проходившее прямо сквозь сердце. Как только он справился со своей задачей, Гарри бросил ему конец верёвки, и, протягивая его через натяжитель, Луи благодарил бога за то, что уже знал, как работало это устройство.  
  
_«Уж это должно,_ — подумал он, дрожащими пальцами проверяя готовность получившегося у них оборудования. — _Это должно сработать»._  
  
Наконец закончив с верёвкой, Стайлс повернулся к нему, а в его зелёных глазах сверкнуло что-то очень похожее на решимость.  
  
— Я займусь этим, — произнёс он, указывая на натяжитель, — а ты разберёшься с телёнком.  
  
— Я... — Взволнованная речь Луи оборвалась, так толком и не начавшись, а рот открылся от удивления.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь. Просто постарайся проследить за тем, чтобы он не прекращал двигаться. — Гарри кивнул в сторону аптечки, откуда выглядывала коробка латексных перчаток. — Ты почувствуешь это, когда начнёшь.  
  
Снова кивнув, Томлинсон натянул перчатки и, вылив себе на руки остатки смазки, подошёл к телёнку.  
  
— И говори мне, когда начинаются и заканчиваются схватки! — крикнул Гарри ему вдогонку и опустил руку на натяжитель. В нём, там, где в обычных обстоятельствах находилась бы колючая проволока, была протянута верёвка, другой конец которой был обмотан вокруг ног телёнка. Как только Гарри привёл в действие храповой механизм, устройство натянуло трос с гораздо большей силой, чем это сделал бы сам ковбой.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Даже если сама Джолин больше не тужилась, её тело всё ещё не сдавалось и каждые несколько минут содрогалось от схваток.  
  
— Началось! — крикнул Луи, тут же почувствовав, как Стайлс налёг на натяжитель, а верёвка сильнее затянулась вокруг голеней малыша. Дышать отчего-то стало в несколько раз труднее. — Ну же, тужься, — тихо попросил Томлинсон корову. — Давай. Ты можешь. Хотя бы ещё чуть-чуть. — Телёнок немного продвинулся вперёд, и, даже несмотря на то что Гарри, казалось, не считал просьбу Томлинсона решающим фактором, мужчина был крайне доволен собой.  
  
Со следующим приступом схваток Луи осторожно засунул руки внутрь нетели, машинально поглаживая ноги телёнка. Ощущения были странными, но мужчина просто не мог прекратить начатое — не тогда, когда малыш продвинулся вперёд уже настолько, что снаружи показался хвост, вызвав тем самым радостный вопль ковбоя. Вместе с этим из влагалища вылилось ещё немного мутноватой жидкости, а глазам Луи предстали ошмётки плодного пузыря, прилипшие к ногам малыша. Кажется, физические реалии родов его больше не беспокоили.  
  
— Продолжим, когда они повторятся, — выдохнул Гарри, давая им обоим передышку, как только наружу выскользнул живот телёнка. — Вытянем его плечи, а за ними и голова выйдет.  
  
Поправив слегка съехавшие с ног сапоги, Луи кивнул. Он мог это сделать. Его колени горели из-за долгого сидения на корточках, спину ломило из-за неудобной позы, но он чувствовал в себе столько сил, как будто мог простоять так ещё очень и очень долго. Совсем скоро должен был родиться телёнок. Они собирались это сделать. Вдруг Томлинсон заметил, что Гарри странно вертит головой, будто высматривая что-то на влажной земле.  
  
— Чем ты занят? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Просто... о, отлично. — Стайлс выхватил из травы тонкую прямую веточку и поднял её над головой. — Надеюсь, мне это не понадобится, — добавил он. Луи это немало озадачило, но прежде, чем он успел задать хотя бы один вопрос, пришло время действовать.  
  
— Давай! — крикнул он, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри сильнее натянул верёвку, и чувствуя с лёгкостью двигающиеся вперёд плечи малыша. Он искренне боялся, что это будет гораздо тяжелее. Когда же с последним сокращением мышц и неожиданным героическим усилием Джолин телёнок полностью выскользнул из неё и плавно опустился на мокрую траву, мужчина чуть не рассмеялся от счастья.  
  
— Мы это сделали! — воскликнул Томлинсон. — Он здесь! Гарри...  
  
Но его голос сорвался в ту же секунду, как он взглянул на новорождённого. Малыш не дышал. Томлинсон прекрасно понимал, что первому телёнку тоже понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы сделать первый вздох, но сейчас это время наступило и прошло. И он всё так же не дышал. Даже не двигался.  
  
Колени Луи задрожали, и он чуть не рухнул на землю, когда Гарри опустился на корточки рядом с малышом.  
  
— Этого я и боялся, — мрачно пробормотал он. — Слишком рано начал дышать и наглотался околоплодной жидкости. — Томлинсон внимательно следил за тем, как проворные пальцы ковбоя очищали ноздри и рот телёнка от противной склизкой субстанции. А то, как мужчина наклонился и припал губами к его мордашке, высасывая то, до чего не мог достать пальцами, и прочищая путь свежему весеннему воздуху, буквально приковало к себе взгляд Луи.  
  
— Давай же, — прошептал он и немного отклонился назад, чтобы предоставить телёнку больше пространства. — Дыши, малыш.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Луи показалось, что его собственное сердце вдруг перестало биться, а дыхание замерло где-то в груди. Минуты безвозвратно утекали, как песок сквозь пальцы, но ничего так и не происходило. Ничего. _«Слишком поздно,_ — подумал Томлинсон. — _Уже слишком поздно. Он не... он уже не...»_  
  
Но Гарри не терял надежды. Вытащив из кармана подобранную ранее веточку, он снова наклонился и осторожно вставил её по очереди в каждую ноздрю телёнка, несколько раз двигая ей взад и вперёд уверенными поворотами запястья.  
  
— Что?.. — начал было Луи, но Стайлс тут же перебил его, немедленно ухватываясь за эту возможность отвлечься.  
  
— Хочу заставить его чихнуть. Иногда это помогает, если дыхательные пути достаточно чистые, а телёнок не слишком слаб.  
  
Томлинсон неуверенно кивнул. Его голова кружилось от усталости, а из глаз уже текли ничем не сдерживаемые слёзы, пока где-то на горизонте всходило огромное бордовое солнце, заливая розоватым светом серевшие вдалеке скалистые горы. Луи уселся рядом с Джолин, стянул с рук грязные перчатки, обернул ладонь вокруг её ноги. И принялся ждать.  
  
Вдруг...  
  
Послышался тихий всхрап. Луи моментально напрягся, его рука замерла, а сам он вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть за широкую спину Гарри и увидеть то, что там происходило. Но он мог различить только слабое сопение, доносившееся оттуда, и какое-то непонятное движение.  
  
— Живой телёнок! — воскликнул ковбой и обернулся, едва ли не смеясь. Его зелёные глаза покраснели, но буквально светились от счастья и облегчения. Выдохнув, Томлинсон зажал рот рукой, ошарашенно глядя на сонно моргавшего и заинтересованно крутившего головой телёнка. Живого телёнка. Который казался немного растерянным, но вполне здоровым, и уже самоотверженно пытался подняться на ноги. Луи почувствовал, как его губы задрожали, из глаз снова полились солёные слёзы, а сам он тут же протянул руку, втягивая Гарри в крепкие тёплые объятия.  
  
— Ты сделал это, — прошептал он на ухо Стайлсу, поднялся на цыпочки и, тая в руках мужчины, сжал в кулаке ворот его рубашки.  
  
— Мы сделали это, — мягко поправил ковбой. — Думаю... Думаю... — Он сделал глубокий вдох и сильнее прижал Луи к себе. — Мы должны были это сделать.  
  
Сердце Луи забилось свободней, глухо ударяясь о рёбра и подскакивая к самому горлу, а сам он рвано вздохнул. _«Мы должны были это сделать»._ Подняв подбородок, он заглянул Гарри в глаза, которые уже смотрели на него, лучась теплом, нежностью и облегчением.  
  
— Я... — начал было Томлинсон. Ему было мокро и холодно, но, несмотря на это, тепло от прикосновений Стайлса распространялось по всему его телу. Он прекрасно осознавал, как именно они друг к другу прижимались, буквально ощущал каждое движение мужчины, и это заставляло его дрожать от предвкушения.  
  
Его взгляд на мгновение опустился на обветренные губы Гарри.  
  
— Я... — повторил он, стараясь отыскать на задворках памяти так необходимые сейчас слова, и глубоко вдохнул, надеясь, что хоть это придаст ему уверенности. Пальцы Стайлса крепче сжались на руках Луи, и свободное пространство между ними совсем испарилось. — Я очень хочу... — Он снова осёкся — его переполняло столько разных чувств, что мужчина просто не знал, на чём ему сосредоточиться. — Я так горжусь нами, Гарри, — наконец прошептал он. — Я так горжусь тобой.  
  
Улыбка Гарри стала ещё шире, и сердце Луи ёкнуло, в то время как он сам уткнулся носом ковбою шею, чтобы скрыть предательски заливший его щёки румянец. Он мог поклясться, что чувствовал мягкое давление губ где-то в районе своего виска.  
  
— Я должен осмотреть Джолин, — прошептал Стайлс ему в волосы, Луи слабо кивнул, и они наконец отстранились друг от друга. Томлинсон тихо рассмеялся, заметив, что второй телёнок уже нашёл вымя своей матери и теперь довольно сосал молоко, лёжа рядом со своей сестрой.  
  
— К слову, это мальчик, — добавил Гарри, посылая ему через плечо широкую улыбку, и погрузился в изучение содержимого аптечки. Снова радостно рассмеявшись, Луи подошёл к близнецам, чтобы поправить шерстяное одеяло и укрыть им их обоих. Они были очень похожи — оба рыжие с белыми пятнами на спине и дрожащими при каждом вдохе розовыми носами. Разве что мальчик был немного меньше сестры, а его движения по сравнению с ней выглядели довольно слабыми. Но с ним всё было в порядке.  
  
— Как ты их назовёшь? — поинтересовался Луи и оглянулся на Гарри, который тем временем наклонился к Джолин и провёл ладонью по её спине, взъерошивая рыжую, слегка влажную шерсть. Теперь он не мог отвести от ковбоя взгляд, даже чтобы посмотреть на телят. Они были замечательными, интересными и просто очаровательными, но Томлинсон был гораздо сильнее заинтересован в Гарри и хотел сохранить в своей памяти каждую касающуюся его деталь. То, как он до предплечий закатывал рукава своей фланелевой рубашки, то, как джинсы обтягивали его стройные ноги, и, конечно, то, как его взгляд непроизвольно метался по полю в поисках голубых глаз Луи.  
  
Пожав плечами, Стайлс снова натянул перчатки и уселся позади коровы, начиная проводить тщательную дезинфекцию её тела.  
  
— Не знаю... как думаешь?  
  
— Салли, — произнёс Луи в ту же секунду, как Гарри закончил свою речь:  
  
— Пол.  
  
Наступила неловкая тишина, но Томлинсон наконец снова заговорил:  
  
— Что ж, великие умы мыслят одинаково. — Гарри расхохотался, и, что ж, вот так телята стали Салли и Полом.  
  
Пару минут спустя, когда Стайлс всё ещё возился с Джолин и аптечкой, Луи услышал рокот мотора. Это Найл и Пол ехали к ним на одном из фордов, за которым на прицепе тащилась повозка для скота. Пока Томлинсон наблюдал за ними, грузовик затормозил, пассажирская дверь распахнулась и наружу вывалился растрёпанный Найл, тут же кинувшийся к ним.  
  
— Ёбаный пиздец! — воскликнул он, остановился рядом с телятами и, тяжело дыша, упёрся руками в колени. На нём была та же грязная одежда, что и прошлой ночью, а на левой руке красовался новый ярко-пурпурный синяк. Конюх выглядел измученным. Видимо, они были не единственными, кто не спал всю ночь.  
  
— Что, блять, ст... пиздец! — Он ещё раз глубоко вздохнул, переводя взгляд с Луи на Гарри и обратно.  
  
Пол присоединился к ним, как только форд оказался припаркован у склона одного из холмов. Мужчина подошёл, почти отцовски похлопал Стайлса по плечу и с явным интересом оглядел новорождённых.  
  
— Пол, познакомься с Полом, — торжественно произнёс Гарри.  
  
— О, я смотрю, — зазвучал грубый низкий голос Пола, — вы взяли и назвали малявку в мою честь.  
  
Лицо Гарри просияло, и он глупо хихикнул. Вдруг ковбой стал похож на девушку, такую милую и обаятельную, что в сердце Луи стало катастрофически не хватать места всем его чувствам. Он мог только пялиться на этого невероятного мужчину, пока последний объяснял пришедшим, что именно здесь произошло. Стайлс выглядел усталым, но по какой-то причине был страшно воодушевлён и, поскольку руки его были заняты, оживлённо жестикулировал плечами. Закусывал губу и напрягал бицепсы. Томлинсону не хватало воздуха.  
  
— ...и её схватки уже повторялись каждые три минуты. Должно быть, начались они ещё с самого утра. Она очень хотела подойти к ручью, а потом ещё моя лошадь сбежала... Слава богу, пришёл Луи. — Ковбой широко улыбнулся. — Мой очаровательный помощник. Он настоящий герой, честное слово. Без него бы я не справился.  
  
Крайне гордясь собой, Луи всё же закатил глаза и пожал протянутую руку Пола.  
  
— Отличная работа, — похвалил мужчина, похлопывая его по спине. Щёки Томлинсона заалели, и он почувствовал, как уголки его губ непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх. Серьёзно, его скулы уже сводило от того, сколько он улыбался.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
— Впервые в жизни трогал вагину, — произнёс он. — Оказывается, я нереально хорош в этом. — В его груди что-то затрепетало, когда Томлинсон услышал хрюкающий смешок Гарри.  
  
Остальную часть истории Найл и Пол слушали очень внимательно: последний время от времени задавал интересующие его вопросы, а конюх нервно расхаживал взад и вперёд, бормоча себе под нос что-то о том, что он должен был догадаться и отправить за ними поисковый отряд.  
  
— Я собирался, — объяснял он, — честное слово. Но вы сказали, что у вас всё в порядке, прежде чем связь совсем оборвалась, а у нас стадо отказывалось двигаться вперёд, да ещё и Жермен поскользнулась...  
  
Гарри поднял голову и обеспокоенно вздёрнул брови.  
  
— Что? С ней всё в порядке?  
  
Вздрогнув, Найл перевёл взгляд на свою посиневшую руку.  
  
— Растянула сустав. Это было... мы с трудом довели её до стойла. Сейчас она с Кристиной, так что всё в порядке.  
  
— Ладно. — Стайлс кивнул. — Это не так уж плохо. Тем более Джолин нужно дать антибиотики и заодно осмотреть телят.  
  
Со всем этим Луи отошёл на второй план, в то время как Найл и Пол начали помогать Гарри затаскивать Джолин и её малышей в повозку. Томлинсон же занял себя наведением порядка в аптечке, упаковкой одеял и собиранием использованных перчаток и прочего мусора в полиэтиленовый пакет. Под конец он закинул цепь и натяжитель проволоки в квадроцикл, Пол приволок для него пол-литровый бак с газом, сел на переднее сидение и поехал назад к дому.  
  
Когда же Луи втиснулся в и без того переполненную кабину грузовика, Гарри и Найл всё ещё были полностью увлечены обсуждением Жермен и её ноги. Впрочем, совсем скоро Томлинсон перестал обращать на них внимание, вдруг ощущая внезапный прилив счастья и умиротворения. Адреналин потихоньку отступал, из-за чего к мужчине вернулось осознание того, что вся эта ночь не прошла для него бесследно: тело противно чесалось, мышцы ныли, а колени затекли после долгого сидения на корточках. Стайлс что-то вещал о суставах и был сосредоточен исключительно на Найле, но отчего-то его тело всё равно было непроизвольно повёрнуто к Луи. Их бёдра были плотно прижаты друг к другу, а рука ковбоя лежала так, что кончиками пальцев он слегка касался запястья Томлинсона. Несколько раз он даже случайно погладил его, пока наконец не прижал большой палец к бедру Луи. Последнему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку.  
  
Мужчина повернулся к открытому окну, наблюдая за проносившимися мимо них дикими красотами ранчо и вслушиваясь в звуки природы, заглушаемые рёвом мотора. Нос щипало приятное смешение свежего запаха полей с душными выхлопными газами. Изредка на глаза попадались яркие весенние цветы. Пара птиц порхала между ними, а цвета потихоньку сменяли друг друга, свидетельствуя о том, что раннее утро медленно перетекает в день.  
  
Найл и Гарри продолжали свой разговор, во время которого конюх вкратце объяснял Стайлсу ситуацию с остальными коровами. Луи же утопал в звуке их голосов, а прикосновение Гарри к его бедру, судя по всему, оказывало на него некое гипнотическое воздействие, поскольку совсем скоро Томлинсон погрузился в собственные мысли. _«Он позаботится обо всём, и тогда...»_ Луи пробила дрожь, однако Гарри тут же ворвался в его сознание с громким лающим смешком, когда Найл в последний раз повернул руль на пути к дому. Ковбой похлопал Томлинсона по плечу и указал куда-то за окно. Там спокойно стояла в загоне и с увлечением жевала траву его сбежавшая лошадь, с которой до сих пор не было снято седло.  
  
Луи улыбнулся в ответ, и они оба замолчали, глядя друг другу в глаза, пока Найл парковался на подъездной дорожке, и с жадностью впитывая в себя этот момент. Но вот конюх выскочил из грузовика и в ожидании обернулся к Гарри.  
  
— Позже, — хрипло прошептал Стайлс, и порыв его дыхания обжёг Луи кожу. Ковбой же в ответ на это лишь приподнял брови и ухмыльнулся, после чего направился вслед за Найлом.  
  
Под кожей Томлинсона пробежал электрический ток, а приятной тяжести руки Гарри уже стало порядком не хватать. _«Боже. Позже»._  
  
Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы отдышаться и привести себя в порядок, но вскоре он всё-таки взял себя в руки и, выпрыгнув из кабины, зашагал к дому, чувствуя, как мокрые носки противно хлюпают в его сапогах. Колени всё ещё немного тряслись. Открыв дверь, Луи в последний раз оглянулся через плечо. Там Пол отпирал дверь прицепа, а Найл уже стоял рядом, в любую секунду готовый помочь с транспортировкой Джолин и близнецов в стойло. Гарри же радостно приветствовал красивую седую женщину, которая, по всей вероятности, была ветеринаром.  
  
Наконец Луи проскользнул в тихую, погружённую в полумрак прихожую. Раздевшись, он принял горячий душ, не пуская в голову слишком много лишних мыслей, затем вытерся и, дотащившись до кровати, рухнул на неё, даже не потрудившись расправить постельное бельё.  
  
Томлинсон чувствовал себя прекрасно, медленно позволяя расслабленности и дрёме окутать себя. Шум, доносившийся из коридора, где пылесосила миссис Барден, убаюкивал его. Гарри сейчас был в стойле. _«Смотрел за малышами...»_ С этой мыслью Луи провалился в сон.

* * *

Его разбудил громкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Луи! — услышал он голос миссис Барден. — Гарри попросил меня проверить, проснулся ли ты. Ваш самолёт до Денвера отправляется через час!  
  
_«Денвер?»_  
  
Луи уже и забыл об устраиваемом Энн благотворительном вечере. Он с головой ушёл в беспокойство за Джолин и телят, в приятное тепло объятий Гарри, окутавшее его после того, как всё закончилось... Так что не удивительно, что мысли о Денвере совершенно вылетели из его головы.  
  
— Да, — прохрипел он, с трудом разлепляя глаза, сел и машинально провёл рукой по грязным волосам. — Да, я...  
  
Его разум мутило. Луи отчаянно хотел Гарри. Хотел его только для себя, хотел иметь возможность укрепить всё, что успело между ними возникнуть. Но вместо этого ему пришлось заняться упаковкой чемоданов и поисками брошенных куда-то ключей.  
  
_«Позже..._ — пообещал он себе и улыбнулся, представляя Гарри в смокинге. — _Позже»._

* * *

Их самолёт приземлился к юго-востоку от города. Погода снаружи была замечательной, а по-весеннему яркие лучи солнца отражались от окон терминала и слепили глаза мужчинам, бодро шагавшим по асфальтированному лётному полю.  
  
— Пиздецки странно, правда? — обратился Найл к Томлинсону и демонстративно оглянулся назад, чтобы обратить внимание друга на то, что за ними никого не было.  
  
Луи кивнул. Это действительно было странно. Даже нелепо. Он в жизни бы не подумал, что будет летать на частном самолёте, но вот только что спал на шикарном кожаном диване на борту одного из них.  
  
_«Впрочем, я также не думал, что буду под проливным дождём помогать корове с родами»._ Стоило Луи вспомнить о последних двадцати часах своей жизни, как его губы изогнулись в слабой ухмылке, а сам он украдкой взглянул на Гарри, надеясь, что тот этого не заметит. При виде его, шагающего за ними с огромным мешком на плече, Томлинсон почувствовал, как сердце в его груди почти мгновенно увеличилось в размерах и предательски ёкнуло. Ковбой был всё ещё взъерошенным после сна в самолёте, из-за чего слегка походил на сумасшедшего учёного, а на его переносицу были криво нацеплены авиаторы. Он был очарователен.  
  
— Что? — спросил Гарри, заглушаемый отдалённым гулом самолётов, и его губы медленно расползлись в смущённой улыбке.  
  
Пожав плечами, Луи остановился, чтобы его подождать, и хитро вскинул брови, не в силах удержаться от ответной улыбки.  
  
— Ничего, — пробормотал он и, протянув руку, дёрнул за одну из петелек на джинсах Гарри.  
  
— Ох, правда? — Тот наконец оказался в личном пространстве Томлинсона и с довольной улыбкой опустил на него взгляд.  
  
Луи так сильно хотелось его поцеловать, что всё его тело нещадно ломило, а кожу покалывало от бегавших по ней мурашек.  
  
— _Господи Иисусе_. — Найл показался в дверях терминала и недовольно закатил глаза. — А вы внутрь типа не собираетесь? Наши машины уже здесь!  
  
В ту же секунду их интимный кокон лопнул, словно мыльный пузырь, но мужчины лишь рассмеялись и, развернувшись, отправились на голос Найла. Гарри как бы между делом опустил руку на поясницу Луи, вынуждая того нервно сглотнуть.  
  
_«Позже,_ — напомнил себе Томлинсон, стараясь унять трепетавшее от восторга сердце. — _Позже»._  
  
Стайлс настоял на том, чтобы до города их довезли разные машины. Дело было в том, что Луи нужно было заехать в свою квартиру и захватить оттуда пару вещей — во-первых, даже тот костюм, который он носил в свой первый день в Вайоминге, не подходил для такого рода мероприятий, а во-вторых, ему ужасно хотелось привезти в Шеридан немного собственной одежды. Ну и плюс ко всему, он обещал Зейну, что они вдвоём выпьют по кружке пива, прежде чем отправятся на благотворительный вечер. Хотя он ничего не мог поделать и, несмотря на напускное спокойствие, не хотел отпускать от себя Гарри.  
  
Тот, казалось, думал о чём-то похожем, поскольку у дверей первого чёрного автомобиля схватил Луи за запястье и мягко улыбнулся ему, словно они до сих пор стояли на дороге к терминалу.  
  
— Увидимся там? — поинтересовался он, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем костяшки Томлинсона и заставляя приятное тепло скапливаться в его груди.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Прибереги один танец для меня, — тихо попросил ковбой и дважды глупо дёрнул бровями, а в его зелёных глазах заплясали весёлые огоньки.  
  
С губ Луи сорвался удивлённый смешок, но дрожь предвкушения всё равно пробежала вниз по его спине, стоило только ему подумать о том, как он будет вот так же близко прижиматься к Гарри. Такому уверенному и сильному. _«Боже»._  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Обязательно.  
  
— Отлично, — произнёс Стайлс и довольно кивнул, после чего запрыгнул в машину, о которой не давали забыть бесконечные и очень настойчивые напоминания Найла.  
  
Достаточно проследив за их отъезжающим автомобилем, Томлинсон наконец сам залез в душный салон, чувствуя, как грудь переполняет небывалый оптимизм. Он удовлетворённо вздохнул, когда они выехали из пригорода и разреженные пейзажи сменили засаженные деревьями кварталы. Машина неслась через Глендейл и Черри-Крик, а за окнами мелькали большие торговые центры, уютные кафе и художественные галереи. Наконец они оказались на маленькой узкой улочке на Капитолийском холме, в окружении обветшалых баров и уединённых спортивных площадок, на которых молодые татуированные парни выгуливали своих собак. Луи был дома.

* * *

Его всё ещё мутило, когда он, уже чисто вымытый и одетый в приличный костюм, приехал к дому Зейна, опоздав из-за сборов на полтора часа. Оглядев здание, перед которым оказался, Луи тепло улыбнулся. Малик жил в съёмной квартире прямо на Капитолийском холме, чуть западнее парка Чисман и совсем недалеко от апартаментов самого Луи. Раньше он довольно часто заговаривал о своём желании купить отдельный дом, но Томлинсон подозревал, что его друг это сделает только тогда, когда наконец встретит милую девушку и остепенится. Уж слишком трудно было представить, как Зейн в одиночку стрижёт газон.  
  
— Луи! — открыв дверь, радостно воскликнул Малик и потянул друга внутрь квартиры. — Как жизнь, чувак?  
  
Они оба тихо рассмеялись, просто радуясь тому, что снова были вместе. Господи, это было чудесно. Луи просто обожал эти неловкие объятия Зейна и его дурацкое идеальное лицо.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Томлинсон, не в силах сдержать прорезавшееся в голосе шипучее счастье, и выскользнул из рук друга. Оставив свой чемодан в коридоре, он направился вслед за Маликом на кухню. — Да... У меня... У меня всё очень хорошо. А ты тут как?  
  
— Это хорошо, — протянул Зейн и, вытащив из холодильника два пива, окинул друга оценивающим взглядом. — Я хорошо.  
  
Из-за такого пристального внимания Луи немного смутился и нервно провёл рукой по лбу, смахивая капельки пота. На него вдруг одним махом накатили воспоминания о сумасшедшем разговоре, который состоялся между ними пару недель назад.  
  
_«Гарри Стайлс сексуальный, ладно? Он сексуальный, он флиртует со мной...»_  
  
— Есть какой-нибудь прогресс с документами? — Тон Зейна, открывавшего бутылки, звучал обыденно и беспристрастно, но Томлинсон знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы наконец спуститься с небес на землю.  
  
_«Именно за этим ты приехал в Вайоминг,_ — напомнил он себе, но толика сомнения всё-таки закралась в его сердце, протыкая его, как иголка — воздушный шарик. — _Не за ёбаным любовным романом. И если это... В смысле...»_  
  
— Нет... — Луи прочистил горло, ковыряя этикетку на своём пиве и не отрывая от неё глаз. — Нет, никакого...  
  
Малик кивнул и отхлебнул пива из своей бутылки, ничего больше не говоря, а только лишь покачиваясь на пятках и не отводя от друга выжидающего взгляда.  
  
Томлинсон едва заметно нахмурился. _«Ёбаный Зейн»._ Его никогда не напрягало неловкое молчание, чем он и пользовался, вынуждая собеседников невольно выкладывать ему всё. Вот только сейчас Луи совсем не хотел ему ничего рассказывать. Как и не хотел говорить о Гарри в контексте, не наполненном лёгким, беззаботным счастьем. Он просто хотел обладать всем этим. Обладать Гарри, забив на несущественную ерунду. И напоминание о том, что он не мог себе этого позволить, ужасно раздражало.  
  
— Откуда это у тебя? — поинтересовался Томлинсон, намеренно меняя тему, и помахал бутылкой «Нью Гларус» прямо перед лицом Зейна. Это пиво не продавалось за пределами штата Висконсин, а Луи прекрасно знал, что Малика с декабря не было дома.  
  
Вздохнув, Зейн закатил глаза. На самом деле он понимал, что именно пытался сделать Луи, но, поскольку был просто охуенным другом, всё-таки позволил ему увести разговор в другое русло. По крайней мере пока.  
  
— Валия вернулась из Калифорнии и отдала мне два ящика в качестве благодарности за то, что я разрешил ей с её парнем здесь пожить.  
  
— Да? И как она?  
  
Разговор быстро перетёк в обсуждение сестёр Зейна, его родителей, недавно вернувшихся в Мэдисон, а так же самочувствия каждого из них. Луи наконец смог расслабиться, но где-то на задворках его сознания всё так же неприятно зудело странное беспокойство — это давали о себе знать тяжёлые мысли о договоре, работе и его собственном недалёком будущем. Мысли, которые он игнорировал в течение всей прошлой недели. Из-за них ему хотелось как можно быстрее оказаться на благотворительном ужине и увидеть там Гарри, один взгляд которого стёр бы все неуместные опасения Томлинсона.  
  
_«Всё будет хорошо, мне бы только его увидеть»._  
  
Они вызвали такси и, потратив всю дорогу на разговоры о Мэдисоне, наконец прибыли на Юнион-Стэйшн. Почти сразу мужчины оказались перед входом в Большой Зал — это было потрясающее место: над головами гостей, под сводчатым потолком, висели невероятно красивые люстры, а в огромные арочные окна лился приглушённый вечерний свет. Некогда обычный зал ожидания после реставрации превратился в место, куда на праздник собралась большая часть города. Это чем-то напоминало художественный центр в Мэдисоне, где они когда-то работали мальчиками на побегушках ради обучения в колледже.  
  
Зейн весело смеялся, а на лице Луи играла яркая улыбка, когда они наконец вошли внутрь, вспоминая былые времена. Особенно запоминающимся был обед, на котором присутствовал легендарный нападающий Грин-Бей Пэкерс Барт Старр, бывший почётным гостем клуба Boys  & Girls. Томлинсон тогда даже мыл его тарелку. Конечно, глупо было кичиться возможностью распоряжаться чьими-то остатками еды, но Луи всё равно распирало от гордости, поскольку остальным оставалось лишь ему завидовать. Только месяцы спустя он узнал, что Зейн рассказал эту историю своей семье, и по его версии именно он был тем счастливчиком, кому довелось мыть тарелку Барта. Такое враньё было настолько нелепым и так не походило на обычное поведение Малика, что Луи поклялся ни за что не дать ему этого забыть.  
  
— Ну а что мне, по-твоему, оставалось делать? — спросил Зейн после того, как они отнесли в гардероб портфель Томлинсона. — Не мог же я позволить фанату Викингов прибрать к рукам все лавры?  
  
Фыркнув, Луи закатил глаза. Он едва ли был фанатом Викингов ещё до того, как поступил в колледж, и Зейн знал, что всё это давно осталось в прошлом.  
  
— И кто у нас сегодня Барт Старр, м-м? — в отместку поинтересовался Томлинсон, окидывая взглядом солидных мужчин в дорогих смокингах и расфуфыренных дам в красивых платьях, собравшихся здесь в поддержку больных раком поджелудочной железы. Вдруг неадекватное сердце Луи пустилось галопом. Среди них мог быть Гарри. Луи мог увидеть его в любую секунду, и ему так этого хотелось, что было даже немного больно. Он просто хотел вновь оказаться рядом со Стайлсом. Подняв взгляд на Зейна, он ухмыльнулся, надеясь, что его рассеянность не была слишком очевидной. — А кто злостный предатель Зейн Малик?  
  
Улыбнувшись, Зейн закатил глаза.  
  
— Ладно, а кто же тогда Луи Томлинсон? — парировал он, демонстративно вытягивая шею и оглядываясь вокруг. — Я буду с нетерпением ждать появления официанта, который вместо того, чтобы разносить шампанское, будет разглядывать свою задницу в каждой отражающей поверхности.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Луи слегка пихнул друга плечом, и они оба примкнули к очереди в небольшой бар, расположенный в самом центре зала.  
  
Сразу после того, как они получили свои напитки и снова повернулись к толпе, Томлинсон заметил Гарри. Тот затесался в небольшую компанию людей и теперь вместе с ними стоял у одного из декоративных фонарных столбов, которыми изобиловал Большой Зал. Сердце Луи будто сдавило в тисках, а в кровь пустили знатную дозу адреналина. Гарри Стайлс в смокинге не разочаровал его. Чёрный цвет стройнил мужчину и выгодно подчёркивал его развитую мускулатуру, а длинные распущенные волосы, волнами спадавшие на широкие плечи, добавляли его образу лёгкого шарма.  
  
И Луи уже повёл было Зейна в его сторону, но вдруг остановился на полпути, осознав, что что-то было не так. В позе Гарри сквозило неестественное напряжение, между густых бровей залегла глубокая складка, а уголки полных губ опустились вниз. Вдруг на глаза Луи попалась взъерошенная макушка Найла, на лице которого были написаны беспокойство и неловкость, и вот тут сердце Томлинсона пустилось в галоп совсем по другой причине.  
  
Запнувшись, он остановился в нескольких шагах позади них, размышляя о том, стоило ли ему влезать в разговор, вот только прежде, чем он успел принять какое-либо решение, его заметила Энн Твист.  
  
_«Пиздец,_ — подумал он, нервно поправляя воротник своего пиджака. — _Пиздец»._  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон! — позвала женщина, выжидающе приподнимая аккуратные брови. На ней была пурпурная королевская мантия, поразительно похожая на настоящую, и Луи вдруг подумал о том, что и сама Энн чем-то походила на королеву — холодная и уравновешенная, отличающаяся сдержанной, изысканной красотой. Странно было уже то, что она знала, как его зовут. — Мистер Малик!  
  
Втиснувшись в образованный ими круг, Луи покраснел и опустил глаза, чтобы ненароком не столкнуться с Гарри взглядом. Хотя он всё равно не мог не ощущать присутствие ковбоя, из-за чего волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.  
  
— Господа, — Энн указала на солидного мужчину справа от себя, — разрешите представить вам Уолтера Мооса, генерального директора Национальной Энергетической Группы. Он в городе по делу, так что мы решили пригласить его на этот вечер в качестве почётного гостя.  
  
_«Национальная Энергетическая Группа._ — Во рту у Луи пересохло, а сердце ушло в пятки. — _Филиал TwistCorp, который хочет купить у Гарри нефть»._  
  
— Уолтер, — продолжила женщина, кивнув ему, — Луи Томлинсон и Зейн Малик — одни из моих лучших работников.  
  
Ладонь Луи была липкой от пота, когда они с Моосом наконец пожали друг другу руки. Из-за скопившегося в воздухе напряжения и сдавливавшего горло галстука было тяжело дышать. Поворот событий так ошеломил Томлинсона, что теперь он чувствовал себя донельзя глупо.  
  
— Ох, — протянул генеральный директор своим густым басом. — Мистер Томлинсон. Тот, кого вы отправили на ферму?  
  
Желудок Луи совершил головокружительный кульбит, а стоявший рядом Гарри раздражённо выдохнул. Энн же лишь улыбнулась и кивнула.  
  
— К слову, Стайлс, расскажите, — снова заговорил мистер Моос, поворачиваясь к ковбою всем телом, — как _там_ идут дела?  
  
Фыркнув, Гарри натянул на лицо вежливую улыбку и ответил:  
  
— С ранчо всё в порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
  
Луи моргнул и, стараясь не слишком очевидно выпучивать глаза, перевёл взгляд на Уолтера. На вид мужчине было шестьдесят с хвостиком, а его некогда светлые волосы уже тронула серебристая седина. Он был высокого роста, а его тучное тело занимало непозволительно много места и по форме напоминало бочку, что совсем не соответствовало представлению Томлинсона о генеральных директорах.  
  
Вдруг в голове Луи зазвучали слова его матери, которые она однажды сказала ему, сидя за кухонным столом. Томлинсону тогда было всего шестнадцать, и она, наверное, думала, что он забудет этот совет так же, как и все остальные. Вот только он запомнился Луи на всю жизнь. _«Внимательно следи за такими людьми, Луи. За теми, кто считает своё мнение единственным верным. Их будет много. Не уподобляйся им»._  
  
— Очень рад, — тем временем прогудел Моос, качая головой. — Прекрасные новости. А то, слышал, у вас были какие-то неприятности со стойлом. Не думаю, что сейчас удачное время его менять. Особенно учитывая последние поправки в кодексе.  
  
Даже улыбка Гарри выглядела непреклонной.  
  
— Что ж, сомневаюсь, что кого-то здесь удивили ваши познания в сфере налоговых льгот, Уолтер.  
  
Моос издал низкий смешок и указал на Гарри своим бокалом с виски.  
  
— Отлично сказано, сынок.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как Зейн за его спиной неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, и задумался о том, чувствовал ли его друг это количество яда в воздухе, искрившемся от напряжения. Хотел ли он сделать порядочный глоток джин-тоника сразу после того, как это закончится. Если это вообще когда-нибудь закончится... по крайней мере, Луи казалось, что он навсегда застрял в ловушке из неловкости и напряжения.  
  
— И, если честно, — спокойно продолжил Стайлс, всё ещё широко улыбаясь, вот только Луи видел, как дрожали его руки, — несмотря на насолившие нам выборы, мы всё так же можем без проблем починить стойло, учитывая востребованность на рынке сельскохозяйственной продукции, а также наши накопления, собранные за последние несколько лет. Но позвольте ещё раз поблагодарить вас за беспокойство.  
  
Моос удивлённо приподнял брови.  
  
— А сейчас прошу меня извинить, — заявил Гарри, крепче сжимая в руке свой бокал, — мне кажется, я видел ещё нескольких людей, с которыми хотел бы поздороваться.  
  
— Конечно, — великодушно протянул Уолтер.  
  
Коротко кивнув напоследок, Стайлс покинул их компанию.  
  
Если это и разозлило Энн, она ничем себя не выдала, а лишь тихо хихикнула и вернулась к прерванному разговору.  
  
— Уолт, почему бы мне не представить вас покровителям Организации Стайлс? Уверена, они очень хотят с вами познакомиться. — Она вежливо кивнула Зейну, Луи и Найлу. — Было приятно общаться с вами, джентльмены.  
  
Как только они ушли, Найл с широко распахнутыми глазами повернулся к оставшимся с ним мужчинам и присвистнул.  
  
— Вот ведь чёрт, — произнёс он, нервно посмеиваясь и окидывая их многозначительным взглядом. — Думаете, если мы попросим, нам принесут выпивку прямо сюда?  
  
Спустя ещё двадцать минут, которые ушли на знакомство Найла и Зейна, они все сидели за небольшим круглым столом и пили текилу, снова и снова заказывая очередные шоты и изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать разговор.  
  
Настроение было испорчено. Луи, чувствовавший себя смущённым и в каком-то смысле даже обведённым вокруг пальца, утопал в невесёлых мыслях. Он вспоминал утро. Самолёт. О чём он думал, когда летел сюда, окрылённый своей слепой влюблённостью? Надеялся, что они с Гарри смогут весь вечер безнаказанно флиртовать, не беспокоясь обо всех аспектах их взаимоотношений? Это было смешно, так отвратительно и ужасно смешно, что Томлинсона от этого буквально тошнило.  
  
_«Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке,_ — думал он, гадая, куда ушёл Гарри и с кем он сейчас разговаривал. — _Мне бы хотелось... Боже, как бы мне хотелось быть сейчас с ним...»_  
  
Во время очередной долгой паузы в никак не клеившемся разговоре, Найл издал странный булькающий, полный отвращения звук и пододвинул к себе очередной шот.  
  
— Чего? — очнувшись, переспросил Луи.  
  
Вздохнув, конюх устало провёл ладонью по лицу и покачал головой.  
  
— Ничего личного, парни, но приходить сюда каждый год могут только самые отвратные зануды.  
  
Зейн, который тоже никогда не любил подобные мероприятия, только довольно фыркнул. Луи иногда действительно не понимал, зачем вообще Малик решил устроиться юристом в такую огромную корпорацию, как TwistCorp.  
  
— Ну в смысле, — раздражённо закатив глаза, протянул Найл, огляделся, дабы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, и понизил голос, — этот Уолтер Моос, тот, который важная шишка? Вот уж кто самый настоящий болван.  
  
На этот раз Малик громко расхохотался, и даже Луи вскоре присоединился к нему. Он вдруг почувствовал прилив неожиданной нежности: Найл был чуть ли не единственным человеком, которому удавалось удачно использовать слово «болван» и самому при этом им не выглядеть.  
  
— Нет, ну я серьёзно! — возмутился Найл, но вопреки своим словам улыбнулся, теребя в руках бумажную салфетку. — Он же пытается купить землю Гарри, правильно? И ведёт себя при этом как не знаю кто, — он выпятил грудь и преувеличенно понизил голос, — «О, знаю! Я просто буду оскорблять его образ жизни, это точно сработает! Ха-ха-ха, да я же грёбаный гений». — Зейн и Луи хихикнули, а разговорившийся конюх сделал глоток своего пива. — Он конченый мудак, если вы спросите меня.  
  
Кислое настроение Луи даже немного повысилось, а неловкости в воздухе как будто стало немного меньше. По крайней мере Зейн точно выглядел более расслабленным.  
  
— Ты был здесь в прошлом году? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Зейн.  
  
Найл кивнул.  
  
— Ага, я езжу с ним каждый год. И это... — Он принялся рвать салфетку на мелкие клочки, всё так же не отрывая взгляда от друзей, и в конце концов покачал головой. — Не знаю, можно ли мне это говорить, но знаете, ему очень трудно здесь находиться. Вся эта фигня с его отцом, да ещё и куча людей, которые уверены, что он должен заняться бизнесом...  
  
После этих слов Луи вдруг почувствовал небывалый прилив злости — его выводила из себя одна только мысль о том, что Гарри мог чувствовать себя уязвимым. Томлинсон был просто неприлично рад тому, что у ковбоя был Найл.  
  
_«Господи Иисусе, я в заднице,_ — осознал он. — _В очень глубокой заднице»._  
  
Вдруг Найл расхохотался.  
  
— Чувак, — обратился он к Зейну. — А ведь я помню тебя ещё с прошлого года, я тогда с трудом заставил Гарри сосредоточиться на историях, которые мы должны были рассказывать приезжим. Ты слишком хорошо выглядишь.  
  
Щёки Малика залились румянцем, а Луи снова рассмеялся. Потому что да, это было правдой. Зейн действительно слишком хорошо выглядел. И это ещё мягко сказано. У Зейна было настолько красивое лицо (прекрасные тёмные глаза, небольшие пухлые губы, идеальные пропорции), что любой бы вспомнил его и через год, и даже через десять лет.  
  
— И какую же историю вы рассказали ему? — спросил Томлинсон, хихикая над появившейся на лице его друга гримасой.  
  
— Если честно, — протянул Найл, рассматривая Зейна с каким-то странным весельем во взгляде, — сейчас, когда я думаю об этом, я понимаю, что ничего конкретно тебе мы не рассказывали. Я просто дразнил Гарри, пытаясь заставить его к тебе подкатить.  
  
На этот раз смех Луи был слишком громким.  
  
— О-о! Всё интересней и интересней.  
  
— Он тогда сказал, что Зейн не в его вкусе, Луи, — быстро добавил Найл, посылая в сторону Томлинсона испуганный взгляд, будто почувствовав закипающую в нём ревность. — Если бы ты был здесь в прошлом году...  
  
Это заставило Луи заткнуться. Он вдруг ни с того ни с сего почувствовал зависть к самому себе. К той счастливой версии Луи Томлинсона, которая встретила Гарри на обыкновенной вечеринке и не находилась под постоянным давлением со стороны контракта или чего бы то ни было ещё.  
  
_«Эти Луи и Гарри могли бы танцевать,_ — осознал Луи, и его сердце что-то кольнуло. Его снова распирало от эмоций. — _И они танцевали бы. Мы... Мы могли бы...»_  
  
Видимо, все эти страдания отразились на лице Томлинсона, раз Найл не стал смеяться над ним. Он издал лишь сочувствующий возглас и кинул в сторону друга заботливый взгляд, в то время как Зейн осторожно сжал его плечо.  
  
_«И что это со мной стряслось?»_ — задумался Луи. Всего несколько часов назад абсолютно всё казалось выполнимым. Сейчас же он начинал бояться, что никогда не получит того, чего по-настоящему хочет.  
  
— Эй, Зейн, — попытался сменить тему разговора Найл. — Ты знал, что твой лучший друг — герой?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ага, буквально сегодня утром он помогал с экстренными родами двух телят-близнецов.  
  
— Ты, блять, издеваешься? — спросил Зейн, с недоверием косясь в сторону Томлинсона.  
  
Сердце Луи сжалось, как только он снова вспомнил Салли, Пола и то, какими хрупкими, неуклюжими и очаровательными они были. То, как потрясающе держалась Джолин. То, как близок он был к Гарри.  
  
— Это... — Луи осёкся, смеясь над своим каркающим голосом и уже подступавшими к глазам слезами. Зейн снова сжал его плечо, и Томлинсон, прильнув к прикосновению, покачал головой. — Это было даже важнее, Зейн. Это было даже важнее.  
  
— Он трогал коровью вагину, — объявил Найл, ухмыляясь и поднимая своё пиво над столом.  
  
Расхохотавшись, Малик поднял собственный напиток.  
  
— Я даже выпью за это!  
  
Луи тоже рассмеялся и принялся за рассказ, не упуская почти никаких деталей этой истории и действительно радуясь нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. И всё было в порядке, не считая того, что Томлинсон до сих пор где-то глубоко в сердце чувствовал эту необъяснимую лёгкую тоску. Как раз к тому моменту, как он закончил, всех позвали за столы.  
  
Своё место Луи нашёл в самом дальнем углу зала, за столиком, расположенным дальше всего от сцены и уже занятым целой толпой мелких юристов. На столе, между салатницами и тарелками с хлебом, стояли пустые пивные кружки (видимо, начало банкета Томлинсон всё-таки пропустил), а во главе восседал не кто иной, как Ник Гримшоу, расслаблено откинувшийся на спинку стула и вытянувший вперёд свои длинные ноги. Судя по его чересчур самодовольной физиономии и вдруг стихшему разговору, только что здесь обсуждали Луи.  
  
_«Ну конечно,_ — подумал он, садясь и прикрывая свои колени салфеткой. — _Конечно же, они говорили о тебе»._  
  
Томлинсон так отвлёкся на беспокойство о Гарри, о ранчо и о Гримшоу, который с лёгкостью мог захапать себе его работу, что совсем не подумал о том, как всю эту ситуацию видели его коллеги. Месяц, проведённый в Вайоминге, закономерное опоздание со сроками... Да даже Луи начал бы распускать сплетни. А если бы узнал об увеличенной вдвое зарплате, то ещё б и поднагадить попытался.  
  
— Так, так, так, — протянул Гримшоу, беря с тарелки ломтик хлеба. — Посмотрите, кто вернулся из своего отпуска «всё включено»!  
  
Что ж, они точно слышали об увеличенной вдвое зарплате.  
  
— Здравствуй, Ник, — сухо ответил Луи, кивая всем остальным в знак приветствия.  
  
— Здравствуй-здравствуй! — отозвался Ник и, отломив от хлеба маленький кусочек и положив его себе в рот, ухмыльнулся. — Или я должен сказать «здорóво»? Это будет к месту? Они ведь так выражаются?  
  
Не обращая на него внимания, Томлинсон взял ложку и потянулся к миске аппетитного на вид винегрета.  
  
— Ох, ну же, Луи, мы соскучились, — произнёс Гримшоу, в чьих глазах явно отражалось ликование. — Выкладывай, каково жить в окружении природы?  
  
Луи фыркнул и закатил глаза, заталкивая свои эмоции поглубже (он не мог позволить Нику чувствовать себя победителем, особенно учитывая тот факт, что после пары рюмок алкоголя тот становился совсем невыносимым).  
  
— Природа, природа, где резвятся олени и антилопы¹... — начал петь Гримшоу, увлечённо дирижируя воображаемой палочкой, словно ожидая, когда подключатся остальные. Вдруг он затих. — Подожди-ка, а там вообще есть антилопы? _Там_ редко слышатся вводящие в уныние слова¹?  
  
— Насколько я знаю, там нет антилоп, — возразил Луи, надеясь, что безразличный тон в полной мере выразит его отношение к дурацким выходкам Ника.  
  
_«Он не заслуживает знать, насколько там потрясающе»_ , — с горечью подумал Томлинсон, прекрасно понимая, что раньше именно он, а не Гримшоу, говорил с этой мерзкой, противной снисходительностью. И чувство вины делало Луи ещё более раздражительным и вредным, чем обычно.  
  
— Я был удивлён, что ты продержался там так долго, — тем временем продолжал Ник, с удовольствием уплетая свой салат. — Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе нравится зависать на свежем воздухе... Но потом я увидел сына миссис Твист, и всё обрело смысл. Я ещё подумал тогда: «Хм-м, а он довольно привлекательный. Может, грядёт повторение истории с Горбатой горой?»  
  
Вилка вывалилась из рук Луи и со звоном упала на тарелку, а самому мужчине пришлось схватиться за край стола, чтобы не кинуться на Ника с криком: _«Закрой свой поганый рот, ублюдок!»_. Однако, по всей видимости, даже такая его реакция была достаточно показательной, раз все разговоры тут же стихли, а те, кто сидел за столом, одновременно обернулись и с интересом уставились на Томлинсона.  
  
_«Восхитительно._ — Луи поморщился, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. — _Теперь у них ещё больше оснований для сплетен, чем было раньше»._  
  
Когда же он снова взглянул на это сборище, все, кто его окружал, уже будто бы забыли о случившемся и уткнулись в свои салаты, словно те были самым занимательным зрелищем из всех, что им доводилось видеть. И лишь Ник, выжидающе вскинувший брови, всё с таким же неподдельным интересом во взгляде изучал Томлинсона.  
  
_«Забей, Гримми,_ — подумал Луи, не в силах заставить себя произнести это вслух. — _Пожалуйста, просто забей»._  
  
Так ему снова пришлось столкнуться с осознанием того, что даже несмотря на его сильное влечение к Гарри и их быстрое безостановочное сближение, они вряд ли смогли бы быть вместе. С каждой новой мыслью об этом он чувствовал себя всё более и более расстроенным, а ситуация приближалась к очень опасной грани — стоило Нику сделать ещё один толчок в нужную сторону, и Томлинсон вполне мог бы расплакаться.  
  
_«Это несправедливо. Ужасно несправедливо»._  
  
Ему вдруг до боли захотелось вернуться на тот склон холма, где Джолин родила двойню, а они с Гарри построили вокруг себя тёплый, уютный кокон. Вернуться туда, где у них были лишь бесконечные возможности, и не было ни единого повода разочаровываться. _«Потому что мы лгали сами себе»,_ — подумал он, и в его горле запершило от нахлынувших эмоций.  
  
Нахмурившись, Луи оглядел стол и неопределённо пожал плечами, из-за чего в выражении лица Гримшоу проскользнула какая-то новая эмоция. Удивлённо моргнув, он перевёл взгляд на женщину, сидевшую справа от него.  
  
— Терри, ты будешь свою булочку? — поинтересовался он. — Потому что если нет, то её съем я.  
  
Томлинсон глубоко вздохнул. Разговор за столом снова оживился, завращавшись вокруг только что поданного ужина, но он сам больше не принимал в нём участия. Следуя советам Энн, он абстрагировался от реальности, стараясь ни о чём серьёзном не думать, а лишь ждать, когда это всё наконец закончится.  
  
Впрочем, это не работало. Камень на его сердце тяжелел с каждой минутой, а каждое новое блюдо вызывало лишь желание выйти из-за стола и выблевать все свои внутренности. Люди вокруг продолжали распространять нелепые сплетни и обсуждать свои дела, но Луи, даже если бы постарался, не смог бы уловить смысл их слов. Всё это продолжалось до тех пор, пока им не принесли кофе, а какой-то мужчина в дорогом фраке не объявил об открытии танцпола. Тогда Луи наконец удалось ухватиться за нить разговора.  
  
— Нет, нет, остались в Честертон Вэлли. — Ник отрицательно покачал головой, помешивая маленькой ложечкой свой переслащённый кофе. Томлинсон, к слову, счёл это довольно милым (почему-то он думал, что Гримшоу пьёт только чёрный без добавок). — Насколько я помню, мы переехали в начале июня.  
  
— Кто это мы? — спросил Луи, и это произошло так внезапно, что Ник и Терри Бренд, ещё одна сотрудница организации TwistCorp, аж подскочили на месте.  
  
— Хопкинс-Харрингтон...  
  
Сердце Томлинсона заколотилось ещё быстрее, чем тогда, когда он только сел за этот стол, и он даже не дал Нику закончить, тут же влезая со следующим вопросом:  
  
— Но разве вы собирались сделать это не в начале августа?  
  
— Ну, в принципе да. Мы _собирались_ дождаться августа, — пояснил Гримшоу, выглядевший слишком довольным тем, что Луи больше ничего не знал об этом деле. Казалось, Ник решил на всякий случай запомнить все его ответы и сохранить эти знания для возможных будущих нужд. — Но у судьи есть ещё несколько срочных дел, поэтому она решила ускорить процесс с нашим. — Он пожал плечами. — И раз уж дело с Дискавери² наконец закрыто, мы решили согласиться.  
  
Закусив губу, Луи нерешительно кивнул. Он уже буквально чувствовал, как на кончике языка Гримшоу формируется вопрос о деле с участком Стайлса, поэтому вдруг словно ошпаренный вскочил с места и выбежал из-за стола, бормоча что-то о том, что ему нужно в туалет. Пройдя мимо мужской уборной, взлетев по лестнице на третий этаж и выскочив к мезонину, Томлинсон уселся на одиноко стоявшую на нём небольшую скамейку и облокотился на её спинку.  
  
_«Июнь,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях, а раздражение мелкими разрядами заструилось под его кожей. — _Ёбаное начало июня»._  
  
Дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон отправляли в суд значительно раньше срока, и Луи понятия не имел, что должен был с этим делать. За прошедший год он успел вложить в него столько времени и сил, что теперь точно будет скучать. В конце концов, когда наступит июнь он, скорее всего, всё ещё будет торчать в Вайоминге.  
  
_«Торчать в Вайоминге»,_ — эти слова эхом отдались в его сознании, и Луи издал горький, безрадостный смешок. Это в каком-то смысле было проблемой. Если честно, Томлинсон больше не чувствовал себя застрявшим в Вайоминге. На самом деле, совсем наоборот. Боже, да если бы этот дурацкий вечер провели три недели назад и три недели назад Луи услышал бы эту новость, он бы перевернул всё вверх дном, но выбил из Зейна разрешение вернуться домой. А теперь...  
  
Это было ещё одним отрезвляющим фактом, и Томлинсон, протяжно застонав, откинул назад голову, тут же больно ударяясь о каменную стену. По правде говоря, он действительно старался слишком много не думать о своём будущем и об этом затянувшемся пребывании в Шеридане. Он вообще особо много не думал, если честно, — слишком уж сильно был погружён в свои чувства к Гарри, напрочь забыв о Денвере и связанных с ним обязанностях. А ведь однажды ему всё же _предстояло_ туда вернуться.  
  
Внутри у Луи царил полный хаос, и его голова уже начинала довольно сильно болеть (как, собственно, и его сердце). _«Почему всё так сложно? Почему мы вдвоём просто не можем быть последними оставшимися на Земле людьми?»_  
  
— Мне пиздец как нужно выпить, — пробормотал Луи себе под нос и, поднявшись на ноги, поплёлся назад к лестнице. По дороге заглянув в один из огромных арочных проёмов, он бегло окинул взглядом танцующих в зале людей, проведя пальцами по холодному, пыльному подоконнику, повернул на лестничную клетку и вдруг замер. Из-за угла до его слуха донёсся голос Гарри, отчего вниз по спине Томлинсона побежали щекочущие кожу мурашки.  
  
— Я _не хочу_ говорить об этом, — твёрдо произнёс Стайлс. Хоть Луи и не мог его видеть, он был в силах слышать тихую поступь ковбоя, шагавшего по пушистому ковру, и представлять, как он нервно двигается в сторону лестницы, хмуро глядя себе под ноги.  
  
— Милый... — Судя по знакомому голосу и по лёгкому шороху дорогого платья, это была Энн Твист. Вдруг все звуки стихли, и Томлинсон решил, что они с Гарри замерли лицом к лицу на самой верхней ступени лестницы.  
  
— Мам, давай... Давай хотя бы не сегодня, ладно? — немного нетерпеливо пробормотал Гарри.  
  
— Прости за Уолтера.  
  
Ковбой раздражённо вздохнул.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, тебе вообще не стоило его приглашать.  
  
— Нет, я имела в виду...  
  
— Если ты не хотела, чтобы он упоминал стойло, тебе, блять, не стоило ему о нём говорить, — зло перебил её Гарри, и сердце Луи вдруг заколотилось, как бешеное, будто бы ему в кровь вкололи чрезмерную дозу адреналина. — И я не думаю, что ипотека — это конец грёбаного света, так что вряд ли вообще есть смысл что-то обсуждать...  
  
В воздухе повисла напряжённая пауза, а Томлинсон закусил губу и широко распахнул глаза, дожидаясь ответа Энн. Он знал, что ему не стоило подслушивать этот разговор, но в то же время прекрасно понимал, что если попытается вернуться к скамейке, то лишь привлечёт к себе внимание собеседников. Поэтому он, сжираемый беспокойством за Гарри, неподвижно стоял у стены и отчаянно желал знать, что, чёрт возьми, происходит.  
  
Гарри издал ядовитый смешок, в то время как его мать так и не проронила ни звука.  
  
— Я не продам, — в конце концов отчеканил он, делая особое ударение на каждом слове. В его голосе отчётливо звучало раздражение — Стайлс прекрасно знал, что, сколько бы раз он это ни повторил это, никто всё равно не услышит.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Энн снова заговорила, но на этот раз её голос был не громче шёпота.  
  
— Гарри, я знаю, что ты по ним скучаешь. Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Нет! — рявкнул Гарри, и Луи чуть не задохнулся из-за в разы подскочившего давления. — Нет. Ты не можешь... — Он замолчал и сделал медленный, судорожный вдох, будто стараясь, пока не поздно, унять разбушевавшиеся в груди эмоции. Когда же ковбой наконец заговорил, в его голосе послышался явный намёк на гнев и сильную, почти физическую боль. — Ты не можешь говорить мне, что понимаешь... что понимаешь причину моей привязанности к этой земле, в то же с этим время намекая на неправильность моего мнения. — Он снова прочистил горло, и Луи почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в его груди. Стайлс был на грани слёз. Перед глазами Томлинсона тут же замелькали изображения Гарри с дрожащими руками, и по всему его телу прошла леденящая дрожь. — _Особенно_ учитывая тот факт, что ты используешь _этот_ вечер для того... в первую очередь для того, чтобы поговорить со мной.  
  
— Гарри...  
  
— Нет, — снова перебил её ковбой. — Это моя жизнь. Это моё ранчо. Это моё решение. К тебе это никак не относится.  
  
От высокого потолка гулко отдались звуки удаляющихся шагов Стайлса, а его мать, судя по всему, так и осталась стоять посреди лестничной клетки.  
  
_«Ох, Гарри»._  
  
Луи казалось, что от него остался лишь оголённый дрожащий нерв, который изо всех сил боролся с желанием выбежать из-за угла и наорать на Энн, прежде чем та успеет последовать за своим сыном. Было просто невыносимо понимать, что нет никакой возможности прижать Гарри к себе и хотя бы попытаться его утешить.  
  
Почти не дыша и не шевелясь, Томлинсон так и стоял на одном месте, пока Энн наконец не вздохнула и, тихо выругавшись себе под нос, направилась к лифту, расположенному по другую сторону от мезонина. Тогда Луи запрокинул голову назад и, схватившись за неё руками, принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Теперь злость на мать Гарри сменило бушующее в груди торнадо эмоций.  
  
Как он докатился до такого? Почему его жизнь полетела в тартарары? Как Луи должен был делать свою работу, если больше всего на свете ему хотелось облегчить страдания Гарри, помочь ему и защитить от всех бед? Как вообще Гарри мог всё ещё хотеть его после всех этих красноречивых напоминаний обо всех тонкостях их положения? О том, чью сторону Луи на самом деле представлял? Как у них что-то могло получиться? О чём они вообще думали?  
  
_«Я брошу работу,_ — пронеслись в голове Луи лихорадочные мысли, его сердце ёкнуло от страха, а пальцы, запутавшись в волосах, сжали их. Ему до ужаса хотелось, чтобы у него и правда была возможность сделать это. Чтобы он просто мог оказаться в мире, где он имеет полное право плюнуть на всё и делать то, что ему захочется. — _И просто буду с Гарри. Просто буду с ним»._  
  
С его губ сорвался горький смешок, а на всё тело вдруг нахлынула такая страшная тоска, что он просто сполз под её тяжестью вниз по стене и плюхнулся на холодный каменный пол. Он так жалел, что не успел насладиться утренними объятиями с Гарри должным образом. А ведь сейчас он бы не принял их за обещание чего-то большего, а просто с благоговением ловил бы каждый вздох Стайлса, каждое его движение. Это было бы так замечательно... что попросту не могло с ним случиться. Луи никогда не чувствовал себя таким разбитым, как сейчас.  
  
— Да пошло оно всё на хуй, — прошипел он, ударяя кулаком в стену и закрывая глаза из-за жгучей боли в груди. Ему очень нужно было выпить. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Остаток ночи Луи провёл среди толпы самых разных людей; он потягивал своё пиво, смеялся и болтал со старыми знакомыми, но ни разу по-настоящему не забывал о тянущей боли где-то в районе сердца. Потом он вместе с вусмерть пьяными Найлом и Зейном присоединился к игре в шаффлборд³, проторчал там до полуночи и, наконец сбежав, снова пробрался к барной стойке. Там он заказал ещё одну бутылку пива и наконец уселся за пустой столик, стоявший недалеко от танцпола.  
  
Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, он сделал глоток холодного горьковатого напитка и покачал головой. _«Нет уж. Нахуй всё, если мне хочется страдать, я буду страдать»._  
  
Ночь тянулась слишком медленно. Ужасно медленно. Луи даже умудрился прогнать часть тяжёлых мыслей, мечтая лишь о следующем утре, возвращении в Шеридан и своей комнате, где он мог бы спрятаться от всего мира наедине с бутылкой водки и всей дискографией Адель. Проблема была лишь в том, что с тех пор, как Луи услышал тот злополучный разговор на лестнице, он ни разу не видел ни Гарри, ни хотя бы признаков его присутствия. И его исчезновение лишь подливало масла в огонь душевной боли Томлинсона.  
  
_«С ним всё в порядке. Он уже взрослый мальчик»,_ — повторял Луи про себя, тихо смеясь над собственными мыслями. Хоть Стайлс и был взрослым, с ним точно было не всё в порядке. И Луи снова чувствовал эту раздирающую боль в груди, без интереса разглядывая оставшиеся на танцполе пары, лениво покачивавшиеся под медленную музыку. Диджей уже не включал слишком энергичных мелодий — гости устали, да и конец вечера был не за горами.  
  
Томлинсон ещё раз лениво покрутил головой, но вдруг замер, когда его взгляд скользнул по столам, расположенным в самом центре зала. За ними стоял Гарри, который смотрел на Луи в ответ с такой искренней нежностью на лице, что Томлинсон видел её даже на расстоянии целых двадцати ярдов. Буквально чувствовал её. Это ощущалось так, словно кто-то ударил его в живот, тем самым вышибая весь воздух из лёгких.  
  
_«Гарри»._  
  
Склонив голову немного набок, ковбой утешающе улыбнулся Томлинсону и направился в его сторону, двигаясь с такой же потрясающей грацией, как и в тот знаменательный вечер в Пивной Лиама. К тому времени, как он наконец очутился у стола, сердце Луи уже колотилось где-то в горле, грудь ходила ходуном, а дыхание вырывалось изо рта рваными короткими вздохами.  
  
Какое-то время они лишь молча смотрели друг на друга, и Луи даже видел в сияющих глазах Стайлса все те боль и разочарование, которые тот чувствовал на протяжении всего вечера. Но кроме того, в них отражалась и слабая уверенность, такая слабая, что, казалось, она в любой момент могла рассыпаться и исчезнуть.  
  
— Г-Гарри, — запнулся он, и нервный, слабый смешок вдруг вырвался из его лёгких.  
  
— Потанцуй со мной, — зазвучал низкий, мягкий голос Гарри даже прежде, чем Луи успел до конца произнести его имя.  
  
Только что восстановившееся дыхание Томлинсона снова сбилось, а в его груди затеплилась неуверенная надежда, разбавленная осторожной, но невероятно сильной радостью. Голова вдруг закружилась, а руки, которые всё ещё сжимали пиво, задрожали.  
  
— Но ведь... если...  
  
— Это не имеет значения. Совсем никакого. И... Мне плевать. Мне просто нужно... — Из-за волнения голос Гарри оборвался, а сам он смущённо улыбнулся, и ямочка на его щеке стала чуточку глубже. Стайлс наклонился вперёд и взял в руки свободную ладонь Луи, уверенно глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Пожалуйста, я так хочу потанцевать с тобой, — прошептал он.  
  
В это же мгновение, как Гарри переплёл их пальцы, все страхи Луи, накопленные им за этот ужасно долгий вечер, отошли на второй план и потонули в шуме стучавшей в ушах крови. И у Томлинсона уже не было сил притворяться, что в мире было хоть что-то, чего он хотел больше, чем оказаться в крепких, тёплых объятиях. Несмотря ни на что, Гарри всё ещё хотел его, и ему было плевать на то, что кто-то мог увидеть. Что ж, тогда Луи тоже было плевать.  
  
Молча кивнув, он отставил подальше своё пиво и просто позволил Стайлсу вывести себя на танцпол под приглушённые аккорды новой песни — тихие переливы пианино и мягкие удары небольшого барабана. Взгляд, которым Гарри одарил Луи, как только они оказались лицом друг к другу, заставил последнего покраснеть, и тут же по всему его телу от самого сердца до мозга костей разлилась приятная тягучая сладость.  
  
— _Луи_ , — жалобно протянул Гарри, и с его губ слетел тихий, незлой смешок. И вот наконец он заключил Томлинсона в свои объятия, за талию прижимая его к своей крепкой, тёплой груди.  
  
Луи не смог бы остановиться, даже если бы постарался. Как только расстояние между их телами совсем исчезло, он издал тихий всхлип, полный долгожданного облегчения. Наконец-то это случилось. Случилось то, чего он ждал с той самой секунды, когда ковбой выпустил его из своих рук на том самом холме. Гарри обнимал его, а Луи обнимал в ответ. Успокаивал его и в то же время волшебным образом успокаивался сам. Эта близость служила им настоящим целительным бальзамом, спасавшим мужчин от всех переживаний, свалившихся на них за последние несколько часов.  
  
Томлинсон впитывал в себя всё: мягкость упругих бёдер Гарри, силу рук на своей талии и даже тепло плеча под щекой. Прикосновения ковбоя заставляли ресницы Луи трепетать, его кожу — краснеть, а кровь — кипеть в жилах. Он чувствовал себя так правильно в этих объятиях, что это вызывало лёгкую дрожь в коленях, а где-то в животе зарождалась необъяснимая радость от осознания того, что для них обоих этот танец сейчас был важнее всего на свете. Сейчас все эти сложные обстоятельства, вызванные сложившейся ситуацией, выглядели совершенно несущественными перед лицом того, что они чувствовали друг к другу. Это ошеломляло. С Гарри Луи чувствовал себя в безопасности и безропотно открывал перед ним своё сердце.  
  
Левая рука Стайлса покоилась на пояснице Луи, а правой он сжимал его левую ладонь, зажатую между их телами покачивавшимися в такт ненавязчивой мелодии. Зарывшись лицом в волосы Томлинсона, ковбой подпевал какой-то старой песне, и Луи чувствовал на себе его тёплое, прерывистое дыхание. И всё это казалось ему таким спокойным, прекрасным и интимным, что Луи снова чувствовал себя неприлично счастливым и готовым в любой момент расплакаться.  
  
— Я бы покружил тебя, — прошептал Гарри, задевая губами макушку Томлинсона, — но не хочу тебя отпускать.  
  
Они оба тут же рассмеялись над этой нелепой, но такой правдивой фразой, и слишком тронутый этим Луи вдруг ни с того ни с сего издал смущённый тихий всхлип, а из его глаз всё-таки покатились солёные слёзы. Он тоже не хотел, чтобы его отпускали, не после того, что случилось этой ночью. Ему хотелось оставаться в этом моменте так долго, как только возможно. Хотелось ещё долго чувствовать этот знакомый запах ранчо, так и не скрытый до конца одеколоном Стайлса, и слушать размеренное биение его сердца.  
  
— Не переживай, — хрипло пробормотал Гарри, прижимая его ещё ближе к себе. — Я не отпущу. Я не отпущу...  
  
Но, в конечном счёте, ему всё равно пришлось это сделать. Три песни спустя диджей совсем отключил музыку, а один из личных помощников Энн Твист обратился к Гарри с просьбой срочно к ней подойти.  
  
Ковбой осторожно приподнял подбородок Луи и заглянул ему в глаза, из-за чего Томлинсон гулко сглотнул и все свои силы направил на регулирование дыхания. Гарри был слишком красивым и добрым. Вероятно, Луи был обречён с самого начала, ещё с того самого дня, когда впервые увидел его на лошади посреди дороги.  
  
— Найди Найла, хорошо? — тихо произнёс Стайлс. — Встретимся у входа через пятнадцать минут, а потом поедем в аэропорт.  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Гарри, который всё ещё не мог смириться с мыслью, что ему придётся оставить Луи, хоть и ненадолго. Ковбой выглядел по-настоящему счастливым, его зелёные глаза ярко сияли, и, в конце концов решившись, он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Томлинсона в висок. У последнего тут же перехватило дыхание, по спине побежали мурашки, а сам он инстинктивно прильнул к прикосновению.  
  
— Ладно, — эхом отозвался он, чувствуя, словно его сердце увеличилось в размерах и теперь пыталось вырваться из груди, где ему не хватало места.  
  
Гарри же напоследок ещё раз сжал его руку и наконец ушёл.

* * *

К тому моменту, как они наконец вылетели домой, Найл был в стельку пьян, но всё так же полон энергии. Он танцевал в салоне самолёта, во всё горло пел, казалось, бесконечную песню «Вальсируя с Матильдой»⁴ и не обращал абсолютно никакого внимания на Луи и Гарри, не отрывавших взглядов друг от друга всю дорогу. Было всего четыре часа утра, когда они приземлились в небольшом аэропорте на юге Шеридана. Расстегнув ремень безопасности и схватив в руку свой чемодан, Луи вскочил со своего места, вихрем пронёсся по салону и по узкой маленькой лестнице выбежал из самолёта. Снаружи было по-прежнему темно и ветрено, но на западе мужчина уже мог отчётливо различить знакомые силуэты гор.  
  
Сразу вслед за ним, обнимая друг друга за талию, по трапу спустились Найл и Гарри. Отвернувшись от равнин, простиравшихся за пределами взлётно-посадочной полосы, и взглянув на своих друзей, Луи тихо фыркнул и усмехнулся: Найл, словно кот, пихал идущего рядом Гарри в лицо и сосредоточенно хмурился, в то время как ковбой в одной руке нёс обе их сумки.  
  
— Вальсируя с Маргаритой, — пел конюх по дороге к машине. — Маргарита, мы с тобой пойдём, _вальсируя_ , вдаль...  
  
— Ключи, Найл, — перебил его Гарри.  
  
Дрожащей рукой Найл протянул их ему и едва слышно выдохнул:  
  
— Где же моя Маргарита... — Повернув голову, он вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в пустой кузов одного из фордов, пока Гарри изо всех сил пытался запихнуть друга в кабину машины.  
  
— Маргарита всё ещё с твоей мамой, Ни, помнишь? — посмеиваясь, произнёс Стайлс и, наконец справившись с пьяным конюхом, захлопнул за ним дверь. Затем он повернулся к Луи и бросил ему ключи от другого грузовика. — Я, пожалуй, эм, отвезу Найла домой и уложу спать, — виновато пояснил он, почёсывая затылок и пожимая плечами. — А ты возвращайся на ранчо и немного поспи.  
  
Он улыбнулся Луи, его зелёные глаза засияли, и грудь Томлинсона сдавило жгучее желание подбежать к Гарри, прижать его к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Его пальцы горели от того, как сильно ему хотелось прикоснуться к телу ковбоя, чувствовать каждое его движение и ловить каждый вздох. Между ними вдруг повисло напряжение, чем-то напоминавшее их первую встречу: разочарование и нетерпение со стороны Луи и преувеличенное спокойствие со стороны Гарри. Разница была лишь в том, что сейчас за всем этим скрывалось только томительное, но такое приятное ожидание. Они так бы и смотрели друг на друга весь остаток ночи, если бы Найл вдруг не опустил окно грузовика.  
  
— Призрачные _танцы_ с Матильдой, — пробормотал он, с трудом выговаривая слова. — Даже после смерти этот парень всего лишь хотел хотя бы ещё раз станцевать со своей женой! И это просто нереальная история любви, скажу я вам. — Его лицо немного скривилось, будто мужчину вдруг захлестнул целый поток эмоций.  
  
— Не думаю, что песня действительно о... — начал было Луи, но тут Гарри повернулся к Найлу, который опустил подбородок на опущенное окно грузовика. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас заплачет.  
  
— Эх ты, — нежно произнёс Гарри и хитро подмигнул Томлинсону, направляясь к противоположной двери форда. — Давай, Найл, пора спать.  
  
Закусив губу, Луи коротко кивнул и зашагал к своей машине. Его тело немного ныло после прошедшей ночи, но это всё-таки было терпимо. Разве что бёдра отозвались тянущей болью, как только он сел в салон автомобиля, тут же пытаясь отрегулировать сидение, которое не подходило для его невысокого роста. Луи чувствовал себя _странно_. Его внутренние часы сбились из-за непредусмотрительного сна посреди дня, и теперь ему совершенно не хотелось спать.  
  
К тому же...  
  
Гарри в смокинге. Он вполне намеренно подошёл к нему тогда. И глубокая складочка между бровей выдавала его напряжение, которое ясно говорило о том, что ковбой в полной мере осознавал последствия своего поступка. Полностью осознавал, кто мог увидеть их танец, полностью осознавал, что могло значить начало подобных отношений.  
  
_«Это не имеет значения. Совсем никакого...»_  
  
Электрические разряды заструились вниз по спине Луи, как только он вспомнил эти слова. Их поступок вполне мог принести последствия. _«Даже нет, определённо принесёт»,_ — с огорчением подумал он. То, как они танцевали... Это никак не могло выглядеть чем-то платоническим. Томлинсону вдруг стало интересно, что Уолтер Моос сказал Энн. Всего через пятнадцать минут поездки Луи чувствовал себя ещё бодрее, чем раньше, даже несмотря на тишину и тьму, которые окутали дорогу, освещаемую лишь фарами грузовика. Небольшой аэропорт находился достаточно недалеко от ранчо, но дорога оттуда до Шеридана занимала около получаса. И почти час туда и обратно — Гарри точно останется на ночь у Найла.  
  
Припарковав грузовик, Луи сразу направился в дом, героически подавив в себе желание проверить Джолин и телят. С ними всё было в порядке, он знал это. Роби несколько раз присылал им сообщения о том, как шли дела, а фотография мирно спящих рядом друг с другом Салли и Пола уже служила обоями на телефоне Луи. Ему очень хотелось их увидеть, но он слишком сильно боялся наткнуться на что-нибудь в темноте и перепугать остальных коров.  
  
В доме было очень тихо... Луи даже задержал дыхание на пару секунд, катя по деревянному полу чемоданчик со своими вещами. Когда же он наконец толкнул дверь в гостевую спальню, что-то во всём этом снова напомнило ему его первую ночь в Вайоминге. Разве что на этот раз на подушке лежала записка от миссис Барден:  
  
_«Луи, надеюсь, вечеринка была отличной. Не забудьте взять свои вещи из корзины для белья, чтобы я смогла забрать её обратно. — миссис Б»._  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул. Его руки всё ещё немного тряслись от переизбытка адреналина, когда он бросил чемодан с вещами на кровать и, выйдя из комнаты, двинулся вдоль по тёмному коридору к прачечной. Там он нашёл небольшую стопку своей одежды и выглаженные и приятно пахнувшие порошком простыни. Тепло улыбаясь, он покачал головой. Миссис Барден постоянно гладила даже те его футболки, которые годились только на то, чтобы в них спать.  
  
Вернувшись в тёплую, хорошо освещённую комнату, Луи первым делом стянул неудобный костюм, надевая спортивные штаны и даже не беспокоясь о том, чтобы найти для сна какую-нибудь футболку. Сквозь открытое окно в спальню врывался приятный прохладный ветерок, из-за чего в комнате было достаточно свежо, но нос всё равно улавливал застоявшийся запах старины. Рухнув прямо на неразобранную кровать, Луи раскинул руки в стороны и уставился в потолок, думая о том, стоило ли ему распаковать вещи.  
  
_«Это не имеет значения,_ — решил он, чувствуя, как изнутри всё разъедает жгучая тоска, и ёрзая задницей на диване в попытках поудобнее устроиться. — _Мы со всем разберёмся»._ Сна не было ни в одном глазу, так что Томлинсон просто размышлял о том, чем Гарри сейчас мог заниматься. Они, должно быть, уже давно приехали к Хоранам, а сам Стайлс очень устал после того, как тащил до дома переполненного эмоциями Найла. Луи представил, как они оба пытаются попасть ключом в замок, а после, открыв дверь, поднимаются по лестнице в кухню.  
  
Сейчас же Гарри, вероятно, помогал другу снять костюм, туфли и носки перед тем, как уложить его в кровать. А потом снова пошёл бы на кухню за стаканом воды для него. «Ты должен выпить два, прежде чем ляжешь спать», — сказал бы он. Луи буквально слышал его строгий, непреклонный голос, всё равно звучавший слишком по-матерински.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул он и, закусив губу, закрыл глаза, сходя с ума от переполнявших его чувств. _«Мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты сейчас был здесь, со мной»._  
  
Но Гарри сейчас, скорее всего, снимал с себя костюм и аккуратно складывал все его части на стул, чтобы потом лечь на удобный диван в гостиной Хоранов, самому выпить стакан воды и наконец спокойно уснуть.  
  
_«Уснуть,_ — сказал Луи сам себе. — _Мне, пожалуй, тоже следовало бы уснуть»._ Вот только ни его тело, ни разум никак не хотели успокаиваться.  
  
В комнату уже начинал закрадываться сероватый свет зари, когда до его слуха вдруг донёсся скрип входной двери. Луи тут же подскочил на кровати, чувствуя странную лёгкость в животе и стараясь урегулировать вдруг сбившееся дыхание. Из коридора слышался стук неотвратимо приближающихся, уверенных шагов. Томлинсон спустил ноги на пол, ощущая, как всё его тело радостно кричит: _«Гарри, Гарри, Гарри...»_ Подбежав к двери, он прижался ухом к холодному дереву и стал вслушиваться.  
  
Вдруг шаги стихли прямо за дверью. Сердцу Луи уже не хватало места в груди, и оно, бешено колотясь, рвалось к горлу, мешая дышать и думать. Казалось, на одно мгновение даже время замерло в ожидании. Наконец, когда первые тёплые лучи восходящего солнца поползли по подоконнику, раздался тихий, неуверенный стук.  
  
Гарри открыл дверь, и Луи от неожиданности немного отступил назад. Распущенные каштановые кудри красиво обрамляли лицо ковбоя, чьи глаза сияли в слабом свете зари. Он моргнул и раскрыл рот от удивления, когда его взгляд упал на голый торс Томлинсона.  
  
— Ты не спишь, — прошептал он и уже было протянул вперёд правую руку, но тут же неловко её одёрнул и неуклюже опустил на дверную ручку, начиная большим пальцем играть с замком. — Я, э-э... — Гарри опустил взгляд и слабо улыбнулся. Его смокинг выглядел помятым, бабочка неопрятно висела на шее, а три верхние пуговицы на пёстрой рубашке были расстёгнуты. — Я не хотел тебя будить. Просто решил заглянуть.  
  
— Я думал, ты останешься спать у Найла, — ласково произнёс Луи, а его голос из-за переполнявшей мужчину нежности едва не сорвался. Гарри же в ответ на это закусил губу и отдёрнул дрожащие пальцы от дверной ручки.  
  
— Я не мог ждать, — просто ответил он, поднимая глаза и встречаясь взглядом с Луи, что тут же теплом отдалось в груди последнего. — Больше не мог.  
  
Он подошёл на шаг ближе. Сердце Луи что-то кольнуло, а в коленях появилась странная слабость, когда он увидел, как на лице Гарри расплывается робкая, полная надежды улыбка. Томлинсону вдруг стало казаться, что ещё чуть-чуть и он упадёт прямо здесь. Комнату уже погрузилась в мягкий, лавандовый свет, когда Стайлс подошёл к нему и наконец заключил в свои объятия; _наконец_ такой тёплый, уверенный, настоящий. Луи чувствовал себя в его руках какой-то редчайшей драгоценностью. Чувствовал, что им дорожили. Он поднял взгляд, и теперь их с Гарри носы почти соприкасались, а сами они с трепетом ловили вздохи друг друга.  
  
— Луи, — пробормотал Гарри, — Я тут думал... — Он переступил с ноги на ногу и едва заметно повёл плечами, будто изо всех сил старался расслабить мышцы. — Когда я возвращался от Найла, я думал только о том, как сильно по тебе скучаю. Мне так хотелось быть рядом с тобой. — Сердце Луи забилось сильнее, но Стайлс вдруг нахмурился и слегка отступил назад, теперь находясь от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Хотя по лицу ковбоя было видно, что ему чуть ли не физически больно это делать. — И я прекрасно знал, во что мы ввязываемся, — добавил он шёпотом. — Я знал. Но потом я вдруг понял, как это... как выглядел наш танец, и подумал: «О боже, я поставил его в такое ужасное положение». Это ведь твоя работа. И это видели твои коллеги и, _господи_ , моя мама... — Его пальцы невесомо скользили по рукам Луи, а во взгляде зелёных глаз одновременно читались восхищение, желание и неуверенность.  
  
— Гарри... — начал было Луи, но Гарри тут же его перебил:  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствую. — С его губ сорвался слабый смешок. — В смысле то, чего... то, чего я хочу, очевидно. Но я не хочу давить на тебя. — Он опустил глаза и поймал взгляд Луи. — Не хочу быть эгоистом. А танцевать с тобой было эгоистично. Я просто... Я понимаю, что для меня это не так опасно, как для тебя. Я просто хотел сказать это.  
  
— Гарри, я так _хотел_ , чтобы ты вернулся, — прошептал Луи. — И ты же знаешь, что не заставлял меня с тобой танцевать. Я... — Он сделал глубокий вдох, когда почувствовал, как руки Гарри опустились ему на затылок и начали медленно его массировать. Начали ласково перебирать мягкие завитки волос. Томлинсон за последний месяц ни разу даже не подумал о том, чтобы отстричь их. Сейчас же он просто таял под мягкими, нежными прикосновениями тёплых пальцев Гарри, которые посылали электрические разряды вниз по его спине.  
  
— Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, — произнёс Гарри, и сейчас его голос звучал заметно ниже. Он звучал серьёзно. Луи даже вздрогнул в его руках, гадая, почему эта фраза оказала на него такое сильное влияние. _«Заняться с тобой любовью»._ Он бы фыркнул и закатил глаза, если бы это сказал кто-нибудь другой... Кто-нибудь другой. Но то, как Гарри произнёс эти слова, наполнило грудь Томлинсона мягким, приятным теплом. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — добавил он, опустив подбородок Луи на плечо, чтобы прошептать ему это в самое ухо. — Я неделями думал об этом.  
  
Луи едва не задохнулся. Чары, которые буквально парализовали его, вдруг спали, и он тут же протянул руку и, опустив ладонь Гарри на затылок, вовлёк его в их первый поцелуй. Когда их губы встретились, они сразу же приоткрылись, открывая доступ внутрь — _приглашая внутрь_ , как решил для себя Луи, подталкивая Гарри ближе к стоявшему у стены комоду.  
  
— М-мх-м, — удивлённо пробормотал Стайлс и сильнее надавил ему на шею, наклоняя голову, чтобы получить наиболее удобный угол. Будто потеряв голову, они жадно вылизывали рты друг друга; Луи выгибал позвоночник, а Гарри оглаживал тёплыми ладонями его голую спину, постепенно спускаясь ими всё ниже и ниже. _Господи_ , его прикосновения были просто идеальными. Его большие пальцы оглаживали мягкую, золотистую кожу Луи в районе тазобедренных косточек, изредка задевая пояс низко сидящих спортивных штанов. Луи буквально трясло от переполнявшей его энергии. Он покусывал податливые губы Гарри, а затем зализывал языком место укуса, заставляя ковбоя протяжно стонать ему в рот.  
  
— Неделями, да? — переспросил Луи, на мгновение отрываясь от его губ только для того, чтобы тут же опуститься с поцелуями к подбородку. Наконец он положил голову Гарри на плечо и уткнулся носом ему в шею, вдыхая всё ещё чувствовавшийся запах парфюма. Когда же Стайлс не ответил, он ещё раз, но уже более настойчиво повторил вопрос, слегка дёргая за длинные кудри на затылке.  
  
— Да... _да_ , — заикаясь, забормотал Гарри. — Луи... Боже, я... Я никогда...  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Луи откинул голову назад, и его ресницы затрепетали, когда он понял, что именно упирается ему в бедро.  
  
— Никогда что, Гарри? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Глаза Гарри всё ещё были зажмурены, а влажные губы слегка приоткрыты, когда он вдруг вплотную прижался к Луи и начал медленно тереться о него пахом.  
  
— Никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, — тихо выдохнул он, а его щёки покрылись румянцем от смущения. Он закусил пухлую, ещё сильнее покрасневшую от поцелуев губу и втянул голову в плечи, будто сомневаясь в том, что ему было позволено признавать вслух такие чувства. В этот момент Луи показалось, что его сердце взорвалось, так что было совершенно непонятно, что теперь колотилось в его груди.  
  
Он приподнял подбородок Гарри, наблюдая за тем, как его потемневшие затуманенные глаза начали открываться. Они выглядели практически стеклянными, будто мужчина был опьянён удовольствием. Какое-то время Луи пристально смотрел на него, стараясь дать понять, насколько сам был серьёзен в своих намерениях, после чего снова подался вперёд и впился в пухлые, влажные губы. Этот поцелуй был гораздо грубее предыдущих, Луи с усердием вылизывал чужой рот, зарывался пальцами в спутанные волосы и уже сам тёрся членом о пах Гарри, чувствуя его возбуждение даже сквозь несколько слоёв одежды.  
  
Стон, который вдруг сорвался с губ Стайлса, отозвался болезненной тяжестью прямо внизу его живота. Томлинсон резко толкнулся вперёд, давая Гарри примерное представление о том, что именно его ждало. Буквально втрахивая его в несчастный комод и чувствуя, как тело мужчины под ним дрожит и извивается. Однако ему всё-таки пришлось остановить это, чтобы не повредить Гарри спину, и тогда Луи запустил ладонь ему под смокинг, потирая разгорячённую кожу.  
  
— Боже, Луи...  
  
— Кровать, — выдохнул тот. — Можешь ты... ты можешь... Твою одежду...  
  
— Да, — хныча, пробормотал Стайлс, и его голос стал чуточку выше, как только Луи начал подталкивать мужчину в сторону кровати. — Да, только дай мне...  
  
Изо всех сил стараясь снять с себя костюм, он снова и снова наклонялся к Томлинсону за новыми поцелуями, пока тот пытался помочь ему с пуговицами. Провозившись со смокингом несколько секунд, они наконец отбросили его в сторону, Гарри скинул с ног туфли, а Луи сжал в кулаке его рубашку и задрал вверх, обнажая слегка тронутый загаром живот. И пока хозяин рубашки возился с пуговицами, он заскользил руками немного ниже. Закусив губу, он с благоговением провёл костяшками пальцев по заметно выделяющейся выпуклости под брюками Гарри.  
  
— Лу... — Голос Гарри стал хриплым и тягучим, как патока. Скинув с себя рубашку, он тут же снова притянул Луи к своей груди, и тот с лёгкостью поддался, просовывая руку между их телами и опуская ладонь на его промежность. Затем он принялся осторожно её поглаживать, изредка задевая кончиками пальцев пояс брюк и наслаждаясь хриплыми стонами Гарри.  
  
— Так странно думать о том, — пробормотал Томлинсон, дотрагиваясь пальцами до его ширинки и начиная теребить бегунок, — что ты ласкал себя, думая обо мне.  
  
Гарри тут же перестал выцеловывать его шею и надул губы. Упав на матрас, он нахмурился, не обращая внимания на то, что Луи уже расстегнул его штаны.  
  
— Странно? — переспросил он.  
  
— Ладно, — Луи рассмеялся и, закатив глаза, принялся дюйм за дюймом стаскивать с него брюки, стараясь не упасть в обморок от одного только вида его прекрасных, молочно-белых, таких невинных бёдер. Его ладони уже чесались от того, как сильно ему хотелось до них дотронуться. — Прости, — добавил он. — Странно не то слово. Это крышесносно. _Так_ горячо, так... — Для наглядности он кивнул на очевидную выпуклость под собственными штанами.  
  
Отбросив в сторону брюки, Гарри потянул Луи за талию к себе и повалил рядом с собой на матрас, начиная целовать выступающие ключицы.  
  
— Это _ты_ крышесносный, — прошептал он. — С самого начала я просто... Я понятия не имел, как вести себя рядом с тобой. — Смахнув со лба Луи непослушную прядь, он прижался губами к его виску.  
  
— Та же фигня, — улыбаясь, произнёс Томлинсон. Какая-то его часть хотела просто лежать вот так с Гарри, гладить его грудь, и живот, и бёдра и рассказывать ему каждую глупую мысль, которая появлялась у него в голове за последний месяц. — И, э-э... Хочу, чтобы ты знал, — смущённо добавил он. — Я тоже думал о тебе. Много думал.  
  
— Я догадывался, — посмеиваясь, прошептал Гарри и хихикнул, когда Луи в отместку ущипнул его за левый сосок. — Но не был уверен, — тут же запротестовал он, когда Томлинсон взобрался на него, сжал коленями его бёдра и, наклонившись, принялся усердно посасывать правый. — Так что... — Его дыхание вдруг сбилось, а голос ослабел. — Так что приятно слышать, — наконец, задыхаясь, выдавил он.  
  
Его бёдра непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх, пока одной рукой Гарри царапал Луи спину, а другой отчаянно хватался за одеяло. Луи же полностью погрузился в изучение его тела, прикасаясь к тем местам, до которых давно хотел дотронуться, и в то же время узнавая много нового о нём: например, какими светлыми и мягкими были волоски на его ногах, какой нежной и красивой была кожа на внутренней поверхности его бёдер и как сильно он дрожал, когда Луи оставлял засос чуть левее его пупка.  
  
Он был таким красивым. Таким чувствительным, податливым и открытым, что голова Луи шла кругом, а сердце в панике колотилось о грудную клетку.  
  
— Луи, — простонал Гарри, когда Луи одной рукой подхватил его бедро и приподнял ногу, пальцем другой руки поглаживая сквозь мягкий хлопок расселину между ягодиц. На Гарри по какой-то причине до сих пор были боксёры, из которых уже выглядывала покрасневшая головка члена, пачкавшая смазкой его подтянутый живот. Наклонившись вперёд, Луи заставил его задрать задницу ещё выше, после чего скользнул ладонью под ткань нижнего белья, тут же начиная поглаживать пальцами тугое колечко мышц. Без смазки он не хотел заходить ещё дальше, поэтому просто любовался тем, как Гарри приоткрывал рот и выгибался дугой на кровати, стараясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. — Малыш, _пожалуйста_ , — простонал он и потянулся правой рукой к своему члену, явно желая уделить ему внимание, но в то же время всё ещё стараясь не сорваться.  
  
Луи же с ещё большим усердием продолжал начатое, теперь уже прижимаясь бёдрами к его заднице и начиная имитировать толчки. Они оба сходили с ума.  
  
— Это будет потрясающе, — прошептал Луи, чувствуя, как всё его тело горит от одного только слова «малыш», произнесённого этим грубым, ковбойским голосом. Гарри под ним просто разваливался на части.  
  
— Идеально, — проскулил он. — Я не знаю, мне кажется... _Боже_. Кажется, я кончу сразу же, как ты до меня дотронешься.  
  
— Тогда кончи мне на лицо, — решил Луи, и какая-то странная дрожь прошла по всему его телу. — А потом я буду медленно и глубоко трахать тебя, пока ты не кончишь ещё раз.  
  
С губ Гарри слетел рваный вздох, и мужчина отчаянно закивал. Он шире раздвинул ноги, позволяя руке Луи выскользнуть из боксёров, под которыми явно выделялся возбуждённый член. Не медля ни секунды, Луи стянул их и отбросил куда-то в сторону, непроизвольно выдыхая на открывшуюся глазам эрекцию и с благоговением наблюдая за подрагивающим животом и напряжённым прессом.  
  
Когда Гарри уже начал нетерпеливо извиваться и толкаться бёдрами вверх, он наконец очнулся и, наклонившись, оставил поцелуй на кончике его члена, шепча:  
  
— Здорóво, коллега.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, что чем-то всё равно напоминало стон, и толкнулся ещё раз, случайно задевая нос Луи.  
  
— Да, блять, дотронься до меня уже, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, запуская руку в волосы Томлинсона. — _Коллега_.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, чувствуя разливающуюся в груди нежность. Наконец взяв в руки член Гарри, он принялся усердно дрочить ему в том ритме, которого придерживался каждый раз, когда мастурбировал: быстром, настойчивом и уверенном. Спустя ещё несколько минут, он дотронулся губами до покрасневшей головки, начиная осторожно её посасывать.  
  
— _Ох_ , — простонал Гарри. — Ох, о господи...  
  
Его бёдра стали подниматься над кроватью, из-за чего Луи пришлось сильнее вжать их в матрас. Шире открыв рот, он продемонстрировал ему то, как его язык прижимался к головке члена, и принялся двигать рукой ещё быстрее, изредка слизывая языком капельки смазки и хлопая ресницами. Гарри же только и мог, что приподнимать голову, всматриваясь в лицо Луи, а затем снова ронять её на подушки и дрожать всем телом. Тем временем утро уже вступало в свои права, заливая всю комнату мягким, золотистым светом.  
  
— Блять, Луи... — Закусив покрасневшую, опухшую нижнюю губу, Гарри задрожал всем телом и начал кончать. Несколько белёсых капель всё-таки попали Луи на язык, но вся оставшаяся сперма оказалась на его губах и острых скулах. Он вдруг почувствовал странный тянущий трепет внизу живота. Будто он был пойман на крючок, а Гарри наматывал леску. _«Мы оба выбрали это,_ — напомнил он себе, чувствуя, как по спине от удовольствия бегут мурашки. — _Что бы там ни случилось»._  
  
Наконец расслабившись, Гарри откинулся на спину, вытянув ноги и ласково поглаживая затылок Луи.  
  
— Это было... Боже, невероятно.  
  
Но Луи не выпускал изо рта его опадающий член до тех пор, пока Гарри не начал шипеть из-за чрезмерной чувствительности и перевозбуждения. Только тогда он наконец отстранился и потянулся к тумбочке за салфетками. Стайлс тем временем совсем не шевелился, выглядя слишком оттраханным для человека, в котором даже не побывало члена. Луи, вытиравший лицо, не смог удержаться от смеха.  
  
— Ты же сможешь повторить, да? — поддразнил он.  
  
— Ага, — возмущённо прохрипел Гарри, выглядевший как потерянный щенок, пытающийся найти ориентир. Он протянул руку и пробежался пальцами по рёбрам Луи в безуспешной попытке его пощекотать. — Мне просто нужна секунда. — Капли пота на его напряжённой груди красиво сверкали в тусклом солнечном свете, бившем из окна. — Ну или десять секунд. Пиздец.  
  
Луи рассмеялся, снова падая на кровать. Его собственный, всё ещё возбуждённый член немного ныл и неприятно тёрся о пояс спортивных штанов, а грудь сдавливал невидимый стальной обруч. Внизу живота закручивалась тугая спираль от одной только мысли о том, что всего через пару минут он займётся сексом с Гарри. Войдёт в него пальцами... Будет чувствовать его. _О боже._  
  
— Презервативы? — мягко, несмотря на огрубевший за последние несколько минут голос, поинтересовался он.  
  
— Нижний ящик моего комода, под рубашками, — ответил Гарри. — Смазка в тумбочке. Раньше я пытался прятать её получше, но миссис Барден всё равно каждый раз находила и ставила её к зубным пастам. Пришлось поговорить с ней об этом. Было неловко.  
  
Луи издал громкий смешок, чувствуя, как в уголках его глаз собираются морщинки, и с нежностью смотря на такого красивого и голого Гарри, распластавшегося на кровати.  
  
— Скоро вернусь, персик.  
  
— _Персик_? — хохотнул Гарри и сморщил нос, делая вид, что ему не нравится это прозвище, хотя Луи прекрасно видел, с каким трудом ему удавалось подавлять улыбку. Его послеоргазменный румянец поднялся от шеи к щекам, а зелёные глаза красиво мерцали.  
  
Луи довольно пожал плечами.  
  
— Просто твои бёдра такие мягкие, такие персиковые...  
  
— Ой, проваливай, — насмешливо прикрикнул Гарри и потянулся пальцами к своим бёдрам, изображая раздражение.  
  
Посмеиваясь, Луи развернулся на пятках и наконец осторожно выскользнул из комнаты. В коридоре всё ещё было темно и очень тихо, но наступление утра всё-таки сделало своё дело, и теперь обстановка не нагоняла страха, как это было тогда, когда Луи только вернулся. Как только он толкнул дверь в комнату Гарри и, проскользнув внутрь, увидел знакомую кровать, заправленную коричневым лоскутным одеялом, его сердце предательски ёкнуло. Подойдя к тумбочке и немного там порывшись, он с лёгкостью нашёл тюбик смазки, после чего его внимание незамедлительно переключилось на комод.  
  
Осторожно, стараясь не разворошить аккуратно сложенные рубашки Гарри (от плотных фланелевых до красивых шёлковых и даже нескольких сетчатых и кружевных), он открыл нижний ящик и начал перебирать лежавшие там вещи в попытке найти презервативы. Вот только прежде, чем он успел их достать, ему под руки попалось что-то ещё. Что-то длинное, холодное, твёрдое и, вроде бы, резиновое. Вытащив предмет наружу, Луи уставился на него, чувствуя, как в груди медленно что-то обрывается. Это был вибратор. Неоново-розовый и вполне реалистично выглядевший вибратор с выключателем у основания.  
  
В животе тут же запорхали тысячи бабочек, а сам Луи почувствовал, как его эрегированный член выделил ещё несколько капель естественной смазки.  
  
— Господи, Гарри, ты меня погубишь, — прошептал он себе под нос. Зажав дилдо под мышкой, он наконец нашёл небольшую упаковку презервативов, мирно лежавшую в самом углу ящика.  
  
_«Успокойся,_ — приказал он сам себе, направляясь обратно в свою спальню. — _Успокойся, дыши»._ Он остановился у дверей, чувствуя, что в горле всё пересохло, а дышать стало значительно труднее. Просто думать о Гарри было так _горячо_. За весь этот месяц он успел напредставлять его в огромном количестве ситуаций и поз — сексуальных и не очень, — но теперь, когда над горизонтом медленно всходило солнце, больше ничего из этого не имело смысла. Гарри был в его комнате. Ждал его. Тот самый Гарри Стайлс, такой добрый, вдумчивый, упрямый и такой невероятно замечательный.  
  
Вздохнув, Луи открыл дверь.  
  
— Гарри, — откашлявшись, позвал он.  
  
В Гарри уже был один палец. Моргнув, Луи крепче сжал в ладони вибратор, непроизвольно зарываясь пальцами ног в мягкий ковёр. _«Блять»._  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул Гарри. — Я не смог дождаться... — Нахмурившись, он попытался приподняться на локте. — Почему ты...  
  
— Было ваше, стало наше, — ухмыляясь, протянул Луи и выставил вперёд дилдо, покачивая им из стороны в сторону. Гарри попытался ударить мужчину свободной рукой, но ничего не вышло и он неуклюже упал обратно на матрас  
  
— Я не хочу _это_ , — фыркнул он, закатывая глаза. — Хочу _тебя_. Давай же, это всё, о чём я, блять, мог думать.  
  
Облизав губы, Луи усмехнулся.  
  
— Я и не собирался использовать это сейчас, — произнёс он. — Как и не собирался использовать это на тебе. — Он отшвырнул дилдо к комоду, и то приземлилось прямо у фарфоровой статуэтки лошади. Вскоре вслед за ним последовала и упаковка презервативов. Гарри выпучил глаза.  
  
— Что...  
  
— Это для меня, — пояснил Луи, подцепляя пальцами резинку своих штанов и наконец стягивая их на пол. Дыхание Гарри участилось. Он уставился на ударившийся о живот Луи возбуждённый член и принялся двигать смоченным слюной пальцем с удвоенным остервенением. — Вот только я не скажу тебе, когда воспользуюсь им, — продолжал Томлинсон, опускаясь на кровать и подползая ближе к Гарри. — Но зато потом, когда закончу, я найду тебя. — Он наклонился к самому его уху и прошептал: — И ты хорошенько выебешь меня прямо в грёбаном сарае.  
  
Член Гарри из-за этой небольшой речи тут же встал полностью, а сам мужчина приглушённо ахнул, когда Луи оттолкнул его руку и заменил её своими ловкими, настойчивыми пальцами. Убедившись в том, что он выдавил достаточное количество смазки, Луи начал осторожно подготавливать Гарри, закусывая губы от почти болезненной узости его задницы, тихих вздохов, срывающихся с губ, и непередаваемого переизбытка ощущений.  
  
— Это так приятно, персик, — восхищённо пробормотал он. — Ты такой красивый.  
  
Гарри, готовый сорваться в любую секунду, был неотразим. Его беспомощно раскинувшееся на кровати тело, освещали пробивавшиеся сквозь тонкие тюлевые занавески солнечные лучи, которые красиво играли в спутанных кудрях, разметавшихся по подушке.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лу, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста, я готов. Ты _нужен_ мне.  
  
Вытащив из него пальцы, Луи быстро достал презерватив, раскатал его по члену и тщательно смазал. Даже собственные прикосновения были довольно опасны, так что ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что он не закончит раньше времени то, что ещё даже не начал. Глубоко вдохнув, он устроился поудобнее и осторожно приставил головку своего члена к растянутому отверстию. Слегка толкнувшись вперёд, он замер, наслаждаясь окутавшими его теснотой и теплом.  
  
— Всё хорошо? — выдохнул он. Его руки тряслись, а Гарри под ним лишь красиво выгибал спину и шире разводил колени. Опустив ладонь ему на грудь, Луи толкнулся немного глубже.  
  
— Больше, — как заведённый, скандировал Гарри. — Больше, больше, Луи, больше...  
  
Тогда Луи одним толчком вошёл до основания, слыша шлепок яиц о его задницу, и начал двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп и изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться. Пальцы его ног уже покалывало от удовольствия, а по всему телу разливалось приятное тепло. Но Луи сдерживался, не желая заканчивать, желая заниматься с Гарри сексом в этом приятном утреннем свете _до конца жизни_ (ну или хотя бы до тех пор, пока не обнаружит его простату и не вытрахает из Гарри ещё один оргазм). Он не хотел пока думать о том, что должно было случиться после всего этого, и атмосфера запретности делала ощущения только острее.  
  
Вскоре Гарри начал подмахивать ему бёдрами, стараясь поймать нужный ритм, из-за чего кровать жалобно скрипела и прогибалась. Наконец им удалось найти тот самый угол.  
  
— _Блять_ , — задыхаясь, проскулил Гарри, заводя руки за голову и хватаясь за край матраса. Луи, быстро оценивший его реакцию, начал снова и снова толкаться в одно и то же место, с каждым разом задевая простату и заставляя мужчину под собой буквально кричать. — Боже, _да_.  
  
— Гарри, — выдохнул он. Терпеть было всё сложнее, и Луи казалось, что он пребывает на грани оргазма уже по крайней мере несколько лет. — Ты великолепный, я не могу...  
  
Чтобы ещё немного оттянуть удовольствие, он вцепился пальцами в бёдра Гарри, оставляя на них небольшие отметины. Член Стайлса, слегка подпрыгивающий над напряжённым животом, стал ярко-красного оттенка и, судя по всему, начинал приносить своему обладателю немалый дискомфорт. Подняв взгляд к лицу Гарри, Луи заметил, что в уголках его глаз уже блестели слёзы. Тогда он обернул руку вокруг его члена и начал быстро дрочить.  
  
— Ты близко, не так ли? — прошептал он. — Я тоже. Вперёд, давай кончим вместе.  
  
Гарри всхлипнул, задрожал, его мышцы под руками Луи напряглись, и он с протяжным стоном излился на свой тяжело вздымающийся живот. Почти в то же мгновение Луи наконец сдался, полностью отдаваясь охватывавшему его теплу, и тут же кончил в презерватив с такой силой, что едва не потерял сознание. Его тело содрогалось снова и снова на протяжении всего оргазма, а сам он создавал столько шума, что непременно смутился бы, если бы волновался хоть о чём-то, кроме нахлынувшего на него наслаждения.  
  
Наконец он со стоном вышел из Гарри и завалился на кровать рядом с ним.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, — прохрипел он, пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился Гарри и повернулся, разглядывая едва приоткрывшего глаза Луи в бледном свете зарождающегося дня. — Боже, не могу поверить. Ты потрясающий. Серьёзно, это был... _самый_ лучший секс в моей жизни.  
  
Луи гордо вздёрнул подбородок и, воспользовавшись моментом, отбросил в сторону использованный презерватив, после чего потянул Гарри на себя.  
  
— И это пиздецки взаимно, — улыбаясь, пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.  
  
— Луи, я люблю тебя, — вдруг прошептал Гарри, да так тихо, что Луи с трудом удалось разобрать слова. Его дыхание тут же сбилось, сердце заколотилось быстрее, а сам он никак не мог понять, правильно ли уловил смысл сказанного.  
  
_«Не слишком ли быстро?»_ Мысленно пожав плечами, он прижал Гарри ближе к себе, гадая, все ли члены семьи Стайлсов были лишены здравого смысла, когда дело касалось отношений. Рой и Роза поженились спустя три недели после их первого танца. От одной только мысли об этом кровь начинала быстрее течь по жилам Луи, и он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, он волнения это было или от восхищения.  
  
Подняв голову, Гарри смахнул с его лба налипшие волосы и окинул его лицо задумчивым взглядом.  
  
— Хэй, малыш, — позвал он, улыбаясь. Может, даже немного поддразнивая. — Ты в порядке?  
  
_«Хэй, малыш»._ Это звучало так просто. Почти банально, но в то же время так правильно.  
  
В груди Луи появилась такая лёгкость, что то, что он до сих пор лежал на кровати, стало казаться настоящей нелепостью. Он должен был как минимум парить в воздухе от переполнявшего его счастья, изредка ударяясь о деревянные балки под потолком.  
  
— Да, — наконец ответил он, чувствуя, как его сердце распирает от эмоций, после чего схватил Гарри за руку и крепко сжал. — Я в порядке. Я с тобой.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ник издевается над Луи, вспоминая песню... чью-то? Называется она «Home On The Range», но не могу сказать, кто её исполняет (да вам оно и не надо, да?).
> 
> 2) Скорее всего, речь идёт об острове Дискавери во Флориде, но если у вас есть более логичные объяснения этой фразе, то объясните и мне, пожалуйста? (Я не в курсе, как работает система с американскими судами и могут ли чуваки из Колорадо разбираться с островом, который находится во Флориде, но давайте забьём болт на это дело).
> 
> 3) Шаффлборд — игра на размеченном столе или корте, в которой игроки толкают шайбы, добиваясь попадания в зону, которая приносит наибольшее количество очков.
> 
> 4) Waltzing Matilda — австралийская народная песня, послушать можно [здесь](http://su0.ru/U3VC) :) Чтобы вы понимали дальнейший диалог, поясню. Песня о том, как странник шёл мимо озера, поймал барашка и засунул его в свой мешок. Когда же появился хозяин барашка вместе с полицией, странник сказал: «Вы не возьмёте меня живым», кинулся в озеро и утопился. С тех пор вокруг озера ходит его призрак. Неоднократно повторяющиеся слова «вальсируя с Матильдой» подразумевают путешествие с мешком (Матильдой) за плечами. Такие дела. (Теперь плачьте со мной из-за того, какие Хораны милые, потому что я плачу).
> 
> !Варнинг от авторов! Люди, милые, не используйте натяжитель проволоки как вспомогатель родов, даже если вы такие же талантливые коровьи гинекологи, как Гарри!
> 
> Насчёт имён телят (тоже от авторов): на одном интервью 2012 года парней спросили, как бы они назвали своего котёнка, и Луи ответил: «Салли». Гарри в то же время крикнул: «Или Пол!», но потом посмотрел на Луи и исправился: «...Салли».
> 
> P.S. В представлении авторов ребята танцуют [вот под эту песню](https://youtu.be/tIrJK19dADI), но вы вполне можете представить вместо неё любую другую :)


	6. 6

Спать совсем не хотелось, и лежавший на кровати Луи от нечего делать следил взглядом за лёгким трепетом занавесок, колыхавшихся от малейшего дуновения прохладного весеннего ветерка. Он думал, что отключится в ту же секунду, как Гарри укроет их одеялом, но даже учитывая послеоргазменную негу, приятный вес руки Гарри на груди и последние трое суток, проведённые почти без сна, он никак не мог успокоиться. Было кое-что, что полностью занимало его мысли. Как ни пытался, он не мог выкинуть это из головы, и именно это не давало ему уснуть.  
  
Луи понятия не имел, сколько времени провёл в таком состоянии, но в конце концов его прервал странный хрюкающий звук, который издал Гарри, уткнувшийся ему в шею.  
  
— Что? — тихо спросил Томлинсон, непроизвольно вздрагивая, несмотря на исходившее от него тепло. Что-то ему подсказывало, что Гарри тоже ещё не спал, — то ли дело было в том, как он дышал, то ли в том, как перекатывались за спиной Луи его мышцы.  
  
— Не можешь уснуть? — поинтересовался ковбой, и его голос прозвучал непривычно низко и тягуче. Из-за того, что подбородок мужчины покоился у Луи на плече, эти слова отдались вибрацией в его груди, а в сердце от этого возникло приятное тепло.  
  
_«Вместе,_ — подумал он, только сейчас в полной мере осознавая произошедшее и ощущая приятное волнение, зарождавшееся где-то глубоко внутри. — _Теперь мы вместе»._  
  
Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Я тоже, — пробормотал Гарри, и Томлинсону показалось, что в его голосе проскользнул намёк на улыбку. Глубоко вздохнув, ковбой провёл ладонью по его боку и, оставив на колючем подбородке несколько быстрых влажных поцелуев, продолжил: — Может, тогда ты хочешь посмотреть на них?  
  
Покраснев от удовольствия, Луи рассмеялся, и Стайлс за его спиной вскоре присоединился к нему, подрагивая и опаляя его кожу горячим дыханием. Томлинсон напоследок широко улыбнулся и кивнул, радуясь тому, что они с Гарри были на одной волне.  
  
_«Салли и Пол... Джолин»._  
  
— Не удивительно, что они единственная во всём мире часть природы, о которой ты беспокоишься, — нежно и немного снисходительно поддразнил Гарри, — первые дети и всё такое. — Слова слетели с его языка слишком быстро, чтобы шутку можно было назвать удачной. Будто он был так счастлив из-за одной только возможности спать с Луи, что просто не мог выдержать нужную паузу и сохранить комичность сказанного. Дожидаясь ответа, он ещё несколько раз поцеловал Луи в плечо и шею, а после радостно и невыносимо мило хихикнул, когда тот пихнул его в знак протеста и одним ловким движением оказался над ним.  
  
— Ты тоже приложил к этому руку! — Томлинсон подтолкнул мужчину в плечо, не в силах сдержать ухмылку. Пузырившееся внутри него счастье снова грозилось оторвать его от кровати и подбросить прямо к потолку, а всё желание противостоять сошло на нет, как только Гарри схватил его за запястье и потянул вниз, запечатлевая на губах Луи сладкий, нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Давай, — произнёс ковбой, когда они отстранились друг от друга, и напоследок наградил задницу Луи смачным шлепком. — Нужно одеться. Джолин наверняка интересно, где тебя всё это время черти носили.  
  
Поднявшись с кровати, они натянули штаны и резиновые сапоги, и после того, как Гарри настоял на том, чтобы Луи надел его куртку, оба мужчины наконец покинули дом. Утро ещё только зарождалось, свет был тусклым и сероватым, а воздух — чистым и холодным, из-за чего этот день всё больше и больше напоминал Томлинсону воскресенье. А уж когда они, держась за руки, начали пробираться к стойлу, простое воскресенье переросло практически в Пасху.  
  
— Они не спят? — шёпотом спросил он, не желая нарушать тишину утра.  
  
— Может быть, — улыбаясь, ответил Гарри и взглянул на него, как только они переступили порог сарая.  
  
Луи невольно вздрогнул из-за резко сменившейся атмосферы. Воздух в помещении был тяжёлым, душным, пропитанным теплом тел и запахом животных, но это совсем не казалось ему чем-то неприятным. Плотнее укутавшись в куртку Гарри, мужчина огляделся вокруг. До этого ему доводилось видеть стойло только снаружи; он мог лишь любоваться его силуэтом на фоне холмов, не рискуя заходить внутрь. Луи не хотелось становиться ещё большей проблемой, чем он уже являлся. Как оказалось, внутри всё было так же просто, как он себе и представлял, — дубовые балки под самым потолком, сеновал у дальней стены, разбросанная по полу солома и просторные денники¹ вдоль стен.  
  
_«Они должны отремонтировать всё здесь,_ — вспомнил Луи и закусил изнутри щеку, следуя за Гарри мимо лошадей. Этот сарай, безусловно, отличался от всех тех современных металлических построек, которые Луи видел недалеко от шоссе. Да и вообще всё на «Одинокой Розе» казалось немного устаревшим. — _Интересно, Роза и Рой строили всё это?.. Наверное, и правда они»._  
  
— А где все коровы? — вдруг опомнившись, спросил он. Над дверьми денников виднелись только головы лошадей, и почему-то не было слышно мычания.  
  
Повернувшись к нему, Гарри улыбнулся.  
  
— Они в коровнике. — На его лице появилось то самое выражение, которое Гарри демонстрировал каждый раз, когда Луи задавал вопросы, касавшиеся ранчо и скотоводства: наполовину решительное из-за желания сделать из Томлинсона настоящего ковбоя и наполовину весёлое из-за его ужасающей неосведомлённости.  
  
Но колкий ответ Луи о том, что не каждый рождается по колено в коровьем дерьме, так и застрял в его горле, когда они с Гарри завернули за угол и остановились перед огромным, засыпанным соломой и огороженным металлическими перилами загоном. В его дальнем углу, свернувшись под боком матери, мирно спали два рыжих телёнка.  
  
_«Наши телята,_ — пронеслось в мыслях Луи, подошедшего поближе к перилам, а дышать вдруг стало очень тяжело. Одного взгляда на них хватило, чтобы сердце Луи болезненно сжалось от переполнившей его нежности. — _Наша корова. Салли, Пол и Джолин»._  
  
— Какая милота, — произнёс он, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слёзы. Эти хрупкие, прекрасные малыши наконец-то были в тепле и безопасности. Им больше ничего не угрожало, и для Луи было настоящим облегчением увидеть эту очаровательную картину своими глазами.  
  
_«И почему в интернете нет блогов, посвящённых очарованию телят?_ — задумался он, наблюдая за тем, как Пол во сне пихает носом ухо сестры, и сгорая от переполняющей его любви. — _А может, и есть. Может, я даже заведу один такой»._  
  
Стоявший за ним Гарри издал сдавленный смешок, а его рука на бедре Томлинсона немного съехала вниз.  
  
— Что? — Луи обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и с удивлением отметил появившиеся между бровями мужчины морщинки, которые оказывались там каждый раз, когда он был растерян.  
  
— Какая милота? — недоверчиво переспросил Гарри, а его ямочка стала немного глубже, из-за чего вопрос каким-то образом прозвучал насмешливо и слишком самодовольно.  
  
— Оу. — Луи усмехнулся и закатил глаза, а его щёки загорелись от смущения, когда он осознал, что какая-то там корова за одну секунду превратила его в причитающую бабушку из Западной Миннесоты. — Да, — мужчина снова рассмеялся, — люди постоянно говорят так дома... — он прочистил горло, — в... в Миннесоте.  
  
— Какая милота?  
  
— _Ну да_ , — подтвердил Томлинсон, возвращая всё своё внимание животным. — Типа «боже, это так мило!» или «мило, не правда ли?» — Он всё ещё чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Гарри, будто тот ждал дальнейших разъяснений, так что улыбнулся и, пожав плечами, добавил: — Это просто существительное от слова «милый». Так понятно?  
  
— Более чем, — наконец уступил Гарри, которого определённо забавляла сложившаяся ситуация.  
  
Но он так и не отвёл от Луи пристального взгляда, из-за чего последнему снова пришлось к нему повернуться. Впрочем, с этого ракурса можно было в полной мере наслаждаться идеальным лицом ковбоя, так что он не жаловался.  
  
— Ну что ещё?  
  
Стайлс, сияя и просто невероятно широко улыбаясь, пожал плечами и закусил губу.  
  
— Какая милота, — произнёс он, не сводя с Луи глаз.  
  
Фыркнув, Томлинсон отвернулся, не в силах скрыть смущение и сдержать расцветающий на его лице яркий румянец. И дело стало только хуже, когда Гарри зарылся носом ему в волосы и нежно поцеловал в макушку.  
  
— Придурок, — буркнул Луи, в то же время гадая, чувствовал ли он себя когда-нибудь раньше таким же безгранично счастливым.  
  
Хриплый смех Стайлса разнёсся по загону, а сам он отстранился, приподнимая подбородок Луи для того, чтобы наконец взглянуть на мужчину должным образом. В его взгляде было столько нежности и тепла, что Томлинсон буквально светился изнутри от удовольствия. Он видел в зелёных глазах подтверждение сказанных им ранее слов.  
  
_«Луи, я люблю тебя»._  
  
Сам Луи хотел подождать с громкими заявлениями. Он хотел подождать с собственным признанием, но очевидность его чувств делала попытки оттянуть момент истины бессмысленными. Ведь, пожалуй, эта фраза уже была правдой, хоть ещё и не была произнесена вслух. Луи понятия не имел, что делать со всеми этими чувствами к Гарри. Они были слишком сильными. Так что он просто закрыл глаза, гулко сглотнул и приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы оставить на губах Гарри нежный поцелуй. Всё это одновременно и пугало, и захватывало.  
  
— Не хочешь зайти? — спросил Стайлс, запечатлев ответный поцелуй на щеке Луи, и кивнул в сторону загона.  
  
— А мы можем?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Гарри открыл калитку, и они проскользнули за ограду, после чего, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь, начали пробираться через море рассыпанной по полу соломы к крепко спавшим рядом с матерью телятам. Последовав примеру ковбоя, Луи опустился рядом с ними на корточки и неуверенно протянул вперёд руку, пытаясь погладить одного из малышей. Они оба были довольно тщательно засыпаны соломой, из-за чего как следует разглядеть их не представлялось возможным.  
  
— Это хороший знак, — прошептал Гарри, указывая на покрывавшую телят подстилку и поправляя ненароком сбитые участки. — Она прячет их. — Он ласково провёл ладонью по тяжело вздымающемуся боку Джолин и тихо продолжил: — Очень часто после травмирующих родов нетели отказываются от телёнка.  
  
Позабыв о том, что нужно вести себя тихо, Луи промычал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, не в силах сдержать своих чувств. Серьёзно, это было тяжело.  
  
Виновато улыбнувшись, Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— А после такого резкого перемещения с места родов всё может сложиться совсем плохо — мать может... может не признать своих телят... — Он осторожно опустил ладонь на голову Полу. — Но, кажется, всё в порядке. И с малышами, и с ней самой. Она вообще умница. Не так ли, леди?  
  
Луи захлестнула очередная мощная волна эмоций, как только он подумал о том, через что пришлось пройти Джолин на том холме и сколько всего с тех пор изменилось. Зажмурив глаза в попытке сдержать подступающие слёзы, он поднялся и подошёл поближе, чтобы дотянуться до её лба. Он был очень осторожен, но корова всё равно зашевелилась и, открыв глаза, заморгала, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету.  
  
— Здравствуй, красавица, — растроганно прошептал Луи. — Я так тобой горжусь.  
  
Он сквозь слёзы рассмеялся, глядя на наблюдавшего за ним Гарри, который всё ещё сидел рядом с Салли и Полом. Его красивое лицо едва ли не светилось изнутри из-за всех тех нежности и любви, которые он испытывал к Луи, Джолин и малышам. Томлинсон захохотал ещё громче, когда ковбой повернулся к корове и запел:  
  
— _Джолин, Джолин, Джолин, Джоли-и-ин. Прошу, не уводи моего мужчину..._ — До сих пор стоя на коленях, он продолжал напевать, приложив руки к сердцу. — _Джолин, Джолин, Джолин, Джоли-и-ин. Пожалуйста, так будет справедливо._  
  
Он не двигался с места, так что Луи, широко улыбавшемуся и качавшему головой, пришлось самому сократить расстояние между ними.  
  
— _Бесспорна красота твоя, твои глаза сведут с ума любого, кто хоть раз заглянет в них..._ — Уже задыхаясь от смеха, Луи предпринял слабую попытку закрыть ладонью его рот, но Гарри легко уклонился, продолжая петь свои серенады Джолин и широко ей улыбаться. В конце концов Томлинсон просто не выдержал и отточенным движением опустил руку прямо ему на лицо. Но даже сейчас из-под неё слышался слегка приглушённый голос Стайлса, которому всё хуже удавалось сдерживать смех. — _Манит твой взгляд из-под ресниц, а смех как трель прекрасных птиц, увы, я не сравнюсь с тобой, Джолин²._  
  
Его лицо засияло ещё сильнее, как только он закончил, а руки опустились Луи на бёдра. Того же настолько переполняло искреннее счастье, что всё вокруг казалось немножко нереальным.  
  
— Не сравнишься, да? — поддразнил он, смахивая со лба Гарри выбившиеся прядки.  
  
Стайлс лишь довольно пожал плечами, а в его глазах заплясали яркие огоньки.  
  
— Вообще-то, она уже родила тебе двоих детей.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Луи недовольно фыркнул и толкнул его в плечо.  
  
— Они настолько же мои, насколько и твои, — возразил он, закатывая глаза и посылая Стайлсу укоризненный взгляд. — Не думай, что я не знаю, почему ты отдаёшь предпочтение Салли. У неё твой нос.  
  
Всё тело Гарри затряслось от смеха, а сам он обхватил Луи за талию и потянул на себя, утыкаясь лицом в его живот через мешающую ткань куртки. В груди Томлинсона вдруг стало слишком мало места для его переполненного любовью сердца. Пьянящее, ещё более сильное, чем прежде, счастье разливалось по всему его телу. Кожу слегка покалывало, а в груди с каждой секундой становилось всё теплее и теплее. Те самые слова уже вертелись на кончике его языка. Он уже готов был их произнести. Он столько всего чувствовал по отношению к Гарри. Он хотел столько всего пройти вместе с ним. Но внутри всё ещё таился страх, и осознание всей шаткости их положения накрыло Луи впервые с того момента, как они выбрались из кровати.  
  
_«Я больше не могу работать здесь. Не после того, что произошло. Не тогда, когда всё так изменилось. Теперь, когда мы...»_  
  
— Я... — прошептал он, приподнимая голову Стайлса и заглядывая ему в глаза. — Я собираюсь рассказать твоей маме, Гарри. О том, что... о том, что мы теперь вместе. Я должен сделать это...  
  
Губы Гарри растянулись в широкой улыбке, как только Луи вслух произнёс слова о том, что они теперь вместе, и по спине Томлинсона от удовольствия забегали мурашки.  
  
— Ладно, — прошептал ковбой, медленно поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая с коленей приставшую к джинсам солому. — В смысле... Что-то я могу ска...  
  
— Нет, — решительно перебил его Луи, поднимая вверх руку. — Нет, я сам хочу это сделать. Это моя обязанность.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри и вовлёк его в крепкие, успокаивающие объятия. Какое-то время они просто стояли так, тихо дыша в унисон и не произнося ни слова.  
  
Вздохнув, Луи вдруг почувствовал, как жуткая усталость сковала всё его тело, а ноги будто налились свинцом. Словно на него разом обрушились все напасти мира.  
  
— Спать?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
Они наклонились, прощаясь с коровой и телятами и даря каждому из них последнее ласковое прикосновение и полный любви поцелуй, после чего наконец направились на ранчо, чтобы вновь забраться в постель. И на этот раз Луи уснул ещё до того, как его голова коснулась подушки.

 

* * *

Проснувшись посреди вечера, Луи заморгал и распахнул глаза, наконец чувствуя себя удовлетворённым, хоть и немного отяжелевшим после продолжительного сна. Что ж, ему нужен был отдых, Гарри нужен был отдых. Вот только когда Томлинсон повернулся на другой бок, он обнаружил, что другая половина кровати пуста, а на холодных простынях лежит лишь наспех вырванный из блокнота листок. Чувство тяжести, охватившее его тело, испарилось в то же мгновение, как он прочитал записку.  
  
_«Бейонсе рожает!»_  
  
Вокруг этих слов было выведено огромное дурацкое сердечко. Улыбнувшись, Луи глубоко втянул воздух и прижал листок к груди, чувствуя, как её затапливает приятное тепло. Ощущения были такими, словно его подключили к электрической розетке. Проведя по надписи дрожащим пальцем, он представил, как только что проснувшийся Гарри скатывается с кровати и впопыхах собирается на ранчо, при этом всё же находя время на то, чтобы аккуратно и внимательно написать эту записку.  
  
_«Гарри Стайлс любит меня._ — Луи сглотнул. Из-за внезапного взрыва эмоций сердце ёкнуло у него в груди, а энергия заструилась по всему телу, распространяясь от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев. Он задался вопросом, когда и откуда в нём появилась эта нервозность. — _Я не боюсь любить его,_ — уверенно заключил он, теребя краешек записки Стайлса и снова и снова пробегаясь взглядом по словам. — _Не боюсь._ — Однако тёмное полотно страха всё равно нависло над ним, выливаясь в пустую, тянущую боль под рёбрами. — _О господи,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях, как только его сонный мозг смог адаптироваться к быстрому пробуждению. — _Я боюсь Энн Твист»._  
  
Вот в чём было дело. Вот откуда исходила эта мучительная, необъяснимая тревога, до этого заглушавшая все его положительные эмоции. Луи должен был позвонить ей. И, конечно, он это сделает; он уже принял решение. Просто он... он боялся.  
  
— Да блять, — прошипел он себе под нос, продолжая теребить краешек записки большим пальцем до тех пор, пока бумага не стала совсем мягкой и истёртой. — Давай же. Ты можешь это сделать. Ты можешь.  
  
Кое-как взяв себя в руки, Луи сполз с кровати и поплёлся в ванную. В тишине коридора был слышен плеск воды, доносившийся из прачечной, где миссис Барден стирала бельё, снаружи дома ревел мотор грузовика, и гравий хрустел под его широкими шинами. Где-то протяжно выла Бонни, а с кухни доносились приглушённые голоса и звон посуды — видимо, некоторые работники ранчо уже сели ужинать. Самые обычные звуки для субботнего вечера в этом доме. _«Обычные,_ — подумал Луи, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы умыть лицо, и заглядывая в окно, откуда был виден клочок тёмного, словно налившийся синяк, неба. — _И когда это я начал считать это обычным?»_ Он попытался вспомнить свои чувства за первые несколько дней, когда он всюду ходил неприкаянный и раздражённый, но так и не смог воссоздать в памяти эти ощущения.  
  
Ему пришлось провести в ванной больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы хоть немного подготовиться к предстоящему телефонному разговору. Ещё раз оглядев своё отражение в зеркале, Томлинсон попытался поправить свою причёску, но его пальцы так дрожали, что в итоге он бросил это дело и решил оставить всё, как есть. Луи всеми силами пытался напомнить себе, зачем вообще он собирался позвонить Энн и почему это решение было правильным, даже несмотря на то, что разговор не понравится им обоим. В итоге он просто прочитал себе небольшую лекцию об этике и профессионализме. Какая-то его часть всё ещё отказывалась верить в необходимость этого разговора, но он всё же прекрасно помнил, каким невозможным всё это казалось в Денвере. Помнил, как смотрел на танцующие пары и думал о том, что такое могло никогда не случиться с ним и Гарри. И сейчас всё было таким же невероятным, как и раньше. Так что ничего удивительного не было в том, что руки Луи затряслись, а к горлу подступил ком, как только он переступил порог кабинета Стайлса.  
  
_«Вот интересно, мне лучше самому уволиться,_ — подумал он, включая лампу на столе Гарри и бросая мимолётный взгляд на телефон, — _или позволить ей уволить меня?»_  
  
Хуже всего было то, что Луи понятия не имел, насколько сильно влип. И как скоро ему нужно будет вернуться в Денвер. Он не хотел уезжать, только не сейчас... _Блять_ , да одна мысль об этом была для него настоящим ударом под дых.  
  
Покачав головой, Томлинсон глубоко вдохнул и, чувствуя, как каждая жила в его теле звенит от нервного напряжения, потянулся к телефону. Номер Энн был написан на листке с важными контактами, приклеенном к стене под книжной полкой, и Луи дрожащим пальцем начал его набирать, нажимая на стёртые кнопки на панели и в ответ слыша тихий стрёкот в трубке.  
  
Он надеялся, что сможет успокоиться до того, как Энн снимет трубку, но она как назло взяла её сразу после второго гудка.  
  
— Гарри?  
  
— Эм... — многозначительно прохрипел Луи. _«Прекрасно,_ — подумал он, — _отличное начало. Пять с плюсом»._ — Вообще-то, это Луи. Э-э, Луи Томлинсон? Помощник юриста, которого вы послали в Вайоминг по поводу продажи земли Национальной Энергетической группе, как вы знаете... конечно... конечно, вы это знаете. И прежде, чем вы что-либо скажете... — протараторил он, быстро прочищая горло и тут же продолжая: — Да, мы с Гарри вместе. — Его нервы уже начинали сдавать из-за всей неловкости этого разговора, поэтому он решил как можно быстрее перейти к объяснениям. — Мы не встречались до благотворительного вечера. Но сейчас встречаемся. Вы, наверное, догадывались, но... — Он начал наматывать пластиковый шнур телефона на палец, боясь услышать ответ Энн. Его руки тряслись. — Теперь я, э-э, раскрываю наши отношения. Мы вместе. Официально.  
  
К концу своей простодушной, немного несвязной речи Томлинсон едва мог дышать.  
  
На мгновение в трубке повисла тишина, после чего Энн снова начала говорить. И её спокойный, уверенный голос заставлял Луи только сильнее нервничать.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, я...  
  
— Я не хочу потерять работу, — снова перебил он её. — Потому что я люблю свою работу. Очень люблю. — _«Что за хуйню ты несёшь, придурок, заткнись, ради всего святого»._ Но он всё равно никак не мог остановиться, из-за чего из него потоком лилась куча бессвязных смущающих слов. — Я готов сделать почти всё, чтобы меня не уволили, — продолжал он, — но если вы хотите, чтобы я, используя своё влияние на Гарри, заставил его подписать документы, то знайте, что этого не будет. Я не поступлю так с ним. Так что не ждите от меня помощи в этом вопросе! — Он невесело рассмеялся над тем, как снова умудрился вернуться к теме договора, и безуспешно попытался унять нервную дрожь в руках.  
  
— Мистер Том...  
  
— Продажа этой земли разобьёт ему сердце, — не обращая на неё внимания, пробормотал Луи, — и я не хочу, чтобы это с ним случилось. _Не хочу_. Я... Я влюблён в него.  
  
Осознав, что он действительно произнёс это вслух, Луи, в ушах которого от напряжения стучала кровь, чуть не рухнул в обморок.  
  
— Я люблю его, — повторил он дрожащим голосом. Просто для того, чтобы убедиться в правдивости этих слов. _«Гарри Стайлс. Гарри Стайлс. Господи»._  
  
Энн тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон, — заговорила она после долгой, напряжённой паузы. — Боюсь, я не услышала ничего из того, что вы сказали. — Сердце Луи ушло в пятки. — Слишком тяжело наладить нормальную связь... — Он чуть не застонал от разочарования, проводя ладонью по лицу и с горечью думая о том, что придётся заново повторить всё признание.  
  
— Но я могу _предположить_ , — продолжала она, и её отчётливые слова эхом отдавались в трубке, — что вы пытались сказать, что хотите взять две недели отпуска. Оплачиваемого отпуска, на который вы имеете право, как и любой другой сотрудник нашей компании.  
  
Замерев, Луи удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
  
— Разумеется, вы можете уехать, куда захотите, — добавила Энн. — И делать там что угодно. Повеселитесь. — К горлу Томлинсона подступил ком, а в животе свернулся липкий комок страха, как только он уловил тон её голоса. Он звучал так, будто женщина старалась не рассмеяться. — А через две недели мы обсудим то, чего я не услышала.  
  
Вдруг Луи почувствовал, как к горлу начали подступать слёзы, и всё его тело затопило долгожданное облегчение.  
  
— Миссис Твист, — начал было он, — спасибо...  
  
— Что? — перебила его Энн. — Луи? Вас опять не слышно.  
  
Сразу после этого связь оборвалась. Опустив трубку от уха, Луи несколько минут тупо на неё пялился, будто надеясь на разъяснение того, что только что произошло. В конце концов он лишь мягко усмехнулся и положил её на подставку, ощущая необычную лёгкость во всём теле.  
  
Покинув кабинет Гарри, он поплёлся в столовую, где уже сидели Пол, Хэнк и Найл, на лицах которых играли приглушённые отблески тёплого света, отбрасываемого подвешенными над длинным столом светильниками. Мужчины ели традиционный чили, который миссис Барден постоянно готовила во время отёла, и горячо спорили о каких-то ставках.  
  
— Ты не можешь переставить, — бескомпромиссно отрезал Найл, в упор уставившись на Хэнка. — У меня в телефоне уже всё записано.  
  
Тот же подвинул свой стул ближе к столу и, поправив штаны, пальцем указал на конюха.  
  
— Ну а я не помню, чтобы ставил на Бейонсе, — возразил он, а его западный протяжный акцент прозвучал ещё более выразительно, чем прежде. — Я точно выбирал Анджелу Дэвис. Я сказал «Анджела», и я имел в виду Анджелу. — Казалось, ещё немного, и он начнёт называть Найла «сынок» в этой свойственной ему покровительственной манере.  
  
Хоран закатил глаза.  
  
— Как удачно, — раздражённо пробормотал он, доставая телефон и открывая заметки.  
  
— Что происходит? — проскользнув в дверь, поинтересовался Луи. Пригладив волосы, он подошёл к скамейке и, усевшись рядом с Найлом, стащил уже смазанный соусом кусочек сыра с его тарелки. Лёгкий пряный привкус тут же приятно защекотал язык.  
  
Фыркнув, Найл указал большим пальцем в сторону Хэнка.  
  
— Мы спорили о том, какая нетель родит последней, и этот гад поставил на Бейонсе. А сейчас, когда Гарри снаружи возится с её телёнком, он пытается всех надурить! Видишь? — Он ткнул экраном телефона Луи в лицо. В самом начале длинного списка ставок было чёрным по белому напечатано: **«Хэнк — Бейонсе последняя»**.  
  
Отодвинув от себя пустую тарелку, Хэнк скрестил на груди руки и с резким скрипом вернул стул на прежнее место.  
  
— Кто кого дурит? — с издёвкой в голосе протянул он. — Я с самого начала просил тебя записать мне Анджелу Дэвис.  
  
— Не могу поверить! — воскликнул Найл. На его лице застыло почти безумное выражение, и он с разочарованием во взгляде повернулся к Полу, плечи которого слабо подрагивали от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. — Каждый год, — процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы и снова повернулся к Луи. — Он каждый год это делает! Мерзкий шулер.  
  
— Я не виноват, что каждый год ты меня неправильно слышишь. — Хэнк пожал плечами.  
  
— В задницу иди со своими отговорками, — выплюнул Найл.  
  
Хэнк самодовольно ему улыбнулся, и Хоран, со всей злостью надавливая на кнопки, изменил в заметках ставку, всем своим видом вызывая у Луи непроизвольный смешок. Но из чувства солидарности Томлинсон всё-таки сжал его плечо.  
  
— В следующем году я заверю их, — пробубнил Найл. — Луи — нотарибрус; он может это сделать!  
  
Безумная улыбка появилась на лице Томлинсона, как только он понял, что слова конюха подразумевали его присутствие на ранчо и во время следующего сезона отёла. Он попытался свыкнуться с этой мыслью, но в итоге закончил тем, что просто уставился на свои руки, широко улыбаясь и не обращая никакого внимания на продолжавшийся разговор. Вдруг по кухне разнёсся скрежет ржавых дверных петель, и сердце Луи ёкнуло. Это был Гарри.  
  
— Здоровый мальчик, — объявил он низким, хриплым голосом, который звучал слабо, но бесконечно гордо. Мужчины за столом тут же захлопали и засвистели, а Луи обернулся, чтобы наконец взглянуть на ковбоя. На Гарри были грязные джинсы, его волосы были убраны в пучок, а недавно вымытые руки ещё до конца не обсохли. Он улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с Луи.  
  
— Привет, — тихо, едва слышно произнёс тот, чувствуя на себе заинтересованные взгляды остальных и прекрасно понимая, что выражение его лица уже раскрыло им все карты.  
  
Гарри медленно подошёл к нему, вызвав в животе Луи непривычный, но такой приятный трепет, и осторожно опустил руки ему на плечи, тут же начиная их нежно массировать.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — ответил он, наклоняясь к самому уху Томлинсона и слабо сжимая пальцами его плечи. — Ты звонил ей? Всё в порядке?  
  
Повернув голову, Луи кивнул, и ему на секунду показалось, что они воздвигли вокруг себя непроницаемый купол, отгородившись от лишних глаз.  
  
— Позже расскажу, — пробормотал он, мягко улыбаясь.  
  
Стайлс в ответ нежно клюнул его в нос.  
  
— Ладно. И да, — чуть громче добавил он, самодовольно ухмыляясь, после чего выпрямился и снова притянул Луи к себе, прижимая его голову к животу. Томлинсону с трудом удалось подавить смех: Гарри сейчас выглядел как лектор в университете, обращающийся к целой аудитории любопытных студентов. — Да, Найл Хоран, наши отношения несколько изменились с того момента, как ты в последний раз нас видел.  
  
Найл всплеснул руками и прижал их к груди, будто был не в силах сдержать эмоций, и Луи вдруг почувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Конюха буквально трясло от восторга, а сам он с широченной улыбкой на лице переводил взгляд от одного из них к другому. Из-за этого казалось, что его физиономия может в любой момент разделиться надвое. Он чем-то напоминал Бонни, когда та от радости пихала кого-нибудь мордой в живот.  
  
— Это... Это потрясающе! — воскликнул Найл, напрочь позабыв о споре с Хэнком, и, бросив телефон на стол, поднялся, чтобы наконец неуклюже обнять обоих мужчин. — Мои поздравления! Господи, я должен позвонить Мэгс.  
  
— Я уже позвонил ей, когда шёл сюда из стойла, — посмеиваясь, произнёс Гарри.  
  
— Ну-у! — Улыбка сразу же исчезла с лица Найла, и он расстроенно нахмурился. — Вот почему все хорошие новости ты рассказываешь сначала ей?  
  
— Я не говорил! — возразил Стайлс, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. — Она сама догадалась! Она сказала... — Ковбой попытался изобразить голос Мэгги: — «Чушь, Гарри, ты звонишь мне не из-за телёнка. — Он фыркнул и небрежно опустил ладонь Луи на затылок, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и посылая дрожь по всему его телу. — Я знаю, о чём ты на самом деле хочешь поговорить. Тебе не обмануть меня». — Теперь и Найл, и Гарри, улыбаясь, опустили взгляд на Томлинсона, и тот заёрзал, польщённый таким количеством внимания.  
  
Постучав костяшками пальцев по голове, Найл изрёк:  
  
— У меня очень умная жена. Очень внимательная.  
  
Стайлс лишь снова фыркнул.  
  
Тем временем Хэнк и Пол встали из-за стола и направились на традиционный двухчасовой осмотр остальных стельных³ коров, по дороге дружески хлопая Гарри по спине и награждая Луи одобрительными кивками. Найл затолкал в рот остатки своего чили и тоже последовал за ними. В тёмной столовой остались только Гарри и Луи.  
  
— Я взял двухнедельный отпуск, — объявил Томлинсон, опираясь на предплечье ковбоя и поднимаясь со скамьи. Плечо Стайлса резко опустилось вниз, и он издал тихий, но довольный вздох, когда Луи обернул руки вокруг его талии и уткнулся лицом в широкую грудь.  
  
— Твоя мама сказала, что мы всё обсудим после него. — Сердце Луи пропустило удар, когда он провёл руками по спине Гарри и глубоко вдохнул запах сена, дождя и пота, исходящий от его рубашки. В отдалении слышались раскаты грома — надвигалась новая буря.  
  
— Серьёзно? — переспросил Гарри, медленно раскачивая их и направляя в сторону кухни, к стоявшей на стойке мультиварке, полной чили. Его руки по-хозяйски покоились на пояснице Луи, чуть повыше округлой задницы.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил тот. — Если дословно, то она сказала мне: «Повеселитесь».  
  
Луи скорее почувствовал, нежели услышал низкий смех Гарри, поднимающийся из живота и вскоре охватывающий всё его тело.  
  
— Так и сказала? — Стайлса, казалось, позабавили слова его матери, но он всё равно слегка съёжился, будто одна мысль о том, что Энн косвенно упомянула секс в разговоре с Луи, смущала его. С его губ сорвался приглушённый смешок. — Боже, _мама_.  
  
Луи только хихикнул, и ковбой навалился на него, вжимая в пошатнувшуюся от напора стойку.  
  
— А я думаю, это неплохая идея. — Томлинсон пожал плечами. — Если только ты не против.  
  
Простонав, Гарри уткнулся носом ему в шею, будто пытаясь найти в нём утешение.  
  
— Если бы только сейчас не был сезон отёла. — Именно в этот момент Луи и заметил, сколько усталости было его в голосе и как безвольно висели обхватывавшие Томлинсона руки. Его плечи были немного сгорблены, что случается со многими людьми после долгой усердной работы, за всё время которой они ни разу не берут перерыв. Луи видел такое раньше у молодых родителей и стажёров корпораций.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он. — Неподходящее время, верно?  
  
Всё тело Гарри расслабилось ещё сильнее, он кивнул, и до слуха Луи донёсся тихий рокот его урчащего живота. Дважды шлёпнув мужчину по заднице, он заставил его встать ровно и выпрямить спину.  
  
— Поешь чили в постели, — решил Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
  
— Но простыни...  
  
— На хуй простыни. Тебе нужно лечь и поесть. А после этого ты разденешься, и я сделаю тебе массаж. Всего тела. — Луи ткнул пальцем ему в ребро и в качестве предупреждения легонько пощекотал, заставив Стайлса тут же вытянуться стрункой. — Так что вперёд, — добавил он и повернулся, чтобы захватить с собой миску и салфетки.  
  
Ему даже удалось найти деревянный поднос и термос с молоком, благодаря чему не пришлось связываться со стаканом, из которого бы обязательно что-нибудь пролилось. Вот только когда Луи принёс всё это в спальню Гарри и толкнул дверь ногой, он с удивлением обнаружил, что комната пуста, а кровать до сих пор аккуратно заправлена. Это его немного озадачило, но мужчина всё-таки решил проверить все возможные места и направился в сторону комнаты для гостей.  
  
Гарри, приоткрыв рот, дремал в уютном гнёздышке, сооружённом из одеяла Луи прямо посреди его кровати. Прокравшись на цыпочках внутрь, Томлинсон закрыл дверь и поставил поднос с едой на прикроватную тумбочку.  
  
Какое-то время он просто любовался Гарри, своим всегда медленно говорившим ковбоем, окружённым ореолом мягкого света, отбрасываемого лампой. Сердце Томлинсона в любой момент могло взорваться от переполнявших его чувств.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он.  
  
Зашевелившись, Стайлс сонно заморгал.  
  
— М-м... что?  
  
Луи опустился на краешек кровати и нежно поцеловал ковбоя в уголок губ, запуская пальцы в его спутанные, кудрявые волосы.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил он громче.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя. — Гарри сонно улыбнулся, и Томлинсон готов был поклясться, что увидел пробежавшую по его телу дрожь. Облокотившись на изголовье кровати, ковбой опустил руку ему на плечи и потянулся за чили.  
  
— Почему ты не в своей комнате? — поинтересовался Луи, пытаясь удержать поднос на коленях.  
  
Он почувствовал, как Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Думаю, здесь мне просто нравится больше. Пахнет тобой.  
  
Луи прижался ближе к нему.  
  
— И простыни здесь дешевле, так что не страшно, если я пролью на них соус.  
  
— Ой, иди на хуй! — Томлинсон слегка ущипнул его за живот, после чего быстро чмокнул в плечо.  
  
Затем Луи опустил на него голову и, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри жуёт свой ужин, и периодически таская у него кусочки еды, принялся слушать рассказ о новорожденном телёнке Бейонсе. Судя по всему, у малыша была густая рыжая шерсть, огромные блестящие глаза и просто невероятный запас энергии. Гарри тихо смеялся, рассказывая о его первых, слишком торопливых шагах.  
  
— Он упал прямо в вымя мордой. — Стайлс усмехнулся. — Неплохой прицел.  
  
Как только поднос опустел, он оказался на тумбочке, а Луи заставил Гарри перекатиться на живот и снять с себя одежду. Когда же они оба наконец разделись, Томлинсон уселся ему на бёдра, с восхищением уставившись на бледную широкую спину. Ковбой нетерпеливо пошевелил задницей, чуть его с себя не скинув, и Луи показалось, что на уткнувшемся в подушку лице появился намёк на слабую улыбку. Снова сев ровно, он сильнее зажал бёдрами его ноги.  
  
— Спокойно, девочка, — прошептал он, и Гарри фыркнул от смеха.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — он хихикнул, — давай уже.  
  
Не став с ним спорить, Луи принялся медленно разминать его затёкшие мышцы, наслаждаясь доносившимися снизу стонами и стараясь не обращать внимания на собственный член, скользивший вдоль расселины между ягодиц Гарри. Однако тот всё равно не давал о себе забыть, постепенно наливаясь кровью и задевая кожу Стайлса каждый раз, когда Луи наклонялся, чтобы дотянуться до его плеч. И Луи знал, что Гарри чувствовал это, знал, что это и его заводило не меньше. Но он всё равно решил некоторое время игнорировать сложившуюся ситуацию, уделяя всё своё внимание расслабляющимся мышцам мужчины и оставляя нежные поцелуи на его великолепной спине.  
  
Первым не выдержал Гарри. Издав разочарованный стон, он перевернулся на спину и резко притянул Луи ближе к своей груди. Они тут же столкнулись губами и начали самозабвенно целоваться, издавая тихие низкие стоны. Пальцы Гарри на ощупь нашли член Луи и уверенно заскользили по нему, постепенно набирая темп.  
  
— Большие руки, — простонал Томлинсон, и на его лице появилась ухмылка, но сразу же исчезла, когда он от наслаждения раскрыл рот и зажмурил глаза. — Ох, Гарри... — _«Большие, тёплые руки»._  
  
Гарри же лишь продолжал дрочить ему в том же спокойном, медленном ритме, позволяя Луи развалиться на его груди, зарывшись лицом в изгиб шеи. Луи ничего не делал, он даже не ставил отметин на его бледной коже, а лишь тяжело дышал, пока Гарри заставлял его балансировать на грани оргазма. Его руки были восхитительны: они каким-то образом оставались спокойными и уверенными даже тогда, когда Луи полностью терял контроль над собой и мог только извиваться и задыхаться от охватывавшего всё его тело жара. Это одновременно и удерживало его в реальности, и уносило на небеса, из-за чего мужчина чувствовал себя буквально разорванным на куски, но в самом хорошем из всех возможных смыслов. Вот только тогда, когда он уже был готов кончить, когда оставалась всего секунда до того финального удовольствия, хватка Гарри ослабла. Его прикосновения стали слишком лёгкими, а кончики пальцев теперь едва касались возбуждённого члена.  
  
Луи начало потряхивать.  
  
— Малыш, — прошептал он, поднимая голову и заглядывая в потемневшие глаза Гарри.  
  
— Я так испугался, — задумчиво произнёс тот и возобновил ослабшие прикосновения, заставив Луи вздрогнуть и закусить губу.  
  
Он просто физически не мог произнести ни слова, поэтому мог лишь надеяться на то, что Стайлс заметит вопрос в его глазах. Тревога комом осела в его сердце, и даже несмотря на сильнейшую необходимость кончить, необъяснимый страх начал охватывать всё его тело.  
  
— Я испугался, что ты уедешь завтра в Денвер, — пояснил Гарри, улыбнувшись, и Луи, понимающе простонав, подался вперёд, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его в бровь. — И ты пообещаешь, что вернёшься, но в конце концов мы лишь отдалимся друг от друга. Ты забудешь меня. Ранчо...  
  
— Нет. — Слова почти непроизвольно сорвались с языка Луи. Он яростно затряс головой, чувствуя, как горит всё его тело, а по спине ручьями течёт пот. Боже, ему уже казалось, что он вечность балансировал на краю оргазма, а Гарри до сих пор его дразнил, осторожно стирая с головки капельку естественной смазки. Луи попросту не чувствовал своих конечностей и мелко дрожал, будучи не в состоянии ясно мыслить. Но _кое-что_ он всё-таки знал. Он знал ответ на _эти_ слова. — Никогда, — отрезал он и снова затряс головой. — Этого никогда не будет.  
  
— Ты уверен? — мягко поинтересовался Гарри, садясь ровнее. Подняв Луи на руки, он провёл рукой по его волосам. — Потому что говорить-то легко. В смысле, я пойму. Я знаю, что... что это не идеально для кого-то, вроде тебя. И меня ведь тоже не переубедить. Я уже связал с этим свою жизнь, и...  
  
— Говорю тебе, я буду скучать по этому, — перебил его Луи. Он уже начал успокаиваться, а его мысли немного прояснились, хотя где-то под кожей, судя по всему, до сих пор пылало пламя. Нежно поцеловав Гарри, он заглянул ему в глаза. — Если уеду, я буду скучать по всему, что здесь есть.  
  
Стайлс кивнул, и на его губах заиграла совсем другая улыбка — смущённая и полная искренней надежды.  
  
— Тогда ладно, — прошептал он.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — произнёс Томлинсон. Даже когда Гарри снова задвигал своими большими, сильными руками, он не мог выбросить из головы мысли о том, что и в Денвере осталось то, по чему он сейчас скучал. Зейн, например. И дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон, если уж на то пошло. Да и на юрфак ему всё ещё хотелось...  
  
Он позволил Гарри быстрыми, хаотичными движениями довести их обоих до оргазма, после чего калачиком свернулся у него под боком и, внимательно вслушиваясь в его замедляющееся дыхание, погрузился в размышления о том, каким образом всё это стало частью его жизни.

* * *

Всю неделю Луи просыпался в пустой кровати. Сезон отёла был в самом разгаре, ранчо ожило, а все его обитатели трудились с утра и до позднего вечера. Гарри даже обустроил в собственной спальне что-то вроде общежития для остальных работников, притащив туда все имевшиеся в доме матрасы, одеяла и запасные зубные щётки. Все разговоры сводились к рожающим коровам или телятам, которым постоянно требовалась свежая подстилка; ни один человек просто физически не мог обойтись без кофе, а сам Гарри постоянно возвращался домой уставшим, но безгранично счастливым, будто тяжёлая работа только подпитывала его душу энергией. Найл установил в столовой огромный стенд, чтобы отмечать на нём рождение каждого телёнка, и теперь любой ужин, как правило, сопровождался горячими спорами по поводу имён: Дороти Паркер или Гермиона Грейнджер, Алан Тьюринг или Джеки Чан. И была ли хорошей идея назвать телят в честь теннисистов с мощными икрами⁴ (переутомившийся Роби считал, что она определённо была хорошей). А в дверях дома в любой момент можно было столкнуться с кем-то, кто плёлся из коровника или с пастбища, мечтая лишь об отдыхе, тарелке чили и хорошем сне.  
  
Именно в таком свете представал перед Луи сезон отёла каждый понедельник и вторник. Вокруг кипела жизнь, и вынужденное бездействие казалось ему чем-то вроде затишья перед бурей. Гарри проводил в его постели каждую ночь, потом весь день пропадал и возвращался только на закате, чтобы воспользоваться такой роскошью, как совместный душ.  
  
— М-м, малыш, — сонно хлопая глазами, застонал он, пока Луи смывал мыльную пену с его волос. — Это так приятно.  
  
Запустив пальцы в спутанные кудри, Луи с облегчением вздохнул, всем сердцем радуясь возможности наконец дотронуться до Гарри после невыносимо долгого дня без него. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь вдыхать аромат его яблочного шампуня и ванильного мыла, прижиматься к мускулистому телу и никогда больше не выходить из-под тёплых струй воды.  
  
— У меня такое ощущение, будто с тех пор, как мы вместе, я вижу тебя реже, чем когда-либо, — буркнул Томлинсон.  
  
— Ничего не могу поделать. — Нахмурившись, Гарри обернулся и заключил Луи в крепкие объятия. Его голая кожа была такой мягкой и тёплой, что Луи был готов разрыдаться в любой момент. — Вместе, — нежно повторил Стайлс и, улыбнувшись, запечатлел ласковый поцелуй на его виске.  
  
— Я понимаю, — вздохнул Луи, продолжая перебирать его влажные волосы, и, потянув немного сильнее, улыбнулся, заметив, как Гарри от удовольствия приоткрыл рот. — Я встречаюсь с коровьей акушеркой. — Он пожал плечами. — Я сам это выбрал.  
  
Гарри хихикнул.  
  
— Боже, это просто восхитительно, — снова простонал он. — И я тоже всё понимаю. — Он опустил руку и осторожно сжал бедро Томлинсона. — Честное слово, я чувствую то же самое.  
  
— Кстати, — протянул Луи, прикрывая ладонью глаза Гарри, чтобы защитить их от мыла, и опуская его голову под душ, — я тут думал, что, _может_... Ну, если только ты решишь, что это хорошая идея... — Он почувствовал пробежавшую по спине нервную дрожь, как только Стайлс приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Я могу хоть немного помочь с отёлом? Я быстро учусь. К тому же так я буду больше времени проводить с тобой.  
  
Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Томлинсона. Пальцы ковбоя впились в его бицепс, язык настойчиво протолкнулся в рот, и Луи сдался под таким явным напором, тая в его сильных, властных руках. Прошла целая минута, наполненная горячими, страстными поцелуями, прежде чем Луи наконец удалось оттолкнуть Стайлса и немного перевести дух.  
  
— Господи, — пробормотал он, сумасшедше улыбаясь и машинально смахивая с ресниц капли воды, — походу тебе реально нужна помощь.  
  
С губ Гарри сорвался звук, отдалённо напоминавший одновременно и жалобный всхлип и недовольное ворчание.  
  
— Ты _серьёзно_ до сих пор не заметил, как сильно меня заводят твои попытки научиться работать на ранчо? — Он окинул Луи мрачным, крайне серьёзным взглядом.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся и недоверчиво вскинул брови.  
  
— Как тогда, когда ты учил меня бросать лассо?  
  
— Иисусе. — Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу и, запустив руку в волосы, уставился на Луи, сканируя его изучающим взглядом. — Это было жестоко. Я там чуть не помер.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Луи закусил губу и игриво пихнул его в голую грудь.  
  
— Глупо. Это глупо, Стайлс.  
  
Играя бровями, Гарри прильнул к прикосновению.  
  
— Может, когда-нибудь ты ради меня снова возьмёшь в руки верёвку. — Он замолчал, но вскоре, усмехнувшись, добавил: — Какая горячнота.  
  
— Ой, заткнись! — Луи захохотал, не в силах избавиться от этих нелепых ноток флирта в своём голосе, а в его глазах заплясали весёлые искры.  
  
Остаток недели они провели в стойле, где Луи взялся за работу мальчика на побегушках, разнося туда-сюда еду и свежее постельное бельё, стирая грязные вещи и изредка помогая Гарри, Полу и Кристине с родами. Было тяжело, а иногда и вовсе противно, но это того стоило, потому что теперь Луи целые дни проводил рядом с Гарри и с радостью учился всему, что тот знал. Вскоре он стал настоящим экспертом в приготовлении полезного корма для коров и в обращении с тяжёлыми вилами для уборки навоза. Он постоянно был уставшим, грязным, но таким счастливым, что просто не мог сдержать улыбку. Всё своё свободное время он проводил у Джолин и малышей, делая столько снимков и видео, что они попросту не влезали на карту памяти.  
  
И каждый вечер они с Гарри возвращались в комнату для гостей и делали друг другу расслабляющий массаж, который каждый раз заканчивался умопомрачительным минетом.

 

 

* * *

ИМКА⁵ Шеридана располагалась в центре города, в низеньком непривлекательном домике, зажатом между библиотекой и средней школой. Его кирпичные стены были такого же красновато-коричневого оттенка, как и в Лонг-Прери, что заставило Луи погрузиться в неприятные воспоминания о школьных буднях, пока Гарри пытался припарковать машину поближе к зданию.  
  
— Мы идём в спортзал, — выключая двигатель, напомнил Стайлс и рассмеялся над тут же закатившим глаза Луи, — не в бассейн.  
  
Когда Гарри в самом начале недели сообщил ему, что в эту субботу он примет участие в Шестьдесят Четвёртых Ежегодных Деревенских Танцах, а потом предложил ему пойти туда вместе, Луи немного расстроился. Какой бы привлекательной ни была возможность смотреть на танцующего Гарри и как бы Томлинсон ни наслаждался работой на ранчо, его силы были на исходе, а этот вечер означал только то, что драгоценное время субботнего отдыха они не смогут потратить друг на друга. Его сердце сдавило в тисках, даже несмотря на то, как сильно он хотел во всём поддерживать Гарри.  
  
Если он думал, что Стайлс не заметит его реакции, то он очень ошибался, поскольку тот, только взглянув на Луи, сразу всё понял и, сочувствующе хмыкнув, притянул мужчину к своей груди, обещая, что это не затянется надолго и сам вечер будет не таким уж плохим. Всю оставшуюся неделю он лишь с нежностью смеялся над рассказами Луи об ужасных случаях из ИМКА (в большинстве из которых фигурировали грязные пелёнки и чудом вернувшиеся к жизни утопленники), надеясь, что это поможет ему выразить всё своё недовольство по поводу сложившейся ситуации.  
  
— Да там всё равно пахнет хлоркой, какая разница, — вынырнув из воспоминаний, пробубнил Луи и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Однако он всё равно не смог сдержать улыбку, когда Гарри расхохотался в ответ и, нависнув над консолью, запечатлел на его губах нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Ты же справишься? — спросил Стайлс, а в его зелёных глазах проскользнула искорка веселья. Положив руку Томлинсону на затылок, он осторожно провёл большим пальцем по его скуле.  
  
В ответ на тёплое прикосновение Луи издал неразборчивый счастливый возглас и кивнул, беспомощно моргая. Даже если ему было неприятно делиться с кем-то своим парнем, он был рад находиться с Гарри в любом месте, куда бы тот ни отправился. Несмотря на не прекращавшиеся всю неделю жалобы на ИМКА, Томлинсон неоднократно заверял Гарри, что действительно хочет пойти и что для него будет настоящей трагедией пропустить нечто, называющееся «Деревенские Танцы»⁶.  
  
— Со мной всё будет в порядке. — Он тяжело вздохнул и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: — Но я всё ещё считаю, что они должны выдавать бесплатные футболки.  
  
Снова рассмеявшись, Гарри чмокнул Луи в лоб, после чего они оба наконец выползли из машины.  
  
— Раз так, думаю, тебе в следующем году стоит устроиться в комитет, мистер Гениальные Идеи.  
  
Луи хихикнул, а его щёки заалели, что случалось всякий раз, когда кто-то намекал на то, что он будет здесь и в следующем году. На подходе к дверям он в последний раз окинул Гарри беглым взглядом.  
  
— Думаю, мне и правда стоит сделать это... — протянул он, глядя на Стайлса самым соблазнительным из своих взглядов и хитро играя бровями. — Я-то уж точно знаю, что должно быть на рекламных плакатах.  
  
Гарри восторженно хохотнул, но тут же вновь расправил плечи, всё ещё стараясь выглядеть достойно в глазах Луи, и поправил белый шёлковый платок на своей шее. В ту же секунду Томлинсон почувствовал такой сильный прилив нежности, что ему пришлось изо всех сил сжать кулаки, чтобы сдержаться и не затолкать Гарри обратно в машину, требуя немедленного возвращения на ранчо, где их ждала мягкая постель. На ковбое была красивая бледно-зелёная рубашка с перламутровыми пуговицами и розами, вышитыми на плечах и манжетах рукавов; а его узкие чёрные джинсы были аккуратно заправлены в потрясающие сапоги, так искусно сделанные, что они вполне могли стоить дороже, чем первая приобретённая Луи машина. Каждый раз, когда Стайлс чувствовал, что правильно подобрал свой наряд, он буквально светился, и сегодняшнее утро не было исключением. Луи просто не мог перестать пялиться на него. Просто не мог разлюбить в нём хоть что-то.  
  
_«Боже,_ — пронеслось у него в голове, а сердце быстрее заколотилось в груди, когда Гарри открыл перед ним дверь и осторожно подтолкнул вперёд. — _Конечно же, его наряд идеально подходит для такого события. Конечно же. Мне этого парня хоть когда-нибудь будет достаточно?»_  
  
Как только они оказались в вестибюле, оба не смогли сдержать улыбок: всё помещение охватывал резкий запах хлорки.  
  
— Это только потому, что здесь рядом бассейн, — поспешно отметил Гарри, кивая в сторону окон в самой дальней стене зала, наполовину скрытых автоматами с едой. — Видимо, этот запах может пронизывать стекло.  
  
— Неужели? Это твоё заключение как учёного?  
  
— Знаменитого учёного, — поправил Гарри и, опустив руку Луи на поясницу, повёл его в противоположную сторону вестибюля. — В любом случае нам не туда нужно. Там, куда мы придём, будет пахнуть только духами и лаком для волос, не переживай.  
  
Эти танцы, на самом деле, длились все выходные, но Стайлс был слишком занят на «Одинокой Розе», чтобы прийти сюда ещё прошлым вечером. Так что, когда они наконец проскользнули в спортивный зал, танцы уже были в самом разгаре, а от высоких стен отражалась громкая музыка, эхом разносясь по всему помещению. Мужчина средних лет в менее облегающем варианте наряда Гарри стоял на сцене в одном из углов зала и раздавал указания:  
  
— Хлоп-тап-топ, поворот... На носочки встали...  
  
Они же стояли в сторонке и смотрели на кружившиеся в центре зала хороводы, которые пестрили пышными юбками женщин, а Гарри качал головой в такт музыке. Каждый его кивок сопровождался ещё и едва заметным смещением руки, лежавшей на талии Луи, будто ковбой в уме воспроизводил движения танца.  
  
— Влево шаг, вправо шаг, покружись немного...  
  
Глядя на всё это, Томлинсон не мог сдержать улыбку. Деревянные трибуны у стены были заняты множеством зрителей, среди которых он почти моментально обнаружил Лиама Пейна. Вокруг танцпола стояли длинные столы, накрытые клетчатыми скатертями и украшенные вазами с искусственными цветами, и, должно быть, дожидались спагетти, которые обещали подать на ужин. Почти каждый в зале был одет в свой лучший танцевальный костюм. Луи был рад, что Гарри одолжил ему одну из своих рубашек, хоть та и была ему великовата.  
  
— Только посмотри, сколько народу! — восторженно прошептал Гарри, опустив на него взгляд горящих глаз и взволнованно сжав его плечо. — Дотти сказала, что в этом году ещё больше людей записалось на ужин!  
  
Улыбнувшись, Луи переступил с ноги на ногу, боясь, что его сердце просто выскочит из груди от счастья. Всякий раз, когда ему начинало казаться, что Гарри Стайлс просто не может быть ещё более очаровательным, тот сию же секунду доказывал обратное. Несмотря на то, что на танцполе было довольно много детей, средний возраст участников «Деревенских Танцев» составлял лет семьдесят, что приводило Гарри в неописуемый восторг.  
  
— А вот и она! — воскликнул он сразу же после того, как песня закончилась и ведущий объявил перерыв. Крупная женщина с туго завитыми седыми волосами отделилась от толпы и, подойдя к ним, заключила Гарри в крепкие объятия.  
  
— А это, видимо, твой молодой человек, да, Гарри? — поинтересовалась она, отстраняясь от ковбоя и ласково улыбаясь Луи. По спине последнего тут же побежали мурашки, потому что Стайлс по-хозяйски закинул руку ему на плечи и притянул к себе.  
  
— Да, это он, — подтвердил Гарри, и очевидная гордость в его голосе заставила Томлинсона покраснеть. — Это мой парень Луи Томлинсон. — Он опустил взгляд на Луи. — Луи, это Дотти Лливелин, моя соседка.  
  
— Очень приятно познакомиться, — произнёс тот и вежливо пожал протянутую руку, погружаясь в расплывчатые воспоминания. Судя по тому, что он слышал о Лливелинах на «Одинокой Розе», они со Стайлсами были кем-то вроде конкурирующих приятелей. Но, видимо, их семьи были даже ближе, чем Луи себе представлял, так как прямо сейчас весёлый взгляд Дотти бегал от одного мужчины к другому, будто она была их вечно подозрительной и немного вредной тётей.  
  
_«Замечательной тётей»,_ — мысленно добавил Луи. Он всегда считал, что Лливелины были примерно одного возраста с Розой и Роем, но Дотти выглядела совсем не так, как он себе представлял. Если ей действительно было уже за восемьдесят, то она находилась просто в отличной форме — горделивая осанка, немного полное тело и высокий рост, чего Луи точно никак не ожидал. Женщина держалась очень авторитетно, и, когда она скептично приподняла бровь в ответ на слова Гарри о том, что она его соседка, Луи не смог удержаться от смеха.  
  
— Ох, прошу прощения, — тут же шутливо закатив глаза, исправился Стайлс и, приложив руку к сердцу, продолжил: — Луи, это Дотти Лливелин, старый друг нашей семьи и мой незаменимый пример для подражания во всём, что касается развития моей личности и моих фермерских навыков.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Дотти закатывать глаза, но она всё же добродушно рассмеялась и язвительно ответила:  
  
— Так-то лучше, наглый мальчишка. — Повернувшись к Луи, она наклонилась к самому его уху и прикрыла рот ладонью, будто собираясь поведать ему страшный секрет. — Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что Гарри абсолютно уверен в том, что он гениальный комик. Совсем как его бабушка.  
  
— О да, я _заметил_ , — согласился Луи с умным видом и, нежно посмеиваясь, погладил руку ковбоя. — Милый, ты у меня очень смешной.  
  
Лишь снисходительно покачав головой, Гарри рассмеялся вместе с ними. Радость от того, что Луи и Дотти наконец познакомились, с лёгкостью читалась на его прекрасном, покрасневшем от смеха лице, и Томлинсон, глядя на это, чувствовал искреннюю, бесконечную любовь к своему ковбою. Он прекратил поглаживать руку Стайлса, и тот снова сжал его плечо, тут же притянув Луи ещё ближе к себе. Удивительно, Томлинсон был так поглощён маленьким миром «Одинокой Розы», что совсем не подумал о том, что этот выход будет окончательным подтверждением официальности их пары.  
  
_«Я со своим парнем Гарри Стайлсом,_ — подумал он, глядя на свои руки, подрагивающие от нервного возбуждения, — _на Деревенских Танцах»._  
  
— Что ж, рада наконец-то встретиться с тобой, Луи, — продолжала Дотти и сразу после того, как Томлинсон пробормотал в ответ что-то неразборчивое, повернулась к Гарри. — Так ты потанцуешь со мной под следующую песню? А то Арт уже нервничает.  
  
Стайлс кивнул. Он уже объяснил Луи, что будет большую часть вечера танцевать с Дотти, так как её муж Артур становился ведущим всякий раз, когда выпадал шанс, а сын Даги попросту использовал сезон отёла как предлог для того, чтобы вообще не приходить. Луи же неохотно согласился на участие только в одном раунде и то ближе к вечеру, так как все его навыки в этом деле были где-то на уровне уроков физкультуры в начальной школе. (Его постоянно ставили в пару к Эшли Ларсен, которая его ненавидела и никак не могла вылечить насморк.)  
  
— Отлично, тогда я пойду предупрежу его, — сказала Дотти и, оглядевшись вокруг в поиске своего мужа, опустила взгляд на часы. — Скоро увидимся...  
  
Следующие пять или десять минут они провели, таскаясь по спортивному залу и встречаясь с целой кучей знакомых Гарри, которым тот сразу же представлял Луи. Так что к концу этого осмотра голова последнего готова была лопнуть от переполнявших её имён. Это было довольно утомительно, но терпимо, благодаря теплу Стайлса и его ладони, не покидавшей поясницы Луи.  
  
— Приготовься, сейчас ты упадешь! — восторженно проговорил Гарри, как только Арт Лливелин объявил, что танцы начнутся через несколько секунд. Проводив Луи к трибуне, он быстро чмокнул его в щеку.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся, как только плюхнулся на место рядом с Лиамом.  
  
— Только не волнуйся. Я понимаю, что на тебя давит моё присутствие и всё такое, но держи себя в руках.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Гарри выпятил вперёд грудь.  
  
— Уверен, что даже под давлением я преуспею и приведу зрителей в восторг, — чинно произнёс он и, кивнув Лиаму в знак приветствия, направился к танцполу. Однако он всё равно не мог удержаться от мимолётных взглядов в сторону Луи до тех пор, пока наконец не оказался в компании Дотти.  
  
— А вы теперь официально вместе, да? — поинтересовался Лиам и, подсев ближе к Томлинсону, хлопнул его по колену.  
  
— Ага, — Луи хохотнул, хлопая его по спине в ответ, — но учти, я говорю тебе это только из-за _нашей_ официальной дружбы.  
  
— Какая честь.  
  
Они притихли, как только зазвучала музыка и через динамики чётко и ясно прорезался голос Арта:  
  
— К своей паре повернись... Потом залу поклонись... Возьми за руки друзей, в хороводе веселей! — Танцоры тут же пришли в движение. Луи же лишь смотрел на это и смеялся, потому что, конечно, Гарри _преуспевал_. Он заражал всех своим энтузиазмом и сиял, словно маяк, несмотря на свою немного неловкую технику. Это было удивительно.  
  
Акустика зала была достаточно неплохой, чтобы можно было спокойно разговаривать и не отвлекать танцоров, поэтому Луи наклонился к Лиаму и произнёс:  
  
— Гарри немного выпендривается, тебе не кажется?  
  
— Ага, — посмеиваясь, согласился Пейн. — Он всегда такой. И это офигенно.  
  
— А твоя жена танцует? — вдруг посерьёзнев, спросил Луи.  
  
— Ох, нет, — улыбаясь, ответил Лиам, — у неё на этих выходных смена в больнице. — Он указал на ближайший к ним хоровод, состоявший по большей части из детей, танцевальные наряды которых были просто очаровательными. — Вон там в синем мой сын Джейк, — его улыбка стала шире, — тот, что кудрявый.  
  
— У него здорово получается! — восхищённо ответил Луи, наблюдая за ловкими и уверенными движениями шестилетнего мальчика.  
  
— Это точно! — с гордостью согласился Лиам. Какое-то время они продолжали смотреть в тишине, прежде чем он снова не заговорил: — Знаешь, если бы Гарри так не выпендривался, он бы вообще не танцевал...  
  
Луи удивлённо взглянул на него, и Пейн усмехнулся.  
  
— Понимаешь, Джейк был в восторге от танцевального класса. Он хотел ходить и на степ, и на балет, и на эту, как её? Современную Интерпретацию? Но некоторые мальчики в детском саду очень дразнили его из-за этого. Из-за девчачьих костюмов... — Лиам закатил глаза. — Представляешь, как рано ему пришлось столкнуться с этим дерьмом?  
  
Вздохнув, Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— Отвратительно.  
  
— Так и есть. Как бы то ни было, я обмолвился об этом в разговоре с Гарри, и он сказал, что с тех пор, как вернулся в город, снова открыл клуб кадрили. Сказал, что у них есть бесплатные занятия для талантливых начинающих. Если коротко, то после этого он надел пёструю танцевальную рубашку и обошёл в ней начальные школы, — Лиам взмахнул рукой, выписывая в воздухе круг, — где показывал мастер-классы. После этого все мальчишки вдруг захотели быть похожими на крутого танцующего ковбоя, с которым был знаком Джейк.  
  
Луи снова перевёл взгляд на танцпол, где рядом с Дотти, гордо выпрямив спину, вышагивал его сияющий от радости парень. Любви не хватало места в груди Томлинсона.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Лиам покачал головой и запустил пальцы в свои спутанные волосы, ещё сильнее их взлохмачивая.  
  
— Знаешь, до встречи с Гарри, я и сам не особо поощрял любовь Джейка к танцам. — Он нахмурился. — Мой отец никогда не позволил бы мне надеть блестящее трико...  
  
Томлинсон понимающе кивнул, вспоминая своё детство и собственного отца, который долго противился его участию в постановке «Звуки Музыки» в Большом Театре Лонг-Прери. В глубине души Луи понимал, что это был протест против чего-то другого, отказ его отца от той части своего сына, о существовании которой он давно подозревал и очень её боялся. Той неотъемлемой части Луи, которую тот просто не мог исправить. И хотя его отец очень сильно изменился с тех пор, Томлинсон вздрагивал каждый раз, когда вспоминал об этом.  
  
— Как бы то ни было, — в заключение произнёс Лиам и, пожав плечами, безрадостно рассмеялся, — сейчас Джейк ходит и на кадриль, и на степ, и на американский футбол. И меня, если честно, гораздо больше волнует футбол. Слишком уж травмоопасно.  
  
В знак солидарности Луи пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, уже практически не слушая слов своего друга. Забывшись, он ни на секунду не отводил восхищённого взгляда от Гарри, который сразу после окончания песни весело рассмеялся и начал оживлённо беседовать с танцорами из своей группы.  
  
_«Его обожают,_ — понял он, гулко сглатывая. — _Он для них особенный. Даже больше, чем просто особенный»._  
  
Последние десять или около того лет Луи много думал о том, как семьи и вообще какие-то сообщества — временные или нет — встречаются, а в некоторых случаях и, наоборот, расстаются. Думал о том, как медленно и неотвратимо распадался брак его родителей, пока они в конце концов не развелись. Или о том, как он, Зейн и остальные их однокурсники казались себе чуть ли не хозяевами мира и наслаждались жизнью вплоть до самого выпуска, а потом, спустя шесть недель после него разъехались, и магия, делавшая Мэдисон домом, испарилась. Потом, после двадцати, он много лет намеренно отсрочивал своё поступление, пропадая то в Амери-Корпусе, то в Корпусе мира, каждый раз начиная что-то и затем тут же это бросая. И в этом, по сути, не было ничего плохого. Луи гордился работой, которую он проделал, и вершинами, которых ему удалось достичь. Но сейчас он видел, как Гарри Стайлс примерно за это же время обзавёлся, в отличие от него, чем-то постоянным. То, чем Гарри удалось окружить себя в Шеридане, не заканчивалось на одном только ранчо. Разумеется, не заканчивалось. История Лиама про его сына; то, как все в зале — и старые, и молодые — смотрели на Гарри, будто бы искренне ему радуясь... Всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с маленьким миром «Одинокой Розы». Здесь многим был нужен такой человек, как Гарри, здесь многих он мог вдохновить и сделать чуточку лучше. Он стал важной и просто замечательной частью общества, которому и сам был бесконечно предан. И сейчас Луи хотелось быть частью этого больше, чем когда-либо. Он бы очень хотел с гордостью именовать себя постоянной частью жизни Гарри.  
  
_«Я чертовски люблю его,_ — с трепетом подумал он. Чувство в его груди было таким ярким и сильным, что Луи казалось, будто он светится каждый раз, когда смотрит на Гарри, уже покачивавшегося в такт новой песне. — _Так сильно люблю»._ Он покачал головой, вдруг чувствуя вину за то, что хотел остаться на ранчо, в то время как был просто обязан это увидеть. Уже знакомые переживания о Денвере и мечтах о поступлении на юрфак вернулись в его голову, но Луи тут же затолкал их подальше, полный намерения наслаждаться настоящим.  
  
— Мы со всем разберёмся, — прошептал он себе под нос, всё ещё наблюдая за танцующим Гарри. — Вместе мы со всем разберёмся.  
  
Оставшаяся часть вечера казалась какой-то восхитительной пыткой. Любовь Луи к Гарри стала такой сильной и всеобъемлющей, что ему было просто необходимо каким-то образом её выразить. И поскольку нескольких длительных поцелуев в щеку и осторожных соприкосновений бёдер под столом во время ужина для этого катастрофически не хватало, Томлинсон решил пуститься во все тяжкие и стать самой лучшей парой Гарри за всю историю Деревенских Танцев. Он с головой окунулся в общение с другими гостями, а после присоединился и к хороводам, с подлинным мальчишеским задором кружась на танцполе.  
  
К тому времени, как они наконец покинули зал, улыбаясь всем на прощание, Луи был весь потный и уставший после бесконечных «хлоп-тап-топов», прыжков, пируэтов и весёлого смеха; а также настолько пьяный от любви, что его едва держали ноги. Его голова кружилась от одного лишь взгляда на Гарри и от его быстрых взглядов в ответ, пока они шли по тихому, безлюдному коридору. После того, как они преодолели последние двери и вышли на улицу, в лицо Луи дохнул свежий весенний воздух, охлаждающий его разгорячённую кожу и проясняющий затуманенную любовью голову. В каком-то смысле заземляющий его.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — тихо спросил Гарри, как только они оказались у машины, и провёл подошвой ботинка по ящику с песком, который, по всей видимости, стоял на этой парковке ещё со времён гололёда. При этом выражение лица ковбоя было мягким и счастливым — он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
В ответ Луи смог лишь широко улыбнуться и уверенно кивнуть, а после, прижав Гарри к капоту форда, горячо его поцеловать, издав вздох облегчения в ту же секунду, как встретились их губы.  
  
_«Боже»._  
  
Наконец-то они одни. После долгих часов наблюдения за таким прекрасным и, одновременно с тем, таким недосягаемым Гарри, Луи наконец мог прикасаться к нему именно так, как того и хотел.  
  
— Пиздец, — выдохнул запыхавшийся Гарри, как только они отстранились друг от друга. Он опустил взгляд почерневших глаз на Луи, и тот с благоговением заметил, как сильно раздулись ноздри ковбоя, когда он втянул в себя воздух. Мужчину, казалось, ошеломило то, с какой страстью его только что поцеловали и каким требовательным и возбуждённым при этом был Томлинсон.  
  
Луи уставился на свои руки, которые всё это время покоились на груди пытающегося взять себя в руки Стайлса и поднимались вместе с ней на каждый его вдох. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного — никогда не влюблялся в кого-то так, что это больше походило на какое-то безумие. Будто он мог вылезти из собственной кожи или и вовсе спятить, если они как можно скорее что-нибудь с этим не сделают. Серьёзно, ещё немного, и его просто унесёт с поверхности Земли, будто он переполненный любовью воздушный шарик.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. — Луи с трудом удалось оторваться от глаз Гарри, в которые он на свою беду снова рискнул заглянуть. И он едва не рассмеялся после того, как понял, что сказал, ведь это было именно тем, что он хотел до него донести. Именно из-за этого его внутренностям не сиделось на месте, а сам он находился в опасной близости к обмороку.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — растрогано прошептал Стайлс и, пригладив волосы Луи, ласково поцеловал его в лоб. — Моя маленькая танцевальная машинка.  
  
— Отвезёшь меня домой? — спросил Томлинсон, даже не замечая, что назвал ранчо домом до тех пор, пока глаза Гарри не стали ещё на оттенок темнее, а сам он, коротко кивнув, не выудил из кармана ключи, тут же открывая ими двери форда и вместе с Луи забираясь внутрь.  
  
Как только Луи оказался в кресле и пристегнул ремень безопасности, он навис над консолью и запустил руку в волосы своего парня, нежно поглаживая его затылок.  
  
— Эта тачка явно не предназначена для занятий любовью, Гарольд, — проворчал он, жестом указывая на панель управления, мешавшую ему вплотную прижаться к Гарри.  
  
Рассмеявшись, ковбой завёл двигатель и высунулся в окно, вдыхая свежий весенний воздух и наслаждаясь всё ещё хозяйничавшими в его волосах пальцами Томлинсона. Отъехав с парковки, он взял ладонь Луи в свою и не отпускал её до самого конца, умело управляясь с рулём свободной рукой.  
  
— Это точно. Меня предупреждали об этом в автосалоне. «Продаётся в комплекте с сидениями целомудрия. Стандартно». В то время это для меня не было большой проблемой...  
  
С губ Луи непроизвольно сорвался смешок, но тут же сошёл на нет, потому что Гарри вдруг принялся большим пальцем выводить восьмёрки на тыльной стороне его ладони. Каждое медленное, осторожное прикосновение посылало новую волну возбуждения по телу Томлинсона, и он из-за этого едва мог дышать.  
  
— Я так сильно хочу тебя, Луи, — прошептал Гарри, включая фары и выруливая на пустынную часть шоссе, которая вела прямиком к ранчо. Дыхание Луи сбилось, и он повернулся к Стайлсу, любуясь его силуэтом в зловещем ночном освещении и наслаждаясь тем, как он ластился к ладони, всё ещё находившейся в его волосах. Воздух вокруг них будто искрился. — Думал об этом всю... всю ночь.  
  
— Хочешь трахнуть меня, персик? — поинтересовался Луи, слегка дёргая кудри ковбоя. Одна лишь мысль об этом посылала волну желания по всему его телу, заставляя лицо гореть, а мышцы — ныть от ожидания. Мысль о том, как Гарри берёт его сзади и работает своими идеальными крепкими бёдрами, входя в Луи на всю длину. — Сначала пальцами, а потом уже и членом?  
  
— _Иисусе_ , — прохрипел Гарри, ёрзая в кресле и крепче сжимая руль и руку Томлинсона. Они заехали на усыпанную гравием подъездную дорожку, и благодаря на мгновение озарившему кабину лунному свету, Луи смог различить очертания эрекции у Гарри в штанах. Сглотнув, он облизал пересохшие губы и провёл ладонью по собственному возбуждённому члену. Его желание было таким сильным, а сам он — таким красным от охватившего всё его тело жара, что, казалось, вся кровь в его организме, которая ещё не успела прилить к паху, поднялась к самой его коже, окрасив её в ярко-малиновый цвет. Будто каждый его капилляр вздулся и пульсировал в такт с сердцем, а затуманенный похотью мозг в любой момент мог отключиться из-за недостатка кислорода. Его так тянуло к Гарри, что это больше походило на какую-то болезнь.  
  
— Всё в порядке? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Стайлс и, остановив грузовик у самого дома, повернулся к Луи.  
  
— Да, — ответил тот. — Просто сегодня, глядя на тебя... Наблюдая за тобой, я... — Вдруг смутившись, он глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул и закусил губу, когда Гарри снова соединил их лбы вместе, точно так же, как до этого сделал в ИМКА. — Я действительно люблю тебя, Гарри. И я хочу...  
  
Гарри набросился на него с поцелуем, и конец этого откровения потонул в жадном, почти отчаянном столкновении губ. Огромные ладони ковбоя опустились на лицо Луи и слегка наклонили его голову, после чего влажный язык проник ему в рот, вырывая оттуда тихие томные стоны. Когда они снова отстранились друг от друга, грудь Гарри высоко вздымалась, и Луи, не выдержав, провёл пальцем по его щеке, а затем и по губам, получив в ответ на это лёгкий укус.  
  
— Если мы сейчас же не выберемся из этой колымаги, эти штуки перестанут быть сидениями целомудрия, — произнёс Томлинсон и ухмыльнулся, заметив искорки веселья в глазах Гарри, который всё ещё самозабвенно посасывал костяшки его пальцев.  
  
— Нам стоит быть потише. — Он кивнул влево, где до сих пор в ряд стояли машины Найла, Хэнка и Роби. Скорее всего, они уже давно без задних ног спали на надувных матрасах в комнате Стайлса, но у Роби был очень чуткий сон, да и к тому же каждые два часа кто-нибудь из них выходил из дома, чтобы проверить коров. Тело Луи снова окатило горячей волной жара, когда он представил, что Гарри точно так же покусывает его пальцы, но уже немного в другой обстановке.  
  
Он коротко кивнул и уже было потянулся к дверной ручке, но ладонь Гарри вдруг опустилась на его предплечье, не давая ему выйти из машины.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он, его взгляд потеплел, а ямочка на щеке стала чуточку глубже, — я тоже люблю тебя  
  
Луи, тронутый этими словами, лишь закатил глаза, после чего вздохнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Пойдём уже.  
  
Они оставили обувь у входа и, решив всё-таки не включать свет, направились к комнатам через погружённую во тьму гостиную. Первым шёл Луи, а Гарри осторожно следовал за ним, на всякий случай положив руки ему на плечи. Он тихо хихикал каждый раз, когда Томлинсон на что-то наступал, но потом тут же ругался себе под нос, задевая лодыжкой ножку стола и едва не роняя стоявшую на нём лампу. В конце концов это заставило Луи остановиться, так что минуту или около того они просто стояли посреди гостиной, обнимая друг друга и приглушённо смеясь, прежде чем, наконец взяв себя в руки, снова не продолжили путь.  
  
Когда мужчины оказались в комнате для гостей, Гарри подтолкнул Луи к его незаправленной кровати, но, потеряв равновесие, рухнул прямо на него, заставив их обоих рассмеяться. В таком положении они пролежали ещё несколько минут, прежде чем их глаза не привыкли к темноте, а смех постепенно угас. Гарри окинул Луи полностью осмысленным взглядом, и Томлинсон вдруг почувствовал себя таким счастливым, будто в его груди появился лёгкий воздушный шарик.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? — прошептал Гарри, отслеживая большим пальцем линию его подбородка.  
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Желание, охватившее их ещё в машине, в один момент вернулось обратно, и они тут же с остервенением, сталкиваясь локтями и случайно ударяя друг друга коленями в живот, принялись стаскивать с себя танцевальные костюмы, пока наконец не оказались голышом на смятых простынях. Луи лежал на спине, его голова покоилась на подушке, а Гарри, приподнявшись на локте, нависал над ним, взглядом скользя по его обнажённой коже.  
  
— Такой красивый, — пробормотал он, проводя ладонью по наполовину затвердевшему члену Луи, затем переходя на живот, тяжело вздымавшуюся грудь, и в конце концов оглаживая его мягкие бока. — Блять, ты такой красивый. Я не могу... — Но он так и не закончил свою мысль, вместо этого наклоняясь и горячо целуя своего парня. Это был ещё один отчаянный поцелуй, будто Гарри чувствовал одновременно столько всего, что понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Что ж, Луи его очень хорошо понимал.  
  
— На живот, — всё-таки смог выдавить из себя ковбой, так и не отрываясь от его губ. И пока Луи переворачивался, он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, роясь там в поисках смазки и презерватива. Всё тело Луи горело, и его сердце ёкнуло, как только он услышал сбившееся дыхание снова повернувшегося к нему Гарри.  
  
— _Малыш_ , — раздался его хриплый голос, и Луи непроизвольно вздрогнул. Огрубевшие от работы пальцы заскользили по его обнажённой спине, посылая мурашки по всему телу и заставляя мышцы мелко дрожать от сладкого предвкушения.  
  
Луи развёл ноги, и Гарри опустился на колени между ними, тут же начиная умело разрабатывать его задницу скользкими от смазки пальцами. Со временем Луи сам начал насаживаться на них, нетерпеливо извиваясь в попытке получить больше и одновременно с тем стараясь урегулировать сбившееся дыхание.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Гарри огрубевшим голосом и, наклонившись, оставил нежный поцелуй на его вспотевшей спине. — Так нормально? Хорошо?  
  
— Д-да, — выдохнул Луи и повернул голову, благодаря чему Гарри смог дотянуться до его губ и запечатлеть на них влажный долгий поцелуй. После этого послышался шорох презерватива и тихое хлюпанье смазки. — Так идеально.  
  
Они всё ещё целовались, когда Гарри плавно толкнулся внутрь и, как только полностью оказался в Луи, выпустил довольный хриплый стон.  
  
— О господи, Луи. _Блять_.  
  
— _Гарри_. — Это больше было похоже на жалобный всхлип, чем на осмысленную речь, но Луи было всё равно. Он был так возбуждён, что идеальный член Гарри, так глубоко входивший в него и так потрясающе его растягивавший, казался ему чем-то вроде вершины существования, чуть ли не самым лучшим, что могло случиться с ним в жизни. Тело ковбоя полностью закрывало спину Луи, а их пальцы переплетались, пока Томлинсон отчаянно хватался за матрас, чувствуя на своей шее влажный язык Гарри. Его горячая, голая кожа была, казалось, везде, и Луи просто задыхался от удовольствия под ним, в то время как Стайлс бёдрами выводил небольшие круги, медленно сводя его с ума. Луи мечтал об этом с того самого момента, как они на восточном пастбище чинили забор, сидя в высокой траве. Прямо сейчас он чувствовал себя таким маленьким, но при этом защищённым и просто безумно желанным. Из-за всего этого его чувства были крайне обострены, будто он в любой момент мог кончить. Будто он мог лопнуть от безграничной любви к Гарри.  
  
— Боже, Луи, я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Стайлс, начиная усерднее вколачиваться внутрь и наконец попадая по простате Луи, по телу которого при каждом толчке волнами проходила приятная дрожь. Ему даже пришлось закусить губу, чтобы удержаться от крика, хотя протяжный стон всё равно вырвался из его горла. Его член был прижат матрасом к животу, и вскоре, не выдержав, Луи начал тереться о простыни, стараясь двигаться в одном ритме с толчками Гарри. — Я так рад, что ты оказался здесь.  
  
— Блять. Сильнее... — с трудом выдавил он в ответ, уже обезумев от желания и содрогаясь с каждой секундой, ощущая, как внизу живота скручивалась тугая пружина, готовая распрямиться в любой момент. — Блять. Я тоже люблю тебя. Тоже рад, что оказался здесь.  
  
Гарри издал ещё один низкий, почти удивлённый стон, его бёдра задрожали и он кончил глубоко в Луи, хрипло ругаясь себе под нос. Но даже после этого он не вытащил член, а лишь подхватил Луи под бёдра и поднял над кроватью, усаживая его себе на колени. Обернув ладонь вокруг его члена, Гарри начал умело ему дрочить, бормоча на ухо комплименты и ободряющие слова:  
  
— Ты так хорош, малыш, это так приятно. Ты чертовски красивый.  
  
Спустя мгновение Луи излился ему в кулак, выстанывая имя Гарри и мелко подрагивая всем телом. Всё это время ковбой крепко его держал, обхватив руками его вспотевшую грудь, а когда Томлинсон наконец затих, опустился с ним на кровать, осторожно выскальзывая из его задницы.  
  
— Это было неплохо, — невнятно пробубнил Луи, наблюдая за Гарри, который отбросил в сторону презерватив и теперь вытирал испачканные в сперме руки салфеткой.  
  
Гарри лишь фыркнул из-за такого злостного принижения и забрал одеяло с края кровати, чтобы укрыть их обоих. Они переплели голени и довольно уставились друг на друга, слишком наслаждаясь зрительным контактом, чтобы отворачиваться. Луи не мог перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Спасибо, что пошёл со мной на Деревенские Танцы, — прошептал Гарри, прижимая ладонь Томлинсона к своей груди.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Луи подался вперёд, чтобы оставить на его алых губах нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Я был только рад, — прошептал он в ответ.

* * *

Воскресенье стало последним днём пребывания Джолин и близнецов в отделённом от стойла загоне. Кристина всё это время внимательно наблюдала за ними и в конце концов решила, что они уже могут присоединиться к остальному стаду, находившемуся на одном из ближайших к ранчо пастбищ. Как потом подтвердил и сам Гарри, дальше ждать было нельзя, потому что среди коров уже начинали формироваться небольшие группы — «маленькие детсады для телят», как он их называл. Они представляли собой компании новорождённых малышей, которые вместе играли, кувыркались на траве и лизали друг другу мордочки, после чего заваливались спать под надёжной защитой коров-матерей. А Салли и Пол в последнее время тоже проявляли повышенную активность, демонстрируя свою готовность вместе со всеми резвиться на солнышке.  
  
Луи прекрасно понимал, что не сможет всегда держать телят при себе, спрятав их от всего мира в маленькой старой конюшне. Но он всё ещё чувствовал тоску и боль где-то глубоко в груди, когда заскочил в стойло в последний раз проведать их перед самым переездом. Часть его очень хотела, чтобы они навсегда остались в своём уютном гнёздышке из мягкого сена, окружённые убаюкивающим ржанием лошадей и приглушённым топотом копыт. _«Детсад для телят,_ — про себя подумал он, перевесившись через перила их загона и сдерживая в себе горькую усмешку. — _Выглядит так, будто мы и правда собираемся отправить их в школу»._ Сейчас Пол и Салли, стоя по разные стороны от Джолин, склонились к её вымени и с аппетитом сосали молоко. Корова же поворачивалась к ним и, обнюхивая, старательно вылизывала их рыжую шерсть, а Луи думал, что теперь она, хоть и выглядела растрёпанно, держалась гордо и уверенно, как бы говоря о принятой на себя ответственности, которой не было в те времена, когда Джолин была ещё нетелью.  
  
— Чудесно выглядишь, Джолин, — тихо произнёс он, не желая им мешать.  
  
Сделав ещё одну, последнюю фотографию и с улыбкой глядя на неё, Луи задумался, стоило ли отправить её его собственной матери. _«Она бы обалдела»,_ — фыркнув, решил он. В последний раз они говорили по телефону ещё за неделю до его переезда в Вайоминг, и Луи отчётливо помнил, как говорил ей что-то про «городского парня до мозга костей». Он тогда в своём лучшем костюме и до блеска начищенных туфлях стоял в очереди в Старбакс, гордясь тем, что собирался заплатить четыре доллара за своё утреннее мокко. Сейчас он мог лишь закатывать глаза, вспоминая себя прежнего. Вспоминая всю ту манерность, с которой он вёл себя здесь, пока пытался свыкнуться с новой обстановкой. А ведь когда-то он считал это место настоящим захолустьем. Сейчас же Луи наконец нашёл себя. Понял, где на самом деле хочет быть. Город больше не казался ему домом.  
  
А вот в старом, пропахшем животными стойле было что-то такое, что заставляло его чувствовать себя дома. Возможно, дело было в расплывчатых воспоминаниях из Миннесоты, где Луи лучше удавалось находить контакт с самим собой, где он чувствовал себя более реальным, более живым. Закусив губу, он перелез через ограду и присел рядом с Салли и Полом, наблюдая за тем, как они не спеша закончили есть, затем повалились на подстилку и, свернувшись калачиками, погрузились в дрёму.  
  
Мягкий солнечный свет и пропитавший воздух мускусный запах заставляли и Луи чувствовать себя немного сонным. Расслабившись, он облокотился спиной на деревянную изгородь и закрыл глаза, стараясь забыть о боли в плечах и погружаясь в мысли о Гарри в его потрясающем костюме для кадрили. Представляя, как он вместе Дотти Лливелин исполняет все эти «хлоп-тап-топы» и прочие танцевальные па. _«Может, в следующем году..._ — зевая, подумал он. — _Может, в следующем году на её месте буду я»._  
  
Вдруг раздавшиеся в тишине стойла скрежет и хлопок двери выдернули Луи из раздумий, не давая ему провалиться в уже подступавший к глазам сон. Растерянно заморгав, он уже хотел было подняться, чтобы проверить, кто пришёл, но был остановлен донёсшимися до его слуха напряжёнными голосами.  
  
— Здесь насквозь прогнили ступени, — произнёс кто-то. — А ты прекрасно знаешь, что с этим справиться сложнее, чем с починкой крыши.  
  
Луи нахмурился. Это определённо был голос Найла, но он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы конюх разговаривал с кем-то в таком тоне. Даже в тот раз, когда Хэнк отказался признавать свой проигрыш в споре, в нытье Хорана можно было различить нотки веселья. Теперь же в его непривычно серьёзном, даже раздражённом голосе звучал металл, будто Найл долгое время копил в себе недовольство, и сейчас оно всё-таки вырывалось наружу.  
  
— Думаешь, мы не продержимся ещё один год? — раздался неуверенный голос Гарри.  
  
Тревога ядовитыми шипами вонзилась в грудь Луи, и он напрягся, готовясь в любую минуту подняться из своего укрытия.  
  
— Ты _знаешь_ , что не продержимся, — отрезал Найл. — Держать здесь лошадей _уже давно_ небезопасно.  
  
Стайлс простонал.  
  
— Я знаю, — согласился он. — Я знаю. — Снова послышался скрежет, сопровождаемый шуршанием корма, пересыпаемого в стальное корыто в дальнем конце стойла. — Вообще-то я разговаривал с банком по поводу кредита. Там есть кое-кто из знакомых Роя, они согласились дать мне неплохую процентную ставку. — На несколько секунд повисла пауза, после чего Гарри продолжил говорить в ещё более повышенных тонах, будто отвечая на скептический взгляд Найла: — С нами всё будет в порядке! Всё будет в порядке. Честное слово, если спрос будет тем же... — Вдруг он умолк, и в конюшне воцарилась неловкая тишина.  
  
— А если не будет? — резко возразил Найл через пару секунд.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Луи замер, не в силах отойти от шокирующего диалога, невольным свидетелем которого он стал. Он знал, что у Стайлса были финансовые проблемы, он успел понять это за всё время пребывания на ранчо, но ковбой ни разу до этого не показывал, как сильно его волновала сложившаяся ситуация. А Найл всегда, всегда его поддерживал. Он на все сто был на стороне Гарри, и как друг, и как коллега. И именно поэтому Луи буквально парализовала мысль о том, что даже Хоран мог не поддерживать его методы ведения дел.  
  
— Знаешь, я не хотел об этом говорить, раз уж ты так увлечён идеей взять ипотеку, но прямо сейчас у нас есть возможность разобраться со всеми проблемами. — Луи уже почти не дышал, боясь сдвинуться хоть на дюйм и привлечь их внимание. Каждый удар сердца гулким эхом отдавался у него в ушах. — И я знаю, что ты понимаешь это, — быстро добавил Найл. Его голос заметно дрожал, будто он всё ещё старался объяснить свою позицию, несмотря на охватившее его разочарование. — Но если ты опять войдёшь в долги, и что-то вдруг пойдёт не так: скот заболеет или спрос на рынке резко упадёт... Пойми, тебе придётся увольнять людей. Твоих _друзей_ , Гарри.  
  
Гарри опять ничего не ответил. Он попросту не знал, что сказать. Луи до боли хотелось подойти и обнять его, но уже было слишком поздно для таких жестов. Поэтому он лишь осторожно поджал колени и, опустив на них подбородок, уставился на всё ещё спавших под боком у матери телят.  
  
— Я понимаю, — продолжал Найл, — что эта земля значит для тебя слишком много. Но я просто... — Замолчав, он раздосадованно вздохнул. — Это касается и нас тоже. И я просто не могу поверить, что ты даже не думал о продаже. Вот и всё.  
  
Луи услышал, как он развернулся на каблуках, его светлая шляпа мелькнула над оградой, окружавшей загон Джолин, и конюх покинул стойло, выйдя на яркий солнечный свет через главные ворота. Через пару минут Гарри тоже ушёл, но через маленькую дверь в самом конце конюшни.  
  
— Пиздец, — пробормотал Луи себе под нос. Уже прошла целая половина его отпуска, а старые проблемы, казалось, и не думали никуда пропадать, повиснув над «Одинокой Розой» огромной серой тучей. _«И он даже не рассказал мне об этом,_ — мрачно подумал Томлинсон, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая джинсы. — _Он ничего мне не сказал»._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Небольшие загоны для лошадей, отделённые друг от друга перегородками.
> 
> 2) Я, честно, старалась перевести эту песню, потому что английский текст там не смотрится, да и смысл теряется со всеми этими сносками. Так что да, вот такой я поэт, простите, если всё плохо. Сама же песня просто чудесная и да, всё-таки послушайте оригинал (если хотите, конечно). Называется песня Jolene (очевидно), а поёт её Dolly Parton :)
> 
> 3) Стельными называют беременных коров.
> 
> 4) Мне очень жаль, что я не могу перевести эту потрясающую игру слов, но суть в том, что слово «calves» переводится и как телята, и как икры (голени). Так что вот почему Роби счёл это хорошей идеей х)
> 
> 5) YMCA — Юношеская Христианская Ассоциация. (Почему-то по-русски аббревиатура пишется как ИМКА, а не как ЮХА, ну да и бог с ней, поверим Википедии.)
> 
> 6) В Вайоминге действительно проходит это мероприятие (выглядит оно как-то [так](http://qps.ru/ENifF)), которое называется «Cowtown Hoedown», что, во-первых, в рифму, а во-вторых, представляет собой очень странную комбинацию слов, первое можно перевести как «Город Коров» (по сути это слово и обозначает город, где много коров и старомодных ковбоев), а второе — название фолк-танца, которое происходит от слова «hoe» — мотыга, рыхлить (русского аналога названию танца нет, ну или я плохо искала). В общем по смыслу получается что-то вроде танцулек в коровьем городе. По крайней мере я понимаю это примерно так, если у кого есть какие-то другие объяснения, то я всегда рада их услышать!


	7. 7

К вечеру вторника сезон отёла принял более спокойный и размеренный темп. Всё больше коров выгоняли на пастбище, где потихоньку начинало формироваться стадо, подстраиваясь под постоянный приток новых членов. Была очередь Найла следить за ними, и он всё ещё стойко держался на посту, слегка сгорбив плечи и облокотившись на старый бревенчатый забор. За пастбищем лежал участок земли, который работники ранчо между собой называли западной стороной склона, дальше тёк ручей, а над ним возвышался тот самый холм, где рожала Джолин.  
  
Луи стоял в тени стойла, держа в одной руке вилы для уборки навоза, и с интересом наблюдал за конюхом. Ему казалось, что и в выражении лица Найла, и в его неловкой позе можно было различить слабый намёк на беспокойство. Случайно подслушанный два дня назад разговор прочно засел у Луи в голове, и пару раз язык так и чесался расспросить о нём у Гарри. Но всё же что-то Томлинсона всегда останавливало. В основном подозрение, что деньги были последней темой, которую Гарри хотел с ним обсуждать. _«В конце концов, технически я всё ещё работаю на TwistCorp,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях, и осознание значения и последствий такого положения вещей скрутилось в его животе в тугой комок. — _Я не уволился... Может, он просто ждёт, когда я это сделаю»._ Да и дружба этих двоих была такой старой и, в каком-то смысле, интимной, что Луи просто не хотел лезть не в своё дело. Ему казалось, что его участие в этом конфликте будет чем-то безрассудным и бессмысленным, как, к примеру, попытки очистить Салли и Пола от сена, которым их каждую ночь заботливо укрывала Джолин.  
  
Луи вздохнул. Найл выудил телефон из кармана, и в вечернем сумраке закачалось яркое пятно света, когда он начал сосредоточенно водить по экрану пальцем. Закончив с этим, он вытащил рацию из чехла, закреплённого на его левом бедре, и поднёс её к губам.  
  
_«Интересно, что там происходит»._  
  
Повернув голову, Луи заметил Гарри, который уверенно шагал в сторону припаркованного неподалёку форда и на ходу просовывал руки в рукава своей куртки. Было уже поздно, а в воздухе витал лёгкий запах дыма, будто где-то недалеко развели костёр. Прислонив вилы к стене сарая, Томлинсон отряхнул руки и, выбросив из головы все мысли о Найле, помчался вслед за ковбоем.  
  
— Эй, — позвал он, догнав Стайлса и несильно дёрнув его за рукав. Сердце болезненно сжалось, как только Гарри обернулся. Он сейчас выглядел слишком по-ковбойски серьёзно, длинные кудри волнами спускались из-под его широкополой шляпы, а густые брови были слегка нахмурены.  
  
Однако выражение его лица смягчилось, как только он понял, кто его звал.  
  
— Привет, малыш, — отозвался он, нервно прокручивая на пальце брелок с ключами и снова зажимая его в ладони. — Я еду в город. Нужно купить побольше дезинфектанта. И туалетной бумаги.  
  
Фыркнув, Луи обернул руки вокруг его талии.  
  
— Ты с четырёх утра на ногах, — возразил он. — Уверен, что сможешь вести?  
  
— Я справлюсь. — Гарри вздохнул. Казалось, его беспокоило что-то ещё, к тому же от Луи не укрылось то, как он долго искал что-то взглядом, пока наконец не замер, не сводя глаз с Найла. Только спустя несколько секунд Стайлс наконец покачал головой и, снова отвернувшись, направился в сторону машины, держа наготове ключи.  
  
— Ну-ка дай-ка мне ключи, — потребовал Луи и, не дожидаясь ответа, вырвал связку прямо у него из рук. — Напишешь мне, что купить.  
  
— _Луи_ , — Гарри нахмурился, уже выглядя сдавшимся, — во-первых, у тебя отпуск, во-вторых, ты и так работаешь на меня бесплатно... — Томлинсон заметил, как Гарри поморщился, произнося эти слова, поэтому посчитал нужным перебить его.  
  
— Я _хочу_ делать это, — твёрдо заявил Луи и положил ладонь Гарри на предплечье, легонько его сжимая и даря ковбою утешительную улыбку. — Я делаю всё это только потому, что хочу это делать. Плюс ко всему, думаю, мне будет полезно сменить обстановку. Может, даже зайду к Лиаму что-нибудь выпить.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Никаких но. Пока я не вернусь.  
  
Сказав это, Луи покачал головой, но взгляд Гарри уже смягчился, и он слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Быстро чмокнув Томлинсона в уголок губ, ковбой отстранился и, велев ему первым делом сходить в супермаркет, пообещал отправить список покупок сообщением.  
  
— Без проблем, — легко согласился Луи, ловко запрыгивая в кабину грузовика. Обнаружив, что сидение задвинуто слишком далеко, он послал Гарри испепеляющий взгляд, пытаясь на ощупь отрегулировать положение кресла.  
  
Гарри же только рассмеялся в ответ на это, а на обеих его щеках появились ямочки.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.  
  
— Иди уже, — фыркнул Луи и для убедительности махнул рукой. — Давай-давай, проваливай... повеселись тут без меня.  
  
Он уже почти добавил «с Найлом», но в последний момент решил всё-таки этого не делать. Ему не хотелось видеть, как ямочки исчезают с лица Гарри. _«Я слабак и тряпка»,_ — подумал он, включая двигатель и выруливая на дорогу.  
  
Пока машина набирала скорость, Стайлс стоял всё на том же месте и махал ей вслед. Луи же то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, надеясь увидеть, как он разворачивается и идёт к Найлу, всё ещё стоявшему на своём посту и внимательно наблюдавшему за стадом. Но Гарри, опустив руку, направился прямо в дом и скрылся в дверях как раз в тот момент, когда Томлинсон проезжал под качавшейся на ветру деревянной табличкой «Одинокая Роза». Луи вздохнул, гадая, как долго они ещё могли злиться друг на друга. _«Проблема в том,_ — пронеслось в его голове, — _что они оба любят держать всё в себе»._ Но обдумывание ситуации делало только хуже, потому что Луи всё больше хотелось влезть не в своё дело, а именно этого он и старался избежать.  
  
Поездка в Шеридан пролетела на удивление быстро, но, наверное, всё дело было в прекрасном небе цвета лаванды, усеянном клочками розовых пушистых облаков, которые сейчас казались ещё более далёкими, чем обычно. Луи чуть не задохнулся, когда перед ним открылся вид на город, огни которого, словно звёзды, слабо мерцали в высокой траве. Припарковав форд на стоянке у супермаркета, он выскочил из кабины и, тихонько напевая себе под нос, вытащил из кармана телефон. Гарри прислал ему название какого-то супер-мощного дезинфицирующего средства и добавил, что найти его можно в отделе сразу за автомобильной секцией. Ну а выбор туалетной бумаги, видимо, он полностью доверил Томлинсону.  
  
**«Возложил на меня такую ответственность, Стайлс,** — напечатал Луи. — **Не боишься, что я куплю тебе однослойную?»**  
  
**«Ты не станешь тратить деньги на фигню»,** — тут же пришло в ответ.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, но тут же чуть не проглотил собственный язык, увидев фотографию, которую Гарри прислал следующим сообщением. Закашлявшись, он плотно прижал телефон к груди и, постоянно оглядываясь, направился в менее людную часть магазина. Каким-то чудом Стайлсу удалось сделать очень качественный снимок своего испачканного в смазке указательного пальца, скользящего между его ягодиц и дразнящего розовое отверстие. Его вскинутые бёдра занимали весь экран, но Луи всё ещё мог видеть блики света, играющие в наполненной до краёв ванной. Ему нужно было снова научиться дышать.  
  
**«ПРИВЕТ, ПЕРСИК!»** — поспешно набрал он в ответ, чувствуя, как от смущения горит лицо, и медленно плетясь вдоль полок с одеждой. Он как раз собирался добавить в конце сообщения несколько сердечек, когда вдруг врезался в кого-то в узком проходе между стеллажами.  
  
— Ох, простите! — воскликнул он, едва не выронив телефон, но тут же взял себя в руки и, нажав на кнопку блокировки, быстро спрятал его в карман. — Я не... — Луи оборвал себя на полуслове, когда наконец заметил, с кем именно он столкнулся.  
  
— Мэгги? — выдохнул он, спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания. Девушка ничего не ответила и лишь неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, стараясь не встречаться с Луи взглядом. В выражении её лица читалась явная нервозность, будто её поймали за чем-то незаконным.  
  
— Эм... — протянула она, слабо улыбаясь.  
  
Луи моргнул.  
  
— Почему ты в... — Он широко распахнул глаза, когда наконец смог оглядеться вокруг. Он собирался дойти до секции автолюбителей, но в какой-то момент, видимо, свернул не туда и оказался в совершенно другой части магазина. Вместо изоленты, резиновых ковриков и моторного масла его окружали разноцветные мелки.  
  
— Детском отделе? — подсказала Мэгги, криво усмехаясь. В одной руке она держала пару крошечных голубых пинеток, а другую неосознанно положила на живот.  
  
Ахнув, Луи прикрыл рот ладонью, после чего опустил обе руки себе на грудь.  
  
— Боже мой! — Он переводил взгляд с её лица на живот и обратно, нервно теребя пальцами рубашку и только сильнее выпучивая глаза. — Ты?..  
  
На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что Мэгги попробует увильнуть от ответа, но та, даже если и планировала это сделать, почему-то передумала.  
  
— Да, — тихо пробормотала она и вдруг ни с того ни с сего расплакалась. Ботиночки выскользнули из её рук, когда она начала яростно стирать слёзы с лица, казалось, удивляясь сама себе. Не колеблясь больше ни секунды, Луи подошёл к ней и, обхватив руками подрагивающее тело, утянул девушку в тёплые успокаивающие объятия.  
  
— Поздравляю, — прошептал он.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила Мэгги, смеясь сквозь слёзы. — Прости... Я... Я не знаю...  
  
— Не извиняйся, — мягко перебил её Луи и отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на появившуюся на заплаканном лице неуверенную улыбку. — Это и правда волнующе.  
  
— Это уж точно, — согласилась девушка, закатив покрасневшие от слёз глаза.  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся. На лице Мэгги проступали созвездия веснушек, хорошо заметные в ярком свете люминесцентных ламп магазина, и она, всё ещё всхлипывая, иногда закрывала их руками, пытаясь вытереть глаза от слёз. Луи ни разу в жизни не видел более красивой девушки.  
  
— Найл знает? — поинтересовался он.  
  
_«Ну разумеется, знает»,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях даже прежде, чем Мэгги успела кивнуть. Луи вспомнил, с какой настойчивостью в голосе Найл разговаривал с Гарри в то самое воскресенье. _«Это касается и нас тоже»._ Не удивительно, что его так волновали проблемы на ранчо. Перспектива отцовства давила на него... Хоран готовился принять ответственность за новую жизнь.  
  
— Ага, — наконец успокоившись, призналась Мэгги и, тихо посмеиваясь, наклонилась, чтобы поднять выпавшие из её рук пинетки. — Мы выяснили пару дней назад. Я сейчас примерно... на шестой-седьмой неделе. Сюрприз! Думаю, это случилось, эм... — она потёрла затылок и скривила лицо, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу нервный смех и вешая ботиночки обратно на вешалку, — той ночью, когда мы вернулись от Лиама.  
  
Луи прыснул, стараясь замаскировать это под приступ кашля.  
  
— Прости! — Девушка вскинула руки вверх. — Прости! Я знаю, зря я это сказала. — Хотя она не выглядела очень виноватой, громко смеясь и окончательно забывая о своём недавнем эмоциональном всплеске. — Я без понятия, что я здесь забыла! — вдруг простонала она, поворачиваясь к противоположной полке и хватая оттуда упаковку накладок для сосков. — Вот что это? Мне нужно это купить?  
  
Хихикнув, Луи переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Меня даже не спрашивай.  
  
Мэгги снова простонала.  
  
— Я схожу с ума! — воскликнула она, широко распахивая полные паники глаза. — Я пришла сюда за хлебом и апельсиновым соком!  
  
Покачав головой, Луи протянул к ней руки, и девушка снова обняла его, со вздохом утыкаясь ему в плечо и потихоньку успокаиваясь под тёплой, утешающе поглаживающей её спину ладонью. Томлинсон попытался представить, каково это, знать, что внутри тебя растёт ребёнок — _твой_ ребёнок, — и тут же почувствовал странный трепет в районе собственного желудка. _«Боже. Стать родителем...»_ У него перехватило дыхание от ужаса.  
  
— Что ж, уверен, что накладки на соски тебе не нужны, — произнёс он, стараясь звучать спокойно и надеясь, что его голос не сорвётся в самый неподходящий момент. — По крайней мере пока. Если потом они всё-таки понадобятся, в этом тоже не будет ничего страшного.  
  
Мэгги кивнула, снова всхлипывая.  
  
— А перепады настроения не выдумка, а? — посмеиваясь, спросил Луи и, в последний раз крепко её обняв, отстранился.  
  
— Ага, это... — Она пожала плечами. — Г-гормоны, видимо. Они напали на меня.  
  
Томлинсон улыбнулся.  
  
— Ох уж эти засранцы.  
  
Это заставило Мэгги хихикнуть и наконец поднять взгляд от пола.  
  
— Только ради бога, — вдруг посерьёзнела она, — _ничего_ не говори Гарри. — Девушка ткнула Луи в плечо, и он непроизвольно отступил на пару шагов. — И не дай бог, Найл узнает, что ты уже в курсе, потому что мы не собирались никому рассказывать ещё хотя бы пару недель. А то он совсем изведётся. Пожалуйста. — В её взгляде отражались уверенность, решимость и почти отчаянная надежда. — Пожалуйста, пообещай, что не скажешь ему.  
  
Томлинсон кивнул.  
  
— Ни за что, — ответил он. — Я ни за что этого не сделаю, если ты не захочешь. — Луи сделал вид, что запер рот на замок и выбросил ключ.  
  
— Отлично. Наш первый секрет, — улыбнувшись, подытожила Мэгги.  
  
Губы Луи непроизвольно растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Он самый. Сколько у тебя таких с Гарри?  
  
— О, тысячи, — легко ответила она. — Но точно не этот. Только между нами. — Девушка снова опустила ладонь на живот, и у Луи на секунду перехватило дыхание от осознания того, насколько важным был этот момент. Если всё сложится хорошо, то спустя годы они с Мэгги будут вместе вспоминать этот случай и смеяться. Если же что-то пойдёт не так, то он всё равно будет рядом для того, чтобы её поддержать. И, как бы то ни было, он больше не будет самым новым членом их компании.  
  
— Поздравляю, — с нежностью повторил он.  
  
— Спасибо. — Её ответная улыбка была кривой и дрожащей, но абсолютно искренней. Затем девушка надула щёки и раздражённо закатила глаза. — Если хоть кто-то додумается пошутить про нетелей, то клянусь богом...  
  
С губ Луи сорвался сдавленный смешок. Прежде чем совсем разойтись, они в последний раз обнялись, и Томлинсон направился к автомобильному отделу, за которым быстро нашёл нужное Гарри дезинфицирующее средство. Взяв с собой два галлона и прихватив упаковку первой попавшейся, но определённо очень мягкой туалетной бумаги, он направился к выходу из магазина.  
  
Он так и не взглянул на свой телефон, пока не оказался у машины.  
  
**«Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не заходил к Лиаму».**  
  
**«Луи».**  
  
**«Луи».**  
  
За всем этим следовало селфи сердитого Гарри, позади которого горели стоявшие на краю ванной свечи. Сердце Луи пропустило удар.  
  
**«Слишком долго искал дезинфектант,** — напечатал он, надеясь, что его безобидное враньё никто не разоблачит, и завёл двигатель. — **Уже еду домой».** Выезжая с парковки, Томлинсон очень старался не представлять, как по ранчо носится целая орава маленьких детей.  
  
Позже, когда он уже лежал в тёплой ванной, прижимался к груди Гарри и наблюдал за каплями воды, поблёскивавшими на его коже, ему наконец хватило смелости задать мучивший его вопрос. Луи не собирался нарушать данное Мэгги обещание, но всё равно где-то глубоко в его груди теплилось чувство, что он _должен_ кое-что выяснить. Он должен был знать, что сопротивление Гарри были обоснованным, что оно стоило всего этого.  
  
— Ничего, если я спрошу у тебя кое-что, что хотел узнать с самого приезда сюда? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Гарри немного дёрнулся, и до слуха Луи донёсся тихий шелест воды, ударившейся о белый фарфоровый бортик ванной. Влажная ладонь опустилась Томлинсону на затылок и начала бережно перебирать короткие волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы.  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Спрашивай обо всём, о чём хочешь.  
  
— Почему ты не хочешь продавать землю?  
  
Луи напрягся, опасаясь, что Гарри решит, что он интересовался этим только из-за связи с TwistCorp и Уолтером Моосом. Он уже готов был взять свои слова назад, тараторя что-то о том, что Гарри не обязательно отвечать, что он не хочет давить на него... Но Гарри лишь тихо хмыкнул, всё так же спокойно поглаживая голову Томлинсона и не подавая никаких признаков волнения.  
  
— Кажется, я уже объяснял тебе, — ответил он. — Мои бабушка и дедушка построили здесь всё. Это их ранчо. И я не хочу продавать его часть.  
  
Подняв голову, Луи заглянул Гарри в глаза. В тусклом свете ванной они казались совсем тёмными.  
  
— Я имею в виду настоящую причину.  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри смахнул прядь волос со лба Томлинсона.  
  
— Это и _есть_ настоящая причина, — возразил он, после чего сухо добавил: — А ты считаешь её недостаточно важной?  
  
— Нет, я... — Окинув взглядом широкую грудь ковбоя и на мгновение задержавшись на соблазнительной ямочке между ключиц, Луи издал разочарованный вздох. — Я не это хотел сказать. — Он откашлялся. — Думаю, мне просто сложно понять, как место может быть настолько важным. Очевидно, что эта земля имеет для тебя очень большое значение, так что... Я просто хочу понять, почему.  
  
Когда Луи снова поднял голову, Гарри смотрел на него с теплотой во взгляде и слабой улыбкой на губах.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь ездил верхом? — вдруг спросил он.  
  
Томлинсон вскинул брови.  
  
— Какое отношение это имеет к нашему разговору?  
  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гарри убрал руку с головы Луи и медленно опустил её тому на задницу.  
  
— Так ездил?  
  
— Было один раз, вроде бы. Когда мне было лет семь. Но я абсолютно ничего не знаю о верховой езде, Стайлс, так что мне кажется...  
  
— Мы прокатимся завтра, — перебил его ковбой. — Съездим на пикник.  
  
— А мне обязательно...  
  
— Ага, — ответил Гарри, легонько сжимая его ягодицу. — Я собирался сказать что-то про то, как машины искажают красоту природы, и что чтобы понять это, нужно опробовать естественный вид транспорта, и бла-бла-бла, но, честно говоря, я просто хочу увидеть тебя в седле. В ковбойских сапогах. С ногами в стремёнах.  
  
Гарри определённо возбудили эти мысли, поскольку Луи уже мог чувствовать упирающийся ему в живот твердеющий член.  
  
— Серьёзно? — выдохнул он, недоверчиво приподнимая бровь. Довольная улыбка сама собой появилась на его лице, когда Луи понял, что Гарри о нём фантазировал.  
  
— _Да-а_ , — простонал Стайлс и, обхватив его руками, прижал ближе к себе. — Да, серьёзно.  
  
Чувствуя бурлящий в животе восторг, Луи уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи.  
  
— Ладно тогда, — прошептал он, уже предвкушая предстоящую поездку. — Пикник звучит отлично.

* * *

Следующий день выдался тёплым, но ветреным. Когда Луи добрался до стойла, Гарри уже седлал им двух лошадей. Он стоял у широко распахнутых дверей конюшни, освещённый лучами яркого солнечного света, на его голове была неизменная широкополая шляпа, выбивавшиеся из-под неё кудри волнами спадали на плечи, а на ноги были надеты поношенные и немного грязные сапоги. Томлинсон даже остановился, чтобы понаблюдать за ним. Ковбой был полностью сосредоточен, проверяя, хорошо ли затянуты подпруги, и разглаживая вальтрапы¹. Луи почувствовал сильный прилив нежности к этому мужчине, который всегда с такой ответственностью и вниманием относился к животным. Да и к людям тоже. Даже если это было непросто.  
  
_«Особенно последнее время»._  
  
— Здорóво, персик, — засунув большие пальцы за пояс брюк, позвал он и, намеренно изображая кривоногую походку, направился в сторону Стайлса. Ковбойские сапоги, которые Луи одолжил у Найла, были ему почти впору, да и к тому же так разношены, что всё равно не стали бы натирать.  
  
Гарри оторвал взгляд от подпруги на последнем седле и, увидев Томлинсона, широко ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Привет, — произнёс он и фыркнул, когда Луи, вздёрнув подбородок, принялся наматывать круги вокруг лошадей в своей странной ковбойской манере. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Хожу, как ковбой, — ответил Томлинсон и, остановившись и выпрямившись, улыбнулся ему. — А что, я делаю что-то не так?  
  
Хихикнув, Гарри поднёс руку в потёртой перчатке ко рту, чтобы стереть капельки пота, выступившие над его верхней губой.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты дразнишься и пытаешься заставить меня сказать, что ты выглядишь _нелепо_... но на самом деле именно так ходит Даги Лливелин.  
  
Оживившись, Луи расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
— Ха! — торжествующе воскликнул он. — Я хорош во всей ковбойской фигне, которую делаю!  
  
Всё ещё хихикая, Стайлс закатил глаза.  
  
— В таком случае ты без проблем проедешься верхом на этой лошади, — сказал он. — Её зовут Пчёлка. — Закончив её седлать, Гарри повернулся к морде кобылы. — Можешь не осторожничать с ним, Пчёлка, он у нас настоящий ковбой.  
  
Фыркнув, она топнула копытом и взмахнула хвостом, когда Стайлс последний раз ласково хлопнул её по шее и с двумя потрёпанными сумками наперевес направился к своему коню. Издав приглушённый смешок, Луи с опаской взглянул на Пчёлку. Ему не было страшно, вовсе нет, но было что-то такое в грубой силе стоящего перед ним животного, в перекатывающихся под бурой шерстью мышцах, в тяжёлых подкованных копытах, из-за чего по спине пробегал холодок.  
  
Луи всё ещё пялился на лошадь, когда Гарри снова подошёл к нему.  
  
— Она уже довольно старая, — ободряюще произнёс ковбой и легонько сжал плечо Томлинсона. — Не думаю, что она сможет пуститься галопом, даже если очень сильно захочет... Всё, что она будет делать, это изображать большую свинью и останавливаться у обочины, чтобы поесть лебеды. — Луи заметно расслабился от этих слов и от рук Гарри, уже успокаивающе массировавших его шею. Кивнув, он снова сделал ноги колесом и выпятил вперёд подбородок. Он справится с этим. _«Буду мечтой, а не ковбоем»._ В конце своей речи Стайлс вручил ему шлем из помятой в некоторых местах пластмассы, обклеенный уже заметно выцветшими и потёртыми смайликами.  
  
Луи поморщился, подозрительно осматривая поролоновую подкладку.  
  
— Это не для ковбоев.  
  
— Очень даже для них, — возразил Гарри. — Я нашёл это в конюшне, раньше его носила Мэгги. Роза и Рой подарили ей его, когда она была школьницей и ещё только начинала учиться ездить верхом.  
  
— Пахнет как шлем участника Малой Лиги по бейсболу, — пожаловался Луи. — Пылью и застарелым потом.  
  
Стайлс фыркнул.  
  
— Надень его, — приказал он, будто ставя точку в этом споре, и в животе Томлинсона тут же разлилось приятное тепло: Гарри знал, что делает. Гарри сегодня командовал. Луи послушно натянул шлем, застёгивая пряжку под подбородком.  
  
— Мило. — Ковбой улыбнулся. — А теперь пошли.  
  
Всё ещё раздражающе широко ухмыляясь, он помог Луи взобраться на лошадь. Благодаря закатанным рукавам его белой футболки, Томлинсону открывался прекрасный вид на крепкие мышцы, которые напряглись ещё сильнее в тот момент, когда Стайлс ухватил его за талию и приподнял, чтобы Луи смог перекинуть ногу через седло. Пока Томлинсон привыкал к высоте и странному покачиванию, вызванному переступающей с ноги на ногу Пчёлкой, рука Гарри по-хозяйски покоилась на его бедре.  
  
— Ты долго планировал сделать это, не так ли? — спросил Луи.  
  
Слегка покраснев, Гарри закатил глаза и пожал плечами, после чего поправил шляпу, съехавшую ему на затылок.  
  
— Естественно. Постоянно думал об этом. — Откашлявшись и нахмурив брови, он в последний раз хлопнул Луи по бедру и отошёл в сторону. — Теперь насчёт обращения с вожжами...  
  
Луи тихо рассмеялся, утопая в очаровании, излучаемом этим мужчиной. Из-за этого он даже пропустил первую часть инструкции, и Гарри пришлось всё повторять заново.  
  
— Хотя она всё равно будет идти за мной и Артаксом. Так что, в принципе, тебе не о чем волноваться, но всё-таки держись крепче.  
  
Луи коротко кивнул, и Стайлс наконец оставил его в покое, направляясь к собственному коню и с лёгкостью на него запрыгивая. Казалось, его тело было естественным продолжением тела животного. Будто он был рождён в седле.  
  
— Готов? — воодушевлённо поинтересовался он, умело разворачивая Артакса на запад, где виднелись серо-зелёные силуэты гор, и слегка щурясь из-за ветра, трепавшего его тонкую футболку.  
  
— Всегда готов, персик! — крикнул Луи в ответ, привлекая внимание Остина, стоявшего неподалёку. Только услышав шум, мужчина поднял голову и широко ухмыльнулся, поняв, кто это был. Показав Луи средний палец, Гарри легонько пришпорил коня, направляя его по грунтовой дороге к бревенчатому забору, огораживавшему пастбище.  
  
По мнению Луи, езда верхом на следовавшей за Гарри и Артаксом Пчёлке чем-то напоминала качание на волнах. Ветер и лёгкая тряска действовали на удивление успокаивающе и совсем не были такими непривычными, как он себе представлял. Гораздо сложнее было привыкнуть к высоте. Луи чувствовал себя неуверенно и беззащитно, когда смотрел вниз на траву, которая колыхалась вдоль не доходившего ему сейчас и до колена забора. Так что с каждым шагом лошади что-то скручивалось внутри его живота. Это было захватывающе.  
  
Высоко в небе ярко светило солнце, а они всё так же двигались к западу, оставляя позади ручей и в итоге выезжая на совершенно равнинную местность. Поля, окружавшие их, пестрили цветами, а в воздухе витал приятный сладковатый аромат. Луи глубоко вдохнул. Он буквально мог чувствовать вкус мёда у себя на языке, этим воздухом можно было _насытиться_ , в отличие от спёртого, грязного воздуха в Денвере. Казалось, что в таком месте человек вполне смог бы выжить в одиночку.  
  
Через какое-то время Луи наскучило изучать пейзаж и он перевёл взгляд на маячившую впереди широкую спину Гарри. Его уже настолько убаюкали покачивание в седле и тихий топот копыт Пчёлки, что Томлинсон ни о чём не думал и просто впитывал в себя красоту окружающего мира. Голубизну безоблачного неба, зелень скошенной травы, приятный ветерок и вид на тонкую футболку, очень удачно прилипшую к спине Стайлса. Он был так увлечён изучением этого, что не заметил, как широкие пастбища сменились скалистой местностью, поросшей кустарниками. Они приехали к подножью гор, где неподалёку от дороги стояла маленькая обветшалая хижина. Вдруг Пчёлка резко повернулась и целенаправленно зашагала к обочине, где, склонив голову, принялась с аппетитов жевать ветки кустарника.  
  
— Пчёлка! Никаких перекусов, — заявил Луи, наконец возвращаясь в реальность, и дёрнул поводья, пытаясь как-то оторвать её от куста. — _Ну же_. — Но лошадь не обращала на него никакого внимания, а до слуха Томлинсона уже доносился хриплый смех Гарри. Плюнув на всё, он развернулся в седле и уставился на ковбоя. — Вообще-то я тут командовать пытаюсь!  
  
Стайлс лишь покачал головой, и ямочки на его щеках стали глубже.  
  
— Мы всё равно уже приехали, — пояснил он и, соскочив с Артакса, повёл его к забору, окружавшему хижину. — Подожди секунду, я спущу тебя.  
  
Луи раздражённо фыркнул и снова попытался оттянуть Пчёлку от лебеды, но и в этот раз безрезультатно. К счастью, Гарри наконец пришёл ему на помощь и, ласково опустив руку лошади на шею и что-то шепча ей на ухо, осторожно повёл её к забору, где пару минут назад привязал Артакса.  
  
Там он, крепко схватив Луи за талию, наконец опустил его на землю. Какое-то время тот ещё с трудом стоял на ногах, как моряк, только что сошедший на берег. Его колени дрожали, пока он пытался делать свои первые шаги, а спина и бёдра немного ныли. Но вскоре странные ощущения прошли, и Луи повернулся к с нежностью смотревшему на него Гарри.  
  
— Это было круто, — признался Томлинсон.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся одной из своих самых искренних улыбок, заставлявшей его глаза светиться и, как казалось Луи, таившей за собой целую бурю эмоций, и принялся распаковывать привязанные к сёдлам сумки.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил он, расстилая на траве одеяла и открывая контейнеры с бутербродами и картофельным салатом. Ковбой выглядел действительно счастливым и довольным.  
  
Луи потянулся, разминая колени и лениво почёсывая живот.  
  
— Я всё думаю, кто жил в этом домике, — произнёс он, скользя взглядом по хижине и про себя отмечая некоторые детали: обвалившуюся черепицу, разбитое стекло, прогнившие ступени... Вся конструкция значительно завалилась на одну сторону, будто пытаясь на что-то опереться. В прогнувшихся некрашеных досках, протекающей крыше и колючих облачках белых диких цветов, растущих под окнами, Томлинсон находил какие-то особые очарование и таинственность.  
  
Он был так поглощён мыслями, что едва не пропустил момент, когда Гарри начал смеяться.  
  
— Мои бабушка и дедушка, — ответил он. — Рой и Рози.  
  
Повернувшись, Луи удивлённо уставился на него.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он. — Серьёзно?  
  
Стоя на коленях и всё ещё ухмыляясь, Гарри выудил из сумок столовые приборы и несколько бутылок лимонада.  
  
— Ага. — Он пожал плечами. — Они вместе его построили. Сразу после того, как поженились.  
  
Луи показалось, будто из него выкачали весь воздух, а его кожу начало покалывать, будто от удара статическим током. Он встретился взглядом с Гарри и медленно опустился на покрывало.  
  
— Они всё лето проводили здесь, — продолжал Стайлс, краснея под пристальным взглядом Луи и растерянно бегая глазами со стоявшей в стороне хижины на него и обратно. Наконец он не выдержал и отбросил в сторону пластиковую вилку, которую до этого нервно теребил в руках. — Это первая постройка, появившаяся на ранчо, — произнёс он. — Она расположена здесь, потому что они... Они так сильно любили это место. Буквально обожали его. — Он откашлялся и, опустившись на задницу, обхватил колени руками и прижал к груди. — Они называли этот домик своим храмом.  
  
Луи подполз к нему и осторожно опустил руку ему на предплечье.  
  
— Поэтому ты не хочешь продавать эту землю? — пробормотал он.  
  
— Да, — хрипло выдохнул Гарри и опустил подбородок на сцепленные руки. На его лице читалось отчаяние, а взгляд зелёных глаз всё ещё был устремлён в сторону покосившейся хижины. — Здесь они научились любить друг друга, — добавил он. — Так каждый раз говорил дедушка Рой после рассказа о том, как они поженились через три недели после их первого танца. — Голос Гарри дрогнул, и он, пожав плечами, вытер большим пальцем уголки глаз. — Здесь родился мой отец. Практически единственное, что... что я о нём помню, это то, как он учил меня ловить рыбу в этом ручье. — Стайлс поднял руку и указал на сверкавшую под солнечными лучами воду. — Я всегда представлял, как буду водить сюда собственных детей и рассказывать им всё это. Про их прабабушку и прадедушку. Это место для меня важнее всего на свете, — произнёс он. — А бурение здесь всё уничтожит, Луи. Останется только... Домик снесут. Это ужасно. Мне становится плохо от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
Сжав его предплечье, Луи подвинулся ближе.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал он.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся сквозь слёзы.  
  
— За что? Я пригласил тебя сюда на пикник, а в итоге просто... — Он закончил свою речь неопределённым взмахом руки, что Луи воспринял как «разнылся».  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— Прости, что был таким грубым, — сказал он. — Прости, что пытался на тебя давить.  
  
Повернувшись к нему, Гарри слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Луи, — мягко упрекнул он. — Ты вообще представляешь, как я _счастлив_ , что моя мать отправила сюда тебя?  
  
Томлинсон открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но, подумав, закрыл его и лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну да, у меня не особо получалось оказывать на тебя воздействие.  
  
Снова рассмеявшись, Гарри принялся нервно мять свою шляпу, то сдвигая её на затылок, то снова опуская на глаза.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду.  
  
Какое-то время Луи просто с нежностью на него смотрел, а потом ответил:  
  
— Я знаю. — Он стянул шляпу с головы Стайлса и ласково поцеловал его в висок, замечая, как дрожат ресницы ковбоя, а сам он глубоко вдыхает, на мгновение задерживая воздух в себе. — Но положение у нас хуёвое.  
  
Гарри медленно кивнул.  
  
— Я, наверное, идиот, раз отказываюсь с этим расставаться, — пробормотал он. — Это просто домик... Просто ручей.  
  
Ничего не отвечая, Луи принялся успокаивающе поглаживать его руку.  
  
— И на... — Гарри осёкся и нервно заёрзал, после чего опустил непокрытую голову на плечо Луи и, уткнувшись носом ему в шею, принялся теребить края лежавшей у него на коленях шляпы. — На благотворительном вечере моя мама... Боже, она так меня разозлила. Я думаю, она пыталась мне сказать, что пора бы их отпустить и начать жить своей жизнью... — Он закатил глаза. — Конечно, это очень разумное предложение с её стороны. Может, она даже права, я не знаю, но просто... просто я не хотел это слушать.  
  
— Важно помнить историю своей семьи, — подал голос Луи. На мгновение воцарилась тишина, тут же нарушенная его тихим смешком. — Знаешь, до встречи с тобой у меня и в мыслях не было говорить что-то подобное.  
  
Подняв голову, Гарри заглянул ему в глаза.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Поджав губы, Луи перевёл взгляд на пустующую хижину.  
  
— Я никогда раньше так не думал. — Он мог чувствовать тяжесть руки Гарри, лежавшей на его ноге, а также мольбу в зелёных глазах, пытавшихся прочесть выражение его лица. Луи снова повернулся к нему. — Мои родители развелись ещё до того, как я пошёл в колледж, и это определённо было худшим событием моей жизни.  
  
— Оу, Луи, — прошептал Стайлс. — Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Да ладно. — Луи покачал головой и неопределённо повёл плечами. — Что вышло, то вышло. Просто сейчас я понимаю, что пытался справиться с этим, разрывая все связывавшие нас узы. В смысле, мне казалось, что у меня больше нет семьи. Нет дома. Так что я просто... не знаю, находился в свободном плавании, что ли.  
  
Успокаивающе, но в то же время и дразняще поглаживая его ногу, Гарри пробормотал:  
  
— Что ж, тогда я рад, что ты приплыл сюда.  
  
— Я просто... — Луи осёкся, пытаясь собрать свои мысли во внятное предложение, способное в полной мере выразить его чувства. Ему вдруг снова захотелось обрести семью, вернуть это чувство нужности. Хотелось чего-то такого же, как у Найла и Мэгги. Как у Гарри и его бабушки и дедушки. — Я думаю... — осторожно начал он, стараясь не слишком сильно погружаться в горьковато-сладкие воспоминания о доме в Лонг-Прери. — Теперь, когда ты объяснил мне, я вдруг подумал... Раз уж даже для меня такое важное значение имеет дом, в котором я провёл детство, то это место я тоже хочу сохранить. Ты не должен продавать его. Правда не должен.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Гарри наклонился ближе к нему и с нежностью поцеловал в губы, после чего в последний раз сжал бедро Луи и, разгладив покрывало, вернулся к сервировке пикника.  
  
— Хорошо, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Я и не собираюсь. — В его голосе звучали уверенность и решимость, будто он сам себя пытался убедить в том, что всё и правда было так просто.  
  
Наблюдая за ним, Луи то и дело мысленно возвращался к стойлу и случайно подслушанному там разговору. _«Вообще-то я разговаривал с банком по поводу кредита... Они согласились дать мне неплохую процентную ставку»._ В тот день Луи, сразу после того, как вернулся в дом, залез в свой компьютер и дважды проверил ситуацию на рынке крупного рогатого скота, чтобы убедиться в осуществимости плана действий, который предложил Гарри. Казалось, рынок держался неплохо. _«С нами всё будет в порядке!»_ — эхом отозвался в его голове голос Стайлса. Томлинсон старался заглушить беспокоившуюся часть себя — ту самую часть, которая работала на большую корпорацию и прекрасно знала, на что способны такие люди, как Уолтер Моос.  
  
_«...Всё будет в порядке»._  
  
Они ели бутерброды и запивали их лимонадом, греясь на солнце и наблюдая за пасшимися в сторонке лошадьми. Настроение обоих значительно улучшилось, и Гарри уже с оживлением рассказывал о том, как идут дела у телят, не забывая упомянуть Салли и Пола, которые просто идеально вписались в стадо. У Луи даже пару раз замирало сердце от осознания того, насколько Стайлс был прекрасным. Особенно здесь, в своей стихии, улыбающийся широкому голубому небу.  
  
— Давай-ка сделаем селфи, — вдруг предложил Томлинсон и, вытащив из кармана телефон, пополз ближе к Гарри, сразу передавая ему мобильник. В конце концов именно у ковбоя здесь были самые длинные руки.  
  
Гарри заснял их в тот самый момент, когда Луи, зажмурившись, наклонился и прижался губами к его щеке, стараясь сдержать рвущуюся наружу глупую ухмылку. Когда он наконец открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что у них вышло, Томлинсон не смог сдержать смеха. Гарри на фотографии буквально светился, а его щёки приобрели нежный розовый оттенок. Даже покосившаяся хижина вписалась в кадр, заняв часть заднего плана.  
  
— Поставлю это в рамку, — заявил Луи.  
  
Закончив жевать, Стайлс широко улыбнулся и, переплетя пальцы с Луи, слегка сжал ладонь.  
  
— Да, хорошее фото.  
  
_«Спасибо, что привёл меня сюда,_ — подумал Томлинсон. — _Спасибо, что рассказал»._ Но тогда он постеснялся произнести это вслух, а потом Гарри уже поднялся на ноги и, начав складывать всё обратно в мешки, сказал, что пора возвращаться. Они подвели лошадей к ручью, чтобы те смогли попить, и прежде, чем Луи успел опомниться, он уже снова сидел в седле, чувствуя себя настоящим профи в этом деле.  
  
Когда они уезжали, разбитые окна старой хижины будто бы глядели им вслед.

* * *

У Луи звонил сотовый телефон. Удивительно, но здесь на самом деле появилась связь. Это был четверг, время перевалило за полдень, а сам Луи только-только вернулся из ванной, где принимал душ. Ну и делал ещё кое-что, конечно же.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя, — раздражённо пробормотал он себе под нос.  
  
Вздохнув, он упал на кровать и взглянул на телефон, намереваясь просто проверить имя звонившего. Вот только увидев, кто это был, он не раздумывая протянул руку и снял трубку, поднося телефон к уху.  
  
— Луи, — произнёс Зейн. Судя по доносившемуся до слуха Луи стуку клавиатуры и ужасно скучающей и деловой интонации Малика, последний находился в офисе.  
  
— Зейни, — чрезмерно ласково протянул Томлинсон просто для того, чтобы услышать, как тот фыркнет в ответ на это. Луи всегда забавляло недовольное сопение Малика, пытавшегося сосредоточиться на работе. — Что стряслось?  
  
— Я еду в Вайоминг, — объявил Зейн. — Буду там завтра днём.  
  
От неожиданности выронив зажатые в другой руке вещи, Луи быстро сел и нахмурился.  
  
— Ещё раз, что? — Он понятия не имел, почему эти новости вызвали у него приступ паники, от которого по всему телу прошла дрожь.  
  
Стук клавиатуры затих, и перед глазами Томлинсона возникло чёткое изображение Зейна, устало потиравшего пальцами покрасневшую от очков переносицу.  
  
— Ты же уезжаешь в субботу, так? — уточнил он. — Я приеду, чтобы заменить тебя.  
  
Луи потерял дар речи. _«Зейна? Они решили отправить Зейна?»_ Он не мог понять, зачем нужно было посылать сюда настоящего адвоката, учитывая то, что обсуждать или пересматривать было нечего. На задворках его сознания стало формироваться неприятное предчувствие: раз уж они дошли до того, что потратились на перелёт в Вайоминг самого Зейна Малика, то хижине Роя и Розы грозили настоящие проблемы.  
  
— Но Гарри не подпишет, так что... — наконец ответил он, а в его голосе вдруг появились оборонительные нотки. — Ты просто потеряешь время.  
  
Какое-то время Зейн ничего не отвечал, и Луи слышал лишь его размеренное дыхание на другом конце трубки.  
  
— Мне сообщили, что вопрос ещё не решён, — в конце концов произнёс Малик. — Так что я собираюсь взять его разрешение на себя. Больше я ничего не могу сказать.  
  
— Оу... — Томлинсон притянул колени к груди и для удобства завернулся в белое одеяло. — Тогда ладно. — Луи никак не мог разобраться в захвативших его разум эмоциях. Он скучал по Зейну и очень хотел показать ему Шеридан, а после этого, может, вместе с Гарри сводить его к Лиаму на кружку пива, чтобы должным образом их познакомить. Хотя восторг от предстоявшей встречи с лучшим другом приглушали мысли об Энн Твист и Уолтере Моосе, которые определённо что-то замышляли. Но даже это беспокойство померкло, как только Луи накрыло внезапное чувство осознания: ему придётся уехать от Гарри. В смысле, действительно уехать, причём совсем скоро.  
  
— Тогда увидимся завтра, — прервал его мысли Зейн. — Я напишу тебе, как только приземлюсь.  
  
— Ага, — с трудом выдавил Луи. — Я уже в предвкушении.  
  
В трубке послышались гудки, и Томлинсон разжал пальцы, роняя телефон на матрас. _«О господи»,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях. Полтора дня. Вот всё, что у него осталось.  
  
Все их с Гарри разговоры о лете были больше похожи на пламенные, обнадёживающие друг друга речи, чем на настоящее планирование будущего. Но они собирались навещать друг друга: Луи хотел провести Гарри по самым интересным местам Денвера, а Стайлс надеялся вытащить его на ещё одну прогулку верхом. Вот только планировать отношения на расстоянии было просто только тогда, когда они находились друг у друга в объятиях. Плюс ко всему неизбежное погружение Луи в учёбу с приходом его первого семестра на юрфаке ещё даже не подвергалось обсуждению.  
  
— Пиздец, — простонал Луи, падая на кровать. — _Пиздец_.  
  
Протянув руку, он нащупал розовый вибратор Гарри и изогнулся, приставляя его к своей заднице. План был в том, чтобы подрочить и, может, даже довести себя до оргазма, думая о использовавшем эту штуку Гарри, а потом выйти на улицу, добраться до стойла и найти ковбоя там. Но сейчас чувство отчаяния прошибало его до холодного пота, и Луи до безумия хотелось трахать, трахать и _трахать_ себя, а потом пойти к Стайлсу и целоваться с ним до покрасневших губ и сбитого дыхания, пока один из них наконец не сорвётся.  
  
Поэтому он быстро ввёл вибратор внутрь, закусывая губу от боли, но даже не пытаясь замедлить движения кистью. Он был уже влажным от смазки, нанесённой ещё до разговора с Зейном, но всё ещё очень узким и разгорячённым после душа.  
  
— Блять, блять, — выдохнул Луи, когда дилдо оказался в нём на половину, и перевернулся на живот в попытке найти более удобный угол. Подняв задницу над кроватью и уткнувшись лицом в подушку, он завёл руку за спину и, ухватившись за основание вибратора, начал быстро им двигать. Из-за неудобного положения мышцы затекли, а из глаз Луи покатились слёзы, потому что он, как ни старался, никак не мог попасть по простате. Не мог ввести игрушку достаточно глубоко. Этого просто было _недостаточно_.  
  
— Гарри, — проскулил он.  
  
Изначально Луи решил трахнуть себя дилдо для того, чтобы подкинуть воображению Гарри несколько картинок, чтобы возбудить его. Но каким-то образом это производило и несколько побочных эффектов: Луи вздрагивал с каждым толчком, его лицо заливалось краской, а всё тело ныло от неудобной позы и одновременно с тем от желания прикоснуться к Гарри. Он буквально вытрахивал из себя все мысли о предстоявшей разлуке, выворачивая плечо и до боли выгибая кисть. Лишь бы сильнее, сильнее, сильнее.  
  
Когда Томлинсон был полностью готов, он забросил вибратор под кровать и принялся трясущимися руками натягивать на себя одежду. Дрожащими пальцами он с огромной осторожностью заправил свой твёрдый, истекающий смазкой член в джинсы, напрочь забыв о нижнем белье. Ширинка так приятно давила на эрекцию, что яйца Луи потяжелели, а низ живота свело от удовольствия — мужчину бросало в дрожь от одной только мысли о том, что он собирался выйти отсюда в таком состоянии. Чтобы прикрыть выпуклость, он накинул на себя одну из огромных фланелевых рубашек Гарри, в итоге забывая застегнуть на ней несколько пуговиц.  
  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, Луи проскользнул в коридор. В столовой перед таблицей с именами для телят сидели Роби и Остин и доедали поздний обед, вполголоса обсуждая обрезание копыт. Проходя мимо них, Луи неловко махнул рукой, получая два вежливых кивка в ответ. Разговор возобновился, и Томлинсон, с облегчением вздохнув, подошёл к входной двери. До стойла оставалась буквально пара шагов, и в пределах видимости не было ни одной живой души. Даже Бонни куда-то пропала.  
  
Как Луи и планировал, Гарри был один. Он сидел на стоге сена и чинил лежавшее перед ним седло, то и дело отряхивая от пыли перчатки. В стойле было практически пусто. Внутрь помещения проникал тёплый солнечный свет, а нос щекотал сладковатый запах лошадиного корма. Стараясь не шуметь, Луи остановился, и Гарри поднял взгляд только тогда, когда услышал, как мужчина пытается закрыть за собой огромные тяжёлые двери. Петли были ржавыми и определённо нуждались в замене, как и всё в этом месте, и после нескольких безрезультатных попыток Томлинсон заворчал от досады. Однако он успокоился, как только ему на плечо опустилась большая ладонь в старой перчатке.  
  
— Малыш, — прошептал Гарри, и его горячее дыхание опалило шею Луи, делая возбуждение последнего почти невыносимым. Всю грудь Томлинсона приятно закололо, когда ковбой провёл рукой по изгибу его локтя, убирая пальцы Луи от дверной ручки. — Что ты хочешь сделать? Давай я.  
  
Луи отошёл на пару шагов, и его ноги едва не подкосились, когда он взглянул на мускулистую спину Гарри, обтянутую грязной светло-голубой футболкой. Одним рывком Стайлс захлопнул дверь, отчего вены на его шее вздулись, а мышцы напряглись, заставляя Луи истекать слюной. Закончив, он повернулся и, упершись ладонями в бока, перенёс вес на одну ногу, принимая довольно женственную позу. Томлинсону хотелось плакать. Гарри вообще был реален? Как ему удавалось чудесным образом оставаться _собой_ , несмотря ни на что?  
  
— Привет, — наконец выдохнул Луи, вдруг смущаясь своей затеи.  
  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, Гарри удивлённо приподнял брови.  
  
— Ты в моей рубашке.  
  
Пожав плечами, Томлинсон слегка приподнял подол, демонстрируя впечатляющую выпуклость в своих джинсах. Он легонько провёл ладонью по животу и дразня обвёл пальцем пуговицу на штанах. Подняв взгляд на Гарри, он вскинул брови.  
  
— _Ох_ , — только и смог выдавить Гарри. Его зрачки заметно расширились, а рот слегка приоткрылся. — Ты...  
  
Тихо хихикнув, Луи кивнул и пальцем поманил ковбоя в сторону одного из подпиравших крышу столбов, расположенного ближе к центру стойла. Вся его поверхность до самых стропил была завешана старыми подковами, а в центре красовалась деревянная табличка: _«Здесь живут Старая Кобыла и её Жеребец»_. Облокотившись на столб, Луи поймал взгляд Гарри и начал медленно расстёгивать свои джинсы.  
  
В глазах Стайлса сияли искорки интереса, руки покоились на груди, пальцы грубо сжимали бицепсы, а зубы терзали покрасневшую нижнюю губу. Луи мог кожей чувствовать его взгляд, скользящий вверх и вниз по разгорячённому телу, подмечающий каждое движение рук, расстёгивавших штаны, и замирающий на наконец появившейся снаружи розовой головке члена. Будто бы Гарри пытался за один раз впитать в себя всего Луи, будто он просто никак не мог им насытиться. Одна только мысль об этом посылала искры возбуждения по венам Томлинсона.  
  
— Иисусе, ты такой красивый, — с благоговением выдохнул Гарри и тут же удивлённо захлопнул рот ладонью, будто не ожидая от себя признания этого вслух. Его щёки порозовели от смущения.  
  
Тихо хихикнув, Луи откинул голову назад, едва не ударяясь затылком об одну из висевших на столбе подков. В конце концов он перестал дразниться и полностью спустил свои джинсы, оставляя их висеть где-то в районе щиколоток.  
  
— Ну тогда иди сюда и трахни меня наконец, — позвал он.  
  
Гарри мгновенно сорвался с места и, в два шага преодолев разделявшие их футы, обхватил Луи за талию, впечатываясь поцелуем в его губы и скользя пальцами по обнажённому телу под рубашкой. На ковбое по-прежнему были его рабочие перчатки, и Томлинсон вздрагивал каждый раз, когда грубая материя задевала особо нежные участки кожи. Он простонал в рот Гарри, вдруг понимая, насколько ближе него он был к разрядке: если Стайлс только начинал возбуждаться, то сам Луи был уже больше, чем на половине пути.  
  
— Ах, — выдохнул он, когда Гарри разорвал их поцелуй и, опустившись к шее Луи, осторожно прикусил кожу на изгибе его плеча. Их тела были плотно прижаты друг к другу, грязная одежда Стайлса тёрлась о чистую кожу Луи, и это было так горячо, что последний едва держался на ногах. — Блять, — простонал он. — Это была плохая идея, да?  
  
Гарри кивнул, из-за чего спутанные кудри защекотали подбородок Луи, и прошептал:  
  
— Ужасная. — Вдруг упав на колени, он облизнул губы и поднял на него взгляд стеклянных, бутылочно-зелёных глаз. Ковбой принялся нежно выцеловывать бледную кожу всего в нескольких сантиметрах от болезненно твёрдого члена Томлинсона, из-за чего мужчина задрожал от возбуждения, а с покрасневшей головки закапала естественная смазка.  
  
— О господи, — задыхаясь, пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад. Нос щекотал приятный, густой запах стойла, а руки Гарри в грубых перчатках по-прежнему покоились на талии Луи. Ему было так хорошо, что это уже невозможно было выносить.  
  
Запечатлев один лёгкий поцелуй на влажной головке его члена, Гарри грубо повернул Луи спиной к себе. Ахнув, тот поднял руки и, скрестив их, прижал к деревянному столбу. Упершись щекой в запястья, он повернул голову и приоткрыл рот, чувствуя поглаживания на своей заднице.  
  
Два больших пальца скользнули в расселину между его ягодиц, раздвигая их в стороны, и в этом обжигающем соприкосновении кожи Луи с грубой материей рабочих перчаток было что-то невероятно сексуальное. Тем временем Гарри продолжал играть с его задницей, скользя пальцами над покрасневшим и влажным отверстием, затем сжимая ягодицы вместе и снова разводя их в стороны. Когда он раздвинул их особенно широко, Луи почувствовал, как его мышцы сокращаются, а из задницы вытекает тонкая струйка лубриканта, скатываясь к яйцам и оставляя за собой влажный след. Было такое чувство, будто его уже хорошенько оттрахали и заполнили спермой, и из-за этого грудь Томлинсона уже едва ли не накалилась добела от желания.  
  
Уткнувшись носом в его копчик, Гарри простонал.  
  
— Ты так охуенно пахнешь, малыш.  
  
— Просто... — Если Луи и собирался что-то сказать, его мысли улетучились в ту же секунду, когда Гарри прижался губами к его растянутому отверстию. Сквозь зубы втянув в себя воздух, Томлинсон сжался, чувствуя, как внутрь его задницы проникает влажный кончик языка. Гарри вылизывал его резкими, быстрыми движениями, достаточно глубокими, чтобы Луи задыхался от удовольствия, но всё же не слишком сильными, чтобы тот не кончал раньше времени. Когда он наконец расслабился и полностью отдался ощущениям, Стайлс замедлил темп, начиная проходиться по расселине медленными, дразнящими мазками.  
  
— Б-блять, Гарри, — задыхаясь и царапая ногтями дерево, проскулил Луи. Мужчина был так возбуждён, что хотелось кричать. Однако он лишь всхлипывал, уткнувшись лицом в руки, сильнее раздвигал ноги и выгибал спину, пытаясь подстроиться под движения Гарри.  
  
В его глазах стояли слёзы к тому моменту, как ковбой наконец поднялся и провёл ладонями по его бокам, задирая рубашку.  
  
— Презерватив? — прошептал он.  
  
— В нагрудном кармане, — прохрипел Луи, стараясь поймать ртом воздух. Его член был таким твёрдым, что это начинало приносить боль.  
  
Проведя ладонью по груди Томлинсона, Гарри нащупал маленькую упаковку и, разорвав её зубами, отбросил одну из перчаток на засыпанный соломой пол, чтобы без затруднений раскатать презерватив по члену. Спустя пару секунд, Луи почувствовал, как в его заднице оказалась головка, с лёгкостью преодолевшая слабое сопротивление мышц. Он был на грани слёз.  
  
— _Пожа..._ — начал было он, но окончание слова так и застряло в его горле, как только Гарри одним плавным движением толкнулся внутрь, сразу же попадая по простате. Когда же ковбой вышел и подался вперёд снова, голос Луи сошёл до едва разборчивого бормотания. Он был так возбуждён, член Гарри заполнял его просто потрясающе.  
  
После третьего толчка Стайлс вдруг обернул руку в перчатке вокруг основания его члена, и Луи, не выдержав, кончил, задыхаясь и царапая ногтями деревянный столб. Грубая ткань тёрлась о чувствительную кожу, Гарри всё ещё был глубоко внутри него, и всё это буквально выдавливало из него последние капли.  
  
— О боже, — выдохнул Луи. — Вот _блять_... — Удовольствие волнами разливалось по его телу, и каждый новый импульс, казалось, был только сильнее предыдущего.  
  
Простонав, Гарри толкнулся сильнее, снова проходясь по его простате.  
  
— Самая горячая вещь из всех, что со мной случались, — хрипло пробормотал он.  
  
— Не останавливайся, — нетерпеливо прошептал Луи. — Сильнее.  
  
Не теряя времени, Гарри начал с силой в него вколачиваться, опуская руки ему на бёдра и впиваясь в них пальцами. Дыхание Луи сбилось, а пальцы на ногах поджимались каждый раз, когда ковбой особо сильно толкался внутрь. Прошло не больше минуты, прежде чем он наконец особо сильно сжал пальцы и с низким дрожащим стоном излился в презерватив. Но даже несмотря на чрезмерную чувствительность, граничившую с болью, Гарри продолжал трахать Луи, пока это не стало совсем невыносимым.  
  
В голове у Томлинсона была приятная пустота, будто он был на грани обморока. Наконец натянув джинсы и отойдя на пару шагов, он совершенно случайно заметил свою собственную сперму, испачкавшую часть столба. Не выдержав, он расхохотался и указал в ту сторону пальцем, пытаясь привлечь внимание Гарри.  
  
Фыркнув, ковбой наклонился, чтобы подобрать упаковку от презерватива.  
  
— Ну, невелика беда, — произнёс он. — Мы всё равно собирались его снести...  
  
Луи повернулся к нему как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить хмурое выражение на его лице.  
  
— Оу... — только и смог выдавить он, не зная, как реагировать, и чувствуя себя из-за этого крайне глупо.  
  
— Когда ты уезжаешь? — вдруг спросил Гарри, поднимая голову. — Я знаю, что в субботу, но во сколько у тебя рейс?  
  
— В восемь утра, — виновато пробормотал Луи, пожимая плечами.  
  
Гарри кивнул, как будто бы став меньше.  
  
— Ладно. — И, глубоко вздохнув, он повторил уже, видимо, для себя: — Ладно.

* * *

В пятницу вечером Мэгги и Найл покинули пивную Лиама довольно рано, успев задержаться не больше, чем на полторы пинты. И даже несмотря на то, что Луи к этому времени уже попрощался со всеми работниками ранчо за традиционным чили, поданным на ужин, (Остин, Роби и Пол сразу после этого пошли спать, поскольку у них впервые с начала отёла появилась возможность расслабиться), осознание охватило его только тогда, когда Хораны встали и накинули на плечи свои лёгкие куртки. Это действительно происходило. Утром он улетит и не увидит никого из них ещё очень долгое время.  
  
— Пока, — прошептал он, обняв друзей, и тихо всхлипнул, тут же смутившись из-за своей дурацкой чрезмерной эмоциональности.  
  
_«Идиот, естественно, ты будешь и по ним скучать. Ты уезжаешь не только от Гарри»._  
  
— Пока, Луи, — отстранившись, ответила Мэгги и, подняв на Томлинсона затуманенные от слёз глаза, часто заморгала. Опустив взгляд на её живот, Луи непроизвольно улыбнулся, но тут же в ужасе поднял голову, вдруг осознав, насколько очевидным было его поведение. Вот только это резкое движение было ещё более подозрительным, так что, поняв это, они оба тихо рассмеялись. — Не переживай, — прошептала девушка и указала в сторону Гарри, который всё ещё сидел за из столиком и, казалось, был полностью погружён в свои мысли. — Сомневаюсь, что его голову сейчас занимает что-то кроме того, как сильно он будет по тебе скучать.  
  
В ответ на это Луи смог выдавить только ещё один дрожащий всхлип. Последняя неделя пролетела слишком незаметно, и, казалось, с того дня, когда они ездили на пикник к старой хижине Роя и Розы, каждый новый день таял в воздухе ещё быстрее предыдущего. Всё ранчо охватила атмосфера лёгкой меланхолии, из-за чего каждая минута оставляла за собой едва заметное горько-сладкое послевкусие. А за последние двадцать четыре часа Гарри и вовсе погрузился в мрачное, напряжённое уныние, от чего сердце Луи болело только сильнее.  
  
— Ох, Лу, — вздохнула Мэгги, посмеиваясь сквозь слёзы, и утянула Луи в ещё одни крепкие объятия. — Я так рада, что ты к нам приехал.  
  
— Как и я, — эхом отозвался Найл, когда девушка наконец передала Томлинсона ему в руки.  
  
— Вы так хорошо обнимаетесь, вы бы знали, — неразборчиво пробормотал Луи, уткнувшись носом в его грудь.  
  
Хохотнув, Найл кивнул в сторону Гарри.  
  
— Учились у лучших!  
  
Когда они все повернулись, чтобы взглянуть на него, Стайлс слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Сейчас он был ещё мрачнее, чем тогда, когда они только пришли в бар, и грудь Луи снова кольнуло болезненное напоминание.  
  
— Пока, Эйч, — произнёс Найл и понимающе усмехнулся, когда Гарри лишь безрадостно хмыкнул ему в ответ. Затем конюх повернулся к Зейну, сидевшему напротив Стайлса и нервно ёрзавшему на своём стуле. — Был рад снова с тобой повидаться, чувак.  
  
— Ага! — воскликнул Малик и, задрав голову, улыбнулся, от чего в уголках его глаз появились крохотные морщинки. Затем он обратился к Мэгги: — Было приятно познакомиться!  
  
Самолёт Зейна приземлился около часа назад, что дало ему возможность успеть и заселиться в одну из гостиниц Шеридана, и встретиться с Луи в пивной. Мэгги приветливо ему кивнула, после чего пара прокричала всем свои заключительные прощания и в обнимку направилась к выходу.  
  
— Итак... — начал Луи, садясь обратно за столик и прижимаясь поближе к Гарри.  
  
В баре они остались только втроём, так что атмосфера вокруг стала более напряжённой. И Томлинсону казалось, что в основном виноват в этом был Гарри, чьё нежелание говорить стало только очевиднее после ухода Хоранов. Ему даже пришлось подавить незначительный приступ раздражения. Он прекрасно понимал, что Стайлсу хотелось провести время вместе — Луи тоже этого хотелось, — но до восьми утра у них в запасе был весь остаток ночи, чтобы вдоволь наобниматься в постели. Томлинсон просто надеялся, что встреча на нейтральной территории как-то облегчит неловкость всей ситуации, потому что знакомство Гарри и Зейна было для него чем-то действительно важным. Он так сильно любил их обоих, что безумно нервничал, надеясь, что они оба узнают и тоже полюбят друг друга.  
  
— Как дела в офисе? — наконец спросил он Зейна, пытаясь развеять и так затянувшееся молчание.  
  
Вместе с тем он незаметно сжал бедро Гарри под столом, пытаясь успокоить его и заставить немного расслабиться. _«Я ещё вернусь. Я уезжаю не навсегда, ты же знаешь. Я люблю тебя. Я действительно тебя люблю»._  
  
— А, ну как всегда, в принципе, — с лёгкостью ответил Зейн, как будто перед ним не сидел мрачный как туча Гарри, и пожал плечами. Боже, как же Луи по нему скучал. — Windows опять обновили, так что Грэг теперь не может даже почту проверить.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся. Грэг Бошрамп был одним из самых высокопоставленных членов корпорации Энн Твист, но каждый раз, когда дело касалось компьютеров, он превращался в настоящую катастрофу, хотя и работал с ними на протяжении двадцати пяти лет. Луи уже было повернулся к Гарри, чтобы рассказать, как Грэг каждый раз просит помочь ему найти только что сохранённый файл, потому что запихивает он их в самые неожиданные папки, такие, как, например, «Дни Рождения Сотрудников», но слова так и застряли у него в горле. Ковбой молча пялился на одну из картин, висевших на стене бара, и Томлинсон даже не был уверен, что он слышал начало их разговора.  
  
Покачав головой, Луи опустил взгляд на свой напиток, думая о предстоящем отъезде и чувствуя целый шквал неоднозначных эмоций. Конечно, будет непривычно снова оказаться в офисе после такого долгого отсутствия, однако он понимал, что уже с огромным нетерпением ждёт этого момента. Он хотел поскорее вернуться к своей обычной жизни, единственным постоянным изменением в которой стал бы Гарри. Они до сих пор не обсудили ничего, кроме поездки Луи в Шеридан, спланированной в первую очередь, и теперь Томлинсон просто потерялся в размышлениях о том, как они будут распределять время между Колорадо и Вайомингом, пока он не выпустится с юрфака.  
  
_«Мы должны об этом поговорить,_ — подумал он, чувствуя досаду из-за того, что они до сих пор этого не сделали, и вместе с тем стараясь не подпускать мысли о браке в опасную близость к своему сознанию. — _Сегодня же»._  
  
Зейн вернул его в реальность, улыбаясь и слегка дотрагиваясь стаканом до его руки.  
  
— Ты слышал, что они снова передали тебе дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон?  
  
— Нет, мне никто не сказал! — восторженно завопил Луи и чокнулся с Зейном бокалами. — Выкуси, Николас Гримшоу.  
  
Закатив глаза, Малик рассмеялся и сделал небольшой глоток.  
  
— До сих пор не понимаю, действительно ли он тебя ненавидит или же просто хочет с тобой переспать.  
  
— Что ж, — фыркнул Луи, стараясь не обращать внимание на напрягшегося рядом Гарри, и, для выразительности положив одну руку себе на сердце, другой легонько провёл по его бедру, — он в любом случае безумно завидует тому, как хорошо я знаю Единообразный торговый кодекс.  
  
Пока Луи работал с делом Хопкинс-Харрингтон, он успел досконально его изучить, проводя часы за чтением книги о заключении деловых контрактов. И ему это правда нравилось, в основном потому, что он чувствовал, будто постоянно узнаёт что-то важное, будто готовится к своей будущей жизни, в которой обязательно будет гением юриспруденции.  
  
Тихо посмеиваясь, Зейн снисходительно покачал головой, а Гарри, даже не улыбнувшись, лишь поёрзал на стуле и крепче сжал руку на своём стакане.  
  
— Он же тоже поступает в Боулдер этой осенью? — уточнил Малик.  
  
— Да... прости, господи. Жду не дождусь увидеть, как он будет хвастаться работой в TwistCorp перед другими первокурсниками, — произнёс Луи и на этот раз уже сам закатил глаза. Напыщенность Гримшоу никогда не была направлена на унижение или оскорбление кого-то, но Луи она всё равно очень не нравилась.  
  
— Боже мой, — воскликнул Зейн, поднимая на него взгляд, — я вдруг вспомнил. Совсем забыл тебе сказать...  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Мне звонил Виестра.  
  
— _Что?_ — переспросил Томлинсон и, откинувшись на спинку стула, разразился громким хохотом. Он понятия не имел, как разговор о Нике Гримшоу мог напомнить Малику их старого приятеля из колледжа, но ему определённо очень хотелось это узнать.  
  
— Он совсем не изменился, — продолжал Зейн, всё ещё смеясь и отпивая ещё один глоток из своего стакана. — Позвонил мне и такой типа: «Чувак, Дэйв приезжает в Денвер в августе, и я слышал, что Томмо в этом году поступает на юрфак, та-а-ак что мы непременно должны увидеться с ними! Троекратное ура!» А потом он завис ненадолго, после чего добавил: «Ну там знаешь... потому-у что...» Ну и как бы намёками пытался подвести меня к мысли.  
  
Луи так широко улыбался, что у него начинали болеть щёки. Он закивал Зейну, прекрасно понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
  
— То есть он хотел, чтобы ты вместе с ним закончил фразу?  
  
— Ага, — согласился Зейн и снова покачал головой, — чего я, очевидно, делать не стал.  
  
— А как он в итоге сказал это?  
  
Зейн всегда отлично удавалось изображать голос Виестры, но на этот раз он превзошёл сам себя, активно жестикулируя и кривляясь для наглядности.  
  
— Потому что там наконец-то легализовали травку, а я до сих пор этим не воспользовался!  
  
Луи снова расхохотался. Виестра всегда был невероятно нелепым человеком, и раньше Томлинсон даже подумать не мог, что однажды кто-то вроде него станет его другом. Этот парень каждое лето вытаскивал их обоих на концерт группы Дэйва Мэттьюса в Альпийскую долину штата Висконсин, причём он был одним из тех людей, которых постоянно называли по фамилии, так что Луи был немного растерян, впервые услышав имя «Майк».  
  
— _Ничего-о себе_ , — протянул Гарри, так внезапно вступая в разговор, что Луи невольно вздрогнул. — Теперь в Денвере есть всё, чего только душа ни пожелает, не так ли? — Голос ковбоя так и сочился сарказмом, из-за чего Томлинсону показалось, будто на него только что вылили целый ушат ледяной воды.  
  
Его челюсть даже слегка отвисла из-за такой непривычной язвительности Стайлса, из-за его совершенно очевидной грубости. Лицо Луи покраснело от смущения, а волосы на затылке встали дыбом, когда он повернулся к Гарри. Тот же всё так же пялился на свой нетронутый напиток и хмурил густые брови.  
  
— Концерты рок-групп и легальная марихуана. Настоящий рай.  
  
_«Что за хуйня?»_ К горлу Луи вдруг ни с того ни с сего подкатил ком. Растерянность и досада смешались с его и без того нестабильным состоянием, и в груди потихоньку начал закипать гнев.  
  
С губ Зейна сорвался короткий смешок, а взгляд его карих глаз нервно забегал между Луи и Гарри. Однако каким-то образом он не придал словам ковбоя особого значения и лишь пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, не то чтобы я сильно всем этим увлекался, но врать не буду — мне никогда не надоест живое исполнение песни «Satellite»...  
  
— Да, интересненько, — произнёс Гарри и наклонился вперёд, всем своим видом источая яд и буквально обрывая Зейна на полуслове. — А с этим нет никаких проблем с точки зрения морали? Ну там _нормально_ ли для юристов курить в Колорадо? И нет ли ничего страшного в том, что они ходят по барам? — Малик хотел было ответить, но ковбой не дал ему и слова вставить, лишь пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Хотя, видимо, для вас не так уж и важны моральные принципы, а? Нашёл лазейку в законе, убедился, что ничего не нарушаешь, и всё в порядке, не так ли? Этим вы обычно занимаетесь?  
  
Луи застыл, всё ещё пялясь на Стайлса с открытым ртом. Он готов был провалиться под землю от стыда, но вместе с тем весь пылал от ярости. В основном из-за того, что Гарри только что позволил себе оскорблять Зейна и юристов в целом, притворяясь, что в его представлении курить травку было безнравственно.  
  
— Да что, блять, с тобой не так? — спросил он прежде, чем Малик успел хоть как-то отреагировать. Луи пытался зацепиться хоть за что-то в выражении лица Гарри и выяснить, что с ним вообще происходит. Как это мог быть тот же самый очаровательный мужчина, который всего пару часов назад так нежно и трепетно целовал Луи в душе? Который был таким вежливым, когда Томлинсон только-только приехал в город. — Откуда в тебе всё это?  
  
Вздохнув, Гарри пожал плечами и снова опустил взгляд на стол, выглядя крайне измученным.  
  
Руки Луи дрожали, а сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, когда он повернулся к Зейну.  
  
— Мне так жаль. Мне правда...  
  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Зейн и потянулся за своим пальто, висевшем на крючке за столиком. — Всё в порядке, — продолжил он, хотя это безусловно было не так. — Лучше заранее привыкать к такому, если хочешь работать юристом в большой корпорации. — Усмехнувшись, он поднялся на ноги. — Лучше я просто... — он пальцем указал на дверь, явно собираясь как можно быстрее отсюда уйти.  
  
— Рад был повидаться, — виновато произнёс Луи, подскакивая на ноги и заключая друга в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Ага, дружище, — пробормотал Зейн, поглаживая его по спине. — Скоро увидимся?  
  
Томлинсон кивнул. Попытка Зейна помахать Гарри рукой была полностью проигнорирована, так что он лишь снова недоверчиво рассмеялся и, в последний раз попрощавшись с Луи, направился в сторону выхода.  
  
Какое-то время Луи просто стоял в стороне и, глубоко дыша, пытался прийти в себя, чтобы не сойти с ума от охватывавшей его ярости. Он не был уверен, что хоть раз в жизни был так зол, как сейчас. Его будто хватил удар.  
  
— Пошли, — наконец выдавил он сквозь зубы, после чего зашагал к дверям, даже не оглядываясь на Гарри. Не дожидаясь его, Луи вышел на улицу и тут же почувствовал новый прилив злости, поняв, что он уже не сможет попрощаться с Лиамом. Он уже был у грузовика, когда Стайлс только показался снаружи, и его глаза сузились ещё сильнее, когда он заметил, с какой наигранной пренебрежительностью ковбой крутит на пальце связку ключей.  
  
— Залазь в грёбаную машину, Гарри! — зарычал Луи, со злостью дёргая ручку дверцы, пока Стайлс возился с ключами.  
  
Продолжая двигаться со скоростью улитки, Гарри начал медленно открывать дверь со стороны водителя, пробуждая в Томлинсоне желание разбить лобовое стекло.  
  
— Да что, блять, с тобой не так? — повторил он то же самое, что совсем недавно сказал в баре, пытаясь заглянуть ковбою в лицо.  
  
Гарри лишь снова пожал плечами. Его волнение выдавала лишь лёгкая дрожь в руках, пока он пытался вставить ключ в замочную скважину.  
  
— Ты, блять, шутишь, что ли? — прошипел Томлинсон, после чего снова глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся, сверля взглядом лобовое стекло. Дышать было тяжело из-за сильной рези в груди и кома в горле, подступавшего каждый раз, когда Луи снова прокручивал поведение Гарри в баре. Луи чувствовал себя опозоренным. — Хорошо, — пробормотал он, пытаясь не дать воли слезам. — Хорошо. Но я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы во что бы то, блять, ни стало поговорим об этом, когда вернёмся на ранчо.  
  
Пока они ехали домой, Луи казалось, что он буквально вертится на каком-то ёбаном колесе обозрения, состоящем из гнева и желания разрушать. Гарри был просто непростительно груб, и из-за мыслей об этом Томлинсон поднимался на самую вершину аттракциона, где его охватывала ярость, бурля в крови и заливая щёки яркой краской. После чего он вспоминал, как мало внимания и банального уважения уделил Стайлс его чувствам, и в животе Луи тут же что-то скручивалось, когда он с высоты гнева падал обратно в глубокое разочарование. Следя за проносящимися мимо окна чернильными силуэтами домиков, он чувствовал себя преданным, брошенным. Он очень старался найти объяснение такому странному поведению Гарри, но у него попросту не получалось.  
  
Как только они припарковались на подъездной дорожке, Луи выскочил из грузовика и, хлопнув дверью, в одиночестве зашагал к входной двери. Ему было просто необходимо подышать свежим воздухом и привести свои нервы в порядок, прежде чем он сможет снова увидеть Гарри и поговорить с ним. Вот только его так трясло, что он с трудом смог добраться до крыльца. О долгой прогулке не могло быть и речи.  
  
— Не трогай меня, — прорычал он, когда пальцы Гарри сомкнулись на его локте, посылая по всему телу новую волну ярости. — Блять, не трогай меня, Гарри.  
  
Спотыкаясь и чуть не падая со ступенек, он наконец добрался до входной двери и распахнул её, с трудом справляясь с желанием наброситься на Стайлса прямо здесь. Но даже если он и пытался сдерживаться, все его усилия сошли на нет, когда Гарри наклонился, чтобы включить настольную лампу, выглядя таким же наигранно спокойным, как и на выходе из бара. Будто решительно ничего не случилось.  
  
— Что, даже не хочешь объясниться? — с недоумением поинтересовался Луи, скрестив на груди руки. Глубоко вздохнув и закусив губу, Гарри отошёл на пару шагов назад и медленно поднял голову. Его челюсть всё ещё была напряжена, а выражение лица невозможно было прочесть из-за того, что глаза ковбоя до сих пор были в тени. Томлинсон приподнял бровь, призывая его говорить, но так и не получив никакого ответа, продолжил, отчеканивая каждое слово, чтобы не выдать дрожь в голосе: — Потому что всё, о чём я могу думать, это какого чёрта? Ты расстроился из-за того, что мы были не одни, и поэтому решил выпустить пар на Зейне?  
  
Медленно моргая, Гарри сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— В смысле, неужели ты забыл... — его голос сорвался из-за сильной боли в груди, и конец фразы Луи пришлось прошептать: — Неужели ты забыл о том, что это... что это мой лучший друг?  
  
Гарри издал задушенный всхлип, а его плечи поникли, прежде чем он наконец заговорил:  
  
— Нет. Нет, просто он... он говорил... Он говорил об этом так, будто был абсолютно уверен, что ты останешься в Денвере. — Его голос был таким тихим и робким, что Луи не мог с точностью сказать, всё ли он правильно услышал.  
  
— Что? — слишком резко переспросил он.  
  
— Как будто ничего не изменилось...  
  
Томлинсон прищурился и слегка наклонился вперёд, показывая, что он нуждается в дополнительных разъяснениях.  
  
— Он говорил так, как будто был полностью уверен в том, что весь следующий год ты проведёшь в Колорадо! — раздражённо прокричал Гарри, вскидывая руки в воздух.  
  
— Что? О чём ты говоришь? — ничего не понимая, спросил Луи, стараясь вникнуть в смысл слов ковбоя.  
  
_«Конечно, я ведь буду в Колорадо»._  
  
— Вы оба так себя вели! — заявил Стайлс и снова взмахнул руками. Его тон стал спокойнее, хотя говорил он всё так же громко. — Просто вы говорили о Денвере и строили планы. Я не думал... Я просто не понимал, почему вы...  
  
— Почему мы что? Разумеется, я буду в Колорадо! Я поступаю в институт! — перебил его Луи, пытаясь унять бешеное биение своего сердца.  
  
— Да, хорошо, я знал... Я знал это, просто...  
  
— Ты знал? Правда, что ли? Потому что я что-то совсем в это не верю! — возмущённо воскликнул Луи и сделал несколько шагов в сторону Гарри, тыча ему в грудь указательным пальцем. Он понимал, что выглядит как сумасшедший, брызгая слюной и бешено вращая глазами, но был так зол, что ничего не мог с этим поделать. — Сейчас всё выглядит так, будто ты свято верил в то, что я не уеду! Действительно, зачем мне возвращаться в Денвер, я же отказался от поступления в Боулдер! Не то чтобы твоё незнание давало тебе право так себя вести!  
  
Гарри снова слегка отпрянул и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, я...  
  
— А как насчёт всего того дерьма, что ты говорил раньше? О том, что не хочешь ставить меня в неловкое положение, не хочешь... не хочешь портить мои отношения с начальством? Это что было? Просто пустые слова? — Луи был настолько разозлён поведением Гарри, что просто не мог уследить за словами, вылетавшими из его рта. Он ещё не до конца понимал, что происходит, но того, что уже выяснилось, было вполне достаточно. — Ты что, говоришь подобное каждый раз, когда хочешь кого-то трахнуть? Или...  
  
Издав полный негодования возглас, Гарри открыл рот и нахмурился. Благодаря приглушённому свету лампы Луи мог видеть расцветавшие на его щеках ярко-красные пятна, постепенно переходившие на шею. Он тут же пожалел, что вообще сказал это, но вместе с тем почувствовал слабое удовлетворение от осознания того, что Стайлс уже тоже был на взводе.  
  
— Как у тебя хватило совести говорить мне такое? — сквозь зубы прорычал ковбой после небольшой паузы.  
  
— Прости, — нехотя произнёс Луи, всё ещё щуря глаза и тоже краснея от досады.  
  
— Разве это у меня репутация человека, предпочитающего жизнь без обязательств? — заметно разозлившись, спросил Стайлс и приложил руку к груди. — В смысле, все переезды! Вся нерешительность! Всё это было только у тебя, так ведь? Как ты можешь винить меня за то, что я боялся повторения всего этого с юрфаком?  
  
— Господи! — ахнул Луи, и всё его лицо исказилось от ярости, с новой силой хлынувшей по венам. Теперь он был действительно глубоко оскорблён. — Так ты всё это время делал такие предположения... А как, ты думал, всё будет? Я в итоге просто забью на всё, потому что именно это я и привык делать? Возьму и уже под конец лета свяжу с этим местом всю свою жизнь? Запрусь в сраной комнате для гостей, пока ты будешь управлять своим расчудесным ранчо?  
  
Пожав плечами, Гарри нахмурился, заставляя гнев Томлинсона разгораться с новой силой.  
  
— Ты вообще понимаешь, что только что повёл себя как уёбок с моим лучшим другом... со мной, в конце концов. Я-то думал, что ты просто ведёшь себя по-детски из-за того, что не хочешь прощаться со мной или что-то вроде того, а оказалось, что мой отъезд просто не вписывается в твой идеальный план, в котором уже расписана вся наша будущая жизнь! Тебе не понравилось, что ты не можешь мной управлять! — Луи уже перешёл на крик, зло сверкая широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Нет! Это не... Я просто не был уверен...  
  
— Но именно так я всё это вижу! — ещё громче закричал Луи. Не так он представлял их последнюю ночь вместе, совсем не так. Он ждал тихих признаний в любви и медленного, интимного секса. То, что происходило сейчас, пробуждало в нём желание разрыдаться, а потом что-нибудь разбить. Его нервы были настолько расшатаны, что в голове вдруг появилась мимолётная мысль об убийстве в состоянии аффекта. — И в довершение всего этого ты даже не сказал мне, что на самом деле происходит с ранчо!  
  
— Что? Луи, это просто несправедливо! — запротестовал Гарри, делая несколько шагов вперёд. — Я не мог рассказать тебе... — Он взял передышку, видимо, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Я же рассказал тебе про хижину, не так ли? Но как я могу рассказывать тебе всё, если ты до сих пор работаешь на мою мать? Я всё ещё стараюсь... Я стараюсь защитить тебя, Луи. И себя защитить тоже...  
  
— Но мне не нужна твоя защита! — выплюнул Томлинсон. — Я думал, ты хочешь быть на равных. Хочешь супруга. Настоящих отношений, помнишь? Сейчас же всё выглядит так, будто ты планировал в одиночестве принимать решения за нас обоих!  
  
— Я не поэтому... Я пытаюсь с этим справляться... — Гарри всего трясло, а сам он выглядел растерянным и уставшим, сверля взглядом Луи. Его голос звучал так хрипло, будто в горле ковбоя застрял ком слёз, злобы и разочарования, не давая ему нормально говорить. — В баре я перешёл черту. Я понимаю это. И мне правда жаль. Но просто!.. Во-первых, я перенервничал из-за приезда Зейна. В смысле, я ничего не мог поделать. Я боялся, что это отрицательно повлияет на ранчо. А потом вы... вы говорили о том, как сложно вам было найти что-то постоянное, и ты тоже говорил... Не знаю, о том, о чём я не имел ни малейшего понятия. И я просто испугался... Я почувствовал себя застигнутым врасплох. И я просто подумал... насколько хорошо я тебя вообще знаю? Если ты всё ещё хочешь поступить на юрфак, как я могу быть уверен, что ты потом вернёшься?  
  
— По-твоему, я сейчас должен чувствовать себя лучше? — прошептал Луи ощущая, как всё его тело тяжёлым плащом окутывает обида. В любой другой ситуации он непременно успокоил бы Гарри и постарался убедить его, что, несмотря ни на что, через год они снова будут вместе. Вся эта ночь больше походила на замедленную катастрофу, и Томлинсон чувствовал себя таким вымотанным и уязвимым, что ему просто не хотелось ничего с этим делать. Не тогда, когда он всё ещё чувствовал себя преданным, не тогда, когда его так глубоко и жестоко ранили. Наконец он не выдержал, и слёзы покатились из его глаз, оставляя мокрые полосы на покрасневших щеках. Луи не мог поверить, что Гарри на самом деле думал о нём так. — Мне жаль, что ты был напуган, — пробормотал он. — Это нормально. Я был... я... и _сейчас_ тоже немного боюсь будущего. Сейчас даже больше. — С его губ сорвался невесёлый смешок. — Но неужели я хоть раз, _хоть раз_ дал тебе повод не доверять мне? Я рассказал тебе о своём прошлом только потому, что доверял тебе! Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты знал, что тогда всё было по-другому! Я вообще ничего не утаивал от тебя. Не после того... не после того, как родились Салли и Пол... — Его голос сорвался под тем шквалом эмоций, который на него обрушился, и Луи почувствовал жгучую боль где-то в районе сердца, когда осознал, как близки они были той ночью, и как далеки стали друг от друга сейчас.  
  
— _Луи_ , — выдавил Гарри, делая неудачную попытку к нему прикоснуться.  
  
Луи быстро покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Если кто-то здесь и поступал подло и безосновательно, то только ты, — сказал он, вытирая глаза.  
  
— Луи, прости. Я не...  
  
— Не думаю, эм... Не думаю, что могу и дальше это обсуждать, — вздохнул он, охваченный отчаянием и глубокой грустью, которые теперь почти полностью заглушили гнев. Луи наконец смог внимательно осмотреть Гарри. Стайлс выглядел таким несчастным из-за того, что причинил ему боль, что казался от этого практически трагично прекрасным, заставляя сердце Луи сжиматься от тоски.  
  
_«Как же мы умудрились всё так запутать? Как? Я ведь так сильно тебя люблю. Безумно сильно. И я думал, ты...»_  
  
Выругавшись, он сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох, давшийся ему с трудом из-за всё ещё стоявших в горле солёных слёз. Томлинсон понимал, что им стоило поговорить подольше, успокоить друг друга и попытаться всё исправить, но он чувствовал себя таким выжатым, что даже короткий серьёзный разговор казался ему просто непосильной задачей. Будто это было просто физически невозможно, учитывая подвешенное состояние их обоих. К тому же он не был уверен, что был способен прямо сейчас простить Гарри.  
  
— Мы должны... — Луи прочистил горло, рукавом вытирая лицо. — Мы должны идти спать. Я очень... Я очень рано завтра уеду.  
  
— _Луи_ , — снова прошептал Стайлс, его голос дрогнул, а глаза вдруг наполнились слезами.  
  
Томлинсон зажмурился, чтобы снова не расплакаться, и, протянув руку, ухватился за дрожавшую ладонь Гарри.  
  
— Пошли, — произнёс он, потянув ковбоя через тёмный коридор в комнату для гостей.  
  
Быстро сбросив с себя одежду, они забрались на смятую, залитую лунным светом кровать, и Луи вдруг задумался, почему они даже после того, как сезон отёла пошёл на спад, не перебрались в комнату хозяина. Видимо, им обоим ещё только предстояло привыкнуть к тому, что Томлинсон становится постоянной частью «Одинокой Розы», ведь сейчас, судя по всему, они были ещё слишком далеки от этого.  
  
_«Нам со стольким ещё нужно разобраться,_ — подумал Луи, пытаясь прогнать нависшую над ним тревогу и наконец провалиться в сон. Он лежал на животе, на его пояснице покоилась тяжёлая тёплая рука Гарри, но почему-то ему всё ещё казалось, будто между ними было по меньшей мере несколько миль. Им всё ещё стоило научиться строить отношения на доверии. — _И мы сделаем это... Мы со всем разберёмся...»_  
  
Но даже на следующее утро паника никуда не делась, а лишь нахлынула с новой силой, когда Томлинсон зашагал к своей машине, катя за собой чемодан на колёсиках и щурясь от слабого солнечного света. В его сердце поселился отчаянный липкий страх — страх того, что Гарри не выйдет с ним попрощаться. Сегодня Луи проснулся в пустой холодной кровати и только за чашкой утреннего кофе узнал от миссис Барден, что Стайлс проснулся ни свет ни заря и отправился чинить забор на одном из пастбищ. Вот только когда Томлинсон в очередной раз выругался, ударившись ногой о чемодан, на его плечо вдруг опустилась тёплая ладонь, а затем большие, сильные руки Гарри взяли сумку у него из рук и с лёгкостью закинули её на заднее сиденье.  
  
Так всё и получилось. Гарри не мог поехать вместе с ним в аэропорт, потому что у него была запланирована встреча с Кристиной по поводу недавно заболевшей лошади, а Луи стоял у дверей взятого в прокат автомобиля и изо всех сил старался сдерживать слёзы. Впрочем, он не особо в этом преуспел. Так что ему пришлось пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, прежде чем набраться смелости и наконец заглянуть ковбою в глаза.  
  
— Ох, малыш, — выдохнул Гарри, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, и заключил Луи в крепкие прощальные объятия. Несколько минут они так и стояли, прижимаясь друг к другу и мелко дрожа. Когда же их губы наконец встретились, Гарри целовал его с таким отчаянием и страстью, будто пытался все свои чувства вложить в этот поцелуй. Все свои извинения за прошлую ночь, всю свою любовь. И Луи отвечал с не меньшей силой и энергией, хватался за его плечи, за волосы, пытаясь напоследок запомнить каждый дюйм высокого, мускулистого тела. Он был так же взвинчен, как и в стойле пару дней назад, вот только сейчас всё это перекрывалось острой, горько-сладкой грустью. Всё до сих пор казалось слишком нестабильным, между ними было слишком много нерешённых вопросов и так и не высказанных слов. Над всем этим ещё только предстояло работать. Из-за этого Луи казалось, что его сердце просто расколется на части, если он не ухватится за Гарри и не будет держаться за него всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, лица обоих были влажными от смешавшихся слёз. Взглянув на часы, Луи обнаружил, что ему уже пора было уезжать, причём в эту самую минуту, и из его горла вырвался последний сухой всхлип, из-за чего он вдруг тихо рассмеялся, а потом снова зарыдал, беспомощно утопая в тёплых объятиях Гарри.  
  
— Я буду очень сильно по тебе скучать, малыш, — прошептал Стайлс ему на ухо, нежно перебирая его отросшие волосы и ласково поглаживая мужчину по спине. — Очень сильно.  
  
Луи лишь согласно кивнул, всё ещё не в силах произнести что-то более осмысленное.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — всё-таки выдавил он, когда Гарри наконец отстранился.  
  
Хоть слёзы ковбоя уже и начали потихоньку высыхать, он всё равно всхлипнул, закрывая лицо рукой.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Дрожащей рукой Луи медленно открыл дверь машины, отсрочивая неизбежное ещё на пару секунд.  
  
— Я напишу тебе сразу, как приземлюсь, ладно? Только и ты пиши мне. Пожалуйста.  
  
Стайлс кивнул.  
  
— Я напишу. Напишу. Обещаю. — Он всё ещё прикрывал слезящиеся глаза ладонью, а его плечи немного тряслись.  
  
— Пока, персик, — прошептал Луи, и всё тело Гарри передёрнуло от вновь нахлынувших эмоций.  
  
— П-пока, — заикаясь, пробормотал ковбой и отошёл от автомобиля на пару шагов. — Я, эм, я просто... Я не могу смотреть на то, как ты уезжаешь. Просто не могу, — добавил он, качая головой. Его щёки и шея были покрыты ярко-красными пятнами, всё лицо было в поту и слезах, губы опухли от поцелуев, а волосы растрепались. Он выглядел до боли потрясающе, и у Луи защемило сердце. Он никогда никого так сильно не любил. Сглотнув, Томлинсон понимающе кивнул.  
  
— Я напишу тебе, — бросил Гарри, отворачиваясь от машины. — Я позвоню. Обещаю. Мы обязательно поговорим. У-удачного полёта.  
  
Снова кивнув, Луи замахал рукой, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлс шагает по покрытой гравием дорожке, а затем исчезает внутри дома. Прежде, чем залезть в машину, Томлинсону самому пришлось сделать пару успокаивающих вдохов, однако и оказавшись за рулём, он не сразу смог заставить себя повернуть ключ зажигания.  
  
По его щекам текли слёзы даже тогда, когда табличка «Одинокая Роза» осталась далеко позади, а в зеркале заднего вида отразились слова на её обратной стороне: _«Возвращайтесь скорее»_.  
  
— Это не конец, — прошептал Луи себе под нос. — Ничего не кончено. Я ещё вернусь.  
  
Вот только когда он выехал на асфальтированную дорогу, страх в его сердце только усилился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Вальтрап — толстое суконное покрывало под седлом.


	8. 8

Субботним днём Луи, во весь голос ругаясь и воюя с цепляющимся за каждую щель в полу чемоданом, наконец въехал в свою собственную квартиру. Бросив вещи прямо в проходе, он захромал к дивану и с размаху плюхнулся на него, вертя в руке телефон и бормоча себе под нос проклятия. Одно сообщение он отправил Гарри прямо из аэропорта, а другое скинул сразу, как только самолёт приземлился.  
  
Вот только ответ до сих пор так и не пришёл.  
  
**«Уже дома»** , — написал Луи, но, внимательно посмотрев на слова, подумал, стёр их и напечатал заново: **«Только что вернулся в свою квартиру»**. Затем он нажал на кнопку «Отправить» и вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как с его стороны диалога возникает облако сообщения.  
  
В его гостиной пахло пустотой и одиночеством. Томлинсон начал подумывать о том, чтобы встать и открыть окно, но, всего раз попытавшись напрячь мышцы, он тут же сдался и рухнул обратно на диван, ещё сильнее утопая в мягкой обивке. Ссора, короткое прощание, а затем и все мелкие трудности путешественников полностью утомили его. Он чувствовал себя выжатым лимоном, в котором не осталось ничего, кроме тупой боли. Ему хотелось плакать, но глаза были абсолютно сухими. Луи был эмоционально измотан.  
  
Но он должен был поговорить с Гарри. Ему нужно было услышать по телефону хриплый голос ковбоя, чтобы убедиться, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Осторожно выбрав имя Гарри в контактах, Томлинсон поднёс телефон к уху.  
  
Но в трубке не было гудков. Оттуда раздался только механический голос автоответчика:  
  
— Здравствуйте, вы звоните Гарри Стайлсу на ранчо «Одинокая Роза». Скорее всего, я сейчас занят моими коровами, но вы можете оставить сообщение, и я обязательно вам перезвоню.  
  
Это не было настоящим голосом Гарри. Он звучал ровнее и выше, как будто Стайлс изо всех сил старался говорить сдержанно и авторитетно. Это не было предназначено Луи. Прежде, чем он успел это осознать, в трубке раздался короткий гудок, и рваное дыхание Томлинсона записалось в голосовое сообщение.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
— Гарри, — произнёс Луи дрожащим от переживаний голосом. Попытавшись сглотнуть вставший в горле ком, он продолжил: — Позвони мне? Ты сказал, что ты... — Он замолчал и невесело рассмеялся, коря себя за такую глупую, не характерную ему нервозность. — Я никогда не умел оставлять голосовые сообщения, — пробормотал Томлинсон, слыша, как хрипит от недосыпа и дрожит от волнения его голос. — Постоянно выходит что-то несуразное. Всё потому, что я очень плох в разговорах с самим собой, так что, пожалуйста, позвони мне. Конец.  
  
Повесив телефон, Луи почувствовал сильный прилив паники. _«Конец,_ — повторил он про себя и закатил глаза. — _Я ему что, книгу читал?»_  
  
Некоторое время он так и лежал, держа телефон на животе и лениво переводя взгляд с пустующих углов комнаты на клочья пыли, повисшие на лопастях потолочного вентилятора. Возможно, Гарри просто отключил телефон и с головой погрузился в работу, чтобы на время забыться. Луи мог представить, как он сидит сейчас на коленях на грязном пастбище и с хмурым выражением на лице чинит забор, чтобы не дать стаду Лливелинов вторгнуться на «Одинокую Розу». _«Там определённо есть, чем заняться,_ — пронеслось в мыслях Томлинсона. — _Всегда есть, чем заняться...»_  
  
Он уснул ещё до того, как часы на телефоне показали десять вечера. Но его прекрасный сон о Салли и Поле испортил вдруг раздавшийся раскат грома, и Луи подскочил на кровати, протирая глаза под непрекращающийся шум дождя. Теперь он был даже рад, что всё-таки не открыл окно. Поднявшись, он поплёлся к кровати, на ходу стаскивая с себя одежду и наслаждаясь приятным ощущением свободы. Бросив взгляд на телефон, он заметил на экране новое уведомление. Гарри ответил ему. Упав на матрас, Луи сосредоточил всё своё внимание на сообщении. Оно было таким маленьким.  
  
**«Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался здесь».**  
  
Сердце Луи сжалось от боли и вдруг нахлынувшей обиды. Так вот, как будут работать их отношения на расстоянии? Гарри будет винить Луи в том, что у него есть жизнь где-то за пределами ранчо? Отказываясь верить в это, Томлинсон принялся яростно печатать ответ.  
  
**«Мне бы тоже хотелось, чтобы мы сейчас были вместе. Ты же знаешь».**  
  
_«Даже если я говорил, что находился в свободном плавании до того, как тебя встретил, это не значило, что у меня нет своей собственной жизни. Ты уже построил свою жизнь. И я тоже хочу построить что-то своё»._  
  
Луи уже начал было это писать, но вдруг одумался и стёр всё, что успел напечатать. Это было попросту бесполезно. Он не хотел обсуждать это в сообщениях, хоть и прекрасно знал, что сейчас Гарри тоже было больно. Умом он понимал это, но глубоко в душе не мог перестать обижаться, вспоминая, как много Стайлс решил взять на себя. _«Ты бросал столько всего, почему бы тебе так же не бросить юрфак?_ — Это не было его точными словами, но именно такие мысли лежали в основе всего, что Гарри наговорил в их последнюю ночь перед отъездом. — _Это всё равно гиблое дело. Можешь, кстати, ещё и работу свою бросить. Я возьму всё под контроль»._  
  
— Так он обо мне думал, — зло прошептал Луи, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. — Ну а для чего я гожусь? Я отлично умею всё забрасывать. И ходить с ним на кадриль. А он тем временем даже не пытается подстраиваться под мои интересы. — Несправедливость такого положения вещей болью отозвалась во всём теле, а сердце сжалось, пока в голове снова и снова звучало эхо этих слов.  


* * *

Воскресенье было проведено перед телевизором в окружении коробок с едой на вынос. От Гарри не было ни звонков, ни сообщений, и Луи начинал подозревать, что их отношения движутся всё ближе и ближе к пропасти. Он не этого ожидал. Совсем не этого; и сейчас ему казалось, что он так и не смог полностью осознать произошедшее. Сгорбившись, Луи сидел на диване и пытался не думать о том, какой костюм надеть завтра в офис или что он должен был сделать по-другому в Шеридане, чтобы сейчас не чувствовать себя так паршиво.  
  
_«Например, не спать с Гарри»,_ — ответил ему скучающий голос подсознания, но Томлинсон тут же отверг эту мысль.  
  
Он ещё раз взглянул на телефон. Ничего нового.  
  
_«Он сказал, что напишет мне. Он пообещал. Он сказал, что мы поговорим»._ Луи чувствовал себя прозябшим до костей, будто каждый оборот потолочного вентилятора слишком сильно на него влиял. Ему просто хотелось сидеть в полном спокойствии и тишине и не думать о том, что творилось вокруг. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда в офисе ждало дело Хопкинс-Харрингтон, а в коридоре валялся чемодан с грязной одеждой. Выключив телефон, Томлинсон встал на носочки и засунул его под книгу для подготовки к вступительному экзамену по юриспруденции, лежавшую на самой высокой полке книжного шкафа. Затем он снова сел на диван, скрестил ноги и, включив телевизор, с головой окунулся в шедший по одному из каналов футбольный матч.  
  
Уже после девяти подач он чувствовал себя выжатым. Гостиную потихоньку начал заволакивать сумрак, и Луи простонал, потирая лицо. Была всего половина девятого, но ему уже жутко хотелось лечь спать. Ему пришлось подняться, чтобы взять телефон с полки, и после нескольких не совсем удачных прыжков Томлинсону всё же удалось его достать и включить.  
  
Ничего.  
  
Он всхлипнул, гадая, что такое должно было случиться, чтобы у Гарри не было ни одной возможности позвонить или хотя бы написать ему. На мгновение его палец завис над иконкой приложения, но Луи всё же оставил эту затею. Он лишь расстроенно покачал головой и опустил мобильник на кофейный столик. Ему пришлось пойти спать, чтобы не дать воли слезам.  


* * *

Утром понедельника деловой костюм казался чем-то крайне непривычным, как, впрочем, и запах одеколона и слабый зуд, вызванный лосьоном после бритья. Луи бодро толкнул вращающуюся дверь и вошёл в TwistCorp. У него в запасе было ещё пятнадцать минут до начала рабочего дня, в одной из рук был дымящийся стакан кофе, а в другой — портфель с бумагами. Казалось, что этот день не представлял из себя совершенно ничего особенного. В лифт за Луи вошла Терри Бренд и вежливо ему улыбнулась.  
  
— С возвращением, — произнесла она и снова склонилась к своему телефону, быстро набирая что-то одной рукой, на которой тихо позвякивали золотые браслеты.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Томлинсон, рассматривая здание сквозь прозрачные стены лифта. Корпорация блистала всё теми же яркими, лживыми, поверхностными качествами, которые он подметил ещё в свой первый день работы здесь. Тогда Луи ещё никого не знал и не мог избавиться от чувства, что все вокруг его обсуждают, а если и говорят с ним, то с каким-то тошнотворным высокомерием. Переступив с ноги на ногу, он сделал маленький глоток кофе.  
  
— Как сходили в «Чарли Браун» на прошлой неделе? — поинтересовался он, постукивая носком по полу. Некоторые из членов корпорации каждую пятницу собирались после работы и шли в бар «Чарли Браун», чтобы поесть, выпить, послушать игру пианиста и даже спеть, немного привирая мотив. Это было неплохим способом расслабиться после недели изучения документов и ведения судебных процессов, тем более раз «Tiny Dancer» и «Walking in Memphis» по их просьбе играли по нескольку раз подряд.  
  
Терри подняла голову.  
  
— Да как обычно. — Она пожала плечами и одарила Луи подозрительным взглядом, будто пытаясь выяснить, зачем он вообще о таком спрашивал. _«Когда это в «Чарли Брауне» происходило хоть что-то особенное?»_  
  
Луи слегка покраснел. Ему вдруг очень захотелось каким-то образом напомнить Терри, что он тоже был одним из постоянных участников таких вечеров, а не новым работником, ничего не смыслящим в традициях собственного офиса. Но вопрос и правда вышел таким, будто Томлинсон был родителем, спрашивавшим подростка о школе, будто он вдруг стал щебечущей над своим ребёнком мамочкой, говорящей: «Как прошёл твой день, милая?» Луи пожал плечами точно так же, как это пару секунд назад сделала сама Терри. Потому что такое мог спросить только человек, которого давно здесь не было и который просто понятия не имел, какие вопросы задавать, — всё это лишь сильнее подчеркивало долгое отсутствие Томлинсона. То, как, в каком-то смысле, далёк от всего этого он стал.  
  
Луи тихо вздохнул. Он понимал, что возвращение в Денвер, к работе будет проходить совсем непросто, но даже не догадывался, что будет чувствовать себя настолько странно.  
  
Двери лифта открылись, и Терри тут же выскочила наружу, после чего, несмотря на зажатый в её руке пустой стаканчик из Старбакса с размазанной по его краю губной помадой, тут же унеслась в сторону кофе-машины, стоявшей рядом с комнатой для отдыха. Луи же было некуда торопиться, поэтому он вышел из кабины гораздо медленнее. Он оглядел украшавшие стены квадратные лампы и конференц-залы, выложенные стеклом от пола до потолка. Всё это дополняли кожаные кресла и слишком вычурный тёмно-бордовый ковёр. На книжных полках из красного дерева стояли красивые раритетные тома с законами разных штатов, которыми никто никогда не пользовался, потому что всю нужную информацию можно было найти в интернете. Нервно царапая пластиковую крышку на собственном стакане с кофе, Луи глубоко вздохнул и направился в сторону своего кабинета. Всё в этом месте было таким же, как и обычно, и он просто не мог понять, почему чувствовал себя здесь совсем не так, как раньше.  
  
_«Неужели это... Неужели это потому, что стал другим я? Я что, действительно так изменился?»_  
  
На мгновение Томлинсон даже испугался этих мыслей, но потом вдруг понял, что если в нём и произошли перемены, то только лишь хорошие. Он влюбился. Он родил телёнка, чёрт возьми. Луи Томлинсон стал намного лучше за всё время пребывания в Вайоминге  
  
Расправив плечи, Луи вошёл в их общий с Ником кабинет, расположенный прямо напротив пустующего на данный момент офиса Зейна. Но он тут же замер, заметив склонившегося над его столом человека. Незнакомец был невысоким и темноволосым и что-то увлечённо печатал на компьютере Луи, так громко стуча клавишами, будто он был выступающим на сцене пианистом.  
  
— Э-э, — красноречиво протянул Томлинсон.  
  
Мужчина поднял голову и растеряно моргнул, и в ту же секунду в кабинет влетел запыхавшийся Ник Гримшоу. Хлопнув Луи по плечу, он с лёгкостью проскочил мимо него.  
  
— Это были ублюдки, работающие на Коуча, — заявил он, указывая в сторону неизвестного мужчины смартфоном, а затем заходя ему за спину и наклоняясь к экрану монитора, — и на это дало согласие Министерство Юстиции. — Хихикнув над чем-то, что до этого напечатал незнакомец, Ник опустил руку ему на спину и поднял голову. — Привет, Луи.  
  
— Ник, — кивнул Луи, поднимая брови почти до самой линии роста волос. — Работаете над чем-то?.. — небрежно бросил он, пытаясь найти взглядом место для своего портфеля. — За моим столом, — добавил Томлинсон с явным намёком в голосе.  
  
— А, да. Все боролись за поправки в законе о чистом воздухе, но... — Ник пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, будто в этом не было ничего особенно и Луи не стоило переживать по этому поводу. — В любом случае, как ты? Как Вайоминг? — Он согнул ногу и опустил руку на бедро, сканируя Луи взглядом. — Ты, должно быть, рад наконец вернуться.  
  
Пожав плечами, Луи наконец заприметил свободное место на подлокотнике кресла и опустил туда свой портфель. После этого он сел уже сам и заболтал ногами, дожидаясь момента, когда ему наконец освободят компьютер.  
  
— Ага, — неуверенно протянул он.  
  
— Ох, так тебе всё-таки там понравилось, — произнёс Ник. — Я прав? Просто такое ощущение, что тебе очень приглянулся владелец ранчо. — Он издал высокий смешок и сжал плечо незнакомца, так и не прекращавшего печатать. Кровь Луи вдруг быстрее заструилась по венам, и ему показалось, что в комнате стало жарче. Он начал нервно постукивать ногой по полу, выбивая неровный ритм. — Надеюсь, что не попал по больному месту, — тем временем продолжал Гримшоу, не дожидаясь его реакции. — Я уже собирался пошутить про Великий Разрыв¹, но, может, мне всё-таки не стоит? Вы с ним в сене-то хоть повалялись? — Его голос так и сочился сарказмом, и Луи пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не фыркнуть в ответ. _«Люди его вообще воспринимают всерьёз?»_  
  
— Кто это? — вместо этого спросил он, демонстративно игнорируя потуги Ника.  
  
— А, это Майк. Дискреционный Бонус Майк.  
  
Мужчина разразился громким лающим смехом и поднял руку, чтобы Ник с ним ударился кулаками. Тряся головой, он бормотал себе под нос слова «дискреционный бонус», будто это и впрямь было очень забавной характеристикой.  
  
_«А ведь мне раньше нравилось жить в этом мире,_ — поражённо подумал Луи, качая головой и наблюдая за их гомоэротичным празднеством. — _Раньше я сам с восторгом проглатывал это дерьмо»._  
  
Сейчас же всё это казалось таким жалким. До нелепого мелочным. Томлинсон резко встал на ноги, оставив на кресле свой портфель.  
  
— В таком случае не стесняйтесь пользоваться моим компьютером, — с тихой злобой в голосе пробормотал он, покидая тесный кабинет. Он злился и на себя в том числе. Потому что он всё ещё пытался побороть свои желания и понятия не имел, как должен был поступить. Руки Луи начали трястись, а в животе свернулся липкий клубок страха. Очевидно, в Шеридане он сделал что-то неправильно, но сейчас он просто понятия не имел, как всё исправить. Всё шло по пизде, Гарри с ним не разговаривал, и Луи при этом должен был как-то работать? _«С Ником и Майком. Что за ёбаный пиздец»._ Он поплёлся в сторону комнаты для отдыха, где была небольшая кухня, и так задумался о своей жизни в качестве сотрудника TwistCorp, что сперва даже не заметил света в коридоре.  
  
Когда же он завернул за угол и наконец поднял взгляд, стакан кофе выскользнул из его пальцев.  
  
— Блять, _блять_ , — завопил Луи и отскочил в сторону от образовавшейся лужи, шипя из-за обжигающих капель напитка, попавших на левую штанину его брюк и на слишком дорогие туфли. Отдышавшись, он снова поднял голову. — _Зейн_ , — произнёс он надтреснутым голосом. — Какого чёрта ты здесь забыл?  
  
Малик оторвал взгляд от раковины, в которой, закатав рукава и перебросив через плечо галстук, мыл чашку. Спокойно вытерев руки, он бросил Луи целый рулон бумажных полотенец.  
  
— Вернулся прошлой ночью. — Зейн пожал плечами, поставив кружку на сушилку, опёрся о столешницу и устало прикрыл глаза, разминая шею. — Раз уж Гарри подписал.  
  
Челюсть Луи отвисла.  
  
— Что? — Он едва не поскользнулся на мокром пятне на плитке, пытаясь оттереть клочком бумаги пролитый кофе. — Нет, он не... _Что?_  
  
— Да. — Зейн снова пожал плечами. — Примерно в два он пришёл ко мне в отель и сказал, что хочет подписать.  
  
— Так... — Тело Луи вдруг ослабло, будто кто-то в один миг высосал из него все силы. Ему показалось, что, если он сейчас не обопрётся о свою руку с зажатым в ней отвратительным комком из бумажных полотенец, он просто рухнет на скользкий пол и будет лежать там вечность, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. _«Гарри не сделал этого,_ — подумал Томлинсон, чувствуя головокружение. — _Нет... Он не мог! Он просто не мог сдаться»._ — А он хотя бы... Он знал, что подписывает? — спросил Луи, когда ему наконец удалось встать на ноги, и, подойдя к урне, уставился на Зейна со слабым подозрением во взгляде. Но простое беспокойство в мгновение ока переросло в ледяной ужас, стальной хваткой скрутивший все его внутренности.  
  
_«Хижина,_ — пронеслось в его мыслях под громкие удары норовившего выскочить из груди сердца. — _И... и он не...»_ Луи закусил губу. Его грудь сдавило от боли, когда он понял, что Гарри даже не позвонил ему, чтобы посоветоваться. Даже не рассказал ему ни о чём.  
  
— Прочитал всё от начала до конца прямо на моих глазах, — ответил Малик. — Он подписал, Луи. Он хотел это сделать.  
  
Луи кивнул, но, одумавшись, тут же покачал головой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Луи, я заверил это. Он подписал.  
  
— Он не _хотел_ этого делать, — выплюнул Томлинсон. — Видимо, что-то случилось. — Он развернулся на каблуках и быстро зашагал в сторону лифта, едва ли обращая внимание на доносившиеся из-за спины шаги Зейна.  
  
— Что? — Голос Малика прозвучал будто бы издалека.  
  
— Думаю, они вынудили его, или...  
  
Проскочив мимо собственного кабинета, где Ник с новеньким по-прежнему над чем-то смеялись — вероятно, над Луи ( _боже_ , смех Ника так раздражал), — Томлинсон остановился у входа в туалет. Буквально на мгновение ему показалось, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— _Луи_ , — поймав его за плечо, позвал Зейн и встал напротив друга. — Всё кончено. Гарри подписал контракт по собственному желанию. Он мне _сам_ сказал, что хочет его подписать.  
  
Гулко сглотнув, Луи уставился на фонтанчик, стоявший рядом с входом в уборную. Он немного протекал. Мысли Томлинсона путались.  
  
_«Гарри подписал. Он подписал. Он продал. Зачем ему понадобилось продавать?_ — Тело Луи горело, а кожа покрылась потом из-за того количества адреналина, который вдруг забурлил в его венах. — _Он не стал бы. Он не стал бы продавать просто так. Как они... Что они сделали? Почему... Почему он мне, блять, просто не позвонил?!»_  
  
— Дай мне... дай мне твою карточку, — сказал он, наконец поворачиваясь к Зейну. — Давай же. — Он несколько раз ткнул пальцем в пропуск Малика, прикреплённый к шлёвке на его брюках.  
  
— Что? — Зейн пошёл за ним к лифтам, наблюдая за тем, как Луи нервно нажимает на кнопку «вверх». — Зачем? _Луи_...  
  
— Надо... — отрезал Луи и, отвлёкшись от кнопок вызова, поднял взгляд, чтобы проверить, на каком этаже была каждая кабина. Крайний слева был ближе всего к ним и уже поднимался, так что Луи резво зашагал к нему и встал у дверей, нетерпеливо топая ногой и сгорая от желания как-нибудь ускорить процесс. Ему пришлось снова обратить внимание на Зейна, чтобы не начать вновь безрезультатно жать на кнопку вызова.  
  
— Что ты... Ты собираешься просто к ним ворваться? А потом что... — начал было Малик, видимо, уже догадавшись, что собирался сделать его друг. Кабинет Энн Твист находился на последнем этаже (кроме него там не было ничего, помимо, разве что, конференц-зала и нескольких роскошных номеров для приезжих должностных лиц), и Луи не мог попасть в него по своему удостоверению. Никого из помощников туда не пускали. И поэтому ему нужен был Зейн.  
  
— Дай мне бейджик! — потребовал Луи, заходя в наконец приехавший лифт и придерживая двери одной рукой.  
  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь... — Судя по тому, как неуверенно звучал голос Зейна, он с явным недоверием относился к этой затее. У Луи просто не было времени на разговоры, поэтому прежде, чем Малик успел что-либо добавить, он протянул руку и без разрешения сдёрнул пропуск с его брюк. Катушка с тонкой капроновой ниткой, к которой была прикреплена карточка, с тихим треском развернулась, Луи прижал пропуск к специальной панели в лифте, после чего отпустил его, и карточка с тихим хлопком вернулась к ноге Зейна.  
  
— Что-то не так, — пробормотал он в жалкой попытке самому себе объяснить происходящее и с излишней силой надавил на кнопку верхнего этажа, из-за чего мокрый от пота палец в первый раз соскользнул с панели. К горлу подступал ком. _«Он не стал бы... Гарри не стал бы продавать...»_ — Что-то не так. И я хочу... Я хочу выяснить, что именно.  
  
— Луи...  
  
Нахмуренные брови и обеспокоенный взгляд Зейна были последним, что Луи увидел до того, как двери закрылись и лифт начал подниматься. Его давление поднималось с каждым следующим этажом. _«Тридцать пять, тридцать шесть, тридцать семь... Гарри, Гарри, Гарри._ — Пульс отдавался где-то в районе барабанных перепонок, когда кабина наконец начала останавливаться. — _Тридцать восемь, тридцать девять, сорок»._  
  
Пару секунд, пока двери не открылись, Луи ещё казалось, что лифт движется. Пол под его ногами как будто слабо пошатывался, и внутренности Томлинсона ходили ходуном вслед за ним. Луи чувствовал себя в каком-то странном сне наяву, где он собирался ворваться в кабинет своего начальства и нагло потребовать объяснений того, что технически не было его делом.  
  
_«Но это моё! Моё дело!_ — подумал он, делая первый решительный шаг в элегантно обставленный коридор. Даже если у него не было никакого представления о том, что он им скажет, а вся затея могла закончиться катастрофой, Луи всё равно хотел это сделать. Такое безрассудное поведение было его осознанным выбором, а не сиюминутным эмоциональным порывом, и в груди Томлинсона что-то сжималось от осознания этого. Несмотря на то, какими неясными и сложными стали его отношения с Гарри за последние несколько дней, в теле Луи всё равно разгорался праведный огонь, жаждущий справедливости. Глубоко вдохнув, он толкнул дверь нужного кабинета. — _Всё, что имеет отношение к Гарри, имеет отношение и ко мне. Он всегда будет... Он всегда будет в моём сердце»._  
  
— Сэр? — Голос секретаря Энн Твист звучал так удивлённо и обеспокоенно, будто он не мог поверить, что у Луи хватило наглости пройти мимо него, даже не обратив на мужчину внимания. — Извините, сэр? Разве мисс Твист... — Бесцеремонно обрывая его на полуслове успокаивающим взмахом руки, Луи толкнул смехотворно высокие двери в кабинет Энн.  
  
— Как? — взревел он, оповещая всех о своём присутствии. Кабинет был огромным, занимающим почти всю площадь этажа, и три из его стен были сделаны из стекла, что только сильнее это подчёркивало. Энн Твист величественно восседала за большим письменным столом в самом центре комнаты, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, что она является центром простиравшегося вокруг города. Будто Луи стоял перед самим сердцем Денвера, принявшим человеческое обличье. Из-за этого ярость в нём начала разгораться ещё сильнее, поднимаясь к самому горлу. Было невыносимо осознавать, что власть этой женщины была гораздо более значительной, чем мог увидеть глаз. Ну, просто горы мешали обзору. Но Луи не собирался позволить ей себя запугать. — Как вы это сделали? — спросил он. — Как вам удалось переубедить его? Как вы заставили его продать?  
  
— Мистер Томлинсон? — недоверчиво произнесла Энн, отрывая взгляд от монитора и удивлённо вскидывая брови. Заглянув Луи за спину, она махнула следовавшему за ним по пятам секретарю. — Всё в порядке, Алекс...  
  
— Как вы заставили его продать? — повторил Томлинсон, не обращая внимания на её действия. Он пытался полностью сосредоточиться на том, чтобы удерживать спокойный тон в голосе, но, несмотря на свои старания, всё равно сорвался на последнем слове. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, хотя он и пытался изо всех сил контролировать свои эмоции, и Луи мог только вымещать своё раздражение на пушистом ковре под его ногами. Вдруг в его коленях появилась слабость, а сам он почувствовал себя очень глупым и беспомощным.  
  
_«Слишком слабым для этого места... Слишком слабым, чтобы повлиять на что-то... Слишком слабым, чтобы отстоять своё мнение...»_  
  
Но внезапно из-за его спины раздался деловой и совершенно спокойный голос. Мужчина говорил с такой непоколебимой уверенностью и нескрываемой насмешкой, что ярость внутри Луи закипела с новой силой.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хоть как-то тебя касается. — Уолтер Моос который, видимо, только что закончил телефонный разговор, стоял в углу кабинета рядом с внушительным книжным шкафом, занимавшим всё пространство от пола до потолка. Мужчина выглядел так безукоризненно, что даже его лицо отдавало роскошью и дороговизной, и Луи рядом с ним чувствовал себя слишком неухоженным, будто под его ногтями всё ещё осталась грязь с «Одинокой Розы». И её никогда больше не отмыть.  
  
_«Что ж, этого я и хотел,_ — вдруг понял он, только сильнее пропитываясь неприязнью к Моосу. Луи знал, что его лицо исказилось из-за уродливой усмешки, но ему было попросту плевать. — _Я хочу навсегда остаться на ранчо. Я хочу всегда быть с Гарри, если он всё ещё... Я уверен, что он всё ещё хочет того же»._  
  
— Гарри определённо меня касается, — огрызнулся Томлинсон, поворачиваясь так, чтобы одновременно смотреть и на Энн и на Уолтера. — Мы все знаем, что он не хотел ничего продавать. Так что не вижу ничего удивительного в том, что я пришёл сюда, чтобы выяснить, как вы умудрились его заставить.  
  
— Луи... — мягко произнесла Энн, что напомнило Луи её разговор с Гарри на недавнем благотворительном вечере. Когда она пыталась уговорить своего сына. Уговорить его продать свою землю. — Он всё ещё обладает правами на землю...  
  
Уолтер Моос ухмыльнулся.  
  
Фыркнув, Луи закатил глаза и вскинул бровь.  
  
— Уверен, ему от этого намного легче.  
  
Договор купли-продажи разделял права на нефть и права на земельный участок — он давал право добывать полезные ископаемые, при этом не пользуясь землёй. Но Луи с Энн прекрасно знали, что права на земельные недра были гораздо сильнее тех, которыми владел Гарри, так что НЭГ могла предпринять самые радикальные меры, чтобы добраться до нефти, особенно учитывая то, что Стайлс почти не использовал этот участок. В договоре вряд ли был пункт о ностальгии.  
  
— Может, ему сейчас намного легче от того, что он стал одним из самых богатых жителей Вайоминга, — предположил Моос. Он, будто дикий кот, подходил всё ближе к Луи, явно понимая, что с Гарри всё было совсем не так, и открыто наслаждаясь этим фактом. — Он теперь мультимиллиардер. Меня бы согревали мысли об этом.  
  
— Да, уверен, так бы всё и было, — отрезал Луи, чувствуя, как волосы на его затылке встают дыбом от отвращения, и повернулся к Энн. — Так как вам это удалось?  
  
Энн слегка заёрзала, будто не зная, как на это ответить. Поэтому вместо неё снова заговорил Уолтер, растягивая слова всё в той же отвратительной самодовольной манере.  
  
— Думаю, на решение мистера Стайлса в основном повлияло то, что правительство штата обнаружило, насколько ценна его собственность на самом деле.  
  
Луи похолодел, а кровь схлынула с его лица. Он выругался. _«Дерьмо. Налоги Гарри. Его ёбаные налоги на недвижимость... Кредит... Я должен был...»_  
  
Изучающий взгляд Мооса заскользил по лицу Томлинсона, и тот вздрогнул, заметив, какое удовлетворение у мужчины вызвали его эмоции. Снова выругавшись, он стиснул челюсть от досады. Несмотря на то, что Гарри не собирался ни добывать, ни продавать нефть, найденную на его участке, стоимость его земли значительно возросла бы, если бы люди свыше прознали про полезные ископаемые. Если Национальная Энергетическая Группа действительно дала знать об этом местной налоговой инспекции, то уже к концу года Гарри получит налоговый вексель на чрезмерно большую сумму. Вексель, который он просто не сможет выплатить, не получая прибыли с продаж нефти. Судя по самодовольному виду Уолтера Мооса, Стайлс уже был в таком положении, в котором практически не мог поступить так, как планировал, и взять залог на землю. Правительство его всё равно в этом опередит, и любой банк будет знать об этом.  
  
— А вы им, видимо, помогли это обнаружить, да? — наконец нарушил молчание Луи, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Энн продолжала его рассматривать со сдержанным, нечитаемым выражением на лице, а вот Уолтер ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами. Луи уверенно закивал, уже почти не сдерживая своей злости. — Как однажды уже помогли Гарри с первым обследованием его участка, я прав? Тем самым, которое он никогда не собирался проводить?  
  
— Ох, не беспокойтесь, мистер Томлинсон, мы взяли у мистера Стайлса разрешение на любое геологическое исследование его земельного участка, — протянул Уолтер и, сев на край письменного стола Энн, так самодовольно улыбнулся, что Луи захотелось ему врезать. — Всё закреплено ручкой и чернилами.  
  
— Верно, — произнёс Томлинсон, всё ещё кивая. — Верно. Уверен, что так и есть.  
  
Злость в нём разгорелась ещё сильнее, когда он перевёл взгляд за спину Энн на залитый солнцем пейзаж — на город, который когда-то был ему домом. Сейчас он чувствовал себя в этом кабинете ещё более неуместно, чем на «Одинокой Розе» в тот день, когда он только приехал. И Луи готов был признать — на подсознательном уровне он понял, что так всё и будет, ещё тогда, когда вошёл в лифт на тридцать четвёртом этаже.  
  
— Впрочем, я задал вам неправильный вопрос, — глубоко вздохнув, произнёс он и, покачав головой, повернулся к Энн, которая сейчас отчего-то выглядела особенно похожей на Гарри. Гарри, которого он любил больше жизни и который, должно быть, находился сейчас в крайне подавленном состоянии. Он наверняка был полностью разбит. Луи казалось, что вся печаль Стайлса повисла на его собственном сердце непосильным грузом. — На самом деле, я хотел узнать, почему. Почему вы поступили с ним так, зная, что это разобьёт ему сердце?  
  
— Луи...  
  
— Но я уже знаю ответ на этот вопрос, разве нет? — продолжил он, всё ещё качая головой, и поднёс ко лбу руку, чтобы вытереть выступившие там капли пота. — Я знал его ещё до того, как сюда пришёл. Даже раньше, чем... Это просто бизнес, верно? Вот и ответ. Бизнес. Вот, ради чего всё это, и вот... Вот, что я должен принять? То, что ему придётся...  
  
Оборвав себя на полуслове, Луи гулко сглотнул, и боль пронзила его сердце, как только он вновь подумал о Гарри. О том, как обострились их отношения.  
  
_«Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты остался здесь»._  
  
Томлинсон всё ещё был расстроен из-за поведения Гарри и считал, что имел на это полное право, но его взгляд на это сообщение значительно изменился с тех пор, как он столкнулся с Зейном внизу. Он больше не видел в этих словах едва уловимого, но довольно агрессивного обвинения. Теперь они, в его представлении, были пропитаны такими грустью и смирением, что Луи вдруг до ломоты в костях захотелось как можно быстрее оказаться рядом со своим парнем.  
  
— Я увольняюсь, — сказал он, криво улыбнувшись Энн, и в последний раз решительно кивнул. — С меня хватит. Я увольняюсь.  
  
Затем он развернулся и на прямых ногах покинул кабинет, не желая задерживаться там ни на секунду. TwistCorp больше не была тем миром, которому Луи хотел бы принадлежать.  
  
Дрожащим пальцем он нажал кнопку в лифте и лишь по странному ощущению внутри живота понял, что кабина всё-таки двинулась вниз. Томлинсон изо всех сил старался дышать, потому что ему казалось, что он в любую минуту может рухнуть в обморок от осознания того, что он только что сделал. Кровь стучала у него в ушах, а сердце, казалось, делало несколько сотен ударов в секунду. Засунув руку в карман, он нащупал свой телефон и сжал его так сильно, будто это могло установить между ним и Гарри осязаемую связь. Связь с Вайомингом, с «Одинокой Розой». _«О боже»,_ — пронеслось в голове Луи. Ранчо больше никогда не будет таким, каким было раньше. Теперь он ещё отчётливее понимал то, что Гарри пытался ему сказать на пикнике у старой хижины. В той части земли, в каком-то смысле, остались души Розы и Роя. Ещё на обратном пути Луи посетила мимолётная мысль о том, что домик и ручей были сердцем ранчо. И Уолтер Моос собирался его вырвать.  
  
Двери лифта открылись, и Луи уверенно зашагал через вестибюль, лавируя между лениво копошащимися опоздавшими. Зло толкнув вращающуюся дверь, он вышел на залитый солнцем тротуар, тут же чувствуя приятное прикосновение свежего воздуха к своему разгорячённому лицу. На западе виднелась белая мачта Миллениума². Луи всегда она казалась неуместной — будто огромный призрачный парусник сел на мель у подножия Скалистых гор. Теперь же взгляд на неё в какой-то степени приободрил Томлинсона, даже если горы были не совсем теми, какие ему хотелось бы видеть.  
  
_«Гарри. Боже, за что...»_  
  
Пару секунд он всё так же смотрел в ясное небо, щурясь от яркого солнца, после чего выудил из кармана телефон и набрал номер Стайлса. Кусая губы, Луи вслушивался в тишину на другом конце трубки, пока устанавливалось соединение. Время тянулось, как тугая резина...  
  
Наконец раздался тихий гудок, и сердце Томлинсона ёкнуло от неожиданности. Когда звук повторился, Луи попытался сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоить свои нервы. _«Это всего лишь Гарри»,_ — сказал он сам себе. Вот только его сердце от этого не стало медленнее биться, а ком эмоций, казалось, застрявший у него где-то рядом с адамовым яблоком, не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр.  
  
Гарри снял трубку после четвёртого гудка и, немного замявшись, тихо поздоровался.  
  
— Малыш, — произнёс Луи дрожащим от подступающих к горлу слёз голосом. — Как ты мог не... Почему ты ничего мне не рассказал?  
  
За этим последовало долгое, тяжёлое молчание, но даже до того, как Гарри наконец ответил, Луи почувствовал исходившие из телефона волны смирения и безысходности.  
  
— Смысла не было. — Гарри звучал таким сломленным — будто он изо всех сил пытался не ощущать на себе горечь поражения, но не справлялся с этой задачей. _«Конечно же, он не смог бы с этим справиться,_ — подумал Луи. — _Он слишком ранимый. У него просто огромное сердце...»_  
  
На мгновение вновь воцарилось молчание, а затем Стайлс откашлялся.  
  
— Ну а после того, — наконец продолжил он, — как дело было сделано, думаю, смысла не было вдвойне.  
  
— Чт... — Луи поперхнулся. — Но... Я ведь мог помочь тебе! Я мог... Не знаю, сделать хоть _что-нибудь_...  
  
— Перестань, Луи, — перебил его Гарри, чей голос вдруг приобрёл силу и жесткость, видимо, подкрепляемые досадой. — Просто перестань.  
  
Сдерживаться больше не было сил, и Луи дал волю слезам, приложив к лицу ладонь так, будто ему только что влепили пощёчину. Казалось, даже его сердце перестало биться. Оно будто лишь ныло в груди от неутихающей боли.  
  
— Я так сожалею, — прошептал он.  
  
— С чего бы? — огрызнулся Стайлс, хотя Луи прекрасно знал, что он понимал, о чём они говорили.  
  
Рвано вдохнув, он попытался собраться с силами, чтобы выдавить из себя всё предложение.  
  
— Я так сожалею из-за того, что случится с хижиной, из-за кредита...  
  
Луи не мог избавиться от мысли, что если бы они разговаривали об этом с глазу на глаз, то Гарри сейчас пожал бы плечами и отвернулся. Но вместо этого он услышал лишь полный разочарования возглас, будто ковбой никак не мог урегулировать своё дыхание.  
  
— Что ж, налоги на недвижимость, — пробормотал он. — Это просто было невозможно.  
  
В груди Луи уже начало разгораться оборонительное пламя, с одной стороны подкрепляемое раздражением из-за поведения Гарри, а с другой — жгучей ненавистью к Уолтеру Моосу.  
  
— Вот поэтому и стоило _позвонить_ мне, Гарри, чтобы мы вместе смогли продумать план действий! — ответил он. — Разобраться со всем этим! — Луи уже начал активно жестикулировать, расхаживая у здания TwistCorp и совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что его могут увидеть. — Ты не можешь сдаться, даже не попытавшись!  
  
— _Но я сдался_ , — дрожащим голосом произнёс Стайлс. — Ладно, Луи?  
  
— Слушай, просто мне правда хотелось бы, чтобы ты тогда позвонил мне.  
  
— Да, — едва слышно сказал Гарри. — Да, я знаю. Я идиот. Я ничего не могу сделать так, как нужно. Вы с Найлом мне ясно дали понять это, уж поверь. Я всё понял.  
  
Луи стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза, стараясь уговорить себя не сорваться на крик.  
  
— Я совсем не это хотел сказать, Гарри, — ответил он. — Я люблю тебя. Ты не идиот. Но пойми, если мы подумаем вместе, мы сможем... Должно ведь быть хоть какое-то решение! Мы можем заставить его подписать что-нибудь, что не позволило бы ему трогать хижину или делать что-то с ручьём, в смысле, раз ты продал только права на разработку полезных ископаемых...  
  
— Не на разработку полезных ископаемых, — перебил его Стайлс.  
  
Луи моргнул.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он. — Ты не... — На какой-то момент в его груди зародилась надежда на то, что всё это было одним большим недоразумением.  
  
Но затем Гарри продолжил:  
  
— Я просто продал землю. Целиком.  
  
— _Что?_  
  
Луи чувствовал себя так, будто его только что сбил поезд. В голове стало пусто, плечи обвисли, а конечности вдруг стали слишком тяжёлыми. Обдумывая слова Гарри, он изо всех сил старался вспомнить. Договор, который он положил на стол Стайлса в тот день, когда только приехал в Вайоминг...  
  
— Н-но, — заикаясь, выдавил он, — мы ведь хотели только права на разработку полезных ископаемых. В договоре, с которым приехал я, речь шла только о них!  
  
На другом конце трубки раздался тихий шум, и Луи понял, что Гарри заплакал.  
  
— Уолтер Моос настоящий ублюдок, — наконец смог произнести он. — Он знал, что не оставил мне выбора, что я соглашусь подписать всё, что угодно. И он просто... — Стайлс даже не смог закончить предложение.  
  
— Ты ведь задержал на месяцы запланированное им бурение скважины, — тихо пробормотал Луи. — Вот он и отомстил за это.  
  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Какое-то время Томлинсон лишь вслушивался в его размеренное дыхание, чувствуя себя слишком ошеломлённым, чтобы сказать ещё хоть что-то. _«Неужели Энн не знала об этом?»_ — задумался он, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то, что помогло бы им спасти полуразрушенный домик. Если бы только Гарри рассказал ему о том, что происходит, если бы только дал взглянуть на договор прежде, чем подписать его... Луи даже не заметил, что последнюю мысль пробормотал вслух, пока до его слуха не донёсся резкий вздох.  
  
— Да, вот так. — Казалось, всё ещё хриплый из-за слёз голос Гарри готов был сорваться в любой момент. — Если хочешь указать мне ещё на что-то, что я сделал неправильно... — Луи беззвучно задвигал губами, пытаясь выдавить хоть одно слово, но Стайлс всё равно его опередил. — Ладно, — сказал он. — У меня есть ранчо, которым нужно управлять.  
  
— Постой, — наконец выдохнул Луи. — Постой, я...  
  
— Пока, Луи.  
  
Связь оборвалась, и Томлинсон беспомощно уставился на свой мобильник. _«Я не сказал ему, что уволился,_ — вдруг с сожалением осознал он. — _Он всё ещё думает, что я на них работаю»._  
  
Задушенный всхлип буквально сам собой вырвался из его горла. Он был зол на Гарри из-за его пессимизма, из-за того, что он просто смирился со всеми пунктами договора и даже не удосужился поговорить с Луи. Однако это чувство заглушало что-то ещё. Внутренний голос не переставая ругал Томлинсона, почти срываясь на оглушительный крик: _«Идиот, идиот, какой же ты идиот. Ты только представь, как он сейчас себя чувствует»._  
  
Гарри был уязвим, а Луи лишь заставил его принять оборонительную позицию. Наверняка он считал себя неудачником... думал, что подвёл и бабушку с дедушкой, и отца. Ему поневоле пришлось продать часть ранчо. _«Блять, а ещё он, скорее всего, думает, что совсем скоро потеряет и меня»._  
  
— Нет. — Сжав челюсть, Луи скрестил на груди руки. — Ну уж нет. Этого точно никогда не будет.  
  
Снова набрав номер Гарри, он приложил телефон к уху, полный намерения рассказать ему о том, что бросил TwistCorp и теперь был готов рассмотреть весь договор от начала и до конца, проверить _каждую запятую_ в поисках хотя бы крохотной лазейки. Они были одной командой и ещё могли побороться за свои права. Луи осталось лишь вернуться в Вайоминг.  
  
В трубке раздался голос автоответчика.  
  
Закатив глаза, Луи сбросил и попробовал снова. Автоответчик.  
  
— Какие мы обидчивые, — раздражённо пробормотал он. Томлинсон уже было собирался отправить сообщение своему чувствительному ковбою, как вдруг на его плечо опустилась чья-то ладонь, и он чуть не выронил телефон.  
  
— Ты серьёзно настолько спятил, что _уволился_? — требовательно спросил Зейн.  
  
Обернувшись, Луи перевёл взгляд на своего хмурого друга, на шее которого косо висел мятый галстук.  
  
— Да, — согласился он. — Я настолько спятил, что сделал это.  
  
Малик закатил глаза.  
  
— Не могу в это поверить. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что уже просто невозможно быть ещё больше Луи Томлинсоном, ты делаешь что-то настолько _Томлинсоновское_...  
  
Сощурившись, Луи пихнул его коленом в бедро.  
  
— На что это ты намекаешь?  
  
— Идеалист! — воскликнул Зейн. — Упрямец! Вечный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах! Совсем не тихий, но обожающий драматизировать! _Луи Томлинсон!_ — Вскинув руки в воздух, он издал раздражённый возглас, и Луи наконец позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он боялся, Зейн имел в виду то, что постоянно убегать было очень в его духе.  
  
— Зейн Малик, — начал он, спустя мгновение тишины, — ты отличный друг.  
  
Вздохнув, Зейн устало провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
— Подожди здесь секунду, я принесу тебе твой портфель.  
  
— Можешь положить в него копию договора? — быстро попросил Луи. — Того, который Гарри подписал.  
  
Малик какое-то время пялился на него, почти не моргая, но потом пожал плечами и произнёс:  
  
— Конечно, почему нет.  
  
— Хорошо. — Луи кивнул. — Я собираюсь досконально его изучить. Уверен, там найдётся хоть _что-то_...  
  
Зейн покачал головой.  
  
— Он выглядел безукоризненно, так что даже не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
  
— Что ж, я в любом случае попытаюсь, — ответил Томлинсон.  
  
— Ага, — закусив губу, согласился Малик и опустил взгляд на землю, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. — Тогда я уйду сегодня пораньше. Ну знаешь, вдруг тебе понадобится опыт настоящего юриста.  
  
Фыркнув, Луи схватил друга за плечи, развернул его и, почти прыгая от нетерпения, повёл к входу в TwistCorp.  
  
— Вполне возможно, — признал он, чувствуя слабую искорку надежды.

 

* * *

Через пару часов Луи и Зейн уже сидели в тесной забегаловке, расположенной в нескольких кварталах от здания TwistCorp. Они редко туда наведывались — это место больше напоминало склеп, так как находилось на цокольном этаже, из-за чего там всегда было темно и грязно. Вот только сейчас времяпрепровождение в таком баре за неплохой выпивкой не казалось таким уж неприемлемым решением. Так что да, они всё-таки сидели здесь на высоких, на удивление удобных стульях, держали в руках полупустые кружки пива и изучали лежавший на столе между ними договор Гарри.  
  
Открыв доставшуюся им бесплатно пачку солёных орешков, Зейн засунул несколько из них себе в рот и откинулся на спинку стула. Тяжело вздохнув, он покачал головой.  
  
— Бесполезно...  
  
Луи согласно кивнул. Его лицо исказилось, когда он снова взглянул на подпись на последней странице, поставленную прямо под внушительной надписью «ПРОДАВЕЦ».  
  
— Да, — задушенно прошептал он и, будто заворожённый, провёл пальцем по ещё совсем свежим чернилам, даже если для него это и было, словно ножом по сердцу. _«Г.Э. Стайлс»_ было выведено крупным, витиеватым почерком. Таким мягким и уверенным в одно и то же время. — Да.  
  
Зейн был прав. Им не удалось найти лазейку. Ни одной. Они прошерстили все десять страниц договора, строчка за строчкой, но он, как оказалось, был составлен просто идеально. Не было ни единой зацепки, даже самой маленькой. Тело Луи с каждой минутой становилось всё тяжелее, а настроение опускалось всё ниже и ниже, постепенно скатываясь до полного отчаяния. Он и раньше на подсознательном уровне понимал, что у них мало шансов, но всё равно хотел знать наверняка. Ради себя и Гарри ему нужно было проверить. Теперь же он это сделал и всё выяснил.  
  
— В смысле, _есть_ здесь что-то про непредвиденные обстоятельства? — протянул Зейн, потирая затылок, и сделал ещё один глоток пива. Он перевернул несколько страниц, пролистывая раздел о титульном страховании³ и останавливаясь на маленьком пункте, где были указаны основания, на которых Национальная Энергетическая Группа могла разорвать контракт. Если в земле не окажется никакой нефти, или у компании не получится добиться разрешения на бурение скважины, всю землю должны будут вернуть Гарри, а деньги — Уолтеру Моосу. Скривившись, Зейн одарил Луи полным сомнений взглядом. — Что ж, пункт про нефть мне придётся исключить сразу же. В смысле она...  
  
— Она точно там есть, — закончил за него Луи и закатил глаза, вместе с Зейном вытягивая шею в поисках свободного официанта, который мог бы принести им бутылки с чем-нибудь покрепче. Может, даже несколько рюмок водки или двойной, но ни в коем случае не тройной виски. _«Чёрт»._ Сердце Томлинсона сжалось, когда в его голове вдруг прозвучал хриплый, скрипучий голос Гарри.  
  
— Дамы всегда заказывают виски сауэр, — три недели назад сказал он, когда они вдвоём сидели в пивной Лиама. Произносил эти слова он в напыщенной аристократичной манере, после чего, закатив глаза, сморщил нос и захихикал, пускаясь в объяснения: — Так всегда говорила безумная бабушка моего соседа по комнате в университетском общежитии. В каком-то смысле это мой напиток.  
  
_«Счастливые времена,_ — пронеслось в мыслях Луи, а его сердце снова сжалось. — _По-настоящему счастливые»._  
  
Обратно в реальность его вернул громкий стук — Зейн с размаху опустил на стол свою пинту, стеклянная поверхность которой была испачкана пятнами в форме отпечатков пальцев.  
  
— В смысле, что мы планируем делать? — спросил он, пялясь в низкий потолок и стараясь продумать их дальнейшие действия. — Просто даже если бы мы нашли... В смысле, у него всё ещё есть...  
  
— Да, я знаю. Знаю, — перебил его Томлинсон и, махнув ослабевшей от алкоголя рукой, нахмурился. Это было правдой. Даже если бы им удалось чудесным образом найти хоть одну зацепку в договоре, Гарри всё ещё нужно было выплачивать налоги. Ему нужны были деньги, чтобы удержать ранчо на плаву. Единственным, что могло помочь в такой ситуации, было возвращение Стайлсу хоть каких-то прав на этот участок. Нужно было получить возможность заключить договор о бурении при учёте хотя бы некоторых условий Гарри.  
  
_«Боже, я до сих пор не могу в это поверить!_ — Луи нахмурился, вспоминая недавний разговор в кабинете Энн — она ведь, судя по всему, тоже была уверена, что Гарри продал им только права на разработку полезных ископаемых. А он тогда так усмехался, будто с лёгкостью смог бы разобраться с этим. Сейчас вариант с первым договором показался бы Луи настоящим подарком свыше. Представив перед собой самодовольное лицо Мооса, он сжал кулаки. — _Каким же надо быть ублюдком. Какой же он ублюдок, господи»._  
  
— Что ж, думаю, единственная наша зацепка — это разрешение... — в конце концов признал Зейн и, безрадостно хмыкнув, пожал плечами, будто эта идея уже заранее была обречена на провал. — В смысле, не знаю, насколько этично это будет с нашей стороны, но, как мне показалось, Гарри довольно... Он очень тесно связан с жителями города. Они очень сильно его любят. Может, ему стоит... — Малик откашлялся. — Он мог бы, не знаю, использовать своё влияние, чтобы помешать НЭГ? Чтобы им отказали в бурении? А потом терроризировал бы Мооса, пока тот не согласился бы изменить условия?  
  
Вздохнув, Луи провёл ладонью по лицу и покачал головой. Гарри был очаровательным, амбициозным и сердечно преданным своему ранчо в Вайоминге. Он вполне мог бы провернуть что-то вроде этого. Вот только он был слишком честным. Возможно, слишком честным даже для того, чтобы просто попытаться. _«Особенно после случившегося. Вот же блять. Теперь мы даже сблефовать не сможем._ — Луи зажмурился, всё ещё чувствуя слабый укол боли из-за того, что Гарри с ним не посоветовался. — _Ты работал на них,_ — уже, кажется, в сотый раз за день напомнил он себе. — _Он думал, что сможет таким образом защитить тебя... Он не знал, что ты можешь чем-то помочь»._  
  
— Мне жаль, чувак, — произнёс Зейн, похлопывая его по спине.  
  
Ещё раз тяжело вздохнув, Луи схватил бутылку, которую только что подошедший к ним официант поставил на стол, и снова наполнил свой стакан.  
  
— Уверен, что не хочешь попробовать? — спросил Зейн после паузы, за которую Томлинсон успел осушить больше половины пинты. Пихнув друга в плечо, Малик закинул в рот ещё немного солёных орешков. Его тон стал значительно мягче, когда он заговорил снова: — В последний раз, когда я его видел, он показался мне не слишком дружелюбным к чужакам.  
  
Издав смущённый смешок, Луи сгорбился и закрыл лицо руками.  
  
— Боже, мне правда... — Он покачал головой. — Мне правда всё ещё стыдно из-за этого.  
  
— Да не переживай ты так, — отмахнулся Зейн, в его глазах заплясали искорки, а губы растянулись в понимающей улыбке. — Вы, судя по всему, с ним во всём разобрались?  
  
На этот раз смех Томлинсона был слабым и совсем не весёлым. Его сердце ушло в пятки, и Луи устало протёр глаза, всё так же не убирая от лица рук.  
  
— Но всё это... всё пошло по пизде, Зейн.  
  
— Ну, не так уж всё плохо, раз ты сейчас сидишь здесь и стараешься для него, разве нет? — недоверчиво усмехнулся Малик и снова игриво пихнул друга в бок.  
  
— Ну. Мы поссорились, — объяснил Луи, для удобства опираясь спиной на его плечо и бездумно выводя странный узор на засыпанном оставшейся от орешков шелухой столе. Он знал, что его голос звучал плаксиво, но Зейну было плевать, а сам Томлинсон всё равно ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
— Что ж, я догадывался.  
  
Луи недовольно фыркнул.  
  
— Вообще-то, это была серьёзная ссора. И... с тех пор всё стало по-другому... Теперь всё... Всё очень плохо. Он... Он...  
  
Кивнув в знак поддержки, Зейн шире распахнул глаза.  
  
Луи поморщился, вспомнив, из-за чего он тогда так обиделся, и вдруг почувствовал болезненный укол совести. Сейчас он гораздо лучше понимал, насколько шатким и уязвимым было тогда эмоциональное состояние Гарри, и ему было немного стыдно.  
  
— Он тогда намекнул... вернее, даже не намекнул... он практически прямо сказал мне, что я безответственный. Понимаешь, он думал, что я откажусь от поступления в Боулдер и навсегда перееду к нему! Стану его маленьким фермерским мужем!  
  
Зейн казался совсем не впечатлённым, и Томлинсон невольно съёжился, когда прежний страх вновь напомнил ему о себе. Страх того, что Зейн в конечном итоге согласится с Гарри. Что, какой бы сильный комплекс рыцаря в сияющих доспехах он ни видел в Луи, он всё равно тоже считал его человеком, который всегда всё бросает, даже не попробовав. В принципе, в этом действительно была доля правды.  
  
— Что за ёбаная херня, — сказал Зейн вместо этого.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Луи. Облегчение в миг разлилось по его телу вместе с безграничной любовью к лучшему другу, пусть даже где-то глубоко внутри Томлинсон до сих пор слегка волновался.  
  
— В нём говорил страх, — качая головой, продолжил Зейн, будто был полностью уверен в своей правоте. — Когда Гарри сказал это. В нём говорил страх.  
  
— Что... О чём ты говоришь?  
  
— Я о том, что ты не безответственный, Луи, а, скорее, наоборот. — Видимо, Малик заметил искреннее замешательство друга, и поэтому, хохотнув, поставил на стол пиво, чтобы всё объяснить. — В смысле, он где-то в глубине души очень боялся, что потеряет тебя, когда ты уедешь в Колорадо. Он не думал, что ты не станешь поступать на юрфак.  
  
— Но... Я ведь... Я же только что. Я только что поступил безответственно... снова... — слабо возразил Луи. Он ещё до этого на подсознательном уровне понимал, что Гарри наговорил тогда столько всего только потому, что был до смерти напуган. А теперь, полностью осознавая, в окружении скольких проблем Гарри оказался на ранчо в полном одиночестве, Луи понял, что в какой-то степени это было и из-за отчаяния. Но даже если и так, это всё ещё было обидно. Слова Стайлса до сих пор звучали в его голове, и это приносило очень сильную боль. И Луи понимал, что чувствовал себя так только потому, что в глубине души был согласен с Гарри. Он был уверен, что Стайлс был прав, и всё ещё не до конца понимал, что ему пытался сказать Зейн. Луи нахмурился. — Я как раз-таки безответственный. _Только что_ я бросил работу.  
  
Снова рассмеявшись, Зейн вдруг замолчал, словно раздумывая над тем, как объяснить свою точку зрения.  
  
— Я это к тому, что меня действительно удивило то, что для тебя на первом месте была работа в TwistCorp. — Он поднял руку, когда заметил, что Луи хочет возразить. — Нет... нет. Ты не так понял.  
  
— Но это не правда!  
  
— Ладно, что ж, просто понимаешь, у меня такое ощущение, будто ты всегда считал себя слишком беспечным, что ли? Незрелым или типа того. Всегда избегающим серьёзных решений, — произнёс Малик, несогласно качая головой.  
  
Луи покраснел. Он чувствовал себя разоблачённым — Зейн уже давно догадывался обо всём, хоть они никогда этого и не обсуждали. Но Томлинсон всё же кивнул, призывая друга продолжать.  
  
— Но, вообще-то, ты... как бы, был единственным из всех, кого я знал, кто... выбирал что-то, чем мог бы действительно гордиться, — наклонившись к нему, произнёс Зейн и положил руку Луи на предплечье, легонько сжимая. — Ты всегда брался за что-то, что считал действительно важным, и отдавал этому всего себя, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что ты влюбился в Гарри. Как и нет ничего удивительного в том, что он влюбился в тебя.  
  
Глядя на свой напиток, Луи закусил губу, а его щёки покраснели из-за духоты и искренней нежности в голосе Зейна. Кожу немного покалывало.  
  
— Большинству людей, как только они достаточно вырастают, приходится идти на работу, и это хуёво, верно? — снова заговорил Малик и, невесело рассмеявшись, ткнул пальцем себе в грудь. — Но это нормально. Что есть, то есть. В смысле, думаешь, как-то раз я облачился в сияющий костюмчик от TwistCorp и теперь чувствую себя дохуя счастливым? Типа, TwistCorp, я помру, но не перестану гнуть на них спину!  
  
Хихикнув, Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Нет! Боже, нет, этого не происходит! В смысле, я _не против_ работать юристом в том месте, где я работаю. Это так. Нравятся ли мне некоторые коллеги? Естественно. Чувствую ли я время от времени удовольствие от проделанной работы? Эм, да, думаю, что так. Отношусь ли я снисходительно к компании, на которую работаю? Нет! Ни за что!  
  
— Я думал, это был «очень удобный костюмчик», — ухмыляясь, произнёс Луи. Что-то в этом разговоре заставляло его чувствовать себя одновременно и немного неловко, и просто замечательно, будто ему только что сказали комплимент, а он всё равно не смог не ответить на него колкостью. Каждый раз, когда он замечал Зейна в этом костюме у него дома, тот тут же начинал оправдываться и бормотать что-то о приятной ткани, пока просто не заваливался на диван, прося Томлинсона отъебаться.  
  
— Да, он удобный, — согласился Малик, закатывая глаза и делая глоток пива. — Очень удобный. Но смысл не в этом. Смысл в том, что, хоть я и не знаю Гарри Стайлса, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что он тоже посвятил всю свою жизнь тому, чем может теперь гордиться. Это и есть идеализм. Вы с ним в этом очень похожи, в хорошем смысле.  
  
Пытаясь удержать бушующие внутри эмоции, Луи сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох. Эти последние несколько дней были для него по-настоящему трудными и изнурительными. Он чувствовал себя таким одиноким и неуверенным, критиковал себя на каждом шагу, и сейчас слова Зейна о нём буквально выбили почву у него из-под ног. Как и слова о их с Гарри отношениях, о их будущем. Зейн не был любителем приукрашивать.  
  
— Я никогда бы не подумал, что пределом твоих мечтаний станет работа клерком в сраной корпорации, Лу, — произнёс Зейн, отодвигая подальше стакан с пивом. Он, казалось, интуитивно понял, что Луи был слишком опустошён, чтобы ответить на это чем-то вразумительным. — Ты всё ещё хочешь поступить на юрфак?  
  
Луи решительно кивнул. Он хотел связать жизнь с Гарри, «Одинокой Розой» и всем остальным, но в то же время ему хотелось и самому чего-то добиться.  
  
— Хорошо. — Зейн усмехнулся. — Не хочу выглядеть совсем слащавым, но к слову о рыцаре в сияющих доспехах: посмотри на себя сейчас, ты так самоотверженно пытаешься бороться за Гарри. Ты мог бы стать прекрасным адвокатом для тех, кто действительно нуждается в помощи. Я всегда считал, что из тебя бы он получился.  
  
Луи наконец сглотнул тот ком, который, казалось, стоял в его горле с тех самых пор, как он уехал из Вайоминга. Он был настолько тронут, что на глазах выступили слёзы.  
  
— Спасибо, — наконец прошептал он.  
  
Зейн опустил руку ему на плечо и несильно сжал.  
  
— Говорю, как есть. Ты потрясающий человек, друг мой. Гарри чертовски повезло, что он тебя встретил. — Луи рассмеялся сквозь слёзы, и Малик, пожав плечами, расплылся в широкой улыбке. — К тому же, у него теперь такое состояние, что ты можешь помогать людям совершенно бескорыстно.  
  
Хохотнув, Луи чуть сильнее, чем обычно, пихнул Зейна в бок и преувеличенно раздражённо закатил глаза.  
  
— Спасибо, — повторил он, когда смех понемногу утих, и, прикончив своё пиво, глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, теперь я даже могу вернуться туда, раз меня больше ничего здесь не держит.  
  
Малик согласно кивнул.  
  
— Ага, — снова поддразнил он. — Можешь наконец превратить этот домик в дом.  
  
Не выдержав, Луи захихикал. Его голова слегка гудела из-за выпитого алкоголя, а во всём теле чувствовалась приятная лёгкость благодаря этой потрясающей дружеской поддержке, которую он только что получил. Впервые после приезда в Денвер любовь к Гарри перестала приносить ему боль, она лишь приятно согревала внутренности и заставляла его кровь пузыриться, будто Луи был огромной бутылкой шампанского. Теперь он полностью избавился от горького сожаления, вызванного продажей хижины, так как наконец понял, что они с Гарри могли вместе построить новое сердце ранчо. _«Где они научились любить друг друга»._ Это могло бы стать для них просто замечательной задачей.  
  
— Я... Я действительно влюблён в него, — признался Томлинсон.  
  
— Я знаю, — рассмеявшись, ответил Зейн.  
  
Достав свой телефон, Луи мечтательно уставился на экран и закусил губу. На заставке было то самое фото, которое они сделали на пикнике у хижины, и только лишь увидев лицо Гарри, Луи слегка вздрогнул и покраснел от чувства вины. На снимке ковбой был таким счастливым, что к глазам Томлинсона подступили слёзы.  
  
_«Конечно же, мы со всем справимся,_ — подумал он, и в его груди загорелась решимость, как и после того, как Гарри резко повесил трубку. Луи так сильно хотел рассказать ему, на что он был готов ради их отношений, но также он готов был прямо заявить, на что рассчитывал в ответ. Он хотел сотрудничать с ним, хотел оставить все неприятности и препирательства позади. — _Боже, мне действительно нужно его увидеть. Поговорить с ним. Прикоснуться к нему, в конце концов»._ Погрузившись в свои мысли, Луи осторожно провёл большим пальцем по лицу Гарри.  
  
— Мило, — нависнув над ним, произнёс Зейн и, нахмурившись, ещё раз окинул взглядом экран телефона. Луи слегка покраснел — он прекрасно понимал, что выглядел просто по уши влюблённым. Причём и на фотографии, и в реальной жизни. — А это, я так понимаю, граница участка? — поинтересовался Малик, указывая на тонкую полоску ручья на заднем плане.  
  
Медленно кивнув, Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Да, — согласился он, — как ты узнал?  
  
Зейн постучал двумя пальцами, мокрыми от выступившей на стакане воды, по договору, ненароком оставляя на бумаге влажные пятна.  
  
— Это было указано в разделе титульного страхования. Начало девятнадцатого века или типа того, когда правительство «приобрело» участок. «Западная граница собственности определяется безымянным ручьём, протекающим с севера на юг», и бла-бла-бла...  
  
Луи быстро заморгал, его пульс участился, а на задворках подсознания замелькали воспоминания, никак не желавшие складываться в единую картину. Сощурившись, он уставился на серебристый изгиб ручья и сжал переносицу, стараясь сосредоточиться. Это было как-то связано... с тем, что ему сказал Лиам, когда Томлинсон примерно месяц назад выбрался с ним на экскурсию.  
  
— Интересно, если... Интересно... — бормотал он, теряясь в круговороте мыслей. Где-то в груди загорелась крохотная искорка надежды, которую Луи изо всех сил пытался не распалять раньше времени. Это было непросто. — Это бы... Это бы всё изменило.  
  
— М-м? — растерянно промычал Зейн.  
  
Луи схватил его за руку, лежавшую на договоре.  
  
— В нём говорится... Дай мне взглянуть. — Пролистнув несколько страниц, он уставился на раздел о титульном страховании, жадно пожирая взглядом покрывавшие лист печати.  
  
— Здесь этого нет! — воскликнул он, проводя дрожащим пальцем по экрану телефона и открывая приложение браузера. Он не нашёл в договоре того, что искал, и теперь даже не знал, с чего бы начать поиски в интернете. — _Зейн_ , — проскулил он, чувствуя подступавшую от волнения тошноту и стараясь унять трепетавшее в груди, словно колибри, сердце. Возможно, только возможно, он был близок к открытию. — Зейн!  
  
— Да что? — не выдержал тот, вскидывая руки в воздух.  
  
После того, как Луи объяснил своё поведение, они провели пятнадцать минут, прочёсывая интернет в поисках нужной информации. Вот только без толку, потому что ни на одном сайте не было того, что хотел выяснить Томлинсон. Ни слова.  
  
Зейн в конце концов рассмеялся, а в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.  
  
— Думаю, раз такое дело, тебе уже сегодня стоит вернуться в Шеридан, — произнёс он, сжимая плечо друга.  
  
Кровь будто бы забродила в жилах Луи. Он был одновременно так воодушевлён и так напуган, что ему с огромным трудом удалось снова взять себя в руки.  
  
_«Возможно, это оно. Возможно, это оно. О боже. Тебе не стоит ожидать от этого слишком многого»._  
  
— Местное Регистрационное бюро? — в последний раз уточнил он. Его губы уже были искусаны в кровь, а голова ритмично дёргалась, как у растерянного дятла, который никак не мог найти дерево. Должно быть, Луи выглядел слегка поехавшим.  
  
— Ага. — Зейн широко улыбнулся. — У них должен быть первый договор.  
  
— Хорошо, — произнёс Томлинсон, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему определённо стоило взять такси до аэропорта — сам вести он бы не смог. В его голове вдруг промелькнула мысль о том, что такая поездка была совершенно бесполезной, а странная идея появилась лишь под влиянием туманившего его мозги алкоголя, но Луи тут же заставил себя не думать об этом. — Я... Это... Может, это того и не стоит. Но я всё же хочу проверить. На всякий случай.  
  
— Иди и заполучи его, — сказал Зейн, втягивая его в крепкие объятия, и Луи тут же ощутил небывалый прилив любви. К Зейну, как к самому замечательному другу на всём белом свете. И к Гарри. К Гарри, как ко всей его грёбаной жизни.  
  
_«Иди и заполучи его»._  
  
Даже если его последняя отчаянная попытка не увенчается успехом, Луи именно это и сделает. Он заполучит Гарри, отныне и навеки. Даже если ему придётся некогда больше не покидать ранчо.  
  
— Я еду домой, — пробормотал Томлинсон себе под нос, выбегая по ступенькам на улицу. Сощурившись из-за яркого света заходящего солнца, он заметил машину, которую вызвал Зейн, решивший остаться в забегаловке, чтобы оплатить счёт и не отсрочивать отправление Луи. Последний же ничего не мог с собой поделать и с каждым шагом и с каждым ударом сердца начинал только сильнее надеяться. — Не смей сдаваться, Гарри. Ещё рано. Я не сдался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Ник слишком любит странные шутки и игру слов (ненавижу его за это, засранец), и в данном случае он говорит: «Great Divide» (русского аналога не нашла (кроме Грэйт Дивайд), поэтому дала волю фантазии, простите). Вообще, это область в Красной пустыне Вайоминга, где выпадающие осадки не стекают обратно в океан, но Гримшоу имеет в виду буквальный перевод. Как-то так :)
> 
> 2) Мост в Денвере.
> 
> 3) Титульное страхование обеспечивает страховую защиту на случай утраты права собственности или других вещных прав на недвижимость, если сделку признают в суде незаконной по причине событий, которые не были известны покупателю на момент заключения договора.
> 
> Также авторы напоминают, что не являются экспертами в юриспруденции (как и я), так что содержание работы может не совсем соответствовать действительности. Но мы втроём очень старались, правда.


	9. 9

— Просим всех пристегнуть ремни и приготовиться к посадке.  
  
Нервно постукивая по полу пяткой, Луи выглянул в окно маленького пассажирского самолёта и так сильно сжал ручки сидения, что его костяшки побелели. Он не мог с точностью сказать, чем именно была вызвана глухая боль в его животе: самим перелётом или нервным возбуждением, не покидавшим его тела с того самого момента, как он оставил Зейна в тесном баре и сел в такси. Но, как бы то ни было, он стиснул зубы, стараясь не упасть в обморок от волнения.  
  
_«Я всё понять не могу, чего ты так взвинчен,_ — мысленно отругал себя Луи, начиная вымещать энергию на небольшой нитке, торчавшей из его правой штанины. — _Есть всего один шанс на миллион, что ты найдёшь что-нибудь действительно важное»._  
  
Но он сам себя обманывал. _«Серьёзно, Луи»._ Он прекрасно знал, что подступавшая к его горлу тошнота никак не была связана с тем, что он мог найти в Бюро технической инвентаризации Шеридана. Всему виной был...  
  
_«Гарри._ — Томлинсон беспомощно сглотнул, чувствуя мягкий удар шасси о посадочную полосу. Глубоко вздохнув, он провёл ладонью по лицу. — _Вот блять»._  
  
Нащупав в кармане телефон, Луи достал его, включил и, закусив губу, уставился на экран в ожидании хоть каких-то уведомлений о пропущенных. От Зейна пришло сообщение, гласившее: **«если не сохранилось первое дело, то глянь старые карты с гос исследованиями»**. И больше ничего. Быстро набрав номер Гарри и нажав кнопку вызова, Луи зажал телефон между ухом и плечом, начиная шарить руками под сидением в поисках портфеля.  
  
_«Ну же, Гарри,_ — мысленно просил он. — _Давай, возьми трубку...»_  
  
— Здравствуйте, вы звоните Гарри Стайлсу на ранчо «Одинокая Роза». Скорее всего, я сейчас занят моими коровами...  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Луи стал терпеливо дожидаться гудка. Его уже по-настоящему раздражало очевидное нежелание Гарри с ним разговаривать, а недомогание, вызванное перелётом, ещё и усиливало волнение, которое подступало в опасную близость к страху.  
  
— Привет, Гарри, — наконец произнёс он и, ещё раз глубоко вдохнув, пожал плечами, пользуясь передышкой, чтобы урегулировать ритм биения сердца. — Я в Шеридане. В аэропорту. Думаю, я знаю, как мы можем всё исправить. Не буду... Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но... Вообще, я звонил тебе трижды, прежде чем мой самолёт вылетел из Денвера. А, и ещё я уволился. Ну, это к слову. Вот как-то так. Позвони мне. Пожалуйста. — Он уже почти повесил трубку, но вдруг передумал и снова поднёс телефон к уху, добавляя дрожащим голосом: — Партнёр. Мы ведь всё ещё... мы всё ещё партнёры, верно? — Слёзы начали подступать к горлу.  
  
_«Он сказал, что ему нужен партнёр. Он сказал, что всегда хотел этого»._  
  
Заметив, что он всё ещё тяжело дышит в трубку, Луи быстро заморгал и наконец завершил вызов. Когда он во время полёта представлял их долгожданное воссоединение, он не мог не завышать свои ожидания, снова и снова прокручивая в уме эту сцену. «К чёрту Уолтера Мооса!» — кричал бы он, подходя к ранчо и, возможно, размахивая какими-нибудь важными бумагами, если бы удача была на его стороне. Томлинсон представлял, как Гарри встречал бы его в дверях, приоткрыв рот от удивления и восхищения. На ковбое были бы его грязные джинсы, его волосы были бы слегка растрёпаны, а ангельское лицо выглядело бы просто поразительно в лучах заката. Они бы прямо на крыльце заключили друг друга в крепкие объятия...  
  
Луи фыркнул. _«Боже, я смешон,_ — подумал он, чувствуя, как самолёт начинает тормозить, и машинально провёл рукой по волосам. — _Как будто я могу просто вломиться в дом и заорать что-то вроде: Привет, я вернулся! Люби меня!»_ Гарри был слишком обижен на него и слишком подавлен случившимся, чтобы сделать что-то вроде этого. Если им и нужно было что-то, так это длинный серьёзный разговор. Об обязательствах, о жизни, о будущем. Вне зависимости от того, что случилось с ёбаным Уолтером Моосом.  
  
Вдруг Луи неожиданно для себя понял, что во время сцены на крыльце представлял ещё и закадровые аплодисменты.  
  
— Везде-то тебе нужно побольше помпезности, — посмеиваясь, пробормотал он. Этого не могло случиться на самом деле.  
  
_«Нет,_ — мысленно подтвердил он. — _Этого точно не случится»._  
  
Волосы Луи дыбом встали на затылке, когда он вдруг осознал, что понятия не имел, _как_ всё пройдёт. Он не знал, сможет ли найти что-то в Бюро технической инвентаризации, не знал, как Гарри воспримет его внезапное возвращение на «Одинокую Розу». Но, несмотря на ссору и недопонимание, Томлинсон надеялся, что Гарри будет рад... рад их воссоединению. Луи был почти полностью в этом уверен.  
  
_«Но тогда почему он не берёт трубку? Нам нужно поговорить, а он даже...»_  
  
Двигатель самолёта стих, и значок с изображённым на нём ремнём безопасности потух. У Луи пересохло во рту. Рвано вздохнув, он попытался унять откуда ни возьми появившихся в животе бабочек и ослабить охватившее его тело нервное напряжение.  
  
— Наш самолёт приземлился в аэропорту Шеридана, штат Вайоминг. Командир корабля и экипаж желают вам приятного времяпрепровождения...

 

* * *

Бюро технической инвентаризации Шеридана находилось на возвышенности и было зажато между новым зданием местного суда и маленькой несуразной чёрно-коричневой постройкой, где, вероятно, он располагался ещё несколько лет назад. Стоя на тротуаре перед внушительными двойными дверьми, Луи переступил с одной ноги на другую, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
  
Его маленький, взятый в прокат автомобиль — Луи не был уверен, но возможно, именно его он и брал в свой первый приезд в Шеридан — был припаркован в паре метров от входа. Всю дорогу в город Томлинсон был напряжён и взволнован. Он очень старался заставить себя не нервничать, но до сих пор ему это так и не удалось.  
  
Что он скажет Гарри, если это не сработает?  
  
_«Хэй, это было моим очередным капризом, которым я был очень увлечён, вот только задуманное осуществить так и не смог...»_ Он потряс головой. Нет, опять он смотрел на всё через призму ядовитой неуверенности в себе. Если ничего не получится, в этом не будет его вины. Всё зависело только от воды, ветра и камня. Было их капризами. И результат поисков не будет иметь ничего общего с отношениями Луи и Гарри. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
Вспомнив, что Зейн говорил о нём и о профессии адвоката, Луи расправил плечи и опустил ладонь на дверную ручку.  
  
— Луи! Чёрт возьми! Эй, Луи!  
  
Едва не задохнувшись от неожиданности, Томлинсон завертел головой. Вниз по улице бежал Найл, на ногах которого были его неизменные поношенные ковбойские сапоги, и с бешеным энтузиазмом махал рукой. Луи показалось, что от одного взгляда на конюха у него потеплело на сердце. Вывернувший в этот момент из-за угла грузовик дернулся и затормозил, начиная громко сигналить, но Найл не обратил на него никакого внимания, даже не остановившись, чтобы показать водителю средний палец. Он всё ещё махал рукой, а на его раскрасневшемся лице было взволнованное, почти испуганное выражение, будто он боялся, что Луи вот-вот улизнёт.  
  
— Лу!  
  
Ноги Томлинсона странно задрожали, когда он наконец повернулся к Хорану. Собственное тело казалось ему совсем невесомым, будто он был во сне. Да и всё происходящее чем-то напоминало сон — Луи стоял на перекрёстке в самом центре Шеридана, в окружении кирпичных домов, в лучах закатного солнца выглядевших невероятно похоже на небольшой район на Диком Западе. Он улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, — с ноткой весёлости в голосе поздоровался он, как только Найл остановился на тротуаре. — Соскучился по мне?  
  
— Ты, блять, даже не представляешь, насколько, — задыхаясь, парировал Хоран. — Слава богу, ты вернулся. — Он опустил руки на колени, пытаясь отдышаться после небольшой пробежки. — Слушай, я знаю... — опять заговорил он, ещё раз глубоко вдыхая. — Я знаю, что Гарри слегка облажался....  
  
Вздохнув, Луи снова переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Найл...  
  
— Подожди! — воскликнул тот, вытягивая вперёд руку. — Дай закончить. Очевидно, что у него не выходит сделать всё в наилучшем виде, но он любит тебя, Луи. — Он замолчал, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, и схватил Луи за руку, слегка сжимая. — Ты ему нужен. Он любит тебя и один просто не справляется.  
  
В груди Луи будто разлилось счастье. Положив ладонь на руку Хорана, он успокаивающе сжал в ответ.  
  
— Я знаю, — мягко улыбаясь, сказал он, — Знаю! Я всё это прекрасно знаю. Мне Гарри тоже нужен. — Томлинсон пожал плечами и откашлялся, стараясь не выпустить наружу свои эмоции. — Поэтому я здесь.  
  
Издав восторженный вопль, Найл утянул его в объятия.  
  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, похлопывая Луи по спине, и отстранился, чтобы широко ему улыбнуться. — Хорошо.  
  
Уголки глаз Луи защипало от слёз, и ему пришлось быстро потереть их пальцами, чтобы не расплакаться, — он был так счастлив вернуться в Вайоминг, что мог в любой момент лопнуть от переполнявших его чувств. Несколько секунд он просто стоял и глупо улыбался Найлу, переполненный гордостью оттого, что всё сделал правильно. _«Сложно не принять правильное решение, когда дело касается Гарри»,_ — пронеслось у него в мыслях. Хоран же тем временем смотрел на него в ответ с тёплой улыбкой на губах и довольным выражением во взгляде.  
  
Но вдруг он нахмурился, переводя взгляд со здания суда на Луи и обратно.  
  
— Погоди-ка, а ты что, героическим юристом решил заделаться? Ты поэтому в суд пришёл?  
  
Луи кивнул.  
  
— Героическим нотариусом, — поправил он. — Хочу покопаться в старых договорах. Это может помочь. А может и не помочь — не знаю. — Он опустил взгляд на свои часы и поморщился. — Но мне всё равно очень нужно попасть внутрь. Они закрываются уже через двадцать минут.  
  
— Я помогу тебе! — воскликнул Найл и, проскользнув мимо Томлинсона, открыл дверь. — Два глаза лучше одного!  
  
Разразившись хриплым хохотом, Луи последовал за ним внутрь, а сам Хоран запоздало фыркнул, наконец осознав, что именно он сказал.  
  
— О нет, Найл, — шутливо упрекнул его Томлинсон, пока они продвигались по почти безлюдному вестибюлю, а от потолка гулким эхом отдавался звук их шагов. Даже у самых уродливых современных построек были хоть какие-то достоинства, в то время как административные здания обходились, судя по всему, совсем без них. — Ты теперь циклоп, что ли? — хмыкнул он. — Или пиратский капитан? Может, киборг?  
  
— Эй! Это я из-за тебя так увлёкся! — запротестовал Найл и пожал плечами, стараясь скрыть растянувшую его губы ухмылку.  
  
— Так, погоди-ка, — протянул Луи, заставляя его остановиться у большого чёрного стенда, белые буквы под стеклом которого заметно съехали вниз. — Так значит, вы с Гарри во всём разобрались?  
  
— В чём разобрались? — переспросил Хоран, посылая ему по-настоящему озадаченный взгляд.  
  
Луи недоверчиво фыркнул.  
  
— Найл, — натянуто улыбнувшись, ответил он, — вы с ним не разговаривали, когда я уехал.  
  
— _А_ , точно. — Найл кивнул, а его лицо озарилось пониманием. _«А ведь это мило,_ — невольно подумал Томлинсон. — _Будто он напрочь забыл, что они поссорились»._ — Да, — тем временем продолжал Хоран, — думаю, всё было немного странно. А потом я просто ему понадобился.  
  
— Проще простого, — пробормотал Луи в ответ.  
  
Найл пожал плечами.  
  
— Практически. Боже, эти ублюдки из корпорации такие говнюки... Без обид.  
  
— Оу, — выдохнул Луи и пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой, поворачивая в, как он надеялся, правильный коридор. — Я, э-э... Я уволился.  
  
— Это потрясно! — отозвался Хоран, всплеснув руками. Его глаза загорелись. — Какой же обалденный сегодня день. Я говорил, что Мэгги беременна?  
  
— Не говорил, — ответил Луи, чувствуя новый прилив адреналина, — но я уже в курсе!  
  
Прямо посреди коридора Найл развернул его к себе лицом.  
  
— Что? — воскликнул он, нарушая своим криком естественную торжественность этого места. — Как? Я Гарри-то рассказал всего час назад! Просто чтобы подбодрить его!  
  
— Спроси у своей жены, — хихикнув, произнёс Томлинсон.  
  
— Маргарита, ты негодяйка, — усмехнулся Найл и, схватив Луи за руку, потащил его в сторону двери, на которой висела внушительная табличка, где большими красными буквами было выведено: «ОБЛАСТНОЕ БТИ».  
  
Дверь кабинета была открыта. Мягкие янтарные лучи солнечного света пробивались сквозь жалюзи на окнах, а затем терялись в белом свете гудящих ламп, освещавших поверхность старого, кое-где поцарапанного стола. За ним сидела и, поджав губы, смотрела в монитор пожилая женщина, чей нос украшали старомодные очки на цепочке. Она что-то листала в Фэйсбуке. Судя по треугольной табличке на краю стола, женщина была Майрой Аллертон, заведующей областным бюро технической инвентаризации.  
  
Луи откашлялся.  
  
— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Луи Томлинсон, и...  
  
— Найл Хоран! — перебила она, подняв взгляд и сцепив на груди руки. — Радость моя, ты хочешь свести в могилу старую женщину, так ко мне подкрадываясь?  
  
Перекатывавшийся с пятки на носок Найл прыснул от смеха.  
  
— Миссис Аллертон! — Он просиял. — Я не знал, что вы... Хэй, вы помните меня.  
  
— Да, мистер Хоран, — поджав губы, произнесла она и, закрыв вкладку с Фэйсбуком, встала из-за стола, — я помню всех учившихся у меня хулиганов... — Её голос звучал строго и тихо, но Луи казалось, что, несмотря на это, каждое слово было произнесено почти с идеальной чёткостью.  
  
— Ох, да ладно вам, миссис Эй! — хохотнул Найл и, проскакав вокруг стола, утянул женщину в крепкие объятия, которые она приняла со спокойным и сдержанным достоинством. — Я получил пять звёзд за мой доклад. Птицы Вайоминга, западный луговой трупиал¹. Как сейчас помню. — Найл постучал пальцем по виску, а Майра Аллертон в недоумении покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась. Луи не мог отвести от них взгляд.  
  
— Одно из немногих твоих достижений, — согласилась Майра, нежно сжимая руку Хорана.  
  
— Я знаю, что нравился вам. Луи Томлинсон, это миссис... э-э, Майра Аллертон. Она учила нас с Гарри в четвёртом классе.  
  
— Ах, — выдохнула она, выражение её лица вдруг потеплело, а глаза засияли. — Гарри Стайлс. Он был удивительным мальчиком. По-настоящему удивительным. Правда, он учился у меня в классе не больше полугода — его мать, кажется, в то время часто переезжала...  
  
Улыбнувшись, Луи протянул ей руку, и Майра её крепко пожала, а затем махнула в сторону диванов, приглашая мужчин следовать за ней. У них наконец появилась возможность оглядеться, и Томлинсон отметил, что это помещение представляло из себя что-то вроде маленькой библиотеки, шкафы в которой были почти полностью заставлены чёрными папками.  
  
— Как дела у Гарри? — спросила Майра сразу же, как только Луи и Найл расположились на скрипучем, покрытом винилом диванчике, умудрившись при этом не уронить стоявший рядом горшок с увядающим в нём цветком. Сама же женщина устроилась на довольно стареньком офисном стуле за рабочим столом и принялась возиться с цепочкой на своих очках.  
  
Переглянувшись с Найлом, Луи снова откашлялся.  
  
— Поэтому мы и пришли сюда, если честно, — заговорил он. — Он сейчас как бы... ну, борется за землю с одной большой нефтяной компанией. — Брови женщины медленно поползли вверх. — Мы не уверены, что это поможет, но всё же хотели бы взглянуть на первый договор о покупке этого участка.  
  
— Что ж. — Отложив очки, Майра быстро заморгала и повернулась к компьютеру. — Это может быть довольно непросто. Многие старые документы подобного рода сгорели ещё где-то в начале шестидесятых. — Она нажала несколько клавиш, наклоняясь ближе к монитору и сильно щурясь. Хоть у неё и не получалось быстро печатать, делала она это крайне аккуратно. — Знаете, как звали покупателя? — спросила Майра.  
  
Луи моргнул. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
  
— О, да, я знаю, — снова вступил в разговор Найл и нахмурился, очень стараясь вспомнить имя. — Кинг? Ларри... Ларри Кинг? Звучит знакомо, вроде? — Он повернулся к Томлинсону, будто дожидаясь его подтверждения.  
  
— _Ларри Кинг_? — одними губами повторил за ним Луи и покачал головой. Он уже хотел было сообщить Хорану, что в этом вопросе ничем ему помочь не мог, как вдруг Майра тихо хмыкнула, и принтер на её столе громко зажужжал, начиная один за другим выплёвывать листы бумаги.  
  
— Участок TF3N R85W, — продиктовала она. — Продан правительством Соединённых Штатов мистеру Лоуренсу Р. Кингу 9 июля 1891 года. К счастью, договор всё ещё здесь. — Поправив очки, женщина указала на экран монитора. — Видите, на копии заметно, что одна из сторон листа немного обожжена. Оригинал должен быть где-то в хранилище, если вам именно его нужно изучить.  
  
Челюсть Луи отвисла. Найл же лишь радостно пожал плечами и снова постучал пальцем по виску.  
  
— Гарри как-то раз пошутил о том, что Рой купил этот участок у Ларри Кинга. Западный луговой трупиал, — повторил он, состроив задумчивое выражение лица. — Вот что значит иметь хорошую память.  
  
— Ты невероятен, — закатив глаза, пробормотал Луи и протянул руку, чтобы сжать колено Хорана в знак благодарности. Затем он, забирая у Майры одну из только что напечатанных копий, уже громче добавил: — Давайте взглянем на это.  
  
Карта местности была начерчена аккуратными чёрными линиями с точностью, достойной самого лучшего топографа. Однако сердце Луи всё равно пропустило удар — схема была составлена на основе старой системы координат, совершенно не похожей на ту, что использовалась сейчас. Одна сторона документа была частично обожжена, но, несмотря на это, остальная его часть оставалась довольно чистой и чёткой. Часто заморгав, Томлинсон глубоко вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на поиске каких-либо ориентиров.  
  
— Найл, помоги мне, — наконец тихо проворчал он и, разложив бумаги на столе Майры, склонился над ними. — Бектон Роуд... Здесь ведь сейчас шоссе проходит?  
  
— Примерно тут, да, — согласился Хоран, присоединяясь к нему с противоположной стороны стола. Хозяйка кабинета тем временем снова искала что-то в компьютере, из-за чего принтер не переставая гудел и то и дело выплёвывал новые листы бумаги.  
  
— А здесь, значит, тот ручей, который нравится Джолин, — продолжил Луи, указывая на непрерывную извилистую линию, проходившую через самый центр участка. С каждого конца она ограничивалась пунктиром и небольшой надписью «Протечная канавка». Меняла ли она направление? Луи покачал головой — он не мог сказать наверняка. Его нервы с каждым вздохом, который он делал, звенели от напряжения, из-за чего складывалось ощущение, что всё его тело обвивала колючая проволока, затягивающаяся сильнее с каждой секундой изучения карты. В небольшой таблице рядом с дорогой был указан земельный сервитут², а так же масштаб и площадь участка. «СЕРТИФИКАТ ТОПОГРАФА, — было написано там небольшими, но довольно разборчивыми буквами. — ШТАТ ВАЙОМИНГ. _Я, Кларенс Ховард, лицензированный топограф штата Вайоминг, подтверждаю, что данная карта корректно показывает..._ » Луи наконец перевёл взгляд на печать, а после — на тонкие прямые линии, отображавшие границы участка.  
  
— А что мы ищем-то, собственно? — спросил Найл, наблюдая за тем, как Луи пальцем отслеживает направление ручья на карте.  
  
— У меня есть сумасшедшее предположение, — пояснил Томлинсон. — Несколько недель назад мы с Лиамом ходили в поход за границы ранчо, и он сказал тогда кое-что, что до сих пор не идёт у меня из головы. Что-то о том, что здесь даже реки меняют направление.  
  
Найл кивнул.  
  
— Это так, — согласился он. — К таким последствиям могут привести, к примеру, наводнения. — Почесав затылок, он наморщил нос и снова опустил взгляд на карту. — У нас здесь многие ручьи выходят весной из берегов — сильные дожди, таяние снега и прочее... Но этот год был ничего. А землетрясения тут бывают редко, хотя я слышал, что из-за них могут сильно меняться русла рек. — Вдруг Хоран сощурился. — Эй, — протянул он, — а вот это не похоже на правду.  
  
— Что? — дрожащим голосом переспросил Луи. — Что не похоже на правду?  
  
Палец Найла тяжело опустился на часть карты, где было отмечено поле, расположенное на юго-западе от ручья.  
  
— Здесь не хватает большого участка земли.  
  
У Томлинсона перехватило дыхание, и он наклонился, быстро нащупывая застёжку на своём портфеле. Если он всё правильно помнил, Хоран отметил то самое место, где и находились огромные залежи нефти. Луи тихо выругался — его пальцы вдруг полностью онемели от наполнившего тело адреналина, из-за чего замóк никак не хотел им поддаваться. _«Вот же блять»,_ — подумал мужчина, прикладывая героические усилия, чтобы вновь обрести контроль над самим собой.  
  
Наконец портфель был открыт, и в руках Луи оказалось то, что он там искал. Копия договора о титульном страховании. Все детали в нём были прописаны очень мелким шрифтом, но к нему прилагалась небольшая карта участка — в отличие от их собственной, она была не топографической, а геологической, и проданная Гарри часть земли была выделена красным цветом. Сощурившись, Томлинсон принялся их сравнивать, по нескольку раз внимательно проверяя себя и чувствуя, как радость в груди увеличивается с каждой такой проверкой. Основная часть нефти находилась на востоке от ручья... Луи едва слышно вздохнул и положил новую карту на стол рядом со старой.  
  
— Найл, — с трудом выдавил он.  
  
— Вот, видишь, вот эта правильная, — подхватил Хоран, тыча пальцем в геологическую схему. — Ручей сейчас протекает гораздо западнее. Чёрт, а это неплохой такой кусок земли...  
  
Луи расхохотался.  
  
— Найл! — Он опустил одну руку себе на грудь, стараясь не разрыдаться от счастья, а другую положил на плечо Найлу. — Господи... Это же... Договор купли-продажи некорректный! — Томлинсон уже ничего не видел из-за катившихся из глаз слёз. На него навалилось такое облегчение, что выдержать его было практически невозможно.  
  
— Что? — растерянно переспросил Найл.  
  
— Я, блять, не могу в это поверить! — воскликнул Луи, неловко вытирая со щёк солёные дорожки. Ему на глаза вдруг попалась сидевшая за своим компьютером Майра, которая недовольно поджала губы, когда с языка одного из посетителей сорвалось ругательство.  
  
— Видишь? — не обращая на неё внимания, продолжал Томлинсон, сияя от радости и указывая на нужные участки на каждой их карт. — Посмотри на участок, который продал Гарри, он отмечен красным. А теперь посмотри на первый договор.  
  
Найл распахнул глаза.  
  
— Договор купли-продажи некорректный, — повторил Луи, — поскольку он указывает неверные границы участка! Западная граница была определена ручьём, но он-то больше ей не является! Он сместился. Ты не можешь овладеть большей площадью только из-за того, что какая-то река сменила направление. — Он снова указал на отмеченный красным участок геологической карты. — Так что большая часть земли, которую приобрела Национальная Энергетическая Группа, _Гарри даже не принадлежит_!  
  
— _Ёб твою мать_ , — выдохнул Найл.  
  
— Ваша речь, мистер Хоран, — упрекнула его Майра, но в её голосе не было даже намёка на строгость. Она выглядела заинтересованной и совсем немного растерянной, очевидно, их реакция дала ей понять, что поиски увенчались успехом. — Я тут распечатала кое-что для вас, — добавила она, кладя на стол ещё один лист бумаги. — Это карта окрестностей 1893 года. Здесь указан и участок TF3N R85W, и ручей, и их точные координаты. Её составлял государственный топограф.  
  
— Идеально, — произнёс Луи. — Спасибо.  
  
— Да не за что, — взмахнув рукой, возразила женщина. — Для меня это не проблема. Мы всё равно должны к концу года отсканировать все старые документы и выложить в интернет, так что совсем скоро весь архив можно будет заполучить по одному щелчку мышки.  
  
На секунду Луи задумался, разглядывая старую карту.  
  
— Найл? — позвал он. — Можешь показать на карте, где находится хижина? Та, что у ручья стоит, она принадлежала Розе и Рою.  
  
— А, она где-то на севере, — с лёгкостью ответил Найл, указывая на северо-западный угол старой карты. Он улыбнулся, подняв взгляд. — Гарри сможет её сохранить. Он наконец сможет взять этот кредит и оплатить ремонт на всём ранчо! — Хоран выглядел таким обрадованным, как будто его прежнего беспокойства по этому поводу никогда и не было. Но сейчас крупные нефтяные деньги были гораздо более насущным вопросом. — Блин, Лливелины будут богатыми, пиз... — Найл откашлялся в кулак, косясь на Майру, — очень богатыми.  
  
Луи тихо хихикнул. _«Значит, теперь большая часть нефти будет принадлежать Лливелинам»,_ — подумал он и довольно кивнул сам себе, вспомнив, как ему понравилась Дотти, когда он встретился с ней на «Деревенских Танцах». Он был рад за неё.  
  
— Это потрясающе, — признал он. — Гарри будет так... — его голос едва заметно дрогнул, когда он представил Стайлса, сидевшего сейчас в полном одиночестве у себя дома. — Так... так счастлив.  
  
Пару раз хлопнув Луи по спине, Найл успокаивающе сжал его плечо.  
  
— А как, позвольте спросить, вы связаны с этим делом, мистер... — откашлявшись, вклинилась в разговор Майра.  
  
— Томлинсон, — подсказал Луи, широко ей улыбаясь. — Я... Я парень Гарри.  
  
— О! — вскинув брови, воскликнула она и снова потянулась к цепочке на своих очках. — Оу, что ж... — Майра окинула его пристальным взглядом. — Тогда передавай ему мои лучшие пожелания. И позаботься о нём, — добавила она, когда Луи начал собирать со стола листы бумаги и засовывать их под мышку. — Он всегда был удивительным мальчиком.  
  
— Он и сейчас такой. — Луи улыбнулся. — Обязательно позабочусь.  
  
Найл быстро попрощался с Майрой, и они с Томлинсоном направились к выходу из кабинета. На часах было ровно пять.  
  
— Я просто обязан рассказать Мэгс, — сказал Хоран, когда они оказались на тротуаре перед сияющей машиной Луи. — Боже, она сейчас, наверное, ужасно злится на меня за то, что я не пошёл с ней в магазин.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Луи открыл дверь автомобиля и, положив портфель и полученные от Майры распечатки на пассажирское сиденье, проскользнул внутрь вслед за ними.  
  
— Спасибо, Ни, — поблагодарил он, высунувшись в окно. — Я тогда... — Томлинсон качнул головой в направлении ранчо.  
  
— Давай. — Найл согласно кивнул. — Он будет там.

 

* * *

 На этот раз на дороге не было скота. Ничего не мешало Луи на огромной скорости мчаться в сторону «Одинокой Розы», но тем не менее чувствовал он себя таким же уставшим и злым, как и в день его первой встречи с Гарри. Ему просто пиздец как хотелось уже быть на месте.  
  
Сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, Луи покачал головой, надеясь, что это поможет ему избавиться от странных мыслей. Его разум, судя по всему, жил отдельной жизнью и был занят тем, что представлял своего хозяина на сотню ярдов ближе к ранчо, будто это действительно могло бы перенести сквозь время и пространство и самого Томлинсона, и огромный кусок металла, зовущийся машиной. Луи фыркнул и закатил глаза. _«Триста футов за раз. Глупо. Ты просто смешон. Ты даже... Ты даже не знаешь, где он сейчас... С кем. Или о чём... О чём он думает...»_  
  
— Блять, — выругался он себе под нос и, наклонившись, ударил кулаком по рулю, как только машина въехала на возвышенность и взгляду Луи наконец предстала «Одинокая Роза». При виде ранчо грудь Томлинсона пронзила боль, а желание наконец оказаться там только усилилось, становясь почти невыносимым. Вот только он был ещё так далеко, что все постройки и загоны для животных казались крошечными, практически игрушечными. Луи до сих пор был слишком далеко. Слишком далеко от Гарри.  
  
_«Может, ему бы стоило хотя бы на грёбаный телефон отвечать. Чем он там таким занят? Он же не...»_  
  
— Ты уже скоро там будешь, — сказал он сам себе, выбрасывая из головы все мысли о затянувшемся молчании Стайлса — не хотелось снова окунаться в поток бессмысленного гнева и страха. Вместо этого Луи бросил мимолётный взгляд на документы, которые лежали поверх портфеля на соседнем сидении, и почувствовал побежавший по позвоночнику электрический ток. — Ты _обязательно_ там будешь. Ты увидишь его. Он на ранчо. Вы с ним поговорите. Непременно поговорите. Непременно...  
  
Широкие просторы лугов и возвышавшиеся вдалеке величественные горы выглядели по-настоящему волшебно в вечернем свете, и у Луи скрутило живот, когда он окинул всё это взглядом. Гарри действительно был где-то там, где-то за пределами видимости. Возможно, работал в сарае или стойле или же пас телят и их матерей у ручья Джолин, а может, возвращался с пастбища домой на шумном квадроцикле. Может быть, он уже сидел за ужином с миссис Барден и другими работниками ранчо — Гарри в любом случае был там, и тоска Луи усиливалась с каждой секундой, грозясь застрять в его горле плотным комом.  
  
— Я почти на месте, — прошептал он, слишком быстро заворачивая на подъездную дорожку «Одинокой Розы», из-за чего из-под колёс машины в разные стороны полетел гравий. При несколько иных обстоятельствах Луи обязательно чувствовал бы себя виноватым, но на этот раз все его мысли были заняты другим. — Я почти на месте. Почти на месте.  
  
У дома стояли всего два форда, и Томлинсон почувствовал растекающееся по всему телу облегчение — он не испортит общий ужин, уже неплохо. Втиснув свою машину между грузовиками и едва не заглушив двигатель до того, как припарковаться, Луи издал лающий смешок.  
  
_«Блять. Расслабься. Просто расслабься. Может, он даже не... даже не внутри. Вот же чёрт»._ Продолжая бормотать себе под нос ободряющий бред, он схватил бумаги с пассажирского сидения и с огромным трудом, будто двери автомобиля были вылиты из свинца, наконец выполз на улицу.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, — раздосадованно простонал он, облокачиваясь на захлопнувшуюся дверцу машины. Топографическая карта и первый договор купли-продажи были прижаты к его груди, из-за чего за долю секунды стали мятыми и слегка влажными от пота. Через силу погасив зарождавшуюся в груди истерику, Луи глубоко вздохнул и приказал себе собраться, прежде чем зайти в дом. _«Дыши. Дыши. Блять. Просто дыши»._  
  
Разговор с Найлом немного воодушевил его, но у Томлинсона в запасе до сих пор было немало слов, которые он хотел бы сказать Гарри. И очень многое ему хотелось бы услышать потом в ответ. Он не помнил, чтобы хоть раз за всю жизнь ему так отчаянно хотелось с кем-то поговорить, что всё внутри сгорало от мучительного ожидания.  
  
_«Почему в реальной жизни невозможно установить с кем-то мысленный контакт?_ — задумался он, направляясь к дому и даже не пытаясь предотвратить этот несуразный внутренний монолог. — _Я бы просто дотронулся до его лица, соединил бы наши лбы и между нами не осталось бы никаких вопросов... Только... Только любовь... и доверие»._  
  
Доверие. Чёрт. Именно этого он и хотел. Настоящего, обговоренного, взаимного доверия друг к другу. Оно казалось таким соблазнительно близким, но в то же время и недосягаемым, и сердце Луи отчаянно о нём мечтало. Неуверенность насчёт намерений Гарри вкупе с призрачными надеждами на лучший исход были настоящей пыткой для Томлинсона.  
  
_«Он всё ещё хочет этого, верно? В смысле, он не стал бы... не стал бы так просто менять своё мнение...»_  
  
Благодаря бурлившему в венах волнению и бешено стучавшему в ушах пульсу Луи практически влетел по ступеням на крыльцо, а оттуда уже в дом и дальше в гостиную.  
  
— Гар... Гарри? — осторожно позвал он, замирая прямо посреди комнаты. После слепящего его глаза солнечного света, Томлинсону было немного сложнее приспособиться к погружённому во тьму помещению, однако это не мешало ему сканировать взглядом всё доступное пространство, пока он потихоньку пробирался к кухне. Луи был весь на нервах, из-за чего ему чудилось, будто Гарри в любой момент выпрыгнет откуда-то из-за дивана или из пыльного, тёмного угла за холодильником. — Здесь кто-нибудь?.. Гарри?  
  
Луи уже было собрался вернуться обратно и направится на поиски Гарри в его спальню, как вдруг, обернувшись, он заметил его.  
  
_Гарри._  
  
Он стоял в проёме задней двери и смотрел прямо на Луи с отвисшей челюстью и широко распахнутыми глазами. Мужчина явно только что вернулся с пастбища — его рабочие перчатки торчали из заднего кармана грязных джинсов, а из наспех заплетённого пучка выбивались насквозь промокшие от пота тоненькие пряди. Наконец снова его увидев, Томлинсон буквально потерял дар речи. Он так скучал по Гарри. Любовь разлилась по всему его телу, тут же согрев и заставив невольно сделать несколько шагов вперёд. Он вдруг подумал, что они могли бы вечность простоять вот так, изучая друг друга взглядом под бьющиеся в унисон сердца. Но затем удивление на лице Стайлса сменилось чем-то наподобие облегчения, он резко вздохнул и из его глаз покатились слёзы, заставляя его склониться, чтобы заглушить рвущиеся наружу рыдания.  
  
— Лу?..  
  
Луи преодолел разделявшие их метры и даже прежде, чем с губ Гарри полностью слетело его имя, утянул его в крепкие объятия, осторожно уводя мужчину из коридора. Об оставшихся лежать где-то на полу бумагах, полученных в Бюро технической инвентаризации, тут же было забыто.  
  
— _Малыш_ , — прошептал Томлинсон, успокаивающе поглаживая ковбоя между лопаток. — Ох, малыш, всё хорошо... Всё хорошо.  
  
Зарываясь носом в его рубашку и водя большими ладонями по спине своего парня, Гарри лишь машинально качал головой и прижимался к нему сильнее. Было такое ощущение, будто ему было физически необходимо находиться как можно ближе к Луи, чтобы убедиться, что он и действительно сейчас был здесь, с ним.  
  
— Нет. Нет, — пробормотал он, когда ему наконец удалось урегулировать дыхание. — Всё не так. Всё плохо, я ведь был таким... таким... а ты всё равно здесь. Ты и правда здесь...  
  
Луи рассмеялся сквозь слёзы и кивнул, не прекращая водить руками по его спине.  
  
— Я здесь, — подтвердил он и несколько раз чмокнул Гарри в обе щёки, из-за чего, казалось, слёзы из его глаз полились только сильнее. — И всё будет хорошо.  
  
— Как... Как ты здесь оказался? Почему? — выдавил Стайлс и наконец выпрямился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. На мгновение его дыхание сбилось. — Боже, это такое... такое _облегчение_. Прости меня, Луи. За всё прости. Я такой... Я настоящий идиот. Я был настоящим идиотом. Я так тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Луи, с удовольствием вдыхая аромат природы, пота и скошенной травы, исходящий от его рабочей рубашки. Ему казалось, что он может просто взорваться от переполнивших его эмоций.  
  
С губ Гарри сорвался невесёлый смешок, слёзы в его глазах снова засверкали, и он сильнее сжал талию Томлинсона.  
  
— Я не заслуживаю этого... — В недоумении покачав головой, он скривился. — Я же... Я же сдался.  
  
Желудок Луи вдруг скрутило, а неистово колотившееся сердце больно кольнула былая досада. Хоть он и знал, что им ещё многое предстояло обсудить, объятия Гарри действовали так успокаивающе, что он совсем забыл об этом, полностью отдаваясь пониманию того, что его до сих пор любят. Он ведь не обманывал, когда сказал, что всё будет хорошо — Луи глубоко в душе осознавал, что эти слова были правдой. Поэтому он почувствовал себя немного преданным, услышав, что Гарри готов был отказаться от всего, что у них было. Что он уже поставил крест на их будущем, не веря в возвращение Луи, хотя Томлинсон даже думать боялся в этом направлении. В его животе свернулся новый клубок боли, когда он вспомнил, что Гарри даже не отвечал на его звонки.  
  
— Что? — спросил Стайлс, растерявшись из-за долгого молчания Луи и изо всех сил стараясь прочесть реакцию в выражении его лица. Вдруг он ахнул и поднял руки, сжимая плечи Томлинсона. — Ох! Нет! О нет! Нет, не в этом смысле! Господи, Луи. Нет. Не в этом смысле. Не в этом смысле.  
  
Мышцы Луи тут же расслабились, но он всё ещё не проронил ни слова, неуверенно глядя на Гарри и дожидаясь его объяснений.  
  
— Я такой идиот, — повторил тот, качая головой от отвращения. Его нижняя губа снова задрожала, а голос стал на октаву ниже от переполнивших его эмоций. — Я имел в виду... Я имел в виду, э-э... до того, как ты приехал. До того, как ты впервые приехал на... на «Одинокую Розу». — С его языка сорвался ещё один тихий смешок, а сам Гарри снова затряс головой. — Я не думал, что со мной такое когда-нибудь слу-случится. — Его губы растянулись в печальной улыбке, глаза снова стали влажными, и Стайлс едва заметно пожал плечами. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь влюблюсь.  
  
— Оу, малыш, — наконец подал голос Луи и, смахнув со лба ковбоя выбившуюся кудрявую прядь, нежно поцеловал его в щёку. Он уже и сам готов был расплакаться.  
  
— А потом появился ты, — шёпотом продолжил Гарри, прижимаясь как можно ближе к прикосновению. Заглянув в глаза Томлинсона, он издал удивлённый смешок, а его лицо покрылось красными пятнами. — Ты появился здесь, и я просто... Я не мог поверить! Я не мог поверить, что на свете существует кто-то, кто настолько мне подходит... Что я действительно... действительно с тобой встретился...  
  
Не выдержав, Луи поднялся на носочки и с нежностью прильнул к его солёным от слёз губам. Гарри издал приглушённый возглас, но потом взял себя в руки и со всей страстью ответил на поцелуй, открывая рот и запуская внутрь чужой язык.  
  
Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, в лёгких почти не оставалось воздуха, и Томлинсон невольно хихикнул, заметив, каким потерянным было выражение, появившееся на лице ковбоя. Гарри вскоре тоже подключился, посмеиваясь и закатывая глаза. Взяв в руки ладонь Луи, он поднёс её к своей горячей щеке, будто бы для того, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, какое влияние он на него оказывал.  
  
— Вот, что я имел в виду тогда, — тихо прошептал он, словно это было секретом, нервно наматывая на палец край рубашки Томлинсона, — когда сказал, что никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного... Я так сильно тебя люблю. Я хочу... столько всего хочу вместе с тобой сделать, и мне нужно за многое извиниться.  
  
— Гар... — начал было Луи, а в его груди стало мало места для сердца, словно воздушный шарик, увеличившегося в размерах от наполнивших его счастья и надежды. Взгляд мужчины случайно опустился на пол, где валялись забытые документы, и отчаянное желание поскорее рассказать Гарри хорошие новости закипело в нём с новой силой.  
  
Стайлс покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, подожди, — перебил он, глубоко вздыхая, — Я хочу, эм... Дай мне всё высказать, ладно? Потому что мне так стыдно за моё поведение... — Издав полный отвращения возглас, он снова закатил глаза. — Мне стыдно за самого себя. Даже... даже сегодня я весь день провёл на ранчо и просто... просто всё игнорировал...  
  
Кивнув, Луи улыбнулся.  
  
— Всё в порядке.  
  
На лице Гарри отразилось сожаление, и он снова покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, это не так. Совсем не так. Я всё испортил. Чувствовал себя неудачником. И поэтому просто... Я прятался от ответственности, хотя на самом деле должен был извиниться. Я вёл себя так по-детски, мне очень жаль, правда. Прости за то, что не звонил, за то, как вёл себя, когда ты решил представить меня Зейну, за всё, что наговорил той ночью. Мне тогда казалось, что всё вокруг рушится, и я... я вдруг так испугался, что потеряю тебя... И повёл себя, как эгоистичный придурок! И я не хочу... — Его голос теперь звучал очень натянуто, и Гарри гулко сглотнул, будто стараясь сдержать очередной поток слёз. — Луи, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я не стану за нас бороться! — произнёс он яростным, немного дрожащим шёпотом. — Я хочу быть с тобой вне зависимости от обстоятельств, и мне стоило до твоего отъезда убедиться, что ты это знаешь. Ты можешь распределить время между Денвером и Шериданом... Чёрт, да ты можешь провести в Денвере хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь — я всё равно буду хотеть быть с тобой...  
  
— _Гарри..._  
  
— Мне так повезло, что я тебя встретил! — почти крича, перебил его Гарри и вскинул руки в воздух. — Я знаю, что должен был рассказать тебе про продажу, про план с банком, который был до этого... про ипотеку... про всё. — Он смущённо потёр затылок, выглядя при этом таким мягким и ранимым, что у Луи защемило сердце. — Я должен был посвятить тебя во всё это. Я хочу, чтобы мы были командой, Луи, так сильно хочу. И я понимаю, что уже подвёл тебя в этом плане, и мне правда жаль. Но мне бы так хотелось... так хотелось, чтобы мы попытались снова. Попытались быть партнёрами, если ты сможешь меня простить...  
  
— Партнёрами? — недоверчиво переспросил Луи, и его губы изогнулись в едва заметной ухмылке.  
  
Усмехнувшись, Гарри кивнул и направил на него внимательный взгляд слегка покрасневших от слёз глаз.  
  
— Очевидно же, что я тоже этого хочу! — воскликнул Томлинсон и широко улыбнулся, когда на щеке ковбоя наконец появилась ямочка. _«Вместе. Мы будем вместе. Всё будет в порядке»._ — И ты бы уже давно знал это, если бы проверял свой телефон! Думаешь, я бы потратился на дорогу сюда и лез бы целоваться, если бы не хотел быть с тобой?  
  
— Ну, я не уверен, но...  
  
— Я принимаю твои извинения, — прервал его Луи, сгибая и разгибая пальцы на одной из рук Гарри. — В смысле, это было непросто. Было больно ничего от тебя не слышать. Не знать, на каком этапе наши отношения или как ты себя чувствуешь. Не иметь возможности рассказать тебе, как себя чувствую я. — Поморщившись, Стайлс опустил руку ему на бедро и успокаивающе сжал. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить всё, но Луи не позволил ему и слова вставить, продолжая говорить: — Но я понимаю, что тебе приходилось действительно несладко последние дни. Стресс из-за договора, всё такое... думаю, это было настоящим горем для тебя, а я наговорил столько всего, чего не должен был... Мы должны... Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, но знай, что я люблю тебя и должен многое тебе сказать. Я уволился.  
  
— Что?! — Брови Гарри поднялись почти до линии роста волос, и он широко распахнул глаза, не веря своим ушам. — Луи, но я не хотел, чтобы ты...  
  
Тихо посмеиваясь, Луи махнул рукой.  
  
— Нет, я знаю. Знаю. Я сделал это не ради тебя. Ну, не только ради тебя. Я всё ещё собираюсь поступить на юрфак, не беспокойся... — Он опустился на корточки, чтобы наконец поднять с пола распечатки. — И я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное по поводу твоей собственности.  
  
Уже через пять минут они были в кабинете, где Луи удобно разместился на коленях Гарри, который, в свою очередь, занял старый скрипучий стул. Документы лежали на столе перед ними, и Томлинсон как раз заканчивал разъяснять ситуацию. Было по-настоящему незабываемо видеть, как по щекам Гарри вновь катятся слёзы радости, а всё его лицо озаряется пониманием.  
  
— Значит, продажа недействительна? — переспросил он, всхлипывая и громко шмыгая носом.  
  
— Нет, малыш, не действительна.  
  
— Продажа недействительна, — повторил Стайлс. — У меня есть... — он оборвал себя на полуслове, поднимая на Луи взгляд, полный такой искренней благодарности, что у мужчины покраснели щёки. — У _нас_ есть ещё один шанс?  
  
Томлинсон уверенно кивнул.  
  
— Нам нужно будет поговорить с Лливелинами, но мне кажется...  
  
— _Боже_ , — с искренним обожанием и восхищением в голосе прошептал Гарри и крепко прижал его к своей груди. — Спасибо. Спасибо огромное.  
  
— Не я двигал ручей, — шутливо отозвался Луи, едва справляясь с захватившим его водоворотом эмоций.  
  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, ковбой закатил всё ещё немного покрасневшие, но больше не слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Ясно же, что без тебя мы бы даже не додумались это проверить! Так что спасибо! Правда, спасибо тебе!  
  
Луи пожал плечами, и теперь к его собственному горлу вдруг подступил ком, а на глаза навернулись слёзы.  
  
— Всегда рад помочь, — прошептал он, плотнее прижимаясь к груди Гарри и наслаждаясь прикосновениями длинных пальцев, принявшихся перебирать его спутанные волосы.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мне так повезло, — пробормотал в ответ Стайлс и прикрыл глаза, с удовольствием вдыхая его запах. — Я так сильно тебя люблю, что даже не верится.  
  
Довольно выдохнув, Луи шмыгнул носом, ощущая, как грудь распирает от счастья. Наконец находиться рядом с Гарри было так просто, привычно и просто хорошо, что это явно было в сотни раз лучше всех тех драматично-романтичных встреч, которые он успел себе напридумывать, сидя в самолёте. Нехотя оторвавшись от широкой груди, он запечатлел на лбу ковбоя лёгкий поцелуй.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, персик. Рад снова оказаться дома.  
  
Заёрзав на стуле, Гарри гулко сглотнул, и Луи, взглянув на его лицо, не выдержал и громко рассмеялся от восторга.  
  
— Мэгги была права, нытик, твой нос и правда становится больше, когда ты собираешься плакать.  
  
Челюсть Стайлса отвисла, и он, широко распахнув глаза, возмущённо запротестовал:  
  
— О, да ладно! Мне что, уже запрещено быть эмоциональным из-за того, что мой парень возвращается домой? Ты это хотел сказать? — Он несильно пихнул Луи коленом, и тот, не ожидая этого, покачнулся и неуклюже рухнул на стол, случайно сбивая с него мышку, клавиатуру и несколько ручек.  
  
Томлинсон притворно ахнул, делая вид, что его очень сильно задело такое обращение.  
  
— Итак, значит, как только я делаю одно маленькое замечание, ты тут же грубо сталкиваешь меня на пол? — недовольно спросил он, свысока глядя на Гарри.  
  
— Ни за что, — возразил Гарри, ямочка на щеке которого стала ещё глубже, и подвинул Луи ближе, снова усаживая его себе на колени и крепко обнимая со спины. Зарывшись носом в волосы на его затылке, он продолжил: — Я ни за что тебя не отпущу. Ни за что и никогда. Ни за что на свете. Ты никогда от меня не избавишься.  
  
Довольно промычав что-то неразборчивое, Луи склонил голову набок. Из-за того, что он задел мышку, когда падал, экран стоявшего на столе монитора загорелся, и Томлинсон непроизвольно кинул на него взгляд и тут же замер, а его сердце вдруг забилось быстрее.  
  
_«43 Элитных Квартиры в Боулдере!»_  
  
— Гарри? — шёпотом позвал он и, сжав лежавшую на его животе руку ковбоя, вытянул шею, чтобы перевести взгляд от компьютера на Гарри и обратно.  
  
— Что? — Стайлс проследил за его взглядом, и его лицо тут же озарилось пониманием, а щёки залились ярким румянцем. — Ох! Эм, я просто... Я подумал, э-э... — Он издал дрожащий смешок и пожал плечами. — В смысле, у меня было столько денег... Ну, я думал, что у меня много денег, и мне захотелось... — Гарри снова пожал плечами. — Я хотел быть ближе к тебе осенью, всегда, когда будет возможность. Вот и...  
  
Эти слова так тронули Луи, что радость заструилась по его венам, разливаясь по телу и наполняя его необычайной лёгкостью. Гарри действительно имел это в виду. Он искренне хотел, чтобы они были партнёрами. Хотел вместе строить будущее.  
  
Ещё сильнее покраснев, Стайлс покачал головой.  
  
— Я должен был поехать за тобой в Денвер, чтобы сказать, что я всю жизнь готов провести с тобой, — откашлявшись, пояснил он. — Убедиться, что ты знаешь о моих чувствах. И мне так... Мне так жаль, что я этого не сделал. Прости. Я правда хотел сделать это. Хотел поговорить с тобой. Просто я чувствовал себя таким... Не знаю, опозоренным, что ли, после того, как продал землю. Как будто мне вообще не стоило показываться кому-то на глаза, потому что я этого не заслуживал. Потому что я так облажался. Но я никогда не переставал думать о тебе, Луи. Никогда не переставал хотеть всего этого или любить тебя... Надеюсь, ты знаешь это. Я правда... Я _правда_ люблю тебя.  
  
— _Гарри_ , — сквозь подступавшие к горлу слёзы произнёс Луи, понимая, что его нос, должно быть, сейчас тоже выглядит больше, чем обычно. — Хэй. — Он снова смахнул с его лба выбившуюся непослушную прядку и заглянул мужчине в глаза, сгорая от бушевавшего внутри пожара эмоций. — Хэй, я знаю. Знаю, что ты меня любишь. Я тоже тебя люблю. И ты не неудачник. Никогда им не был. Это Уолтер Моос позорит своим существованием весь человеческий род. Обещаю, тебе больше никогда не придётся проходить через подобное в одиночку. Хорошо?  
  
Слишком утомлённый для поддержания разговора Гарри лишь решительно кивнул и едва слышно прошептал:  
  
— Поцелуй меня.  
  
И Луи поцеловал его, ёрзая на коленях Гарри и заставляя старый стул под ними жалобно скрипеть. Ненадолго отстранившись, он взял лицо ковбоя в руки и снова прильнул к его губам, но уже с большей страстью, почти с отчаянием. Они не отрывались друг от друга до тех пор, пока в головах обоих не осталось ни одной печальной мысли, губы не стали красными и влажными, а из лёгких не выветрился весь воздух.  
  
— Луи, — выдохнул Гарри, когда тот наконец отпрянул и стал отслеживать поцелуями линию его подбородка, постепенно опускаясь к загорелой шее. Но окончание имени потонуло в низком стоне, так как Луи снова сместился, проезжаясь задницей по промежности своего ковбоя. Он начал ненавязчиво, но вполне ощутимо о него тереться, слыша тихий скрип стула, тяжёлое дыхание Гарри и сквозь брюки ощущая его растущее возбуждение. — Спасибо, — тихо добавил Стайлс.  
  
Луи едва удалось уловить смысл сказанного. Они оба на мгновение замолчали, тяжело вдыхая вдруг ставший неподвижным воздух, и Томлинсону даже пришлось прекратить свои действия, чтобы снова включить мозги и убедиться, что он всё правильно понял.  
  
— Ты уже благодарил меня, — наконец выдавил он.  
  
Тихо хмыкнув и почти не напрягая мышц на руках, Гарри опять притянул его ближе и крепко прижал к своей груди. Луи едва не задохнулся от удовольствия, когда широкая ладонь уверенно прошлась по его спине, затем опустилась на задницу, а оттуда — прямо на изгиб бедра. Будто бы ковбой демонстрировал, как сильно дорожил им, заставляя теряться в ощущениях и невольно погружаться в воспоминания.  
  
— Просто я это к тому... Спасибо за то, что ты — это ты. За то, что ты здесь, — приглушённо пробормотал Стайлс куда-то в изгиб его шеи. — Спасибо. Я так тебе благодарен. — Он опять провёл ладонью по телу Луи и, обхватив его за плечи, так сильно обнял, что из лёгких Томлинсона чуть не вышибло весь воздух.  
  
— Мне это в радость, — искренне прошептал он и, глубоко вздохнув, обнял Гарри в ответ так крепко, как только мог, зажмуривая глаза и чувствуя, как нос щекочут непослушные кудрявые прядки, выбившиеся из ослабевшего пучка. Какое-то время они так и сидели, слушая сбивчивое дыхание друг друга и наслаждаясь возникшей между ними связью.  
  
Стайлс снова слегка заёрзал, и из-под них раздался пронзительный жалобный скрип.  
  
— Сейчас стул сломается, — заметил Луи, наконец ослабляя хватку и чуть-чуть отодвигаясь назад.  
  
— Тогда нам лучше подняться, — не в силах сдержать улыбку, отозвался Гарри и начал ритмично вскидывать вверх колени, сталкивая Луи с себя и с каждым движением заставляя стул под ними жалобно стонать. — Ты же знаешь, я больше не миллиардер. Теперь мы не можем себе позволить бессмысленное уничтожение офисной мебели.  
  
— Думаю, на кровати нам будет удобнее, — предложил Томлинсон, поднялся на трясущихся ногах и, чувствуя покалывание в затёкших коленях, протянул Гарри руку.  
  
— Я не против кровати, — согласился тот, вставая вслед за ним и машинально поправляя рубашку свободной рукой.  
  
Из груди Луи непроизвольно вырвался тихий, полный восхищения вздох, когда он потянул Гарри по коридору в сторону спальни. Его сердце, казалось, выскочило из своего законного места и теперь с силой стучало по рёбрам, будто у него внутри разбушевался ненормальный автомат для игры в пинбол. _«Гарри, Гарри, Гарри, кровать, кровать, кровать»._  
  
Он уже опустил было ладонь на ручку двери, ведущей в комнату для гостей, как вдруг Стайлс ненавязчиво потянул его за запястье.  
  
— Идём, — сказал он, утягивая их обоих в сторону хозяйской спальни. В одно мгновение Луи оказался плотно прижат к Гарри, и тот, запечатлев нежный поцелуй на его лбу, прошептал: — Ты ведь больше не гость, не так ли?  
  
Томлинсон покачал головой.  
  
— Думаю, нет.  
  
Он ощутил новый прилив шипучего счастья, когда Гарри открыл дверь и они оба оказались в комнате с кружевными занавесками и кроватью с огромным балдахином. _«Дом,_ — подумал он, чувствуя ту же непередаваемую благодарность, которая минутами ранее звучала в голосе Стайлса. — _Теперь это и моя комната тоже._ — Гарри хотел, чтобы он здесь был, и Луи тоже хотел этого. — _Так сильно! Господи... Очень, очень сильно»._ Его ноги едва не покосились из-за адреналина в крови и нахлынувших вдруг эмоций, но Стайлс оказался быстрее и, тихо проворчав что-то, ловко подхватил Луи на руки, пинком захлопывая дверь.  
  
— И кто я, по-твоему, невеста? — засмеялся тот, даже не стараясь скрыть свой восторг.  
  
— Мы придём к этому, — тихо отозвался Гарри и наконец бесцеремонно опустил его прямо в центр кровати, тут же заваливаясь следом и плотно прижимаясь к Луи, всё это время безрезультатно пытавшемуся расстегнуть пряжку на своём ремне.  
  
Но он всё же оторвался от своего занятия и хихикнул, когда Гарри благоговейно провёл ладонью по его уже ослабленному галстуку. Играя пальцами с гладкой, блестящей чёрной тканью, ковбой внимательно смотрел на неё, судя по всему, над чем-то размышляя.  
  
— Ты чего? — поинтересовался Томлинсон.  
  
— Просто ты выглядишь как очень сексуальный юрист, — признался Гарри. — Как тогда, когда я впервые увидел тебя в костюме и авиаторах.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Луи ткнул пальцем в пряжку на его ремне, слегка надавливая на живот.  
  
— О, да ради бога, — простонал он. — Ты вообще каждый день выглядишь как сексуальный ковбой. Только взгляни на себя. — Его пальцы поднялись по ряду пуговиц на рубашке Гарри, слегка цепляясь за них ногтями, после чего принялись играть с расстёгнутым воротником.  
  
Прикосновения были лёгкими и ненавязчивыми, но воздух вокруг мужчин уже искрился от напряжения. Руки Гарри на мягкой ткани галстука. Руки Луи на его грубой фланелевой рубашке. Их взгляды встретились, и у Томлинсона перехватило дыхание. Ему нужно было срочно поцеловать Гарри, нужно было видеть его голого и распластавшегося на кровати.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, — заключил Стайлс, верно подметивший его настроение.  
  
Во рту у Луи давно было сухо, сердце стучало где-то в ушах, а голова уже просто кружилась от желания. Сглотнув, он кивнул.  
  
— И... и vice versa³.  
  
Какое-то время Гарри молча на него смотрел, и Луи невольно заметил, как его шея покрылась ярко-красными пятнами. Явно оценив идею, ковбой закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ладно, — наконец хрипло отозвался он. — Да, ладно. — Он провёл большим пальцем под подолом рубашки Томлинсона, кожа которого тут же покрылась мурашками. Взгляд Гарри стал практически пронизывающим. — Vice versa, — понизив голос, прошептал он. — Не могу устоять перед юридическим жаргоном. Quid pro quo⁴. Ex post facto⁵.  
  
Луи закатил глаза, чувствуя, как его щёки стремительно заливаются румянцем.  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал он и, ловко перевернувшись, оказался на Гарри, тут же начиная стаскивать с себя белую рубашку. — Снимай штаны.  
  
— Да, мистер Томлинсон.  
  
Луи снова покраснел, стараясь как можно быстрее расправиться с одеждой, а сердце в его груди бешено заколотилось от предвкушения и приятного волнения, скрутившегося где-то внизу живота. Гарри тоже от него не отставал и уже был полностью голым, с распущенными, спадавшими на плечи волосами и твёрдым, покрасневшим членом, пачкавшим смазкой его подтянутый живот. Наконец стянув с себя рубашку, Томлинсон ощутил, как всё внутри него затрепетало под пристальным взглядом зелёных глаз. Пальцы Гарри заскользили по его золотистой руке, загоревшей во время работы в сезон отёла. Луи уже хотел было снять оставшийся на его шее галстук, но Стайлс успел перехватить его руку. Покачав головой, он хитро усмехнулся.  
  
— Оставь это, — прошептал он, и Луи кивнул, снова чувствуя лёгкое головокружение.  
  
С помощью Гарри он быстро расправился с брюками и нижним бельём. Когда же на Луи не осталось ничего, кроме чёрного шёлкового галстука, он резко перевернул их и расположился над Гарри, намеренно водя мягкой тканью по его тяжело вздымавшейся груди. Заметив, что она мелко задрожала, Томлинсон довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Я постоянно хочу тебя, — прошептал он и наклонился, нежно прикусывая мочку его уха, а затем переходя на шею и на плавный изгиб плеча. До члена Луи ещё даже не дотрагивались, но он уже стал полностью твёрдым, яйца потяжелели, а с покрасневшей головки начала капать смазка, падая на и без того грязный живот ковбоя. — Из-за этого... — Томлинсон на секунду потерял дар речи, чувствуя, как между его ягодиц скользит длинный палец, — очень тяжело терпеть. — Он сжал в кулаке влажные кудри, и впился поцелуем в приоткрытые губы Гарри.  
  
То, как они касались друг друга — сухой палец Гарри медленно кружил вокруг сжатого отверстия Луи, из члена которого текло столько смазки, что в ней уже была почти вся грудь лежавшего под ним мужчины — заставляло Томлинсона сгорать от желания. В горле запершило, когда он снова вовлёк Гарри в поцелуй и начал непроизвольно толкаться бёдрами навстречу прикосновению, из-за чего его эрекция скользила почти до пупка Стайлса и затем обратно к покрытым капельками пота ключицам. Гарри сводил его с ума, Луи в любой момент мог начать умолять его.  
  
Замедлив движения, он полностью отдался поцелую, прикусывая пухлые губы и вытворяя своим языком то, что надеялся получить от пальца Гарри. Ковбой же не торопился ничего менять, всё так же лениво поглаживая чувствительную сморщенную кожу и слегка надавливая, но не проникая внутрь.  
  
Уже сейчас Луи так сильно хотелось кончить, что это было довольно смущающе.  
  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — наконец выдавил он, уворачиваясь от Гарри, по всей видимости не желавшего прерывать поцелуй. — Пожалуйста, достань смазку до того, как я умру.  
  
Хмыкнув, Гарри потянулся к тумбочке, с лёгкостью доставая до нужного ящика. Луи лишь сидел и любовался видом, ёрзая задницей на его члене и прижимая мужчину к кровати, чем немного мешал прогрессу.  
  
— Твои мышцы, — пробормотал он, получая в ответ счастливую улыбку и чувствуя, как сердце радостно трепещет в груди. _«Мой ковбой»,_ — подумал он, выпуская из лёгких дрожащий вздох.  
  
Наконец Гарри выудил из ящика полупустой фиолетовый тюбик и, положив его себе на грудь, закинул руки за голову, выжидающе глядя на Луи. Томлинсон простонал.  
  
— Vice versa, — протянул ковбой, выглядя полностью довольным собой. — Давай. — Он выгнул спину и раздвинул ноги, в последний раз позволяя Луи насладиться ощущением члена, трущегося о его задницу, и затем с лёгкостью сбрасывая его с себя.  
  
Томлинсон притворно заворчал, но тут же растаял, увидев широкую улыбку Гарри, ёрзавшего на кровати, и его напрягшиеся от усердия мышцы. По правде говоря, Луи не был против такого расклада. Не теряя времени, он тщательно смазал пальцы и поудобнее устроился между ног Стайлса, а с его губ сорвался довольный вздох, больше напоминавший тихий скулёж.  
  
— Персик номер один. Персик номер два, — шёпотом произнёс он, целуя сперва левое, а затем правое бедро Гарри. — Я очень сильно скучал по вам обоим.  
  
Гарри затрясся, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать глупое хихиканье, и Луи, улучив момент, легонько провёл кончиком галстука между его ягодиц.  
  
Замерев, Гарри резко втянул в себя воздух. Луи же, ещё немного подразнив его шёлковой тканью, откинул галстук за спину и осторожно ввёл внутрь кончик среднего пальца. Скоро он уже с лёгкостью им двигал, с жадностью наблюдая за тем, как отлично тело Гарри принимает в себя инородный предмет. Ковбой дрожал всем телом, а с его губ слетали красивые, протяжные стоны. Согнув все остальные пальцы, Луи вошёл в него по самые костяшки, стараясь как можно быстрее нащупать простату, а затем, встав на колени, наклонился ближе к Гарри, скользя взглядом по его заднице, поблёскивающей от смазки. _Блять_ , от этого вида его член стал ещё твёрже.  
  
— Такой красивый, — пробормотал он под тихий скулёж Гарри, обернувшего ноги вокруг талии Луи и сильно сдавившего её бёдрами. Томлинсон же наконец нашёл то, что искал, и задвигал внутри него уже двумя пальцами, надавливая ими на чувствительную точку и вместе с тем растягивая узкие стенки.  
  
— Боже, Луи, — пробормотал Стайлс надломленным, непривычно высоким голосом. Он больше не мог держать руки за головой и тянулся ими к Луи, стараясь дотронуться до него везде, до куда только можно было достать. В конце концов мужчина облюбовал мускулистую татуированную руку, которая так хорошо его растягивала, и начал выводить на ней круги большим пальцем, чувствуя, как от усердия под кожей перекатываются крепкие мышцы и вздуваются вены. Эти прикосновения заставили Луи прикусить губу. В них было что-то _заботливое_ , что ли... И _оу_ , другой рукой Гарри зарылся ему в волосы, нежным движением смахивая с лица мешающую чёлку. Его пресс напрягся, и Томлинсон самодовольно улыбнулся, понимая, что по большей части это было его заслугой. _«Необыкновенный»,_ — вдруг пронеслось в его голове.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Луи, чувствуя, будто двери его сердца со скрипом открываются, и опустил глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — выдохнул тот. Его ресницы затрепетали, а сам он протяжно застонал и вжался головой в подушку, как только Луи добавил третий палец. — Боже, — прошептал Гарри, не в силах добавить что-то более осмысленное.  
  
Совсем скоро он уже был полностью готов, и Томлинсон, хитро улыбнувшись, напоследок согнул пальцы и разок прокрутил их, вырывая тем самым изо рта ковбоя целый поток отборных ругательств.  
  
— Блять, пиздец, — выдавил он и, открыв остекленелые глаза, уставился на Луи, как будто тот был самым удивительным существом на свете. Как будто... _«Не думал, что когда-нибудь влюблюсь»._ Глубоко вздохнув, Луи заглянул ему в глаза и поклялся себе, что всю оставшуюся жизнь будет безгранично сильно любить Гарри Стайлса. Именно так, как он того заслуживает. — Луи, я готов, — прервал его мысли Гарри. — Пожалуйста, можешь уже...  
  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Луи и вытащил пальцы, тут же чувствуя обжигающее прикосновение холодного воздуха к разгорячённой коже. Протянув руку, он взял с тумбочки салфетки и вытер руку от смазки. — Но сперва quid pro quo.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, что это значит! — беззлобно проворчал Стайлс. — Просто сказал пару слов на сленге юристов... — Однако он не стал возражать, когда Луи, поменяв их обоих местами, усадил Гарри перед собой, и даже рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как его парень пытается разобраться с их перепутанными конечностями. Внизу живота Томлинсона разлилось приятное тепло, когда он взял огромную ладонь ковбоя в руку и опустил её на свой член, начиная медленно ей двигать.  
  
— Это означает равноценный обмен, — срывающимся голосом пояснил Луи, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы Гарри спустились ниже и начали осторожно поглаживать его яички.  
  
— Что ж, такое я могу поддержать, — прошептал ковбой  
  
Следующие несколько минут состояли лишь из яркого пятна ощущений. Закрыв глаза, Луи раздвинул ноги, подпуская Гарри ближе и полностью теряясь в его прикосновениях. Лёгкие приступы боли сменялись взрывными всплесками удовольствия, и он уже попросту не различал, какие звуки издавал сам, а какие исходили от Стайлса. Даже сам Луи ни разу за всю жизнь не растягивал себя пальцами с такой нежностью и заботой, с какой это сейчас делал Гарри. Под конец у него были силы лишь на то, чтобы извиваться и стонать, отчаянно желая насадиться на сильную руку как можно глубже.  
  
— Блять, — задыхаясь и чувствуя, как першит в горле от недавних криков, выругался он, когда Гарри наконец отстранился. — А сейчас мы?..  
  
Но он не успел договорить, запинаясь на полуслове и тут же полностью растворяясь в новом, сумасшедше горячем ощущении. Твёрдый член Гарри медленно скользил между его ягодиц, едва заметно надавливая на растянутое отверстие. Ковбой умудрился надеть презерватив так быстро, что Луи этого даже не заметил.  
  
— О господи, Гарри. _Гарри_.  
  
Луи не стал бы отрицать того, что за последние несколько недель у них было много хорошего секса, но сейчас было что-то такое в их эмоциональной близости и бурлившем в крови с самого утра адреналине, что заставляло его чувствовать себя непривычно открытым и дрожать от каждого прикосновения. Тепло охватило весь низ его живота и плавно перетекало в пах. Это не было похоже ни на что, что у Луи было до этого. _У него никогда не было такого секса. Никогда._  
  
Продолжая его дразнить, Гарри скользил влажным от смазки членом от его яичек до копчика, каждый раз совсем невесомо касаясь колечка мышц. Снова и снова.  
  
— _Гарри_ , — снова простонал Томлинсон. — Малыш, пожалуйста...  
  
И вот тогда Гарри наконец толкнулся внутрь, проникая сперва только головкой, а потом входя до середины и тем самым выбивая из Луи приглушённый всхлип. Спустя всего три движения бёдрами, он уже нашёл его простату и начал ритмично вколачиваться в податливое тело. Луи же мог лишь комкать в руках простыни и молиться о том, чтобы не кончить прежде, чем ему предоставится возможность сделать с Гарри то же самое.  
  
— Я сейчас... — прохрипел тот через несколько минут, даже не думая замедлять ритм и с каждым толчком вышибая воздух у Луи из лёгких.  
  
— Стой, — запротестовал Томлинсон. Его голос был окончательно сорван, а всё тело будто находилось в огне. Последний раз качнув бёдрами, Гарри послушно из него выскользнул и перекатился на спину, пальцами зажимая основание своего члена. Он был влажным от стекающей по нему смазки и ярко-красным, что было заметно даже через презерватив. Грудь ковбоя тяжело вздымалась, а нос Луи щекотал запах его пота. — На четвереньки, — скомандовал он, наконец снимая с шеи галстук и отбрасывая его в сторону.  
  
Захныкав, Гарри перевернулся, уткнулся лицом в подушку, скрестил запястья над головой и, разведя колени, оттопырил задницу. Нащупав упаковку от использованного им презерватива, Луи взял тот, что лежал рядом, и зубами разорвал блестящую фольгу. Оттянув крайнюю плоть, он обнажил сочащуюся смазкой головку и поднёс к ней ещё не развёрнутую резинку. Его дыхание сбилось — даже самому до себя дотрагиваться было опасно, потому что он был так возбуждён, что мог кончить в любой момент, даже не трахнув Гарри. Так что Луи решил отвлечься от задницы своего парня и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы надеть презерватив, при этом не спустив в него раньше времени.  
  
Успешно справившись с задачей, он наконец подполз ближе к Гарри и, раздвинув его ягодицы, приставил член к покрасневшему, влажному от смазки отверстию.  
  
— Я буду осторожен, — прошептал он, больше стараясь убедить в этом себя, чем донести мысль до Стайлса. Затем Луи толкнулся вперёд, плавно проскальзывая внутрь.  
  
Опустив руку на его поясницу, Томлинсон начал до боли медленно оглаживать широкую мускулистую спину, заставляя их обоих тяжело дышать в унисон. Другую руку он непроизвольно сжал в кулак, закусывая нижнюю губу и концентрируясь на том, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Из-за лёгкой тянущей пульсации в его заднице — приятного напоминания о побывавшем внутри него члене — сосредоточиться было гораздо сложнее, особенно когда Луи наконец сжал ягодицу Гарри и начал ритмично двигать бёдрами. Медленно, расслабленно. _«Блять. Блять»._  
  
— Луи, — подушка заглушила жалобный стон Стайлса, чьи волосы уже были насквозь мокрыми от пота, — господи, о господи...  
  
Луи наконец дал волю сокрушительным волнам тепла, мгновенно распространившимся по всему его телу. Он начал постепенно наращивать темп, любовно оглаживая талию Гарри обеими руками. Спина ковбоя изогнулась, пальцы на ногах поджались от удовольствия, и он сцепил руки в замок, начиная подмахивать бёдрами навстречу толчкам. Как бы Луи не хотелось отсрочить финал, оргазм обрушился на него совершенно неожиданно, причём с такой силой, что мужчина едва не рухнул на Гарри. Толкнувшись внутрь него по самые яйца, он замер, содрогаясь всем телом и посылая рой мурашек по телу Стайлса. Облегчение было таким невероятным, что Томлинсон едва не потерял сознание.  
  
Когда силы наконец вернулись к нему, Луи выскользнул из Гарри и осторожно приподнял его, снова переворачиваясь на спину. На какое-то время ковбой навис над ним, ненароком задевая членом со съехавшим презервативом его подрагивающий живот. Запустив пальцы в волосы Томлинсона, он начал покрывать лёгкими поцелуями всё его лицо.  
  
— Можно? — шёпотом спросил он.  
  
— Блять, да, — простонал Луи, снова разводя колени в стороны.  
  
Грубо в него толкнувшись, Гарри до основания вошёл внутрь и издал полный наслаждения стон. Ему хватило всего пары резких движений, чтобы излиться вслед за Луи, в то время как член последнего наконец начал потихоньку обмякать. Однако ковбой не останавливался до того самого момента, как из него вытекла вся сперма, после чего наконец вытащил член и поднял Томлинсона над кроватью, начиная покрывать его лоб нежными поцелуями. Луи счастливо вздохнул, чувствуя себя довольным, уставшим и бесконечно влюблённым.  
  
Упав на мягкий матрас, они прижались друг к другу и укрылись одеялом, совершенно не беспокоясь о мокрых пятнах на некогда чистых простынях. Гарри уткнулся носом Луи в грудь, будто бы становясь меньше в его руках.  
  
Их полностью окутало спокойствие наступившего вечера.  
  
— Мэгги беременна, — спустя несколько минут тишины медленно протянул ковбой, щекоча губами кожу Томлинсона.  
  
Луи, перебиравший пальцами его спутанные кудри, несильно дёрнул за одну прядь и тихо рассмеялся.  
  
— Я знаю. — Он пожал плечами, решив, что теперь не было смысла скрывать правду. — Уже где-то... неделю?  
  
Разинув рот, Гарри оторвал голову от подушки.  
  
— Но я узнал только сегодня! — Надувшись, он поджал губы и нахмурился.  
  
Стараясь не показывать того, как сильно он был им очарован, Луи наклонился, на мгновение припадая к губам Стайлса.  
  
— Ладно, ладно, мистер Ворчун, — хихикнул он, в ответ на что Гарри фыркнул и закатил глаза, но тут же улыбнулся, получив ещё один поцелуй. — Я случайно об этом узнал. Никто не приходил ко мне, чтобы первому сообщить радостную новость.  
  
Ковбой глубоко вздохнул, и поток воздуха защекотал ключицы Томлинсона.  
  
— _Ладно_ , — сказал он. — Но если у тебя есть список предполагаемых имён для малыша, то лучше поделись. А то Найл не хочет рассказывать.  
  
Широко улыбнувшись, Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Никаких списков, — признался он. — Не волнуйся.  
  
Гарри снова расслабился и, тихо хихикнув, прижался ближе к нему.  
  
— Мэгги как-то поклялась на настоящей Библии, что назовёт своего первенца Гарри, независимо от пола. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы я пришёл к ней и приготовил наггетсы. Это было ещё в старших классах.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся.  
  
— И ты сделал это?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Я очень серьёзно относился к детям, — ответил он, и Луи снова ласково ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Что ж, тогда будет... — Он на мгновение замолчал и, откашлявшись, пожал плечами, пока Стайлс выводил непонятные узоры на его голой груди. — Думаю, будет очень обидно, если Гарри Хоран не сможет бегать по городу в компании нескольких приятелей его или её возраста. Ну или на пару лет помладше.  
  
Гарри задержал дыхание, и Луи показалось, что до его слуха донеслось тихое «ох», когда его парень наконец пришёл в себя. Рука Томлинсона лежала на талии ковбоя, из-за чего он мог чувствовать мелкую дрожь во всём его теле.  
  
— Мы придём к этому, — наконец тихо произнёс Стайлс, а затем спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи и, прикусив губу, широко улыбнулся. Сердце Луи сгорало от того, как красиво он сейчас выглядел. _Он был удивительным._  
  
— Спасибо, — вдруг прошептал Луи. — За то, что ты — это ты, за то, что ты здесь.  
  
— Мне это в радость, — отозвался Гарри.  
  
К тому времени, как в комнате вокруг них сгустились вечерние сумерки, оба крепко спали в объятиях друг друга.

 

* * *

Это был вечер вторника, и Луи поднимался на крыльцо дома Лливелинов, словно новорождённого, прижимая к своей груди клубнично-ревеневый пирог и постоянно оборачиваясь на идущего следом за ним Гарри.  
  
— Успокойся, — ободряюще улыбаясь, произнёс ковбой и, наклонившись вперёд, трижды постучал. — Всё будет в порядке.  
  
Приложив ладонь ко лбу козырьком, он прислонился к стеклу, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь него, после чего распахнул дверь и, во всё горло выкрикивая имя Дотти, вошёл внутрь. Луи проскользнул вслед за ним, невольно прячась за широкой спиной и сжимая в руках противень. Он нахмурился, взглянув на свой портфель, зажатый у Гарри под мышкой. Ему стоило настоять на том, чтобы нести его.  
  
Всё утро Стайлс провёл, разговаривая с Энн по телефону и обсуждая детали дела. С каждой минутой напряжение между ними увеличивалось, и в результате звонок был закончен слёзными прощаниями и тихими всхлипами. Когда же Гарри смог наконец собраться с силами и позвонить Лливелинам, Дотти почти сразу попросила их с Луи прийти к ним на ужин, чтобы обсудить всё с глазу на глаз до того, как Национальная Энергетическая Группа сделает первый шаг. Из-за предстоящей встречи Луи волновался весь остаток дня. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Всё желание официально договориться насчёт земельного участка и прав на разработку полезных ископаемых было полностью перекрыто пугающим чувством, будто Луи собирался знакомиться с родителями своего парня.  
  
— Но ты ведь уже встречался с ними! — возразил Гарри во время сборов, напоминая Томлинсону о его коротком разговоре с Дотти и Артуром на «Деревенских Танцах». Однако он не мог скрыть своего явного удовольствия от того, что Луи это так волновало, и всё равно широко улыбался, пока натягивал носки, сидя на кровати в своей спальне.  
  
— Всего шесть секунд! — запротестовал Луи, опускаясь на кровать рядом с ним. — И не в одно и то же время! — С его сердцем происходили странные вещи, когда он видел, каким счастливым делало Гарри понимание того, что его любят. Это заставляло Томлинсона только сильнее его любить, так что он не выдержал и несколько раз чмокнул своего ковбоя в висок, после чего снова откинулся на матрас.  
  
Наконец закончив с носками, Гарри опустился рядом с ним и, опершись на одну руку, начал постукивать пальцем по груди Луи.  
  
— Ну, очень малое количество людей ходит в гости для того, чтобы сказать: «О, я тут кое-что выяснил, и знаете, у вас теперь есть хуллиард долларов!» Так что мне кажется, у тебя есть преимущество.  
  
Несмотря на своё настроение, Луи громко рассмеялся и тяжело вздохнул, будто бы признавая своё поражение. Однако он всё равно скорчил гримасу.  
  
— Может, мы всё-таки возьмём десерт? Ну, на всякий случай.  
  
Именно поэтому Луи сейчас вместе со своим длинноногим парнем стоял в незнакомой, слабо освещённой гостиной и держал в руках пирог, в приготовлении которого он сам принимал очень сомнительное участие.  
  
— Мы снаружи, Гарри! — наконец отозвалась Дотти после того, как Стайлс в очередной раз выкрикнул её имя.  
  
Гарри потащил Луи на голос и, раздвинув стеклянную дверь, вывел его на красивую, чисто убранную террасу. Дотти сидела за стареньким столиком и раскладывала нарезанные овощи, в то время как Артур возился с грилем. Чиркнув спичкой, мужчина поджёг газету и, засунув её в стартер, небрежно махнул рукой гостям, бормоча что-то о том, что уголь будет готов в два счёта.  
  
Лливелины жили в большом бревенчатом доме, выглядевшем даже более по-западному, чем любое здание на «Одинокой Розе», и очень напоминавшем Луи домики в детском летнем лагере или главный корпус какого-нибудь деревенского курорта. Но теперь, когда они стояли снаружи, вокруг суетились хозяева, а с террасы открывался вид на полуразвалившуюся детскую площадку, за которой величественно возвышались горы, это место становилось всё больше похожим на дом.  
  
— Дотти. Арт, — позвал Гарри и, широко улыбнувшись, успокаивающе опустил руку Луи на поясницу. — Помните моего парня Луи?  
  
— Ох, ну разумеется! Разумеется! — воскликнула Дотти, вскакивая на ноги, и, придерживая подол своего длинного сарафана, поспешила к ним. Забрав пирог из рук Луи и поставив его на стол, она утянула мужчину в тёплые объятия, вскоре отстраняясь и оглядывая его с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Как я могла забыть? Он был таким самоуверенным на том празднике! Таким непринуждённым!  
  
— Он просто уверен, что у него талант к бросанию лассо! У меня скоро уши завянут его слушать! — фыркнул Стайлс, но его улыбка стала только шире.  
  
Расправив фольгу на противне с котлетами для гамбургеров, Арт повернулся к ним.  
  
— Рад снова видеть тебя, Луи, — произнёс он, после чего, сузив глаза и как бы случайно поймав взгляд Гарри, хитро улыбнулся. — Слышал, вы собираетесь сделать нас до неприличия богатыми. В таком случае не говорите моему сыну Даги, а то единственная его мечта — переехать во Флориду.  
  
Дотти и Гарри разразились громким хохотом, и Луи тоже не смог сдержать улыбки, хоть и решительно не понимал, о чём именно они говорили.  
  
— Бывают такие случаи, когда человеку уже ничем не поможешь, — с напускной тоской произнёс Стайлс, хватая кусочек моркови с оформленной Дотти тарелки.  
  
Фыркнув, Арт повернулся к грилю, чтобы проверить угли.  
  
— Но есть Флорида! — мрачно выдал он. — А Флориду можно и нужно избежать любой ценой!  
  
Волнение Луи наконец улеглось, когда он уселся за стол вместе с Дотти и Гарри, в то время как Артур продолжал возиться с закоптившимся стартером. Было что-то такое в этой явной близости к лету — в тёплом вечернем воздухе и приятном запахе жареного мяса — из-за чего чувствовать себя по уши влюблённым было ещё приятнее, чем обычно. Томлинсон не ощущал себя так правильно и уверенно с тех самых пор, как ему было одиннадцать, на улице цвела сирень, до конца учебного года оставалось всего три дня и мама впервые разрешила ему до поздней ночи играть с друзьями. Луи был до боли счастлив.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — пробормотал Гарри, когда он выудил из холодильника по ледяной бутылке пива для него и Дотти.  
  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — отозвался Луи, улыбаясь ему и наблюдая за тем, как Стайлс делает первый глоток холодного напитка. Вдруг Дотти откашлялась и устремила на них довольный взгляд, заставив Томлинсона покраснеть.  
  
— Что ж, господа, — протянула она, опираясь руками на стол, за который наконец уселся Арт, державший в руках поднос с гамбургерами, — я собиралась поговорить с вами обо всём после ужина, но я больше просто не могу ждать.  
  
Кивнув, Луи потянулся к своему портфелю, чувствуя, как нервозность снова возвращается.  
  
— Итак, — произнёс он, доставая пачку документов и разглаживая карту. Ранее они нанесли на неё настоящие границы двух участков и обозначили предполагаемое место с залежами нефти найденным в одном из швейных наборов миссис Барден восковым карандашом.  
  
— Что вы знаете о правах на добычу и разработку полезных ископаемых?  
  
Пятнадцать минут и половину гамбургеров спустя, он разъяснил им все неприятные нюансы договора, который Гарри был вынужден подписать. Рассказал о том, что Уолтер Моос зажал его в угол, лишив возможности отдельно пользоваться правами на землю после того, как сделка была завершена. Он так же объяснил, почему договор в конечном итоге не имел силы и какое отношение ко всему этому имели сами Лливелины.  
  
— Так что, думаю, мы надеялись на то... — в завершение добавил он, подталкивая Гарри плечом и чувствуя прилив тепла, когда ковбой сжал руку на его бедре. — На то, что в идеале вы... Вы заключите договор на собственных условиях, при этом оставив себе право на владение землёй. Ну, кто знает, как далеко они решат зайти с бурением скважины...  
  
Отмахнувшись от комара, Арт прочистил горло и сделал ещё один глоток пива.  
  
— В этом есть смысл.  
  
— Не знаю, может, вы слышали о направленном бурении? — С губ Луи сорвался смешок. — Это примерно как в фильме «Нефть»... — Выставив вперёд руку, он попытался как можно лучше изобразить Дэниэля Плэйнвью. — Я пью твой коктейль!  
  
Дотти фыркнула от смеха, но Артур только одарил Томлинсона скучающим взглядом.  
  
— Я о том, что вы можете просверлить землю в одном месте, а потом высосать оттуда всю нефть через небольшое скопление скважин. Как бы под углом? — Луи указал на предположительную точку бурения, слегка согнув палец, словно демонстрируя, как именно будут выкачивать нефть. — В любом случае, вам нужно будет отработать детали, но Гарри при таком раскладе тоже сможет продать свою маленькую часть нефти... Может, даже заплатив вам взнос за то, что бурение будет проведено на вашем участке? И мы сможем в наилучшем виде сохранить ландшафт...  
  
Арт медленно кивнул.  
  
— Но у нас больше возможностей, да?  
  
Покраснев, Гарри кивнул и, закатив глаза, слегка скривился. В этот раз уже Луи утешающе сжал его ногу.  
  
— Мы имеем в виду, что это ваша земля и ваша нефть, — посерьезнев, произнёс Стайлс и указал на них ладонью. — Вы можете продавать её так, как хотите. Можете вообще не продавать. Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы знали, какие у вас есть варианты и, э-э... — Покачав головой, он спокойно, почти безэмоционально продолжил: — Я просто... Я хочу сказать, что этот маленький участок особенно важен для меня, эм... Учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
— Ну разумеется, — мягко перебил его Арт, и Дотти понимающе кивнула, — разумеется, он очень важен.  
  
— Милый, — заговорила Дотти и, взяв руку Гарри в свою, встретилась с ним взглядом, — мы любим тебя. Мы сделаем всё так, как ты захочешь, и я не хочу, чтобы чувствовал себя обязанным нам за это, ладно? — Повернувшись к Луи, она слегка усмехнулась и вздёрнула брови, будто собираясь объявить ему вызов. — К тому же нам наверняка ещё понадобится консультация юриста по поводу управления недвижимостью...  
  
Хрипло рассмеявшись, Луи взял Гарри за руку и, подняв взгляд, почувствовал, как у него защемило сердце, — в глазах ковбоя стояли слёзы. Даже если бы Лливелины решили добывать нефть собственным способом, у него всё ещё была бы возможность взять кредит на ремонт ранчо и не бояться, что к концу года его налоги возрастут в несколько раз. К тому же они были вместе — пока Гарри и Луи были вместе, им было не о чем волноваться. Но сейчас было всё больше и больше надежд на то, что старенькая хижина Розы и Роя не будет разрушена, а земля вокруг неё не будет уничтожена бурением. К тому же нельзя было исключать деньги от продажи того небольшого количества нефти, которое по-прежнему принадлежало Гарри. Они могли бы стать для них неплохой финансовой подушкой и сделать мечту о квартире в Боулдере чуть-чуть более выполнимой. Им так повезло, что Луи готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи от счастья.  
  
— А Уолтер Моос кажется мне бессовестным болваном, — прервал его мысли Арт, вытирая кетчуп с губ тыльной стороной ладони. Из-за этого Луи снова задумался о том, что мужчина чем-то напоминал более взрослую версию Найла.  
  
Дотти что-то промычала в знак согласия.  
  
— Я недавно читала в книге, что у многих наделённых властью людей есть склонность к психопатии, — произнесла она.  
  
Луи уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он тоже читал эту книгу, как вдруг в разговор встрял Гарри.  
  
— Интересно, что это говорит о моей матери? — фыркнув, протянул он. Видимо, он хотел пошутить, но не смог удержать нужную интонацию и, заметив это, тут же покраснел до кончиков ушей, неловко кашляя в кулак.  
  
— _Гарри_ , — неодобрительно одёрнула его Дотти, однако на её лице всё-таки отразилось искреннее сочувствие.  
  
— Я не... — Гарри закатил глаза, выглядя как провинившийся подросток, и нервно заёрзал на стуле. — Я не это имел в виду. — С его губ сорвался дрожащий смешок. — Я совсем не это хотел сказать. Я это к тому, что мы... мы говорили этим утром, она помогла с договором. И объяснила кое-что насчёт... ну, своих мотивов...  
  
Невесело усмехнувшись, Арт откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Очень надеюсь, что так и было. Я не буду говорить, что у тебя нет причин на неё злиться, потому что они есть, — заговорил он, отпивая из своей бутылки немного пива, — но здесь она никогда не чувствовала себя в своей тарелке.  
  
Луи снова повернулся к Гарри и заглянул ему в лицо, вспоминая, какими покрасневшими были его глаза после разговора с матерью и каким счастливым он тогда выглядел. Он всё ещё не мог простить Энн за то, через что она заставила пройти своего сына, но теперь он чувствовал себя до ужаса глупо, наконец понимая, что и у неё, вероятно, было какое-то особое отношение к «Одинокой Розе». Может, даже к хижине Розы и Роя. Томлинсон вдруг вспомнил время, когда он ещё учился в школе и был невероятно взбешён тем фактом, что брак родителей разваливался у него на глазах. Его отец тогда пытался объяснить ему, что родители тоже были людьми, но Луи не мог этого понять в свои семнадцать лет. _«Сейчас не вы на первом месте. На нём должен быть я. Я. Так почему вы так со мной поступаете? Почему я для вас не в приоритете?»_ — только об этом он тогда и мог думать.  
  
— Не чувствовала, — согласилась Дотти, и её губы растянулись в печальной улыбке. — У неё никогда не получалось.  
  
Луи заморгал и уставился на свою бутылку, пытаясь понять смысл этих слов. Ему вдруг стало интересно, так же ли Энн ворвалась в жизнь Деса Стайлса, как он сам ворвался в жизнь Гарри. Вот только, если подумать, в первом случае это место только ограничивало, а не давало ту свободу, которую чувствовал Томлинсон, — молодая амбициозная женщина приехала в маленький городок, где у неё не было ни возможностей, ни поддержки, которая была у Луи. Внезапно он осознал, что никогда не интересовался, каким был брак родителей Гарри и ладила ли Энн с Розой и Роем.  
  
— Не все на свете такие же, как Рози и Рой, — произнёс Арт, будто бы читая его мысли.  
  
Дотти хмыкнула, поднося ко рту ложку салата.  
  
— Мы точно не такие.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Артур согласно качнул головой, из-за чего его кустистые, отливающие оловом брови стали ещё сильнее выделяться на загорелом лбу.  
  
— Что ты мне постоянно говорила, когда мы завели первого ребёнка?  
  
— Что ты проснёшься разведённым, — ответила Дотти, качая головой и тихо смеясь.  
  
— Я слышал это от тебя и раньше! — немного смущённо отметил Гарри.  
  
— Ну, когда вы были рядом, это было всего лишь шуткой, — всё ещё смеясь, ответила Дотти.  
  
— Уж поверьте, я действительно этого заслуживал, когда был моложе, — признался Арт. — Я тогда был таким незрелым. Думал только о себе. Одним летом Дот просто не выдержала, собрала вещи, схватила Даги и Карен и на весь июль уехала к маме. — Тяжело вздохнув, он грустно улыбнулся Гарри. — Роза не раз мне говорила, что я это заслужил.  
  
С губ Дотти сорвался невесёлый смешок.  
  
— Боже, как же я иногда по ним скучаю. — Она подвинула к себе пирог и широко улыбнулась. — Давайте мы будем есть пирог и рассказывать Луи истории о них, пока у него голова не пойдёт кругом.  
  
Рассмеявшись, Луи сплёл с Гарри пальцы под столом. Из-за всех этих разговоров о браке он чувствовал себя невероятно гордым тем, что они с ним смогли во всём разобраться. Тем, что, несмотря на все препятствия, в конце концов выбрали друг друга. _«Я буду снова и снова выбирать его до конца своих дней»._ Гарри провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони, и по телу Луи побежали мурашки.  
  
Улыбнувшись Дотти, он ответил:  
  
— В таком случае одного пирога нам будет мало.

 

* * *

Они ремонтировали хижину уже почти неделю, когда Луи твёрдо решил, что хочет пожениться именно в ней. Наклонившись, чтобы не задеть головой притолоку, он вошёл внутрь и увидел Гарри, освещённого ярким солнечным лучом, пробивавшимся сквозь дыру в прогнившей крыше. Его брови были сосредоточенно нахмурены, пока он прибивал новые доски поверх недавно выложенного чернового пола. Какое-то время Томлинсон просто стоял и наблюдал за ним, не говоря ни слова. Ковбой был весь в поту и опилках, его непослушные волосы были убраны в пучок, и, по мнению Луи, он ещё никогда не выглядел более привлекательным.  
  
Должно быть, Луи случайно издал какой-то звук, потому что Гарри вдруг поднял взгляд. Его лицо озарилось, как только он понял, кто это был.  
  
— Хэй. Можешь найти мне свёрла?  
  
Луи направился к нему, перешагивая через разбросанные по полу инструменты и куски старых, погнутых досок.  
  
— Думаю, да. Это ведь оно, так? — Опустившись на колено, он поднял с пола маленький кусочек металла и с замиранием сердца протянул его Стайлсу.  
  
Осмотрев его, Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Ага. — На мгновение он задержался взглядом на Луи, медленно отвинчивая от дрели насадку. — Что? — не выдержал он, слегка покраснев. — О чём ты думаешь?  
  
Томлинсон поджал губы и выставил вперёд подбородок, не желая оглашать свои мысли.  
  
— Ты милый, — просто ответил он.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Гарри что-то довольно промычал. Он говорил, что на починку пола уйдёт около двух недель, после чего они должны будут сменить облицовку хижины, заодно проверяя брёвна в стенах и заменяя прогнившие. Замена облицовки, замена крыши, замена окон и дверей, а потом и крыльца... Это займёт всё лето.  
  
Но Луи просто не мог представить, что он делал бы что-то другое. Он даже заставил Гарри купить для него ещё одну пару рабочих перчаток. Они всё ещё были более жёсткими и новыми на вид, но кожа уже начала темнеть и приняла форму его рук. Да и ладони Томлинсона заметно огрубели.  
  
Опустившись на колени, он попросил Гарри показать, чем можно помочь с полом.  
  
Позже, когда они уже ехали домой на квадроцикле, а руки Луи были крепко сцеплены на талии ковбоя, он заметил их. Пола, Салли и Джолин, пасшихся у ручья. Ткнув Гарри в плечо, он указал пальцем в их сторону, и Стайлс, понимающе кивнув, повернул руль.  
  
Соскочив на землю, Томлинсон направился прямиком к Джолин, опуская руки на её огненно-рыжий бок, и начал его ласково поглаживать, перебирая жёсткую шерсть.  
  
— Материнство тебя изменило, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Сейчас ты даже красивее чем тогда, когда была нетелью.  
  
Обернувшись, он увидел, как два телёнка заинтересованно пихали носами плечи сидевшего на траве ковбоя. Вдруг грудь Луи кольнул страх, и он широко распахнул глаза. _«Это операция «корова — телёнок»⁶. Не курорт для сельскохозяйственных животных»._  
  
— Ты же не будешь продавать их, правда ведь? — взволнованно спросил он.  
  
Резко подняв взгляд, Гарри усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет! — ответил он. — Я бы ни за что этого не сделал.  
  
Это немного успокоило Луи.  
  
— Хорошо. — Он кивнул. — В смысле, я понимаю, что это бизнес и всё такое. Я постараюсь не привязываться к каждому телёнку, который проходит мимо...  
  
— Это коровы нашей любви, — заявил Гарри, и Луи, не выдержав, рассмеялся, из-за чего в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки. — Так что они останутся здесь.  
  
После того, как мужчины приехали на ранчо и, припарковав мотоцикл, отнесли инструменты на место, они, держась за руки, направились к дому. Солнце спускалось всё ближе к линии горизонта, а в воздухе витал приятный запах лазаньи, которую готовила к ужину миссис Барден. Луи вдруг с особой ясностью почувствовал вес телефона, оттягивавшего его карман.  
  
— Дай мне секунду, — пробормотал он, останавливаясь перед крыльцом, и, гулко сглотнув, вытащил мобильник. — Я хочу позвонить маме, — шёпотом добавил он. Луи не разговаривал с ней на протяжении почти двух месяцев, и сейчас это казалось ему очень долгим перерывом.  
  
Сжав его ладонь, Гарри наклонился, оставляя на его щеке мокрый поцелуй как раз в тот момент, когда Томлинсон поднёс телефон к уху, слыша прерывистые гудки.  
  
— Если что, я буду внутри, — произнёс ковбой.  
  
Кивнув, Луи широко ему улыбнулся и, отвернувшись, оглядел двор. Контур гор был очерчен золотом, в огороде миссис Барден крутилась Бонни, а вокруг стойла расхаживал занятый чем-то Найл.  
  
— Луи? — Голос в трубке слегка дребезжал, но Луи смог различить в нём удивление и искреннюю радость.  
  
— Привет, мам, — закусив губу, выдавил он.  
  
— Привет, милый. — Теперь она говорила более расслабленным, успокаивающим тоном, так хорошо знакомым Луи, и мужчина мог поклясться, что до его слуха так же доносился тихий шум вентилятора и протяжный писк микроволновки. — Ты позвонил! Как я рада.  
  
— Надеюсь, я не прервал ваш ужин, — мягко отозвался он.  
  
— Ох, нет, нет. Ну, мы уже садились за стол, но я сказала Дэну начинать без меня. Боже, он всегда забывает надеть на них слюнявчики, пока не становится слишком поздно... — За этим последовали какие-то приглушённые звуки, судя по которым женщина приложила телефон к груди, командуя семейством. Когда она снова заговорила, на заднем плане было значительно тише.  
  
— Как ты? — вздохнув, спросила она, вслед за чем послышался тихий скрип кресла. — Не планируешь к нам приехать? Ты же знаешь, мы всегда будем рады тебя видеть.  
  
— Я хотел бы приехать, — ответил Луи. — Может, к концу лета выберусь, как раз перед поступлением. Наверное, к отцу тоже неплохо было бы заскочить.  
  
— Это было бы прекрасно, сладкий. Насколько я помню, из Денвера можно спокойно добраться без пересадок.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился он. — Я знаю. — Он провёл носком ботинка по земле, вычерчивая полукруг, и откашлялся. — Вообще-то, — продолжил Томлинсон, — я уже не в Денвере. Я уволился с работы.  
  
— Оу?  
  
— Да, я... — У Луи перехватило дыхание. — Я... Это долгая история, но... Я встретил ковбоя.  
  
К тому моменту, как солнце полностью скрылось за горами, а воздух стал заметно холоднее, он рассказал ей всё от начала и до конца. Тёплый голос на другом конце трубки и яркие огни окон заставляли сердце Луи трепетать, и он чувствовал себя завёрнутым в большое уютное одеяло. Они смеялись, обменивались разными историями и строили планы о том, как они с Гарри приедут, чтобы увидеть близняшек.  
  
Когда они попрощались, было уже совсем темно. Ещё какое-то время Луи просто стоял в тишине зарождавшейся ночи, вслушиваясь в громкий стук своего сердца. Он был так сильно влюблён. Так сильно влюблён.  
  
Последний раз глубоко вздохнув, он поднялся по ступенькам, открыл тяжёлую дверь и проскользнул в дом, где его ждали Гарри и горячий ужин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Собственно, птичка. Выглядит как-то [так](http://qps.ru/8293R) :)
> 
> 2) Земельный сервитут — право ограниченного пользования чужим земельным участком, зданием, сооружением и другим недвижимым имуществом.
> 
> 3) Vice versa — (лат.) наоборот.
> 
> 4) Quid pro quo — (лат.) услуга за услугу.
> 
> 5) Ex post facto — (лат.) что-то, имеющее обратную силу (обычно закон).
> 
> 6) Операция «корова — телёнок» — первый этап производства говядины, период, когда телята ещё растут со своими матерями.


End file.
